Legado
by Kur-Gin No Okami
Summary: ¿Qué pasa si Uchiha Madara no murió en el valle de la final y fue el padre de Minato. Sharingan Naruto Fuerte / divino Naruto. Emparejamientos NaruHina otros indecisos. Sasuke oscuro / Evil
1. Chapter 1

Así, en primer lugar mal decir que este es mi primer fanfic y que Inglés no es mi lengua materna por lo que esperan algunos errores aquí y allá xD.

**Resumen** : Sharingan Naruto. Esta es una fuerte / divina fanfic por lo que esperan un culo naruto patada. Será sobre todo cañón hasta último capítulo del manga por supuesto adaptada a mi historia desde que el padre de minato es madara (es la razón de la velocidad de minato lo explicaré más adelante)

**Disclaimer** : No soy dueño de Naruto o de sus personajes! Sakura lo contrario habría muerto en el arco de onda (solo digo! Probablemente algunos ataques sakura).

El jutsu será en Inglés, ya no quiero que google cada ataque, excluyendo rasengan / kage Casquillo / algunas técnicas Katon / Shinra Tensei y otros bien conocidos.

Comentarios son bienvenidos.

Otros emparejamientos malos deciden junto con la historia. Considerando Sasuke Estoy destrozado entre el bien Sasuke (como un hermano para naruto. Hermanos Sharingan) o la potencia habitual Sasuke hambre / arrogante enfermo tiene tiempo para decidir.

Emparejamientos:

Naruto x Hinata (NO Harem, creo que varias esposas quita el amor / la pasión de la historia)

Kakashi x Anko (simplemente impresionante estos dos)

Lo de siempre:

"El discurso normal"

" _pensamiento normal "_

" **voz demoníaca / muy cabreado Tsunade "**

" _**pensamiento demoníaco "**_

" jutsu "

Habrá algunas técnicas que he visto en diferentes fanfic, sin embargo, ya no puedo recordar quién fue el autor o la historia me disculpo ya que yo no puedo dar crédito ...

Soy de Portugal que significa sistema métrico para tratar con él ...

Ill tratar de actualizar cada vez que puede.

Ahora con la historia

Legado


	2. Chapter 2

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: NO POSEE NARUTO O SUS PERSONAJES

**Capítulo 1: Legacy**

En una ubicación remota sólo se podía ver la destrucción. A medida que el sol se estaba elevando lentamente se mostró a dos hombres, uno de pie y uno aparentemente muerto. En todo el campo de batalla eran armas, cráteres y al parecer una gran cascada sin duda creado por la intensidad de la lucha. Este lugar sería conocido más adelante como el Valle del Fin.

El hombre que apenas se tenía en pie la longitud del cuello largo cabello negro, ojos negros, y llevaba lo que parecía ser una armadura roja desgastada con placas de ir alrededor de los brazos y el pecho para protegerse. El hombre no era otro que Hashirama Senju Líder del clan Senju y Primero atacó Hokage de Konoha no Sato (Aldea Oculta entre las hojas).

"¿Por qué se llegó a esto, Madara?" preguntó Hashirama a sí mismo con vistas al cadáver de su largo plazo de 'amigo'.

El hombre ahora identificado en el suelo tenía mucho pelo negro de punta que casi llegó a la cadera que cubre la parte izquierda de la cara incluyendo su ojo izquierdo de tono negro. También llevaba el mismo estilo armadura. Tendido en el suelo con un cuchillo clavado en su pecho era Uchiha Madara, el ex líder del clan Uchiha y co-fundador de la aldea de la hoja.

"Lo siento, pero elegí el camino equivocado ... viejo amigo Adiós, usted puede encontrar la paz en la otra vida", dijo Hashirama cuando se volvió para alejarse de la larga batalla que sólo luchó. Bajó la cabeza, avergonzado, y no pudo salvar a su amigo de sus opciones.

# # Un par de días más tarde - Unknown Situación # #

" _Ohh mi cabeza ... ¿Dónde estoy? "_ preguntó Madara lentamente abriendo los ojos de inmediato se disparó e hizo una mueca de dolor en su pecho. Mirando a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que estaba en una pequeña casa de madera. Desde el aspecto de la misma, que era una casa modesta mirando, pequeño, probablemente sólo una persona vivía allí.

"Tranquilo campeón, que quedó herido muy mal" - dijo una mujer desconocida que se le acercó. Al mirarla se dio cuenta de que tenía mucho pelo liso rubio que le llegaba por la cintura, ojos azules y un rostro ovalado, que llevaba una camisa marrón que fácilmente se mostraba sus pechos C-taza y pantalones de color azul oscuro. En conjunto se coloca delante de él había una joven y bella mujer sonriendo a él.

"¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde estoy?" - Preguntó Madara ser un poco de miedo a la mujer a pesar de que todavía estaba débil por la pelea.

"Bueno, mi nombre es Namikaze Hanako y tiene a donde usted está, estamos en campo del arroz de campo cerca de la playa" - dijo Hanako con una pequeña sonrisa que no pasó desapercibido por Madara.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?" - Preguntó una Madara impaciente tratando de averiguar lo que pasó desde su memoria era un poco borrosa.

"Tantas preguntas, simplemente tumbarse a descansar que se ha lesionado en su última pelea y apenas lo hizo. Tienes suerte de que te encontré y lo traje aquí y curado. Había veces que no creo que le tire a través, después de todos los que no muchas personas sobreviven conseguir una espada en el pecho. Ahora, ¿qué me dices quién eres? "- Preguntó Hanako tomando en cuenta que el hombre era probablemente un ninja.

"Yo soy el gran Uchiha Madara, el ex líder del clan Uchiha, co-fundador de la aldea de la hoja" - dijo Madara con el orgullo de ser un miembro del clan Uchiha.

"Un poco llenos de nosotros mismos no somos" - dijo Hanako riéndose de Madara y conseguir una mirada de él.

"¿Eres un ninja?" - Preguntó Hanako con precaución pero sin saber si era de fiar.

"He aquí, yo soy yo soy uno de los ninjas más poderosos del mundo conocido sólo para ser emparejado en el poder Hashirama Senju, la corriente Primero atacó hokage de. _hoja_"- dijo Madara escupiendo la última palabra con veneno. Todavía odiaba la hoja y su clan por no seguir su liderazgo y abandonarlo para seguir un Senju de todas las personas.

"¿Todavía tienes el culo entregado a usted ..." - dijo Hanako riendo y pasando risas completo soplado como Madara estaba mirando a ella y murmurando algo acerca de las rubias irrespetuosos y molestos. (N / A: Tal vez Madara estaba relacionado con el de Nara)

"Bueno, yo voy a salir un poco de comida Descansa un poco que se necesita un par de meses para que todo vuelva a la plena salud." - Dijo Hanako como Madara estaba poniendo de nuevo en la cama recordando su derrota ante Hashirama, pero riéndose oscuramente al recordar que él consiguió lo que buscaba.

# # 5 años después - Rice Field Country # #

Muchos han pensado que Uchiha Madara era una persona fría incapaz de amar o cuidar de otra persona que no sea él mismo, sin embargo, esto no podría ser más lejos de la verdad. En los últimos 5 años han cambiado muchas cosas y, aunque Madara no lo admitiría que ha crecido muy cerca de Hanako, en realidad tratarla como a su esposa e incluso abandonar sus planes de venganza contra sus compañeros de clan.

" _Tal vez esta es la paz que siempre perseguí "_ - pensó Madara al ver el amor de su vida con la cabeza en su pecho. En los últimos años se ha adoptado la vida de pescador junto a Hanako y se fue detrás de todas las peleas y las guerras que una vez luchó.

Hanako también tiene que saber acerca de Madara y su clan y el pueblo que ha creado a lo largo de la vida a su rival y amigo Hashirama, llegó a conocer sobre la vida de un ninja y de Madara Kekkei Genkai, el sharingan.

" _¿Quién hubiera pensado que el gran Uchiha Madara simplemente vivir una vida civil sencilla lejos de las batallas, irónico, ya que siempre quería morir en el fragor de la batalla a manos de un poderoso enemigo "_ - dijo Madara ha reído como casi murió a manos de Hashirama.

" _Si no puede salir de la vida shinobi es lo que se necesita para ser feliz y hacer Hanako, con mucho gusto olvidarme de mi pasado y centrarse en el futuro "-_ pensó Madara como él se quedó dormido abrazando la calidez de su amante.

# # Otros 5 años más tarde - Arroz Campo Campo # #

Otros 5 años han pasado y ahora podía ver una Madara feliz apoyado contra un árbol que abraza Hanako en el pecho. Ambos mirando al mar que podría ver a un niño de 4 años tratando de estar en el agua. Tenía el pelo de punta rubio y ojos más azules que nadie había visto nunca. Su nombre era Namikaze Minato, hijo de Madara Uchiha y Namikaze Hanako.

Al ver a su hijo y tratar de no ponerse de pie en el agua de ambos padres suspiró sintiéndose feliz por tener un hijo maravilloso y un compañero maravilloso que amaba a la otra. Aunque Madara había abandonado sus formas shinobi decidió entrenar joven Minato para defenderse en caso de necesidad siempre surgen. Madara también le explicó que se decidió darle el nombre de su madre ya que el Uchiha se conocido y temido en todo el mundo. También le explicó y le enseñó su sharingan diciendo que algún día lo haría también servirse de ella y que debe estar orgulloso de su herencia.

-Unas semanas más tarde-

Madara fue Actualmente dirigía a su casa después de ir a la ciudad a comprar alimentos. En el camino a casa sintió una ráfaga de chakra en la dirección de su casa. A pesar de que Madara había abandonado siendo un ninja que todavía mantiene la mayoría de sus habilidades afiladas sin saber cuándo se pueden necesitar.

Corriendo rápidamente por el bosque a su casa entró en una vista y vio a un Hanako sangrado y jóvenes Minato tratando de mantener a raya a un par de canallas Ame vacilar, rápidamente desapareció en una explosión de velocidad y se detuvo justo a tiempo para bloquear una espada que habría matado a su único hijo.

Activación del sharingan que sólo miró al 4 shinobi delante de ellos, por lo que parece que no eran más que el nivel chunnin.

El líder del grupo The Ame shinobi ver el sharingan brillando en todo su poder preguntó "W-¿Quién eres tú?" tartamudez después de ver el sharingan. El shinobi conocía muy bien el poder de ese Kekkei Genkai y sus miembros del clan.

"Estoy Madara, Uchiha Madara" - dijo Madara como el viento sopló el pelo en la espalda dándole un aura de poder que intimida incluso a los enemigos más poderosos.

Después de escuchar el nombre de la Ame shinobi palideció y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás al ver que el hombre delante de ellos, el legendario Uchiha Madara ex líder del clan Uchiha. Sin dudarlo Madara activó su Susanoo y rápidamente mató al 4 Ame shinobi sin remordimiento.

Mirando hacia atrás vio que Minato se desmayó de agotamiento chakra, acercándose a su amante miró a los ojos y el corazón lleno de remordimiento por no haber estado allí, al no ser capaz de proteger a la única persona que le importaba más en su mundo, el amor de su vida.

"T-take (tos) cuidado de nuestro hijo-s" - dijo un Hanako débil, dando un último beso a su amante, ella cerró los ojos para nunca volver a abrirlos.

Madara se quedó allí congelado, mirando a su mujer ya muerta. En su mente estaba destellos de los últimos 10 años de su vida. En los últimos años lo único que consiguió fue la felicidad sólo para conseguir que le robaron. Tomando un último vistazo a su Hanako tomó una decisión que influiría todo mundo.

" _Yo era demasiado ingenuo pensar que esto iba a durar, demasiado ingenuo para creer que el mundo había cambiado, demasiado ingenuo dejar mis planes atrás. voy a llevar al mundo a la verdadera paz y felicidad. Yo honraré tu memoria Hanako, voy a crear un mundo hecha de amor y felicidad, y me aseguraré de que va a estar de pie a mi lado ". -_ pensó Madara mientras cogía a su hijo y se metió en el bosque dejando atrás su antigua casa.

-Un mes más tarde,

Madara y Minato se encontraban a pocos kilómetros de las principales puertas de Konoha. Como Madara miró por última vez a Minato.

"Minato, hijo mío" - dijo Madara conseguir la atención de Minato. En el último mes Madara Minato entrenó a la inclinación del suelo en conseguir a su hijo lo más fuerte posible para que pudiera mantenerse a salvo. Durante este mes de entrenamiento Minato había activado su sharingan, toda una hazaña para alguien tan joven.

"Recuerda mantener el nombre Uchiha y el linaje en secreto para el pueblo, pero no se olvide de su legado. Aunque me gusta el Senju, este pueblo le mantendrá seguro y fuerte. Nunca abandonar sus creencias y luchar por lo que es querido, sólo cuando la lucha contra para proteger a alguien valioso para usted mostrar su verdadera fuerza. Lamento dejar solo, pero el suyo es algo que debo hacer solo. Hable con el Tercer Hokage y dile que eres y orfandad y desea unirse a Konoha que te mantendrá a salvo . Puede llegar un momento en que vamos a luchar entre sí hasta entonces buena suerte "-. dijo Madara mientras comenzaba a alejarse dejando a su hijo a un nuevo camino.

"Bueno, supongo que eso es todo" - dijo Minato mientras caminaba a través de las principales puertas de Konoha y se dijo: "Voy a hacer que te sientas orgulloso tou-san y yo honraré tu memoria Kaa-san"

# # 20 años después - Undisclosed Location - Fuera de Konoha # #

Pensado toda la habitación y el grito hizo eco. Este grito parecía pertenecer a un bebé. El bebé ponderado tres kilos y tenía el pelo de punta rubio y unos ojos de color azul oscuro. Casi un calco de su padre Minato Namikaze.

"Felicitaciones Kushina-san, es un hermoso niño" - dijo la enfermera mientras le entregaba el bebé recién nacido con su madre. Las mujeres en la cama sólo puede ser descrito como una belleza pelirroja. Con el pelo rojo carmesí suave larga va todo el camino hasta la cintura, ojos azules y unos amplios pechos D-taza adornan el cuerpo la bien desarrollada. Abrazó a su hijo por primera vez.

"Hola Sochi ..." - dijo Kushina.

Minato se volvió hacia su hijo y le dijo:

"Bienvenido a nuestra familia, Naruto ..."


	3. Chapter 3

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: NO POSEE NARUTO O SUS PERSONAJES

**Capítulo 2: El nacimiento de una leyenda**

Anteriormente # # # #

"Hola Sochi ..." - dijo Kushina.

Minato se volvió hacia su hijo y le dijo:

"Bienvenido a nuestra familia, Naruto ..."

Tiempo actual # # - Undisclosed Location - Fuera de Konoha # #

"Rest Kushina usted tendrá un montón de tiempo" - dijo un Biwako mientras recogía Naruto para su primer baño. Biwako es una mujer de 170 centímetros, el pelo largo y castaño atrapado en una cola de caballo con los ojos marrones. Ella es de alrededor de 50 años y es la esposa de Sarutobi Hiruzen el Tercer Hokage, el anterior líder de Konoha.

"¿Cómo te sientes Kushina?" - Preguntó Minato preocupado por su amada esposa. "Estoy cansada" - contestó ella.

"Gracias", - dijo.

Cuando de pronto una voz desconocida para ambos Minato y Kushina se hizo eco a través de la habitación.

"Apártate de la Jinchuuriki Yondaime" - el hombre enmascarado dijo al rehén Naruto con un kunai en su cuello. Biwako y la enfermera yacían muertos en el suelo.

"Está bien, cálmate" - dijo Minato asustado. La preocupación evidente en sus ojos. "Habla por ti Yondaime estoy perfectamente tranquilo." - Hombre enmascarado dijo Naruto mientras lanzaba al aire la preparación de apuñalar con el kunai. De pronto, en un flash amarillo Minato Naruto agarró como el enmascarado se dirigió hacia Kushina.

Zumbido se oyó como Minato se da cuenta de cinco etiquetas de explosivos colocados en la manta alrededor de Minato. En un arranque de velocidad Minato quita la manta y se teletransporta a su casa segura.

# # El invitado de Minato - Fuera de Konoha # #

Una explosión se produjo como Minato se arruina lejos con su hijo en brazos.

"Ese hombre no es shinobi normal" - dijo Minato preguntándose quién era el hombre enmascarado es. "Se las arregló para separarme de Kushina"

Teletransporte a la Namikaze Minato Compuesto coloca a su hijo en la cama murmurando "Ahora descansa Naruto, voy a guardar su madre. Volveré".

# # Undisclosed Location - Fuera de Konoha # #

El hombre enmascarado se acercó a Kushina y deformado de distancia hacia el exterior de la casa. La colocación de la cabeza en su estómago comienza la extracción del Kyuubi. En unos minutos a una figura se ve en erupción de su estómago y materializándose en el aire. Allí estaba el nueve colas Fox Demon en todo su esplendor con nueve colas tirándole. Con una mirada atrapa el hombre enmascarado del Kyuubi bajo su control. Los ojos entrecerrados, una vez rojo del Kyuubi son ahora de color rojo con 3 tomoes negro, el sharingan brillando en todo su poder.

"Espera" - dijo un Kushina débil darse cuenta de lo que iba a suceder.

".. Increíble El Clan Uzumaki es simplemente increíble Ni siquiera extraer una bestia de cola de usted es suficiente para matar" - dijo el hombre enmascarado como mandó el Kyuubi de matar a su ex Jinchuuriki. "Es lógico que el Kyuubi mata a su contenedor", dijo.

A medida que el Kyuubi está a punto de aplastar a Kushina se ve un destello de color amarillo. De pie en un árbol no muy lejos vemos Minato con Kushina en su estilo de novia brazos. "Él realmente hace honor a su nombre Rayo Amarillo de Konoha Minato Namikaze", dice la deformación a la salida del pueblo.

Minato brilló en el Compuesto Namikaze por Kushina cerca a su hijo mientras lo abraza.

"Kushina, que va a parar el Kyuubi Cuida de él." - Dijo, y en un destello amarillo ha desaparecido.

Entrada # # norte de Konoha # #

Era un ambiente cálido, tranquilo noche de verano en la aldea oculta de la hoja. Las luces se ven en todo el pueblo como la gente siguió su vida sin darse cuenta de lo que iba a suceder.

"Kuchyose no Jutsu (Invocación Jutsu)" - el hombre enmascarado dijo golpeándose la palma de la mano en el suelo y su explosión de humo allí estaba el Kyuubi listo para dar rienda suelta a su ira sobre el pueblo desprevenido. De repente, un rugido se escucha como el Kyuubi comienza su destrucción. Swinging sus colas y el uso de sus patas nada se interponía en su distancia.

"Sandaime, el Kyuubi ha aparecido en la parte norte de la aldea" - dijo un Anbu ha inclinado ante el Sandaime Hokage.

"Sí he oído citar a las fuerzas y evacuar a los civiles Debe empujar el Kyuubi fuera del pueblo y esperar el cuarto.." - Dijo el Sandaime.

Minato Namikaze se ve de pie en la parte superior del monumento Hokage listo para enfrentar el Kyuubi cuando siente una presencia detrás de él. Agachándose rápidamente y dando la vuelta se balancea un kunai sólo de eliminar a través de la cabeza de su enemigo. De repente, todo empieza a distorsionarse cuando el hombre enmascarado comienza a absorber en una onda como patrón Minato, antes de su final Minato desaparece. Mostró a su casa a salvo.

Casa # # Caja de seguridad - Después de Minato escapó hombre enmascarado # #

"Esa técnica" - Minato dijo pensando en lo que acaba de experimentar. "Es una técnica espacio-tiempo más avanzada que la mía. Sucede que no requiere juntas o me habría visto con mi sharingan. Es mejor ocultar mi sharingan bajo un genjutsu., No sé quién es pero su chakra parece familiar ".

De pronto, una figura comienza a aparecer a pocos metros de Minato. Allí estaba el hombre enmascarado se prepara para enfrentar al legendario Kiiroi Senko (Flash amarillo). El hombre se quedó mirando el uno al otro cada uno atreverse a dar el primer paso.

"¿Quién eres tú?" - Preguntó Minato mientras se preguntaba quién podría tener el poder de no sólo dar rienda suelta sino también el control de Kyuubi.

"Mi nombre es olvidado y despreciado larga en la historia de este pueblo que una vez fue conocido como Madara Uchiha pero Tobi me puede llamar." - Contestó riendo ante la ironía de pedir a un hombre enmascarado quién es.

"No, ahora que es un hecho que no es Madara Uchiha. Aunque su chakra parece familiar que no son de él." - Minato dijo tratando de averiguar la identidad de hombre enmascarado

El hombre enmascarado simplemente se quedó allí preguntándose cómo demonios podría saber el Yondaime que no es Madara. " _Algo aquí no está bien, ¿cómo puede saber chakra de Madara_ "- Tobi pensó.

Ambos guerreros corrieron el uno al otro en una batalla por la velocidad. El más rápido iba a ganar. Minato simplemente lanza su Hirashin (dios del trueno volador técnica) kunai a Tobi como fase a través de la cabeza. Cada vez más cerca el uno al otro, preparándose para el de la cara, Minato cobra un rasengan en su mano derecha se prepara para estrellarlo contra Tobi.

Tobi está a punto de tocar Minato preparándose para absorber "La victoria es mía" - dice él y de repente Minato desaparece de su vista sólo para aparecer detrás está de vuelta con el kunai que introdujo previamente. Minato retuerce su cuerpo golpeando el rasengan en Tobi vaporización del área y marcado con el sello de Tobi Hirashin.

"Lo subestimé" - Tobi dice cuando de repente Minato aparece frente a él clavándole una kunai y la aplicación de un contrato de quitar el sello para liberar al Kyuubi. Tobi al ver que perdió esta batalla, dice "voy a estar de vuelta y voy a tener mi venganza en la aldea de la hoja", como él las urdimbres de distancia.

" _Algo me dice que no era una broma y él es un Uchiha con una firma chakra similar al de mi padre me pregunto quién es.. "_ - pensó Minato mientras se levanta a punto de dejar de parpadear la Kyuubi al campo de batalla.

# # Battlefield - Konoha parte norte de la aldea # #

En el campo de batalla se encontraba el Sandaime liderando las fuerzas haciendo todo lo posible para empujar el Kyuubi lejos de la aldea cuando de repente las orejas.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" - Minato dice que se le cae encima con Kyuubi con su convocatoria Gamabunta de jefe sapo atrapando al Kyuubi en el suelo.

". Trata de sujetarlo mientras usted puede Teleporting algo tan grande requiere preparación" - dice el jefe sapo como Minato prepara para teletransportarse al Kyuubi lejos de la aldea.

" **¿Estás loco No soy un hacedor de milagros prisa?. "** - dice Gamabunta. De repente, tanto Minato y Kyuubi desaparecen.

# # Cerca de la casa de seguridad # #

Al llegar cerca de la casa de seguridad con el Kyuubi en su precio Minato es jadeo de la utilización masiva de chakra que acaba de tirarse de teletransportarse al Kyuubi.

" **Yondaime, rápido me debe sellar, todavía puedo sentir ese maldito Uchiha empujándome me niego a ser controlado. "** - dice el Kyuubi para sorpresa de Minato. "_Quiere que le sello?_ " pensado Minato mientras se teletransporta a la casa de seguridad recogiendo Kushina y Naruto para el ritual.

"Kushina Necesito tu ayuda para detenerlo Él todavía está siendo empujado." - Dice mientras Kushina reúne los restos de su chakra para formar cadenas para atrapar el Kyuubi al suelo.

Minato comienza a realizar una larga cadena de juntas y al final grita

"Shiki Fujin (Dead Demon Seal consumo)"

" **Yondaime, SALGA DEL CAMINO** "- el Kyuubi grita como se siente siendo impulsado a matar a su primer barco. Sin embargo, tanto Minato y Kushina saltar delante de su garra protección de su hijo. "Kushina (sofá) que no tienen mucho tiempo. ¿Unas últimas palabras?" - Le pregunta a Kushina.

"Naruto" -.. Empieza "Quiero que crezca en un joven agradable y un ninja fuerte Recuerde a bañarse todos los días e ir a la cama temprano que necesita su sueño también quiero que hagas amigos, no es necesario que muchos de ellos sólo unos pocos mientras que son verdaderos amigos. Además no beber hasta que veinte años y se mantenga alejado de Jiraya. Siento Minato tomé el tiempo "

"No te preocupes" - empieza a "Kyuubi se puede mirar hacia fuera para mi hijo, sé que él tendrá una vida dura?". - Le pregunta

" **Sería mi honor me haré cargo de su equipo.** "- las respuestas Kyuubi preguntándose cómo demonios pudo haber sucedido esa noche.

" _Maldita sea ", pensó Minato" Tengo que asegurarme de que conoce el legado de mi padre. No puedo dejar que se vaya a los Uchiha, no con el Kyuubi en él, pero nunca le dijo a nadie y de que sea demasiado tarde "_ él comienza a pensar cuando de repente una idea golpeó la cabeza " _Tal vez esto va a funcionar "_ . De repente Minato recoge lo que queda de su chakra empujando a sus ojos a medida que empiezan a girar y dice en un tono débil " Tsukuyomi ". Minato empieza moviendo sus ojos están empezando a quedarse dormido y él dice "Naruto, escuchar lo que dijo tu madre y llegar a ser un ninja fuerte y valiente" y con el último de su fuerza, susurra "Sello Ocho Trigramas".


	4. Chapter 4

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: NO POSEE NARUTO O SUS PERSONAJES

**Capítulo 3: A partir de una leyenda**

En todas las aldeas shinobi hay un recuerdo de sus anteriores líderes y héroes de honrar su memoria y sacrificio que hicieron para proteger y defender sus hogares. En Konoha hay una cierta montaña que muestra que muestra exactamente eso.

La montaña se llama en realidad el Hokage (líder de la aldea de la hoja) Montaña y en él se tallaron los Hokages anteriores y actuales de la hoja y ahí estaba el rostro del legendario ninja:

Senju Hashirama (Shodaime Hokage), líder del clan Senju, uno de los fundadores de la aldea de la hoja y el primer usuario del elemento Mokuton. Él era una persona bondadosa y amable dedicada a servir a su pueblo, sin embargo, acabó muriendo durante la primera guerra shinobi. Su lucha contra Uchiha Madara había cobrado su precio y lo dejó debilitado de forma permanente. Fue en el momento de su muerte una cáscara de su antiguo ser. Pero incluso ahora, unos 80 años después de su muerte está siendo recordado por todos en el pueblo.

La segunda cara pertenecía a Senju Tobirama (Nidaime Hokage), fue Hashirama hermano menor y se convirtió en Hokage después de la muerte de su hermano. Él también era un ninja muy fuerte, de hecho, cada uno de los Hokage fue aclamado como el ninja más fuerte de su tiempo. Tobirama era conocido por su extremadamente alta afinidad por el agua que le permitió utilizar de alto rango se mueve en lugares sin agua por condensación del aire a su alrededor. También él perdió su vida luchando en la segunda guerra shinobi, pero antes de su muerte él nombró Hiruzen Sarutobi, uno de sus estudiantes como Sandaime Hokage.

La tercera cara en el monumento fue Sarutobi Hiruzen, del Clan Sarutobi, conocido por su mono convocatoria y habilidad extrema en taijutsu (combate cuerpo a cuerpo).Hiruzen es actualmente de alrededor de 55 años de edad, es uno de los ninjas más poderosos del pueblo, pero en su mejor momento fue aclamado como Shinobi no Kami (dios del Shinobi), sobre todo debido a su habilidad en ninjutsu que le permitió combinar diferentes elementos para sus ataques. Hiruzen es el actual líder de la aldea de la hoja después de que su sucesor, el Yondaime Hokage murió.

La última cara del monumento fue Minato Namikaze, el Yondaime Hokage, aclamado como el más fuerte de los Hokage. También era el shinobi más rápido a vivir nunca en las naciones elementales, ni siquiera los raikages con armadura de iluminación podrían competir con él en velocidad. Era conocido por su uso de la Hirashin no Jutsu (Dios del Trueno Volador Técnica), una técnica de S-Rank de su creación que le permitió moverse a casi la velocidad de la luz. Esta técnica fue la razón por la que era conocido como Flash Amarillo, debido a su pelo rubio, la única cosa que la gente logró ver fue un destello amarillo debido a su velocidad. En la aldea de la hoja que era un héroe que sacrificó su vida para matar al Kyuubi no Yoko que atacó la aldea hace 5 años.

Y aquí, 5 años más tarde después de que el ataque de Kyuubi, es donde nuestra historia realmente comienza con un niño pequeño que a pesar de ser maltratado toda su vida se elevará a convertirse en la leyenda de que había nacido para ser.

**# # KONOHA - 5 años después de Kyuubi Ataque 10 de octubre # #**

Era una noche cálida en el pueblo de hoja, el sol se estaba poniendo, que estaba empezando a oscurecer. Una ciudad las luces se acercaban y todavía podía ver mucha gente que va por el pueblo haciendo sus negocios. A diferencia de muchos otros pueblos, a pesar de que Konoha era el más poderoso pueblo en las naciones elementales no parecía militarista o frío. Muchas personas si vieron Konoha diría que no era una aldea ninja, sin embargo, la montaña que rodeaba la parte norte de la aldea era un claro indicativo. En ella fueron tallados los rostros de los ninjas más poderosos que jamás haya existido.

Era 10 de octubre, el pueblo estaba cubierto de decoraciones y celebrando la derrota del Kyuubi que atacó hace 5 años. Todo el mundo en el pueblo era feliz, que eran tiempos de paz. Las guerras fueron el olvido, pero no el odio y el dolor de los muchos que se han perdido. Aunque todo el mundo parecía feliz un niño en particular fue muy triste y solitaria.

Uzumaki Naruto era un huérfano del ataque Kyuubi, era de unos 120 centímetros (3'11) y tenía el pelo de punta rubio, el más azul ojos Alguien ha tenido y en cada mejilla tenía tres marcas de bigotes, una marca de nacimiento. Vestía una camisa blanca de manga corta con un remolino de color naranja en la espalda y los pantalones negros.

A pesar de comenzar lo que parecía ser un niño normal Naruto fue odiado y despreciado por la mayoría del pueblo, era un doloroso recordatorio del ataque Kyuubi. Fue expulsado del orfanato a la edad de 4 y vivió en las calles durante un mes hasta que ANBU del Hokage lo encontró y lo llevó al Sandaime. Sandaime tiempo se convirtió en una figura paterna grandes para él. Dio Naruto un pequeño apartamento y el subsidio para vivir, pero Naruto estaba constantemente perseguido por los habitantes del pueblo y constantemente abusada y golpeada.

Las tiendas lo echaron y lo vendieron mercancía podrida o pagan el doble del precio. Incluso en el orfanato que aún recibe el mismo tratamiento. Creciendo en este tipo de vida obligó a Naruto para madurar rápidamente si quería sobrevivir. Debido a este tratamiento Naruto se convirtió en un niño muy inteligente que podría rivalizar con la de Nara, se convirtió en frío y calculador para todos excepto para sus personas más cercanas que en su caso era simplemente el mismo Hokage y los dueños de un stand rammen. Sólo tres personas atendidas Naruto y se preguntó si estaba comiendo o durmiendo bien. Durante sus cosas cumpleaños eran aún peor, porque los habitantes del pueblo y algunos shinobi se reunían y le cazan como un animal y aquí es donde estamos.

Un niño asustado estaba corriendo por las calles de Konoha haciendo todo lo posible para evitar que los habitantes del pueblo y shinobi en la persecución. Los aldeanos gritaban:

"Die demonio"

"Sácalo, terminar lo que empezó el Yondaime"

Naruto se preguntó qué hizo para merecer ese trato y la vida dura.

"Deja por favor, ¿qué he hecho yo para alguno de ustedes?" - Preguntó Naruto, correr tan rápido como pudo, con las piernas de partida para regalar.

"Oh por favor, usted sabe muy bien lo que hiciste Tú mataste a mi hermano y mi padre." - Gritó uno de los aldeanos mientras lanzaba una botella vacía. "Vamos a terminar lo que empezó el Yondaime y matar al demonio" - el aldeano dijo mientras el otro le ayuda.

Naruto siguió corriendo hasta que miró hacia atrás a sus perseguidores y se dio cuenta de que un par de ellos parecía ser chunnin (A / N: Chunnin - Nivel medio shinobi).

Incluso pensó que Naruto era un monstruo resistencia, a 5 años de edad, no podía competir con la velocidad de un chunnin. El chunnin cerrar rápidamente la distancia entre él y Naruto, sacó un kunai y lo hizo una barra horizontal. Naruto ver el kunai que muy probablemente lo mataría él se agachó. Tiene que estaba esquivando dio cuenta de que el tiempo parecía detenerse. Después de esquivar la barra sin querer canalizar chakra en sus piernas tratando de saltar sobre una valla para escapar.

El resto del shinobi viendo esto fuera realmente sorprendido, pero no podía dejar que el demonio se escape por lo que todos ellos arrojó un par de kunais a él mientras decía "Kunai Kage Shuriken No Jutsu" el kunai multiplica a 15 y se va rápido en Naruto.

Naruto sabiendo que no podía esquivar a todos en mediados de aire comenzó a observarlos y calcular la mejor manera de evitarlos. Fue entonces cuando sucedió, su visión de repente se hizo más clara y el kunai entrante parecía casi detenerse, con sólo mirarlos podía ver donde podrían aterrizar. En respuesta a su instinto Naruto cogió rápidamente un kunai con la mano y empezó a desviar todos ellos, excepto uno que logró pasar sus defensas y golpeó el hombro.

Él gritó de dolor, pero logró superar la valla y la seguridad. Sacó el kunai de su hombro y se dio cuenta de que la herida ya estaba cerrando.

"Me pregunto por qué soy la única persona a sanar tan rápido" - se preguntó mientras caminaba por la aldea oculta en las sombras para evitar los aldeanos, pero rápidamente cuenta de que su visión era diferente, era blanco y negro y pudo ver personas con una llama azul dentro de ellos que rodeaba su cuerpo. Trató de empujar a los ojos para ver mejor y de repente se desmayó en el callejón, el estrés y el agotamiento de correr y tomar un kunai en el hombro era demasiado.

**Mindscape # # Naruto # #**

Naruto se despertó en lo que parecía ser una alcantarilla. Había tuberías en todas las paredes y el piso estaba lleno de agua con unos 20 centímetros de altura (8 pulgadas).Se preguntó por los pasillos interminables preguntándose dónde estaba cuando oyó una suave voz masculina llamándole

"Sigue mi voz" - dijo la voz extraña. Naruto no lo conocía, pero se sintió atraído por esta voz.

Después de caminar un par de minutos Naruto se encontró mirando a grandes puertas de hierro con barras verticales. La mitad de la puerta era un pequeño papel con el kanji de "Sello". Miró dentro de la jaula, pero parecía vacía.

"Hola Naruto" - dijo la voz. Naruto saltó hacia atrás sorprendido y vio a un hombre apoyado en la pared de alcantarillado fuera de la jaula.

Naruto observó al hombre con cuidado. El hombre estaba a punto de 190 cm de altura (6 pies 2), que tenía el pelo de punta rubio con dos mechones que enmarcaban su rostro y tenía los ojos azules. Llevaba un traje azul de cuerpo entero y la jonin estándar (Alto Nivel Shinobi) chaqueta plana. También llevaba una capa blanca con llamas rojas y tenía el kanji de "Yondaime Hokage.

"Y-Yondaime Hokage?" - Preguntó Naruto. Sabía muy bien lo que pasó hace 5 años, él sabía que el Yondaime murió para matar al Kyuubi, él era un héroe.

"Mi nombre es Minato Namikaze y yo soy el Yondaime Hokage" - dijo mirando al chico frente a él y se preguntó cómo sucedió tan pronto, Naruto parecía 5 como máximo.

"¿Cómo? Se supone que está muerto. ¿Estoy muerto también?" - Preguntó Naruto. "No, no está muerto, pero por desgracia yo soy" - minato respondió.

"Pero si estás muerto, ¿dónde estoy yo Y cómo sabes mi nombre?" - Naruto se preguntó qué demonios estaba pasando.

"Naruto, yo voy a explicar todo lo que se escucha con atención ok?" - Le preguntó a la que Naruto asintió. "Estamos dentro de tu mente, ésta es su paisaje mental, es básicamente una representación de la mente en la forma física entender?" Naruto asintió con la cabeza "Ahora la verdad es que yo soy tu padre"

Naruto se quedó inmóvil al oír eso. " _No, no puede ser, Jiji me dijo que no sabía quiénes eran mis padres "_ - Naruto pensó.

"YY-Tu mi padre ¿Cómo?" - Preguntó Naruto "Bueno por el cómo va a saber cuando su edad" - Minato dijo riendo "Pero es cierto, yo soy tu padre y yo siento no haber estado aquí con usted, pero Tuve que parar el Kyuubi. Pero escucha lo que no tengo mucho tiempo. "

"Es probable que se preguntó por qué este pueblo se sentirá como un monstruo." a la que Naruto asintió lentamente "Bueno, no hay ninguna manera fácil de decir esto, pero hace 5 años cuando nació el Kyuubi atacó la aldea. Sandaime dijo que yo maté al Kyuubi, pero eso es imposible. Kyuubi es una masa de chakra . sin llegar a un cuerpo físico, por lo que no puede morir La única forma que tuve que parar el Kyuubi era sellar el interior de un bebé recién nacido, lo siento decirlo, pero he tenido que sellar en ti "- dijo con un poco de vergüenza Naruto preguntándose cómo iba a reaccionar.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con cerrado? Soy el Kyuubi?" - Preguntó, dándose cuenta de lo que todos los nombres de los habitantes del pueblo le llamaban por.

"NO, no eres ni un monstruo ni el Kyuubi, tú eres mi hijo y por sellada quiero decir que el Kyuubi está atrapado en su intestino, detrás de estas barras Kyuubi adelantarse.." - Explicó Minato

De repente, detrás de los barrotes de la jaula vacía Naruto vio dos ojos rojos brillantes, con hendiduras verticales negras. A medida que los ojos se acercaron a las puertas se dio cuenta de la forma de un zorro con cola oscilando bruscamente en esta vuelta. Allí estaba detrás de las puertas el ser más poderoso en el mundo, el más poderoso de los 9 bijuu el Kyuubi no Yoko, el Nine tailed fox demonio.

Naruto ver este salto hacia atrás asustado al ver el monstruo que atacó la aldea y fue responsable de muchas muertes.

" **No necesito que me kit miedo "** - dijo el Kyuubi viendo al pobre chico. Sabía muy bien lo que los habitantes del pueblo le hicieron.

"Naruto" - Minato dijo que conseguir la atención de Naruto "Este es el Kyuubi y que no es el demonio todo el mundo piensa que él es el ataque de hace 5 años no fue su culpa." - Minato dijo y comenzó a explicar lo que sucedió en aquella fatídica noche hace 5 años. Desde cuando Naruto nació con el hombre enmascarado liberar el Kyuubi y control para atacar la aldea de Minato sellándolo con él.

Naruto todavía estaba congelado absorber lo que pasó, todo lo que su padre le decía. Naruto no sabía qué decir que era demasiado.

"Naruto" Minato continuó "Yo siento que tenía que sellar que Kyuubi dentro de ti. Has tenido una vida dura hasta ahora, pero confío en esto, será un poco mejor", dijo y tocó Minato Naruto estómago transferir efectivamente la clave del sello de Naruto y abrir la jaula.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" - Naruto preguntó preocupado de que él es el padre abrió la jaula y dejar que el Kyuubi a cabo.

"Naruto, te dije que no era culpa de ese Kyuubi esa noche. Kyuubi le ayudará a crecer y él estará a su lado para ayudarle en su batalla y asesorar. Lo único que te pido es . cuando su cerca de su muerte que se suelta el Kyuubi Él no merecía atrapado en una jaula para ser utilizado como un arma "- dijo Minato.

"Va a ser realmente mi amigo?" - Preguntó Naruto todavía poco temerosos de la zorra.

" **Por supuesto, voy a tener que cuidar y hacerte fuerte para que pueda proteger su hogar y sus amigos "** - respondió el Kyuubi y lo que sucedió después sorprendió a todos en el paisaje mental. Naruto de repente se apartó de su padre y se metió en las garras del Kyuubi.

"Tan suave y cálido" - dijo conseguir risas tanto de Kyuubi y Minato. "Ahora Naruto es más lo que tengo que decirte, yo no sé si te diste cuenta, pero no su visión parece diferente?" - Preguntó Minato

"En realidad todo es blanco y negro con usted que es azul y Kyuubi rojo" - Naruto respondió.

"Naruto, sabes que Uchiha Madara es?" - Preguntó Minato conseguir un gruñido de disgusto del Kyuubi mostrando claramente hay amor al líder Uchiha.

"Sí, yo sé que él fue uno de los fundadores de la hoja y el era el líder del clan Uchiha, que se supone que es uno de los más fuertes en el mundo." - Dijo Naruto sorprende a su padre. Naruto, aunque fue de 5 años era muy inteligente y le gustaba leer, pero va a la biblioteca era imposible, ya que él siempre fue expulsado.

. "Exactamente, pero lo que usted y el que no sabe es que Madara era de hecho mi padre que nunca dije nada a nadie porque decidí mantenerlo en secreto", - dijo. Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron cuando descubrió que el legendario Uchiha Madara era su abuelo. " _Yo soy el hijo del Rayo Amarillo del Yondaime Hokage Konoha y el gran Uchiha Madara, eh eh no hay manera de que no estoy convertirse en Hokage "_ - Naruto pensó

"Ah ah, con mi empezar mi tou-san (padre) y Madara ser mi oji-san (el abuelo) no hay manera de que no estoy convertirse en Hokage, lo creas" - Naruto gritó bombeo de su puño en el aire y conseguir una sonrisa de Minato.

"No tengo ninguna duda de que va a Naruto" - dijo Minato erizando el pelo de Naruto "Ahora se sabe que el Clan Uchiha tiene una línea de sangre, más específicamente un doujutsu ¿verdad?" Naruto asintió con la cabeza "Esta línea de sangre se llama el sharingan y activó su primer nivel, mire el piso" Naruto miró hacia abajo y vio su reflejo en el agua, sus ojos color rojo sangre con un tomoe negro en cada ojo "El Sharingan se desarrollará hasta está totalmente madura conseguir 3 tomoes en cada ojo "- Minato concluyó que no quería ir más lejos en el Mangekyou. Su tiempo se acaba y el Kyuubi podría explicar si alguna vez se abrió. " _Dios, espero que nunca tenga que pasar por eso "_- pensó Minato.

"OH, yo sabía que era increíble" - dijo Naruto feliz de saber todo acerca de su familia y encontrar que tenía una línea de sangre.

"Ahora Naruto, preste atención a lo que voy a decir" Minato comenzó "Yo sé que usted siempre quiso una familia, pero no se puede ir a la Uchiha Clan, además de tener la Kyuubi en ti, que si se enteran de que son un Uchiha lo utilizarán para su propio beneficio, yo quiero que seas una buena persona y no un arrogante, hambrientos de poder como el Uchiha son. Nunca confiar demasiado en el Sharingan, recuerdo que el Sharingan es sólo una herramienta, que tiene que no te hace todopoderoso ok? " - Preguntó Minato conseguir un movimiento de cabeza

"OK, mi tiempo está por terminar. Todo lo que he incluido las técnicas y las armas de mi clan se encuentran en el Complejo Namikaze y sólo usted puede entrar ya que no hay un sello de la sangre a su alrededor. Tenga cuidado para que nadie se entere. Tengo muchos enemigos como lo hizo Madara. Si en algún momento desea revelar su verdadera herencia les pido que revelan cuando es lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerse y proteger a alguien que te importa. Hay gente que no se detendrían ante nada para matar a usted o sus amigos para vengarse de mí " Minato dijo con un poco de pesar, después de todo, durante la tercera guerra shinobi era responsable del sacrificio de las fuerzas de Iwa.

"¿Sabes cómo utilizar chakra para desactivar los ojos?" - Preguntó conseguir un guiño de Naruto.

"Estoy desapareciendo, mi chakra está por terminar. Recuerde Naruto, yo y tu madre te quería mucho y siento que tuvieras que vivir esta vida y que crecen sin amor." - Minato dijo triste de cómo salió todo. Le pidió al Sandaime lo que el pueblo vio a Naruto como su héroe, pero él era ingenuo.

"No te preocupes tou-san conocí a usted después de todo lo que hiciste lo que tenías que proteger nuestra casa" - dijo Naruto conseguir una sonrisa de Minato cuando dijo a desaparecer hasta que ya no estaba de pie frente a él.

Naruto se despertó en el callejón preguntándose si todo era un sueño hasta que oyó una voz en su cabeza.

" **No juego, no era un sueño. Estoy aquí después de todo. Usted debe desactivar la vista por ahora y empezar a entrenar. Yo le ayudará en todo lo que pueda y cuando se tiene la edad que se entrenan para utilizar mi poderes "** - dijo Kyuubi

"Gracias, por lo menos yo te tengo conmigo me vendría bien la compañía." - Naruto respondió feliz con todo lo que pasó. ¿Quién sabía que esta noche podría llegar a ser el mejor regalo de cumpleaños.

" **No es necesario hablar en voz alta o la gente pensará que estás loco. Simplemente pienso y yo la oiré. Además, ahora que la jaula está abierta usted ganó mi segunda habilidad. Usted es capaz de detectar personas a tu alrededor y en el tiempo con el entrenamiento usted será capaz de sentir sus sentimientos, debe indicarle al hokage lo que pasó, él te ayudará, pero mantenerlo en la oscuridad acerca de mi ayuda, por ahora. "** - dijo el Kyuubi conseguir un guiño de Naruto mientras se levantaba, desactivado su Sharingan y comenzó a hacer su camino a la Torre Hokage.

**# # 15 Minutos más tarde la torre Hokage # #**

Naruto se dirigió a la oficina hokage después de discutir con el secretario y amenazándola de decirle al hokage que ella lo llama un demonio. La razón Naruto nunca se enteró del Kyuubi es que al parecer el lugar Hokage y la ley S-Rank que cualquiera prohibido decirle que tenía el Kyuubi en él, y el que lo rompió fue objeto de una ejecución inmediata.

"Viejo" - dijo Naruto ganarse la sonrisa del viejo Hokage feliz de ver a Naruto y conseguir un descanso de la serie Hokage un enemigo, el papeleo.

"Naruto-kun, ¿cómo estás? ¿Necesitas algo?" - Preguntó el Hokage. Incluso pensó que el hokage no estaba realmente relacionado a Naruto que ha crecido bastante cerca de él en el último par de años tratándolo como un nieto.

"Quería preguntarte si podrías decirme quiénes son mis padres?" - Preguntó Naruto jugando con el hokage un poco antes de que él le diga lo que pasó. " _Me pregunto cómo va a reaccionar, eheh "_ pensó.

"Yo ya dije que Naruto, lo siento pero yo no te conozco a tus padres están, lo único que sé es que son héroes que murieron luchando contra el Kyuubi" - contestó el sabía naruto quiénes son sus padres que era demasiado joven.

"Jiji, antes de que me diga lo que he venido aquí para que pueda informar a su ANBU irse. Yo sólo quiero decirte esto." - Dijo Naruto conseguir una cara de sorpresa de la Hokage.

"¿Cómo sabes que hay ANBU en la habitación?" - Le preguntó a la que Naruto respondió diciendo: "Puedo sentirlos por encima del techo" - Naruto respondió.

"Muy bien" - dijo el Hokage y con el movimiento de una mano que señala sus 4 ANBU guardaespaldas para salir de la habitación. "Ahora Naruto quiere ¿quieres decirme?" - Le preguntó

"Jiji, ¿estás seguro de que les envió todo por la borda aún puedo sentir otra persona allí" - dijo Naruto señalando detrás de esa librería. Una vez que Naruto dijo que el 4 ANBU rápidamente volvió y corrió hacia el intruso e inmovilizar rápidamente.

El intruso tenía equipo ANBU normal, pantalón negro y placa de acero en el pecho de protección, pero su máscara era completamente blanco con el kanji de "root". " _Maldito Danzou, metiendo la nariz donde no debe "_ - pensó hokage.

"Naruto, usted es de hecho un sensor de expertos, en realidad atrapado un intruso que estaba aquí" - hokage dijo "Oh, yo sabía que era increíble" - Naruto respondió conseguir un rió del viejo Hokage. Después de que la habitación estaba vacía Naruto se acercó a las fotos de los hokages anteriores y deteniéndose delante de la imagen del cuarto, dando vuelta a la hokage dijo: "Cualquier cosa que quieras decirme?"

El hokage palideció cuando Naruto le preguntó. "H-¿Cómo te enteraste?" - Preguntó el Hokage Naruto preguntándose ¿cómo averiguarlo. Muy pocas personas sabían que Minato era su padre.

"Ahora que lo pienso, casi podía ser su gemelo me pregunto cómo alguien había notado." - Dijo Naruto y comenzó a explicar todo lo que pasó dejando el Kyuubi ayudarlo, él es el nieto de Madara y lo que tiene el Sharingan.

" _Minato realmente era un genio, a pensar, incluso muerto, me da dolor de cabeza "_ - pensó el Hokage. "Ahora que usted sabe, ¿qué vas a hacer Usted sabe que no puede decir a nadie?" - Preguntó el Hokage.

"Voy a entrenar para convertirse en fuerte como mi padre era y luego me voy a tomar ese sombrero de los suyos" - Naruto respondió conseguir una risa del viejo Hokage de la que dijo

"No tengo ninguna duda de que va a"


	5. Chapter 5

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: NO POSEE NARUTO O SUS PERSONAJES

**Capítulo 04: La formación comienza**

**# # 1 años más tarde # #**

Un año ha pasado desde que Naruto se encontró que su padre era y la formación no podría ir mejor, con la ayuda del Kyuubi. Naruto estaba ahora 6 años y el que nunca fue capturado por los habitantes del pueblo, excepto si había un ninja entrenado entre ellos incluso entonces Naruto logró engañar a escapar.

Kyuubi Naruto tenía formación principalmente en el control de chakra, ya que uno de los beneficios de tener una bestia de cola sellado dentro de un ser humano es que se dio esa persona cantidades impías de Chakra y resistencia casi sin fin, sin embargo, si se mezcla el Kyuubi con lo que podríamos llamar el Uzumaki Bloodline. No era exactamente una línea de sangre, pero muchos miembros llamaron la 'maldición de la bestia sin cola ». Los miembros del Clan Uzumaki tienen un monto sin precedentes de chakra. El Chunnin regular del Clan Uzumaki tuvo misma cantidad de un kage. Naruto tenía sólo 6 años de edad, pero ya tenía suficiente chakra para que coincida con la mayoría jonin.

Sin embargo, con mucho control de chakra era extremadamente difícil. En principio cualquier jutsu que Naruto intentó que abrumado con chakra causando que falle o explosión en su cara. La primera jutsu el Naruto aprendido era Henge no Jutsu que permitió Naruto para cambiar su aspecto. Naruto realmente hizo la hokage para que le enseñara.

**# # Flashback hace 1 año # #**

_"Oye viejo, llame a enseñar al hombre el henge" - preguntó naruto_

_"¿Por qué quieren aprender, no puedes esperar a que la academia para empezar?" - El Hokage pidió que Naruto respondió: "Desde que me enteré de que mi padre era Quiero entrenar y crecer más fuerte, pero tengo que entrar en la biblioteca y no puedo porque piensan en mí como el Kyuubi"_

_El hokage bajó la cabeza avergonzado que no podía convencer a los aldeanos o proteger Naruto "Lo siento Naruto, he intentado todo lo posible para proteger a usted" - dijo_

_"No se preocupe, sólo enseñan a mí. Me ayudará a entrar en la biblioteca y no son expulsados de las tiendas también." - Dijo Naruto._

_"Bueno, es muy simple Los sellos con las manos son Dog-Jabalí-Ram, a continuación, suelte chakra para cubrir su cuerpo y pensar en la imagen que desea." - La hokage dicho y que Naruto trató de transformarse en de Hokage y el resultado fue , yo ni siquiera sabía lo que era._

_"Ir de tren ahora, tengo trabajo que hacer" - dijo el Hokage._

_"Muy bien, gracias, coger después" - respondió_

**# # # # Fin Flashback**

Con henge a su lado su vida tiene mucho mejor. A pesar de que odiaba a fingir ser otra persona con el henge se las arregló para entrar a la biblioteca e ir a las tiendas y conseguir una buena comida a precios normales. Qué sorpresa él era que los habitantes del pueblo eran realmente amable y buenas personas, el odio por el Kyuubi simplemente nubló su juicio. Naruto prometió que un día iba a conseguir su reconocimiento y, si no podía, al menos, que respetaría su poder. Él no quiere que la gente le temen, pero sería mejor que lo deseche como basura.

A pesar de que Naruto no tiene acceso a la sección de shinobi de la biblioteca desde que era un civil que decidió tratar de Henge en uno a los shinobi. Funcionó como un reloj, el secretario no tenía entrenamiento ninja para que no pudiera detectar henge de Naruto. Buscó en la sección de shinobi y encontró lo que quería "Introducción al control de Chakra ',' Fundamentos de Chakra", e incluso leer algunos pergaminos de las formas básicas de taijutsu 'Academia Taijutsu.

Una de las mejores cosas que jamás podría esperar era su sharingan. A pesar de que por el momento su sharingan todavía tenía una Tomoe en cada ojo. En cualquier momento se encontró ninguna shinobi en los entrenamientos motivos observaba con su sharingan para tratar de aprender todo lo que pudo. A pesar de que el sharingan estaba en su primer nivel que podía ver destellos de unos jutsus. Después de ver un mástil entre dos chunnin Naruto logrado copiar el Kawarimi no jutsu.

Naruto decidió una noche a escondidas alrededor de la aldea en el compuesto Namikaze. Naruto se mordió el dedo para extraer la sangre y la apretó contra la puerta un puf de humo y la puerta cerrada con llave. El compuesto en sí era pequeña, mucho más pequeña que la de los Hyuugas o los uchihas. La primera vez que pensó en moverse en el compuesto, pero no podía dejar que nadie lo viera por lo que decidió esperar hasta que él reveló quién era.

Mirando alrededor del complejo, que tenía 5 habitaciones, 3 baños, 3 salas de estar y un par de salas de almacenamiento. Sin embargo, la habitación más grande era la biblioteca, que tenía un montón de rollos de taijutsu, ninjutsu y genjutsu, algunos libros en fuinjutsu escritos por su padre y de Uzumaki Clan incluyendo kenjutsu. Había revistas y diarios del Clan. Su padre debe de haber recogido lo que encontró sobre el clan y se almacena aquí, junto con su madre, ya que ella también fue el último de su és de buscar Naruto decidió abrir unos pergaminos hasta que encontró a su padre taijutsu estilo personal. El Namikaze nunca fueron un clan ninja, sólo eran espera para iniciar su clan junto con el Uzumaki en Konoha.

Minato realidad nunca llamó a su estilo pero que parecía una mezcla entre el estilo de puño suave de Hyuuga con puño interceptor del Uchiha que se basaba en el sharingan. El estilo se basa en la predicción y evitar los ataques enemigos con rápidos contraataques a los enemigos presiones puntos. Una huelga general, fue necesario desactivar los brazos, las piernas, e incluso paralizar por completo o matar al enemigo. Era similar al estilo de puño suave de los Hyuuga en lugar de atacar Tenketsu (chakras) se centró puntos de presión.

Programa de entrenamiento de Naruto era el asesino. Con la ayuda del Kyuubi para guiarlo comenzó en la mañana y trabajaba todo el día por lo que después del sueño que pudiera empezar de nuevo al día siguiente. Un día fatídico Kyuubi Naruto prohibió su rammen constante comer lo que le obligó a comer verduras y una dieta equilibrada. Era un día oscuro.

Junto con su entrenamiento Naruto también eran pesos para aumentar su masa muscular y la velocidad. Sólo un par de libras para que no se doble su crecimiento. Él tenía 6 años de edad, después de todo, pero él ya estaba en el nivel de un Gennin excepto que no podía el Casquillo no jutsu. Los importes mínimos de clones que podían fue de 100, que no era muy servicial cuando Naruto sólo quería uno. Al menos sería confundir al enemigo que no tiene fin.

La primera arma que Naruto decidió aprender fue el Bo. Leyó acerca de ello en un libro y ya que el hokage era principal con este tipo de arma que se le preguntó si él podría pedir prestado unos pergaminos. Actualmente Naruto siempre había tenido con él un Bo madera, a nadie se trataba simplemente de un pedazo de madera, sin embargo Naruto era un nivel 2 Bo master, 2 de los 5 a los 6 años de edad.

El mayor desarrollo de Naruto tenía era su mente táctica, tal vez tenía un zorro sellado en él que hizo que Naruto muy astuto y hábil en las trampas, combinando esto con una mente de un bromista de los próximos años serán tiempos oscuros de Konoha.

Un día, Naruto estaba caminando por el pueblo, ya que su henge no fue hasta que llegó la costumbre miradas y la botella vacía de vez en cuando que le lanzaron los que simplemente esquivó. Naruto iba por su comida rammen semanal. El Kyuubi Naruto dejó de comer una comida rammen dos veces a la semana, que es mejor que ninguno en absoluto. " _Estúpida zorra y las verduras "_ - pensó.

" **mocoso desagradecido Si usted come sólo rammen usted se convertirá en una enana Usted necesita una dieta adecuada para crecer... "** - dijo el Kyuubi. En el último año y Naruto Kyuubi se han acercado. Tan cerca como un ser humano y un Fox puede, después de ignorar el constantes peleas y amenazas de muerte que tanto le gusta y respetado entre sí.

" _Bien, lo entiendo bola de pelo "-_ Naruto respondió y siguió caminando a su posición rammen. Naruto caminaba sin prestar atención a nada a su alrededor hasta que oyó un par de niños que discuten sobre algo, conseguir curiosos miraba más de cerca. Encontró a tres niños a la edad de 10, estudiantes de la academia más probables que estaban jugando con una niña. Parecía que era su edad. Tenía la longitud del cuello del pelo azul oscuro y ojos blancos, marca registrada del clan Hyuuga. La decisión de ayudarla corrió hacia ellos.

"Oye, déjala en paz" - dijo Naruto tratando de matones lejos de la chica.

. "Oh un niño jugando héroe Piérdete antes de que le duele demasiado" - dijeron que hizo Naruto salto delante de ellos proteger a la niña. La decisión de probar su punto que adoptó su postura defensiva Bo estilo. Su pierna izquierda ligeramente por delante de la derecha, las rodillas flexionadas ambas manos agarrando el Bo de madera en una posición hacia abajo. (A / N:. Ihen postura)

"Está tratando de asustarnos Permite darle una lección." - Dijeron, y empujó hacia adelante. Uno de los muchachos envió su brazo derecho hacia adelante tratando de golpear a Naruto. Naruto simplemente utilizó su Bo a la huelga los muchachos dan fuera del camino. Naruto entonces arrojó su Bo envío de un golpe en la barbilla chicos, como y uppercut. Otro chico trató de golpear a Naruto, que se agachó y con su golpe Bo pierna del muchacho que hace tropezar con interés que Naruto dio un rodillazo al chico duro en el estómago dejándolo en el suelo de dolor.

Naruto se volvió hacia el último chico que congeló sus ataques después de ver a sus amigos fácilmente derrotados. Recogiendo sus amigos que decidió huir antes de que él también se lastimó. Naruto volteando a ver a la niña preguntó: "¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy muy bien-f tt-y-gracias a ti" - tartamudeó la chica. Naruto no sabía si tenía miedo de él, pero él supuso que era tímido. "No hay problema, soy Uzumaki Naruto, ¿cómo te llamas?" - Le preguntó.

"H-H-Hinata Hyuuga" - contestó ella mirando a su salvador. A pesar de que todavía era joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse y mirar hacia abajo. Naruto tenía 6 años, pero era bastante un buen hombre joven guapo.

"Vamos, déjame ayudarte up" - dijo agarrando su mano y tirando de ella con suavidad, se dio cuenta de que ella no tenía el sello de la jaula de pájaro en la frente, se acordó oír la heredera Hyuuga era su significado era que la chica frente a él era la heredera del clan Hyuuga, ella era pequeña princesa bastante de Konoha.

"Hey, voy a almorzar a Ichirakus quieres venir?" - Le preguntó a la que Hinata asintió lentamente. Caminaron juntos y Hinata ver como los aldeanos miraron Naruto se preguntó por qué. El paseo estaba en calma, no hablaron mucho desde Hinata era terriblemente tímido. Al llegar a la base Naruto ordenó rammen pollo para los dos.

"Oh, Naruto es este tu novia?" - Una joven de detrás del mostrador le preguntó de forma burlona. Su nombre era Ayame estaba en su adolescencia, ella tenía el pelo y los ojos de color marrón y una cara bonita. Llevaba ropa sencilla y tenía un delantal blanco.

"N-No, nada de eso nos acabamos de conocer hace un par de minutos." - Respondió sonrojándose un poco, a pesar de que apenas la conoció, vio que ella era en realidad muy bonita y que crecerá hasta convertirse en un hermoso mujer.

Hinata no dijo nada ella se sonrojó muy duro y miró hacia otro lado para que nadie pudiera verla. Hablaron un poco durante su dat ... errm ... o sea comida. Cuando estaban terminando la comida, un miembro Hyuuga apareció un miraron a Hinata. Su nombre era Ko un miembro de sucursales y el guardaespaldas de Hinata.

"Hinata-sama, no eres tu padre te está esperando." - Dijo tomando la mano de Hinata y empezar a salir.

"B-Adiós Naruto-kun, i-fue un placer conocerte y-tú" - le dijo a Naruto que le dio su sonrisa astuta y miró a su comida para terminarlo.

" **Parece que se tiene un poco zorra** "- el Kyuubi dijo riendo" _Ella no es mi novia "-_ Naruto pensó enojarse.

" **Eso dices ahora, pero veremos en un par de años "-** el Kyuubi dijo riendo.

" _zorro pervertido "-_ pensó. Después de terminar la comida que pagó por ella y se fue a su formación.

**# # Pocas semanas después # #**

Naruto estaba caminando a su casa. Acababa de terminar su entrenamiento y fue como cualquier otro día, doloroso. Era dolor por todas partes. Durante las últimas semanas aumentó su formación taijutsu y comenzó con las armas. Ahora podía utilizar kunai y shuriken con una precisión mortal y con el Sharingan lo recogió rápidamente.

Durante su formación se las arregló para subir de nivel su Sharingan al nivel dos. Naruto tenía ahora dos tomoes negros en cada ojo y estaba muy orgulloso de sí mismo. Oyó rumores del prodigio del clan Uchiha que logró dominar plenamente el sharingan a la edad de 8. Naruto dijo que iba a madurar completamente incluso antes, y como cosa del destino, Naruto no sabía cuánta razón tenía.

En su camino a casa sintió dos firmas chakra en movimiento en silencio por el bosque. Colocar dos dedos en la tierra y se centra en su chakra se encontró con que una de esas firmas chakra pertenecía a su amigo Hinata se reunió hace unas semanas. Se pregunta lo que estaba haciendo esto más adelante en el día en que se fue en busca de ella.

Cuando llegó cerca de los dos vio a un ninja. Fue un Kumo shinobi de su diadema. Reconoció a este ninja, fue Embajador del Kumo para la nueva alianza entre Konoha y dio cuenta de que llevaba una bolsa en la espalda para que el chakra de Naruto detección Hinata sabía que estaba siendo secuestrado.

Lanzar rápidamente un par de shurikens a los ninjas. El shinobi fácilmente desviado a todos y se enfrentó al agresor y se sorprendió. Era un niño pequeño.

. "Oye chico, deje antes de matarte yo soy jonin, no eres rival para mí" - le dijo el hombre arrogante. Pero era cierto Naruto fue el nivel gennin y no pudo igualar el poder de un jonin, sin embargo Naruto era astuto. Sabía que tenía que avisar a alguien para venir y ayudar.

" **Naruto, cambiar conmigo, voy a enviar una bola de fuego hacia el cielo para alertar al ANBU "** - Naruto estuvo de acuerdo y cambió con el Kyuubi. El Kyuubi fue rápidamente a través de algunos sellos de la mano miró al cielo y gritó: "Katon - Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Estilo de fuego - bola Técnica Fuego)".

La Kumo shinobi estaba impresionado. A 6 años de edad, la realización de una técnica de fuego de rango C, no debe tener chakra para eso. Naruto sólo sabía que tenía que detener al hombre y activó su Sharingan. No le importaba si su secreto se levantó mientras Hinata se quedó a salvo. La Kumo shinobi decidió comprometerse y matar rápidamente al niño a salir antes de que llegaran los refuerzos.

La Kumo shinobi lanzó un par de shurikens y gritó "Shuriken Kage Bushin no Jutsu" del shuriken multiplicado a unos pocos docenas. Naruto no pudo desviar a todos y saltó hacia la izquierda para que el enemigo estaba esperando y le dio una patada fuerte en el estómago y un puñetazo en la cara, Naruto se estrelló contra un árbol y cayó al suelo agarrándose el estómago en el dolor. La Kumo shinobi se acercó a Naruto pensando que acaba de ganar, después de todo era sólo un niño pequeño. Entonces se dio cuenta de sus ojos eran el sharingan y pensó " _Un Uchiha rescatar a un Hyuuga lo irónico, pero aún así me lo llevaré también. Dos líneas de sangre son mejores que uno y el sharingan es uno de los más poderosos "._

El ninja Naruto fue a agarrar por el cuello, pero se tambaleó hacia delante cuando se dio cuenta de que era una Casquillo. Naruto aprovechó esta oportunidad, la eliminación de sus pesos y canalizar un poco de chakra del Kyuubi, su cuerpo no podía tardar mucho en este momento, acusado en un arranque de velocidad al ninja con un kunai en la mano y apretando su kunai contra el pecho del hombre matándolo con eficacia. La Kumo shinobi se preguntó cómo sucedió, ¿cómo podría un niño de esta edad ser tan rápido y derrotarlo y luego se dio cuenta de los ojos rojos con 3 tomoes negros en cada ojo que brilla intensamente y spinning. El ninja cayó al suelo muerto.

Naruto sabía que acababa de matar al enemigo y fue su primer asesinato, a pesar de que se avergonzaba de lo que hacía, tenía que hacerlo. El hombre no se iría sin Hinata y tenía que protegerla. Creciendo solos volvió hacía Naruto sobreprotector, él sin miedo saltar y destruir a otro pueblo para proteger a sus amigos. Puesto que él nunca tuvo, los pocos que tiene que daría su vida para protegerla.

Levantarse lentamente tropezó un poco hacia adelante, parecía que saque rompió algunas costillas. Caminando hacia Hinata abrió la bolsa y Hinata vio a su salvador por segunda vez. Era el chico rubio que conoció hace unas semanas.

Luego saltó rápidamente y abrazó y empezó a llorar. ". Ush, está bien Ahora estás a salvo, no voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño" - le susurró a consolarla. Ella lo abrazaba cuando los refuerzos llegaron liderado por Hyuuga Hiashi (Hyuuga Clan Leader) y vio lo que pasó. Al parecer, el mocoso demonio mató al Kumo shinobi y salvó a su hija. Se acercó a Naruto jalándolo de Hinata.

"Mantente alejado de ella, incluso pensé que aprecio lo que hiciste, me gustaría si se mantiene su distancia de ella" - dijo Hiashi en tono frío y duro. Cogió la mano de Hinata y dejando que él dijo: "Usted sigue siendo débil, se encuentre blanda y casi terminó siendo secuestrado No eres digno de ser el heredero del clan." - Dijo y se fue sin siquiera dejar que Hinata despedirse de Naruto.

El hokage llegó unos minutos más tarde y el ANBU le contó lo sucedido, él los ojos como platos cuando se dio cuenta que era Naruto que salvó a Hinata y logró matar al Kumo Shinobi.

"Naruto, ¿estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?" - La hokage preguntó preocupado. El primer asesinato fue el más difícil y, a veces se rompió shinobi y terminó su compañía antes de que comenzara.

"Estoy bien, sólo un par de costillas rotas, pero la bola de la piel se encargarán de ello. Aunque me siento mal que yo lo maté yo sabía que era la única opción. Sabía que necesitaba a él retrasar tanto como yo puede y si la oportunidad se presentó a matarlo. Así que no te preocupes por mí. Es la vida del ninja, después de todo. " - Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa débil que el hokage capturado.

"Entiendo Naruto No te preocupes, mañana ven a ver te voy a dar el pago de una misión de rango B para esto." - Dijo el Hokage le alborotaba el pelo y Naruto asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar hasta su casa. A pesar de que él mató a un hombre esta noche se las arregló para salvar a Hinata y en realidad se rompió el récord prodigio del Uchiha. "Parece que tengo mi sharingan maduró a los 6 años" - se dijo riendo mientras se dirigía a casa para una larga noche de sueño.


	6. Chapter 6

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: NO POSEE NARUTO O SUS PERSONAJES

**Capítulo 5 - Un par de perdedores**

**# # 1 Year Later - Naruto 7 Años de Edad # #**

En el último año han pasado muchas cosas en torno a Konoha, y todavía más con nuestra rubia alta. Ahora era niño de 7 años. Naruto cambió su atuendo, que ahora llevaba pantalones de color verde oscuro, un t-mierda azul con una chaqueta sin mangas de color naranja. (A / N: Comprobar el perfil de la imagen)

Hace un par de semanas se produjo un incidente que Konoha conmocionado. Del Uchiha Clan prodigio Uchiha Itachi masacró a su propio clan dejando vivos sólo a su hermano pequeño. Este evento se convirtió a su hermano pequeño Uchiha Sasuke en un vengador deseando sólo para matar a su hermano mayor para vengar a su clan caído.

El clan Uchiha, aunque eran pinchazos arrogantes que eran un clan poderoso y muy respetado en Konoha. El funeral fue enorme, cada persona en Konoha asistió y presentó sus respetos a la Hokage entregar el elogio. Naruto observaba desde lejos con una cara triste. Puede que no le gusta los Uchiha, pero de una manera que eran familia. Él también se sentía un poco contento de que él nunca le dijo a nadie que él era un Uchiha o tal vez él también estaría durmiendo bajo tierra en este momento.

Naruto decidió que después de este incidente, tal vez sería mejor decir la Hokage sobre su legado, pero manteniendo en secreto desde el pueblo por ahora. ¿Qué pensaría el pueblo, si después de la masacre Uchiha, el mocoso demonio apareció con el Sharingan y siendo uno de los últimos Uchiha.

" _Hombre, me gustaría ser comido vivo "_ - que sin embargo. Él lo más probable es que se ve obligado a cuando esté listo ser un donante de esperma para reiniciar su clan. Él era el mocoso demonio, lo más probable es utilizar y cuándo no descarta necesario.

Pensó en acercarse a Sasuke, pero cuando lo vio en la academia, el tipo de personalidad que tenía, hambrientos de poder, arrogante sabiamente optó por olvidarse de él y dejar que él sea.

La Academia de Konoha comienza a los 8 años a cualquier persona que desee convertirse en un ninja de Konoha. Los planes de estudio desde hace 6 años y termina con los estudiantes que son 14 años de edad y rango Gennin deberían aprobar los exámenes. La academia se inicia con la historia, las matemáticas y otros temas generales, luego se va para la teoría y los principios de chakra para stealth, armas, trampas de formación y entrenamiento táctico y termina con taijutsu y formación ninjutsu.

Cuando el Naruto mostró el Kyuubi su curriculum academia se preguntaba cómo diablos era la aldea de Konoha shinobi más fuerte en las naciones elementales. La clase de este año fue muy especial. La clase de Naruto se llenó de herederos del clan.

Allí estaba el Inuzuka conocida por sus socios del perro y la colaboración ninjutsu. El heredero del clan era Inuzuka Kiba, un chico fuerte y temerario, que tenía el pelo castaño y dos marcas rojas, una en cada mejilla, símbolo de su clan.

No era el Clan Akimichi. Su heredero era Akimichi Chouji, un pequeño niño con huesos grandes, cualquier persona que lo llamó grasa se estrelló. Su clan fue conocido por el uso de técnicas que se basó en el uso de altas calorías, lo que significa Chouji siempre estaba comiendo.

No era el Clan Yamanaka. Su heredera fue Yamanaka Ino, ella tenía el pelo largo y rubio y llevaba un traje de color rosa oscuro. Su clan de utilizar técnicas de la ían leer pensamientos con simple toque, confundido y hacer enemigos atacan entre sí e incluso tomar el control del cuerpo de los enemigos.

No era el clan Nara. Su heredero era Nara Shikamaru, tenía el pelo estilo piña y vestía camisa de malla con la chaqueta sin mangas negro y pantalón negro. Era perezoso y sobre todo dormía a través de clases. El clan Nara era conocido por sus miembros con alto coeficiente intelectual y ser muy hábil en la estrategia y la planificación. El padre de Shikamaru era en realidad el jefe de la división de estrategia de la aldea.

Estaba el clan Aburame. Su heredero era Aburame Shino, tiene un tipo recogido, distante a todo el mundo. Tenía gafas de sol negras y llevaba un reloj gris que prácticamente sólo mostró sus gafas. Su clan se basan en el uso de insectos para luchar. Sus hijos una vez nacidos se implantan con los insectos que se alimentan de su chakra para que puedan utilizarlos para luchar.

Estaba el clan Uchiha. El último miembro de su clan y era heredero Uchiha Sasuke. Vestía camisa azul con el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda y los pantalones cortos de color blanco. El clan Uchiha era conocido por su gran afinidad por el fuego y su Kekkei Genkai (límite Bloodline) el Sharingan Naruto que también tenía. Naruto era un Uchiha, después de todo.

También había una chica llamada Haruno Sakura, ella tenía el pelo de color rosa y llevaba un vestido rosa. A pesar de que no era de cualquier clan que estaba en esta era la hija de Haruno Akira, que era un miembro del consejo civil. " _Figuras "_ - pensó.

El último del clan no era otro que el Hyuuga Clan y su heredera Hyuuga Hinata. El clan Hyuuga al igual que los Uchiha eran conocidos por su doujutsu el Byakugan. Esta línea sucesoria cuando se activa permite que vean chakra con gran detalle, casi 360 grados y visión de largo alcance que se extiende a kilómetros si son lo suficientemente capacitado. El clan también tiene el estilo de taijutsu puño suave que es reconocida como la forma más fuerte.

Hinata y Naruto se conocieron hace un par de años después de que Naruto la salvó dos veces y ella se enamoró de él. Ambos se reunieron un par de veces a lo largo de los años y se convirtieron en amigos cercanos y aunque ninguno de ellos admiten que tanto gustaban más que simples amigos.

El año en curso se estaba hundiendo sin muchos problemas, Naruto decidió aceptar las sugerencias relativas a kyuubi academia y el uso de una máscara. El Kyuubi sugirió Naruto para ocultar su verdadera fuerza. "El engaño es el arma más poderosa del ninja Naruto y así optó por mostrar su máscara por ser un fuerte, cabeza de chorlito, niño tonto. Decidió convertirse en el último lugar y fue una buena elección, ya que cada maestro hizo todo lo posible para hacer quedar mal que no podía subir la sospecha, por ahora.

" _Apuesto a que el consejo civil tendría que me quede débil para siempre si pudiera "-_ Naruto pensó mientras trataba de dormir en el salón de clases.

**# # 1 Year Later # #**

En el último año Naruto creció más de lo que podía esperar. Gracias a su sharingan madurado logró copiar una técnica de gran utilidad mientras ve mástil de dos jonin.

**(FLASHBACK)**

Naruto se acercaba a un campo de entrenamiento de salto que sería vacío cuando sintió a las poderosas firmas chakra. La supresión de su chakra algo que el Kyuubi le enseñó que en realidad podría sorprender a la gente muy bien. Ser un sensor le permitió conocer si en realidad era suprimir la eficacia o no. Se acercó y se puso a mirarlos.

"SO KAKASHI ¿ESTÁ LISTO PARA NUESTRO RETO JUVENIL NEXT" - dijo un jonin que llevaba el cuerpo traje completo spandex verde una chaqueta plana jonin. Tenía las cejas gruesas Naruto había visto.

No prestar atención al ninja de pelo plateado identificado como Kakashi dijo "Dijo algo Gai?".

"Maldito seas Kakashi y sus formas de cadera. Nuestra clasificación se encuentra 50-50 ¿empezamos?" - Gai pidió que Kakashi asintió. Kakashi tenía pelo plateado que desafía la gravedad, que la ropa que llevaba estándar jonin, pantalón negro, camisa de malla con chaqueta plana jonin, y que cubre su ojo izquierdo era el Konoha Hitaiate (A / N: Creo que se llama Hitaiate).

Naruto miró con asombro la velocidad en la batalla. Su plena madurez sharingan le permitió seguir cada movimiento de cada uno de ellos lo hizo. La batalla fue a dar un par de minutos hasta que Kakashi se detuvo hitaiate deleitándose un sharingan.

" _¿QUÉ ¿Cómo puede tener un sharingan Pensé que todos murieron Uchiha Sasuke menos_ "- Naruto pensó preguntándose cómo podía tener el sharingan Kakashi. Kakashi era muy popular en Konoha era hijo de Colmillo Blanco de Konoha Hatake Sakumo conocido por ser tan poderoso como un sannin, por lo que no podía ser Uchiha.

" **Mire cuidadosamente kit, se esconde bajo la hitaiate lo que es probablemente un implante "** - contestó el Kyuubi.

La batalla continuó y Naruto copiar algunos jutsu incluyendo uno que ayudaría inmensamente Naruto y más tarde se convertiría en su marca registrada. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)"

**(FLASHBACK FINAL)**

Armado con el kage Casquillo que Naruto se dio cuenta de que transfirió sus recuerdos a la original que comenzó a usar para el entrenamiento. Por el momento límite de Naruto estaba a unos 1000 clones. Si alguien vio lo vio muchos lo más probable es llamar a un monstruo, después de todo, esta técnica fue un A-Rank Kinjutsu (Técnica Prohibida) por su uso masivo chakra que mataría a la mayoría de los ninjas.

Dado que Naruto ya tenía reservas nivel kage utilizando esta técnica apenas afectados sus reservas. Algo que Naruto se preguntaba era si se utiliza el Sharingan dio memoria fotográfica, porque se acordó de todo lo que veía.

Naruto estaba caminando a la torre Hokage, decidió que después de lo que pasó con el clan Uchiha sería la mejor opción para decirle al hokage tuvo el sharingan.

**# # # # Hokage Tower**

"Hey Jiji" - dijo Naruto con una sonrisa astuta. El seeing Naruto Hokage le dio una sonrisa, que apenas llegó a verlo hoy en día y se preguntó si era siempre la formación.

"Oh, Naruto-kun no has visto en mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo va el entrenamiento?" - Preguntó el Hokage.

"Va muy bien hecho, me dieron algunas técnicas increíbles" - dijo Naruto sonriendo "Probablemente te puedo llevar, viejo" - dijo riéndose.

"Yo no soy tan viejo Naruto-kun, ¿qué te trae por aquí?" - Preguntó el Hokage.

"Bueno, tengo un par de cosas por las que elegí para decirme si prometes no revelarlo hasta que esté listo" - dijo Naruto con una cara seria. El hokage preguntándose qué podría hacer un gesto con la mano y los ANBU salió de la habitación.

Naruto hizo un par de sellos de la mano y le dijo: "Fuuinjutsu - Cono del Silencio". El hokage quedó sin aliento cuando vio a Naruto realizar una C-Rank Fuuinjutsu, pero ya sabía que es el padre fue no sería mucho más sorprendente que estaba siguiendo sus pasos.

"Impresionante Naruto-kun, de 8 años y el estudio Fuuinjutsu" - dijo el Hokage impresionado.

"En realidad Jiji, que nunca te ha contado todo lo que pasó cuando yo como 6 años ¿sabes?" - Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa avergonzada. "Ahora Jiji prestar atención a mí" - dijo Naruto cerró los ojos y comenzó a canalizar chakra para ellos. Abriendo lentamente a él les mostró a la Hokage. Blood ojos rojos con 3 tomoes negro en cada uno, el sharingan.

El corazón le dio un vuelco hokage y sus ojos sobresalían casi saliendo de la cabeza. El Hokage se limitó a preguntar "¿Cómo?"

"Bueno, yo soy un Uchiha por parte de mi padre" - respondió

"¿Cómo es posible Minato nunca tuvo el Sharingan." - La hokage preguntó preguntándose cómo podría Minato nunca le dijo.

"Te lo explicaré todo", dijo deshabilitar sus ojos "Para empezar te diré que mi abuelo no era otro que Uchiha Madara".

Esa fue la gota que colmó el corazón del pobre hokage cedieron y se desmayó. Naruto viendo este sudor cayó. "Y él dice que no es viejo" - pensó en voz alta recogiendo el hokage y tendido en el sofá.

Un par de minutos más tarde, el hokage comenzó a despertar y vio a Naruto espera.

"¿Estás despierta ya Jezz Aqui." - Dijo Naruto dándole una taza de té.

"Lo siento Naruto, todavía no puedo creerlo. ¿Cómo puede ser esto?" - La hokage pedido preguntándose cómo podría Madara tener un hijo y nadie sabía. Y su hijo fue Minato Namikaze de toda la gente, tiene el pelo rubio por el amor de Kami.

Naruto comenzó a explicar lo que su padre le dijo. Madara sobrevivió a su batalla con Hashirama y fue salvado por una mujer que años después se convertiría en su un hijo y cuando murió su abuela Madara decidieron continuar con sus planes y dejaron Minato en el pueblo.

"Así que Madara estaba vivo ¿Quién hubiera pensado Madara tenía un hijo." - Dijo el Hokage de tomar la información "Bueno Naruto-kun me guardo este secreto hasta que esté listo para mostrar a todos lo que realmente eres Recuerde que tiene 3. legado es continuar Uzumaki Clan de su madre, y tanto sus padres, y el legado de Uchiha Madara "-. dijo.

"No te preocupes Jiji tengo pensado en poner de manifiesto todo lo que soy lo suficientemente fuerte para mí y todos los que se preocupan por proteger a mi padre y su abuelo ambos tenían un talento para mear de Iwa y yo no necesito problemas en este momento.". - dijo riendo

" _Eso lo hicieron_ "- la hokage pensó en lo Iwa sufrió a manos tanto de Minato Namikaze y Uchiha Madara

"Pero cuando te revelo lo que soy, si es que alguna vez tratan de mí o de alguien que me importa que me quemaré pueblo al suelo herido" - Naruto dijo en tono serio y frío.

"No me puse a pasar, ese maldito Onoki el Tsuchikage es tonto y viejo y terco Ten cuidado." - Dijo el hokage "Naruto, yo quería preguntarte cómo puedes ya madurado plenamente sharingan es muy raro, incluso despertar al principio de la vida "

"Ves Jiji, me desperté cuando yo tenía 5 años de edad después de un chunnin trató de atacarme y me maduró cuando maté al Kumo ninjas que trataron de secuestrar a Hinata" - explicó que el hokage asintió tenía sentido, el sharingan despierta y evoluciona en la vida y situaciones de muerte.

. "Así que eso es lo que fueron capaces de seguir el ritmo de un jonin El sharingan es verdaderamente un poder aterrador" - la hokage exclamó el sharingan permite a 6 años de edad, para matar a un ninja entrenado.

"Voy Jiji, pensé que debería saber después de lo que pasó con los Uchiha" - dijo Naruto Hokage salir de la oficina.

" _Él un día realmente tomar este sombrero de mí "_ - el hokage pensó riéndose.

- **# # # # Konoha Calles**

Naruto estaba caminando por las calles de Konoha ir a un campo de entrenamiento para conocer y comenzar a entrenar a sus afinidades elementales. Él ya sabía que probablemente tendría el fuego de la sangre Uchiha pero podía tener más o ni siquiera el fuego, más vale prevenir que curar.

Naruto caminaba pacíficamente manteniéndose en las sombras para no tener problemas hasta que escuchó a alguien llorando comprobación para ver quién era, se dio cuenta de que era Hinata, ella tenía sus rodillas a su pecho y lloraba. Naruto corrió rápidamente a su lado.

"Hinata-chan ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?" - Preguntó preocupado por ayudarla.

Hinata, viendo a Naruto rápidamente abrazó llorando aún más. Naruto trató de preguntarle qué le pasaba, pero ella no respondió. Naruto comenzó a susurrar palabras de consuelo diciendo que estaría bien hasta que se quedó dormido en el pecho cansado de tanto llorar.

Naruto cogió su estilo nupcial y la llevó a su apartamento, le acostó en su cama tomó una silla y sentarse junto a ella, dijo, agarrando su mano se quedó dormido minutos después.

Después de unas horas, era tarde por la noche alrededor de las 02 a.m. Hinata comenzó a despertar hacia arriba, abriendo los ojos sin saber dónde estaba ella saltó despertar Naruto quien estaba a su lado. Al ver que estaba a su lado, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta que recordó todo lo que pasó ayer.

"Hinata-chan lo que pasó Me puedes decir voy a ayudar?" - Dijo Naruto haciendo todo lo posible para ayudarla.

Hinata estaba mirando el suelo triste, decidió contárselo todo y empezó a extraer un pedazo de tela que estaba atado a la frente, ella se lo quitó con un tatuaje de color verde, que era el sello de la jaula de pájaro. Naruto se sorprendió al ver esto que calificaron la heredera del clan.

"Mi padre ss-s-dije yo-ww que w-débil para ser la heredera h-o-de t-clan para h-b-que marca m-me y ... d-f-renegó de la H-C-clan Hyuuga "- dijo mirando al suelo. Naruto estaba furioso cómo pudieron hacer eso a la familia, la marca es una decisión despreciable, pero para eliminar un miembro, e incluso a su hija del clan por ser débil.

"Está bien Hinata-chan, no son débiles y ... me tienes" - dijo un poco sonrojada.

"Pero yo soy débil, casi me secuestraron yo era la misma edad que tú y se las arregló para salvarme yo soy nada más que un perdedor.." - Contestó ella llorando y toda su ira y frustración.

"No, Hinata no eres débil eres una suerte, leal, trabajador y una persona hermosa." - Dijo tener rubor de su "Look at me" - dijo tomándole la mano a la barbilla y levantar la cabeza, que cerrado los ojos y continuó. "Yo soy odiado por todos en el pueblo, porque todos me llaman demonio y tratan de hacerme daño, a ellos no soy nada más que un perdedor que ni siquiera debería ser permitido vivir, pero no se rinden y yo nunca rendirse que mi nindo y un día voy a demostrarles que soy fuerte ". - Exclamó conseguir una sonrisa de ella

"¿Es por el k-Kyuubi?" - Preguntó ella sabía que sería tema delicado.

"H-¿cómo lo sabes?" - Naruto preguntó tartamudeando un poco sorprendido que ella conocía.

"Bueno, cuando yo uso el Byakugan puedo ver el chakra rojo en el intestino y el padre me dijo que me alejara de ti, y los aldeanos llame demonio así que hice un poco de investigación" - dijo.

"¿Es que me h-odio?" - Preguntó Naruto se preguntó si iba a perder a su único amigo.

. "No, claro que no sé yo que tú no eres el Kyuubi Usted es una persona amable, alegre y valiente." - Dijo abrazándolo. Naruto sintió un tremendo peso dejando los hombros.

"Hinata, vamos a trabajar duro y demostrarles que dejarte ir fue la peor decisión que jamás podrían hacer si quieres yo te ayudo." - Dijo

"¿En serio?" - Preguntó ella con suerte

"Por supuesto, yo me ocupo de la gente que me importa y ... amor" - dijo Naruto con un rubor, ligeramente inclinado hacia adelante y besó suavemente en los labios.

Hinata no esperaba eso, pero ella también lo amaba ella le devolvió el beso, moviendo suavemente sus labios, no podía estar más feliz a su mejor amiga, su amor platónico, su amor estaba besando y diciendo que la amaba.

Naruto no podía estar más feliz cuando Hinata le devolvió el beso, él pensó que nunca le gustaría que más que amigos. Poco a poco copia de seguridad y poner fin al beso que ambos estaban rubor. Hinata le dio un rápido abrazo y dijo entre sollozos "Naruto-kun, gracias, yo también te quiero".

"Prometo Hina-hime" se sonrojó al escuchar el nombre cariñoso "que algún día eliminar ese sello le prometo que yo te protegeré y juntos vamos a mostrar al pueblo lo que un par de perdedores puede hacer." - Naruto exclamó dando ella su sonrisa astuta y besándola en la mejilla hasta que se desmayó.

"Bueno, que duró más de lo que pensaba", - dijo riendo.


	7. Chapter 7

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: NO POSEE NARUTO O SUS PERSONAJES

ZyiareHellsing: No me gusta mucho personajes que tienen un gran nombre, como en este caso, Uzumaki-Namikaze-Uchiha así que simplemente voy a elegir entre Uzumaki o Namikaze cuando revelo su herencia. No tendrá Uchiha en su nombre.

Nhalltheway: La primera vez que lo único que dijo el Hokage estaba a punto de conocer a su padre y lo que sucedió la noche en que nació. Dejó el Kyuubi, Madara y su sharingan. También la madre de Hinata está muerto, lo de siempre, ella murió cuando Hanabi nació.

Sobre la línea de tiempo es un poco estrecho. No quería que Naruto es demasiado lejos de Madara, así que decidí que fuera su nieto.

**Capítulo 6: Jutsus y Sueños**

**# # Semanas Pareja Más tarde # #**

Un par de días después de que Naruto Hinata encontró, le preguntó si quería vivir con él para que ella aceptó y comenzaron a hacer todo juntos, vivir, comer y formación. Ellos incluso dormir abrazados juntos. Naruto Hinata enseñó el kage Casquillo e incluso pensó que sólo podía hacer uno era suficiente. Ellos comenzaron a enviar a la Academia, excepto en días se había entrenamiento taijutsu.

Naruto también tomó Hinata al hokage y explicó todo lo que pasó. Decir que el hokage estaba enojado era un eufemismo, pero desde que fue considerada y huérfana ahora Sarutobi accedió a darle un subsidio meses hasta convertirse en Gennin.

Naruto Hinata sugirió que mantuvieron su relación en secreto hasta que fueran mayores. No quería que los habitantes del pueblo para darle el mismo tratamiento que recibe. En la academia cada uno tomó sus asientos diferentes para no despertar sospechas. Y así comenzaron a enviar kage Casquillo de la academia y la formación en conjunto. Hinata durante los últimos días tiene que cumplir con el Kyuubi y cuando ella lo encontró con las puertas abiertas se desmayó.

Ahora nos encontramos con la pareja en un campo de entrenamiento. Naruto sacó papel chakra y le dio una a Hinata.

"Ok Hina-Hime se trata de papel chakra, que es utilizado para probar afinidades elementales basta con pulsar chakra a él y vamos a ver" - explicó Naruto empujando chakra a su papel en el que se derrumbó en conjunto muestra una gran afinidad por el elemento rayo entonces la división de papel en dos y estalló en llamas.

"Mira, yo tengo tres afinidades Mi principal parece relámpagos y viento de secundaria y Fuego." - Dijo que él ya sospechaba fuego y relámpagos de su padre después de todo él era un Uchiha y su Hirashin es un raiton (elemento rayo) Técnica para la viento debe venir de mi madre. Fue una pena que él no tenía ningún elemento defensivo, pero siempre puede crear sus propias técnicas.

Hinata empujó chakra a su papel y se divide en dos partes siendo molesta mojado. "Parece que tienes viento como yo y también el agua, ahora, entonces vamos a empezar a entrenar, voy a empezar con el fuego ya que nuestro pueblo es conocido por ellos Usted debe comenzar con agua porque el viento es muy poco frecuente en Konoha." - Explicó y ambos iniciado el camino habitual Naruto hizo 100 kage bushins y trató de quemar una hoja y Hinata si se moja.

Naruto y Hinata ambos fueron a la biblioteca en henges, no querían ningún problema y nos dieron algunas técnicas para cada una de sus naturalezas. Naruto decidió entrar en el compuesto Uchiha ya que el Uchiha eran conocidos por sus técnicas de fuego y con el Sharingan que debe tener un montón de técnicas para todos los elementos. Bueno, en realidad se rompen en una biblioteca clan y robar técnicas, pero Naruto era un Uchiha por lo que debe tener acceso a ellos.

- **# # Fuera del Compuesto Uchiha Late Night # #**

Tanto Naruto y Hinata estaban fuera del recinto Uchiha vestida únicamente en negro. Naruto tenía su sharingan activo, así Byakugan de Hinata para comprobar si hay otros shinobis. Haciendo su camino a través de las puertas y en la biblioteca que se encuentra en la casa principal, vieron a su compañero de clase que Sasuke estaba despierto.Rápidamente se puso detrás de él y lo noqueó con un golpe en el cuello y se dirigieron a la biblioteca. La biblioteca era enorme por decir lo menos, como se espera de un clan hambriento de poder con los ojos de copia.

La biblioteca se divide en secciones, **Ninja Artes** , **Historia del clan** , **registros y diarios** . Ambos se dirigieron a la sección de Shinobi y tenía Ninjutsu, Taijutsu y Genjutsu Secciones. La sección de Ninjutsu se divide en los elementos: **. Elemento Fuego, Elemento Agua, Elemento Tierra, Elemento Viento, Elemento Rayo y técnicas no Elemental** Cada una de esta sección fue subdividida y tenía pergaminos sobre la forma de aprender de cada uno de estas manipulaciones, sino también técnicas de varias filas.

Comenzaron a pasar por unos pergaminos hasta Hinata dijo "Todos ellos son en blanco" - dijo tener una mirada confusa de Naruto. Naruto podía ver fácilmente las instrucciones de los jutsus hasta que lo descubrió. "Lo entiendo, sólo alguien con el sharingan puede leer el contenido de los rollos, a nadie parece vacío Es un buen truco en realidad." - Dijo conseguir un ceño de Hinata.

"No te preocupes, voy a leer a todos y os enseño el jutsu de agua me parece" - dijo haciendo veinte kage Casquillo y empezó a ir a través de las técnicas.

**Elemento Fuego:**

Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (técnica de Gran bola de fuego) C-RANK. Envía una enorme bola de fuego al enemigo.

Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu (Técnica de Phoenix Fuego) C-RANK. Envía pequeñas bolas de fuego a los enemigos que se queman al entrar en contacto.

Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu (Técnica de Fire Dragon) C-RANK. Envía un torrente de fuego en forma en forma de un dragón hacia el enemigo.

Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu (Técnica de Gran Dragón de Fuego) B-RANK. Envía un torrente de fuego en forma en forma de un dragón hacia el enemigo. Versión mejorada del Ryuuka no Jutsu.

Katon: Karyūdan no Jutsu (Dragón de Fuego Bullet) B-RANK. Creado por el Sandaime Hokage. Envía una lluvia de pequeñas bolas de fuego que derrite cualquier cosa o explotan al contacto.

Katon: Zukokku no Jutsu (Cranium Carver) B-RANK. Envía una bola de fuego en el suelo que explota la creación masiva ola de calor.

Katon: Haisekishō no Jutsu (ceniza Pila Burning) B-RANK. Envía un flujo de chakra facultado pólvora y rodea al enemigo, el usuario puede encender la nube haciendo clic en sus dientes creando una gran explosión.

**Elemento agua:**

Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (Clon de Agua) - B-RANK. Crea un clon de agua con 10% de la fuerza de la inicial.

Mizu Shuriken Bunshin no Jutsu (Agua Shuriken) - D-RANK. Crea y envía al agua enemigo formado shurikens, los números varían con la cantidad de chakra.

Mizu no Muchi (Látigo de Agua) C-RANK. El usuario crea un látigo de agua que puede contener o hacer daño al enemigo.

Suiton - Suishouha (Exploding Water Wave) A-RANK. El usuario expulsa grandes cantidades de agua a través de su boca se estrelló a los enemigos.

Suiton - Baku Suishouha (Gran Ola de agua Explotar) S-Rank. Versión mejorada del Suiton - Suishouha.

Suiton - Daibakufu no Jutsu (Cascada Vortex) A-RANK. Crea una caída de agua que luego se derrumba en el enemigo.

Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Dragón de agua) B-RANK. Crea un dragón de agua que captura y aplasta al enemigo en el suelo.

Suiton - Suijinheki (Muro de Agua) C-RANK. Crea un muro de agua defensivo.

Suiton - Suirou no Jutsu (Prisión de Agua) C-RANK. Crea una esfera de agua que atrapa al enemigo dentro de la prevención de su escape.

Suiton - Teppoudama (Bullet Agua) C-RANK. El usuario inicia par o balas de agua al enemigo.

**Elemento Tierra:**

Tsuchi Bunshin no Jutsu (Tierra Bushin) C-RANK. Crea una Casquillo tierra.

Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu (Técnica Double Suicide decapitación) D-RANK. El usuario agarra al enemigo desde tierra y surge de él enterrar el enemigo.

Doton - Doryuudan (dragón de la tierra Bullet) B-RANK. Los usuarios envían muchas balas de tierra al objetivo.

Doton - Doryuu Taiga (Río Lodo) B-RANK. El usuario crea un río de lodo que se estrellaron contra el enemigo.

Doton - Yomi Numa (Underworld Pantano) A-RANK. El usuario transforma el suelo en un pantano que se traga y aplasta al enemigo.

Doton - Doryuuheki (Wall Earth) C-RANK. El usuario crea una pared de tierra para la defensa.

Doton: Domu (Tierra Lanza) C-RANK. El usuario crea lanzas tierra que surgen de debajo del enemigo.

**Elemento del Viento**

Fuuton no Jutsu (Elemento Viento) C-RANK. El usuario respira y libera un pequeño viento que permite cambiar la posición, mientras que el aire.

Fuuton - Daitoppa (Gran Avance) C-RANK. El usuario exhala una ráfaga de gran alcance y de aire comprimido, los golpes al enemigo.

Fuuton - Kaze Shuriken (Wind Shuriken) B-RANK. Los usuarios envuelve sus shurikens con una capa de viento que corta a través de todo.

Fuuton - Renkuudan (Vacuum Bullet viento) A-RANK. El usuario crea balas de aire a presión que se dispararon contra el enemigo.

Fuuton - Shinkuuha (Air hoja) A-RANK. El usuario exhala un viento como la hoja que corta a través de cualquier cosa.

Fuuton - Atsugai (Bomba presión del viento) A-RANK. El usuario exhala gran esfera de aire a presión que estalle en contacto.

Fuuton - Reppushou (Wind Wave) C-RANK. El usuario aplaude sus manos y desató una poderosa ola de aire sin necesidad de inhalar.

Elemento Rayo

Raiton - Raikyuu (rayos Bola) C-RANK. El usuario crea una bola de relámpagos que se lanzó en el enemigo lo chocante.

Raiton - Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Rayo Clone) A-RANK. Un clon de sombra creada con chakra rayo. Cuando destruyó este chakra se transfiere al enemigo lo chocante.

Raiton: Gian (Falso Oscuridad) B-RANK. El usuario emite una lanza un rayo de su mano que empala el enemigo.

Raiton - Jibashi (Murder electromagnética) - B-RANK. El usuario crea una ola de energía que los choques de todo a su alrededor.

Raiton Raikōchū (Flash Pilar) B-RANK. Una técnica de ilusión las persianas al enemigo con luz brillante.

**Genjutsu**

Kokuangyou no Jutsu (Bringer of Darkness) A-RANK. El usuario trampas del enemigo con un vacío negro cegamiento del enemigo y opacar otros sentidos. Esta ilusión no puede ser interrumpido sólo el usuario la cancela o se ve obligado a liberarlo.

Magen - Jigoku Gouka no Jutsu (Técnica de fuego del infierno) B-RANK: crea una ilusión que hace que el enemigo piense que está siendo quemado vivo.

Magen - Jubaku Satsu (Árbol muerto Binding) B-RANK: técnica de ilusión que crece un árbol detrás del enemigo lo congela lugar y permitir al usuario para atacar al enemigo.

Magen - Kasegui no Jutsu (Shackling estacas) C-RANK. El usuario cierra los ojos con el enemigo lo paraliza con eficacia en su lugar. Sharingan Obligatorio.

Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu (Falsos Alrededores) C-RANK. El elenco de usuario y la ilusión y el área sobre la alteración de su aspecto.

Magen: niju Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu (Doble Falsos Alrededores) B-RANK. Esta técnica supone una ilusión dentro de la ilusión original para engañar al enemigo en caso de que rompa el primero.

"OK Hinata-chan, tengo la mayoría de ellos memorizan vamos" - dijo, y tanto dejó el Uchiha con un gran inventario de técnicas para la práctica posterior. Salieron del recinto y estaban caminando a casa, todavía era temprano o tarde dependiendo de la perspectiva, que fue alrededor de las 2 am.

"Hey Hinata-chan, ya que todavía estamos a tiempo es lo que quieres de revisar la biblioteca del clan Hyuuga que?" - Preguntó Naruto. Sabía que era un tema delicado familia de Hinata, él todavía se recuerda para ayudar a Hinata lograr uno de sus sueños.

**(FLASHBACK)**

_**# # Un par de días después de Hinata comenzó a vivir con Naruto # #**_

_Naruto y Hinata estaban comiendo juntos después de su entrenamiento de la mañana y empezaron a hablar de sus sueños y esperanzas para el futuro._

" _Así que Hinata-chan ¿cuáles son sus sueños para el futuro? " - Preguntó Naruto. Hinata estaba todavía un poco tímida alrededor de él, pero estaba empezando a cambiar. Al menos su tartamudez y desmayo se había ido, casi._

" _Yo sé que quiero llegar a ser un poderoso ninja para demostrar que no soy débil, pero ... a pesar de que fue desautorizado de mi clan me gustaría poder deshacerse de la junta pájaro enjaulado y la unidad de las familias. Sé que puede sonar ingenuo, pero incluso después de que mi padre expulsión del clan de la familia rama eran siempre bueno conmigo y quiero ayudarles a volver "- dijo con confianza. Ella no lo sabía aún, pero la personalidad de Naruto comenzaba a frotar en ella, estaba cada vez más seguro y hasta empezó a ayudar a Naruto en sus bromas._

" _Usted no es ingenuo Usted es una persona muy amable y me hizo la promesa de eliminar el sello y cuando lo hago se puede planificar para ayudar a la familia de la rama. "- exclamó. Después de todo, con la ayuda de sus bushins kage y notas de su padre en Fuuinjutsu, Naruto estaba avanzando bastante bien._

**(FLASHBACK FINAL)**

"Hm, no sé si es una buena idea. Me sería difícil colarse inadvertido." - Ella dijo. Después de todo el Byakugan era frecuentemente utilizado para misiones de exploración y era muy difícil sorprender a un miembro Hyuuga mucho menos entrar en el recinto.

"Oh, por favor, todos ellos dicen que tienen el" todo ojo que ve ", pero eso no me impidió por irrumpir en el recinto y la colocación de polvo de enganche en su ropa interior" - dijo Naruto recordando las risas del Hyuuga recibe cuando estaban constantemente rascándose .

"Eso era verdad?" - Preguntó ella sorprendida.

"Por supuesto, siempre estaban pegados a pinchazos, pero no lo hicieron a usted" - dijo asegurándole.

"OK, si está seguro de que puede colarse en la continuación de la mañana en" - dijo.

Se dirigieron al complejo Hyuuga y vieron desde lejos. Naruto extendió la capacidad de detección y encontró cuatro guardias que custodiaban la entrada, menos mal que no tenían el Byakugan activado. Se abrieron paso más cerca de las paredes y esperaron a que el guardia de terminar su revisión de rutina. Ellos canalizan chakra a sus pies y subieron la pared.

Una vez dentro de Naruto Hinata guiada a la biblioteca ya Naruto no realmente ahora el compuesto del todo bien. Una vez dentro de la biblioteca de la misma cosa ocurrió en los Uchiha, sólo un usuario Byakugan podía leer los pergaminos. Al parecer, Ninjutsu y Genjutsu fueron prácticamente inexistentes, deben haber pensado que era inferior a confiar en otra cosa que no sea su línea de sangre.

Hinata abrió rápidamente los rollos y comenzó copiando y dándoles a Naruto que él les estaba almacenando en un sello de almacenamiento que había traído. Fuuinjutsu de Naruto estaba bastante bien para su edad, él sabía cómo hacer simples rollos de almacenamiento de todo tipo y estaba empezando en el nivel Fuuinjutsu medio.

Dejaron el compuesto con las características específicas del estilo de puño suave que Hinata ya conocía los fundamentos y las técnicas que utilizan.

Hakke Kuushou - ocho signos adivinación Air palma - el usuario se concentra chakra en la palma de su mano y lo empujó hacia adelante enviando una onda de chakra al enemigo.

Hakke Rokujuuyonshou - Ocho símbolos de adivinación, sesenta y cuatro palmas de las manos - El usuario cierra los principales 64 tenketsus del enemigo y en velocidad increíble.

Hakke Hyakunijuuhachishou - Ocho símbolos de adivinación, Ciento Veinte y Ocho Palmas de la mano - Similar a la técnica anterior, sin embargo, cierra 128 puntos noquear al enemigo casi al instante.

Hakkeshou Kaiten - Ocho Palms Adivinación de la mano, Giro Celestial - el usuario comienza a girar y liberando chakra de todos sus tenketsus Se forma una cúpula protectora a su alrededor que desvía todos los ataques. Es considerado el Hyuuga última defensa.

Armados con nuevas técnicas que empecé a entrenar con más, en su mayoría Hinata, quería dominar el puño suave Hyuuga para más adelante en la vida demostrarles que con trabajo duro se puede superar a un genio.

¿Te gusta? R & R


	8. Chapter 8

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: NO POSEE NARUTO O SUS PERSONAJES

**Capítulo 7: Alegrías de D-Ranks**

Hace un par de años han pasado y Naruto y Hinata han crecido bastante. Ahora estaban ambos a 10 años de edad y cada uno de ellos fueron un poco más altos que los niños de la misma edad, debido a su formación constante. Tanto Naruto y Hinata estaban muy fuertes en comparación con otros de su edad, si incluso se podría comparar.

En la academia física shinobi acondicionado y la formación sólo se inician cuando los estudiantes tienen 12 años de edad en la que aprenden el estilo de taijutsu academia junto con ninjutsu. Si fueran a enfrentar Naruto y Hinata iban a quedar destruidas.

Los dos estaban bien redondeado ninja Naruto embargo todavía no podía un elenco de nivel bajo genjutsu sin sharingan para salvar su vida. En realidad le resultaba más fácil echar alta genjutsu rango que requieren más chakra que los de bajo nivel. A pesar de que Naruto se centró mucho en el control de chakra llevándola a niveles jonin todavía no podía hacer ni una sola Casquillo. Él hizo bien al menos el cincuenta o el que se producirá un error.

Naruto finalmente masterizado bastón bo, pero decidió aprender kenjutsu desde que su madre fue uno de los mejores de la hoja. Puesto que no podía conseguir en la mayoría de tiendas que compró par de libros en forjar armas desde que tuvo la naturaleza del fuego, decidió forjar es poseer armas con chatarra y otras armas que encontró en los campos de entrenamiento. Con el tiempo se iba a comprar metales chakra para una espada adecuada.

De hecho, tanto de ellos aprenden kenjutsu y el mismo estilo pero Naruto velocidad y fuerza y Hinata ser más flexible prefirió esquivar los ataques favorecida.

Este tipo de estilo de kenjutsu al igual que su taijutsu se basó al parar o esquivar los ataques con ataques rápidos destinados a poner fin a la batalla en una huelga.

Este fue el estilo de kenjutsu del Clan Uzumaki. Uzumaki Kushina antes de su muerte estaba a la par con los Siete Espadachines de la Niebla, este grupo estaba compuesto por el mayor espadachines de la niebla y no debían ser subestimado, de hecho, cada una de las espadas tenían habilidades especiales que favorecían a cada uno de sus estilos .Kushina, de hecho, era conocida como la Muerte Roja de Konoha, debido a su color de pelo rojo carmesí.

Naruto también aprendió el puño suave con Hinata y ambos practicó hasta perfeccionado. Aunque sharingan de Naruto no podía ver los puntos de chakra se adaptó al estilo de los puntos de presión. Uno de los problemas que tenían era la piscina chakra bajo de Hinata por lo que se centró en que para el año pasado y casi lograron aumentar sus niveles un poco, tenía bajos niveles de chakra jonin y control de nivel kage. Naruto tenía altos niveles de chakra kage y control de nivel jonin.

Naruto se dio cuenta de que Hinata era bastante competente en el puño suave y le preguntó por qué su familia tratan tan mal cuando era muy talentoso. El hecho es que con el fin de aprender el puño suave con eficacia y formar a sus posturas y técnicas habría que utilizar al otro como sujeto de prueba y tenketsus cierre fue muy doloroso para Hinata negó a que los miembros de la rama.

Hinata era demasiado amable para siquiera tratar de hacer daño a alguien con el fin de entrenar a Naruto, pero con eso no fue un problema. Naruto utiliza las técnicas de clonación para proporcionar sombra Hinata tanto cobayas como ella quería y hacer lo que su técnica de cielo disparado y que incluso logró mantenerse firme contra Naruto en taijutsu.

En Ninjutsu que ambos dominan sus afinidades electivas y el jutsu que tenían. Hinata comenzó en el viento y Naruto comenzó en un rayo. Un hecho interesante fue que Naruto descubrió fue que tenía gran afinidad rayo similar a la afinidad de agua de Nidaime. De hecho Naruto no era realmente un sensor en las condiciones normales ya que no sentir chakra. Naruto, debido a su afinidad por un rayo, podía sentir la bioelectricidad de las personas a su alrededor.

Sabiendo que tenía tanta afinidad que comenzó a invertir cada vez más en este elemento. Se fue a su biblioteca padre y reunió a todas las técnicas de rayos que pudo.

Ahora nos encontramos con Naruto caminando a través de la dirección a la torre del Hokage pueblo. Los aldeanos siguen enviando las miradas habitual y todavía intentaría hacer daño él, pero ahora con su formación se las arregló para escapar. Podría haberlos combatido pero decidió no hacerles daño, no quería dar a los pobres hokage más papeleo.

**# # # # Hokage Tower**

Él llega a la torre Hokage e hizo su camino hacia arriba. Al llegar a la oficina del Hokage se dirigió a la secretaria. Nunca le gustó y el sentimiento era mutuo que era uno de los civiles idiotas que no pueden decir la diferencia entre un kunai pergamino y sellado.

" **Sólo déjalo ir kit, algún día van a entender "** - dijo el Kyuubi. Naruto asintió con la cabeza hacia el interior.

"Buenos días, He venido a hablar con el Hokage, ¿está disponible?" - Naruto preguntó cortésmente, por una vez, no quería problemas.

Levantó la vista y vio que lo que tenía delante, y con una cara repugnante, dijo "¿Qué quiere el Hokage con una cosa como tú" - le espetó.

"Usted debe tener cuidado de cómo dirigirte a mí, una palabra equivocada y no tengo permiso para separar la cabeza de los hombros" - dijo en un tono serio mientras suelta un poco de KI (intención asesina) como era un civil y demasiado Mucho podría matarla.

"El T-h-hokage verá ahora" - dijo ella rápidamente temiendo por su vida, mientras que muestra una sonrisa falsa.

Naruto abrió la puerta para ver una cara sonriente del Hokage.

"Naruto-kun, ¿cómo has estado?" - Preguntó el hokage

"Estoy bien, en realidad un tener un favor que pedirte" - dijo a los que el hokage levantó una ceja.

"Voy a hacer mi mejor ¿Qué necesitas." - Dijo.

"Bueno, ya ves que estoy arruinando un poco bajo en efectivo este mes y yo sabemos que yo no soy un ninja, pero aún sería posible para mí para conseguir un par de D-Ranks." - Dijo mirando a la cara el pensamiento Hokage.

El hokage reflexionó sobre la situación. " _gennins siempre odian estas misiones y tienden a almacenar, además de que no sería malo "_ - pensó.

"Claro Naruto-kun, pero te das cuenta que estas misiones se realizan normalmente con un sensei jonin y su equipo gennin por lo que tomará mucho tiempo para ti" - dijo.

"No hay problema viejo que puedo crear mi propio ejército si necesito" - dijo Naruto poniendo sus dedos en forma de cruz, canalizar parte de un chakra y en una nube de humo de 20 clones aparecieron en la oficina.

La mandíbula hokage cayó al suelo al ver a 10 años de edad, tirar de un B-Rank Kinjutsu. "¿Dónde aprendiste eso Te das cuenta de que las técnicas es un Kinjutsu para su uso masivo chakra?" - Dijo tratando de hacer que Naruto comprender los peligros de la técnica.

"Relax jiji, lo copié cuando estaba viendo Kakashi y un tipo raro llamado Gai en spandex verde gritando algo sobre las llamas de los jóvenes mástil, además tengo una tonelada de basura de chakra, que fácilmente puede hacer mil clones y todavía estar en la lucha contra condiciones ", - dijo con una sonrisa.

El hokage asintió lentamente " _Kami, puede hacer miles de clones a los 10 años Yo sé que es un Jinchuuriki (persona con la bestia de cola sellado en el interior), pero ... maldita Será una casa de energía chakra... "_ - pensó.

"OK Naruto ya que todavía no es un ninja de oficial te daré las misiones y más tarde, cuando te conviertes en uno voy a añadir a su archivo Ven conmigo a la sala de la misión." - Dijo el Hokage y que tanto la izquierda la oficina del Hokage en dirección a la sala de la misión.

**# # De Konoha Mission Room # #**

"Por lo tanto, vamos a ver lo que tenemos aquí" - dijo el Hokage pasar por las misiones disponibles.

"¿Cuántas quieres ver como se puede crear un grupo de clones que creo que podría ser capaz de limpiar nuestra carga de trabajo" - el hokage continuó.

"Humm" Naruto ponderó "Dame 10 misiones, si tengo tiempo hoy voy a hacer un poco más, además de Hinata decidió ir a visitar a Kurenai así que tendré el día de las misiones" - dijo Naruto recoger los pergaminos y la apertura el primero.

" _gato maldito_ "- Naruto pensó cuando leyó la primera misión. Se trataba de recuperar una temible bestia, el nombre de dicho beats fue TORA el demonio gato de cola.

" **Oh, por favor me dieron 8 colas más "** - dijo Kyuubi **"Además, siempre podemos quemarla un fresco y ninjas enemigos culpa"** - dijo riéndose Kyuubi Naruto y sudor caído.

**# # Unas horas más tarde # #**

"Ven aquí Tora, aquí gatito" - dijo Naruto tratando de acercarse al gato sin tener su huida. Naruto canaliza chakra en sus piernas y saltó para controlar el gato. Tora no lo encontró divertido como ella comenzó a arañar todo el lugar.

"Oh diablos, estoy cansado de esto" - dijo Naruto activar su sharingan, miró a Tora y dijo Magen - Kasegui no Jutsu (Shackling estacas). El genjutsu paralizado Tora y Naruto dijo Magen - Jigoku Gouka no Jutsu (Técnica de fuego del infierno), este nuevo genjutsu Tora hizo pensar que estaba siendo quemado vivo.

"Muwhahaha" - Naruto rió maliciosamente como Tora gritó de dolor. Kyuubi viendo este sudor cayó y pensó " _**me dieron un idiota para un contenedor**_** "** . (A / N: Para la comprobación risa malvada)

**# # A continuación Misión Ayudar a los agricultores # #**

Naruto hizo su camino para su próxima misión. Leyó el libro y de la misión era la de cultivar un pedazo de tierra ya que el agricultor no tiene tiempo suficiente para hacerlo por sí mismo. Naruto llegó al lugar. La casa del granjero era en realidad casi fuera de la aldea y la tierra misma era bastante grande.

A juzgar por el tamaño de la tierra que lo más probable era que la plantación de las verduras y luego venderlos. Naruto se acercó al cliente y comenzó a hacer su trabajo. El cliente no parecía feliz, enviaron el mocoso demonio pero al menos el Kyuubi se trabaja para él.

Casi una hora se debió Naruto y continuó su trabajo con una azada para el novio de la tierra en paz y tranquilo hasta

SLAM!

Un ruido resonó en el claro como el sonido de metal chocando. Naruto eliminado un par de pulgadas de tierra hasta que vio una puerta de metal en el suelo.

" _¿Qué demonios es esto "-_ Naruto pensó mientras se dirigía a abrir la escotilla. Una vez abierto, vio un montón de escaleras que conducen al parecer bajo tierra, como un niño curioso que se hizo cuidadosamente su camino hacia abajo.

Mientras bajaba no podía dejar de notar el olor. Una de las cosas de tener el Kyuubi dentro de él fue que se dio sentidos mejorados principalmente olfato y el oído. El olor en sí era de muerte y putrefacción.

" _Algo no está bien aquí_ "- Naruto pensó mientras empezaba a explorar lo que parecía una enorme base subterránea con un largo pasillo con varias habitaciones ón de algunas habitaciones, incluso él, no podía evitarlo, pero a vomitar, en una de las habitaciones de esqueletos de personas y algunos otros aún en descomposición.

El entrar más allá y comprobar otra habitación podía ver viales repartidas a lo largo de la mesa con líquidos de colores extraños y sabiamente decidió que sería mejor no tocarlas. A medida que continuó explorando la base seguía preguntándose cómo podría existir aquí y se mantendrá en secreto. A juzgar por el aspecto de la misma, parecía que que haya vivido aquí salió a toda prisa.

" _Este olor ... serpientes_ "- Naruto estaba pensando cuando de repente se reconstruyó los hechos. Leyó en la biblioteca de un shinobi que las serpientes utilizan como citaciones y desertado Konoha después se encontró haciendo experimentos retorcidos con los niños que secuestró.

" _Orochimaru, el sannin serpiente "_ - Naruto llegó a la conclusión e hizo un clon de sombra y dijo: "Ve y dile al viejo".

El clon fue y Naruto continuó explorando, la mirada perdida en las habitaciones para que pudiera tener una breve idea de lo que contenía. Una de las habitaciones parecía ser una pequeña sala de estudio. Entrar en la habitación y hacer su camino a la mesa vio unos sellos y una multitud de tubos de sangre con varios nombres en ellos "Senju Hashirama ',' Senju 'Tobirama', 'Namikaze Minato" y algunos otros Naruto no reconoció .

" _¿Qué podría posiblemente Orochimaru quiere la sangre de mi padre, por no hablar de los hermanos Senju "_ - Naruto se preguntaba hasta que vio unas notas escritas en lo que parecía ser un diario, continuó leyendo hasta

" _Ese bastardo retorcido ... "_

**# # # # Hokage Oficina**

Hiruzen estaba teniendo un día normal en la oficina y por lo normal me dicen que estaba maldiciendo Minato por haberlo dejado con el papeleo cuando de repente vio a Naruto estalla a través de la puerta.

"Viejo" - Naruto comenzó "Creo que he encontrado una de las viejas bases de Orochimaru" a la que el Hokage gritó "¿QUÉ?"

"Yo estaba haciendo una de las misiones y estaba cultivando un campo hasta que llegué a una escotilla de metal, después de abrirlo y comprobar su interior apestaba a serpientes y allí donde los cadáveres de todo" - dijo Naruto

"ANBU" - dijo el Hokage y frente a él apareció un anbu con una máscara de comadreja, de rodillas ante el Hokage ya la espera de órdenes. "Tráeme Ibiki y Anko"

"Hai, Hokage-sama" - dijo el anbu y desapareció en una nube de humo.

El Hokage se volvió hacia Naruto. "Naruto, son el original?" - Le preguntó a la que Naruto movió la cabeza negativamente. "Boss es en el control del resto de la base y asegurándose de que nadie entra en él" - respondió el cierre.

"Entonces dile que siga vigilando la entrada hasta que Anko y Ibiki llegan luego le dicen para venir aquí inmediatamente después" - dijo el Hokage conseguir un movimiento de cabeza antes de que el clon de disipar.

**# # # # Orochimaru Base**

Naruto se sigue pasando por la base hasta que los recuerdos del clon lo golpearon y detuvieron y recogieron lo que estaba haciendo y se dirigió a la entrada. Naruto esperó un par de minutos antes de que un hombre y una mujer cayó delante de él.

El hombre era de unos 193 cm (6'4'') habían llevaba pantalones tradicionales anbu negros y una chaqueta de color negro. También llevaba una chaqueta larga negro manga larga y un pañuelo que le cubría la parte superior de la cabeza. El hombre tenía algunas cicatrices en la cara. Naruto lo reconoció desde un par de bromas que él sacó, estaba Morino Ibiki, un jonin tokubetsu (especial) y el comandante de la Tortura de Konoha y la Fuerza de interrogación.

Además Ibiki era una mujer que tenía aproximadamente 167 cm (5'55''), que llevaba una armadura de malla de cuerpo entero con una falda marrón corto y un abrigo largo de los senos a su D-taza apenas cubiertos. Tenía estilo piña púrpura pelo y los ojos marrones. Naruto supuso que esta mujer era Anko.

Naruto frente a ambos se volvió hacia la mujer y le dijo: "Supongo que usted es Anko"

"Yo soy el Anko Mitarashi sexy y única" - exclamó bombeo de su puño en el aire para que se redujo naruto sudor.

"Yo estaba haciendo un d-rank y me encontré con esta base y después de explorar lo que concluí que pertenecía a Orochimaru, así que me informé al hokage Mi trabajo está hecho, llamar a ti mismo." - Dijo Naruto y se fue hacia la oficina del Hokage.

**Oficina # # # # Hokage**

Naruto llegó a la oficina del Hokage y lo vio con una mirada triste y pensativo. Naruto supuso que tenía que ver con Orochimaru, después de todo, él era uno de los estudiantes más preciados de Hiruzen, un genio que viene una vez en la vida, sin embargo, quedó atrapado en sus propias ambiciones.

"Estoy aquí anciano" - dijo Naruto conseguir la atención Hokage.

"Yo ni siquiera sé si esto se debe llamar suerte o no" - dijo el Hokage suspiro

"Uhm" era genio de una respuesta de Naruto

"Usted dijo que usted era bajo en efectivo y quería algunas misiones d-rangos y terminas por encontrar uno de mi viejo laboratorio de los estudiantes." Naruto asintió y la siguió hokage "Desde que lo has visto estoy actualizando la misión de rango S, nunca han de hablar de ella y todo lo que encontró y vio en el interior que nunca están a revelar. ¿Está claro?" - La hokage dijo en tono serio y exigente.

"Hai, Hokage-sama" - Naruto respondió como si fuera un ninja habitual que trajo una sonrisa a la cara del hombre.

"Yo lo llamaría suerte" - dijo Naruto sonriendo "Bueno, entonces me van a ir Hasta luego jiji." - Dijo, y el hokage asintió.

Una vez que Naruto salió de la habitación del hokage se reclinó en su silla perdida en sus pensamientos. " _Las maravillas de la d-filas "_ - el Hokage piensa riéndose. Se levantó de su pensamiento y volvió al trabajo. El Hokage miró a la cantidad de papeleo y gritó

"Maldito seas MINATOOOOOOOOOO"

¿Te gusta? R & R


	9. Chapter 9

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: NO POSEE NARUTO O SUS PERSONAJES

**Capítulo 9: Academia Días y Graduación**

**# # 4 # # Años Después**

El sol está empezando a aparecer y brillar por encima de Konoha. La gente está empezando a abrir sus tiendas para otro día cualquiera. Sin embargo, para algunas personas esto no es un día cualquiera si se puede decir así. Cuatro largos años han pasado y ahora ambos Naruto y Hinata son 14 años y hoy es día de la graduación.

Durante estos últimos cuatro años, su crecimiento ha sido enorme y si tuviéramos que calcular su nivel actual de energía se puede decir que en términos de taijutsu de habilidad Hinata es de nivel kage mismo que ninjutsu y taijutsu de Naruto. Sin embargo, si tuviéramos que ser realista su taijutsu es de nivel jonin porque, a pesar de que ambos utilizan sellos gravedad para aumentar la fuerza y la velocidad, sus cuerpos aún están en desarrollo y no pueden competir con los adultos también carecen de experiencia.

Sin embargo, estas normas no se aplican a ninjutsu menos Naruto. Con sus enormes reservas de chakra que empequeñecen hasta el Hokage de la hoja y del control hecho, Naruto debe entrenar constantemente el control de chakra por sus reservas cada vez mayores. De hecho Naruto es una casa de poder chakra en términos de ninjutsu, con su alta afinidad por un rayo junto con el fuego y el viento naturalezas todos los ofensivos no hay mucho de un obstáculo Naruto no puede superar.

En los últimos cuatro años Hinata se ha convertido en dueña de su propio estilo de taijutsu derivado del puño suave a lo que ella llama "Puño que fluye", que al igual que el nombre lo dice, Hinata, debido a su flexibilidad natural, fluye a través de los enemigos esquivando todos los ataques ofensivos al cerrar los puntos de chakra del enemigo. A pesar de que su estilo de taijutsu es muy fuerte aún es muy competente en 'puño suave "del original.

En el caso de Naruto su estilo de taijutsu es muy diferente. Se formó su estilo de padre y dominado, sin embargo, si el enemigo tenía una especie de escudo, atacando los puntos de presión del enemigo no tendría sentido (A / N: sin juego de palabras). Entonces Naruto desarrollado es el estilo propio, combinando el mejor estilo ofensivo del Goken (Puño Fuerte) y el daño punto de presión con el estilo defensivo del interceptor puño del Uchiha creando lo que él llama 'Dragon Fist'.

Sin embargo se puede añadir una pequeña vuelta de tuerca si se puede llamar así. Naruto después de su formación en un rayo consiguió envolver a sus propios puños y se alza en una capa de chakra rayo que si se pone en contacto con el enemigo puede o bien aumentar masivamente el poder de la huelga o enviar el chakra de rayo en el sistema circulatorio del chakra del enemigo para adormecer efectivamente la zona del golpe. Este estilo de taijutsu se llama Raiken (Puño Relámpago).

En realidad, ya que tanto Naruto y Hinata tienen afinidad viento pueden crear invisibles palas eólicas chakra en sus dedos. Invisible a nadie sin doujutsu por supuesto. Con esta técnica se pueden infligir daño a donde quiera que lleguen, dañando sus músculos y desactivar el enemigo.

En el departamento de ninjutsu se puede decir Naruto es un monstruo, con sus tres afinidades completamente dominado y todos ellos ofensivos, Naruto es una fuerza a tener en cuenta. Su arsenal incluye una gran cantidad de técnicas para cada afinidad incluyendo algunas creaciones propias. A pesar de que Hinata tiene altos niveles de chakra si se compara con cualquier persona de su edad, ella tiene jonin nivel de reservas de chakra, cuando deberían ser gennin. Su ventaja sobre Naruto proviene de control extremo alto chakra rivalizando Tsunade sí misma. Debido a su control de sí aprendió algunos jutsus medicinales para la curación de uno mismo si es necesario ya que Naruto tiene chakra del zorro.

El ir para la sección genjutsu digamos el Naruto chupa en ella. La única genjutsu Naruto es aún capaz de lanzar sin el Sharingan activado es Kokuangyou no Jutsu (Bringer of Darkness) un genjutsu creado por el Nidaime hokage y es considerado un Kinjutsu debido al hecho de que incluso después de activar su continúa drenando chakra constantemente. Si comprobamos Hinata, debido a su control que puede utilizar casi todas genjutsu ella sabe, pero restringe el uso de la Kokuangyou no Jutsu (Bringer of Darkness), ya que no puede pasar tal cantidad de chakra.

En la sección de armas que ambos son extremadamente magistral con kunais, shurikens y senbon sino también kenjutsu. Naruto llamado el estilo de él y Hinata supo Issei No Ryuuken (dragones Cry Espada Style) (N / A: No es mi estilo, lo leí en alguna parte). Dado el hecho de su vida ninja está a punto de comenzar a Naruto había forjado previamente sus propias espadas. Naruto espada era un chokuto (recta única arma de doble filo) creado con el metal chakra por su afinidad con los rayos. Era 20 pulgadas de largo y sin empuñadura. El mango era de color naranja oscuro con rayas negras y en el centro de la espiral Uzumaki. (A / N: Comprobar el perfil de imagen). Hinata tiene una espada parecida es el mango de color lavanda.

En fuinjutsu Naruto Uzumaki verdaderamente hace honor al clan. Su ingenio en el arte de fuinjutsu verdaderamente increíble. Naruto es oficialmente un nivel de 10 master 10 de 10. En realidad Naruto tiene incluso algunas de sus propias creaciones, y actualmente está trabajando en la técnica Hirashin de su padre. Sin embargo, la fórmula shiki del Hirashin se debe crear para su propio usuario para Naruto no puede usar kunais de su padre. Puesto que la fórmula shiki está ligada a la sangre usuarios. Naruto tiene que admitir que su padre era realmente magnífica en la creación de una técnica tan simple y complejo.

Hinata también tiene formación en fuinjutsu pero no tan extenso como Naruto. Desde Naruto usó su ejército clon de sombra a casi devorar todos los libros. De hecho creo que Naruto logró leído casi todos los libros de la biblioteca. Una vez no lo crea, pero Naruto se centró mucho clones de sombra en la política y las leyes de Konoha ya que tendría que, un día, acondicionados con el consejo.

En la última sección que tengamos la formación médica. Ninguno de ellos tiene una amplia formación médica. Hinata puede utilizar algunas técnicas simples para curar heridas superficiales. Sin embargo ambos tienen muy buen conocimiento de los venenos y antídotos, sino también la anatomía humana. Es aquí que el senbon entran en juego. Naruto puede utilizar senbon para mezclar con su punto de taijutsu presión si es necesario, sino también cubrir la senbon con paralizar o matar veneno de su propia creación.

Con todo, tanto Naruto y Hinata son extremadamente hábil y shinobi recursos a pesar de que en realidad son civiles. Sin embargo, cualquier civil que puede utilizar chakra puede ser considerado un ninja.

**Casa # # Graduación Día de Naruto # #**

El sol estaba saliendo, sus vigas de romper a través de la ventana. Naruto estaba durmiendo plácidamente, pero comenzó a agitarse cuando el sol comenzó brillando a través de la habitación. Mirando hacia abajo, vio lo más probable es que era un ángel. Hinata estaba durmiendo con la cabeza en su pecho, el sol golpeando su pálida piel haciéndola brillar casi como una diosa.

Besar ella en la frente se puso a revolver y bostezando. Tentado por abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de una mano acariciando lentamente a su pelo, ella sabía que era Naruto. No quería dejar a su calidez y trató de acurrucarse más cerca de él, enterrando la cara en su pecho. Naruto viendo este rió.

"Hina-chan" empezó "Hay que levantarse, no se olvide que es día de la graduación" - dijo mientras hacía una Casquillo kage ir a hacer el desayuno.

"No me quería levantar." - Hizo un puchero "Usted está obligado a tener mi almohada" - declaró a la que sonrió. Tirar de la espinilla hasta que poco a poco le dio un beso en los labios despertar a su bella durmiente.

"Vamos ahora Hime" - dijo rodando los dos con él sobre ella colocó unos cuantos besos por su cuello haciéndola reír. "Bien" - dijo finalmente estar de acuerdo con la rubia.

Levantarse y empezar a vestirse. "Hina-chan, es el momento" - dijo, y Hinata asintió. Hoy era el día en que sus máscaras se sale. Ellos fueron más que suficiente para proteger a sí mismos y que el mundo vea lo que realmente eran. Por supuesto que no se exhiben al mundo, pero los muertos-last, dobe, boca rubio fuerte y la Hinata tímido y amable había más.

Naruto ahora era alrededor de 165 cm (5'4'') y tenía dos colmillos de pelo rubio que enmarcaba su rostro, llevaba pantalones anchos de color naranja con llamas negras en la parte inferior de color blanco flejado en la pierna derecha. Tenía la chaqueta blanca con terminaciones de color naranja y medias mangas negras longitud. En la parte posterior de la chaqueta tenía kanji de 'nueve', que llevaba guantes sin dedos negro con el metal en la parte posterior de la mano y en cada una de las pulseras de muñeca con sellos de almacenamiento para kunai, shuriken, senbon y su espada y un pequeño cinturón con muchos otros pergaminos. Cualquiera que lo viera ahora ni siquiera lo reconocen.

Hinata fue ligeramente más baja que él, pero si se compara con el resto de la clase que lo haría una de las persona más alta allí. Llevaba pantalones negros con blanco flejes del holding kunai bolsa y una chaqueta abultada blanco con piel blanca también tiene un pedazo de tela de lavanda atado en la frente, un regalo de Naruto. (A / N: Cañón igual que en la parte 1 y sin Hyuuga símbolo del clan).

"Te ves hermosa Naru-kun" - dijo con una dulce voz que hizo temblar a la rubia.

"Jefe, el desayuno está listo" - dijo el clon y trajo la leche y los cereales, bacon y huevos para el desayuno. Los dos comieron en silencio y comenzaron a prepararse para el último día en la academia. " _Gracias Kami "_ - Naruto pensó.

Después del desayuno, ambos salieron de la casa de una se dirigió hacia la academia. Hinata estaba envuelta alrededor del brazo derecho de Naruto. No importa ya que los vieron. Fue el comienzo de sus carreras shinobi. El paseo era bastante tranquila, muchos de los habitantes del pueblo ni siquiera reconocen Naruto. Al llegar a la Academia se dieron cuenta de que era un poco más temprano, se dirigieron a la parte posterior del salón de clase y se sientan en espera de sus compañeros de clase y sensei.

Poco después de su llegada a la sala de clase comenzó a llenar y momentos después entró al Uchiha Sasuke todopoderoso, seguido por supuesto por su horda de las fans calientes. Sasuke escudriñó la habitación y vio a dos Hinata y alguien con ella. Descartando que se dirigió a la primera fila y se sentó junto a la ventana para poder mirar afuera cuando están aburridos.

Momentos después Umino Iruka caminó pensado la puerta. Dicha persona tenía un pantalón negro y chaqueta plana chunnin estándar. Tenía el pelo castaño recogido en una cola de caballo y la gran cicatriz en la nariz. "Buenos días clase", - dijo. Comprobación de la sala de clase y darse cuenta de que él no recibió la atención que usó su patentado Big Head Jutsu y gritó: " **SILENCIO "** .

Todo el mundo se calmó un Iruka comenzó a llamar a sus alumnos a marcar su presencia, hasta que llegó a "Uzumaki Naruto". Naruto estaba a punto de contestar cuando otro se le adelantó.

"Parece que dobe si no más" - dijo Sasuke conseguir risas de todos.

"¿Estás ciego?" - Una voz desde el fondo de la clase, dijo. Llegar a todos atención y mirarlo como si fuera un fantasma, dijo "Yo" agitando la mano "Presente, Iruka-sensei".

Todo el mundo estaba parpadeando en dicha persona todavía procesando la era Naruto. "N-Naruto?" - El alma en pena de color rosa (AKA Sakura) le preguntó.

"El único" - dijo con su sonrisa astuta.

Toda la clase se veía en el nuevo aspecto y era una gran mejora sobre el anterior. Tengo que decir que el nuevo equipo se ve bastante bueno. Iruka espetó sobre la sorpresa y terminó su lista.

"Como todos ustedes saben" Iruka comenzó "hoy en día es el examen de graduación. Al final del día de hoy los que pasan se convertirá shinobi de la hoja. Comenzaremos con examen escrito, seguido de armas, taijutsu y ninjutsu, finalmente."

"Ahora vamos a empezar" Iruka dijo y empezó a repartir los exámenes, mientras se acercaba a Naruto con una sonrisa discreta apareció en Mizuki. Mizuki era Iruka asistente y como muchos otros que odiaba el mocoso demonio y lo intentó todo para que pudiera fallar y tener su venganza. Naruto sintió algo extraño en su examen y discretamente activado su sharingan y descubrió un genjutsu bien colocada en su prueba.

Hacer un sello mano medio tigre y diciendo en su mente " _KAI "_ , el genjutsu disipó y mostró el examen real de que Naruto comenzó a llenar y después de 20 minutos ya se hizo como era Hinata y ambos esperaron al resto de la clase.

"OK clase, se acabó el tiempo." Iruka dice y Mizuki se levantó y empezó a recoger los exámenes. Después de que la clase se trasladó al campo de entrenamiento para el examen de las armas.

"Clase bien, usted tiene aquí 10 kunai y shuriken 10 que debe lanzar y golpear a las marcas" - Iruka explica y comenzó a llamar a los nombres y cada uno de los estudiantes avanzado para la evaluación.

"Uchiha Sasuke" - Iruka llama y de repente todas las chicas del ventilador estaba gritando "SASUKE es el mejor", "GO SASUKE LES MUESTRA", Hinata viendo este laminados sus ojos y pensé: " _Y se llamaban a sí mismos shinobi, Sasuke ni siquiera se preocupan por ellos "_ .

Sasuke recogió las armas y expertamente los arrojó al mismo tiempo como la élite que era. Cada kunai ht punto muerto en los maniquíes, así la mayoría de los shuriken, excepto uno, que se perdió el área de alta puntuación. "Bien hecho Sasuke, tienes 19 de los 20" - dijo Iruka y el grupo de chicas del ventilador se volvió loco. Sasuke iba a volver a su casa y golpear Naruto dijo "Beat que dobe".

"Uzumaki Naruto" - Iruka llama. La rubia se limitó a tomar las armas y se dio cuenta de que eran contundente, simplemente encogiéndose de hombros y discretamente canalizar un poco de chakra rayo a través de ellos para que se apegará a la maniquí, tiró a todos al mismo tiempo golpear cada punto muerto objetivo.

Iruka ojos se agrandaron. "G-Buena J-Job Naruto, tienes puntaje perfecto 20 sobre 20" Iruka dijo felicitándolo. Las muchachas de la fan de los cursos comenzaron a gritar que Naruto y Sasuke simplemente engañó frunció el rubio.

"Hyuuga Hinata" Iruka llama. Hinata al igual que Naruto se acercó y recogió las armas y sin pestañear sin esfuerzo lanzó a golpear todos los objetivos solo como Naruto. Iruka boquiabierto. " _Lo que corresponde en la actualidad. Hinata nunca fue bueno en armas "_ .

Felicitar Hinata, Iruka terminó el resto de la clase y se trasladó a la prueba taijutsu. "Ok clase, para el próximo examen debe mantenerse firmes contra Mizuki durante 2 minutos Mizuki no va mucho a la ofensiva, pero estar preparado." - Iruka explica. "Uzumaki Naruto" - Iruka llama.

" _Por último, me pongo mis manos en el demonio "_ - Mizuki pensó.

Naruto al ver la sonrisa torcida en el rostro de Mizuki decidió hacerle sufrir un poco. Tomando su postura, las rodillas dobladas con la pierna derecha ligeramente hacia derecho extendido hacia adelante con la palma derecha hacia el enemigo, mientras que el brazo izquierdo en espiral cerca de la cintura.

Iruka ojos se agrandaron cuando reconoció la posición "P-Pero, esa es la postura del puño suave" - dijo Iruka.

"Pobre dobe, que incluso no sabe que lo que está haciendo" - dijo Sasuke conseguir risas del resto de la clase. " _Parece que Naru-kun va a jugar por un rato "_ - Hinata pensó con una risita.

"Hajime (Start)" - dijo Iruka y Mizuki inmediatamente salió disparado hacia adelante con el puño cerrado, tratando de darle un puñetazo. Naruto agarró un poco el puño y girar para esquivar. Al ver Mizuki tropiezo delante Naruto tocó ligeramente el hombro Mizuki cierre una Tenketsu desactivar el brazo izquierdo.

"¿Qué le hiciste a mí?" - Mizuki preguntó enfurecido ya que no podía sentir su brazo izquierdo.

"Cerré el punto chakra principal en el hombro izquierdo desactivar el brazo es más no se puede ganar." - Explicó Naruto

"¿P-pero cómo usted no tiene el Byakugan" - dijo Iruka, ¿cómo en el mundo de Naruto podría ser capaz de cerrar tenketsus.

"Es cierto, sin embargo, los puntos de chakra se fijan en la red de los enemigos, por lo que puedo recordar dónde están y estiman su ubicación ver a mi enemigo. Después de que envío una pequeña cantidad de chakra de área de efecto, ya que no puede realmente ahora exactamente donde el punto de chakra es, pero, sin embargo, funciona "-. explicó Naruto. Se puso cara de sorpresa de todos menos Hinata. " _Pensar que es posible usar el puño suave sin su doujutsu "-_ pensó Iruka.

"Maldito seas malcriado, usted va a pagar" - dijo Mizuki y empujó hacia adelante a ciegas. Al acercarse a Naruto simplemente sonrió y dijo: "Usted está en mi campo de adivinación"

"Dos Palmas"

"Cuatro Palmas"

"Ocho Palms"

"Dieciséis Palms"

"Treinta y Dos Palmas"

"Hakke Rokujuuyonshou" - dijo Naruto terminar su ataque enviando Mizuki estrellarse contra la pared y dejándolo inconsciente. Naruto salió de la zona de anillo con todo el mundo lo miraba, él sólo sacó una técnica principal secreto de la casa del clan Hyuuga. Gritaron "tramposo" de las chicas del ventilador. " _¿Cómo puede ese dobe derrotar a un chunnin, que el poder debe pertenecer a mí, una élite "-_ Sasuke pensó melancólico en su lugar.

Iruka dio a todos intervalo de treinta minutos mientras él recogió y llevó Mizuki a la enfermería. "Muy bien, ya que Naruto noqueado Mizuki vamos a tener la pelea estudiantes en el uno contra uno, mientras que observo" - Iruka explica.

"Hyuuga Hinata vs Yamanaka Ino" - Iruka llamó.

"Pobre chica, trato de hacer no se lesiona Hinata" - Ino se burló de que Hinata volteó los ojos, ya era hora de mostrarles quiénes eran.

"Hajime"

Ino rápidamente corrió hacia adelante, Hinata simplemente levantó la mano derecha con el objetivo de Ino, canalizando chakra de la palma, ella dijo "Hakke Kuushou (Air Palma)", una ráfaga de aire se envía y se golpeó Ino el punto muerto en el pecho echarla de el anillo y en el suelo, dejándola inconsciente.

"Hiciste trampa, SU TAIJUTSU ONLY" - Sakura gritó haciendo que todos lleven sus manos a sus oídos. "Ese ataque es considerado taijutsu, lo siento" - Hinata explicó.

" _¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí, Hinata nunca fue tan bueno en taijutsu y Naruto siempre parecía como un peleador callejero "-_ Iruka pensó.

Iruka tomó Ino y qué rápido chequeo de ella y la dejó apoyó contra una pared esperando a que ella despierta hasta que ella pueda enfrentado a alguien, ya que no la veía hace mucho.

Después del examen taijutsu terminó todos se fueron en el interior del salón de clases mientras Iruka llama que los estudiantes de forma individual para la parte de ninjutsu.

"Uzumaki Naruto" - Iruka llamado y Naruto se levantó y se dirigió escaleras abajo y se pararon en frente de la clase frente a Iruka.

"Good dobe suerte, vas a necesitar" - dijo Sasuke sonriendo. " _Fool "_ - Naruto pensó.

"OK, Naruto, realice el Henge no Jutsu" - dijo Iruka y había un puf de humo y frente a Iruka era un hombre que, a pesar de que Iruka sabía que era un henge, le dio escalofríos al mirar a los ojos. Los ojos del hombre brillaban y fue el sharingan. El hombre frente a Iruka era Uchiha Madara.

" **¿Por qué de todas las personas qué escogiste ese hombre "** - preguntó Kyuubi. El Kyuubi despreciaba Madara, después de todo.

" _Es posible que no le gusta y que puede haber hecho más mal que bien, pero todavía era un poderoso shinobi y tengo su legado de honor "_ - Naruto pensó conseguir burla del Kyuubi.

"Opción I-Interesante" - Iruka dijo descartando los escalofríos y continuando con el examen. "Ahora se preparan para Kawarimi" dijo Iruka mientras recogía un objeto contundente kunai y lo tiró a Naruto. Naruto cambió con una silla que estaba cerca.

"Bien hecho Naruto, ahora lo hacen al menos dos bushins" - dijo Iruka, Naruto siempre aspiró a bushins y el propio Naruto sabía que no podía crear un único Casquillo para salvar su vida.

"Bushin no Jutsu" - dijo Naruto y trató de liberar a la menor cantidad de chakra posible. Hubo un puf de humo y en el suelo había un clon muerto. Toda la clase se echó a reír.

"Todavía no se puede hacer una Casquillo maldita, Iruka-sensei ¿está bien si uso otro tipo de Casquillo?" - Preguntó Naruto

"Claro, no un problema" - Iruka respondió preguntándose qué clase de Casquillo Naruto iba a hacer.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu" - dijo Naruto. Hubo un puf de humo y en frente de Iruka eran 10 clones perfectos de Naruto. Naruto sonrió ante la reacción de su maestro.

Iruka boquiabierto viendo Naruto tirando de un B-rank Kinjutsu. "Wow Naruto, kage Casquillo un nivel jonin Casquillo felicitaciones a pasar" - dijo Iruka. Naruto sonrió y levantó su hitaiate en negro y la ató alrededor de su frente. Hinata se fue poco después y ella también lució en el examen, sin embargo, no podía hacer perfectos a diferencia bushins pobre Naruto.

"OK clase los exámenes son más felicitaciones a todo el que pasa el novato del año de este año es Uzumaki Naruto y superior kunoichi es Hyuuga Hinata." - Iruka dijo feliz de que Naruto pasó y no sólo que él era el novato del año.

"QUÉ" - gritó Kiba. "¿Cómo puede ser el último lugar novato del año?" , se preguntó.

"Muy simple, tanto Naruto y Hinata Aced el examen escrito, consiguieron puntuaciones perfectas en el examen de las armas, sino también taijutsu y ninjutsu" - Iruka explica.

"No es más que un perdedor, soy un Uchiha una élite que exigir un duelo entre nosotros por el título.". - Dijo Sasuke.

"Es su elección Naruto" - dijo Iruka.

"Vamos a salir a la calle, baka" - dijo Naruto y Sasuke sonrió pensando que podía asumir. Hinata se limitó a sacudir la cabeza sabiendo dónde iba. " _Ese idiota enfermo va a terminar en el hospital "_ .

Todo el mundo salió del salón y entró al campo de entrenamiento. Naruto y Sasuke entró en el ring frente a frente, cada uno haciendo la mitad del sello del tigre que significa que estaban listos para la batalla.

"Ahora se trata de un duelo por el título de novato del año, se puede usar cualquier cosa. Pero no huelga paralizante o matar a entender?" - Dijo Iruka. Obtener guiños de ambos, dijo "Hajime".

Decidido a demostrar su superioridad y con la intención de poner fin a este partido con rapidez, Sasuke corrió hacia él y le lanza un puñetazo. Naruto simplemente dio un paso lateral del punzón, se trajo a su rodilla y el estómago del golpe de Sasuke. Sasuke se inclinó hacia adelante desde la huelga dando oportunidad Naruto para dar un golpe en la parte posterior de su cuello dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

"Está hecho" - dijo Naruto y por supuesto las chicas fans empezaron a gritar el Naruto engañado.

"Felicidades Naruto eres novato del año, junto con Hinata" - dijo Iruka y ambos Naruto y Hinata salió de la academia con la envolvió alrededor de su brazo. Por supuesto Kiba ver esto enojó de que Naruto estaba saliendo con su Hinata. Sin embargo, el resto de la clase seguía preguntándose qué pasó hoy. Todo el mundo excepto Shikamaru que siempre sospechó que Naruto estaba ocultando su verdadera fuerza.

Shikamaru puede parecer lento y fuera de foco, pero también es muy inteligente y observador.

Naruto y Hinata estaban caminando juntos ir a cenar como una celebración para graduarse y convertirse en ninja de la hoja.

Caminaban a Ichirakus cuando Naruto sintió que alguien corriendo por el bosque. Por supuesto Naruto Hinata recordó cuando fue secuestrado, gente corriendo por el bosque es siempre sospechoso. Ambos decidieron ver qué pasaba y se fue después de esa persona.

**# # # # Outpost**

Mizuki estaba corriendo por el bosque con un gran desplazamiento en la espalda sin saber que estaba siendo atado. Detención de cerca de una pequeña choza, él se sienta en el suelo, se abrió y empezó a leer del rollo.

"Con el desplazamiento de los sellos, Orochimaru-sama va a dar más poder de lo que puedo soñar" - Mizuki pensó en voz alta. Naruto y Hinata llevan este estuviera a punto de saltar sobre él y recuperar el pergamino de la repentina Iruka caído delante de Mizuki.

"Mizuki, ¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto Traicionaste la hoja?" - Dijo Iruka. No entendía por qué es el mejor amigo podía traicionar la hoja y sigue siendo el desplazamiento.

"Iruka simple, quiero poder y cuando me dan Orochimaru-sama este rollo la va a dar más poder que usted puede soñar" - dijo Mizuki. Sacó dos shurikens y las arrojó a Iruka gritando "Shuriken Kage Bushin no Jutsu", los shurikens multiplican a 20. Iruka ver esto vaciló y acabó clavado en un árbol. Mizuki sacó un Fuuma shuriken y se lanzó hacia adelante con ella girando la intención de poner fin a Iruka una vez por todas.

Naruto ver esto saltó en medio de ellos, pateando Mizuki espalda. "Naruto" - Iruka dijo sorprendida de verlo.

"Hinata heal Iruka-sensei, yo me encargo de él" - dijo Naruto. "Hai" - contestó ella y comenzó a sanar Iruka.

"¡Maldito demonio. ¿Te has preguntado por qué todos te odian?" - Preguntó, y Mizuki Naruto levantó una ceja. "NO MIZUKI SU Prohibida" - Iruka gritó.

"Hace catorce años, el Yondaime no mató al Kyuubi, selló en ti USTED ES EL Kyuubi REBORN." - Dijo Mizuki esperando para romper el palo de golf para que pudiera escapar.

"¿Es usted un idiota?" - Preguntó retóricamente. Mizuki entrecerró los ojos preguntándose cómo no hizo nada. "He sabido de la Kyuubi desde que tenía 5 años de edad, el infierno que he hablado con él desde entonces. ¿Alguna incluso se preguntan por qué tengo el kanji de las nueve de la chaqueta? Es porque me enorgullezco de ser un Jinchuuriki . Mi vida no pudo haber sido fácil, pero estoy feliz de que el Yondaime me eligió a mí "- dijo Naruto conseguir caras desencajadas de tanto Mizuki e Iruka.

"Basta de hablar, y desde que se rompió la ley del tercero que tenga permiso para matar" - explicó Naruto

"Pruébalo zorro demonio" - dijo Mizuki y tomó el último de Fuuma shuriken y se la arrojó. Naruto esquivó el shuriken y se fue a través de un par de sellos de la mano y dijo Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (técnica de Gran bola de fuego). Mizuki ojos se agrandaron cuando vio la bola de fuego que viene, que saltó a la izquierda se Naruto estaba esperando y le dio una feroz patada en las costillas envío Mizuki estrellarse contra los árboles.

Mizuki apenas se levantó desde que llegó un par de costillas rotas. Haciendo todo lo posible para encontrar el mocoso demonio cuando de repente algo le agarró el hacia abajo, vio una mano de adherencia al suelo agarrándolo con fuerza.

"Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu (Técnica Double Suicide Decapitación)" - dijo Naruto arrastrando y enterrando Mizuki dejando sólo la cabeza fuera de la tierra. Mizuki trató de salir, pero no consiguió nada. Naruto cogió el rollo de los sellos y alcanzó a ver una técnica, abrir el libro que dice "Bunshin Daibakuha (Clone Explosion) B-RANK". Cerrando el pergamino que lo puso en la espalda y se fue a Iruka mientras Hinata estaba terminando de curarlo.

"¿Cómo te sientes Iruka-sensei?" - Preguntó Naruto. Iruka era una de las pocas personas que Naruto le importaban.

"Estoy bien, gracias a ti." - Respondió él. Momentos después ANBU llegó al lugar un tomaron Iruka, Naruto y Hinata al hokage y Mizuki a Ibiki.

**# # # # Hokage Oficina**

ANBU llegó con los tres de ellos en la oficina del Hokage. Naruto entregó el pergamino de los sellos a la Hokage.

"Bien hecho Naruto, debido a la tuya y la ayuda de Hinata nos las arreglamos para asegurar el desplazamiento de los sellos y coger un traidor. Estoy considerando esto una misión B-rank. Vi lo que pasó a través de mi bola de cristal y sé que aprendió un jutsu del desplazamiento. Sólo ten cuidado con eso. Cualquier otra cosa podría hacer por usted en compensación? " - Preguntó el Hokage. Él estaba secretamente contento de que Naruto tomó su entrenamiento serio.

"En realidad no hay jiji" - dijo Naruto y consiguió golpeó en la cabeza por Iruka. "Muestra un poco de respeto a la Hokage mocoso" - dijo Iruka.

"EHEH, no se preocupe tanto Iruka" - dijo el Hokage.

"Yo quiero preguntarle si podía estar en el mismo equipo que Hinata-chan y sin Sasuke. Ambos sabemos que llegará un momento en que necesitaré mis ojos y yo no quiero problemas". - Dijo, y el hokage levantó una ceja en cuenta la solicitud.

"Sé lo que estás pensando, apuesto a que estaban considerando la colocación de mí junto con Sasuke y Hinata, ya que el novato del año va con kunoichi del año y tener un crear un equipo de asalto pesado." - Naruto explicó y continuó "Sin embargo, usted todavía puede obtener los mismos beneficios si usted tiene Kiba, Sasuke y Sakura para el equipo de asalto pesado, y usted puede contar con un equipo de seguimiento perfecto a lo largo de asalto pesado conmigo, Hinata y Shino, ya que tengo mis ojos y yo soy un sensor "- Naruto terminado.

"Ojos?" - Preguntó Iruka. El hokage viendo Naruto preguntándole qué hacer silencio dijo: "Todo depende de que Naruto" - dijo el Hokage.

"Iruka-sensei si prometes no decírselo a nadie hasta que me revelo, yo diré" - dijo Naruto e Iruka respondió: "Puedes confiar en mí Naruto, sabes eso."

"Mírame a los ojos" - dijo Naruto y los cerró. Abriendo poco a poco para lograr un efecto dramático que eran de color rojo con tres tomoes en cada ojo sangre. Los ojos de Naruto eran un sharingan madurado completamente.

"HOLY SHIT" - Iruka gritó. Naruto simplemente se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza. "Es por eso que te transformas en Madara durante el examen", - dijo Iruka y el hokage levantó una ceja.

"Por supuesto sensei, tengo un legado para mantener al cabo Madara era mi abuelo." - Dijo Naruto

La mandíbula de Iruka dejó oír esto. Naruto fue el nieto de uno de los ninjas más poderosos que jamás haya existido. "Naruto, que realmente es el número uno del ninja de Konoha impredecible" - dijo, y tanto Naruto y el Hokage se rió.

"Naruto, si usted tiene un sharingan madurado completamente cómo pudiste ser el último muerto hasta ahora" - preguntó Iruka.

"El engaño es una herramienta más grande del ninja Escuché algunas de sus conferencias eheh." - Dijo sonriendo a la que acaba de Iruka asintió sin decir nada.

"Todo está bien cuando termina bien. Naruto Estoy de acuerdo con su petición. Sea en la academia de la próxima semana para la colocación del equipo. Nos vemos mañana." - Dijo el Hokage.

"Naruto, Hinata ¿qué llevo a ramen como agradecimiento?" - Preguntó Iruka y por supuesto Naruto acordado saltar el aire.

El Hokage se limitó a sacudir la cabeza al ver a los tres salir de su oficina. Suspiró y cogió el lápiz

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" - la hokage gritó viendo pop papeleo de la nada.

Naruto escuchar el grito hokage pensó " _Tal vez debería decirle un día de estos "._

¿Te gusta? R & R


	10. Chapter 10

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: NO POSEE NARUTO O SUS PERSONAJES

Ya tengo un plan para Hinata Hyuuga Clan y sólo esperar y ver. Habrá un poco de golpear civil en tiempo.

DeadRequiem: Acerca de los 'trozos' usted dice que faltan, es verdad que me salté una buena oferta. Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo con el desarrollo de charlas y la interacción con el también tratando de no mantener la historia molesto y aburrido.

También hice un gran pellizco sobre sharingan linaje que he leído por ahí así que voy a aplicar el mismo principio aquí, yo quiero el hijo de Naruto para tener un digno sharingan xD

**Capítulo 10: Problemas**

Iruka, Naruto y Hinata caminaban pacíficamente puesto de ramen de Ichiraku, un agradecimiento a Iruka de Naruto y Hinata salvar su vida. Iruka se lesionó por la lluvia shuriken pero Hinata hizo un trabajo maravilloso curarlos. Naruto, Iruka y Hinata se sentó en el puesto de ramen.

"OI, viejo, ven aquí tengo hambre" - Naruto gritó.

"Oh, Naruto alegro de verte y Hinata" - Teuchi dijo y ambos asintió.

"OK, ya Iruka-sensei está pagando usted puede comenzar con 10 tazones de ramen de cerdo para mí" - dijo Naruto e Iruka abrió los ojos pensando si era una buena idea de lo que ofrece la cena.

"Voy a tomar 2 copas de vegetales ramen" - dijo Hinata.

"Voy a tomar un plato de camarones ramen. Diga Hinata?" - Dijo Iruka conseguir su atención "Estabas fingiendo con Naruto desde el principio?" - Preguntó Iruka.

"Por supuesto, en realidad no sé, pero nosotros somos novios" - dijo Naruto dándole un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que el rubor rubia.

"¿Quién hubiera pensado Joder, hay algunos buenos actores?" - Dijo Iruka conseguir risas de ambos. "¿Por qué escondes tu fuerza, incluso su relación?" - Preguntó Iruka.

"Usted sabe que soy el Jinchuuriki Kyuubi ¿verdad?" - Preguntó Naruto e Iruka asintió "Y casi todos los habitantes del pueblo y cerca de todos los ninjas me odies por lo llevaba para ellos soy un doloroso recordatorio de la noche Usted sabe que trataron de herir o matar a mí muchas veces... Si el consejo civil sabía lo fuerte que era que iban a hacer todo lo posible para detener que el "demonio" de conseguir fuertes ". - Dijo

"La razón por la que decidí ocultar nuestra relación era más o menos la misma razón. Ellos tratar de hacerle daño también. Ya he escuchado a algunos a llamarla 'demonio puta', y yo me aspen si me gustaría que nadie se lastimó ella, más rápido se quema este pueblo a la tierra que permite que cualquiera pueda poner sus manos sobre ella Así que decidimos permanecer en la sombra hasta que nos fuimos lo suficientemente fuertes como para protegernos a nosotros mismos "-., concluyó.

Iruka era sorprendente cómo el número 1 knucklehead pensado en todo. Él nunca en un millón de años, creo que el Naruto era tan inteligente y perspicaz.

"Por supuesto que me engañaste" - dijo Iruka, y todos se rieron. Empezaron a comer tranquilamente. "Y Hinata, me da la sensación de que usted no es la chica tímida" - dijo señalando a ella. Ella se rió y respondió.

"Yo era tímido cuando conocí a Naruto pero con los años he crecido fuera de ella gracias a él también quien pensaste lo ayudó en sus travesuras." - Dijo riendo y Iruka boca abierta. "En realidad me gustó actuar un poco tímido y dejar que todo el mundo alardear de lo buenos que son."

"¿Qué tan fuerte eres realmente?" - Iruka preguntó en un tono serio.

"Bueno, nunca hemos igualado a nadie más que nosotros mismos, pero la bola de pelo dice que somos alrededor jonin en términos de Taijutsu y Ninjutsu, soy muy malo en genjutsu tan bajo chunnin en torno a eso. Aparte de eso soy nivel 10 master sello." - Naruto explicado y por supuesto Iruka ni siquiera sabía qué decir, pobre tipo.

"Espera, si usted es el nivel jonin como el infierno no se puede hacer una sola Casquillo" - preguntó Iruka y Naruto se rió entre dientes.

"Bueno, verás un efecto secundario de tener un bijuu sellado en que cuando se es joven es que se tiende a desarrollar grandes reservas de chakra. Estimo que tengo alrededor de 4 veces más chakra que jiji así, a pesar de que no tengo control de chakra nivel jonin , todavía tengo mucho chakra para realizar una sola Casquillo ". - Explicó Naruto.

Iruka no sabía qué pensar ni qué hacer. La academia fue el último lugar de nivel jonin, tenían 4 veces para reservar chakra hokage y era un maestro del sello, además de todo lo que él tenía un sharingan madurado. Iruka hizo lo que podía hacer y se desmayó.

"Oioi despertar sensei, usted todavía tiene que pagar" - Naruto gritó tratando de despertar la Iruka se desmayó.

**# # # # Sala del Consejo**

El Hokage se acercaba una habitación. De pie cerca de sus puertas dobles era un Anbu lo custodian. El Anbu se inclinó ante el Hokage y abrió las puertas. El hokage entró en la habitación ya su izquierda estaban sentados los jefes de clan de Konoha también sabe que el consejo shinobi ya su izquierda eran unos civiles importantes conocidas como el consejo civil.

Cerca del Consejo shinobi también estaban sentados 3 personas. Eran Mitokado Homura, Utatane Koharu y Shimura Danzo. Ellos fueron los formadores de compañeros al hokage en sus días Gennin y actualmente sus asesores o ancianos.

El Hokage hizo su camino a través de la habitación y se sentó en una pequeña mesa delante del consejo Konoha.

"Buenas tardes a todos. Ahora, ¿puedo saber la razón por qué el ayuntamiento ha sido convocado?" - La hokage preguntó en un tono aburrido. Después de tratar con todo el papeleo que todavía tiene que lidiar con el maldito consejo.

"Sí Hokage-sama" - dijo un comerciante del consejo civil mientras se levantaba. "Nos enteramos de que la dem ... Uzumaki Naruto se graduó de la academia no se puede permitir que se convierta en un ninja, es demasiado peligroso", - dijo.

El Hokage suspiró, sabía que este día llegaría. "Naruto no es peligroso, que ya ha demostrado ser un ninja leal, pero también se graduó como el novato del año, junto con Hinata" - dijo el Hokage y Hiashi enarcó una ceja audiencia Hinata era kunoichi del año. " _lote de este año tiene que ser débil, pensar que ella era la mejor_ "- Hiashi pensó.

"Es claramente un demonio, que le robó el título de Novato del año de la Uchiha-sama" - un alma en pena pink gritó haciendo que todos temblor de su voz aguda monstruosa.

"Usted debe elegir cuidadosamente sus palabras CIVLIAN" - la hokage dijo levantando su KI haciéndola sudar "Mi ley sigue en vigor".

"Pero Hokage-sama no puede permitirle cerca de los herederos del clan, que podría afectar a todos" -, dijo un comerciante de grasa mientras que el lado shinobi rodó sus ojos.

"BASTA" - la hokage dijo en un tono serio "Muchos de ustedes, los civiles no puede saber, pero Naruto ya ha salvado a su pueblo hoy en día" - dijo el conseguir miradas de todo el mundo confuso. "Como usted no sabe, hoy en día uno de la academia maestros Mizuki, irrumpieron en la bóveda del hokage y robaron el libro de los sellos. Él fue interceptado por Umino Iruka y comprometida en el combate. Si Naruto y Hinata no aparecieron Iruka estaría muerto y el pueblo sin el desplazamiento. Hinata consiguió curarse Iruka y Naruto derrotó a chunnin ". - La hokage concluyó y todo el mundo se quedó sin aliento. Un novato fresco de la academia de derrotar a un chunnin es casi desconocida.

"Ves hokage-sama ya está volviendo demasiado poderosos, debemos matarlo ahora y terminar lo que empezó el Yondaime" - dijo el comerciante de grasa tratando de razonar con el hokage y poner fin al demonio.

"Sigues olvidando que se trata de una aldea ninja y yo, el Hokage, estoy al mando de mis fuerzas, mi palabra es ley, recuerdo bien Se levanta la sesión." - La hokage dijo frotándose las sienes. " _Me estoy haciendo demasiado viejo para esta mierda "_ - pensó mientras miraba a todo el mundo salir de la habitación.

**# # Más tarde esa noche # #**

Más tarde esa noche, todo el mundo en el pueblo dormía pacíficamente incluyendo nuestro favorito par de Naruto y Hinata. Estaban durmiendo como siempre abrazados juntos, Naruto tenía el pecho apretado contra su espalda acercándola más a él.

Dos figuras fueron vistos corriendo a través de los tejados. Vestían el traje jonin estándar de Konoha. El hitaiate en la frente, la chaqueta y los pantalones plana jonin anbu negro con blanco flejado en los tobillos.

"Así que recuerda el plan?" - Uno de los jonins pidió conseguir un asentimiento de la otra.

"Vamos a terminar con esto para que podamos recoger nuestro pago" - dijo el otro, y se precipitó hacia el destino. Llegaron al sector de la luz roja y en voz muy baja se dirigieron a una casa. La casa en sí parecía viejo con algunos agujeros parcheados en las paredes outsides. Se acercaron a la ventana y vio a la pareja para dormir, el demonio y la puta.

Decidieron hacer la entrada a través del techo viendo que su cama estaba demasiado cerca de la ventana. Ellos rápida y sigilosa entraron en la casa y se dirigieron a su habitación. Se acercaban a la cama y uno dijo "Esta es tu demonio fin" y rápidamente se dirigieron dos kunais tanto a través de su pecho.

Los jonins sonrió en señal de victoria hasta que hubo un puf de humo y se deleitó con dos troncos kunais, se dieron la vuelta y no les gustó mucho la vista. Vieron un ardiente sharingan y el Byakugan activado. "Oh el demonio tiene el sharingan, probablemente lo robó cuando mató al clan Uchiha, vamos a matarlos" - uno de los jonin dijo y corrió a la par.

"Ok, Hinata usted toma uno me quedo con la otra, tenga cuidado de que son jonin podríamos ser experto, pero tienen más fuerza que nosotros" - dijo Naruto. "Hai" - contestó ella y corrió para interceptar uno de los jonins.

**CON NARUTO**

"¿Por qué nos atacas Es un crimen de atacar a un compañero shinobi de la hoja?" - Preguntó Naruto saber más o menos la respuesta.

"Usted no tiene pareja para nosotros, muere demonio" - el jonin respondió y tomó el kunai y cortó horizontalmente. Naruto se agachó y con su pie que golpe el pie jonin haciéndole secar en adelante. Usando su impulso Naruto levantó la rodilla y logró golpearlo en el estómago. La jonin se recuperó rápidamente y saltó hacia atrás.

"No está mal demonio, vamos a tomar esto a un nivel superior" - dijo el jounin y rápidamente hizo unas señas con las manos y gritó: "Doton - Tsuchi no Yoroi (Estilo Tierra - Earth Armor)" y envolvió su cuerpo en fuerte shell tierra. " _Él está utilizando un shell tierra, bueno mi afinidad principal es un rayo "-_ Naruto pensó.

Se lanzaron hacia adelante e intercambiaron algunos golpes. Gracias al sharingan Naruto lograron bloquear o esquivar cada uno de ellos, sin embargo, debido a la armadura del enemigo, sus golpes eran ineficaces y no podía atacar a cualquier punto de presión. Interruptor de Naruto a su propio estilo nintaijutsu el puño rayo. Naruto encargó a sus manos y pies en un escudo de chakra rayo.

Se lanzó hacia adelante y fue a dar patada baja, la jonin saltó para evitarlo. Naruto se recuperó rápidamente y envió un golpe masivo a jonin pecho destruir su armadura y enviándolo contra la pared.

"Eso te duele maldita mocosa" - gritó el jonin.

Ambos participan de nuevo, pero Naruto tenía la sartén por el mango, la decisión de acabar con él y va a ayudar a Hinata, Naruto esquivó un puñetazo, y se infunde sus dedos con chakra rayo y se presiona con fuerza contra la cabeza jonins cerca del escuchar descargar el chakra en su nervio vago el envío de la jonin a un paro cardíaco. (A / N: Por cierto, el nervio vago existe y si se pulsa con bastantes líos fuerza con el ritmo del corazón o algo similar no soy un médico y no un ingeniero, pero sé algunas cosas xD.).

Naruto salió de la jonin temblando en el suelo y lo dejó para ir a ayudar a Hinata. Se dio la vuelta para ver a Hinata que tiene la sartén por el mango hasta que cometió un error y el jonin aprovechó la oportunidad y fue a por una barra horizontal.

"Hinata" - Naruto gritó, él desactivó su sello de gravedad y se precipitó en la parte superior de su velocidad para ayudar a ella, sabiendo que no iba a llegar a ella a tiempo que hizo lo único que podía pensar y él mismo sustituido con ella.

Naruto ahora en el lugar de Hinata estaba viendo la cuchilla cada vez más cerca, su sharingan podría ser visto como una maldición para él estaba mostrando su muerte en cámara lenta. Trató de llevar su kunai para bloquear la espada, pero ya era demasiado tarde, justo cuando la hoja estaba a punto de hacer contacto Naruto involuntariamente canaliza una gran cantidad de chakra a sus ojos hasta que comenzaron a girar y la inversión de sus colores, de repente, todo se hizo aún más clara y el tiempo parecía desaceleración aún más.

Naruto observaba que la hoja se acerca cada vez más y justo cuando estaba a punto de hacer contacto con su piel, lo más extraño sucedió. La hoja continuó a su paso como si cortar limpiamente a través de él, pero Naruto no sentía ningún dolor.

La jonin enemigo no sabía lo que estaba pasando, su espada parecía eliminar derecho a través del demonio, como si no estuviera ahí. La hoja salió de su cuerpo, como si nada hubiera pasado, fue entonces miró a los ojos. En lugar de la sangre los ojos rojos con los ojos de negro tomoes Naruto pasaron a ser puro negro y en el centro de un círculo rojo brillante agrietada con 3 orbes rojos en él. La jonin no sabía lo que era, pero ya era demasiado tarde. (N / A: Compruebe Perfil de imagen)

Naruto cogió la mano del jonin como lo dejó y se rompió la muñeca haciéndole caer la espada. Naruto lo miró a los ojos, con su giro sharingan y dijo "Genjutsu - Forzado sueño", como dijo el jounin cayó a tierra inconsciente.

Naruto volvió a Hinata que estaba demasiado aturdido con lo que pasó que ella ni siquiera lo vio acercarse. "Hinata ¿estás bien, ¿estás herido?" - Naruto preguntó preocupado por ella.

"No estoy herido gracias a ti" - dijo ella y lo abrazó y lloró. " _No puedo creer que iban a bajar tanto para atacarnos en la noche, supongo que era demasiado optimista. "_ - Naruto pensó. Se separaron hasta que Hinata lo miró y se quedó sin aliento.

"Naru-kun, tus ojos" - dijo, Naruto no sabía lo que estaba hablando y se fue al baño y se miró en el espejo y levantó una ceja. " _¿Qué demonios es esto? "-_ pensó.

" **Ese equipo es el siguiente formulario del sharingan, sabe como el eterno Mangekyou sharingan, usted es muy afortunado de haber despertado Eso ojos particulares sólo despierta en la vida y situaciones de muerte o por medio de un entrenamiento intenso. "** - explicó el Kyuubi

" _Así que es por eso que la hoja pasa a través de mí, debe ser una potencia de él_ "- pensó.

" **Supongo, pero nunca he visto que nadie en particular. He visto las técnicas de Madara con los ojos, pero no sé cómo usarlos por lo que tendrá que averiguarlo. Hacer frente a los intrusos, voy a explicar algo acerca de esos ojos después "** - dijo el Kyuubi y Naruto asintió y rápidamente se fue al jonin que sobrevivió y lo ató, la colocación de un chakra restringir sello en él.

Un par de minutos más tarde, el cuerpo de la jonin muertos fue sellado en un pergamino que Naruto más tarde llevará a la Hokage, cogió un vaso de agua y la echó en la cara del jonin despertarle.

"Hola amigo, vamos a hablar ahora" - dijo Naruto con una voz dulce, que hizo temblar incluso a Hinata que tenía su Byakugan activo para ver si iba a mentir.

"Demonio maldito, yo no estoy diciendo algo que también podría matarme ahora" - dijo el jounin tratando de ocultar su miedo a estar a merced del demonio después de tratar de matar a su amante.

"¿Dónde está la diversión en matarte." - Dijo Naruto y activó su Sharingan normal y dijo "Magen - Jigoku Gouka no Jutsu (Técnica de fuego del infierno)" la jonin quedó atrapado en el genjutsu y se sentía como si estuviera siendo quemado vivo, ya que estaba atado y tenía el sello restricción chakra que no podía romper la ilusión. Esto continuó durante unos minutos hasta que el jonin decidió que no podía soportarlo más.

"O-OK, voy a hablar ... por favor deja" - le suplicó hasta Naruto cerró el jutsu y lo miró con su sharingan junto con Hinata comprobación de mentiras.

"Escucha bien, yo sólo voy a decir esto una vez" - dijo Naruto con su sharingan brillante haciendo el gesto jonin rápidamente. "¿Por qué te decidiste a atacarnos?" - Preguntó Naruto, quería saber por qué, de repente, se decidió adoptar un enfoque tan directo contra él.

"Fue un trato, yo y mi amigo que matar por un pago." - La jonin explicó mirando el cadáver de su amigo y pensando que era un error que aceptarlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

"Ya veo ... y quién pidió" la misión? " - La jonin dudó en el que pidió la muerte del demonio diciendo. Naruto desactivó su sharingan y ojos se encontraron con el jonin, sus fríos ojos azules que parecían penetrar en su alma le hizo estremecerse.

"Fue Tuno Konta un comerciante de este pueblo y pertenece al Consejo Civil." - La jonin respondió Naruto ya sospechaba que habría sido uno de los civiles con la riqueza suficiente para conectar dos jonins.

"Hinata, él está diciendo la verdad?" - Preguntó Naruto y Hinata asintió. Naruto se volvió hacia el jonin atado y sonrió.

"¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?" - La jonin preguntó con voz temerosa, no quería más dolor, prefirió una muerte rápida.

"Por mucho que quisiera matarte ahora no lo haré. Te estoy entregando al hokage mañana por la mañana con un amigo allí y después de eso voy a llamar para la ejecución de dicha civil". - Naruto dijo y se fue detrás de él y lo noqueó con un golpe rápido del cuello.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" - Hinata preguntó. Estaban demasiado bombeados a dormir ahora.

"Son las 4 am La oficina abre a las 7 hokages por lo que en la media hora que estoy colocando unos sellos de seguridad alrededor de la casa para asegurarse de que esto no vuelva a ocurrir", - dijo. Naruto fue a Hinata y la besó. Él la abrazó y le susurró: "Lo siento, es mi culpa Eran después de mí." - Dijo Naruto. Estaba triste y enojado porque los aldeanos trataban de matar incluso a ella.

"No es tu culpa Y, además, no creo que esto es suficiente para alejarme de ti." - Contestó ella, y le dio un beso apasionado.

"Gracias" - dijo Naruto feliz de haber encontrado a la mujer que iba a pasar el resto de su vida.

Naruto fue a las paredes y rápidamente colocó la seguridad y la protección de la intimidad, y un cierre hermético del detector de chakra en la puerta. Con su Casquillo kage sólo le tomó alrededor de una hora para sellar completamente su apartamento asegurándose de que todo el que trató de romper en tendría una desagradable sorpresa.

Ambos se pusieron en la cama con Hinata se acurrucó junto hasta que se quedó dormida en la seguridad de sus brazos. No era así como tenía la intención de comenzar su dí se quedó dormido y fue a su paisaje mental para hablar con el Kyuubi.

"Así que Kyuubi ¿qué querías hablarme de mis nuevos ojos" - Naruto preguntó emocionado de haber abierto los ojos que hicieron Uchiha Madara tan poderoso.

" **Ok kit, esto va a ser larga historia así que cállate y enumerar así "** - dijo el Kyuubi y Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

" **Todo comenzó hace unos mil años. La raza humana vivía pacíficamente entre sí hasta que un día apareció una bestia temible. Nadie sabe dónde se originó, pero ya era demasiado potente para los seres humanos a la derrota. Muchos pensaron que era un castigo de los dioses. La bestia en sí tenía diez colas y era conocida como el Juubi (diez colas). Nada parecía ser capaz de detener hasta que un hombre apareció y se enfrentó a la bestia solo.**

**El hombre se las arregló para derrotar a la bestia sellándolo dentro de su propio cuerpo. Más tarde sería conocido fue el Rikudou Sennin el padre de todos ninjutsu. El hombre fue aclamado como un héroe para derrotar a la bestia y fue considerado por todos un Dios entre los hombres. Sin embargo, él de edad y más pronto o más tarde llegó a su vejez.**

**Sabiendo que en su muerte a la bestia sería puesto en libertad, se divide su chakra en 9, creando así lo que sabe ahora era el 9 latidos cola blanca, van de una cola para mí, las nueve colas. Estás conmigo hasta ahora "-** preguntó el Kyuubi, viendo Naruto asintió, continuó.

" **Durante su vida, el Rikudou Sennin tuvo dos hijos. El hijo mayor recibió sus ojos y fundó el clan Uchiha, mientras que el más joven recibió su fuerza del cuerpo y fue el progenitor del clan Senju. En su lecho de muerte Rikudou Sennin había que elegir cuál de sus hijos podrían continuar con su legado.**

**Debido a los más jóvenes los ideales hijos que lo eligió, sin embargo esto no estuvo de acuerdo con su hermano. Su hermano mayor, pensaba que ya era el mayor, debe ser él para liderar el mundo en lugar de su padre. Enfurecidos por su hermano menor y su padre trató de luchar contra su hermano por el lugar, pero perdió.**

**Después de haber perdido se dio cuenta de que tenía que reunir más fuerzas y terminar la línea Senju antes de que comenzara, pero se dio cuenta de que estar solo tomaría demasiado tiempo para construir un clan por lo que hizo un ritual de sangre para transformar, por así decirlo, ordinaria civiles en Uchiha. Aceptar la historia termina aquí. Has entendido todo? "-** preguntó el Kyuubi y Naruto respondió: "Sí. Creo que lo tengo. El Rikudou tuvo dos hijos y una mayor hizo ritual de sangre para aumentar su clan más rápido para que pudiera derrotar al hermano Senju ".

" **Así es, ahora sobre su ojo. Usted ve los descendientes del hermano mayor son Uchiha 'pura sangre', mientras que los otros que han nacido fuera del ritual se conoce como Uchiha 'medio de sangre'. Hoy en día nadie sabe siquiera que distinción más.**

**La diferencia clave entre los dos es la activación del Mangekyou. Si se parte de la parte 'medio de sangre' que tendría que matar a alguien cercano a ti y experimentar la emoción de esa pérdida con el fin de despertar y, aun después de despertar, ya que estaba usando sus ojos que estaba constantemente perdiendo vista hasta convertirse en ceguera permanente a menos que haya extraído los ojos y colocó en su lugar a los ojos de su hermano, padre o alguien relacionado directamente con usted, al hacerlo, se lograría la eterna Mangekyou sharingan.**

**Sin embargo, los Uchiha 'pura sangre' lograron el Mangekyou diferente. Se activan los ojos en el fragor de la batalla y en la vida y las situaciones de muerte y cuando lo logran, que ya estaba en su forma eterna. La línea de Uchiha 'pura sangre' fue la línea de Uchiha Madara. Ya que sólo tenía Minato y su hermano no tenía ningún hijo, que sepamos, en la actualidad usted es el último de la línea 'de pura cepa' "-.** Kyuubi concluyó.

"¿Eso quiere decir que un día mis hijos podrían tener el Mangekyou?" - Preguntó Naruto

" **Sí, ya que el gen es dominante sharingan sólo uno de los padres es necesaria y que está "de pura cepa" sus hijos sería despertar el Mangekyou en su forma final como tú "** - contestó el Kyuubi.

"Es bueno, yo ni siquiera pensar en matar a alguien cercano a mí por el poder. Tengo una pregunta, sin embargo. He leído que Madara le robó sus hermanos los ojos." - Preguntó Naruto

" **No se puede confiar en todo lo que lee Podría haberlos robado, pero él no los necesita. "-** contestó el Kyuubi.

"Ahora que lo pienso, ese baka está constantemente presumiendo de ser un Uchiha y él ni siquiera es 'pura sangre'" - dijo Naruto riendo.

. "Gracias es casi 07 a.m. Nos vemos más tarde" - dijo Naruto y dejó el paisaje mental. Naruto se levantó y recogió los pergaminos que contienen los dos jonin. Él y Hinata se vistió y se dirigieron a la torre del Hokage para empezar el día dando el anciano un buen tiempo, dolor de cabeza fresca.

**# # # # Hokage Tower**

La Hokage estaba actualmente apoyado en la silla disfrutando de una taza de té caliente para saltar él comienza en su papeleo. Realmente fue la pesadilla de todos los repente, alguien llamó a su puerta.

"Adelante" - dijo el viejo Hokage. Se abrió la puerta y vio a un Naruto infeliz que lleva dos rollos con Hinata. " _Esto no puede ser bueno "_ - pensó.

"Naruto-kun, ¿cómo estás?" - Le preguntó

"Lo estamos haciendo muy bien, mejor que estos dos, de hecho," - contestó Naruto y arrojó los rollos a la Hokage.

"Naruto, ¿qué es esto?" - Preguntó el hokage

"Abrir y ver por ti mismo" - la hokage abrió dos rollos y vio que era un pergamino sellado. Se canaliza a través del chakra ambos y en el piso apareció un jonin muertos, mientras que el otro estaba atado, pero despierto.

"Naruto, ¿cuál es el significado de esto?" - La hokage preguntó en un tono serio.

Naruto se acercó a la atado jonin y retirado la cinta pato de la boca y preguntó: "¿Lo harías el honor?", A lo que el jonin respondió rápidamente.

"Fuimos contratados por Tuno Konta para matar a la dem ..." - Naruto no le dejó terminar la frase y le envió una mirada fría con su sharingan. El hombre tragó saliva y continuó "Uzumaki Naruto".

"Por Dios, qué desastre. El otro está muerto ¿no?" - Preguntó el Hokage y Naruto asintió con la cabeza. "Tuve que terminar rápido Hinata lo contrario no estaría aquí" - dijo y puso una mano en el hombro de Hinata acercándola más.

"Debería haber sospechado, reunión del consejo de ayer fue de ti y no terminó bien" - dijo el Hokage suspiro.

"Al menos, ninguno de los dos resultó herido No te preocupes Naruto el responsable será considerado un traidor por atacar a un shinobi y será tratado." - Dijo el Hokage mirando al jonin. Daba pena ver a su caída shinobi tan bajas que se tratar de matar a un compañero de pareja.

"Sabes viejo, en realidad parece gracioso" - dijo riéndose. Al ver el rostro confuso de la hokage continuó "Trataron de matarme porque tenían miedo me crecer demasiado poderoso y atacaría algún día el pueblo obstante terminaron darme más poder." - Dijo la activación del sharingan y cambiar a el SME y mostrarlo al hokage.

"N-Naruto, ¿es eso lo que creo que es?" - La hokage dijo con sus ojos se abrieron.

"Hombre viejo Sí, me presento a mi eterna Mangekyou sharingan" - dijo sonriendo haciendo su mirada vuelta. Comenzó explicando todo lo que sabía acerca de los Uchiha 'pura sangre' y la activación de este ojo.

El Hokage tenía la mandíbula en el suelo mientras él estaba procesando todo lo que oía. Él salió de su estupor y dijo: "Así que eso significa que Itachi acabará ciego, a menos que reciba los ojos de Sasuke" - dijo el Hokage.

"Eso es correcto, sin embargo Sasuke debe haber desbloqueado el Mangekyou y conocerlo, si alguna vez se entera de ello, probablemente no dudaría en poner fin a la vida de alguien cercano a él" - Naruto respondió en un tono serio.

"Voy a tratar de mantener a una vigilancia sobre él. Naruto mientras tanto mantener los ojos ocultos, ahora aún más. Uchiha Madara fue uno de los ninjas más fuertes a vivir nunca debido al sharingan. Usted todavía tiene que aprender a utilizarlos a fin de mantenerlo bastante bien? " - Preguntó el Hokage y Naruto asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación.

El Hokage se encendió su chakra y frente a él apareció un ANBU. "Tome la vida a Ibiki y Anko También obtener Tuno Konta y enviarlo a Ibiki también." - Ordenó la Hokage.

" _Estoy demasiado viejo para esta mierda "-_ el hokage pensó.

¿Te gusta? R & R


	11. Chapter 11

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: NO POSEE NARUTO O SUS PERSONAJES

MadaraRennigan: Hay algunas cosas que ya están decididas en mi historia. Si vive o muere Sasuke depende de mí, porque si hubiera una votación tendría que reorganizar a trama.

el DragonBard: es cierto que Hirashin es un espacio-tiempo ninjutsu sin embargo en este fic los convertidores Hirashin al usuario para que la "luz" por así decirlo y lo envía al destino. Para hacer esta técnica hay que tener afinidad rayo.

Esto es más o menos un capítulo de relleno, acción real comienza el próximo capítulo con la misión de la ola.

Acciones secuencias son un poco difícil de escribir, pero voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo.

**SPOILER - Cualquier persona que no lee manga SKIP**

Es cierto que no todos los uchiha es el "mal". Si usted lee el capítulo anterior 627, Tobirama dice a sí mismo que no había otros además de Itachi.

**Capítulo 11 - Equipos y Misiones**

El resto de la semana transcurrió sin ningún problema en absoluto. Sin embargo, tanto Naruto y Hinata eran extra cansados al caminar fuera de su casa. Naruto puso unas pocas capas de sellos defensivas en su casa por lo que su casa estaba muy seguro, cualquier persona que trató de forzar su entrada en cumpliría una agradable 100.000 voltios a través de sus cráneos.

Durante la última semana Naruto y Hinata hizo un poco de investigación sobre los posibles jonins que podrían a su sensei. También Naruto logró terminar sus sellos ó más fuerte para que pudiera usarlo para estar siempre presente debe Hinata le necesita en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, él todavía no ha dominado la técnica por lo que no es apta para combate.

**FLASHBACK # # # #**

_Ambos de Naruto y Hinata estaban en casa, Hinata estaba preparando la cena mientras Naruto estaba en la sala de estar trabajando en sus sellos._

_"Hey Hinata-chan, ven aquí" - dijo Naruto y Hinata salió de la cocina. Naruto pensó que parecía aún más hermosa con su cabello atado en una cola de caballo, mientras que llevaba un delantal de la lavanda._

_"¿Necesitas algo Naruto-kun?" -Preguntó ella. Naruto se acercó a ella y le dio ligero beso en los labios._

_"Tengo un regalo para ti" - dijo, con las manos detrás de la espalda, burlándose de ella para tratar de tomar de las manos. Finalmente renunciar a ella hizo un mohín y Naruto sonrió dándole un regalo envuelto. Lo desenvolvió, encontró un pequeño anillo y se quedó sin aliento._

_El anillo era de plata shinning puro. Tenía la forma de un zorro. El anillo se inició con la cabeza de un zorro y terminó con su cola. (N / A: Compruebe perfil)._

_"Es hermoso, gracias" - dijo abrazándolo._

_"Me alegro de que te guste, pero este anillo es especial, no sólo dice que Te quiero, pero también contiene el Hirashin shiki fórmula, lo que significa que si usted está en problemas sólo canalizar algún chakra en el ring y voy a estar allí flash "- explicó y ella le dio un beso apasionado, mostrándole su amor eterno._

**# # # # Fin Flashback**

Otra cosa que Naruto trató de trabajar durante esta semana fue su nuevo sharingan. Tuvo que admitir que esta nueva forma era jodidamente increíble. Kyuubi también explicó las facultades que conocía del Mangekyou sharingan desde que vio Madara utilizarlos.

**FLASHBACK # # # #**

_Naruto estaba acostado en su cama tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero le costaba. Desde el intento de asesinato a él ya Hinata hace un par de días, a pesar de que aseguró su casa siempre estaba en alerta. La decisión de pasar el tiempo se fue a su paisaje mental para hablar con el Kyuubi sobre sus nuevos ojos._

_En realidad Naruto cambió su panorama mental, ya no era esa vieja alcantarilla, ya que era un gran bosque con montañas y un montón de animales para que el Kyuubi no se aburre cercanas._

_"Hey bola de pelo" - dijo Naruto Kyuubi y lo miró._

_" __**¿Qué quieres mocoso, yo estaba tratando de dormir "-**__ dijo el Kyuubi._

_"No puedo dormir, así que pensé que me explique los nuevos poderes que puedo usar con mis nuevos ojos." - Dijo._

_" __**Como te dije, yo sólo le había visto usar ellos, ni siquiera puedo estar seguro de si se pueden utilizar. Por instantes que el poder que usó la última vez que lo vi nunca Madara usarlo, así que más que probable que el Mangekyou no siempre tiene los mismos poderes ". -**__ explicó el Kyuubi._

_"Bueno, eso es una mierda." - Naruto respondió._

_" __**Esto no significa que usted no puede usar. Voy a explicar los poderes que vi a fin de escuchar bien. Primero, uno de la potencia es un poderoso genjutsu llamado Tsukuyomi (Dios de la Luna). Una vez que cierre los ojos con el enemigo podrás lanzar la técnica y el usuario queda atrapado. Dentro de la técnica está Kami (Dios), puede crear y manipular todo, incluso el tiempo mismo. Usted puede hacer pasar el tiempo de manera diferente desde el exterior. Puede ser 3 días en su técnica, pero en el mundo real, sólo ha habido un par de segundos, la diferencia en este tiempo varía con su habilidad. También este genjutsu es casi irrompible.**_

_**Otro poder que vi se llama Amaterasu (Dios del Sol). Es el más alto nivel de Katon ninjutsu conocido. Con los ojos puede convocar o apagar las llamadas Flames Amaterasu. Estos son llamas negras que queman todo a su paso y no desaparecen hasta que el destino que desea está completamente incinerado, no importa si aún utiliza un Suiton jutsu. Ellos nunca mueren hasta que el objetivo se ha ido.**_

_**El último poder y probablemente el más poderoso es una armadura defensiva con capacidades ofensivas. Se llama Susanoo (dios del mar y las tormentas), crea un humanoide como una armadura en forma a tu alrededor, más chakra nos envíes, más fuerte y más grande se hace, he visto la forma perfecta del Susanoo y déjame decirte que no es algo que enfrentar. Esta armadura humanoide también lleva un escudo con fines defensivos como desviar más poderosos ataques enfocados, sino también un arma para la ofensiva. ¿Tiene todo esto "?**__ - el Kyuubi concluyó y pidió confirmación._

_"Estoy increíble, lo creas" - Naruto gritó entusiasmado con estos increíbles poderes._

_" __**Todavía es un idiota "**__ - pensó el Kyuubi._

_" __**Ahora sabes Deja que voy a dormir. ". -**__ dijo el Kyuubi / pedido._

**# # # # Fin Flashback**

En la última semana ha terminado, nos encontramos con Naruto y Hinata en casa terminando su desayuno. Hoy en día se encontrarían sus equipos y cumplir con su sensei jonin.

"¿Estás listo Hinata-chan?" Naruto preguntó conseguir un movimiento de cabeza que mantuvo su brazo y se desvaneció en una shunshin rayo hacia la academia. Llegaron a la azotea no querer despertar muchas preguntas. Ellos hicieron su camino hacia abajo, a sus respectivas aulas, la sala ya estaba llena con sus amigos, sin embargo Iruka-sensei todavía no había llegado. Hinata le hizo subir las escaleras y se sentó en la última fila.

Naruto, por supuesto, pero la siguió mientras caminaba se encontró con la mirada de uno Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke seguía molesto por perder a la dobe, los muertos-último de la academia. " _¿Cómo puede la basura gustaría que me derrota, un Uchiha próxima vez que va a pedir misericordia. "-_ Sasuke pensó sonriendo.

Incluso pensó que Naruto había crecido físicamente, sino también mentalmente, todavía no pudo resistir unos insultos especialmente de Sasuke, un compañero "miembro del clan" por así decirlo. Se quedaron así unos minutos mirando el uno al otro hasta que Sasuke tenía suficiente y se alejó trazando las distintas maneras que pudo hielo a su hermano.

Naruto subió las escaleras para unirse a Hinata cuando otro problema apareció en la forma de Inuzuka Kiba.

"Hey Hinata-chan ¿cómo estás?" - Kiba le preguntó mientras se movía para sentarse a su lado.

. "Estoy Kiba bien parada, que es para sentarse Naruto-kun" - contestó ella

"¿Cómo vamos Hinata-chan que soy mejor que él, un alfa." - Kiba dijo frotando su dedo en el puente si la nariz. Kiba por supuesto, es el Inuzuka Clan tenía un alto sentido de orgullo y de 'hombría' debido al hecho de que es varón y heredero del clan.

"No me importa lo que eres Kiba y yo le dije que me gusta Naruto" - dijo en tono de afirmación. Kiba incluso dio un paso atrás. La tímida Hinata sabía que ya no existía.

"Kiba, deja de golpear a mi novia" - dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba a los dos. Pasó Kiba quien se burló de él y se sentó al lado de Hinata y la besó en la mejilla para hacer aún más su punto de Kiba.

"STOP PESTURING HER" - Kiba gritó, recogiendo la atención de la mayoría de la clase y despertar el genio residente.

"Maldita sea Kiba, qué tienes que ser tan fuerte problemática." - Dijo Shikamaru mientras bostezaba y trató de reanudar su sueño.

"Sólo a olvidar y volver a su observación de la nube" - dijo Naruto.

"Smart-culo" - Shikamaru respondió y volvió a dormirse.

"Kiba, Hinata es conmigo, así que agradecería que usted nos deje de molestar" - dijo Naruto levantando KI haciéndole sudor y la promoción de sus puntos. En la parte superior de la cabeza de Kiba era un pequeño perro blanco llamado Akamaru. Fue socio de Kiba a su colaboración ninjutsu. Akamaru acaba de decir "Alpha", sin embargo Kiba no escuchó y trató de golpear a Naruto.

Lo que nadie vio venir fue que Naruto no se movió y en pulgadas. Era Hinata que se levantó y dio un golpe Kiba Jyuuken en el pecho, dejándolo en el suelo agarrándose el dolor.

" _¿No crees que era demasiado Hina-chan "-_ Naruto susurró.

" _Estoy cansado de él siempre tratando de conseguir que salga con él. " -_ Hinata respondió conseguir un guiño de Naruto. (A / N: Le voy a dar Hinata un poco de su personalidad a partir de la película Camino a Ninja Alguien tiene que mantener a Naruto en jaque.).

Kiba lentamente se levantó y se fue a otro asiento mientras miraba dagas a Naruto. Pasaron unos minutos y corriendo se oyó en el salón de clases. De pronto se abrió la puerta y entró corriendo Sakura e Ino

"En primer lugar" - Sakura gritó y haciendo todo lo posible para recuperar el aliento.

"¿Qué estás hablando, mi pie estaba claramente por delante de ti" - respondió Ino. Sakura tomó la oportunidad de una carrera en el asiento junto a Sasuke sin embargo, fue ocupado por Kiba.

"Kiba, salga para que pueda sentarse con Sasuke-kun" - dijo el banshee rosa. Kiba sencilla frunció el ceño preguntándose qué Sasuke tenía que él no lo hizo. Decidido a demostrar que era macho alfa de la clase, se metió en la mesa y comenzar mirando a Sasuke. Sus ojos unas cuantas pulgadas de distancia. De repente, uno de los estudiantes en la fila debajo se levantó y empujó Kiba adelante hacia Sasuke.

Para Kiba todo fue en cámara lenta, se acerca a Sasuke, demasiado cerca.

THUMP

THUMP

Su rostro se conecta con Sasuke, sin embargo esta conexión era bastante lamentable, ya que se conectan con sus labios. Toda la clase se quedó inmóvil al ver el hombre más deseado, que era Sasuke besando al macho "alfa".

Shikamaru se despertó y miró fijamente y el evento, Choji dejó de comer incluso Shino descendió ligeramente las gafas.

"Parece que Kiba finalmente encontró a su chica" - dijo Naruto lo suficientemente alto para que todos oyeran. La clase de hombre se rió de todo el evento, excepto las fanáticas que planeaban el asesinato de Kiba. Kiba y Sasuke inmediatamente separadas y con la suficiente rapidez Kiba recibieron su fe en los extremos de las chicas del ventilador dejándolo en el suelo en un caos sangriento.

Todo el mundo se calmó después de los hechos y de repente la puerta del aula se abrió y entró Iruka con una pila de papeles debajo de sus brazos.

"Clase de la Mañana" - dijo Iruka y fue una sorpresa que no necesitaba su patentada Big Head Jutsu para silenciar su clase.

"A partir de hoy cada uno de ustedes ya están Ninja de la hoja, pero la mera gennin" -.. Iruka comenzó "La parte difícil está apenas comenzando ahora será dividido en equipos de tres miembros y será impartido por un Jounin Sensei Intentamos equilibrar los equipos. Así que aquí están ...

Equipo 1: ... "Naruto en este momento se quedó dormida.

"Equipo 7: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Kiba Inuzuka, su sensei Kakashi Hatake será" - dijo Iruka. Naruto estaba feliz de que el Sandaime tomó su sugerencia y no lo puso con el Uchiha. Kiba, por supuesto, no estaba contento que estaba con el Uchiha, él tendría que demostrarle que era el alfa.

"Equipo 8: Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Shino Aburame, su sensei será Yuhi Kurenai" - dijo Iruka y por supuesto Naruto y Hinata estaban muy contentos que estarían juntos en su equipo. Shino era una persona tranquila, que siempre guardaba para sí mismo. Era lógico, un buen estratega y combate a larga distancia, así que era un equipo bien redondeado. Hinata era más experto en taijutsu, Naruto era ninjutsu y tenían Shino apoyo a largo plazo. (A / N: Aunque Hinata fue desautorizado ella todavía mantiene su nombre, ya que no fue aprobada).

".. Equipo 9 aún está en circulación Team 10: Yamanaka Ino, Shikamaru Nara, Akimichi Chouji, su sensei se Sarutobi Asuma me iré ahora, su sensei estará aquí en un momento" - Iruka concluyó.

"Hinata-chan, ¿puedo confiar Kurenai-sensei. ¿La conoces bien?" - Preguntó Naruto.

"Se puede, ella es una persona buena y amable, pero también es un jonin fuerte. Ella es como una hermana para mí. ¿Vas a hablarle del sharingan?" - Hinata respondió y le preguntó.

"Yo creo que deba, quiero decir que vamos a un buen equipo?" - Preguntó y Hinata asintió.

La puerta del salón se abrió y dos jonin entró. El primero tenía la ropa jonin tradicionales. Llevaba pantalones anbu negro y la chaqueta plana jonin. Era un hombre alto con el pelo de punta negro, ojos marrones y barba. También tenía los Doce Guardianes Ninja faja con el kanji de "Fire". Esta persona era Sarutobi Asuma y era el hijo del Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen.

El otro jonin era una mujer muy hermosa. Tenía los hombros pelo negro largo, ojos rojos. Su traje ordinario consiste en una malla roja blusa armadura con sólo la manga derecha visibles, más de esto es material muy amplio que se asemeja a vendajes con un patrón sobre el mismo similares a los de espinas de rosa. Tenía las manos y los muslos superiores también están envueltos en vendas. Ella es Yuhi Kurenai, Genjutsu Señora de Konoha.

"Equipo 10: Se reúnen en el campo de entrenamiento de 12 en 30 minutos" - Asuma dijo y se fue.

"Equipo 8: Encuentro en el campo de entrenamiento de 8 en 30 minutos" - dijo Kurenai, y también se fue. Naruto se levantó con Hinata y Shino y ambos salieron. Una vez fuera del salón de clases, Naruto fue a Shino y lo agarró y se utiliza un rayo shunshin hacia el campo de entrenamiento.

Kurenai estaba a la espera en el campo de entrenamiento, ella pensó que sería un tiempo hasta que llegaran. Sintió chakra a su alrededor, ella se levantó y vio a su equipo llegar a la shunshin. Ella vio que era Naruto que lo utilizó.

"Naruto, puede utilizar el shunshin?" - Preguntó ella, que normalmente no se ve un gennin utilizando el shunshin. A pesar de que es un D-rank técnicas que utiliza un poco de chakra.

"Yo sí puedo Kurenai-sensei, Hinata-chan puede utilizar también" -, contestó.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora sensei?" - Hinata preguntó.

"Nos presentamos. Nombres, gustos, aversiones, sueños para el futuro, cosas así. Iré primero. Me llamo Yuhi Kurenai, me gusta aprender nuevas genjutsu y trabajar en mi jardín, me gusta pervertidos y traidores. Mi sueño es el mejor usuario de genjutsu y un fuerte kunoichi Su próximo Naruto "-. dijo

"Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, me gusta Hinata-chan, la formación y ramen me gusta traidores y personas ignorantes ... Mi sueño es ser el mejor Hokage Konoha como se ha visto nunca.." - Dijo mirando a la montaña Hokage, más específicamente a la cabeza de su padre. Se giró hacia Hinata.

"Mi nombre es _Hyuuga_ Hinata me gusta Naruto-kun, panecillos de canela, la formación y la flor presionando Me disgusta la gente que perjudican a Naruto y traidores Mi sueño es llegar a ser una kunoichi fuerte y valiente y conseguir caña del orgullo de los Hyuuga... "- dijo escupiendo el nombre Hyuuga. A pesar de que odiaba a su padre que iba a hacer todo lo posible para ayudar a su antiguo clan.

"Mi nombre es Aburame Shino. Me gustan los bichos. Me disgusta personas que maltratan y no comprenden los insectos. Mi sueño es llegar a ser un buen líder del clan." - Dijo Shino.

"Muy bien" Kurenai comenzó "Naruto y Hinata ya han estado entrenando desde hace algún tiempo para que puedan trabajar bien juntos espero lo mismo para usted Shino" - dijo tener un gesto de él.

"No espero ningún tipo de problemas entre usted, así que estamos oficialmente en equipo. Ahora voy a probar a ver sus habilidades. Ahora es 9:00, su objetivo es para capturarme hasta el mediodía. CONSEGUIMOS ? " - Preguntó ella, al ver a todos ellos asienten desapareció en el bosque. El grupo se acercó y comenzó a discutir su plan.

Kurenai estaba escondido en el bosque, cerca de un árbol con un genjutsu de bajo nivel al ver Naruto se acerca a toda velocidad hacia ella. " _Las cifras, el informe dijo que él era el último muerto, sino también impetuoso y fuerte "_ - pensó.

Naruto lanzó un golpe a ciegas a las que Kurenai esquivó y devolvió la perforación. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, su golpe fue a través de él revelando que es un clon de error. Se los quitó de encima y saltó hacia atrás. Recorrió su alrededor y sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio una bola de fuego que viene con ella, ella saltó a la izquierda, donde estaba Hinata y se golpeó un par de veces antes de la sustitución con un registro de cerca.

Su equipo se reagrupó para trazar otro plan, ya que la primera casi funcionó. Kurenai estaba mirando con más cuidado ya que fue sorprendido en un clon bug henged. Ella tenía algunos puntos de chakra cerca pero nada importante.

Kurenai estaba saltando de árbol en árbol en su contra se produjo un aluvión de shuriken, ella esquiva a la izquierda y comprometido con Hinata en taijutsu, notando que estaba siendo invadido. Kurenai saltó hacia atrás y algo llamó su tobillo. Miró hacia abajo y vio a Naruto tirando de ella hacia abajo atrapándola. Naruto saltó al suelo y Kurenai fue sustituido por un registro.

"Maldita sea, ella siempre se escapa" - dijo Naruto. " _Si usara ataques reales que podía ganar fácilmente "-_ Naruto pensó decepcionada.

Kurenai decide esconderse en un genjutsu de alto rango, mientras ella descansaba. Su equipo fue no empujar más. Sintió que su chakra casi todo se ha ido, los insectos de Shino deben haber sido drenando mientras ella estaba distraída. Ella salió de sus pensamientos cuando oyó.

"Suiton - Suishouha (Explotar la onda de agua)" - dijo Hinata

"Raiton - Jibashi (Murder electromagnética)" - dijo Naruto.

La combinación de esto fue una ola de agua electrificado Kurenai obligando a saltar, Naruto estaba esperando esto y le dio una patada gota envío estrellarse contra el se levantó, pero de repente no podía moverse, miró a su alrededor y escuchó

"Fuinjutsu - 4 Corner Seal Trap" - dijo Naruto. Finalmente atrapados Kurenai, atrapado en un sello de la trampa. Esta técnica funciona mediante la colocación de un sello en 4 lugares que forman un cuadrado, cuando el objetivo está dentro, el usuario puede activar y congelar automáticamente al enemigo en su lugar.

"Enhorabuena, eres muy bueno. Hinata su taijutsu junto con Naruto es impecable y también lo es su ninjutsu. Shino ha proporcionado apoyo a largo alcance y agotado una buena parte de mi chakra, sus habilidades de clanes parecen buenas pero se necesita elemental ninjutsu . así Naruto no sabía que sabía fuinjutsu "- explicó Kurenai

"Ya que vamos a ser un equipo hay algunas cosas que tengo que decirte que creo que puedo confiar en ti, Kurenai-sensei y Shino." - Naruto respondió tener guiños de los dos.

"En primer lugar, Kurenai-sensei ya lo sabe, pero no Shino. Dicen que el Yondaime Hokage mató al Kyuubi pero eso es una mentira. Kyuubi no puede morir. Es cierto que su cuerpo físico puede ser destruido pero se reformaría más adelante. Como no podía ser asesinado la única opción era Yondaime le sellar el interior de un bebé recién nacido ... me. El Kyuubi está atrapada aquí en mis entrañas. " - Dijo Naruto un poco indeciso sobre su reacción.

"Entiendo que si quieres cambiar de equipo" - dijo Naruto mirando Shino.

"Naruto no tiene sentido. Para empezar que ya sabía sobre el Kyuubi ya que mis errores podrían detectar su chakra. Además me puedo relacionar, si en un nivel pequeño. Mi clan usa errores que están dentro de nosotros, así que el pueblo siempre es una poco incómodo cuando se trata de nosotros. " - Shino con voz estoica.

"Gracias Shino, una sola cosa, el Kyuubi es un HE no es una IT Es un buen tipo una vez que llegue a su encuentro." - Dijo Naruto y Shino alzó una ceja.

"Naruto, ¿cómo se puede decir que es un buen chico Él destruyó casi todo el pueblo." - Kurenai preguntó indignado.

"Sensei, no puedo decirte todo, pero te puedo decir que el Kyuubi estaba siendo controlado por el sharingan, y se vio obligado a atacar la aldea" - dijo Naruto, Kurenai quería discutir, pero Naruto no se movía.

"Hablando de sharingan" dijo Naruto y activó su "Soy un usuario sharingan Puesto que somos un equipo que te estoy confiando con esta información que me gustaría mantener esto en secreto hasta que revelarlo.". - Dijo Naruto y Shino mantuvo el rostro estoico, pero Kurenai estaba haciendo una muy buena imitación de un pez fuera del agua.

"N-Naruto, ¿eres Uchiha?" - Preguntó Kurenai.

"Yo estoy del lado de mi padre, voy a decir nada más hasta que yo revelo mi herencia." - Naruto concluyó.

"Y ya ha madurado por completo" - dijo Kurenai.

"Sí, me desperté cuando tenía cinco años, y cuando Hinata fue secuestrado Maté al secuestrador y conseguí los tres tomoes" - dijo Naruto y la mandíbula de Kurenai cayó al suelo.

"¿Estás diciendo que mataste a un jonin cuando tenías 6 años de edad?" - Preguntó Kurenai

"Lo único que puedo decir es que fue pura suerte me subestimó un pago de precio." - Explicó Naruto.

"No te preocupes Naruto, vamos a mantenerlo en secreto, puede confiar en nosotros" - dijo Shino.

"Naruto, tengo una pregunta. Usted, evidentemente, es muy hábil, ¿por qué te fuiste sin salida pasada?" - Preguntó Kurenai

"¿Qué quieres decir es verdad que yo era el último lugar en la academia de ocultar mi verdadera fuerza, pero en el último examen que me gradué como novato del año" - dijo Naruto.

"P-pero leí tu informe y dijo que eran los muertos, pasado en todo" - Kurenai respondió confundido

"Lo entiendo, la persona que la llenan los informes deben haber sido un ignorante y como yo era el 'Kyuubi-me llenan como muerto-last Sasuke probablemente poniendo como novato del año. No importa, en realidad es aún mejor . Ahora el enemigo me subestimes "- dijo Naruto y Kurenai simplemente se encogió de hombros.

"Ok equipo, encontramos aquí mañana a las 8 am. Vamos a entrenar por la mañana y hacer las misiones de la tarde." - Dijo Kurenai

El día terminó con Naruto y Hinata a casa, feliz de que ambos estaban en el mismo equipo.

¿Te gusta? R & R


	12. Chapter 12

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: NO POSEE NARUTO O SUS PERSONAJES

Señor PWELL: Si él no sabe kenjutsu, pero no tiene ninguna experiencia fuera de combate con Hinata. Su espada es como chokuto de Sasuke. Ver perfil de imagen.

WalkingStranger99: Sólo revelé a ellos porque sabía Shino era alguien que podía aceptar fácilmente y relacionarse, y Kurenai era siempre una buena persona, incluso en el cañón.

Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar Tuve una semana de mucho trabajo y este es un gran capítulo.

**Capítulo 12 - Misión de la ola**

En los últimos días pasaron volando con el equipo de Kurenai. Ellos entrenar por la mañana y hacer un par de ... misiones de la tarde. Obviamente Naruto siempre se quejaba ya Naruto quería poner a prueba sus habilidades en el mundo real, pero Hinata siempre estuvo presente a lo Bonk en la cabeza. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que la pequeña Hinata tímido.

Kurenai estaba muy sorprendido con el nivel de habilidad que Naruto y Hinata muestran. Si tenía que juzgar que el Kyuubi dado en el clavo al decir que habían jonin habilidades de nivel. Su equipo estaba en realidad compuesto por uno jonin-sensei, dos jonins verdes y un mal gennin perdido en el medio. Naruto, Hinata y Kurenai jamás dejar Shino detrás por lo que comenzaron a enfocarse más en él por lo que podrían ser llevados a la velocidad.

Naruto con la ayuda de Kurenai comenzó en ejercicios de nivel Kage por su control de chakra. Tenía dos ejercicios que tenía que hacer para traer a su control al nivel más alto posible. La primera fue escalada en cascada, este ejercicio permite, cuando se domina, al usuario controlar grandes cantidades de chakra con gran precisión, ya que escalar una cascada es muy duro. El último ejercicio permite a uno tener el control de chakra perfecto casi rivaliza con el Sannin Tsunade Slug.

Este ejercicio en particular es bastante práctico realizar. El usuario deposita un trozo de arena con varios colores en la mano. El objetivo del ejercicio era separar y alinear la arena de color utilizando sólo chakra. Se consideró dominó cuando el usuario logró esto en menos de 10 segundos.

Hinata no tenía ninguna debilidad por ejemplo, tenía en general buenas habilidades ya sea en Taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu o incluso kenjutsu. Su control de chakra era perfecto, ya que era un requisito básico para su Juuken (puño suave) o su propia versión del Puño Fluir.

Shino sin embargo era otro nivel diferente. Su Taijutsu se ponía bajo gennin desde que era un combatiente de largo alcance, su debilidad típica. Su Ninjutsu era los tres Jutsus academia básicos junto con su clan. Su genjutsu era inexistente. En general era a mediados de gennin de habilidad. Sin embargo cambiarían eso, Naruto puso unos sellos de restricción contra él, ya que era demasiado brusco si empezó a usar sellos de gravedad.

Decidieron empezar su formación elemental, ya que todos en su equipo ya había dominado el suyo. Sorprendentemente tenía tierra y el agua, ambos elementos defensivos. Su equipo fue la tormenta perfecta de ataque y defensa. De hecho, sus naturalezas le sirvieron muy por encima de cualquier otra persona. Como un luchador de largo alcance normalmente su debilidad sería combate cuerpo a cuerpo que fue resuelto por su formación y afinidades.

Junto con todo este entrenamiento también hicieron ejercicios de trabajo en equipo. Una de las cosas que hicieron Konoha como el más fuerte en las naciones elemental era su concepto de trabajo en equipo y la lealtad por encima de todo. Su trabajo en equipo era excelente, ninguno de ellos tenía problemas con los demás.

En la actualidad nos encontramos con el Equipo 8 o Equipo Kurenai en dirección a la oficina del Hokage después de una mañana de entrenamiento. Debo aclarar la última declaración, se estaba entrenando para Naruto, Hinata y Shino Kurenai pero para uno lo llamaría tortura. Los pobres gennin fue conducido a la tierra con el fin de obtener los atributos físicos que necesitaba.

**# # Hokage Misión Asignación Room # #**

El viejo Hokage estaba sentado en el medio de la mesa de fumar su pipa mientras entregaba las misiones de los ninjas. A su izquierda estaba Iruka, el maestro de escuela de los estudiantes del equipo 8. El hokage era profunda en el pensamiento recordando su mejor momento, la emoción de las peleas y la adrenalina a través de su sistema.

No muchos shinobi tienen el privilegio de envejecer. La esperanza de vida del ninja era en realidad alrededor de 30 años, y llegar a la vejez era muy raro. Sin embargo, cualquier shinobi que llegó a tal edad comenzó a recordar todo lo que hicieron en su vida. Shinobi desde su nacimiento está capacitado para luchar y pelear que hacen. Es todo lo que saben a través de sus vidas. No hay más muerte que la muerte a manos de su enemigo en la niebla de la batalla. Sin embargo están tomando por la vejez que no es algo que cualquier guerrero desearía.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, el tercer Hokage de Konoha y aclamado tiene Shinobi no Kami (Dios de Shinobi). El hombre que había visto dos grandes guerras ninja y vivido se ha reducido a nada más que un burócrata. No me malinterpreten, que amaba a su pueblo y su lugar como hokage pero su tiempo estaba llegando a su fin. Había llegado el momento de pasar el sombrero y tiene la generación más joven asuma su lugar.

Lo sacó de sus pensamientos cuando vio el equipo 8 de caminar a través de la puerta. Siempre trajo una sonrisa a su cara viendo Naruto y Hinata aún. Él era como un abuelo para ambos ya Hinata fue expulsado por su padre. No sabía por qué, pero la sonrisa de Naruto siempre lograba animarlo por muy deprimida era el hombre. Naruto era, a falta de una palabra mejor, un paquete de alegría. Le sorprendió cómo a pesar de las miradas y el odio que recibió, Naruto logró mantener una personalidad alegre y cariñosa.

"Team 8 informes de misión, Hokage-sama" - Kurenai dijo inclinándose ante el Hokage. A pesar de que el hokage era claramente viejo todavía estaba un poderoso shinobi y uno de los más fuertes de la aldea de la hoja.

"Team 8 Bienvenido. Vamos a ver lo que tenemos aquí." - El Hokage dijo que recibe los rollos misión d-rank de Iruka. "Hemos limpieza Kernel de Inuzuka, capturando Tora, ayudando a una anciana traslado a una nueva casa ..." el hokage nunca logró terminar.

"Viejo vamos a tomar la captura de Tora" - dijo Naruto sonriendo. El hokage levantó una ceja, a nadie le gustaba perseguir ese maldito gato y Naruto ya realizado en el pasado.

"¿Hablas en serio Naruto-kun?" - Hinata preguntó, no estoy de humor para correr detrás de un gato maldito. Lo que la gente no sabe es que la Tora es en realidad un ninenko (Ninja cat) entrenados específicamente para ayudar a los equipos Gennin con su trabajo en equipo.

"Sólo confía en mí" - Naruto respondió cogiendo el pergamino misión. "Hey viejo lo que es el registro para la captura de Tora?" - Naruto preguntó con una sonrisa de complicidad.

"Creo que es alrededor de 3 horas, pero ¿por qué lo preguntas? ¿Tiene intención de romperlo?" - El Hokage pidió.

"Algo así" - Naruto respondió. Volvió al centro de la habitación y tomó un pequeño pergamino de su bolsillo. Lo desenrolló el pergamino para mostrar un pequeño sello intrincada en ella. Lo puso en el suelo. Naruto se mordió el pulgar la extracción de sangre y se estrelló en el sello que dice "Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Invocación Jutsu)", había un puf de el humo se disipó en el centro de la espiral era Tora.

Ojos del Hokage se le salían de sus órbitas y Naruto solo se rió al ver la expresión de todos. "Misión cumplida Hokage-sama y yo creo que es un nuevo record" - Naruto dijo riendo el culo y entregar el gato al hokage.

"¿Cómo hiciste eso Naruto?" - Preguntó Kurenai. Incluso tuvo que perseguir ese maldito gato en sus días Gennin.

"Yo ya tenía que perseguir a un par de veces en el pasado y en algún lugar en el camino que me cansé y puse un sello convocatoria en el gato. Así que yo sólo ofrezco un poco de sangre y chakra y puedo citar a Tora a través del sello de este desplazarse ". - Naruto explicado y el Hokage y Kurenai asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada.

"Kurenai-sensei ya que yo ya tengo Tora y estableció el récord de unos 15 segundos ¿quieres otra misión?" - Preguntó Naruto.

Kurenai no tuvo tiempo de responder con la misma rapidez que había una nube de humo en el escritorio de la hokage revelando un pequeño perro. Tenía la piel de color marrón y llevaba un hitaiate Konoha alrededor de su cabeza.

"Un perro?" - Preguntó Naruto preguntándose quién era.

"Este es Pakkun, un mensajero y un perro de rastreo de Kakashi" - explicó el hokage

"Hokage-sama, tengo un mensaje de Kakashi" - Pakkun dijo entregándole el hokage el pergamino. El Hokage abrió y dijo

_Hokage-sama,_

_Nuestro cliente, Tazuna, mintió acerca de los parámetros de la misión. Parece que la onda está bajo control del Gato y quiere Tazuna muerto. Fuimos atacados por el demonio Brothers_ GOZU y Meizu _de Kirigakure y los derrotamos. Decidimos continuar, sin embargo solicito copia de seguridad desde muy probablemente vamos a ser atacados nuevamente, esta vez probablemente Jounin nivel nukenin (falta ninjas)_

_Hatake Kakashi, jonin-sensei del equipo 7_

"Team 8" - la hokage comenzó a recibir su atención "Parece que la misión de rango C envié tem 7 se encontró con una baja de rango A Kakashi solicitó copia de seguridad, así que estoy enviando Él explicará todo cuando.. reunirse con él, despedido ".

"HAI" - dijo el equipo 8.

"OK del equipo, se van a casa y obtener sus suministros encuentran conmigo en la puerta norte en 1 hora" - dijo Kurenai todos salieron de la habitación y fue a prepararse para su primer A-rank.

**# # Puerta Norte 1 hora más tarde # #**

Una hora más tarde el equipo 8 se reunieron en la puerta del norte, preparándose para la salida. Kurenai inspeccionado todos los suministros, ya que era el deber de un jonin-sensei.

"OK, el equipo antes de partir, cada uno tiene sus suministros Kunai, Shuriken, comida, botiquín de primeros auxilios, pastillas Soldier" - Kurenai pidió y consiguió visto bueno de todos.

"Desde que estaremos viajando a altas velocidades llegaremos equipo 7 en un par de horas pero no sabemos cuál es la ruta Kakashi tomó tanto tomaremos el principal." - Dijo Kurenai

"No hay necesidad de sensei. ¿Todavía tiene el mensaje Kakashi envió?" - Preguntó Naruto

"Sí, lo creo, ¿por qué?" - Preguntó Kurenai preguntándose qué bueno sería hacer.

Naruto se mordió el pulgar izquierdo la extracción de sangre y de difusión a través de la palma de la mano derecha. Él pasó por un lado algunos sellos Jabalí → Perro → Aves → Mono → Ram y golpeó con su mano en el suelo y dijo: "Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Técnica de Invocación)". Hubo un puf de humo y cuando se aclaró en frente a él se encontraba un tamaño zorro marrón medio con 5 colas.

**FLASHBACK # # # #**

" _**kit, entrar en el sello que quiero hablar contigo Hey "**__ - dijo el Kyuubi_

_Naruto estaba actualmente 10 años de edad. Se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y comenzó a meditar. Después de unos segundos Naruto se paró frente a la Kyuubi de la actualidad se pone en el suelo debajo de un gran árbol._

" _Se necesita algo Kurama "- preguntó Naruto. En realidad Kurama era el verdadero nombre Kyuubi. Parece que el joven Naruto creció en el Kyuubi y confiaba en él con su nombre._

" _**Te voy a dar tu regalo de cumpleaños "**__ - Kurama dijo sonriendo_

" _Es un gran llamativo Jutsu? " - Preguntó Naruto emocionado. Durante el cumpleaños de Naruto, 10 de octubre th , Konoha siempre celebra la derrota Kyuubi por el Yondaime. Algunos de los habitantes del pueblo se reunían y tratar de dañar a Naruto para sus cumpleaños son siempre un día oscuro para Naruto, pero el Kyuubi, Hinata y el Hokage siempre se las arregló para animarlo._

" _**Es una gran técnica y que será el primero en utilizar confío en que va a utilizar con sabiduría. "**__ - Kurama dijo, y frente a él se materializó una vez gran desplazamiento._

" _**Este es el contrato de convocar para el clan del zorro Abrirlo y escribir su nombre en la sangre en la primera ranura. "**__ - Kurama explicó. Naruto hizo lo que le ó el libro y se mordió el pulgar. Escribió su nombre en la primera ranura y apretó los cinco dedos hacia abajo, haciendo una impresión de la mano._

" _**Ahora, para convocar a un zorro para que mordió el pulgar y va a través de estos sellos de mano Jabalí → Perro → Aves → Mono → Ram y verter chakra en la técnica de darle una oportunidad. "**__ - Kurama explicó_

_Naruto hizo la técnica y cuando terminó delante de él había un pequeño zorro._

" _Gracias Kurama, que eres el mejor "- dijo Naruto_

" _**Por supuesto que sí, yo soy el zorro de nueve colas, Rey de los Bijuu fuerte estar en el mundo "**__ - Kurama se jactó de sí mismo._

" _Todavía tiene ese palo por el culo "- dijo Naruto riendo mientras esquiva las colas Kyuubi que trataban de aplastarlo._

**# # # # Fin Flashback**

"Naruto, necesita ayuda?" - El zorro le preguntó.

"Sí Kinto, tenemos que seguir Kakashi-sensei proporcionar copia de seguridad. Este trabajo tiene su olor." - Dijo Naruto y le dio el papel a Kinto así que podía seguir.

"Yo lo tengo, cuando esté listo" - dijo Kinto y el equipo 8 de Konoha salió corriendo en dirección a el equipo 7.

"Yo no sabía que se podía llamar a Naruto." - Dijo Kurenai.

"Tengo el zorro convocar contrato Fue un regalo del Kyuubi." - Explicó Naruto conseguir un guiño de Kurenai. Ella no quería entrometerme demasiado.

**# # Pocas horas más tarde con el equipo 7 # #**

Team 7 acababa de dejar el barco que utilizan para cruzar a la ola. Todo el mundo estaba caminando a paso civil ya que tenían Tazuna con ellos. Tazuna fue como dijo un 'super increíble constructor de puentes'. Viajaban en el diamante de la formación, Sasuke frente, Sakura y Kiba a los lados y Kakashi en la espalda con Tazuna en medio de ellos.

Caminaban con calma pero tenían la guardia ya que Kakashi les advirtió sobre un posible encuentro jonin. De repente sintió que alguien Kiba en el bushed y rápidamente recogió y lanzó un kunai en ella.

"Baka, dejar de aplicar con kunai" - Sakura gritó

"No voy a jugar Pensé que alguien estaba allí." - Kiba respondió y fue a ver el monte sólo para encontrar un pequeño conejo blanco.

"Kiba idiota, casi mató a esta pobre conejo" - dijo Sakura y Kakashi envió pensamiento. " _Uhm, la piel blanca en primavera que es extraño, a menos que con se utilizó comoKawarimi (Técnica de Sustitución) . "_

"Get Down" - Kakashi gritó y todo el mundo golpeó la cubierta con Kakashi arrastrando Tazuna. Así como le gritó por encima de ellos una enorme espada ancha de metal voló la cabeza y quedó atrapado en un árbol. Momentos más tarde, en la parte superior de la espada apareció una persona.

Era un hombre alto y musculoso notablemente con la piel pálida, el pelo negro de punta corta, ojos marrones, y pequeñas cejas. Llevaba vendas como una máscara sobre la mitad inferior de su rostro. Bajo su máscara, que tenía una línea de la mandíbula relativamente estrechos y afilados dientes-. Llevaba su frente hacia los lados del protector en la cabeza.

"¿Qué es esto, un grupo de niños jugando Ninja" - dijo el shinobi.

"Momochi Zabuza, A-Rank nukenin de Kirigakure conocido como Demon de Kirigakure (Mist Village)" - Kakashi dijo que la preparación para enfrentarse a él en la batalla.

"Oh, mira, si no se Sharingan Kakashi no" - el shinobi ahora indentified como dijo Zabuza. "Sólo dame el viejo y se puede ir"

"Usted sabe que yo no puedo hacer eso Zabuza" - Kakashi dijo y levantó hitaiate revelando un sharingan madurado completamente en el ojo izquierdo.

"Tengo el derecho sharingan en el principio, me siento honrado" - dijo Zabuza, quitando la espada y hacer algunos sellos de la mano que decía "Kirigakure no Jutsu (Técnica de la niebla)". El aire comenzó a ser más grueso y después de unos segundos, toda la zona estaba cubierta de una espesa niebla. Kakashi apenas alcanzó a ver sus propias manos justo delante de él.

"El equipo, mantenga sus agudos sentidos Zabuza es un maestro de la técnica de asesinato silencioso." - Dijo Kakashi y todo su equipo se estremeció.

"Exijo a mostrar su Zabuza cara y me enfrentas" - gritó Sasuke. A jonin era alguien que podría intentar es encendido y una vez que lo derrotó, estaría más cerca de matar a su hermano.

"¿En serio?" - Zabuza preguntó retóricamente proyectar su voz en la zona de no revelar su posición. Zabuza comenzó desatando KI (intención asesina) y Sasuke empezó a temblar. Sasuke no pudo soportarlo más y trajo a su kunai en su cuello se prepara para suicidarse.

"Relax Sasuke, no voy a dejar que mis compañeros morir" - dijo Kakashi tranquilizar su equipo.

De repente Zabuza apareció en medio de Sasuke, Kiba y Sakura que custodiaban Tazuna. Él trajo su espada y comenzó una barra horizontal dispuesto a matar a todos. Sin embargo Kakashi era más rápido y empalado Zabuza revelando que era un Mizu (Agua) Bushin. Otra Zabuza apareció detrás de Kakashi y le rompe a la mitad sólo para Kakashi explosión en el agua.

Zabuza viendo este metal afilado repente sintió a esta garganta, se volvió lentamente y vio a Kakashi con un kunai listo para matarlo. Sin embargo Kakashi no estaba esperando este Zabuza para ser un clon. Al ver el Zabuza frente a él se echó al agua miró a su alrededor sólo para encontrarse con una feroz patada en el estómago enviándolo chocar contra un lago cercano.

Zabuza shunshined a Kakashi y se fue a través de un par de sellos de la mano y le dijo: "Suiton - Suirou no Jutsu (Prisión de agua)". El agua alrededor Kakashi comenzó a entrar en erupción y lo rodeó atrapándolo. Zabuza se quedó con la mano en la esfera de retención de agua Kakashi en su lugar.

" _Mierda, me atraparon "_ - Kakashi pensó. "Todo el mundo, tomar Tazuna y ejecutar su Bushins Mizu no se puede ir demasiado lejos de la original." - Dijo Kakashi. Su equipo estaba en un mal lugar, sólo podía esperar que su copia de seguridad llegó a tiempo.

"Zabuza no puede hacer frente a mí, que soy una élite" - dijo Sasuke y se lanzó hacia delante en dirección al enemigo. Zabuza crea algunos Bushins Mizu. Sasuke un combatiente Taijutsu con él, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que era una mala idea. Sasuke no podía seguir el ritmo de velocidad y fuerza Zabuza. La batalla terminó rápidamente cuando Zabuza le dio una fuerte patada a Sasuke que lo envió a los árboles duros. Sasuke ni siquiera podía levantarse y apenas podía respirar.

"Debe haber ejecutado cuando tuviste el cambio puede ni siquiera me rasque." - Dijo Zabuza. La arrogancia de ese chico que lo mató. Zabuza clon cogió su espada y fue a terminar el trabajo. Sakura estaba temblando, que apenas logró ponerse de pie y Tazuna ya estaba en el suelo, sus piernas cedieron.

Kiba ver a Sasuke en peligro corrió hacia Zabuza. Sasuke tal vez sea un idiota y un bastardo arrogante, pero no podía dejar que lo mató. Kiba llegar cerca de Zabuza fue de golpe, pero Zabuza simplemente cogió la muñeca y con la otra mano levantó Kiba por el cuello y comenzó a golpear sin descanso. Después de algunos golpes que simplemente lo tiró al suelo.

Zabuza se dirigía a Sakura quien todavía estaba congelado en su lugar. Sakura sabía que no podía coincidir con Zabuza. Ella sólo se graduó por su buen control de chakra y la inteligencia de libros. Toda esperanza parecía perdida hasta Zabuza oído

"Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu (Técnica de Dragon Fire)". Zabuza no tuvo tiempo de esquivar como un río de fuego caliente proviene de los bosques borrando por completo la clonación. Frente a Tazuna y Sakura llegaron Naruto, Hinata, Shino y Kurenai. Naruto miró a su alrededor y no ve bien. Kakashi estaba atrapado dentro de la prisión de agua y Sasuke y Kiba estaban en el suelo lesionado.

"Reunir Quick Sasuke y Kiba alrededor de Tazuna y Sakura" - dijo Naruto y Kurenai y Hinata rápidamente recogió tanto Sasuke y Kiba y se reagruparon y Tazuna.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Invocación Jutsu)" - dijo Naruto golpeando su mano en el suelo y en un puf de ahumado apareció un pequeño zorro con piel de color rojo claro con cuatro colas.

"Debe ser nuestro invocador Naruto-sama, mi nombre es Kagura, un médico del zorro" - dijo el zorro.

"Encantado de conocerte, necesito tu ayuda Sasuke y Kiba parece herido Te necesito para ayudarles a que pueda yo te cubro.." - Dijo Naruto.

" _Fox citación, ¿de dónde sacó el contrato que tengo que hablar con él, si vamos a salir de esto._ "- Kakashi pensó. Kakashi en realidad ya sabía que Naruto ya que a veces veía a Naruto desde lejos tratando de asegurarse de que estaba a salvo. Después de todo Kakashi fue uno de los alumnos premiados de Yondaime Hokage.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu" - dijo Naruto y 4 clones apareció. Ellos se separaron hace un cuadrado alrededor de Tazuna, Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba y Kagura.

"Ninpou - Shishienjin (Ninja Art: Cuatro llamas Formación)" - Los clones dijo al mismo tiempo. De repente, una barrera púrpura estalló a su alrededor asegurándose de que Zabuza no podía entrar. (A / N: La misma barrera del sonido utilizado durante la invasión de cuatro hojas).

"No toque las paredes de lo contrario te quemarás. La barrera se mantendrá para su protección." - Explicó Naruto.

. "Oh, un gennin que sabe Fuuinjutsu Tal vez es mejor que el resto" - dijo Zabuza creando par más Mizu bushins.

Dentro de la barrera tanto Sakura y Tazuna suspiró feliz esa copia de seguridad había llegado. Kagura fue Actualmente curarlos. Sasuke había roto las costillas y el pulmón roto mientras Kiba tenía algunas contusiones y el hombro dislocado.

**# # Fuera de la barrera # #**

"Primero tenemos que liberar Kakashi de la prisión" - dijo Kurenai y su equipo asintió.

El Bushins Mizu se dirigieron hacia el equipo de Kurenai, y uno de ellos dijo: "Kirigakure no Jutsu". Una espesa niebla apareció bloqueando la vista de todos. Hinata activó su Byakugan, pero no podía ver mucho fue la niebla se ata con chakra.

Naruto activó su sharingan y extendió sus sentidos tratando de encontrar Zabuza, pero sintió la presencia de alguien que mira la lucha. Esa persona era alrededor habilidad chunnin basado en niveles de chakra.

" _Alguien está mirando, ya que no ayudó a Tazuna sólo puedo asumir que él está con Zabuza "-_ pensamiento Naruto y discretamente mediante señales de mano advirtió a su equipo sobre otro avistamiento shinobi.

"Fuuton - Daitoppa (Gran Avance)" - Naruto y Hinata dijeron al mismo tiempo. Se respiraba en el aire y se envía una fuerte ráfaga de viento la empujaba la niebla de distancia haciendo completamente Zabuza ceño. Cada miembro del equipo de 8 separó y se involucró en los clones.

Naruto rápidamente destruido clon de Zabuza con una bola de fuego y aprovechando la ocasión tomó un kunai, acusándolo de raiton (rayo) chakra, que lo lanzó a los bosques a una velocidad extrema. El shinobi que estaba viendo no esperaba eso y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y el kunai incrustado profundamente en su hombro.

El shinobi ver lo cogieron metió en la pelea y tuvo su lado a Zabuza.

"¿Cómo te enteraste de Haku?" - Zabuza preguntó sorprendido que encontraron Haku. Ella era bastante experto en sigilo. (A / N: Haku es una niña todavía no puedo verla como un hombre incluso en cañones.).

"Somos un equipo de rastreadores yo soy un sensor para que cuando usted utiliza su Kirigakure no Jutsu me extendió mis sentidos y lo encontró." - Explicó Naruto.

"No importa que vamos a terminar ahora" - dijo Zabuza y Haku fue a través de algunas señales de mano. Golpeando sus pies en el lago que ella dijo "Sensatsu Suisho (Mil Agujas de la Muerte)" y envió un millar de agujas de agua hacia el equipo 8.

"Hinata" - dijo Naruto en un susurro.

"Hai" - Ella respondió y saltó en frente de su equipo y empezó a dar vueltas. Ella comenzó a publicar chakra de todos sus puntos de chakra.

"Kaiten Hakkeshou (Giro Celestial)" - dijo y una cúpula azul del chakra aparecieron a su alrededor desviar todas las agujas.

" _Parece que voy a tener que comenzar a entrenar a mi equipo en serio. " -_ pensó Kakashi. Fue infundiendo sus pulmones con chakra tratando de ganar todo el tiempo que pudo.

Equipo 8 despachó rápidamente del bushins Mizu. Naruto y Hinata pasó por algunas muestras de la mano y me dijeron

"Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu (Técnica de Dragon Fire)" - dijo Naruto

"Fuuton - Daitoppa (Gran Avance)" - dijo Hinata

Naruto ataque de fuego combinado con el ataque de viento de Hinata y el resultado fue un flujo masivo de fuego que fue rápidamente hacia Zabuza. Haku no tuvo tiempo suficiente para el uso del agua Jutsu debido a su lesión en el hombro. Ambos saltaron de distancia haciendo Zabuza liberar el agarre de la prisión de agua, liberando a Kakashi.

Kakashi trató de recuperar su aliento mientras saltaba hacia el equipo 8.

"Gracias" - dijo Kakashi y se agachó.

"Haku, nos vamos." - Dijo Zabuza y shunshined lejos con Haku. Sabía que no tendría ninguna oportunidad. Estaba en contra de Yuhi Kurenai, Genjutsu Señora de Konoha, pero también el chico rubio y la chica Hyuuga pareció bien y además de eso Kakashi era ahora libre.

Naruto bajó la barrera y se fue a controlar a sus compañeros heridos.

"¿Cómo están todos?" - Naruto preguntó Kagura que estaba terminando la curación Kiba. Sakura era sorpresa lo fuerte que Naruto y Hinata eran y cómo funcionaban bien juntos.

"Yo ya le cuidaba sus heridas no eran mortales Este.." - Kagura dijo señalando a Sasuke "hay que tomarlo con calma por unos días, tuvo una ruptura pulmonar".

"Tazuna nos lleve a su casa, Zabuza estará de vuelta y tenemos que estar preparados" - dijo Kakashi y Kurenai dejado llevar a Sasuke, y no pudo hacer ningún esfuerzo y todavía estaba inconsciente.

**Casa de Tazuna # # # #**

A pocos kilómetros por la carretera y el equip llegaron con Tazuna en su casa. La casa en sí estaba cerca del océano y parecía una casa de madera simple. Tazuna dirigió el shinobi interior.

"Tsunami estoy en casa" - dijo Tazuna feliz de que por fin llegó a su casa.

"Padre" - Tsunami dijo abrazándolo "Estoy aliviado de que estás bien." Tsunami era una mujer muy hermosa. Ella tenía el pelo azul medio dorso oscuro y los ojos negros. Vestía camisa de color rosa con las mangas de color rojo y falda azul oscuro.

"Es gracias a estos ninjas Ellos me salvaron." - Dijo Tazuna. Tsunami se acercó a su personal de protección y se inclinó diciendo "Gracias por proteger a mi padre shinobi-san. Usted es bienvenido a nuestra casa".

"Se lo agradecemos. ¿Hay algún lugar que puede poner dos de mis estudiantes que se ha lesionado en una pelea?" - Preguntó Kakashi. Tsunami asintió y dirigió el jonin líder de las habitaciones de arriba.

"Sakura" - dijo Kakashi conseguir su atención "Mañana vamos a empezar a entrenar más en serio tenemos que estar preparados para cuando regrese Zabuza Desde Naruto herido su compañero de equipo será de unos días hasta que esté listo..."

"¿Cómo es que un poco de entrenamiento va a ayudar contra un jonin" - Sakura preguntó pregunto es su sensei estaba tratando de matarla.

"Sakura, que fue lo que nos salvó?" - Kakashi preguntó retóricamente "Si no recuerdo mal el gennin del equipo 8 realmente dar la batalla contra Zabuza mientras Kiba y Sasuke simplemente fueron martillados away" - explicó Kakashi toma Kurenai sonrisa interior.

"Está bien, pero yo todavía no entiendo cómo algunos días nos ayudarán" - Sakura continuó presionando.

"Cualquier entrenamiento es bueno para usted Si usted tiene que hacer frente a Zabuza, al menos, permite aumentar las probabilidades, aunque ligeramente." - Kakashi dijo que Sakura finalmente asintió. Kakashi se levantó y se acercó a Naruto que estaba charlando con su equipo.

"Naruto" - dijo Kakashi conseguir la atención de Naruto.

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre" - preguntó Naruto.

"Usted no puede saber, pero que en realidad velado por que a veces, cuando en alrededor de 4 años" - dijo Kakashi.

"Inu (Perro)?" - Naruto preguntó recordando un anbu con una máscara de perro a veces le ayuda con los problemas de las multitudes antes de conocer a su padre y comenzó toda la formación.

"Que yo soy" - Él respondió dando su sonrisa vista tradicional.

"Vamos" - Kakashi dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro "Tenemos que hablar en privado". Naruto asintió y ambos shunshined al exterior de la casa en un bosque cercano.

**# # Naruto y Kakashi en el bosque # #**

Kakashi y Naruto llegaron a los bosques a través de la hoja tradicional shunshin que Kakashi utiliza.

"Eso shunshin está empezando a envejecer. ¿Por qué no utilizar un shunshin elemental?" - Preguntó Naruto. Casi todos Konoha siempre utiliza la hoja shunshin y aunque hizo el trabajo fue, por falta de una palabra mejor, cojo.

Kakashi levantó una ceja a lo que acaba de preguntar Naruto. "Puede usted hacer el shunshin?" - Pidió que Naruto asintió y utilizó su rayo shunshin de teletransportarse a unos pocos metros de distancia. Kakashi estaba realmente sorprendido de ver un gennin utilizar el shunshin no jutsu, y mucho menos una versión elemental.

"Veo que puedo" - Kakashi comenzó "Y por el aspecto de lo que ya han llegado a dominar el elemento rayo Cómo.?"

Naruto observó al hombre por un momento, a pesar de que le ayudó varias veces cuando era joven, la gente tiende a cambiar. Después de unos segundos se encontró ningún engaño decidió contestarle.

"He estado entrenando a mí mismo desde que tenía 5 años de edad" - respondió Naruto y Kakashi estaba realmente sorprendido de ver a alguien sin formación clan en una edad tan joven. Sin embargo, recordó rápidamente su carga y que tenía que ser fuerte para soportar todo el odio de su pueblo.

"Veo lo mejor puedo enseñar algunos relámpagos jutsu desde mi afinidad es el mismo, pero estamos saliendo del tema aquí." - Kakashi comenzó "¿Cómo se puede llamar a los zorros?" - Preguntó Kakashi

Naruto se quedó inmóvil preguntándose si debería decirle la verdad acerca del Kyuubi. Hay muchas personas que trataron de acercarse a Naruto para acabar con él sin embargo se decidió que debía confiar en él.

"Fue un regalo del Kyuubi ..." - dijo Naruto haciendo Kakashi mirada hacia él. De repente, el aire entre los dos dejó unos pocos grados.

"Naruto" - Kakashi comenzó en un tono muy serio, sin embargo Naruto ni siquiera se inmutó. Ya estaba acostumbrado a los habitantes del pueblo y simplemente se encogió de hombros. "El Kyuubi atacó nuestra aldea y casi destruyó. No se puede confiar en él".

Naruto oír esto realmente comenzó maldiciendo su suerte. Siempre era lo mismo. Cada vez que conoció a alguien y dijo acerca del Kyuubi todo el mundo le dijo a él no se podía confiar.

"Kakashi-san, el Kyuubi estaba siendo controlado por el sharingan y se vio obligado a atacar la aldea no fue su culpa." - Dijo Naruto y el ojo visible de Kakashi se amplió. Sólo Uchiha Madara logró controlar el Kyuubi y que llevaba mucho tiempo muerto.

Kakashi Naruto estudiado en busca de signos de la mentira y no lo encontró. Sin embargo, decidió que debía hablar con el hokage sobre este nuevo desarrollo. Mejor asegurarse.

"Voy a confiar en usted, pero tenga en cuenta que los zorros son muy astutos" - dijo Kakashi.

"Kakashi-san recuerda que si no fuera por el zorro médica convoqué a Sasuke probablemente no lo habría hecho" - Naruto estresado y Kakashi asintió ver que era probablemente cierto.

"¿Me recuerdas del Yondaime, viendo siempre bien en todo el mundo" - dijo Kakashi recordando sus días Gennin donde fue siempre un tonto hasta que su mejor amigo murió para salvarlo.

"Yondaime?" -Preguntó Naruto preguntándose cómo Kakashi lo conocía hasta que finalmente se hace clic. Uno de los días Naruto se preguntaba por el compuesto Namikaze encontró una imagen de equipo gennin de su padre. Había un chico de cabello plateado con la máscara que cubre la mitad inferior de su rostro, una muchacha bonita con el pelo marrón y dos marcas rojas en las mejillas y por último un chico con el pelo de punta negro, ojos negros y gafas de color naranja. Naruto volvió la imagen y dijo Namikaze Minato, Hatake Kakashi, Inuzuka Rin, Obito Uchiha.

"AH" - Naruto gritó haciendo Kakashi salto. "Ahora lo recuerdo. Usted estaba en el equipo gennin de mi padre con Rin y Obito ¿verdad?" - Le preguntó

". Así es tu ff-padre" - Kakashi dijo tartamudeando. Naruto era el hijo del Yondaime Hokage. ¿Cómo podía estar tan ciego. Por el amor de Dios que es prácticamente un calco de él. ¿Cómo demonios como Konoha estado tan ciego. Tendría que haber estado allí para el hijo de su sensei. Tendría que haber hecho más.

"Oh, mierda" - dijo Naruto sabiendo que él dejó esa parte desliz. Naruto comenzó a entrar en pánico en el interior. No se suponía que debía revelarlo todavía.

"Kakashi-san no puedes decírselo a nadie hasta que revelarlo." - Dijo Naruto

"No te preocupes, yo sé muy bien por qué no se puede decir que en estos momentos". - Kakashi dijo aliviar las preocupaciones de los niños. . "Y ... lo siento que debería haber estado allí para usted Si yo hubiera sabido me hubiera tomado usted en." - Dijo Kakashi con la cabeza hacia abajo.

"No te preocupes por lo que no era tan malo si usted me hubiera tomado yo no habría conocido a Hinata-chan.". - Dijo Naruto.

Kakashi se animó y le preguntó "Hinata-chan?"

"El padre de Hinata ella desautorizó del clan Hyuuga cuando tenía 8 años de edad, porque ella era débil y desde entonces ha estado viviendo conmigo Además ella es mi novia." - Explicó Naruto y Kakashi realmente estalló en un ataque de risa.

"Si usted está pensando en lo que creo que es, voy a hacerte daño" - dijo Naruto Kakashi rompiendo sus pensamientos pervertidos.

. "Ok, ok, pero ella va a ser impresionante chica en un par de años has hecho bien su robo en la juventud." - Dijo Kakashi y Naruto gruñó a los que el jonin simplemente le alborotó el cabello.

"En realidad, me preguntaba si podrías decirme acerca de mis padres" - Naruto preguntó tímidamente "Le pregunté a Hokage-jiji pero nunca tuvo contacto muy prolongado con ellos."

"Por supuesto. Los conocía muy bien. Para empezar te puedo decir que usted adoptó su madre obsesión para ramen". - Kakashi dijo riendo y conseguir una sonrisa de Naruto. Y así hablaron durante un par de horas. Kakashi le dijo todo lo que sabía acerca de ellos, que era más de su padre desde que lo conocía mejor que su madre.

Hablaron y las horas pasaban sin que ninguno de ellos se den cuenta que hasta que el cielo ya estaba oscuro.

"Bueno Naruto Creo que es tiempo de que volvamos Ya está oscureciendo." - Dijo Kakashi

"Gracias por decirme acerca de ellos nii-san (hermano)" - dijo Naruto sintiendo que une con Kakashi. Después de todo, desde la muerte al padre de Kakashi se crió junto a su sensei. El Yondaime era lo más parecido que tenía a un padre.

"Nii-san dices Ok vamos otouto (hermano menor)?" - Dijo Kakashi le alborotaba el pelo y salir del bosque con él.

**# # # # Día siguiente**

Al día siguiente, después de que los equipos llegamos nos encontramos con todo el mundo disfrutar del desayuno en silencio preparado por Tsunami. Estaban comiendo hasta que Kakashi decide romper el hielo y explicar algunas cosas.

"Todo el mundo" - dijo Kakashi conseguir la atención de todos "Después de esto vamos a entrenar como le expliqué a Sakura ayer Zabuza estará de regreso y probablemente traerá un poco de ayuda, así que necesitamos estar listos Vamos a alternar entre proteger a Tazuna en el puente,.. proteger a su familia y la formación ". - Kakashi explica y todo el mundo asintió.

Continuaron comiendo durante unos minutos hasta que todo el mundo estaba terminado. Sasuke ya estaba mejorando de sus heridas y podía caminar, pero él todavía no podía nada físicamente estresante para el cuerpo.

"Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Naruto y Hinata vendrán conmigo a entrenar, mientras Kurenai y Shino alojan y protegen contra los tsunamis y Inari. Después de que el tren me quedo con algunos de ustedes al puente para proteger a Tazuna. Todo el mundo está de acuerdo?" - Preguntó Kakashi y todos asintieron. Unos minutos más tarde el equipo de Kakashi acompañado de Sasuke y Kiba salió de la casa para la formación.

**# # En el bosque de Formación # #**

"Ok, ahora vamos a entrenar control de chakra" - dijo Kakashi

"Control de Chakra?" - Sakura preguntó

"Sí, todos sabemos cómo llamar al chakra pero no saben cómo utilizar correctamente y administrarla Al hacer este ejercicio, usted será capaz de durar más tiempo en peleas y aprender nuevos Jutsu más rápido." - Explicó Kakashi y Naruto se preguntó qué tipo de ejercicio que sería.

"Ahora voy a trepar a los árboles" - dijo Kakashi y Naruto sudor cayó.

"Kakashi-nii-san no me digas que trajo a su equipo en una misión de rango A sin siquiera enseñándoles control de chakra apropiado." - Preguntó Naruto y Kakashi en realidad se sentía avergonzado de no enseñar las habilidades más personales.

"No te preocupes dobe ya sabemos cómo trepar a los árboles" - dijo Sasuke y Sakura estuvo de acuerdo. Naruto negó con la cabeza sabiendo el Sasuke no comprendía el objetivo del ejercicio.

"En realidad me he centrado más en los ejercicios de trabajo en equipo ¿Sabes cómo Sasuke y Kiba acto Ambos son impetuoso y tienden a saltar en situaciones sin pensar.". - Dijo Kakashi y ambos Sasuke y Kiba frunció el ceño.

"Espera, que llamó Kakashi-sensei nii-san, pensé que tenías a nadie." - Preguntó Sasuke

"No es realmente mi hermano por la sangre, sino que son a la vez los huérfanos y los dos nos vistazo a la misma persona como nuestro padre" - explicó Naruto y Hinata alzó una ceja. Ella sabía que el padre de Naruto fue lo que significa que Kakashi debe haber estado cerca del Yondaime.

". Suficiente charla Lo que quiero que hagas es centrarse chakra a la planta de los pies y subir a los árboles cuando se puede caminar a la cima dos veces seguidas pasarán." - Explicó Kakashi.

"¿Qué quiere decir subir a los árboles?" - Sakura preguntó en toda su infinita sabiduría.

"¿Te gusta esta" - dijo Naruto y comenzó a caminar hacia un árbol. Cuando llegó cerca de uno que simplemente se coloca un pie en su baúl y comenzó a caminar hacia el mundo en el equipo 7 menos Kakashi se sorprendió al ver Naruto caminar verticalmente.

"Oh Naruto ya conoce este ejercicio chakra muy bien" - Kakashi y Sasuke hervían los dientes.

"Dobe cómo hiciste eso exijo que me enseña?" - Sasuke y Naruto simplemente lo ignoraron. Él ya sabía que Sasuke muy bien de la academia. Sasuke creía que todo el mundo debería estar agradecido que les permitió respirar.

"¿No has oído que su sensei?" - Naruto preguntó retóricamente "Hay que canalizar chakra en los pies y correr al árbol"

"Exactamente, tomar estos kunai para marcar su progreso. Hinata Supongo que usted ya sabe cómo hacer esto?" - Preguntó Kakashi y Hinata asintió.

"Ei Hinata-chan me mira me sale este en 1 hora." - Kiba dijo alardeando de ella.

"Kiba ya te dije que estoy con Naruto-kun Si abrió sus ojos verían que hay otras chicas que pueden como tú." - Dijo Hinata y Kiba frunció el ceño. Tal vez ella tenía razón.

"Equipo de empezar. Naruto, Hinata vienes conmigo al puente." - Kakashi dijo y asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia el puente para proteger a Tazuna. Nunca se sabe si Zabuza intentaría un ataque sorpresa.

**# # En el puente # #**

Todo el mundo en el puente fue pacíficamente trabajando. Era un día soleado y el aire mismo estaba bastante caliente por la brisa del océano.

Kakashi estaba leyendo su libro naranja tradicional y riendo como un loco. Naruto apenas sudar cayó cuando lo vio sacar ese libro.

Hinata estaba simplemente apoyado en el puente mirando el océano y Naruto parecía estar trabajando en algo. Kakashi alzó una ceja y se decidió que saber lo que estaba haciendo.

"Hey Otouto, ¿qué estás haciendo?" - Preguntó Kakashi conseguir la atención de Naruto. La rubia tenía dos palmas de las manos un poco separados unos de otros y se apareció a canalizar chakra raiton entre ellos.

"Yo trabajo en un Jutsu que estoy creando Si funciona embalamos todo lo grande." - Dijo Naruto sonriendo y Kakashi alzó una ceja. Naruto le recordaba a sí mismo cuando era joven. Después de todo se graduó jonin cuando tenía 13 años y ya había creado su propio Jutsu.

"Eso no es fácil ya sabes" - dijo Kakashi.

"Usted nunca lo sabrá hasta que lo intente" - Naruto respondió.

Naruto decidió tomar un descanso y ayudar en el puente.

"Hey Tazuna" - Naruto gritó para llamar la atención del anciano "Estoy cansado de no hacer nada puedo ayudar.?" - Preguntó Naruto

"Cuantos más, mejor" - Tazuna respondió. Pero antes de que pudiera continuar Naruto colocar su dedo en un signo de la cruz y dijo: "Kage Bushin No Jutsu" y salió a unos 100 clones. Kakashi ojos se agrandaron al ver el número de clones de la rubia podía hacer. Hinata simplemente se encogió de hombros, ya que era una situación normal cuando estaban entrenando.

"Ok Tazuna les diga qué hacer" - dijo Naruto y Tazuna sólo asintió en silencio.

"N-Naruto, ¿cómo puede hacer esto para tantos?" - Preguntó Kakashi todavía en estado de shock.

"Un efecto secundario de ser un jinchuuriki es que usted desarrolle reservas de chakra masiva" - dijo Naruto y Kakashi lo miró señalando a Hinata que estaba cerca.

"No te preocupes, que ya sabe todo acerca de mí como mi legado" - explicó Naruto y Kakashi suspiró.

El trabajo en el puente fue muy bien con la ayuda de clones de sombra de Naruto. Si continuó ayudando el puente se debe hacer en dos semanas.

**# # Más tarde ese mismo día. La casa de Tazuna # #**

El grupo se sentó a comer la cena cuando era un niño entró y lanzó una mirada de disgusto en el grupo de ninjas antes de declarar la forma en que todos eran estúpidos para hacer frente a Gato y sólo íbamos a morir, que Naruto se negó airadamente fue el caso.

"¿Qué sabes sobre el dolor Apuesto a que tienes todas las vidas protegidas vida en ese pueblo del ninja de los suyos que no sabes lo que es sufrir" el joven gritó después de Naruto había negado lo que estaban haciendo era inútil

"¿Y qué? Las cosas están mal pero sabes qué, yo he tenido mucho peor, todavía tiene una madre que usted y un abuelo, una casa para mantener el calor y la comida cada noche ama. Usted no sabe lo que es ser odiado en su propio pueblo por algo que está fuera de su control. Usted no sabe lo que se siente al ser golpeado y expulsado de tiendas y obligados a ir a través de la basura de alimento. Usted piensa que su vida es mal bien, pero no sólo sentarse y quejarse de que haga algo al respecto luchar, no seas un cobarde ... Kakashi sensei me voy a limpiar mi cabeza "y con eso Naruto irrumpió por la puerta principal. Hinata se levantó y le siguió rápidamente.

"La vida de Kakashi sensei Naruto no podía ser tan malo derecha, tiene que mentir para llamar la atención", preguntó Sakura.

"No Sakura, todo lo que decía era cierto, Naruto fue expulsado del orfanato a los 4 años y vivía en las calles durante meses antes de que lo encontré y lo llevé a la Hokage. La Hokage Naruto dio un apartamento, pero él tuvo que aprender todo por sí mismo, y constantemente estaba siendo golpeado y pateado fuera de las tiendas. Y esa es la versión edulcorada "Kakashi dijo sorprendiendo al grupo en la habitación.

"Incluso Hinata, ella fue expulsada de su propio clan cuando tenía 8 años de edad porque su padre considera su demasiado débil e indigno de ser la heredera del clan. Pero por suerte se encontraron uno al otro." - Kakashi dijo y todo el mundo empezó a buscar en ellos bajo una nueva luz. Eran niños valientes que no dio marcha atrás.

**# # De Tazuna Casa Roof # #**

Naruto salió de la casa y se dirigió a la azotea para contemplar el cielo oscuro. Necesitaba olvidar su argumento anterior con el niño mimado. Unos momentos más tarde, Naruto Hinata vio acercarse, pero no dijo nada.

Hinata se dirigió hacia Naruto y se sentó a su lado con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada a continuación para ver las estrellas en un cómodo silencio. Hasta Hinata decidió romper el hielo.

"Usted realmente no debe culpar a la de él, él es simplemente ingenuo" - dijo ella tratando de aliviar Naruto.

"Es sólo que ... Todos sufrimos mí ser un Jinchuuriki, que siendo expulsado de su familia e incluso Sasuke conseguir todo su clan asesinado por su propio hermano comparación con nosotros, él tiene una buena vida.". - Naruto respondió.

"Es cierto que sufrió, pero no todo el mundo tiene la fuerza para seguir adelante y olvidar el dolor. Si no fuera por ti, probablemente siendo la misma chica tímida y débil que estaba. Usted fue el que me dio fuerzas. Mira a Sasuke, él es el dolor llevó a obsesionarse por la venganza "-. Hinata dijo.

"Eres único Naruto-kun" - Hinata siguió "Las personas que llegan a conocer la fuerza que tire de ti Fuiste mi faro de esperanza Usted sólo tiene que ser por este chico también.." - Ella dijo.

"Voy a hacer mi mejor Hinata-chan" - Él respondió con una pequeña sonrisa acercándola más.

"Ahora que pienso en nuestras vidas, nunca me llevaste a una cita" - Ella dijo. Naruto fue tomado por sorpresa por esto, pero ella tenía un punto. En una relación de su usual para parejas para ir en las fechas.

"Nunca había pensado en eso, pero no sería una mala idea. Podríamos utilizar el tiempo que tenemos aquí, lejos de miradas de odio de Konoha. ¿Qué tal mañana llevo a cenar?"- Naruto contestó con sonrisa.

"Me encantaría" - dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla y lo arrastró dentro como Naruto como calmó.

**# # Día siguiente 19:00 # #**

Al día siguiente, después de establecer su fecha transcurrió con normalidad. Todos entrenado con Kakashi y Kurenai embargo tanto Naruto y Hinata entrenado lejos de ellos, ya que eran más avanzados.

Hoy, el encargado de vigilar Tazuna en el puente cayó sobre Kurenai con el equipo 7 y decir que fue aburrido quedarse corto. Sasuke parecía realmente dispuesto a ir en una matanza sólo para pasar el tiempo. Quería entrenar pero se atascó con Tazuna viendo, algunos trabajadores y toneladas de basura de los clones de Naruto que trabajan en el puente.

Sasuke hervía dientes cuando llegó al puente y vio a todos los clones de Naruto hizo. Ese poder debe pertenecer a él, ya que requiere que para vengar a su clan. " _Es no importa sólo un Uchiha puede derrotar a un Uchiha_ "- pensó Sasuke. Sólo si lo supiera.

En la actualidad nos encontramos con Naruto y Hinata se prepara para ir en su primera cita. Pidieron permiso para Kakashi y Kurenai ya que estaban en una misión. Ninguno de ellos tenía ropa adecuada que no sean sus trajes ninja. La única diferencia fue que dejaron las vendas en el hogar que significa que ellos estaban fuera de servicio, si se puede llamar así.

Caminaron por la ciudad de decidir dónde comer. Cuando llegaron al centro de la ciudad tanto de ellos se sorprendieron. Este pueblo era pobre. Hubo gente que pide trabajo, los niños que viven en el exterior e incluso los recursos de los mercados tuvieron que vender eran escasas y de muy mala calidad.

Gato había destruido casi esta pequeña ciudad. Al menos, si su misión fue un éxito y Tazuna logró terminar el puente que sería capaz de recuperarse de esto. No es la forma en que decidieron pasar su primera cita, pero ya se amaban, esta fecha no fue mucho.

Caminaban viendo las numerosas tiendas y restaurantes tratando de elegir un buen lugar cuando escucharon algunos gritos en medio de las calles.

"Hombre viejo Quick Ya le hemos dicho que tiene que pagar." - Uno de los hombres de Gato dijo. Había dos chicos tratando de cobrarle a un propietario de tienda que estaba en el suelo mirando aterrorizado.

"B-II, pero ya ha pagado este mes" - el dueño de la tienda le respondió.

"Jefe, dijo que ha enviado más mercancía para su envío por lo que deberá pagar más impuestos este mes", - dijo. "Si usted no puede pagar hasta se toma a tu mujer como forma de pago" - concluyó y comenzó asalto físico en el hombre.

Naruto y Hinata ver esto entraron en acción. En un rápido movimiento de golpes y unas cuantas patadas, el hombre de Gato fueron huyendo herido y sangrando preguntándose cómo los niños lograron hacerlo.

" Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Invocación no Jutsu) "- dijo Naruto, y en un puf de humo apareció un pequeño zorro negro de cola. Su nombre era Kyofu y él era un zorro espía que muy experto en sigilo y recopilación de información.

"Lo que necesitas Naruto?" - Preguntó Kyofu

"Necesito que sigas a esos dos hombres y se encuentra en la base de Gato es como cualquier otra información que pueda" - explicó Naruto y el zorro corrió fuera de la vista.

Naruto volvió a Hinata "¿Vamos a continuar?" - Le preguntó extendiendo su brazo derecho que Hinata tomó y lo atrajo hacia sí. Finalmente decidir dónde comer entraron y encontraron el lugar era acogedor y cálido. No era un restaurante de lujo, pero no se preocupó por eso.

Durante el almuerzo se trató de hablar, pero ellos ya sabían todo acerca de uno al otro. Fue un día bastante extraño ya que la mayoría se fue en silencio por lo que simplemente se comieron en un cómodo silencio. Cuando salieron de Naruto decidió que todavía era temprano, así que decidió no arrastre Hinata al cine local y ver algo.

Un par de horas más tarde llegaron a la casa de Tazuna. Su "fecha" no fue tan bien, pero no le importaba. Después de todo el punto de la cita fue a pasar un tiempo juntos desde que comenzó la misión era o Tazuna entrenamiento o vigilancia.

**# # Una semana más tarde # #**

Una semana había pasado y los equipos se preparaban para el enfrentamiento en el puente. Era una visión aterradora para cualquier civil para ver un shinobi preparándose para una pelea. El suelo estaba lleno de armamento, kunais, shuriken, senbon, etiquetas de flash, etiquetas explosivas, alambre ninja, shuriken gigante e incluso la espada de Naruto estaba fuera de su anillo de almacenamiento. Decidió llevar en la espalda ya que podría necesitar en cualquier momento.

"Todo el mundo listo?" - Preguntó Kakashi y todos asintieron. El zorro Naruto había enviado para reunir información y espiar a Gato dado sus frutos. El zorro se enteró de que Zabuza atacaría hoy ya Haku ya estaba curado de su herida en el hombro al igual que Zabuza por agotamiento chakra.

"Desde Gato planea traicionar a Zabuza cuando la lucha ha terminado bien puede enviar a alguien aquí. Si no envía que probablemente no serán shinobi." - Dijo Kakashi y se llevó la mano a la barbilla y empezó a reflexionar que para quedarse de nuevo teniendo en cuenta que se enfrentaría a Zabuza y Haku.

"¿Qué tal si deja Sakura, Hinata y Kiba aquí, ya que tienen buena taijutsu y pueden fácilmente llevar a cabo cualquier matones Gato envía. El resto se destinará al puente. Puedo participar en Haku con Sasuke, si es necesario, Kakashi-sensei y Kurenai-sensei puede tomar Zabuza mientras Shino proporciona apoyo general y protege el cliente "- Naruto sugirió.

"Uhm" - Kakashi ponderó "Shino se en una situación difícil si uno Zabuza y Haku dividir por delante de nosotros y se precipitó el objetivo" - Kakashi señaló. Naruto considera este escenario

"Puedo poner la misma barrera que la última vez, además de Shino puede controlar sus errores desde el interior de la barrera de la derecha?" - Preguntó Naruto y Shino asintió.

"Es bueno, bueno, entonces todo el mundo se adhieren al plan. Tazuna está listo?" - Preguntó Kakashi y Tazuna asintió débilmente. Después de todo Tazuna sería cebo para sacarlos.

Todo el mundo empezó a moverse hacia fuera y antes de salir de Naruto Hinata dio un breve beso, mientras susurra "¡Buena suerte, si me necesitas aquí uso el anillo" y Hinata asintió.

**# # En el puente # #**

Tazuna se acercaba al puente custodiado por Kakashi, Kurenai, Naruto, Sasuke y Shino. Entraron en el puente y ya había una niebla en el aire. Naruto discretamente activó su sharingan al colocar el genjutsu habitual en él.

Se abrieron paso para superar moviendo lo más silenciosamente posible. Bueno todo el mundo menos Tazuna que estaba sudando y respirando con dificultad sólo de miedo mismo. Naruto usando su sharingan podía ver destellos de dos fuentes de chakra. "Ellos ya están aquí, tanto Zabuza y Haku Casi 100 metros de distancia." - Dijo Naruto y todos estaban en la guardia.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" - Preguntó Kakashi. Después de todas las capacidades de detección Kakashi no eran tan bueno y que estaba considerando convocar a uno de sus perros.

"Te lo diré más tarde no se puede decir con Sasuke aquí." - Naruto susurró a su escuchar y Kakashi asintió con la cabeza, ahora no es el momento de chit-chat.

Siguieron caminando hasta que estaban a pocos metros el uno del otro.

"Kakashi nos encontremos de nuevo voy a disfrutar de la recompensa por su cabeza." - Zabuza con voz triste. "Hay tantos lugares para elegir ... puedo cortarte el cuello ... punzada en su corazón ... destruir tus pulmones ... estalló te riñones ... o romper su columna vertebral" - Zabuza continuó diciendo mientras desencadenar mucho de intención asesina. Kakashi, Kurenai y Naruto parecía inmune a ella, mientras que Shino y Sasuke estaban sudando y Tazuna ya estaba en el suelo mientras sus piernas cedieron.

Naruto Zabuza vio moverse de su lugar, pero no tenía tiempo para advertir a su equipo. Cogió su espada y saltó frente a Kurenai bloqueando la Kubikiribocho.

"Usted es muy buen chico para gestionar encontrarme" - dijo Zabuza. No muchas personas lograron mantener la cabeza lo suficientemente fría como para pensar en estas situaciones. A veces, incluso jonin lo atraparían. Si no hubiera sido por Naruto, Kurenai ya estaría muerto.

"Di adiós a tu niebla Zabuza" - dijo Naruto pasando por algunas señales de mano y desatar una ráfaga de viento que soplaba de la niebla de distancia para conseguir una mueca de Zabuza.

"Realmente odio a los usuarios del viento" - dijo Zabuza asumir su espada y se prepara para el ataque.

"Como habíamos planeado, cada uno toma sus posiciones" - Kakashi ordenó.

"¿Por qué la lucha dobe, mientras que una elite me limitaré a ponerse de pie y mirar" - Sasuke dijo en su tono arrogante típico.

"Ahora no es el momento gennin" - Kakashi dijo en un tono muy serio lo trago Sasuke. "Usted se quedará con Tazuna fuera de la barrera y sólo saltar en caso de necesidades de Naruto. ¿Nos entendemos?" - Preguntó Kakashi y Sasuke asintió. "Prepárate" - dijo Kakashi.

Tazuna retiró con Shino. Naruto hace 4 clones de sombra que formaban un cuadrado alrededor de ellos y dijo: "Ninpou - Shishienjin (Ninja Art: Cuatro llamas Formación)" y estalló una barrera de color púrpura con Tazuna y Shino dentro y Sasuke en el exterior. Kakashi y Kurenai se acercaba preparándose para luchar Zabuza, y Naruto con su espada preparada para hacer frente a Haku mano.

Zabuza dijo unos clones de agua que rodean a Kakashi, Kurenai y Naruto. Naruto volvió a Kakashi y le dio un guiño. Naruto desapareció en un estallido de velocidad y un segundo más tarde cada ráfaga clon en el agua.

"Parece que has encontrado a tu rival en velocidad ¿no te parece Haku?" - Preguntó Zabuza

"Parece que" - Haku respondió y corrió hacia Naruto.

Naruto ver esta sujeta en estrecha espada y empezó a correr hacia Haku. Se reunieron más o menos a mitad de camino y empezaron a cambio de unos cuantos de los dos ganando ventaja. Naruto fácilmente bloquear cada ataque sin embargo no logró aterrizar nada.

Se encontraron en una posición todavía. Naruto estaba bloqueando kunai de Haku con su espada. Haku viendo que tenía una mano ocupada de partida pasando por sellos de la mano con una sola mano y una vez terminado, dijo "Sensatsu Suisho (Flying Agujas de Agua de la Muerte)" e inmediatamente un millar de agujas de agua formadas a partir de clones y el agua empezó a llover sobre Naruto.

Naruto ver esto sabía que no había muchas opciones para evitarlo y decidió probar sus nuevos ojos y el poder que aprendió a usar. Movió los ojos hacia el Mangekyou y dijo: "Kamui (Poder de los Dioses)". Naruto hizo su cuerpo intangible y todo el mundo vio con asombro y temor como cada sola aguja aprobó dar el cuerpo de Naruto que sale en el lado opuesto.

"No es posible" - dijo Haku. "Usted no es un Bunshin, puedo sentir su chakra y su espada está presionando contra mi kunai" - explicó.

"Bueno, eso es una de mis más poderosos jutsus" - dijo Naruto sonriendo. Usó este momento de distracción y dio una poderosa patada al pecho de Haku que la hizo volar y chocar contra el suelo cerca de Zabuza. Zabuza todavía se preguntaba cómo el chico logró hacer eso y también vencer a Haku en la velocidad.

"Usted es muy bueno para un gennin" - dijo Zabuza.

Kakashi rió y dijo sonriendo "Zabuza ¿y si te dijera que Naruto aquí es en realidad el muerto-last"

Ojo de Zabuza se amplió. El mocoso no podía ser el callejón sin pasado. Eso o de Konoha ha estado entrenando en serio su gennin.

"Zabuza antes de comenzar nuestra lucha real que tengo una propuesta para ti" - dijo Naruto Zabuza y levantó una ceja.

"¿Qué quieres?" - Zabuza dijo preguntándose qué significaba el niño.

"He oído que Gato planea traicionar una vez que el trabajo hecho. Él planea matarte y Haku una vez que matar a Tazuna lo que no tiene que pagar. Entonces, ¿qué nos unimos fuerzas y matamos Gato y en que volvamos puede venir con nosotros a la hoja "- explicó Naruto y todos levantaron una ceja.

"Naruto que no puede ofrecer asilo a un ninja renegado así" - dijo Kakashi.

"Kid usted está loco, ¿qué te hace pensar que me uniría a la hoja?" - Preguntó Zabuza.

"Apuesto a que está cansado de toda la carrera y tener que seguir buscando para las misiones sólo para vivir. Y sé que el viejo lo suficientemente bien. Ambos pueden ser grandes activos de la aldea. Zabuza es uno de los siete espadachines Haku tiene el Ice Release "- dijo Naruto y silenciosamente Zabuza estaba de acuerdo. Ambos estaban cansados del funcionamiento constante y querían un lugar para establecerse.

"¿Cómo sabes sobre mi linaje?" - Preguntó Haku. Ella no reveló la última vez que se enfrentaron.

"¿De verdad crees que volveríamos a entrenar mientras separados. Información es mitad de la batalla, así que envié un zorro para espiar en el almacén de Gato, y se encontró con que la formación." - Naruto explicó y ambos frunció el ceño. A jonin siendo espiado sin darse cuenta.

"Sea como fuere, pero todavía tengo una reputación y en mi casa es todo lo que tengo. Vamos a luchar y si Gato parece acabar conmigo entonces unir fuerzas y luego voy a decidir si vamos a ir a la hoja ". - Dijo Zabuza y Naruto asintió con la cabeza. Si Naruto estaba mintiendo, que Zabuza podría no ahora, Zabuza estaría destruyendo su reputación por traicionar a su cliente.

Inmediatamente Haku partida pasando por sellos de la mano y dijo: "Makyou Hyoushou (espejos del hielo de Demonic". Todo alrededor de espejos de hielo Naruto comenzaron a formar atrapándolo en una cúpula de hielo. Haku se acercó a uno de los espejos y simplemente entró en el espejo mismo como si se hizo nada más que un reflejo.

**# # En el interior de la Cúpula de hielo # #**

Dentro de la cúpula de Naruto podía ver que Kakashi y Kurenai ya estaban participando Zabuza. Incluso para los dos Zabuza había empujarme. Naruto tenía que superar con su lucha con el fin de ir a ayudar a ellos. También Sasuke estaba cerca y sabía que si necesitaban ayuda saltaba pulg Uchiha orgullo y todo. Divertido, Naruto era un Uchiha, pero a pesar de que tenía el orgullo en su sangre nunca fue arrogante de su poder.

Naruto se centró en la batalla y se dio cuenta de que todos los espejos a su alrededor tenía el reflejo de Haku en ella. Se dio cuenta de que cada Haku llevaba tres senbons en cada mano a punto de atacar.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta de que Haku era mucho más rápido ahora, si él no tenía el sharingan para rastrear sus movimientos tendríamos que recurrir a los ataques de nivel superior.

Haku Naruto miró sorprendido. "Tú eres la primera persona que esquivar alguna vez mi ataque cuando están atrapados en este jutsu". Naruto simplemente sonrió.

Haku continuó su incesante cambio de espejo para reflejar al lanzar innumerables senbon a Naruto asalto. Esto continuó durante unos minutos, Naruto simplemente esquivar todos senbons sin necesitar su Kamui.

"¿Cómo estás esquivando mis ataques?" - Haku gritó finalmente perder la calma.

"No se puede ganar, este jutsu gasta una gran cantidad de chakra y ya se está agotando". - Naruto dijo simplemente.

"¡Cállate!" Haku gritó y se cargó a Naruto lo más rápido que pudo, pero Sharingan Naruto todavía podía seguir a su perfección y la veía cada movimiento muscular solo en cámara lenta mientras se carga. Naruto aprovechó la oportunidad y la agarró por las manos que lanzan su vez en los espejos.

De repente, cerca de donde Haku consiguió un kunai con un sello explosivo. La etiqueta explotó y Haku se preparó para el impacto no recibir demasiado daño. Naruto miró para ver quién lanzó el kunai y encontró Sasuke dentro de la cúpula.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" - Preguntó Naruto

"Me imaginé un dobe como necesitaría ayuda" - dijo Sasuke con su sello sonrisa arrogante.

Haku aprovechó la oportunidad y lanzó unos cuantos senbon a Sasuke. Naruto se dio cuenta de la senbon entrante hacia Sasuke. Naruto no tuvo tiempo suficiente para llegar a lo que Sasuke consiguió el senbon y cayó inerte en el suelo. Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron y salió corriendo hacia él.

Naruto lo miró con una cuenta de que el senbon golpeó su cuello en una zona no vital y usando su sharingan se dio cuenta de que su red de chakra estaba todavía activo para Sasuke fue probablemente la muerte-como estado.

Naruto decidió terminar esta batalla y dijo "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (técnica de Gran bola de fuego)" y lanzó una bola de fuego en uno de los espejos viendo si sería suficiente. Para su sorpresa, la bola de fuego impactó el espejo pero permaneció allí tiene si nada hubiera pasado.

"No se puede derrotar a mi técnica de este tipo de ataques de bajo nivel" - dijo Haku.

"Entonces vamos a tomar esto a un nivel superior" - dijo Naruto e hizo un Kage Bunshin y ambos pasó por unos sellos de la mano.

"Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu (Técnica de Gran Dragón de Fuego)" - dijo Naruto

"Fuuton - Daitoppa (Gran Avance)" - dijo el clon de Naruto.

La combinación de un B-clasificado Katon ninjutsu alimentado por el viento jutsu y el resultado fue un gran dragón de fuego disparando hacia los espejos. Haku intentó inyectar más chakra de su técnica, pero no fue suficiente. La presión del dragón junto con el tremendo calor hizo la cúpula de hielo explotar el envío de Haku estrellarse con fuerza en el suelo en el dolor con quemaduras y su máscara agrietados.

" _Perdóname Zabuza-sama, no puedo vencer a este muchacho_ "- Haku pensó toser un poco de sangre.

Naruto se acercó a Haku todavía cansados ya que todavía podía atacar. Naruto hizo algunos sellos de la mano y le dijo: "Sello Chakra". Colocando su mano en Haku le bloqueó su chakra y la ató con alambre ninja. Fue a ver cómo la otra batalla que estaba pasando.

**# # Fuera de Ice Dome unos minutos antes # #**

Kakashi y Kurenai estaban a punto de enfrentarse a Zabuza. Kakashi se detuvo en la banda de la cabeza revelando su sharingan.

"Sharingan otra vez?" - Zabuza se burló.

"Sé Zabuza orgulloso, que el primer enemigo a visto alguna vez dos veces" - Kakashi dijo y empezó a ir a través de sellos de la mano

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (técnica de Gran bola de fuego)" - dijo Kakashi y envió una bola de fuego hacia Zabuza. Zabuza ni siquiera se movió, fue a través de señales de mano de la suya y dijo "Suiton - Suijinheki (Muro de Agua)" y crea un muro de agua que bloquea la bola de fuego creando una nube de vapor de agua por todas partes.

Kakashi correr hacia adelante y participar Zabuza en taijutsu. Mal movimiento como Zabuza era más fuerte debido a que se utiliza para usar su espada ancha grande.

Kakashi envió un tiro bajo Zabuza haciendo saltar. Kakashi trató de sacar provecho de esto con un golpe, pero Zabuza bloqueó. Zabuza saltó hacia atrás justo a tiempo para oscurecer un aluvión de shuriken enviado por Kurenai.

"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu (Dragón de agua)" - dijo Zabuza y envió un dragón de agua grande hacia Kurenai. Ella se quedó atrapado en el suelo y fue enviado estrellarse contra la pared con fuerza deshabilitar su momento.

"Kurenai" - Kakashi gritó y se dirigió hacia ella para comprobar su estado. Cuando llegó a su lado que estaba recuperando la conciencia. Hicieron un plan de batalla que pondría fin a Zabuza cuando escucharon una explosión proveniente de la cúpula de hielo.

"Naruto" - ambos pensamientos. Pero, ¿qué tanto y Zabuza vio fue un gran río de fuego que viene de la cúpula con Haku volando hacia el suelo y Naruto simplemente caminando fuera de la cúpula de hielo ahora prácticamente toda destruida.

"El mocoso logró derrotar a Haku, hay gennin ordinaria. Él debe ser al menos jonin para derrotar a Haku sin hacerse daño." - Dijo Zabuza viendo Naruto Haku empate y hacer su camino hacia la batalla.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" - Naruto no pidió incluso un poco sin aliento. Sus reservas de chakra masivas ni siquiera un poco gastado, estaba prácticamente lleno.

"Claro, Kurenai fue golpeado Deje reposar het para un poco mientras que ella prepara." - Dijo Kakashi y Naruto comenzó a hundirse en el suelo.

" _¿Cuántos jutsus no se conoce es gennin fresca y hasta ahora ya se veía grande y Katon jutsu futón y ahora Doton de bajo nivel? "-_ pensó Kakashi. Algo que estaba fuera de lugar.

Zabuza se había guardia. Si hay algo que sabía que no iba a subestimar el chico rubio. Se las arregló para derrotar fácilmente a Haku. De repente sintió una presencia detrás y se giró, pero fue demasiado lento.

Naruto salió de la tierra detrás de Zabuza y en su mano era una bola azul del chakra. " Rasengan "- dijo Naruto golpear la bola condensada azul del chakra en Zabuza hasta que estalló en el agua.

" _clon agua Shit "-_ Naruto pensó y se volvió para ver a Zabuza con su espada lista para cortar por la mitad.

"Este es el chico final" - dijo Zabuza y sacó su espada para una barra horizontal para cortar por la mitad Naruto.

"Naruto" - Kakashi gritó.

Naruto activó una vez más su Kamui. Llegó a admitir que es un poder patear el culo que probablemente confunde a los enemigos que no tiene fin. Zabuza estaba viendo como su espada fue retirando progresivamente a través de Naruto y dejando su cuerpo sin un rasguño. Cuando la espada lo dejó, Naruto Zabuza dio un uppercut y saltó hacia atrás cerca de Kakashi.

Zabuza recuperó el equilibrio. "¿Qué demonios es ese ataque?" - Zabuza preguntó conseguir enojado. Él nunca vio nada de eso.

"Eso es para mí para saber y para que usted pueda descubrir" - dijo Naruto con suficiencia lo que Zabuza aún más molesto.

De repente, un árbol comenzó a crecer detrás Zabuza captura con sus ramas. "Magen - Jubaku Satsu (Árbol muerto Binding)" - dijo Kurenai hacer crecer el árbol y atrapar a Zabuza en su lugar sin posibilidad de escapar.

"Es demasiado peligroso para ser dejado con vida Lo que voy a mostrar es mi jutsu personal." - Kakashi dijo y comenzó a reunir una gran cantidad de chakra en su mano derecha. El chakra transforma en electricidad hasta que se empezó a producir un sonido fuerte.

Kakashi corrió hacia adelante con la intención de la vida de extremos Zabuza para siempre. "Chidori (Mil Pájaros)" estaba a punto de chocar contra Zabuza cuando escuchó "Mira eso, la derrota del demonio por un punk" - un hombre dijo en el otro lado del puente.

Kakashi paró su asalto deshabilitar su Chidori y dijo: "Gato" con disgusto.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Gato?" - Zabuza preguntó conseguir la impresión de que el chico rubio estaba diciendo la verdad.

"Yo estoy aquí para matarte. Usted es simplemente demasiado caro cuando puedo comprar unos matones que hacen el trabajo." - Gato dijo sonriendo pensando que era intocable. Rodeado de cincuenta matones, todas equipadas con las armas.

"Que yo no quiero, ya no somos enemigos Tenías razón hijo." - Dijo Zabuza y Kurenai dejó su ilusión hacia abajo. Zabuza se recogió la espada y estaba a punto de precipitarse en Gato cuando Naruto puso una mano delante de él haciendo Zabuza confundido.

"Quiero probar el jutsu que he estado desarrollando." - Dijo Naruto. "Hey, viejo Tazuna como estas Suministros para terminar el puente?" - Preguntó Naruto

"Tengo un montón, ¿por qué lo preguntas?" - Dijo Tazuna confundirse.

"Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Zabuza está a punto de ver mi primera creación mirar de cerca" - dijo Naruto y todos se preguntaban qué iba a hacer, incluso Sasuke, quien acaba de recibir hace unos minutos.

"¿Realmente crees que nos puedes vencer" - Uno de los matones dijo. Naruto se limitó a sonreír.

Naruto llevó sus manos cerradores y los estrelló contra la otra y empezó a concentrarse. Se separó un poco las manos y comenzó a concentrar chakra raiton entre ellos. Unos segundos más tarde, el chakra raiton comenzó la reducción en una pequeña esfera azul claro perfecto.

Naruto envió la esfera en el cielo y se expandió en un destello de luz nubarrones inmediatamente en el cielo. Truenos se oía como el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse y la lluvia pesada comenzó a caer.

Como el trueno intensificó todos vieron con asombro cómo el niño logró hacer llover sin mucha dificultad.

"¿Es así como se va a matarnos? Rain?" - Dijo el Gato. Todo el mundo pensaba que lo que estaba haciendo, pero Naruto no simplemente sonrió.

Naruto concentrada chakra raiton en su mano derecha y envió un pequeño rayo de cielo y todo el mundo vio un dragón rayo masiva se reunieron en el cielo, como si esperara que el mando de su amo.

"Mira de cerca" - dijo Naruto y llevó su mano al mando del dragón para atacar.

"Raiton - Kirin" - dijo Naruto. El dragón dejó el cielo y disparó hacia el Gato y los matones con tal velocidad que todo el mundo sólo vio un atisbo de luz antes de que el puente donde Gato se explotó con enorme fuente que todo el mundo tenía que reunir chakra a sus pies sólo para hacer que no se vuelen lejos .

Todo el mundo vio con asombro el poder de tales jutsu. Cuando el polvo se disipó no había nada más que el trueno cayó. En el lugar donde Gato y matones que ahora era un gran conjunto. Incluso el propio puente fue volado en pedazos.

"Tanto poder" - Kakashi dijo mientras observaba todo con su sharingan. Esa técnica era fácilmente un S-Rank.

" _Tal vez debería ir a la hoja No me gustaría estar en el extremo receptor de eso. "-_ Zabuza pensó.

" _Ese poder debe ser la mía, con que podía derrotar fácilmente a mi hermano Sí. Ese poder será mío. "-_ Sasuke pensó mientras miraba con asombro la huelga masiva de rayos.

" _¿Qué demonios es esto shinobi, no podrán ser humano "-_ Tazuna pensó con asombro y un poco de miedo.

"Awesome mi técnica funcionó!" - Naruto exclamó con alegría y todo el mundo se volvió hacia él con los suyos fijos en él.

" **kit Felicitaciones "-** dijo Kurama.

"Se acabó Gato es más que muerto." - Dijo Kakashi mirando a Naruto de reír. "Así que Zabuza ¿Ha pensado en la propuesta de Naruto?" - Preguntó Kakashi y Zabuza comenzó reflexionando.

Estaba cansado de esta vida y si fue a la hoja tal vez podría ser testigo de que ataque de nuevo. Ese rayo dragón era hermoso.

"Yo iré contigo estoy cansado de esta vida Además no me gustaría estar en el extremo receptor de eso.". - Zabuza dijo mientras señalaba masiva pieza faltante del puente y Naruto sonrió.

"Por la forma en que Naruto felicidades, esa es una poderosa jutsu facilidad S-Clasificado" - Kakashi dijo feliz que heredó su talento padre.

"Y lo mejor es que su consumo chakra es prácticamente inexistente, ya que el dragón es alimentado por la electricidad natural del cielo" - respondió Naruto y Kakashi asintió.

"Tal vez usted puede enseñar a mí" - dijo Kakashi.

"Se necesita una afinidad muy alta rayo que necesite para manipular la esencia misma de la electricidad y también logran reunir para arriba en el cielo, pero si usted tiene volvería a enseñar a usted nii-san" - dijo Naruto

"Nii-san?" - Preguntó Zabuza

"Nosotros no somos realmente hermanos, pero estamos lo suficientemente cerca" - dijo Naruto.

"Dobe Exijo que me enseñes ese jutsu" - dijo Sasuke caminando hacia Naruto.

"No" - dijo Naruto con sencillez.

"¿Qué quieres decir NO Ese poder debe pertenecer a una elite me Uchiha?" - Dijo Sasuke.

"La razón por la que no te voy a enseñar a usted es porque usted tiene las metas equivocadas venganza y ambición de poder." - Dijo Naruto y Sasuke caminó de dejar enojado. " _El consejo oído hablar de esto "_ - pensamiento Sasuke.

"Ok home cabeza todos vamos a Tazuna se puede trabajar en paz ahora que Gato está muerto Nosotros probablemente será unos días más ya que Naruto decidió volar el puente.." - Kakashi dijo mirándolo. Naruto simplemente se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza.

**# # Días después # #**

Todo el mundo estaba en la casa de Tazuna maletas para irse. El puente fue completa y la ola empezaba a recuperarse de la tiranía de Gato. Haku se convirtió en un buen amigo de Naruto y Hinata ya que comparten un fondo común. Ambos fueron odiados y perseguidos lejos de lo que contenían éter se trate de un demonio o linaje.

Haku se recuperó muy bien ya Naruto llamó a un fox curación para ayudar a su tratamiento. Naruto Zabuza dio algunas sugerencias y consejos sobre su estilo de fue sorpresa cuando se enteró de que Naruto era un Uzumaki, maestros en el arte de la espada.

Kakashi estaba casi anonadado cuando se enteró de Naruto.

**(FLASHBACK)**

_Todo el mundo había llegado a la casa de Tazuna procedente de su batalla. Encontraron que era una buena idea para dejar un poco de respaldo en la casa como dos matones atacaron e intentaron secuestrar a Tsunami e Inari._

_Kakashi llamó Naruto una y ambos se dirigieron fuera de la casa en el bosque._

_"Por lo tanto, el cuidado de explicar cómo se podía ver Zabuza y Haku en la niebla" - dijo Kakashi._

_"Sé que puedo confiar Kakashi-sensei. Mi padre nunca dijo eso. En realidad, yo creo que él nunca le dijo a nadie más que a mi madre." - Dijo Naruto y activó su Sharingan._

_Kakashi ojos se agrandaron cuando vio a tres Tomoe sharingan fuego en los ojos de Naruto. "¿Cómo puedes tener el sharingan, ni usted madre o padre era Uchiha" - dijo Kakashi._

_"En realidad, mi padre era un Uchiha que nunca le dijo a nadie. ¿Te has preguntado alguna vez cómo podía ser tan rápido, es verdad que utilizó la Hirashin sino una persona normal sin ningún tipo de línea de sangre no sería capaz de reaccionar a tiempo a esas velocidades" - explicó Naruto y Kakashi preguntó por qué nunca ponderó esa situación._

_"¿Cuánta gente sabe que usted es un Uchiha?" - Preguntó Kakashi_

_"Hasta ahora el viejo, Hinata, Shino, Kurenai-sensei y usted Y estoy feliz que nunca dije a nadie desde que me desperté cuando yo tenía cinco años de lo contrario, probablemente unido al clan Uchiha en la tumba." - Dijo Naruto envío escalofríos a Kakashi._

_"Oh otra cosa" Naruto comenzó "Yo como que copié su Chidori, ya raiton es mi afinidad principal ¿te importa si lo utilizan?" - Naruto preguntó frotándose la parte posterior de su cabeza tímidamente._

_"No tengo ningún problema con eso, además de la chidori fue creado para ser usado en conjunto con el sharingan por lo que te sirve bien." - Kakashi dijo: "Me pregunto por qué sensei nunca me lo dijo?" - Kakashi se preguntó en voz alta._

_"Es probablemente debido a que era su padre" - dijo Naruto y Kakashi alzó una ceja._

_"Mi abuelo era Uchiha Madara" - dijo Naruto y Kakashi se quedó inmóvil oír ese nombre._

_"¿Cómo es posible?" - Preguntó Kakashi._

_"Madara no murió en la batalla contra Hashirama y unos años más tarde, mi padre nació." - Dijo Naruto._

_"Por Dios, con la sangre de esa manera y la forma en que se sabe Naruto será un muy potente adelante" - Kakashi pensó._

_"Usted sabe que el consejo estará en su culo cuando se enteran de verdad?" - Preguntó Kakashi._

_"No te preocupes, yo ya estudiaba la política y las leyes que sabía que algún día volvería a necesitar.." - Dijo Naruto riendo. "Esta es la razón por la que pedí el viejo no estar en su equipo. Sabía Sasuke estaría con usted para que usted puede entrenar a su sharingan cuando despertó y me gustaría algún día tener que usarlo y yo no quería siempre se lo cubre con un genjutsu "- explicó Naruto y Kakashi asintió._

_"Sólo estoy imaginando el consejo se enfrenta cuando se enteran" - Kakashi dijo riendo "Vamos a ir a casa y descansar Es necesario trabajar en el puente de mañana ya que sopló para arriba." - Dijo Kakashi y Naruto suspiró._

**(FLASHBACK FINAL)**

Todo el mundo de la ciudad se reunieron en el puente de despedirse de su héroe. El valiente ninja que mató Gato y liberó a la ola.

"No llores Inari, iré a visitar" - dijo Naruto. Inari se limitó a asentir.

"Toma anciano cuidado" - dijo Naruto a Tazuna.

"Adiós y no se olvide de visitar." - Dijo Tazuna y todo el mundo asintió y se fue hacia la hoja.

"¿Qué debemos nombrar el puente?" - Una de las personas que pidieron pueblos

"¿Qué hay de 'El super genial Tazuna puente'?" -Dijo Tazuna y Tsunami le bonked en la cabeza.

"¿Qué hay de 'El Gran Puente de Naruto", ya que fue el que mató Gato y convenció a Inari a luchar por lo que quiere? " - Tsunami respondió y todo el mundo estuvo de acuerdo.

"El gran puente Naruto es" - dijo Tazuna ver todos los permisos.

**# # Hokage Oficina 1 día después # #**

Todo el mundo estaba en la oficina del Hokage dar su informe de la misión. Dado que su grupo sólo era shinobi se las arreglaron para volver a la hoja mucho más rápido incluso tener que parar varias veces para Sakura pudiera descansar.

" _Naruto tiene el mismo talento que su padre "_ - el hokage pensaba leer sobre su ataque relámpago. Y se volvió hacia el ninja renegado en la sala y comenzar concentrando sus templos.

"Usted me da nada más que papeleo Naruto-kun" - dijo el anciano

"¿Qué tal esto Dejas Zabuza y Haku unirse a la hoja y yo te digo cómo derrotar papeleo?" - Dijo Naruto, y en un instante el hokage lanzó dos prohibiciones cabeza a Haku y Zabuza y comenzó a sacudir el hombro de Naruto rogándole que contar. Todo el mundo viendo este sudor cayó.

"Dos palabras" - dijo Naruto Hokage y se centraron en él "Kage Bushin" - dijo. El hokage caminó con calma a su silla, abrió un cajón y sacó un papel que decía "Smash aquí".Puso el papel sobre la mesa y empezó a golpear la cabeza diciendo "Estúpido, estúpido".

"Lo permitiré, Zabuza ya que usted es un ninja renegado que tendrá un período de prueba de 6 meses." - Dijo el Hokage y él asintió con la cabeza.

"Haku ya que no tiene ninguna afiliación pueblo puede unirse a un equipo gennin próxima graduación, ¿qué te parece?" - Le preguntó.

"En realidad Hokage-sama me gustaría ser médico de combate. Tengo buen conocimiento de veneno y las plantas medicinales." - Dijo, y reflexionó el Hokage.

"Muy bien, usted puede comenzar en el hospital me va a tener a alguien que te enseñe lo básico, pero usted todavía tiene que estar en un equipo gennin y avanzar a lo menos chunnin hasta que pueda dedicarle tiempo completo." - Explicó el hokage y ella asintió con la cabeza .

"Todo el mundo despedido" - dijo el Hokage y crear 3 clones de sombra para hacer el papeleo.

"Naruto-kun, ¿qué tal si te llevo a ramen" - dijo el Hokage Naruto y comenzó a saltar en el aire gritando "Ramen, Ramen".

"Este pueblo es una locura" - dijo Zabuza y Haku asintió.

¿Te gusta? R & R


	13. Chapter 13

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: NO POSEE NARUTO O SUS PERSONAJES

**DasChinButton** : Para los exámenes Chunnin. . . O no xD

**firetemplar415** : Él va a tener enemigos, por supuesto, pero no voy a revelar hasta shippuuden. Se va a desarrollar sus nuevos poderes durante su viaje de entrenamiento 3 años y les voy a mostrar en forma de flashbacks.

**De Slytherin Pimp :** Sólo planea escribir limones cuando regrese de viaje de entrenamiento.

**devilzxknight86 :** Tal vez los nombres provenían de sus historias no recuerdo, son impresionantes por cierto. Una de las cosas que voy a hacer es todos los nombres del zorro convoca comenzará con la letra K.

**naruto76652533:** Como he dicho antes, yo ya tengo un plan para Hinata Hyuuga y clan, relajarse.

**ZyiareHellsing:** Tengo planes para hacer de troll con Kamui un poco como Tobi cuando Sasuke estaba luchando contra Itachi.

50k + Yay palabras. No está mal para el primer fanfic xD

**Capítulo 13: Misión en tierra de la cascada**

La próxima semana después de que todos regresaron de su misión de onda fue sin muchos problemas. El Hokage les dio la semana libre para que pudieran entrenar y descansar y hacer la misión d-rank ocasional. Durante esta semana, Naruto y Hinata entrenados con Zabuza en su kenjutsu y Hinata en Suiton ninjutsu.

Además de la formación con Zabuza también hicieron su entrenamiento normal con Kurenai-sensei, pero no había mucho que podía enseñarles. También Haku se inició en el hospital el aprendizaje de los conceptos básicos de ninjutsu médico. Ella era muy experto en ella.

Naruto Hinata también entrenó desde que comenzó a mostrar una afinidad rayo. Con esta capacitación se comenzó a desarrollar un nuevo estilo de taijutsu que era bastante letal. Un pequeño toque y todo estaba terminado. Este nuevo estilo se podría considerar una mejora sobre el puño que fluye.

Actualmente era alrededor 16:00 y ambos Naruto y Hinata estaban 'descansando' en el sofá encerrado en una marca espera de la sesión. Naruto estaba en mejores besos de plantación en todo su cuello haciéndola reír. Ella decidió devolver el favor y le volcó la hacía estar en la cima, ella besó profundamente en los labios durante unos segundos y lo dejó aturdido.

De repente, alguien llamó a la puerta y Naruto hizo un puchero que arruinó su tiempo a solas.

"Te juro que voy a matar a quien alguna vez llamó" - Naruto murmuró mientras él se levantó y fue hacia la puerta.

"Vamos Naru-kun estaría bien" - dijo Hinata. "Siempre se puede continuar después de que se" - dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Naruto se volvió a mirarla con una sonrisa desviada que le dio escalofríos. Naruto abrió la puerta y vio a un ANBU ninja enmascarado de pie.

"¿Sí?" - Preguntó Naruto.

"El hokage requiere su presencia en la sala del consejo" - el ANBU dice y lo agarró del brazo a punto de llevárselo. Naruto se quitó el brazo de su agarre.

"Vamos a estar allí un momento" - dijo Naruto en un tono frío mirándolo con sus fríos ojos azules. El ANBU asintió Naruto cerró la puerta y volvió a Hinata que estaba esperando.

"Hime Lo sentimos pero el consejo me quiere ¿Quieres venir Es divertido." - Dijo sonriendo.

"Claro, déjame arrebatarte un abrigo" - contestó ella. Se levantó cogió un abrigo de ambos salieron de la casa. Cuando fuera que ambos shunshined a la torre del Hokage.

**# # Hokage Torre del Consejo Room # #**

Naruto y Hinata llegaron a la Torre Hokage y se dirigieron hacia la sala del consejo. Cuando llegaron había un ANBU estacionados fuera de la sala de lo custodian. El ANBU abrió la puerta y ambos caminó pulg

El consejo civil inmediatamente comenzó mirándolo y él simplemente lo desechó. Hiashi estaba mirando dagas a Hinata preguntándose qué estaba haciendo aquí.

"¿Qué haces aquí Hinata?" - Preguntó Hiashi

"¿No puedo estar aquí para mi novio?" - Ella respondió besándolo en la mejilla y conseguir un aspecto desagradable de Hiashi y los civiles.

"Asqueroso, ¿cómo se puede asociar con una de ..." - Hiashi no terminó como un kunai lanzado desde Naruto se alojó en la pared cerca de la cabeza de corte unos pocos pelos y hacer que el hombre congelación.

"Cuidado Hiashi-sama, yo no querría que rompe la ley del Hokage-sama" - dijo Naruto sonriendo. Los Hyuuga eran conocidos por permanecer siempre fresco no importa cómo la situación estresante. Los ojos de todos se abrieron, si quería podía haberlo matado aquí y conocer. Ni siquiera se le vio sacando un kunai.

"Usted me atreve atacar, puedo matar a tu preciosa _novia_ aquí sólo levantar dos dedos "- Hiashi dijo en un tono tranquilo.

"Usted podría intentar, pero que le cayó al suelo muerto ante sus dedos estaban aún en el sello del tigre." - Naruto dijo con calma-.

"¿Es una amenaza?" - Hiashi preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

"No, sólo una advertencia Si haces algo para hacerle daño, y en este caso, que se dice que la masacre de Hyuuga, excepto que sólo mataría a la casa principal, ya que todos ellos son arrogantes." - Dijo Naruto y todo el mundo se quedó sin aliento y simplemente Hiashi frunció el ceño. Él tendría su venganza, pero no ahora, tratando de calmar la situación antes de que avergonzó a sí mismo aún más.

"¿Cómo puedes tener armas en aquí El ANBU exterior debería haber hecho que no haya armas estaban permitidos en esta lista?" - Dijo Hiashi. El Hokage sólo observaba la interacción con fascinación. Aquí se trataba de un niño de 14 años meando fuera del consejo, se divertía como el infierno por lo que acabo de ver.

"Ver estas pequeñas cosas" -. Naruto dijo y mostró sus muñecas bandas "En estas bandas muñecas Tengo algunas juntas de almacenamiento para kunai, shurikens y senbons Es mucho más fácil de llevar una bolsa, además de que no es mi culpa que el ANBU dejase ' T comprobarlo ellos "- Naruto explicó.

"Además de que no entiendo por qué impedir que las armas de aquí, pero se deja en shinobi sin restringir su chakra Chakra es el arma definitiva del shinobi, sin ella no somos nada más que la población civil." - Dijo Naruto y todos reflexionó.

"Él tiene un punto en el que sabes?" - Shikaku preguntó retóricamente y pocos asintió.

"Eso no es lo que le llamamos aquí" - Uno de los civiles, dijo.

"Antes de empezar se puede saber lo que está haciendo Sasuke aquí?" - Preguntó Naruto y todo el mundo lo miró preguntándose cómo se las arregló para sentir su salió de la smirking sombras.

"¿Cómo sabías que estaba allí dobe?" - Preguntó Sasuke

"Todo el mundo parece que no deja olvidar que soy un sensor" - dijo Naruto suspirando. "Oye viejo, así que ..." - Naruto no pudo terminar.

"Mostrar respeto a la mocosa hokage" - dijo Hiashi.

"Bien, Hokage-sama me preguntaba la razón por la que me llamaste" - dijo Naruto.

"Eso me gustaría saber también." - El hokage respondió mirando el consejo civil que estaba un poco nervioso.

"Estamos aquí para que Naruto-san puede enseñar Uchiha-sama que un rayo jutsu que utilizó en su última misión" - uno de los civiles y dijo Naruto entrecerró los ojos.

"Lo siento, no enseñarlo es un S-Rank jutsu de mi propia creación, por lo que me pertenece y yo el único que puede elegir a quién enseñar que lo haga." - Dijo Naruto y la parte civil estalló en protestas. Naruto simplemente esperó a que se calmen.

"Ustedes deben estar orgullosos de enseñar el Uchiha-sama." - El banshee rosa gritó. Su nombre era Sakiri y ella era la madre de Sakura.

"No te entiendo, hace un par de semanas se quejaba de mí convertirse en un ninja y uno de los que contrató dos jonins para asesinarme y ahora quieres que yo le enseño" - dijo Naruto y el lado shinobi se congeló cuando oyeron que intentaron para asesinarlo.

"¿Podría aclarar el intento de asesinato Naruto-san" - Shibi dijo. Aburame Shibi era el padre de Shino y el actual jefe del Clan Aburame.

"La noche después de la graduación gennins, un miembro de la parte civil llamado Tuno Konta contrató dos jonin matarnos. Se las arreglaron para entrar en mi casa durante la noche y trató de apuñalar a nosotros. Pero yo las sentía y mató a uno de ellos mientras restricción al otro y lo entrega a la hokage ". - Explicó Naruto.

"¿Nosotros?" - Shibi preguntó.

"Hinata vive conmigo" - explicó Naruto y Hiashi pensó que su _hija_ no podía caer más bajo. "Después de que la persona que los contrató fue ejecutado por un intento de ataque a una hoja de ninja." - Explicó Naruto.

"Ah, y sólo para que le avise si lo intenta de nuevo, ya me protegí mi casa con unos sellos de seguridad por lo que si alguien trata de irrumpir en ella tendrán una desagradable sorpresa" - dijo Naruto sonriendo maliciosamente y dando a los civiles escalofríos.

"Estamos recibiendo de tema, exigimos que enseñe el jutsu de Uchiha-sama" - dijo Sakiri llegar al punto de la reunión.

"Ya le dije que no lo haré, es mi creación, por ejemplo." - Dijo Naruto y se volvió hacia Hiashi "La técnica kaiten no requiere ningún tipo de línea de sangre así que cualquiera podía aprender ¿Por qué no enseñar a los ninjas general. ? " - Preguntó Naruto.

"Esta técnica es secreto del Clan Hyuuga, pero me pregunto cómo sabe usted de eso" - dijo Hiashi entrecerrando los ojos.

"Hime" - dijo Naruto y Hinata se dirigió al centro de la habitación y empezó a girar la mínima Kaiten impulsados por lo que no destruyó nada.

"Cómo te atreves a usar una técnica de la rama principal de la Hyuuga" - Hiashi gritó levantándose y finalmente perder los estribos y alzando dos dedos para activar el sello maldito de Hinata. Naruto ver esto corrió hacia adelante con velocidad cegadora y cerró las dos manos en el pecho Hiashi diciendo "Sello Chakra" la aplicación de un chakra restringir sello con la mano izquierda y diciendo "Sello Paralysis" la aplicación de un sello que se detenga todo movimiento de Hiashi le congela en el lugar con su mano derecha.

De repente ANBU apareció en la sala con las espadas desenvainadas y apuntó al cuello de Naruto.

Todos los ojos desorbitados a cabo en los hechos ocurridos hace apenas unos segundos. La Hokage estaba simplemente disfrutando de su vida. Velocidad de Naruto era fenomenal como su trabajo con los sellos, sólo un maestro sello experto podría aplicar sellos con las manos.

Naruto activó su Kamui con su sharingan oculto y simplemente caminó a través de la Anbu y su espada hacia Hinata. Anbu sólo lo vio caminar letradamente a través de ellos como si fuera un fantasma.

"Te dije que las reuniones del Consejo son divertidos" - dijo Naruto y Hinata se rió mientras todo el mundo miraba a la pareja.

"Naruto-kun, retire los sellos de Hiashi" - dijo el Hokage y Naruto obedeció y se quitó los sellos de él.

"Y Hiashi, abstenerse a sí mismo de las acciones perturbadoras" - concluyó el Hokage. Hiashi continuó mirando a la pareja soltando poco de KI que ni siquiera les afecta.

"Ahora, no voy a enseñar a Sasuke por tres razones" - Naruto comenzó "Primero: Él no se lo merece, es un chico arrogante que piensa que todos deben arrodillarse ante él Segundo: Se necesita una afinidad muy alta rayo. ser capaz de utilizarlo, su afinidad tiene que estar en el mismo nivel que la afinidad por el agua de Nidaime pero en este caso para que el rayo Tercero: Yo soy un shinobi lo que no tienen autoridad sobre mí "- Naruto concluyó..

Sasuke ver esto hervía dientes mientras Naruto estaba explicando. "Usted no merece ese poder y que todo el mundo debe arrodillarse ante los Uchiha" - dijo Sasuke y Naruto corrió con un kunai. Lado Naruto le acercó y le puso en un estrangulamiento, después de unos segundos se le cayó al suelo inconsciente.

"Lo has matado, ANBU matar al demonio" - Sakiri gritó y Naruto simplemente suspiró.

"Él es sólo inconsciente. Por mucho que lo odio no lo mataría sólo por su temperamento." - Explicó Naruto. "Y su culto para el Uchiha será tu perdición un día. Cuidado para explicar cómo se las arregló para sacar un kunai de su bolsa?" - Preguntó Naruto. Nadie respondió. El consejo shinobi no le gustó mucho la del Uchiha, él era un idiota arrogante, pero los civiles mimar su cada demanda.

"Naruto-san, estamos de acuerdo en que jutsu es suya y sólo usted debe elegir a quién enseña a" - Shibi dijo.

"Gracias, Aburame-san." - Dijo Naruto feliz de que esto había terminado, pero él saltó aún podía tener un poco de diversión con nadie más.

"Sin embargo, ¿podría explicar los requisitos y desventajas del Jutsu para la clasificación" - Shibi dijo. Ese jutsu podría muy bien ser un Kinjutsu.

"No es un problema. Para empezar a utilizar este ataque necesita una alta afinidad rayo porque es necesario para poder sacar la energía del campo electromagnético de la Tierra. Una vez que logran reunir lo suficiente de ella en el mismo lugar, las nubes se forman y create truena. Una vez hecho esto puedo manipular el trueno y redirigirlo al enemigo. Debido a la utilización de la energía de la naturaleza en vez de chakra el ataque es extremadamente más potente. El único inconveniente es que después de usarlo sólo se puede utilizar en el mismo lugar al cabo de unos minutos para que la energía del campo puede estabilizar "- explicó Naruto y todo el mundo pensó en la posibilidad de que el jutsu, podría derribar fácilmente un edificio o destruir a un pequeño ejército.

"Usted es experto Naruto-san, mi hijo tenía razón sobre ti" - dijo Shibi y Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Podemos dejar saber?" - Preguntó Naruto y ver el hokage asintiendo comenzó a caminar fuera de la habitación hasta que oyeron uno de los civiles que susurran "Demon", pero todo el mundo lo escuchó.

"Por el amor de kami cómo diablos puedo demostrar que yo no soy el Kyuubi?" - Preguntó Naruto pero todo el mundo se quedó callado. Naruto decidió asustar a la mierda de ellos y dijo: "Oh, yo conozco un camino" y todo el mundo se animó.

"Hey Kyuubi despertar" - dijo Naruto a Kurama, pero en voz alta para que todos lo oyera. Todo el mundo se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo, pero los civiles eran todas las balas sudoración.

" **¿Qué quieres kit? " -** Kurama preguntó.

" _¿Qué tal si jugamos con ellos por poco, simplemente no matar a nadie "-_ Naruto pensamiento y Kurama sonrieron.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" - dijo Naruto hizo un un único clon. En el clon Kurama tomó el control. Sus ojos se pusieron rojos con ranuras verticales sangre, sus marcas de bigotes se hizo más pronunciada y sus teethes convirtieron colmillos.

" **Bueno, hola "-** el Kyuubi dijo en voz muy oscuro asustar a la mierda de todo el mundo en el ámbito civil. El Hokage ya sabía de él ayudando Naruto pero el lado shinobi era un poco cansado.

"KK-Kyuubi?" - Preguntó Sakiri

" **Señor Kyuubi patético mortal "** - dijo el Kyuubi y Sakiri encogido en su silla mirando fijamente nuevo Naruto transformado.

"¿Tienes hambre?" - Preguntó Naruto

" **Podría comer "-** contestó Kyuubi.

"Puede comenzar con el alma en pena de color rosa" - dijo Naruto y Sakiri comenzó a temblar y se desmayó. Naruto viendo este sudor cayó. "Se desmayó, elige otro", - dijo.

" **Oh, olvídalo voy a comer a todos "-** dijo Kyuubi y usar un henge discreto transforma en un zorro de tamaño medio con nueve colas y la piel de naranja. Él caminó tranquilamente hacia el lado civil. El resto simplemente observó cómo uno a uno cada uno en el ámbito civil se desmayó y permaneció allí en el suelo babeando.

" **Eso fue divertido "** - dijo el Kyuubi Naruto y hacer reír a Hinata mientras que todo el mundo sólo el sudor cayó.

"Nos vamos, nos vemos mañana jiji" - dijo Naruto y salió de la habitación.

"Me gusta su estilo" - dijo Tsume. Ella era el jefe del clan Inuzuka y la madre de Kiba. "* Sniff Sniff * ¿qué es ese olor?" - Preguntó ella

"Creo que lo sé. Sigh, ¿quién demonios les lleva a casa?" - Preguntó el Hokage y en un instante todo el lado ninja desapareció.

" _¿Acaso Minato les enseñe la Hirashin? " -_ preguntó el hokage en sus pensamientos.

**# # Con nuestra pareja favorita # #**

"Te lo dije, las reuniones del Consejo son divertidos" - dijo Naruto riendo.

"¿Cómo se siente Usted no vio a su padre desde que expulsó?" - Dijo Naruto.

. "Estoy bien Él ya no significa nada para mí, nunca fue realmente un padre, creo que nunca llegué a amarlo." - Dijo ella con tristeza. "Además de que tengo ahora y eso es todo lo que necesito" - dijo besándolo en la mejilla y se envolvió alrededor de su brazo, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

"Vamos a continuar con lo que estábamos haciendo?" - Preguntó Naruto recordar lo que estaban haciendo antes de salir.

"¿Está seguro?" - Hinata susurró con voz burlona. Naruto cogió su estilo nupcial y el hogar shunshined.

**# # Días después # #**

Equipo 8 estaba en camino a la torre Hokage para obtener una nueva misión. Su semana de descanso había terminado y ahora estaban listos para misiones reales. No más de esas tristes misiones D-rangos. Durante el resto de la semana Naruto aprendió algunos jutsus rayos de Kakashi.

**(FLASHBACK)**

Naruto caminaba hacia el equipo 7 campos de entrenamiento desde que se estableció una sesión de entrenamiento con Kakashi. Naruto esperó unos minutos, pero luego recordó la mala costumbre de Kakashi de llegar a ninguna cita tarde.

Naruto extendió sus sentidos y encontró Kakashi unos pocos cientos de metros de distancia. Caminó hacia él y lo encontró mirando a la Piedra Memorial. Naruto se acercó a él, pero Kakashi ni siquiera lo notó ya que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

"Por lo tanto" - dijo Naruto Kakashi sorprendente "aquí es donde usted pasa su tiempo" - Naruto continuó en voz baja al ver los nombres de sus padres en la piedra. La lápida es un monumento en Konoha, donde están escritos los nombres de shinobi muertos en acción, un recuerdo de su sacrificio para proteger su casa.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante unos minutos hasta que Naruto habló. "Usted no debe vivir en el pasado"

"Lo sé, pero no puedo olvidar mis acciones pasadas. Si no fuera tan arrogante en ese entonces que él todavía estaría vivo." - Dijo Kakashi. "Soy el último de mi equipo gennin, mi mejor amigo, Obito, murió para salvarme, Rin sacrificó forzando que la mate y sensei murió derrotar al Kyuubi ... En sus momentos finales Prometí Obito me haría cargo del Rin y me fallaron "- dijo Kakashi casi romperse.

"No se puede proteger a todos, incluso yo sé que lo único que podemos hacer es tratar de hacer lo mejor igual que usted, yo haría cualquier cosa para proteger a las personas que me importan, pero no puede estar allí para todos.." - Dijo Naruto

"Siento que es mi culpa" - dijo Kakashi.

"Ha intentado lo mejor posible, no se podía pedir más. Es hora de dejar ir ..." - Naruto dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro y poco a poco alejándose de irse. Sería mejor dejarlo en paz después de su charla.

" _Tal vez su derecho, he habitaba en el pasado el tiempo suficiente "_ - Kakashi pensó mirando por última vez en la piedra. " _Prometo sensei voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para proteger y guiar a su hijo "-_ pensó sonriendo y se alejó de ella en dirección a Naruto.

"Espera Naruto, yo creía que teníamos una sesión de entrenamiento" - Kakashi gritó haciendo Naruto parar y girar hacia él. " _Tal vez mi charla hizo bien "_ - Naruto pensó.

"Vamos a conseguir esto comenzó, yo voy a enseñar algunos jutsus relámpago, tengo un montón" - Kakashi dijo levantando su diadema y mostrando su sharingan.

"Kakashi-sensei, me pregunto por qué no se puede deshabilitar su sharingan" - dijo Naruto.

"Es porque no soy un Uchiha y no puedo cancelar el chakra que fluye en el ojo" - Kakashi respondió.

"Tal vez el ojo a su consumo por la fuerza chakra para permanecer activa." - Naruto reflexionó durante unos segundos y dijo: "Tal vez pueda solicitar un sello en su ojo que le permite cortar la alimentación de chakra que permite totalmente que usted vea" normalmente ", pero aún así ser capaz de volver a activar el sharingan".

"¿En serio?" - Kakashi preguntó con incredulidad. Si pudiera, sería bueno, que no ha visto nada con el ojo izquierdo en el año fuera de las batallas. Además de que retiraría su punto ciego cuando no utilice el sharingan.

"Soy bastante bueno con sellos Veré lo que puedo hacer. Vamos a empezar ..." - Dijo Naruto y activó su Sharingan.

"Primero voy a mostrar esta" Raiton - Chain Lightning "- Kakashi dijo haciendo un kage Casquillo. Kakashi cerró su mano derecha con la mano izquierda del clon y cuando se iban a separar se crea una fina línea de raiton chakra. Tanto Kakashi y su clon corrió hacia un árbol cortado limpiamente.

"Wow eso es un A-rank jutsu" - dijo Naruto ojo vertiginoso y Kakashi sonrió. Su sensei era siempre para aprender nuevos jutsu.

"La siguiente es la versión final de mi chidori, se llama Raikiri (Chidori). En lugar de reunir chakra de rayo en la palma de tu mano, envolviendo su mano en ella. De esta manera se aumenta el poder penetrante de la mano que hace Es posible perforar ni slice nada. Esto es por qué se llama Raikiri, porque lo usé para cortar a través de un rayo. Esta técnica requiere de un mayor control sobre su chakra elemento y es una técnica de S-Rank. " - Explicó Kakashi. (A / N: Raikiri es como ataque Raikage Sandaime)

**(FLASHBACK FINAL)**

**# # Mission Asignación Room # #**

Llegaron a la sala de la misión y vieron la configuración tradicional. El Hokage en el centro de la mesa con Iruka, a su izquierda. También en la sala, cerca del borde de la mesa, era una niña. Era alrededor de la edad de Naruto. Llevaba un clip en el pelo verde en un color que hacía juego con sus ojos de color naranja.

Su traje de ninja consistía en una camisa blanca de mangas cortas con red debajo de la armadura, brazaletes blancos largos y cortos de rejilla con un delantal blanco falda corta encima. Su protector de la frente se lleva en su brazo derecho.

Naruto miró conseguir una sensación extraña de ella. El Hokage Naruto simplemente observaba el análisis de la niña.

"Naruto, es de mala educación mirar fijamente" - Kurenai frunció el ceño a la rubia. Shino se mantuvo estoico como siempre.

" **Kit, me estoy poniendo una lectura de chakra demonio de ella, es el Jinchuuriki del Nanabi. "** - dijo Kurama y Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

"Encantado de conocerte Seven, soy Uzumaki Naruto" - dijo Naruto y todos se preguntaban a qué se refería llamándola siete.

"Encantado de conocerte también Nine, estoy Fuu" - contestó ella, y ambos equipos 8 y Iruka miró a la joven cuando ella llamó Naruto nueve. Al ver que Naruto llamó siete que sólo podía significar que ella también era un Jinchuuriki. ¿Quién se daría cuenta?

"Así que el hombre viejo, supongo que la misión implica Fuu?" - Preguntó Naruto y el Hokage se rió entre dientes.

"La misión que tengo para ti es un B-rank debido a su importancia en lugar de peligro" -. El hokage comenzó "La misión es ir a la Aldea Oculta de la Cascada y negociar acuerdos comerciales Fuu aquí, se acompañará a la aldea ya que es difícil de encontrar "- concluyó el Hokage.

El hokage cogió el libro y lo lanzó a Kurenai y dijo: "Ahí están los detalles de la misión."

Naruto entrecerró los ojos y preguntó: "¿Usted fija esto ¿no?"

"Pensé que le gustaría conocer a otro jinchuuriki como tú" - respondió el anciano-.

"Te lo agradezco" - dijo Naruto y se volvió hacia Fuu "Así que vamos a dirigir hacia fuera, quiero ver tu pueblo" - dijo Naruto.

». Antes de separarse preparamos para una misión de una semana se reúnen en la puerta oeste, en una hora" - dijo Kurenai y todo el mundo salió de la habitación.

**# # West Gate 1 hora más tarde # #**

Alrededor de una hora más tarde todo el mundo estaba listo en la puerta. Después de que firmaran sus formas de liberación que abandonaron el pueblo que viaja a shinobi ritmo hacia la aldea de Fuu.

Su viaje fue tranquilo. Fueron atacados por unos matones de bajo nivel, nada que no podían manejar.

"Así que Fuu, lo que es como tu pueblo?" - Preguntó Naruto y Fuu tiene un poco indeciso.

"Lo único que puedo decir es que es hermosa" - respondió Fuu. "Lo que más me gusta es que tiene las más bellas puestas de sol" - explicó ella y Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

"Otra cosa es que, la atmósfera de mi pueblo tiende a un poco húmedo de las cascadas, así que es perfecto para encontrar nuevos errores" - concluyó.

"Bichos?" - Preguntó Shino subiendo y ceja.

"Oh, eso es correcto. Usted es del Clan Aburame que se especializa en los insectos no?" - Preguntó ella y Shino asintió. "Un efecto secundario de que yo sea el Jinchuuriki del Nanabi es que me puedo comunicar con los insectos y los utilizan como un arma" - explicó.

"Por cierto, ¿cómo es la Nanabi?" - Preguntó Naruto

"Si quieres podemos abrir un canal" - preguntó Fuu y Naruto asintió con la cabeza. Kurama abrió el canal y que fueron arrastrados a lo que parecía ser una habitación muy oscura y en el centro la luz se hizo.

Pocos segundos después, dos figuras aparecieron en la habitación. El primero de ellos parecía ser un insecto gigante con cuernos y alas y en la parte superior de su cabeza era Fuu. El otro era un zorro grande las nueve colas y la piel de naranja y en la parte superior de su cabeza era Naruto.

" **Choumei tiempo sin verte "** - dijo Kurama.

" **Ha pasado un tiempo Kurama "-** Choumei respondió. " **Usted sabe, yo nunca pensé en verte amigable con su contenedor "** - Choumei dijo sonriendo.

" **Ríete si quieres, pero se vuelve aburrido de ser sellado por cien años y necesito algo para entretenerme, además del kit no es del todo malo. ".** - Kurama respondió.

"Usted toda la razón yo no soy malo" - respondió Naruto y el Kyuubi usa de sus colas y lo derribó de su cabeza y envió estrellándose contra el suelo.

" **Usted sigue siendo un mocoso "-** dijo Kurama y Fuu rió. Naruto simplemente metió la pinza a Kurama. " _Damn furball "_ - murmuró.

" **Se estaba bien visto bueno hasta la próxima vez. "** - dijo Kurama y ambos salió de sus paisajes mentales.

"Lo que pasó Naruto Ambos espaciados?" - Preguntó Kurenai.

"Estábamos hablando entre nosotros con el Kyuubi y Nanabi, no se han visto en un par de años" - dijo Naruto y ver la mirada confusa de Kurenai Fuu decidió elaborar.

"Jinchuurikis pueden crear un vínculo mental con otros Jinchuurikis y hablar a través de nuestra mente." - Fuu explicado y todos asintieron.

**# # Unas horas más tarde, cerca del pueblo Cascada # #**

Equipo 8 y Fuu estaban llegando a la entrada del pueblo, cuando el instinto de Naruto comenzó a hacer que salte ligeramente fuera de la sorpresa.

"¿Qué pasa Naruto-kun?" - Hinata preguntó preocupado. No había hablado mucho después de lo que dijo Naruto.

"Naruto-kun es que es tu novia?" - Fuu bromeó querer los detalles jugosos.

"Ella no es más que tengo la sensación de tres firmas chakra viene hacia a alta velocidad, todo nivel jonin" - dijo Naruto y todo el mundo se puso en posición. "Fuu ¿cuál es su rango?" - Preguntó Naruto.

"Estoy nivel gennin solo, pero si uso el chakra de nanabi estoy cerca de nivel chunnin pero no puedo controlarlo pasó dos colas" - explicó ella y Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

"Puede que no sean los enemigos, sin embargo vamos a tomar precauciones" - dijo Naruto y Kurenai se hizo cargo.

"Puesto que son 3 jonin tendremos que separarnos. Naruto, puedes tomar uno por ti mismo?" - Preguntó Kurenai y Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

"He tengo un par de trucos bajo la manga, y si es necesario puedo usar el chakra del Kyuubi" - Naruto respondió.

"Entonces Naruto toma uno, Hinata y Shino la otra y yo y Fuu tomará el último" - Kurenai ordenó.

Momentos más tarde, tres figuras salieron del bosque y saltó en frente del equipo 8 y Fuu.

La cifra media que parecía ser el líder llevaba un traje de cuerpo completo sin mangas que era todo negro con los laterales son morado claro. Tenía el pelo verde y ojos morados. Los otros dos llevaban la misma ropa que consistía en traje negro de cuerpo completo y encima una camisa de manga mitad morado claro con cinturón negro en su cintura. Los rostros estaban completamente cubiertos por un antifaz negro que revela sólo los ojos. Sin embargo lo que los tres tenían en común era la hitaiate que tenía el diseño de una nota musical.

"¿Quién es usted y qué es lo que quieres?" - Kurenai pidió mantener su guardia en alto.

"Mi nombre es Rokushoo Aoi y estamos aquí para tomar su" - dijo señalando a Fuu. Como él dijo que todo el mundo tuvo una formación defensiva a su alrededor. (A / N: En este fanfic Aoi unió Oto lugar de Ame).

"Rokushoo Aoi eres un nukenin de la aldea de la hoja" - dijo Kurenai.

"¿Qué quieres de mí y no me reconoce el símbolo de hitaiate?" - Preguntó Fuu.

"Somos de la Aldea Oculta de sonido y queremos que usted porque usted es el guardián de la Eiyu no Mizu (Héroe del Agua)" - Aoi dijo preparándose para tomar por la fuerza si es necesario.

"El agua héroe?" - Preguntó Naruto. Fuu era un poco reacio, pero decidió que decirles, ya que lo más probable es ayudarla.

"El agua del héroe es un agua especial que sólo existe en nuestro pueblo y es considerado una bebida prohibida. El agua le da al usuario, cuando se consume, un enorme impulso en chakra. El agua se multiplica por diez veces la salida chakra usuarios, sin embargo, reduce . su vida Nuestro antepasado utilizó para defender a nuestro pueblo cuando sea necesario Y la razón por la que me quieren es porque soy el guardián de la fuente "-. Fuu explicado y equipo 8 ojos se abrieron. Multiplicando por diez veces la producción chakra es algo de energía. Pero ningún poder viene sin costo.

"Bueno, usted no está recibiendo Fuu" - dijo Naruto y dio un paso adelante.

"Un poco de gennin valiente es usted?" - Aoi sonrió y retiró su espada.

Los ojos de Naruto se ensanchó cuando vio la espada. "Esa es la raijin no ken (espada del Dios Trueno)" - dijo Naruto y Kurenai se preguntó cómo pudo la espada del Nidaime terminar en oto posesión.

"Basta ya de esto, si no se rinden a la chica tomaremos por la fuerza" - dijo Aoi.

. "No estamos dejarla ir así que eso significa que luchamos Kurenai-sensei tomaré Aoi causa de la espada, mi afinidad debe hacer bien en contra de él" - dijo Naruto. Él canaliza chakra de su sello almacenamiento y en un puf de humo estaba en su derecho a su chokuto. Él canaliza chakra raiton a través de él y comenzó a brillar con un aura de color azul claro alrededor.

**# # Naruto vs Aoi # #**

Los grupos se separaron, hasta que sólo quedó Aoi y Naruto. Ambos se miraron el uno al otro antes de que nadie hizo ningún movimiento.

"Tienes mucha cara para mirarme en la batalla con la espada que soy invencible." - Aoi dijo sonriendo.

Naruto negó con la cabeza y dijo: "Eres demasiado exceso de confianza. Shinobi No es invencible, siempre habrá alguna debilidad o error vamos a hacer".

Aoi lanzó hacia adelante con la intención de matar al rubio molesto. Él trajo su espada con la barra vertical, tratando de matarlo con un movimiento rápido. Sin embargo Naruto bloqueó la raijin con su propia espada y ambos lucharon por el dominio que lleva a un punto muerto.

"¿Cómo puede ser eso? ¿Cómo se puede bloquear esta espada como esa?" - Preguntó Aoi enojarse. Su espada debía ser el arma más poderosa que existe.

. "Como he dicho que nadie es invencible y que la espada no es todopoderoso Mi espada está hecha de metal chakra y tengo una gran afinidad hacia el rayo toma mi espada casi a la par con la suya" - Naruto explicó sonriendo y mear fuera Aoi .

"Senbon Shower" - Aoi dijo y cogió su paraguas y lo tiró en el aire. El paraguas comenzó a girar y lanzó grandes cantidades de senbons hacia Naruto. Naruto no veía manera de esquivar a todos ellos y fue a través de unos sellos de la mano "Doton - Doryuuheki (Wall Tierra)" - dijo Naruto y la tierra se levantó del suelo el bloqueo de la senbon.

"Usted no está mal para un gennin" - dijo Aoi.

"Gennin sólo de nombre" - dijo Naruto sonriendo y pasando a través de más sellos de la mano.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (técnica de Gran bola de fuego)" - dijo Naruto y envió una bola de fuego hacia Aoi. Él simplemente trajo su espada hacia arriba y hacia abajo en una barra que cortar a través de la bola de fuego haciéndolo desaparecer.

Aoi corrió hacia Naruto, pero esta vez se canaliza chakra de la espada y trató de sorprender Naruto. La espada envió una onda de choque hacia Naruto que se mantuvo firme sin moverse un centímetro. Aoi se rió pensando que tiene Naruto, pero calló rápidamente cuando vio a Naruto conseguir conmocionado pero de pie allí como si nada estuviera pasando.

"H-¿cómo puede estar allí?" - Preguntó Aoi.

"Me dijo que tengo una afinidad muy alta rayo. Cubriendo mi cuerpo externo con chakra, cualquier ataque relámpago que he recibido es ineficaz. Básicamente cualquier cosa inferior a S-Rank jutsu u otro muy bien concentrado soy inmune a los ataques relámpago. Esa es la razón por la que decidí luchar contigo "- explicó Naruto y Aoi hervían los dientes.

"No importa que voy a matar a usted de todos modos" - dijo Aoi y una vez más trató de recortar Naruto, pero él bloqueó de nuevo y dio un salto atrás.

"Vamos a ver lo que puede hacer sin su preciosa espada" - dijo Naruto y activó su ems. Sería la primera vez que utiliza la larga distancia de esta.

"Kamui" - dijo Naruto y se centró en la espada. Momentos después apareció lo que parecía ser una pequeña grieta, chupando la espada en él y cierre. Aoi sólo vio como la espada quedó literalmente succionado y se le escapa.

"Bastardo, ¿dónde enviar la espada?" - Preguntó Aoi conseguir seriamente cabreado por él.

"Tomé la espada y la intención de llevarlo de vuelta a Konoha a donde pertenece." - Explicó Naruto. "Es hora de terminar con esto, tengo que ir a ver cómo el resto de mi equipo está haciendo".

Naruto corrió hacia adelante y como él esperaba Aoi no podía hacer mucho sin la espada. Aoi siguió el camino que la mayoría de los usuarios Kekkei Genkai hacen, se centran simplemente en eso y piensan que son invencibles.

Naruto llevó su espada para una barra vertical, haciendo bloque Aoi con un kunai y saltar a la derecha. "Kage Shuriken no Jutsu (Shuriken Shadow Clone)" - dijo Naruto y envió cinco shurikens que se multiplicaron a 100. Aoi trajo su paraguas y bloqueado a todos.

Aoi correr hacia él y antes de que Naruto podría darse cuenta de que fue apuñalado en la espalda con un kunai. Aoi sonrió hasta que 'Naruto' disipó en una luz azul que envía una ráfaga de chakra raiton través Aoi lo chocante. Aoi se quedó ligeramente espasmos mientras miraba a Naruto.

Aoi apenas esquivó la mano de Naruto, ya que se levantó del suelo y trató de atraparlo. "Suiton - Teppoudama (Bullet Agua)" - Aoi y enviaron algunas balas hacia Naruto que fue golpeado con tres de ellos, dos en el pecho y uno en la pierna dejándolo en el suelo agarrándose el dolor.

Aoi se acercó a Naruto a punto de acabar con él con un kunai. Él la bajó y cortó el cuello. Aoi sonrió hasta que Naruto fumaba en el humo y de repente se quedó inmóvil sin poder moverse. Sólo vio a Naruto aparece detrás de su espalda y golpeando su mano en la espalda.

"H-¿cómo?" - Aoi apenas pudo preguntar.

"Usted bajas la guardia. Cuando me golpeó con las balas de agua que pensé que me tenía, sin embargo, cuando se han enviado cambié con un clon y se escondió bajo tierra. Cuando se acercó a matar a mi clon me apareció y puso un sello de parálisis en ti "- dijo Naruto y Aoi sólo maldijo su suerte al ser derrotado por un simple joven de 14 años.

"Ahora que ya no puede moverse usted contestará a algunas preguntas antes de tomar de nuevo a la hoja." - Dijo Naruto y caminó en dirección Aoi antes de pie a unos centímetros delante de él.

"¿Qué quiere el agua para?" - Naruto le preguntó en un tono carente de emoción mirando Aoi con sus fríos ojos azules que parecían reflejar el alma de Aoi sobre ellos.

"Como le diría cualquier cosa" - Aoi se burló y Naruto simplemente sonrió.

"Vamos a pasar un buen rato y luego" - dijo Naruto lamiendo los labios de una manera típica Anko dándole escalofríos.

" **kit Maldita sea, ¿cuándo aprendiste eso? "** - Kurama preguntó sorprendido por el repentino cambio de actitud.

" _Cuando usted tiene kage Casquillo junto con el sharingan que le otorga la memoria fotográfica que están obligados a aprender unas cuantas cosas y has olvidado que he leído casi toda la biblioteca de Konoha. "_ - explicó Naruto y cortar la alimentación de la decisión de centrarse sobre Aoi primero.

Naruto activó su sharingan pero sólo le dio escalofríos. Aoi no se movería. "Vamos a tratar este" Magen - Jigoku Gouka no Jutsu (Técnica de fuego del infierno) "- dijo Naruto atrapando Aoi en una ilusión que le dio la idea de ser quemado vivo. Esto continuó durante unos minutos y, sin embargo Aoi no se rompería.

"T-Eso por sí solo no va a cortar" - dijo Aoi débilmente. Incluso pensé que no sucumbir a la ilusión que se vio debilitada por el mismo.

. "Me pregunto por qué no quieres hablar Quiero decir, usted va a Konoha todos modos, ¿por qué no hacerlo más fácil para usted" - dijo Naruto tratando de racionalizar con él.

"No es Konoha me temo" - respondió Aoi y Naruto subió una ceja.

" _Hey Kurama no puedo usar Tsukuyomi, sin embargo, me puedes echar una mano? " -_ preguntó Naruto

" **Por supuesto, estoy siempre listo para un poco de diversión "** - Kurama dijo sonriendo. Naruto desactivó su sharingan y canaliza chakra del Kyuubi a sus ojos convirtiéndolos en rojo con ranuras verticales negras sangre.

Naruto miró a Aoi y de pronto fue arrastrado en la mente de Naruto. Aoi se preguntó dónde estaba, hasta que se encontró con las puertas de acero encajadas que parecían estar destinado a guardar algo bajo llave. Sin embargo, ese pensamiento se estremece enviados como las puertas estaban totalmente abiertas. Aoi miró en el interior sólo para ver dos ojos rojos que brillan en la oscuridad. Los ojos fueron aumentando en tamaño como una figura puede verse que se acerca.

Unos segundos más tarde la cifra se reveló a Aoi haciéndole congelar en su lugar. Frente a él había un zorro naranja con nueve colas remolino. Delante de él estaba el Kyuubi no Yoko, el más poderoso de todos los bijuu.

" **Oh, un aperitivo ... Eres demasiado bueno para mí kit "** - dijo Kurama caminando lentamente hacia Aoi, quien permaneció en el lugar, pero al parecer perdió el control de su vejiga.

"Te dije que no era un mal tipo" - Naruto respondió simplemente viendo a sí mismo Aoi mojado, literalmente.

Kurama se acercó Aoi lamiendo sus dientes a punto de devorarlo.

"O-Ok voy a t-digo yy-te e-ev-II todo lo k ya sabes" - tartamudeó Aoi no es realmente la gestión para el control de su cuerpo en el momento.

"No fue tan duro ahora era?" - Naruto preguntó retóricamente. "¿Por qué quiere el agua?" - Preguntó Naruto.

"Fue una misión Nuestro líder de la aldea hace adquirir el agua una misión prioritaria, pero no sé lo que él quiere para.". - Aoi respondió rápidamente.

"Ya veo, y quién es el líder de su pueblo?" - Preguntó Naruto.

"Orochimaru, el sannin serpiente" - respondió Aoi y Naruto subió una ceja. " _Orochimaru, fundó su propio pueblo interesante, se lo diré al anciano cuando regrese? "-_ pensó Naruto.

"Hay algo más que debería ahora?" - Preguntó Naruto y Aoi rápidamente sacudió la cabeza diciendo que no. Naruto libera de la ilusión y se fue detrás de él dándole un golpe en el cuello dejándolo inconsciente. Naruto liberar la parálisis y aplicarse en lugar de un sello de chakra. Él lo ató con alambre ninja y lo sella en un pergamino estasis para mantenerlo con vida.

" _Gracias Kurama "-_ dijo Naruto.

**# # Con los Otros # #**

Naruto hizo su camino a la batalla de los demás, justo a tiempo para verlos terminan.

"Naruto, ¿estás bien?" - Preguntó Kurenai

. "Sí, tengo la espada y él está sellado en un pergamino estasis yo me lo llevaré de vuelta a interrogarlo, pero me las arreglé para descubrir que su pueblo está a cargo de Orochimaru." - Explicó Naruto.

"Orochimaru?" - Preguntó Kurenai

"Sí, le informaremos jiji cuando llegamos a la aldea" - dijo Naruto "¿Cómo están todos?" - Preguntó.

"Estamos bien, Shino y Fuu son un poco sin aliento, algunas contusiones y rasguños pero nada importante" - Hinata respondió.

"Vamos al pueblo a descansar y comunicar los detalles" - dijo Kurenai.

**# # # # Village Puertas**

Equipo 8 conducido por Fuu se acercaba a las puertas de la aldea de la cascada. Llegaron cerca de la puerta y fueron detenidos por dos guardias. Los guardias volvieron a las personas que se acercan y vieron a un equipo de Konoha con Fuu.

"Por lo tanto, usted está de vuelta ya?" - Uno de los guardias le preguntó a Fuu despreciando claramente ella. Ella frunció el ceño, pero asintió con la cabeza. Equipo 8 cogió esto y no estaban contentos, sobre todo Naruto.

"Mi nombre es Yuhi Kurenai, estoy aquí con mi equipo, Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata y Naruto Uzumaki para las negociaciones", - dijo Kurenai entregarles el pergamino con el sello de la Hokage.

"Welcome to the Village Waterfall" - el mismo guardia dijo y les permitió el paso.

Caminaban hacia el centro de la aldea donde vivía el líder de la aldea. Equipo 8 parecía darse cuenta de que Fuu estaba miradas mismo odio y los insultos ocasionales, Naruto hizo en Konoha.

"Parece que usted también no son del agrado de aquí" - dijo Naruto con tristeza.

"Es el destino de todos Jinchuuriki, todos estamos trataron mal, pero aun así hay algunas personas que nos ven a nosotros y no a la bestia" - Fuu explicó.

"No entiendo por qué la gente no puede ver la diferencia entre un libro y un kunai Estás seres humanos al igual que el resto de nosotros." - Dijo Hinata.

Naruto se rió entre dientes, pero esa risa estaba llena de ironía y obtuvo miradas confusas de todos. "Jinchuuriki, el poder del sacrificio humano" - Naruto comenzó a recibir la atención de todos. "He pensado mucho sobre esto y cuanto más lo pienso, más me doy cuenta de que ... no somos seres humanos" - dijo Naruto conseguir grito de el Kyuubi y el Nanabi estaban escuchando.

Naruto metió en actitud de pensamiento antes de continuar "En el momento en el bijuu son sellados en un ser humano, o bien se trata de un recién nacido o un adulto, que están vinculados con él hasta el final de nuestras vidas, ya que si se quita el bijuu desde el host que muere "- dijo Naruto y consiguieron jadeos de todos.

"Es una cosa extraña el bijuu y su ejército. Nosotros no los necesitamos y, sin embargo no podemos vivir sin ellos, el momento en que se encuentran atrapados en nosotros se convierten en parte de nosotros." - Dijo Naruto y todo el mundo se detuvo y se quedó allí escuchando a la rubia.

"Si unimos fuerzas somos imparable y todavía un pedazo de papel con la tinta puede paralizar, haciéndonos fuerte pero frágil. Una vez que se unen, cada una de las habilidades especiales de ganancia de acogida que ni alguien con Kekkei Genkai puede lograr. Empieza Nuestro chakra cambiando para adaptarse al demonio chakra bijuu por lo que es más fuerte que los demás seres humanos. Así que ya ves, no soy la bestia, pero yo no soy el mismo hombre que yo naciera ". - Naruto concluido y nadie dijo nada. Todo el mundo empezó a caminar y pensar en lo que la rubia había dicho.

" _¿Es verdad? " -_ pensó Fuu.

" **El chico tiene razón usted sabe el momento en que usted se convierte en vínculo algo más, porque no eres yo, pero te vuelves diferente de los demás, pero aún no sé qué.. "** - dijo Chomei.

" **Kit y yo pensé que eras un mocoso. "** - Kurama dijo riendo " **¡Y pensar que podría llegar a algo como esto "** - dijo Kurama, pero Naruto sólo asintió con la cabeza y no dijo nada. Todo el mundo siguió su camino pensando en lo que dijo la rubia.

**# # # # Cascada Tower**

Llegaron al centro del pueblo y se detuvieron frente a lo que se suponía que era la torre cascada. Podían ver escaleras que van alrededor del árbol y el árbol en sí fue el edificio.

Se dirigieron a la torre y se detuvieron frente a dos puertas de color rojo que según Fuu llevado a la oficina de Shibuki, el líder de la aldea.

Golpearon y escucharon a alguien decir "Enter". Equipo 8 y Fuu cumplan rápidamente y abrió la puerta y se encontraron en una pequeña y modesta oficina mirando. Había un auto con los libros, un pequeño sofá, un par de fotos y en la parte de atrás había un escritorio con Shibuki detrás de trabajo.

Shibuki tiene los ojos negros y tiene el pelo largo y castaño, oscuro. También lleva un protector de la frente simboliza su condición de shinobi. Tenía los pantalones grises, una camisa verde y sandalias ninjas

"Oh Fuu-chan bienvenida" - Shibuki dijo sonriendo. Al parecer, era una de las personas Fuu dijo que la trataba bien.

"Hai, misión cumplida Shibuki-sama" - respondió Fuu y salió del camino para que el equipo 8 podría presentarse.

"Gracias por recibirnos Shibuki-sama" - Kurenai comenzó cediendo "Mi nombre es Yuhi Kurenai y este es mi equipo Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata y Naruto Uzumaki" - concluyó ella y todo el mundo se inclinó con respeto.

"No, en absoluto, yo confío en el viaje fue bien?" - Preguntó Shibuki y captó la vacilación ligeramente en el equipo de Konoha. "¿Qué pasó?" - Le preguntó.

"Fuimos atacados por Konoha nukenin Rokushoo Aoi con otros dos jonins. Aparentemente eran de una nueva aldea escondida aldea que fue fundada recientemente en el país del arroz. Fueron en pos de mí, y su objetivo era robar el agua héroe. Afortunadamente nos las arreglamos para ganar . Aoi fue capturado, tanto jonin murieron "- Fuu explicó Shibuki y se llevó la mano a la barbilla y se quedó allí el procesamiento de la información.

"¿Has averiguado por qué lo querían?" - Shibuki preguntó.

"Me interrogaron a su líder Aoi y al parecer su pueblo se llama la aldea oculta de sonido y su líder es de Konoha Orochimaru nukenin el Sannin Serpiente" - Naruto dio un paso adelante y le explicó.

"Esta es una noticia preocupante". - Shibuki comenzó "El agua es muy peligroso, más aún en las manos de Orochimaru, voy a aumentar la seguridad en las fronteras y en la fuente para asegurarme" - concluyó.

"Tomaremos Aoi para ser interrogado de nuevo en Konoha y le enviaremos la información que encontramos", - dijo Kurenai.

"Gracias, se lo agradezco" - Shibuki respondió. "Ahora, Kurenai-san vamos a discutir los acuerdos comerciales?" - Preguntó, y Kurenai asintió.

"Fuu, los acompañan al hotel hasta que terminemos nuestras conversaciones" - dijo Shibuki. Todo el mundo hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación.

**# # Alrededor del Village # #**

"Tenías razón, este pueblo es increíble" - dijo Naruto mientras caminaban hacia el hotel. El pueblo tenía un tono muy natural para él. Había árboles, hierba y otras plantas por todas partes, incluso en los terrenos era la tierra misma.

"Sí, y parece que tiene muchas especies de insectos diferentes en todo" - dijo Shino observar el pueblo tratando de averiguar los diferentes insectos alrededor.

"¿Eso es lo único que piensas? Errores?" - Preguntó Naruto poniendo un poco descolocada.

"Te das cuenta de que los errores son mis armas" - Shino dijo con su voz estoica habitual.

"Sabes Naruto?" - Fuu comenzó. "Puesto que usted nunca ha usado los errores, no te das cuenta lo útiles que son Son excelentes para el espionaje, que pueden robar chakra de los enemigos, envenenar o eliminar el veneno en ti, y muchas otras cosas." - Explicó Fuu.

"Supongo que es verdad, sin embargo, para la recopilación de información que tengo mi kage Casquillo y envenenan el Kyuubi se encarga de eso" - dijo Naruto y Shino cuenta de que estaba hablando con Fuu sobre 'bichos'.

"Creo que los dos no dejan de hablar de errores muy pronto. Se hace tarde y es buen tiempo, ¿qué vamos a ver este increíble puesta de sol?" - Preguntó Naruto.

"¿Quién hubiera pensado que fueras tan romántico?" - Hinata preguntó retóricamente a besarlo y él arrastrando.

**("Watch v = iHg8vPkQBsg?" - START)**

Y eso hicieron. Se las arreglaron para encontrar un árbol alto. Subieron y se sentaron en la parada con vistas al cielo oscuro y la luz de la aldea muy.

"Ella tiene razón, es hermoso" - dijo Hinata mientras miraba al cielo. El sol se estaba poniendo, sólo el envío de poca luz a la tierra. Las pocas nubes que existían parecía que estaban en llamas. Hinata se introduce de contrabando en el pecho de Naruto apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de ella en una forma de protección.

"Usted sabe, estos son los momentos son el tesoro más" - dijo Naruto Hinata abrazando más fuerte en él como si él soltó ella escapaba de las manos. "Cuando estás conmigo" - dijo acariciando su pelo sedoso.

"Yo no lo cambiaría por nada de lo que nunca he sido más feliz de lo que soy ahora, contigo." - Dijo. "Tener aquí conmigo, me hace olvidar todo lo demás, ni siquiera me importa que mi padre me dejó. No podían ser llamados amigos. Si eso significa estar contigo me he dejado mucho antes." - Ella dijo dándose la vuelta frente a él y mirando fijamente a sus ojos azules y su pelo que parecía brillar tenuemente.

"No me importa el resto del mundo. Usted fue la primera persona que alguna vez me mostró el verdadero amor." - Dijo Naruto "Y voy a atesorar y te proteja siempre" - dijo haciéndola sonreír. Su aire de color azul oscuro fluía en el viento y parecía brillar como la luna hizo su camino hacia el cielo.

"Te amo Naruto" - dijo.

"Yo también te amo, Hinata" - Naruto respondió y se inclinó hacia delante envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella y atrayéndola. Sus labios se encontraron con un profundo beso apasionado. No pasó mucho tiempo, pero no importaba. Fue suficiente para que cualquiera de ellos para comprender el profundo amor que se tenían el uno al otro. Poco a poco se separaron y continuaron a observar el cielo nocturno hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos en los brazos unos a otros.

**(MUSIC - END)**

**# # # # Día siguiente**

Al día siguiente había llegado y al parecer las negociaciones había ido bien y el equipo 8 se estaba preparado para irse. Se reagruparon con Fuu en la puerta para pensaban que su estancia fue más bien corta, una simple noche fue suficiente para que un poco de bonos. Después de todo Naruto es un Jinchuuriki se convirtió rápidamente en términos amistosos con Fuu como Shino.

"No se convierten en extraños, tratar de visitar" - dijo Fuu.

"Por supuesto, vamos a hacer todo lo posible" - dijo Hinata.

"Hey Fuu tengo un regalo para ti" - Naruto comenzó y todo el mundo se levantó una ceja.

"Aquí" - dijo Naruto y le dio un kunai puntas tri "Este es un kunai muy especial Si necesita ayuda o simplemente quieres hablar, tirarlo al suelo y voy a estar allí en un instante." - Explicó Naruto sonriendo . Fuu aceptó de buen grado el regalo, ya que no había mucha gente que estaba bien con ella.

"Gracias" - dijo Fuu y los vio marcharse y se desvanecen con la distancia.

**# # Con Equipo 8 # #**

Pocas horas habían pasado y Kurenai no pudieron contener su curiosidad más.

"Naruto, tengo una pregunta" - dijo Kurenai.

"Dispara" - respondió Naruto. Ya se sospechaba que iba.

"Eso kunai diste Fuu Eso no era un kunai normal." - Dijo Kurenai prácticamente pidiendo una explicación.

"Eso kunai contiene la fórmula shiki del Hirashin no jutsu" - Naruto explicó, sin revelar demasiada información sólo para ver la reacción de su sensei.

"El Hirashin no jutsu, pero que era la técnica del yy-yon-Yondaime" - Kurenai tartamudeó, deteniéndose y mirando fijamente a Naruto.

"Parece que lo descubras" - dijo Naruto. "Puedo usarlo porque es mi legado, Minato Namikaze era mi padre" - Naruto explicó e incluso Shino fue de sorpresa, finalmente olvidar su rostro estoico con uno de shock.

"H-¿Cómo es eso posible?" - Preguntó Kurenai.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" - Naruto comenzó "¿Tu madre te da la charla?" - Preguntó Naruto haciendo Hinata y Kurenai rubor.

"Idiota" - Kurenai respondió golpeando la cabeza.

"El viejo me llamado Uzumaki después de mi madre, porque mi padre tenía muchos enemigos, sobre todo Iwa. Creo que soy lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerme a mí ya todos los que se preocupan por lo que tal vez voy a pedir al anciano para anunciarlo cuando me convierta en chunnin "- Naruto explicó.

". Pensar Nunca me di cuenta de que, de pelo rubio y ojos azules Solo el Yondaime tenía esa combinación particular" - contestó ella.

"No te preocupes Incluso Kakashi-sensei no se dio cuenta y fue su alumno." - Dijo Naruto.

"Usted le dijo Kakashi?" - Kurenai se preguntó.

"Sí, he estado entrenando con él algunas veces en las últimas semanas." - Respondió Naruto.

"Debería haber sabido cuando ha usado el rasengan en Zabuza" - se dijo a sí misma "La Hirashin no jutsu era su técnica más poderosa." - Ella dijo.

"Mi padre fue realmente un genio en todos los sentidos de la palabra." - Naruto dijo recordando su breve conversación cuando conoció a su padre. "Pero no puedo usarlo en su nivel todavía. Me parece que no puede manejar velocidades extremas todavía. Cada vez que trato de múltiples saltos que termino estrellándose en algo." - Dijo Naruto y Hinata se echó a reír al recordar Naruto chocar contra las paredes y los árboles cuando lo intentó.

"Sin embargo, usted puede utilizar" - dijo Kurenai. Estaba empezando a pieza todo y estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que Naruto y Hinata eran prodigios. La habilidad que poseía a esa temprana edad, para dominar alto nivel jutsu e incluso crear su propia cuenta.

" _Mi equipo va a sacudir los exámenes Chunnin. " -_ Pensó " _Y estoy apostando por ellos "_ - pensó riendo para sus adentros.

**Oficina # # # # Hokage**

"... Y eso es lo que pasó" - dijo Kurenai.

"Por Dios ¿qué pasa con las misiones, primero un C-rank va A-rango y ahora a simple B-rank Casi no hace S-rank." - El Hokage dijo fumando su pipa.

"El viejo hombre aquí" - dijo Naruto y le lanzó dos pergaminos. "Uno de los rollos tiene Aoi en éxtasis más profundo interrogatorio y el otro con la espada que le robó el raijin no ken" - dijo Naruto y los ojos Hiruzen ampliado. El raijin no ken fue robado hace muchos años por Aoi. No creo que todavía lo tendría.

Hiruzen sin sellar el rollo espada. Él canaliza chakra a través de ella y la espada se encendió a la vida con chispas amarillas. El hokage detuvo el chakra y pensó por un momento antes de tirarlo a Naruto de nuevo.

Naruto cogió la espada, pero miró al hokage en la confusión. El anciano suspiró y se colocó una barrera del sonido. Esto sería una larga conversación.

"Lo que voy a decir es un secreto que sólo yo sé" - dijo el anciano. "Confío en que guardar silencio?" - El Hokage pidió, principalmente Kurenai y Shino, que asintió con la cabeza. El hokage ponderó por dónde empezar.

"La espada te pertenece Naruto" - dijo el Hokage.

"¿Qué quieres decir, pertenece a mí?" - Preguntó Naruto aún en la confusión.

"Tienes Uchiha sangre, sin embargo usted es el heredero del Clan Senju" - dijo el Hokage y todo el mundo se quedó helado. Se podía escuchar un alfiler caer en el suelo. Todo el mundo en el equipo 8 miraba a Naruto que todavía estaba procesando lo que el anciano le había dicho.

"W-¿Qué?" - Naruto le preguntó en voz baja.

"Usted sabe que su madre era Uzumaki Kushina y vino del país whirlpool ¿verdad?" - El Hokage pidió y Naruto asintió.

"Voy a empezar desde el principio. Hashirama Senju y su esposa, Mito Uzumaki, tenía dos Childs, un niño y una niña. La niña fue nombrada Senju Tsunade el Sannin babosa bien conocida. Tsunade más tarde en la vida tenía un hijo que nombre Senju Kushina . Sin embargo, debido a la guerra, el clan Senju fue diezmada dejando sólo Tsunade y Kushina para reformar el clan Debido a que son las mujeres y no querer ser un pie de cría que simularon la muerte de Kushina lo que resulta en el nacimiento de Uzumaki Kushina "-. el hokage dijo .

"Usted sabe el resto ..." - la hokage concluyó.

"Kushina casó Minato y nací" - dijo Naruto y el hokage asintió. Naruto no dijo nada durante unos minutos mientras pensaba en todo lo que aprendió.

"Espera, pero entonces ¿qué pasa con todo lo que encontré sobre el clan Uzumaki en el compuesto de mi padre?" - Preguntó Naruto.

"Elegí el nombre Uzumaki porque eran primos del clan Senju. Durante las guerras del clan Uzumaki fue destruido, pero su madre y su padre fue a la aldea de hidromasaje y salvé lo que podían. Esa es una de las razones por las que su padre era tan bueno en Fuuinjutsu ". - El Hokage Naruto asintió con la cabeza y dijo, hasta que recordó Tsunade.

"Tsunade sigue vivo ... d-Por qué me dejan?" - Preguntó Naruto en realidad no quería saber la respuesta. Hinata se acercó a él y le cogió la mano.

"No" - el hokage comenzó "Tsunade perdió todo lo que tenía su amante y su hermano murieron en la guerra Entonces el Kyuubi atacó y su hija también murió Ella no estaba en el pueblo en el momento, pero escuchó la noticia y salió corriendo... . Traté de encontrarla, pero no pude Probablemente ni siquiera sabe Kushina tuvo un hijo "-. el hokage explicó. Naruto frunció el ceño durante unos minutos a pensar en ello.

"Entonces voy a encontrarla y traerla de vuelta a la aldea" - dijo Naruto con su sonrisa tradicional.

"Usted tomó la noticia mejor de lo que esperaba" - dijo el Hokage.

"Bueno, si Tsunade me había planteado, probablemente nunca he encontrado Hinata pesar de que tenía una vida muy dura que no la cambiaría por nada." - Dijo Naruto haciendo la sonrisa hokage viendo Naruto tiene buenos valores.

"Eso significa que Uzumaki ni siquiera es mi verdadero nombre. Yo crecí un poco apegado a ella." - Dijo Naruto.

"Bueno, cuando usted decide revelar su herencia que voy a ser capaz de elegir el nombre que desee para su clan Senju, Namikaze, o incluso Uzumaki Uchiha Sin embargo no se puede ya que Sasuke es el heredero." - Explicó el hokage .

"Como me gustaría vivir con ese idiota" - Naruto dije riendo y el Hokage se rió entre dientes.

"Así que la espada es mía." - Naruto comenzó "Pero ¿qué pasa con Tsunade baa-chan, no es que el heredero?" - Preguntó Naruto. El Hokage sonrió al ver Naruto llamarla baa chan.

"Ella no ha estado en servicio activo en más de 10 años. Desde ya ha completado las misiones que se encuentra actualmente el heredero." - El hokage explicado y Naruto asintió.

Naruto canaliza chakra de la espada, pero lo más extraño sucedió. En lugar de las chispas amarillas habituales, la espada se encendió, pero con un color azul brillante. La espada estaba reluciente con mucho más poder que las dos veces que lo vi. (A / N: Comprobar el perfil de raijin en azul)

"¿Qué demonios?" - Naruto dijo en voz alta. "¿Por qué es azul?" - Preguntó Naruto.

El hokage entró en modo de profesor y rápidamente se acercó con una teoría. "¿No dijiste que tenías una elevada afinidad hacia un rayo?" - Preguntó el Hokage y Naruto asintió con la cabeza. "Debido a su alta afinidad de la espada probablemente reaccionó fuerte a su chakra, probablemente, lo que hace más poderoso" - la hokage explicó.

"Supongo que estoy intercambiando mi espada de metal" - dijo Naruto riendo y lo desactivó.

De repente Naruto se puso rígido y se acordó de algo. Hiruzen levantó una ceja en silencio preguntando qué pasó.

"Sólo estoy pensando en lo que el consejo va a decir cuando se enteran de que pertenezco a los dos clanes más poderosos del mundo." - Dijo Naruto sonriendo "Va a ser muy divertido" - dijo y todo el mundo sudor cayó.

El hokage simplemente rió. El viejo odiaba las reuniones del consejo, pero al parecer joven Naruto parecía disfrutar de ellos.

A / N:

Así que tengo un par de cosas que decir. En primer lugar yo no creo en hacer un Naruto Senju puro cuando empecé a escribir, pero creo que me las arreglé para girar a su alrededor. He dejado en mi perfil una imagen para la historia de mi línea de tiempo. Es un poco duro, pero creo que se puede obtener la imagen. No se deje engañar por las cosas que sucedieron en el manga. Por instantes, aquí, Tsunade es en realidad la hija del Primero atacó y no su nieta.

En segundo lugar yo no sé realmente cómo incluso escribir escenas románticas, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo. La escena entre Naruto y Hinata fue mi primera Espero que les haya gustado. Decidí tenido un tema musical, si te gusta tener un tema que aprecio lo que una referencia en los comentarios.

Capítulo siguiente los exámenes Chunnin comienzan ...

**¿Te gusta? R & R**


	14. Chapter 14

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: NO POSEE NARUTO O SUS PERSONAJES

NaruRikudo: Realmente no se puede ocultar que ahora puedo hacerlo? Él tendrá el Rinnegan en un futuro similar a como Madara utiliza. Naruto no será capaz de utilizar Mokuton. Tiene Senju sangre no el ADN de Hashirama.

Sobre el Rinnegan yo ya pensé en dos maneras para que él para lograrlo. Voy a tener que decidir cuándo es el momento.

devilzxknight86: Usted me ha entendido. Le dije que no recuerdo qué historia me dieron los nombres de los zorros. Podría ser de sus historias u otro queridos.

Supercool10: Comprobar el perfil de línea de tiempo. Le dará una idea.

**Capítulo 14 - Exámenes Chunnin Begin**

Era otro día simple en Konoha. El sol estaba saliendo de nuevo día caliente en la aldea de la hoja. Los aldeanos estaban iniciando su propio negocio y el otro shinobi estaban preparando para su vida cotidiana.

En la actualidad nos encontramos con Naruto y Hinata en campo de entrenamiento 8 de sparring con Haku y Zabuza. Desde Naruto consiguió su espada, la raijin no ken (dios del trueno espada) pidió Zabuza para obtener consejos para que pudiera apoyarse en kenjutsu en una batalla real.

Hinata estaba luchando contra Haku en un concurso por todo lo alto. Haku sólo podía mantenerse al día con sus espejos de hielo que llevarían a derrotar rápida debido al uso masivo chakra.

**# # Zabuza vs Naruto # #**

"Kenjutsu sólo" - Zabuza dijo mientras se enfrentaba a Naruto. Eran unos pocos metros de distancia, cada uno sujetando cada espada. Kubikiribocho vs Dios del Trueno.

"De acuerdo" - dijo Naruto a quemado es la espada a la vida, la luz azul que emana de la espada. Estaba impecablemente con toda su fuerza. " _Todavía no poderoso como mi arma preferida, tal vez algún día lo usaré, pero sobresale demasiado "-_ Naruto pensó.

"Vamos a ver lo que puede hacer" - dijo Zabuza como abalanzó hacia a Naruto. Fue por una barra horizontal, pero Naruto bloqueado. Pronto se descubrió que era una mala idea porque Zabuza tenía más fuerza bruta que él. Naruto se vio obligado a saltar de nuevo.

"Regla número 1: No bloquee ataques de los enemigos más fuertes que tú" - dijo Zabuza. Naruto correr hacia Zabuza, saltó en el aire y trató de una barra vertical. Lado Zabuza se acercó y trató de darle una patada en el pecho. Naruto bloqueado y atrapó su pierna lo lanzó al aire.

Zabuza rápidamente recuperó el equilibrio y aterrizó sin problemas en el suelo. "No está mal palo de golf, pero si quieren que yo en el kenjutsu necesita más fuerza" - dijo Zabuza.

"Yo siempre podía ganarle en velocidad" - dijo Naruto sonriendo y desactivado en sellos de gravedad. Zabuza vio es el cuerpo ligeramente brillante y se preparó.

Naruto desapareció en una demostración de velocidad. Zabuza por instinto trajo su espada justo a tiempo para desviar un ataque que le decapitar. Naruto desapareció de nuevo y esta vez Zabuza saltó fuera del camino como Naruto vino del cielo con una barra vertical.

"Le doy a usted, usted es rápido, pero que por sí sola no es suficiente tengo años de experiencia." - Dijo Zabuza y preparó su espada una vez más. Se lanzó hacia adelante con una velocidad impresionante e intercambiaron algunos golpes con Naruto. Sin embargo Zabuza no podía seguir el ritmo de la velocidad y agitar en torno a esa gran espada ciertamente no ayudó.

"No se puede seguir el ritmo de la velocidad conmigo" - dijo Naruto y continuó para parar sus golpes, moviendo rápidamente su posición de poner Zabuza en puntas de tenido suficiente de esto, poco a poco relajado centra sus sentidos. Se dio cuenta de un ataque venía de la derecha, su espada, pero en lugar de simplemente bloquear empujó fuerza en su espada haciendo Naruto pierde el equilibrio.

Zabuza tuvo oportunidad de esta una forma rápida reposicionado su espada en el cuello. "Yo gano, la velocidad no es suficiente" - dijo Zabuza saque la cuchilla de su cuello.

"Uno de estos días voy a derrotarlo en kenjutsu" - dijo Naruto desactivar la espada.

**# # Hinata vs Haku # #**

"Ready Haku-san?" - Hinata preguntó cambio en su posición y activar su Byakugan.

"Siempre" - Haku respondió recogiendo senbon y colocando tres en cada mano.

Hinata correr rápidamente hacia Haku. Ella se movió hacia la izquierda para evitar rápidamente el senbon lanzado, con su Byakugan podía seguir fácilmente la senbon llegó cerca de Haku y se fue a una huelga Juuken en el pecho. Haku se agachó rápidamente y fue a por patada baja. Hinata se levantó y trató de hacer un drop kick Haku rollo hacia la izquierda.

Ambos corrieron hacia los demás e intercambiaron golpes, Haku rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no era rival para Hinata en Taijutsu. Hinata fue simplemente evitar todos sus ataques, como si estuviera bailando.

Haku intentó una vez más un estrecho puñetazo en la cara, sin embargo Hinata esquivó y rápidamente con un golpe imbuido logrado cerrar algunos tenketsus en su muñ renunció a Taijutsu y saltó hacia atrás amamantando a su mano izquierda.

Haku empezó a ir a través de una lacra mano y dijo: "Sensatsu Suisho (Miles Flying Needles Agua de la Muerte)" y envió innumerables senbon hacia Hinata.

Hinata dijo " Kaiten "y empezó a girar en una cúpula azul del chakra bloqueo completo de los senbons. Haku tomó ese tiempo y chakra obligado hacia sus tenketsus abrirlos dolorosamente.

Hinata era principalmente un usuario de agua, ya que era su primera afinidad se entrenó. Como no había un lago cercano, decidió cambiar el terreno a su favor. Se fue rápidamente a través de unos sellos con las manos y gritó: "Suiton - Suishouha (Exploding onda de agua)" y se bombea el pecho lleno de agua expulsándolo por la boca. En pocos segundos, el campo de entrenamiento se llenó de agua.

"Eso podría haber sido un mal movimiento Hinata-san, con esta cantidad de agua es mucho más fácil para mí usar mi liberación Ice" - dijo Haku, pero Hinata siguió mirándola preparándose para su próximo movimiento.

"Ice Release - Flying Ice Shards" - dijo Haku y al igual que Hinata empezó a girar, sin embargo ella no se bloquea nada. Haku le daba vueltas y el agua estaba subiendo a su alrededor, de repente el agua a su alrededor comenzó congelación y de ella salió a miles y miles de fragmentos de hielo.

" _No puedo soportar mis Kaiten tiempo suficiente para bloquear todas las personas "_ - Hinata pensó y comenzó a ir a través de sellos de la mano. Ella se detuvo y dijo: "Suiton - Suijinheki (Muro de Agua)". El agua se levantó del suelo y lo envolvió alrededor de su bloqueo de todos los fragmentos de hielo. Sin embargo Haku seguido enviando y Hinata tenía que hacer algo.

" _Lo tengo "-_ Hinata pensó " _Espero que esto funcione, no he dominado por completo "._ Hinata mantuvo dentro de la cúpula del agua fueron los fragmentos siguieron concentró y de pronto lanzó una gran cantidad de chakra rayo que irradiaba de su cuerpo y se diseminan a través del agua con eficacia sorprendente Haku.

"T-eso fue sorprendente, no sabía que se podía utilizar elemento rayo" - Haku dijo suavemente espasmos.

"Sólo lo descubrió hace unas semanas" - dijo Hinata mientras ella lanzó su cúpula protectora y me dijo "Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu (Dragón de agua)" y un gran dragón se levantó del suelo y corrió Haku. Haku apenas logró crear una cúpula de hielo a su alrededor para protegerla de los ataques.

Haku lanzó su jutsu y miró a su alrededor tratando de encontrar Hinata. De repente, detrás de Haku, Hinata salió del agua, kunai en mano tratando de matarla. Haku ella sintió y fue más rápido que ella y, la creación de una cuchilla de hielo alrededor de su brazo, rápidamente recortó Hinata haciéndola disipar en un poco de agua.

"Mizu Bushin" - Haku dijo sorprendido y repentinamente sintió el frío acero en la garganta. Se dio cuenta de que Mizu Casquillo era sólo una distracción.

"Parece que yo gano" - Hinata dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Espero que la próxima vez" - dijo Haku, sentado en el suelo casi sin aliento.

"¿Estás bien?" - Hinata preguntó preocupado por ella.

"Sí, estoy bajo el chakra que hay de ti?" - Haku preguntó sorprendido de que Hinata no era ni siquiera aliento y ella usó un par de alta chakra exigentes jutsu y que la cúpula defensiva es el asesino de las reservas de nadie.

"Cuando se entrena desde hace años con un monstruo de resistencia y monstruo chakra que tienden a aumentar sus reservas sobre si quiere seguir el ritmo" - Hinata dijo riendo y Haku simplemente miró sonriendo. Haku estaba feliz desde que llegó a la hoja. Tenía una vida sencilla y tranquila. No hay camas más cutres y constantemente tienen que mirar hacia fuera para los cazadores.

**# # Campo de entrenamiento de 8 # #**

Kurenai y Shino se acercaban campo de entrenamiento de su equipo al ver el alboroto. Kurenai y Shino tenía su mandíbula en el suelo al ver Naruto sostener en propia contra Zabuza uno de los siete espadachines de la niebla e incluso Hinata con alto rango jutsu agua.

"Voy a tener que aumentar mi formación, si quiero tener algo que enseñar a ellos" - dijo Kurenai y Shino se limitó a asentir. Ellos realmente se convirtieron en shinobi joven bien.

"Naruto, Hinata" - dijo Kurenai conseguir su atención.

"Zabuza-sensei nos vemos mañana y gracias" - dijo Naruto Zabuza y se limitó a asentir.

"Hey Haku quería quedarse?" - Hinata preguntó.

"Lo siento mi turno en el hospital comienza en unos pocos minutos y luego tengo mi propia reunión de equipo", dijo Haku y Hinata asintió y ambos Zabuza y Haku abandonó el campo de entrenamiento.

"Así que Kurenai-sensei lo que vamos a hacer hoy?" - Preguntó Naruto.

Kurenai le puso la mano en los bolsillos y sacó tres hojas de papel y le dio una a cada uno. "Estos son los documentos de inscripción para los exámenes Chunnin. Nombré ustedes tres, así que si quieren participar es en la academia en una semana." - Explicó Kurenai.

**(FLASHBACK)**

_La Hokage estaba en su despacho y delante de él fueron todos jonin sensei de Konoha y algunos otros ninjas._

" _Llamé a todos aquí por una razón "- dijo el Hokage. Dado que la mayoría eran jonin sensei de muchos de ellos ya sospechaban el significado de esto._

" _¿Es hora ya? " - Preguntó Kakashi y el hokage asintió._

" _Sí, mañana voy a antes anunciar que este año vamos a celebrar los exámenes Chunnin "- la hokage explicó. "Ahora bien, ninguno de los dos quiere designar equipos para los exámenes?" - El Hokage pidió y Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma y Gai se adelantó._

" _Yo, Hatake Kakashi, jonin sensei del equipo 7 nominar a Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba y Sakura Haruno para los exámenes "- dijo Kakashi._

" _Yo, Yuhi Kurenai, jonin sensei del equipo 8 nominar Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata y Shino Aburame para los exámenes "- dijo Kurenai._

" _Yo, Maito Gai, jonin sensei del equipo 9 nominar Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee y Tenten Higurashi para los exámenes "- Gai dijo en un tono serio que sorprendió a todo el mundo que espera que empiece a gritar._

" _Yo, Sarutobi Asuma, jonin sensei del equipo 10 nominar Nara Shikamaru, Ino Yamanaka y Akimichi Chouji para los exámenes "- Asuma terminado y todo el mundo comenzó a susurrar sobre todos los novatos están nominados._

" _Espera un minuto, yo entiendo Naruto y Hinata, pero el resto no están preparados para los exámenes "- Iruka gritó._

" _Espera ... usted dice que no están preparados, excepto los muertos-pasado y la princesa tímido "- Asuma dijo riendo._

" _Hey Asuma que tal una pequeña apuesta? " - Kurenai preguntó sonriendo interiormente._

" _¿Qué clase de apuesta? " - Asuma respondió._

" _El equipo que tiene más miembros victorias promovidos "- dijo Kurenai._

" _¿Qué pasa con las probabilidades "- dijo Asuma._

" _¿Qué tal esto: Si yo gano no se puede fumar por un mes "- dijo Kurenai y Asuma se rió entre dientes._

" _Está bien pero si gano tengo que llevarte a una cita "- dijo Asuma y Kurenai se sonrojó ligeramente._

**(FLASHBACK FINAL)**

"Ahora, ¿qué tal unos palos conmigo para ver lo que has aprendido ya lo que vi contra Zabuza y Haku, pero más entrenamiento nunca es malo." - Dijo Kurenai, y sólo después de que ella dijo que ella comenzó a preguntarse si era una buena idea.

"Ok Kurenai-sensei, estás contra mí" - dijo Naruto y Kurenai bebió. Naruto era un monstruo chakra y su Taijutsu era bastante bueno. Tendría que confiar en su genjutsu y espero que era suficiente. ¡Qué equivocado estaba.

"¿Puedo ir a por todas?" - Preguntó Naruto y Kurenai se preguntaba si ella se iba esto con vida.

"Claro, siempre y cuando yo vivo" - dijo ella y Naruto se rió entre dientes.

"Prepárate Kurenai-sensei" - dijo Naruto y se lanzó hacia adelante a una velocidad cegadora y se estrelló contra Kurenai que no esperaba que fuera tan rápido. Rodaron por el suelo hasta que se detuvieron.

"Damn siento Kurenai-sensei me olvidé he deshabilitado mis sellos gravedad" - dijo Naruto riendo y ayudó a Kurenai que seguía aturdido por el impacto.

"Debe tener en cuenta que el paso Taijutsu" - dijo Kurenai amamantando a su cabeza. Sentía que fue golpeado con hormigón.

"Aquí voy" - dijo Naruto "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (técnica de Gran bola de fuego)" y envió una bola de fuego hacia Kurenai. Saltó fuera del camino y pasó por sellos de la mano y comenzó a desvanecerse en el aire. Naruto vio esto y activó su Sharingan. Detrás de Naruto un árbol brotó y ceñido. Kurenai apareció rápidamente en el árbol con un kunai a punto de apuñalar a Naruto.

Sin embargo Naruto realiza el contador genjutsu con su sharingan y la ilusión se encendió hacer Naruto en el árbol a punto de matar a Kurenai.

Kurenai vio un poco el labio para romper rápidamente la ilusión. La ilusión se rompió y ella se agachó justo a tiempo para evitar una barra horizontal con la espada de dios trueno. Naruto la vio agacharse, rápidamente se ajusta y se plantó una poderosa rápida en su pecho. Ella fue capaz de bloquear, pero la fuerza era suficiente para enviar a su volteretas por el suelo.

Kurenai se recuperó y lanzó un par de shurikens hacia Naruto. Naruto tenía su sharingan activado y vieron que algunos de ellos no tenían chakra y se dio cuenta que era una ilusión y rápidamente disipó.

"Kurenai-sensei genjutsu es inútil contra mí, incluso el más poderoso no tiene sentido" - dijo Naruto.

"Naruto, sólo porque usted tiene el sharingan no significa que usted es inmune a ellos" - Kurenai frunció el ceño.

"No es por el sharingan, ya que estoy en buenos términos con el Kyuubi, puede perturbar mi chakra del interior disipar cualquier ilusión" - Naruto explicado y Kurenai maldecían su suerte, no había manera de que iba a ganar ahora, lo haría tienen que atraparlo por sorpresa.

Ambos se miraron esperando que el otro para hacer su primer movimiento. Ninguno de los dos quería dar el primer paso en falso. De repente Naruto tomó unos shurikens y las arrojó a ella diciendo "Kage Shuriken no Jutsu" y 5 shurikens multiplicado a cien. Naruto fue a través de más sellos de la mano y dijo: "Fuuton - Daitoppa (Gran Avance)".

Los shurikens ganaron una velocidad increíble y se lanzaron hacia Kurenai. No tenía muchas opciones para esquivar lo que solía Kawarimi con un registro de cerca. Se recuperó y registró su entorno, justo a tiempo para saltar fuera del camino de una mano que brotó de la tierra y trató de arrebatarle ella.

Como ella saltó hacia atrás una presencia apareció detrás de ella y le dijo: "Katsu". El clon de Naruto explotó y envió Kurenai chocar contra un árbol dejándola a la deriva dentro y fuera de la conciencia. Naruto apareció detrás de ella con un kunai a su cuello.

"Felicidades Naruto, que están más que listos para los exámenes Chunnin" - Kurenai dijo débilmente. Ella estaba casi agotado de chakra y su ropa se quemó por la explosión.

"Usted no está en buena forma sensei" - dijo Naruto y se mordió el pulgar y golpeó con su mano en el suelo diciendo "Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Técnica de Invocación)" y de ahí salió Kagura.

"Kagura, ¿puedes curar Kurenai-sensei, que era un poco duro en el mástil" - dijo Naruto sonriendo insomne frotar la parte posterior de la cabeza.

" **¿A poco duro Usted literalmente la hizo estallar "** - Kurama dijo riendo.

" _Fue sólo un clon explosivo y no estaba completamente cargada "-_ Naruto respondió.

" **Tu suerte de lo contrario podría haber matado, nunca había una oportunidad en contra de alguien como usted. Usted tiene una mejor Taijutsu, el Ninjutsu es ridículo y genjutsu incluso pensó que no puede realizar que muchos usted es inmune a ellos. " -** Kurama explicó y Naruto simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

Naruto y Kurenai caminaron de vuelta a la mitad del campo de entrenamiento para ver Hinata agazapado en el suelo la curación de una desmayó Shino.

"¿Qué pasó?" - Dijo Kurenai todavía cuidaba a sus rasgones que eran un poco dolorido.

"He utilizado un agua jutsu y Shino no tuvieron tiempo para esquivar y se estrelló contra él, dejándolo fuera de combate" - explicó Hinata, Naruto y Kurenai sudor caído en la forma en que lo dijo casualmente.

"Ok puedes dejar, voy a tomar Shino casa" - dijo Kurenai, y todos se fueron a los campos de entrenamiento.

**# # Medio de Konoha # #**

Naruto y Hinata estaban caminando tranquilamente por Konoha. Se dieron cuenta de que las miradas que recibían eran algo diferentes. El miradas mostraban más miedo que otra cosa.

"Hey, hime es yo o son las miradas más discreto?" - Preguntó Naruto.

"Sí, parece que no para mirar abiertamente a ustedes ahora, parece asustado ... me pregunto por qué si." - Hinata respondió.

"Tal vez fue debido a mi truco durante la reunión del consejo" - dijo Naruto riendo y Hinata se rió. "¿Qué quieres que haga?" - Preguntó Naruto.

"Tengo un poco de hambre, ya que tenía dos partidos, ¿qué hay que ir para algunos panecillos de canela" - Hinata dijo con la boca aguada.

"Usted realmente tiene un diente dulce desagradable" - dijo Naruto riendo. "Vamos".

Iban caminando tranquilamente hasta que se dieron cuenta de una caja de seguirlos.

"¿De verdad creo que no lo notamos?" - Naruto susurró Hinata.

"Al parecer" - contestó ella.

"Puedes salir Konohamaru" - dijo Naruto. De repente la caja explotó enorme nube de humo multicolor. Desde el humo aparecieron tres niños alrededor de los 8 años.

El chico en el medio era Konohamaru. Él era el nieto de Hiruzen Sarutobi el Tercer Hokage. Se convirtieron en buenos amigos y no hace unos meses cuando se conocieron.

**(FLASHBACK)**

_Era el día después de la graduación y gennin tanto Naruto y Hinata estaban de pie delante de la hokage a trabajar en su licencia de ninja. La fotografía de Naruto era bastante ... expresiva y el Hokage quería que retomar la foto._

_De repente, la puerta de la habitación abierta arrestado. Naruto ni siquiera pensó mientras se canaliza chakra a sus juntas de almacenamiento en su banda muñecas y tiró algunos shurikens._

" _Hey Ji-"- el chico ni siquiera se las arregló para decir dos palabras y ya se congeló. El niño quedó atrapado en la pared con 10 shurikens a través de su ropa._

" _Na-Naruto lo hiciste? " - La hokage preguntó con sus ojos se abrieron. Naruto fue muy rápido para reaccionar. Naruto tomó un momento para darse cuenta de que la persona que rompió a través de la puerta era de unos 8 años de edad y en su mano shurikens eran de madera._

" _¿Qué esperabas viejo, esto es lo que ocurre cuando se sorprende un ninja "- dijo Naruto tratando de pedir disculpas a pesar de que no hizo nada malo._

_El Hokage se limitó a sacudir la cabeza ante las acciones de su nieto. "Naruto, él toma de la pared" - dijo el Hokage._

_Naruto se dirigió hacia el chico y se retira el shuriken. "Mi niño malo, pensó que no debería sorprender a un ninja" - dijo Naruto, y el chico siguió mirándolo._

" _¿Cómo te llamas jefe? ¿Me puedes enseñar eso? " - El chico le preguntó._

" _Soy chico Naruto pero debe ser a partir de la academia este año, así que le enseñará que hay "- Naruto explicó._

" _Yo no soy un niño Soy Sarutobi Konohamaru futuro Hokage de Konoha "- el chico ahora identificado como dijo Konohamaru._

_Naruto sonrió a la niña. Él recordaba un poco a él. De repente por la puerta rota vino corriendo un ninja._

" _Honorable nieto ahí estás "- Ebisu comenzó hasta que miró a la habitación y se dio cuenta Naruto._

" _Oh, es el pervertido de armario ¿cómo estás? " - Preguntó Naruto._

" _Yo no soy un pervertido mocoso "- Ebisu dijo mirando dagas con la mirada._

" _Lo que tú digas "- dijo Naruto y realizó uno de sus más poderosas técnicas, un SLV-Rank jutsu prohibido, la técnica que no podrá ser nombrado, el único 'Oiroke no Jutsu._

_En un puf de humo apareció una hermosa chica rubia, completamente desnuda excepto por el humo que cubre todas las partes importantes. Tanto el Hokage y Ebisu volaron por los aires y se estrelló contra el suelo desmayado por la pérdida de sangre._

" _Wow, jefe me enseñó que jutsu Te las arreglas para derrotar el viejo Hokage y Ebisu-sensei, al mismo tiempo. "- dijo Konohamaru. Naruto estaba a punto de contestar cuando_

" _Naruto-kun, que no le enseña que es usted? " - Hinata preguntó con una voz muy dulce que a los dos de nuevo a unos pasos realizados._

" _Por supuesto que no "- dijo Naruto nervioso rascarse la parte posterior de la cabeza. "Viene uno hime, Konohamaru Vamos a dejarlos en el suelo." - Dijo Naruto tratando de evitar la situación y los tres de ellos salió de la habitación._

**(FLASHBACK FINAL)**

"¿Qué quieres Konohamaru?" - Preguntó Naruto.

"¿Quieres jugar ninja?" - Preguntó Konohamaru. De repente, los tres se oyeron risas. Se dio la vuelta para ver el banshee rosa, Sakura.

"¿Qué clase de ninjas juega ninja?" - Sakura preguntó con aire de suficiencia.

"Es bastante divertido en realidad, además de llegar a formar el sigilo, las trampas, la estrategia y el seguimiento" - explicó Hinata y Sakura acaba de conseguir sin expresión.

"Vete de pecho plano" - dijo Konohamaru y un inmenso silencio.

"Konohamaru, debería ejecutar ahora" - dijo Naruto mientras veía un aura púrpura asesina alrededor de Sakura que pondría a Orochimaru a la vergüenza. Konohamaru tragó saliva y empezó a correr con Sakura en la persecución.

Naruto y Hinata solo se rió al ver a Sakura persecución Konohamaru. Obviamente Sakura es una chica fan había una dieta que va a mantener su figura por lo que apenas podía seguir el ritmo de un niño de 8 años de edad.

Konohamaru todavía funcionaba, hizo un giro brusco y se estrelló contra otro shinobi que estaba en la esquina.

"Maldita sea mocoso ese dolor" - dijo el shinobi y recogió Konohamaru por el cuello a punto de aplicar un poco de pena. Naruto y Hinata escuchó el choque y fueron a investigar.

Ellos llegaron y vieron a dos shinobis extraños con hitaiate arena. El holding Konohamaru llevaba un negro, anchos, traje completo con un círculo rojo y amarillo en la parte delantera. También lleva una capucha negro que cubría su cabeza por completo, y tenía las orejas de gato y su protector frente en la frente. También un bulto en la espalda con vendas blancas que rodean por completo.

Traje del otro shinobi consta de una sola luz de color púrpura, off-the-hombros prenda que se extendía hasta la mitad de los muslos, con una faja escarlata atada alrededor de su cintura. Además de incorporar fishnet lleva sobre sus hombros y las piernas, especialmente en la pantorrilla derecha y el muslo izquierdo, que también llevaba el protector de frente negro alrededor de su cuello

"Deja que el chico solo Kankuro" - la kunoichi en la espalda, dijo.

"Tengo que enseñarle un poco de respeto, Temari" - Kankuro respondió el ninja femenina.

"Bien, bien, pero si te metes en problemas que no estoy ayudando" - respondió Temari y Kankuro asintió con la cabeza a punto de romper con el puño Konohamaru. Sakura se quedó mirando asustado de ellos hasta tanto Naruto y Hinata llegaron al lugar.

"Hey payaso, puesto Konohamaru down" - dijo Naruto.

"¿A quién estás llamando payaso?" - Preguntó Kankuro.

". Usted Usted está usando un traje completo cat cuerpo con maquillaje" - Naruto respondió.

"No es el maquillaje que está era la pintura" - dijo Kankuro siendo enojado.

"Lo que tú digas sólo hay que poner el mocoso down" - dijo Naruto se prepara para entrar en acción si es necesario.

"Le estoy enseñando buenos modales" - dijo Kankuro mientras hacía un puño y se preparó para golpear Konohamaru. Tanto Naruto y Hinata se desvanecieron en un los ojos no entrenados que eran borrones.

Un segundo más tarde tuvo Hinata Temari con un kunai en su garganta al igual que Naruto tenía Kankuro. Naruto kunais ahora era todo árbol frentes con el sello Hirashin sin embargo ninguno de ellos reconoció.

"Ahora, ¿qué tal si lo pones abajo ... suavemente" - dijo Naruto en su dulce voz y una pequeña gota de sangre cayó del cuello de Kankuro. Kankuro y Temari sudaban, no veían a moverse, no eran más que borrones.

"Además de su compañero de equipo no parece muy feliz" - dijo Naruto señalando hacia un árbol cercano. De repente de detrás del árbol apareció otro ninja de arena. Él es un poco más corta que los hombres promedio de su edad. Él tiene la piel clara y breve, de punta, pelo castaño, que a veces se representa como rojo. Tiene los ojos verdes y los alumnos no distintivos, o las cejas bien. Tiene dos características muy notables en su apariencia: en primer lugar, tiene tanuki-como los anillos de ojo negro, con ellos desde su nacimiento. En segundo lugar, esculpió el kanji "amor" en el lado izquierdo de la frente.

"Ga-Gaara" - Kankuro dijo con voz seca temiendo claramente el shinobi ahora identificado como Gaara. Hizo un shunshin arena hacia su equipo al igual que Naruto y Hinata se retractaron de sus kunais y se reagruparon con Sakura y Konohamaru ahora en libertad.

" _Se las arreglaron para conseguir detrás de Temari y Kankuro ... son buenos "-_ pensó Gaara. "Deja de esto o te mato" - dijo Gaara y Kankuro dio un paso atrás.

"I w-Sólo estaba a t-enseñar una lección" - Kankuro dijo con voz temblorosa.

"Cállate, eres una vergüenza para nuestro pueblo" - Gaara dijo en su tono frío habitual.

"Sabes" - dijo Naruto para llamar la atención de la cabeza roja "es un placer conocerte ... Ichi (uno)" - dijo Naruto y el equipo de la arena se congeló, sabían muy bien lo que quería decir.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" - Preguntó Gaara. Naruto simplemente se dio la vuelta para mostrarles el kanji de nueve escrito en la espalda.

"La bola de pelo, dice que el tanuki es un maldito loco" - dijo Naruto.

"Mamá dice que eres fuerte, voy a demostrar mi existencia por matarte" - dijo Gaara desatando intención Killer como la arena empezaba a dejar su calabaza y la danza a su alrededor. Pobre Sakura estaba en el suelo apenas logrando aliento por la cantidad de intención asesina.

Naruto se limitó a aplicar su propia que colmó KI de Gaara hasta el punto que su equipo dio un paso atrás. Temari y Kankuro estaban cagando en los pantalones. Aquí fue un Jinchuuriki como su hermano, pero él tenía el más fuerte de los demonios del Kyuubi no Yoko.

De repente otro equipo llegó donde estaban. Pero su equipo de la aldea de la nube y que estaban siendo acompañado por lo que parecía ser su sensei jonin. Él tiene la piel oscura y una construcción muscular, así como el pelo blanco y barba de chivo. Sobre su hombro derecho, tiene un tatuaje con el kanji de "hierro y en la mejilla izquierda, tiene un tatuaje de un cuerno de toro. Su labio superior también tiene un tono ligeramente más oscuro que el inferior.

Lleva gafas de sol en forma de óvalo y un protector de la frente de color blanco. También tiene la chaqueta de su aldea estándar de una correa-sobre-uno-hombro del fuego antiaéreo, y una larga correa, cuerda roja atada alrededor de su cintura, la parte estándar de Kumo y espinilleras, sandalias shinobi, y una bufanda blanca alrededor de su cuello. También lleva siete espadas en la espalda.

El resto de su equipo eran dos niñas y un niño.

Una de las chicas tenía largo y lacio, rubio, pelo atado con vendas tensos y los ojos oscuros. Llevaba una blusa negro y morado de manga corta y pantalón negro, ambos con un diseño similar a las nubes en ellos, guantes sin dedos morados y una cadena de perlas blancas enrolladas alrededor de su mano izquierda. También llevaba la frente protector estándar Kumo, sandalias y kunai funda que fue atado a su muslo derecho. También llevaba vendas alrededor de sus brazos y piernas, así como un cinturón rojo alrededor de su cintura.

La otra chica es una kunoichi de piel morena con el pelo largo de color rojo y los ojos de color ámbar. Ella lleva un vestido largo, de manga corta con bordes de volantes completos con la chaqueta Kumogakure antibalas, dos aretes amarillos simples, medias de rejilla, botas altas con suela blanca y un protector de la frente, que ella usa como un pañuelo. Ella también lleva una espada en la espalda.

El último miembro era un hombre. Es moreno Kumo-nin con, pelo corto de punta blanca y ojos oscuros acentuados con líneas curvas hacia arriba desde las esquinas. Lleva un traje oscuro que consiste en una camisa demasiado largo con una capucha, con los guardias rojos vendaje de la mano, Kumogakure espinilleras, y un protector de la frente negro. También lleva una espada larga en la espalda al igual que su compañero de equipo.

Como de costumbre el Kyuubi Naruto instante advirtió de los otros. "¿Es esta una reunión?" - Preguntó Naruto y se volvió hacia el equipo Kumo. "Encantado de conocerte ... dos, ocho soy Uzumaki Naruto." - Dijo Naruto.

Sakura y Konohamaru eran ajenos a lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero el resto podía sentir surge de la tensión entre los equipos. Kumo intentó secuestrar a Hinata cuando tenía seis años por lo que ambos estaban un poco cansados de ellos y Gaara parecía que estaba a punto de saltar y atacar a todos ellos.

"Encantado de conocerte también señor nueve I volar como una mariposa y picar como una abeja Soy el Jinchuuriki del Hachibi el Killer Bee poderoso." - Bee gritó bombeo de su puño en el aire.

"Cállate la abeja" - la rubia gritó y le bonked en la cabeza. "Estoy Nii Yugito" - dijo.

"Omoi" - dijo Omoi.

"Karui" - dijo Karui.

De repente, otro equipo se unió a la refriega como su equipo sintió la tensión en cualquier parte del pueblo.

"¿Te importa si me siento de fiesta?" - Una chica con el pelo verde le preguntó.

Todo el mundo se volvió hacia los recién llegados y ambos Naruto y Hinata dijo "Fuu" sorprendido de verla.

"Creo que todo el mundo aquí se va a los exámenes Chunnin?" - Preguntó Naruto y todos asintieron. "Debe ser divertido Parece haber un montón de competencia en todo." - Dijo Naruto y algunos sonrió.

La arena alrededor Gaara parecía bailar a su alrededor aún más cuando se dio cuenta de la llegada del equipo de Kumo. Kankuro y Temari estaban sudando balas que dieron cuenta de la sonrisa en el rostro de Gaara.

Kakashi, Kiba y Sasuke pronto llegaron cuando sintieron la intención asesina se irradia por Gaara y Naruto cuando se conocieron.

"Hey Kakashi-niisan" - dijo Naruto.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí" - Kakashi dijo que se dio cuenta de lo que parecía ser una especie de cara. Había un equipo de Kumo, Arena y Taki. También percibió cierta tensión en el aire entre todos ellos.

"Kakashi-sensei, a entrenar mejor a su equipo si quiere que sobrevivan puedo garantizar que en este momento que todo el mundo aquí llegará a la final." - Dijo Naruto y todos sonrió, excepto el equipo 7 y Kakashi que todavía estaban ajenos a lo que ocurría .

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" - Preguntó Kakashi y Naruto se rió entre dientes.

"¿Cuál es dobe tan divertido" - preguntó Sasuke.

"Nada" - Naruto respondió "Kakashi-sensei" - dijo Naruto conseguir su atención.

"Ichi (One)" - dijo Naruto señalando a Gaara.

"Ni (dos)" - dijo Naruto señalando Yugito.

"Nana (Seven)" - dijo Naruto señalando a Fuu.

"Achi (Ocho)" - dijo Naruto señalando a Killer Bee.

"Kyuu (Nine)" - Naruto dijo señalándose a sí mismo.

Cuando Naruto terminó, Kakashi ojos se agrandaron. Delante de él estaban cinco de los nueve Jinchuurikis. Era muy raro que se conocen por casualidad, pero parece que el destino jugó una mano en esto.

"No trate de ir a la moda como Sasuke-kun" - Sakura gritó.

"Shut It Sakura. Soy lo que le permite entrar en los exámenes Chunnin pero si observa alguno de estos equipos le entrego inmediatamente hago claro?" - Kakashi preguntó en un tono serio y ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Al igual que se puede ganar en contra de mí, un Uchiha" - dijo Sasuke con su arrogante sonrisa tradicional.

"Voy a disfrutar derramar su sangre Uchiha noble." - Gaara dijo y todo el mundo se estremece.

"La bola de pelo es correcto que usted es un mapache loco" - dijo Naruto y Yugito, Fuu y Bee rió. "Ha sido divertido Nos vemos en los exámenes." - Dijo Naruto y se fue con Hinata. El resto poco dispersa y se fue a su negocio.

**# # Con el equipo 7 # #**

"Yo iba en serio cuando dije eso. Si te encuentras con alguno de los equipos que se ejecutan. ¿Ha quedado claro?" - Preguntó Kakashi y ambos Kiba y Sakura asintió rápidamente.

"Hn" - fue la respuesta del Uchiha.

"Vamos a entrenar Usted necesita estar más preparado para esto." - Dijo Kakashi y arrastró a su equipo a los campos de entrenamiento.

**# # Naruto y Hinata # #**

"¿Quién sabía que hubiera tantos de nosotros competir" - dijo Naruto. "Los exámenes demuestran ser interesante", - dijo.

"No me digas que quieres luchar contra ellos?" - Hinata preguntó.

"Por supuesto, todos los Jinchuurikis tienden a ser fuerte No es divertido luchar contra oponentes débiles." - Dijo Naruto y Hinata se limitó a sacudir la cabeza.

"Vamos, yo te estoy enseñando algunos trucos contra Jinchuurikis ya que se pueden necesitar en contra de 3 de ellos" - dijo Naruto.

**# # Equipo Sand # #**

"Gaara, creo que debemos evitar ese chico rubio" - dijo Kankuro. Él tenía miedo de ambos.

"Cállate, voy a disfrutar derramar su sangre como el Uchiha Sí ... voy a probar mi existencia con su sangre." - Dijo Gaara.

**# # # # Kumo equipo**

"Ese chico rubio parece fuerte" - Yugito comenzó "¿Crees que se puede trabajar con el Kyuubi?" - Preguntó ella.

"Hachibi dice que el Kyuubi no se llevaba bien con su anfitrión, pero será mejor esperar que él no puede ni siquiera el Hachibi no puede ir en contra de él." - Killer Bee dijo.

"¿Y si terminamos frente a ellos en los exámenes Chunnin y luego libera el Kyuubi que conduce a la destrucción de la aldea de la hoja" - dijo Omoi conseguir un golpe de Karui.

"Pero la forma en que sabía de todos nosotros, parece que al menos una conversación con él, pero tenga cuidado" - Bee dijo por primera vez y sin rima.

**# # # # Taki equipo**

"¿Cómo sabes que el chico rubio?" - Uno de los compañeros preguntó Fuu.

"Yo acompañé a su equipo a nuestro pueblo en una misión" - Fuu explicó. "Pero cuidado, se enfrentó y derrotó a Konoha nukenin llamado Aoi quien era un jonin" - dijo ella y sus compañeros de equipo los ojos sobresalían.

"¿Utilizó el poder de Kyuubi?" - Por otro compañero preguntó.

"No, no sentí nada, todo era él, así que vamos a tener cuidado a su alrededor también la chica es su novia, pero ella también llevó un jonin Así que tenemos que estar en nuestros dedos de los pies con su equipo.". - Fuu explicó y asintió sin decir nada.

**# # Una semana más tarde # #**

Naruto y Hinata estaban en casa preparándose para ir a la academia para comenzar el examen. Ambos tenían nuevas pulseras con cierres de almacenamiento de shurikens, senbon, kunais y sus espadas.

Cada uno de ellos también realizó otro rollo un poco más grande con el suministro de alimentos, botiquines de primeros auxilios, algunos venenos y antídotos cosa que pueda necesitar, nunca se sabe lo que podría suceder o qué tipo de prueba se enfrentarían.

"¿Estás listo?" - Hinata preguntó.

"Sí, vamos a darle una patada en culo" - Naruto respondió y salió de la casa en dirección a la academia.

**# # # # Academia**

Llegaron a la academia con un shunshin y se dio cuenta de que Shino ya estaba allí esperando.

"Lo siento, llegamos tarde, se tomó un tiempo para recoger los suministros" - dijo Naruto.

. "No es un problema Vamos" - Shino dijo que los tres de ellos entraron en la academia.

Equipo 8 vino dentro de la academia para encontrar su sensei esperándolos.

"Kurenai-sensei ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" - Preguntó Naruto.

"Estoy aquí para decir la buena suerte me alegro de que todos ustedes decidieron participar." - Kurenai explicó.

"Gracias sensei Vamos a patear el culo." - Dijo Naruto y Kurenai sonrió.

Equipo 8 continuó a través de la dirección a la habitación designada que era la habitación 1 en el tercer piso de la academia. Llegaron y se dio cuenta de un pequeño grupo de equipos Gennin tratando de entrar en la sala de examen.

"Genjutsu" - Hinata susurró a su equipo y ambos asintieron con la cabeza.

"Es el equipo de su primo Deben estar tratando de restar importancia a su habilidad." - Dijo Naruto.

Justo cuando estaban a punto de irse a la siguiente planta, ya que la habitación era la equivocada y se está enmascarado por un pequeño genjutsu, el equipo 7 llegó con la nariz en alto.

"Drop este genjutsu ahora" - Sasuke ordenó.

" _Ese idiota "-_ Naruto pensó Hinata y Shino pensaban en la misma línea.

"Mi fracaso de un primo, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" - Neji preguntó en su tono confiado. Neji era el primo de Hinata y fue aclamado como un prodigio Hyuuga, poco sabía.

Neji tenía el pelo largo y negro que llegó a la mitad de la espalda y fue recogido unos centímetros por encima del final en una cola de caballo, mientras que dos correas unidas a una cinta más pequeña debajo de su frente ninjas marco protector de los lados de la cara. Llevaba un protector de frente negro que llevaba cómodamente sobre su una camisa de color caqui, bajo el cual llevaba una camisa azul opaco con una armadura de malla debajo, pantalones cortos de color marrón oscuro, azul sandalias shinobi. También tenía vendas alrededor de su brazo derecho, el pecho y la pierna derecha.

"La participación en los exámenes Chunnin, por supuesto." - Explicó.

" _Ella parece diferente, por lo menos su tartamudez su pasado "-_ Neji pensó.

"Es inútil, que está destinado a ser un perdedor y un kunoichi inútil" - Neji respondió con aire de suficiencia.

"Yo no creo en la suerte y me levantaré por encima de ella al igual que los que nadie controla nuestro destino solo Tomamos nuestras decisiones.." - Explicó Hinata tratando de llegar a su cabeza de chorlito de un primo.

"No es posible, no se puede cambiar el destino y deberá demostrarlo en estos exámenes." - Neji dijo y se fue. Hinata se limitó a sacudir la cabeza.

"Supongo que tendremos que ganarle para demostrarlo que el destino no quiere decir nada" - dijo Naruto y Hinata se limitó a asentir. Neji no era una mala persona, que estaba cegado por su odio hacia la rama principal de la familia Hyuuga.

Otro miembro del equipo de Neji se acercó a la partida hacia adelante hacia el equip del equipo. Él posee cejas muy gruesas y ojos negros grandes y redondeadas con las pestañas inferiores prominentes. Su pelo es cortado y peinado en un estilo de corte de cuenco como Gai, y también comenzó a usar el mismo atuendo, que consiste en un mono verde, naranja calentadores de la pierna, y un protector de la frente rojo usado como un cinturón.

"Mierda, es un clon de Gai" - Naruto casi gritó.

"VEO USTED SABE DE MI YOUTHFULL SENSEI MAITO GAI Soy Rock Lee, es un placer TOO CONOCER PERSONA YOUTHFULL tal." - Lee gritó haciendo algunos llevar sus manos a las orejas pensando que era un jutsu futón.

. "Sí ... claro Encantado de conocerte, soy Uzumaki Naruto" - dijo Naruto y le tendió la mano que Lee tomó con gusto.

"¿Estás Uchiha Sasuke?" - Lee pidió que agacharse forma shinobi de cabello que estaba cerca. De hecho, nadie sabría quién era ya que tenía el símbolo Uchiha en su camiseta y fue el último Uchiha en Konoha.

Dicho muchacho se volvió hacia él y se limitó a asentir. "Quiero pelear contigo" - Lee dijo con su característica pose de buen tipo.

"¿Sabes quién soy y aún quiere pelear Eres tonto, pero podría ser un buen calentamiento." - Dijo Sasuke.

"Ven que quiero ver esto" - dijo Naruto y el Equip la izquierda del equipo con Lee para ver el partido.

"Dobe, mira cuidadosamente usted puede aprender algo" - dijo con aire de suficiencia Sasuke a Naruto que estaba de pie en el balcón.

"Tengo la intención de" - Naruto respondió riendo y activado su sharingan escondido bajo su genjutsu habitual.

Tanto Sasuke y Lee estaban frente a frente con el resto del equipo 7 cerca.

**# # Con Equipo 8 # #**

" _Strange "-_ Naruto pensó mientras se analiza Lee con su sharingan. "Hime, ¿puedes comprobar los niveles de chakra de Lee?" - Preguntó Naruto y Hinata asintió con la cabeza, ella activó su Byakugan como jadeó.

"Creo que él no puede usar chakra, sus vías de chakra son demasiado pequeños, que probablemente no puede moldear chakra" - Hinata explicó. Lee era básicamente un civil.

"Me lo imaginaba Si no puede usar genjutsu o Ninjutsu que sólo puede recurrir a Taijutsu por lo que debe ser bueno." - Dijo Naruto mientras veía el comienzo de la lucha.

**# # Sasuke vs Lee # #**

Sasuke corrió hacia adelante y trató de golpear a Lee. Sin embargo, desapareció como el puño de Sasuke estaba a punto de conectarse.

Sasuke recuperó el equilibrio justo a tiempo para ver a Lee en el aire a punto de girar " Konoha Senpu (Leaf Whirlwind) ", dijo Lee y spinned tratando de patear Sasuke. Sasuke se agachó para evitarlo. Lee viendo pato Sasuke puso la mano en el suelo y fue a dar otra patada giratoria.

Sasuke lo miró y supo que no sería capaz de esquivar, pero trató de bloquear. Lee sin embargo, fue más rápido y disparó muy conectado con la cara de Sasuke y lo hizo caer al suelo duro.

"Un buen oponente Me da la oportunidad de probar esto." - Dijo Sasuke y mira con arrogancia a Lee.

**# # Con Equipo 8 # #**

"Oh, Sasuke logró activar su precioso sharingan" - dijo Naruto "Dos tomoes en cada ojo, no está mal"

**# # Lee vs Sasuke # #**

"Con estos ojos, soy invencible" - Sasuke sonrió.

"Así que ese es el sharingan" - Lee dijo, y se dispuso a continuar su duelo.

Sasuke corrió hacia adelante confiados de su superioridad. Lee lanzó hacia adelante para, pero logró eludir sus defensas, Lee estaba junto a Sasuke, se agachó y le dio una patada en el mentón que lo envió en el aire y estrellarse en el suelo otra vez.

Sasuke se levantó preguntándose qué estaba pasando y corrió otra vez hacia Lee. Se enfrentaron entre sí, pero Lee ganó cada escaramuza menudo enviándolo caer al de Sasuke se vuelve inútil.

**# # Con Equipo 8 # #**

"Las cifras, Sasuke no tiene oportunidad" - dijo Naruto.

"Pero, ¿no debería el sharingan poder dar con él?" - Hinata preguntó.

"El sharingan puede rastrear Lee, sin embargo Sasuke no es lo suficientemente rápido para posicionarse para bloquear los ataques. Aunque Sasuke puede ver claramente los ataques de Lee no puede defenderse contra ellos. Hay una razón por la que entreno mi cuerpo y uso La gravedad de los sellos. sharingan solo no te hace todo poderoso "- Naruto explicó.

"Así que hay una debilidad en sus ojos" - dijo Shino.

"La debilidad por decir, no se deriva de los ojos, sino del hecho el cuerpo de Sasuke no está capacitado para manejar esas velocidades por lo que no puede compararse con ellos. Dejémoslo, esta lucha ha terminado." - Dijo Naruto y el equipo 8 a la izquierda hacia la sala de examen, ya que estaba a punto de comenzar.

**# # # # Sitio del examen**

Equipo 8 llegó al piso correcto, se detuvieron cerca de la sala de examen y abrieron las puertas. Entraron y fueron destruidas inmediatamente con intención asesina. Sin embargo, para alguien que se sentía del Kyuubi asesino intento algo como esto ni siquiera les molesta.

Naruto entró en la habitación y recorrió con su sharingan ocultos teniendo tantas caras como sea posible y ver armas y otros detalles que pudo encontrar. También notó que el equipo de kumo, taki y arena.

Momentos más tarde, el equipo 7 también llegó con Sasuke en mal estado. Tenía la mejilla derecha magullada y ninguno de los dos sabía cualquier tipo de Jutsus médicos por lo que permaneció allí.

"Parece que la cuadrilla es todo aquí" - Kiba dijo al entrar en la habitación y vio el equipo 7 y el equipo 10.

"Sasuke, ¿quieres que te cure la cara?" - Hinata preguntó. Después de todo lo que sufrió ella seguía siendo una persona amable.

"El cero no tiene sentido" - dijo Sasuke.

" _Mi Sasuke es tan fuerte "_ - Sakura pensó mientras paseaba en sus pensamientos acerca de la curación de su Uchiha.

"Sasuke-kun" - Ino gritó mientras corría un abrazó a los pobres Uchiha desde atrás para disgusto de Sakura.

"Pensé que no vendrías bigotes" - dijo una chica. Todo el mundo se dio la vuelta y vio a Yugito haciéndola hacia Naruto con su equipo.

"Whiskers Ahora que es un buen nombre?" - Hinata dijo riendo.

"Ni se te ocurra" - dijo Naruto señalando a ella.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" - Hinata preguntó con voz burlona. Naruto simplemente se encogió de hombros en un acercó a ella y le dio un beso lleno en los labios que la dejó aturdida.

"Wow ... Cómo puedo obtener uno de esos cada vez que llamo ya bigotes?" - Hinata se preguntó con un dedo en la barbilla haciéndola muy lindo.

"Conseguir una habitación que dos" - dijo Ino hacer ambos sonrojaba.

"Just my luck" - Yugito puchero "Los chicos lindos siempre se toman"

"Keep it down" - un tipo dijo. Todos se volvieron hacia él. Llevaba un par de lentes circulares. Tiene ojos de ónix y el pelo gris ceniza, que guardaba en una cola de caballo que se extiende a su espalda, con sus mechones que enmarcan cada lado de la frente. Llevaba una camisa de color púrpura oscuro con un cuello alto, un bajo-shirt blanco, guantes sin dedos de color púrpura oscuro con placas blindadas en la parte posterior de la mano, un cinturón de tela blanca usada en ángulo, los pantalones de color púrpura oscuro, sandalias azules y un shuriken funda en la pierna derecha.

"Se está poniendo a todos en sus dedos de los pies Todo el mundo está nervioso tal como es." - Dijo el hombre mientras señalaba a la Ame-nin presente en la sala.

"¿Quién eres tú?" - Preguntó Sakura.

"Estoy Yakushi Kabuto, pero eres novatos por lo que se da cuenta de que usted no lo sabe" - Kabuto explica.

"¿Has probado ya el examen?" - Preguntó Sakura.

"En realidad este es mi séptimo intento" - Kabuto explicó tímidamente frotar la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"El hombre, debe ser débil" - dijo Kiba.

"Estos exámenes no son fáciles, tal vez pueda compartir alguna información con usted" - Kabuto comenzó y tomó cubierta o cartas de sus bolsillos. "Estas son las tarjetas de chakra, reaccionan a mi chakra firma y revelan la información. Como se puede ver, hay equipos de todos los países, excepto Iwa y Kiri. Como era de esperar, Iwa odia Konoha y Kiri es en la guerra civil. También puedo dar que algo de información sobre alguien aquí "- Kabuto concluido y Naruto comenzó a sospechar. ¿Cómo podría Kabuto tener información sobre shinobi de otros pueblos, sin embargo él decidió poner a prueba sus teorías.

"Entonces, quiero saber sobre Nii Yugito de Kumo y Sabaku no Gaara de Suna" - preguntó Naruto y Yugito se cruzó de brazos.

"Siempre se puede hacer" - dijo Yugito.

"Sí, pero usted puede mentir" - Naruto respondió y ella resopló.

"Vamos a empezar con Sabaku no Gaara, hijo del Kazekage. Suyo es equipo está compuesto por su hermano Sabaku no Kankuro y su hermana Sabaku no Temari y su jonin sensei Baki. Sus habilidades son todos desconocidos. Completó 10 D-filas, 15 . C-Rangos y ... 1 B-Rank Hay una nota que dice que regresó de todas las misiones sin un rasguño Parece que hay algunas personas fuertes este año "-. Kabuto dijo y algunos se estremeció.

"Ahora Nii Yugito de Kumo. Ella está en un equipo con Omoi y Karui y su jonin sensei es Killer Bee. La tarjeta muestra que ella tiene muy buen Taijutsu y Ninjutsu y ningún talento en genjutsu. Completó 10 D-Ranks, 5 C- Rangos y 2 B-Ranks ¿Qué pasa con gennins y sus misiones "- dijo. Kabuto y Naruto se rió.

"Ahora quiero algo de información a cerca de Uzumaki Naruto de Konoha" - dijo Yugito y Kabuto elegido es tarjeta.

"Uzumaki Naruto de Konoha. Él está en un equipo con Hyuuga Hinata y Aburame Shino bajo Yuhi Kurenai, Genjutsu Señora de Konoha. Él es la academia muerto pasado con baja Taijutsu, medio Ninjutsu y ningún talento en genjutsu pero hay una nota que dice que creado una S-Clasificado Raiton Jutsu "- Kabuto comenzó y todos los ojos como platos y Yugito entrecerró los ojos hacia él. "Ahora las misiones 65 D-filas, 14 C-Ranks, 1 B-Rank, ... 1 A-Rank ... y ¿qué demonios es esto ... 2 misiones S-Rank" - Kabuto explica y todo el mundo estaba limpiando el piso con sus mandíbulas. A gennin con A y la misión de rango S es inaudito off.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos a Kabuto, una de las misiones de S-Rank se suponía que era un secreto.

" _Ese chico es un misterio, muerto pasado y sin embargo, como algunas misiones de alto "_ - Yugito pensó.

"S-Ranks. ¿Cómo estás vivo?" - Gritó Kiba.

. "Más bajo no se puede decir, S-Rank Secret castigado con la muerte" - dijo Naruto y todo el mundo se limitó a mirarlo. "Pero puedo explicar la otra misión si alguien quiere una kenjutsu spar" - dijo Naruto sonriendo.

"¿De verdad cree un S-Rank jutsu raiton?" - Yugito preguntó. Raiton jutsu es su especialidad pueblo y S-Rank movimientos son raros independiente del tipo. Naruto simplemente asintió con la cabeza y todo el mundo tenía sus dudas.

"Es verdad que lo vi." - Dijo Kiba y todo el mundo se volvió hacia él "Fue increíble envió alguna bola blanca al cielo y luego truenos formó Entonces de alguna manera mandó el trueno y atacó el puente y voló todo a su alrededor matando a unas 100 matones y destruir el puente.. . " - Kiba explicó y todo el mundo miró a la rubia, quien se encontraba recibiendo incómodo e incluso más sospechoso de Kabuto.

"Si él es el callejón sin pasado ni siquiera quiero saber sobre el novato del año" - Kabuto y Sasuke sonrió conseguir una inyección de confianza.

" **Usted sabe que huele kit de serpientes Algo no está bien aquí. "** - dijo Kurama y Naruto hizo nota mental para enviar un zorro espía más adelante.

". SILENCE Ahora siéntate y vamos a ser EL EXAMEN" - Ibiki gritó y todo el mundo se calmó y se volvió hacia Ibiki que estaba de pie en la entrada de la sala con algunos chunnin alrededor.

"Muestre su ID y elegir su número esté ubicado entonces comenzaremos el examen escrito" - Ibiki explicó.

" _Examen escrito eso apesta "-_ Naruto pensó.

Unos minutos más tarde todo el mundo se situó con su prueba en frente de ellos, pero se enfrentó a. En todo el salón de clases eran chunnins con unas Hinata consiguió sentarse justo al lado de Naruto.

. "Esta prueba tiene algunas reglas Número 1: Cada uno empieza con 10 puntos, cada pregunta incorrecta deduce un punto número 2: La puntuación total se basa en todo el equipo." - Explicó Ibiki y algunos se quedó sin aliento.

" _Kiba, es mejor que pase lo contrario te voy a matar "-_ pensamiento Sasuke. Pobre Kiba ver las miradas de sus compañeros empezó a sudar.

"Número 3:... Cada vez que son capturados en trampas pierdes 2 puntos Déjate atrapar cinco veces y su equipo se falla automáticamente La última pregunta se responde pasado, tendrá 45 minutos para responder las 10 preguntas START" - dijo Ibiki.

Naruto cogió su lápiz y volvió la hoja sólo para encontrarse con preguntas muy difíciles.

" _¿Qué demonios es esto Estas preguntas no son para gennin? "-_ Naruto pensó y miró alrededor de la sala de clase. Todo el mundo parecía estar perdido a excepción de unos pocos que se escribe.

" _Sé que algunos pero apuesto a 90% de la gente de aquí no puede contestar una sola Algo no está bien aquí. "-_ Naruto pensó y comenzó a reflexionar lo que dijo Ibiki. Naruto sabía que Ibiki era el líder de la División de torturas e interrogatorios y se centró en la tortura mental.

" _'Si te pillan haciendo trampa pierde puntos "Ahora lo entiendo, estamos destinados a hacer trampa, pero sin ser descubierto Debe ser una recopilación de información de ejercicios."_ - Naruto pensamos y buscamos el aula. Se dio cuenta de que Hinata tenía su Byakugan activado y ya estaba empezando a escribir.

Shino estaba usando sus insectos para explorar para cualquier persona con las respuestas. Kiba Akamaru estaba usando eso fue en la cabeza, lo suficientemente alto para detectar hoja de otra persona.

Tenten estaba usando espejos en el techo para que pudiera obtener el reflejo de otro gennin. Sakura estaba escribiendo desde que era un ratón de biblioteca que pudiera responder con facilidad el examen. Sasuke tenía su sharingan activado y se copia movimientos de la mano de alguien.

Naruto esperó unos minutos hasta que vio a alguien bajando su hoja de examen señalando que había terminado. " _Deben de haber colocado unos chunnins cerca para responder los exámenes "-_ Naruto pensó.

" _¿Ahora, cómo engañar no quiero copiar movimientos de la mano, es cojo ... Yo sé "-_ Naruto pensó y activó su ems y muy utilizada rápidamente su Kamui y envió a su propia hoja de su propia dimensión de bolsillo personal.

Naruto se centró en la hoja del chunnin y Kamui utiliza para intercambiar los papeles. Naruto tomó la hoja de su dimensión personal y la colocó sobre la mesa. Simplemente borra el nombre del chunnin y escribió su propia cuenta. Naruto bajó la cabeza y decidió dormir hasta que la primera parte de los exámenes había terminado.

"Ahora que los débiles se solucionó vamos a empezar la última pregunta pero éste tiene sus propias reglas." - Ibiki comenzó y todo el mundo se centró en él "Número 1: Usted puede elegir si quiere o no contestar la pregunta" - Ibiki dice .

"¿Qué pasa si no nos decidimos a contestar?" - Temari preguntó.

"Si usted elige no contestar usted no automática" - Ibiki explicó.

"Entonces, por supuesto, vamos a responder a ella" - Alguien respondió.

"Sin embargo, si opta por responder y hacerlo mal te va a fallar y siempre que no pueda volver a tomar los exámenes Chunnin, lo que significa que será gennin de por vida." - Explicó Ibiki.

"QUÉ" - gritó alguien

"Usted no puede hacer eso, hay personas aquí que están volviendo a tomar el examen" - dijo Kiba.

"Creo que ustedes tienen la mala suerte, mi prueba mis reglas Si usted no quiere correr el riesgo de que se dio por vencido." - Dijo Ibiki y todo el mundo empezó a reflexionar y algunos comenzó dejando.

Unos minutos más tarde se dio cuenta de que Naruto Ibiki era casi medio dormido y lanzó un kunai que aterrizó delante de él. Naruto ni siquiera se inmutó.

"DESPERTAR NARUTO" - Ibiki gritó.

"Acaba de obtener de una vez." - Naruto comenzó Ibiki y levantó una ceja "No me importa y nunca me rindo aunque me quede gennin de la vida, entonces yo seré el primero gennin Hokage." - Dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Ibiki mirar a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que el resto de los gennins quedó un poco inspirado en su pequeño discurso.

"Si nadie quiere irse entonces sólo hay una última cosa que decir ... a todos ... Pass" - dijo Ibiki.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" - Preguntó Kiba.

"Parece que te has dado cuenta" - Ibiki dijo señalando a Naruto. Suspiró y comenzó.

"La primera parte del examen fue la recopilación de información. Si recuerdan Ibiki dice si nos pillan haciendo trampa perdemos puntos. Eso sólo podía significar que estamos destinados a hacer trampa sin que te pillen. Información es la mitad de la batalla. La última parte fue saber si tenemos el coraje de ser chunnin No puedo abandonar una misión sólo porque podría ser difícil se espera que un chunnin para dirigir y que lo que debe inspirar confianza y valentía en su equipo "-.. Naruto explica y la mayor parte del novatos lo miraron como si creció una segunda cabeza.

"Exactamente" - dijo Ibiki hasta que algo se vino a través de la ventana.

Todo el mundo vio que alguien entraba volando por las ventanas. Como se llegó a la mitad de la clase se abrió para mostrar a una mujer. Envió dos kunais en el techo para asegurar lo que parecía ser una señal.

"PROCTOR DE LA SEGUNDA RONDA MIT-" - Anko empezó a gritar, pero fue interrumpido por Naruto.

"Oi Anko" - dijo Naruto agitando su brazo.

"DAMMIT NARUTO, usted arruinó mi entrada" - Anko le gritó.

"Vamos, no seas loco Anko- _chan "-_ dijo Anko con énfasis en la última parte.

"Te voy a matar a más brat Ahora todo el mundo en el campo de entrenamiento de 44 Estar allí en 20 minutos o si no GO..." - Dijo Anko y todo el mundo salió de la habitación a toda prisa. Naruto y Hinata simplemente shunshined allí.

¿Te gusta? R & R

A / N: El siguiente par de capítulos puede tomar un poco más de tiempo para salir, ya que será el bosque de la muerte y la final. Ya que son una importante huella en la historia que se necesitará tiempo para asegurarse de que yo las escribo bien.

Hombre, batallas kenjutsu son difíciles de escribir.

Arma de la marca registrada de Naruto no será el raijin no ken. Se lo mostraré más adelante Muwhahaha.


	15. Chapter 15

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: NO POSEE NARUTO O SUS PERSONAJES

Oniix: Esta es una historia fuerte / divina para Hinata finalmente alcanzar el nivel kage. Sobre a juego contra bijuu recordar que Naruto no es todo poderoso y hay algunos shinobi que podrían levantarse contra ellos. Raikage Sandaime. Kisame. Shodaime Hokage. Uchiha Madara algunos otros.

NaruRikudo: Realmente nunca le gustaba imaginarse Naruto con los seis caminos del dolor, ya que sólo puede usar una potencia cada uno. Al develar el Rinnegan o hay una pelea masiva tal vez lo usaré. No promete sin embargo.

daniel 29: Me gusta la idea de que ella da la espada. Probablemente voy a hacer eso ya Naruto no va a utilizar mucho.

meowy1986: Cambié sus edades. Quería Yugito la misma edad de Naruto, así que la cambié a Samui.

**Capítulo 15 - Bosque de la Muerte**

Campo de entrenamiento de 44, también conocido como el bosque de la muerte. Mortífero campo de entrenamiento de su Konoha reservado sólo para chunnins y ANBU. El bosque en sí contiene varios monstruos y otros animales mortales de grandes arañas a los osos gigantes y los tigres.

El bosque de la muerte es el lugar tradicional para la segunda ronda de cada examen chunnin hecho en la hoja. Los exámenes Chunnin se alojan en varios países y se gira. Cada tres años los chunnins suceden en la hoja.

Para todos en Konoha el bosque de la muerte, como dice el nombre, el infierno y un lugar a no te acerques. Obviamente, esto no se aplica a la dama serpiente loca, también conocido como Anko, a ella este lugar es su hogar lejos de casa y la razón por la que siempre está a cargo de la segunda ronda.

De los originales de dos centenares los aspirantes a los exámenes Chunnin más de la mitad se falló en la primera tarea. Ahora nos encontramos actualmente en la entrada del bosque de la muerte.

"Gusanos Alright bienvenidos a mi casa, campo de entrenamiento 44 también conocido como el bosque de la muerte ..." - dijo un Anko tiene las reacciones deseadas de algunas de las gennin que era el miedo como deberían ser. Incluso chunnin no puede pasear por el bosque sin hacerse daño.

Anko vio a Naruto y se dio cuenta que no estaba afectado y decidió jugar un pequeño juego. Anko lanzó un kunai que se va a cortar un poco la mejilla, sin embargo, el kunai simplemente eliminado por Naruto y cayó al suelo.

Naruto tiene una mirada preocupada y muy rápidamente en pánico comenzó a revisar a sí mismo con las manos para ver si estaba en una pieza. "Oh bueno ... yo no soy un fantasma" - dijo Naruto y sonrió cuando vio todo el mundo espera de la incredulidad.

Anko se desvaneció en un borrón y apareció detrás de Naruto con un kunai en su cuello. "Parece seguro de que los niños como tú que te maten primero." - Dijo Anko presionando su cuerpo contra su espalda y lamiendo la mejilla.

La ceja de Hinata tembló estaba a punto de Juuken la perra lejos de Naruto cuando lo vio sonriendo. Naruto se disolvió en un montón de cuervos negros que volaban lejos y empezó a circular Anko. Los cuervos volaron hacia ella y rápidamente se convirtió en shuriken dirigirse a Anko.

" _! Genjutsu KAI_ "- Anko pensó y se encendió su chakra hacer desaparecer el shuriken. Miró a su alrededor a Naruto encuentra no muy lejos sonriéndole.

"Genjutsu, no está mal brat" - Ella dijo: "Y no parece asustado de la selva" - dijo Anko.

"Meh, esas cosas no son nada en comparación con la bola de pelo" - dijo Naruto Anko y rió. Tenía que tener pelotas para llamar a la bola de pelo Kyuubi.

" **Te dije que NO SOY FURBALL "** - Kurama gritó dentro de su mente.

" _En realidad que tipo de es que usted tiene la piel y es tan suave y tierno. "_ - Naruto gritó de manera juvenil ventilador. Kurama simplemente sudar caído y condenado a kami por qué tenía que terminar en este buque.

"Mocosos Alright Voy a explicar cómo funciona esto Vea éstas." - Dijo Anko y mostró a todos dos pergaminos que tenía en sus manos. "Estas son la tierra y el cielo se desplaza Cada equipo recibe una Para aprobar este examen debe conseguir que el otro y llegar a la torre que se encuentra en el medio del bosque Tienes cinco días..." - Anko explicó.

"¿Y la comida?" - Chouji preguntó en pánico por el hecho de que sería pasar 5 días en un bosque rodeado de monstruos.

"Se puede cazar si no traer el material" - dijo Anko. "También es necesario firmar estos documentos para que Konoha no puede ser culpado por su muerte" - concluyó ella y pocos se estremeció ante la idea. "Oh sí, habrá muertes Sólo de pensar en la sangre que me hace saltar de alegría." - Anko dijo en un tono demasiado feliz.

Anko procedió a distribuir los formularios y una vez que todos habían firmado y consiguieron su desplazamiento cada equipo hizo su camino a su respectiva puerta.

**# # Puerta 10-5 Minutos antes del inicio # #**

"¿Cómo vamos a hacer esto?" - Preguntó Shino. Ellos decidieron definir su plan antes de que comenzara el examen.

. "¿Qué nos dirigimos directamente a la torre Si encontramos algún equipo los sacamos de lo contrario nos podemos poner trampas para ellos en la torre" - dijo Naruto y Shino y Hinata asintió.

"Shino crees que puedes seguir el ritmo y duración de 10 millas?" - Preguntó Naruto.

"Debería estar bien" - contestó Shino.

"OK listos ... 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... GO" - Anko dijo por el altavoz y el equipo 8 saltaron a la acción se ejecuta a través de las puertas y en dirección a la torre.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu" - dijo Naruto y apareció 15 clones. "Se dividen en 5 grupos y reconocer el terreno, mientras que uno se queda atrás para asegurarse de que tenemos un plan de respaldo en caso de que caigamos en una trampa" - Naruto ordenado y 4 grupos de clones corrió al frente ya los lados, mientras que un grupo seguiría detrás ellos.

"Hinata utilizar su Byakugan sólo para asegurarse de que nadie pasa por mis clones". - Dijo Naruto y Hinata asintió activar su Byakugan. Naruto también extendió sus sentidos y Shino usó sus errores. Equipo 8 eran, entre otras cosas, el seguimiento de los expertos para que nada se acercó a ellos sin que lo sepa.

Corrieron por el bosque hasta que Naruto tiene una respuesta de uno de sus clones. "Ame equipo de un centenar de metros más adelante" - dijo Naruto y todos se acercaron con cautela.

Equipo 8 sigilosamente se acercó al equipo de Ame desprevenido. Naruto y Hinata tomó unos senbon y con la precisión de un cirujano que se colocan los tres miembros en una muerte como estado por golpear en la nuca con el senbon.

Llegaron al equipo caído Ame y venían a través de sus bolsas hasta que encontraron el pergamino tierra.

"Niza sólo la que necesitamos Vamos a toda velocidad torre Si no puedes te voy a llevar a Shino.." - Dijo Naruto y Shino negó con la cabeza.

Se dirigían a la torre a toda velocidad cuando el equipo 8 detecta un pico chakra masiva. "Eso no es gennin ... y no Jinchuuriki" - dijo Naruto y el equipo se detuvo mirando hacia donde venía.

. "Voy a comprobarlo ustedes van a la torre, tiene mi marcador Hirashin si necesita ayuda Una vez que termine voy a teletransportarse a su ubicación." - Dijo Naruto.

"¿Por qué?" - Hinata preguntó.

"Puede ser que sea uno de los nuestros que está en problemas" - Naruto respondió y se preparó para saltar lejos.

"Tenga cuidado" - Hinata dijo un beso en la mejilla "Por suerte" - dijo.

"No te preocupes" - Naruto respondió y se metió en el bosque. Segundos más tarde se había ido. Hinata suspiró y el resto del equipo 8 se dirigía a la torre.

Naruto estaba corriendo hacia el lugar de la espiga chakra cuando sintió dos presencias cerca de él. Revisó sus niveles de chakra y se encontró que se trataba de alrededor de jonin mientras que el otro tenía niveles kage reservas. Reconoció el chakra jonins, era Anko. Sin embargo, el otro era desconocido, nunca se sintió ese chakra en cualquier parte de la hoja y de que no había nadie en el pueblo con tanta cantidad de chakra, excepto él mismo y el Hokage.

Naruto se acercó a ellos con extrema precaución. Podía oírlos hablar y Anko parecía enojado y ... asustado. Anko miedo no era una buena cosa.

"Ah Anko-chan cómo has estado?" - La otra voz le preguntó en tono de burla.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Orochimaru?" - Anko preguntó escupiendo su nombre.

" _Orochimaru ... mierda "-_ Naruto pensó mientras seguía observando y saltar en caso de necesidad.

"Estaba dejar a un regalo a un gennin prometedor" - Orochimaru dijo enigmáticamente.

"No lo hiciste?" - Anko preguntó retóricamente.

"¿Por qué tan loco Anko-chan? Qué no le gustó mi regalo?" - Preguntó Orochimaru. Anko tiene bastante de él, ella sacó un kunai y lo corrió. Orochimaru ponga su mano en el sello del tigre y se activa la marca de maldición haciéndola caer al suelo gritando de dolor.

"Olvidas tu lugar" - dijo Orochimaru. "Sen'eijashu (Hidden Hands serpiente)" - Orochimaru dijo y extendió su brazo hacia Anko envío de un par de serpientes para morderla.

"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu (Técnica de Bomberos de Phoenix)" - dijo Naruto y envió varias pequeñas bolas de fuego hacia las serpientes y los destruyó. Naruto saltó entre Orochimaru y Anko. Se acercó a ella y se dio cuenta que ella se aferraba a su cuello. Naruto vio que en su cuello era una extraña marca que parecía brillar.

" _Maldición Marcos "_ - Naruto pensó.

"Mi mi un poco gennin vino a su rescate. Qué lindo ..." - Orochimaru dijo en tono de burla.

" _¿Alguna idea de zorro? "_ - preguntó Naruto.

" **Esa serpiente debe estar aquí por algún motivo Cualquier verdadera pelea aquí atraería a mucha atención Llamarada mi chakra y tratar de mantenerlo a raya. ".** - Kurama sugerido y Naruto brillaron chakra suficientemente alta del Kyuubi para llamar la atención a cualquier anbu patrullando la zona .

" _brat Kyuubi? "_ - pensamiento Orochimaru. "Oh no, si no es el mocoso Kyuubi, creo que puedo jugar un rato." - Dijo Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" - Naruto preguntó tratando de ganar tiempo, las serpientes tienden a ser resbaladizo.

"Así que me conoce me siento honrado?" - Orochimaru dijo riendo. "Estoy aquí para dejar un pequeño regalo al Uchiha" - dijo.

"Regalo? Usted lo llama una maldición maldito sellar un regalo?" - Preguntó Naruto enojarse.

" **Estancia kit centrado Él no es alguien que se puede jugar. "** - dijo Kurama.

. "Por supuesto que es un regalo Cuando se destruye el equipo de sonido que envié a matarlo, él se dio cuenta del poder que viene de ella" - dijo Orochimaru.

". Sasuke Bastardo, ya hiciste esto Anko y ahora Sasuke" - dijo Naruto y corrió hacia Orochimaru y comprometido en taijutsu.

"Un poco de calor dirigido no?" - Preguntó Orochimaru. Naruto sonrió y dijo: "Katsu" y su clon explotó enviando Orochimaru se estrelló contra un árbol.

"Ahora que era sorprendente" - Orochimaru dijo mientras observaba Naruto dejar el arbusto estaba escondido.

"¿Qué quieres de Sasuke?" - Preguntó Naruto.

"Yo simplemente whish sus ojos" - dijo Orochimaru.

" _El sharingan Entonces sería conveniente para ocultar el mío no quiero un pedófilo después de mí? ". -_ Naruto pensó y una vez más le corrió para una batalla simplemente esquivó cada ataque Naruto hizo doblando su cuerpo a los ángulos no naturales.

"¿Eso es todo?" - Orochimaru preguntó en un tono de burla.

" _Es hora de que los peces gordos "-_ Naruto pensó y tomó una postura diferente. Activó su ems y ocultarlo, su rostro estaba completamente carente de emoción con sus fríos ojos azules mirando a Orochimaru.

"Katon: Karyudan no Jutsu (Dragón de Fuego Bullet)" - dijo Naruto y envió balas de fuego para Orochimaru que simplemente esquivó todas.

Naruto decidió usar una amplia gama de ataques. Hizo una Casquillo kage y ambos dijo

"Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu (Dragón de Fuego Técnica)"

" Fuuton - Daitoppa (Gran Avance) "

El resultado fue una gran área amplia de la corriente de efecto de fuego que corrió Orochimaru y prendió fuego a la zona de los alrededores. Anko se quedó mirando con asombro. Hubo algunos jonin lo que ni siquiera podía hacer esto sin desmayo por agotamiento chakra.

El fuego se apagó y Naruto Orochimaru vio como poco a poco se desmoronó hasta que poofed en el humo revelando que es un Kawarimi.

Naruto buscó alrededor y sintió Orochimaru, justo a tiempo para saltar fuera de una mano que salió disparado del suelo tratando de atraparlo.

Orochimaru y resurgió Naruto apareció detrás de él también.

"Raikiri (Chidori)" - Naruto gritó mientras se levantaba de la tierra un fue a Orochimaru puñalada en el pecho. Orochimaru no esperaba tal técnica de un gennin y rápidamente salió del camino, sin embargo él no era lo suficientemente rápido y el Raikiri logró cortar su brazo derecho.

" _Este mocoso es peligroso, si no hubiera esquivar podía haberme matado "-_ Orochimaru pensó mientras observaba Naruto que ni siquiera muestra señales de detenerse.

"Oh no usted es realmente algo Es una pena que no puedes ser mi próximo barco." - Orochimaru dijo mientras abría la boca para proporciones inhumanas y spited cabo otra Orochimaru dejando la piel del viejo atrás.

"¿Qué diablos es usted?" - Preguntó Naruto poniendo un poco disgustado como Orochimaru sólo spited mismo desde el interior de sí mismo.

"Ha sido divertido, pero tengo que ir ahora, nos vemos después" - dijo Orochimaru y se hundió en el suelo. Decidió dejar al sentir dos grupos en anbu entrante.

Naruto volvió a Anko que tenía una mirada asombrada sobre. "¿Estás bien Anko?" - Le preguntó.

"Brat Mierda que era increíble" - Anko le gritó, pero rápidamente retrocedió en el dolor sólo el Anbu cayó acompañado por el Sandaime.

"Naruto-kun, ¿qué pasó?" - Preguntó el Hokage. Llevaba su equipo completo de combate que consistía principalmente en un apretado traje negro completo con escudos de metal en los brazos y las piernas.

"Orochimaru está aquí y creo que activó marca de la maldición de Anko." - Dijo Naruto y los ojos de la Hokage se amplió.

"¿Qué está haciendo aquí?" - La hokage preguntó a sí mismo, pero lo suficientemente alto para escuchar a Naruto.

"Es después de que el sharingan de Sasuke creo que le dio la marca de maldición también." - Explicó Naruto y el viejo suspiró. Su prodigio de un estudiante resultó ser su mayor error.

"Tome Anko al hospital" - dijo el Hokage y el Anbu desaparecido "Naruto no tiene los pergaminos?" - Preguntó y Naruto asintió.

"Pero voy a ir después de Sasuke Orochimaru envió un equipo de sonido para matarlo." - Dijo Naruto.

"Está bien que tenga cuidado ya me arriesgué un buen montón de interferir en los exámenes." - Dijo el Hokage y salió del bosque. Naruto hizo kage bushins y los esparció por el bosque tan grande como pudiera para que pudiera encontrar a Sasuke lo más rápido posible.

Naruto corrió por el bosque tan rápido como pudo cubrir el área que pudo. Una hora más tarde, por fin sintió chakra de Sakura. Podía sentir Sasuke, pero él sentía que era un poco diferente y más débil.

Llegó donde estaba Sakura y se dio cuenta que era un caos pasando. Sakura estaba en el suelo con su corte de pelo en el medio y múltiples heridas kunai. Lee también estaba allí, pero él sangrando por la escucha y algunas contusiones. Team 10 parecía estar tratando de mantener a raya al equipo de sonido, pero fue en vano y finalmente Kiba que estaba en el suelo aparentemente noqueado.

"Patético, todos ustedes" - Dosu dijo sonriendo mientras recogía kunai y se dirigió hacia Sasuke para matarlo, y nadie podía detenerlo. Naruto shunshined frente a él y rápidamente lanzó magistralmente un tiro al que lo envió al suelo.

Todo el mundo estaba feliz de ver que alguien había llegado a ayudar, incluso si era Naruto.

"Otro, estos chicos siguen llegando" - Zaku dijo consiguiendo enojado. Cada vez que trataron de matar al Uchiha que alguien puso en el camino.

"¿Por qué no te vas, no eres rival para mí" - dijo Naruto sonriendo.

"Voy a conseguir esa sonrisa de su cara." - Dosu rió y flexionó el brazo mostrando su guante. "Brazo Melody" - Dosu dijo mientras se canaliza chakra en su brazo.

Naruto que tenía su sharingan activado podía ver que las ondas sonoras llenas de chakra. " _Eso no puede ser bueno Kamui. "-_ Naruto pensó. Dosu sintió como las olas recorrieron el aire y golpeó Naruto sólo para no hacer nada.

Naruto esperó unos segundos y vio todo el mundo se paró y mirando entre él y Dosu. "¿Se supone que hacer algo?" - Naruto preguntó sonriendo por dentro.

El resto de los novatos que estaban 'despierta' se quedó mirando a la rubia. Lee fue bajado con ese jutsu y sin embargo Naruto permaneció allí como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Ese guante debe ser defectuoso, yo me encargo de esto" - Zaku dijo y dio un paso hacia delante con la intención de poner fin a la batalla en un ataque.

"Zankuuha - Decapitando Air Waves" - dijo Zaku y canalizar chakra a través de sus brazos, envió una ráfaga de viento hacia Naruto. Naruto se puso en marcha y se activa su Kamui para que el ataque pase a través de él. Zaku se vio la nube de polvo comenzó a desaparecer sólo para encontrar a Naruto en el mismo lugar.

"¡Qué agradable brisa" - dijo Naruto sonriendo. Zaku se enojó y se canaliza tanto chakra como pudo a través de los tubos que iban muy por debajo de la piel.

"Zankyokukuuha - Extreme decapitar Air Waves" - Zaku dijo y envió una poderosa ráfaga de viento hacia el enemigo. Naruto miró al vino una ráfaga cuenta de que tenía que tomar Sasuke y Kiba fuera del camino. Corrió hacia ellos y activó su Kamui para protegerlos también.

Una vez que el ataque había terminado y la nube de polvo establecer Zaku sonrió mientras examinaba la zona atacó sólo para encontrar nada. "Yo les sopló a pedacitos" - Zaku dijo sonriendo con confianza.

" Raikiri ". Zaku volvió justo a tiempo de ver una mano cubierta de un rayo atravesará el pecho y el corazón. Zaku dio un grito silencioso que no dejó su boca mientras caía al suelo muerto.

Dosu y Kin de los ojos como platos al ver a su compañero de equipo caen al suelo muerto. El chico rubio estaba jugando con ellos todo el tiempo. La rubia había matado Zaku con un ataque y que ni siquiera lo vio pasar.

"Si nos da el libro se puede dejar en paz" - dijo Naruto en un tono carente de emoción. Los novatos sólo vieron como Naruto esfuerzo mató al ninja que estaban teniendo problemas con. Sakura estaba temblando de miedo, tanto del equipo de sonido y la llegada de Naruto. Acababa de matar a alguien a sangre fría. Él atravesó el pecho de una persona con su propia mano.

Dosu temblaba mientras tomaba el pergamino y lo dejó en el suelo y rápidamente salió corriendo junto a su última Kin compañero de equipo.

"Qué bueno que se unan a nosotros Neji" - dijo Naruto al sentir los compañeros de equipo de Lee llegó a la escena.

"¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿Qué le hiciste a Lee?" - Neji preguntó activar su Byakugan y preparándose para atacar hasta que llegó a sus respuestas.

De pronto, una ráfaga de chakra fue sentida por todos en la zona. Todos se volvieron a ver a Sasuke lentamente levanta con algún tipo de chakra púrpura remolino a su alrededor. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de una especie de tatuaje negro.

"Sí ... con este poder lo mato" - Sasuke dijo a nadie. Podía sentir el poder fluyendo a través de su cuerpo. Un regalo de Orochimaru. Sasuke miró a su alrededor a alguien para probar sus nuevos poderes y los ojos cerrados rápidamente con Naruto que estaba de pie cerca de un cuerpo muerto.

"Naruto pelear conmigo, quiero probar mis nuevos poderes" - Naruto mandó y rápidamente corrió Naruto y entabló una batalla taijutsu.

"Sasuke-kun parar esto" - dijo Sakura llorando en el suelo. Todo esto era demasiado para ella. Ella tuvo que defender Sasuke y Kiba y quedó aplastado. Ella vio como alguien poco Sasuke en el cuello y le dio un poco extraño marcado y que estaba viendo Sasuke aparentemente fuera de control.

" _No tengo tiempo para esto que no puedo permitirle que use esta marca de maldición por más tiempo. "-_ Naruto pensó. Naruto rápidamente outmaneuvered Sasuke y se puso detrás de atrapándolo con sus brazos.

"Neji ¿te importa?" - Naruto preguntó retóricamente. Neji sonrió y bajó del árbol. Llegó cerca del Uchiha, activó su Byakugan y rápidamente lo dejó fuera por el cierre de algunas tenketsus clave.

Naruto suspiró. "Ahora que todo está más tranquilo que vamos a salir de este lugar. Cada uno tiene sus pergaminos?" - Preguntó Naruto y todos asintieron.

"OK Todo el mundo toca una parte de mí y vamos a dejar." - Dijo Naruto y se lo quedó mirando. Él quería que lo tocaran.

"¿Cómo que te tocó?" - Neji preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

"Simplemente coloque una mano en el hombro o algo así Neji recoger Lee Sakura recoger Sasuke y Kiba.." - Dijo Naruto y todo el mundo se preparaba alrededor Naruto. Todos ellos desaparecieron y en lo que parecía ser un instante todo se cayó abajo, cerca de la torre donde Hinata y Shino se encuentra en espera de Naruto.

" _Por Dios, teletransportarse tantos conmigo realmente se necesita una buena cantidad de chakra. "_ - Naruto pensó mientras recuperaba el aliento.

"Naruto" - Hinata dijo un apresuraron a comprobar él "¿Qué pasó?" - Preguntó ella.

"Team 7 quedó emboscado por Orochimaru" - Él respondió y se quedó sin aliento.

"Naruto cómo nos traen a la torre tan rápido?" -Tenten preguntó con curiosidad.

Naruto empezó a sudar, no pensaba mucho en ello. Sería un desastre si se enteraran ya.

"Es una técnica espacio-tiempo como el jutsu convocatoria que puede teletransportarse a Hinata." - Explicó Naruto esperando que creer en él y no preguntar a muchas preguntas. Ella asintió con la cabeza y todo el mundo entró en la torre sólo para encontrar una habitación vacía.

"Creo que hay que abrir los libros" - dijo Hinata y Naruto abrió los rollos.

Los abrió y vio que era un rollo de invocación. "Rápido, los tiran en el suelo" - Naruto gritó el libro comenzó a filtrarse humo.

Tanto rollos desaparecieron en el medio del humo. Cuando se aclaró había una persona de pie en el centro de la habitación.

"Enhorabuena al pasar a la segunda ronda", - dijo.

Equipo 8 mirada para ver a Kurenai de pie delante de ellos.

"Sensei" - todo el mundo, dijo al mismo tiempo.

"Vamos, vamos a entrar en ti y el resto de equipos de la hoja era el segundo en llegar Sólo el equipo de arena ya está aquí Usted tendrá cuatro días para descansar y reponer fuerzas para arriba..." - Dijo Kurenai y llevar a su equipo a las respectivas habitaciones donde se alojaban,

¿Te gusta? R & R


	16. Chapter 16

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: NO POSEE NARUTO O SUS PERSONAJES

**DasChinButton** : Si le mostré que ya las cosas nuevas que voy a mostrar en los capítulos posteriores.

**kuriboh1233:** Esto es en realidad una muy buena idea. Me pregunto cómo nadie nunca pensó en eso.

**meowy1986:** Usó Hirashin de teletransportarse al equipo de la hoja. El Hirashin fue desarrollado para transportar sólo a él por lo que necesita una buena cantidad f chakra para transportar varias personas. Y no se puede utilizar a nivel de su padre aún.

Este capítulo es principalmente sólo peleas. Me parece favorecer más ninjutsu taijutsu porque parece más fácil de escribir, pero espero que les guste.

**Capítulo 16: Anteproyecto de**

Equipo 8 caminaba hacia sus habitaciones asignadas. Desde que completó la segunda tarea de los exámenes Chunnin en un día podían relajarse y recuperarse durante los cuatro días disponibles.

"Naruto-kun" - dijo Hinata conseguir la atención de Naruto "Si tuviera que luchar contra Gaara crees que puedo ganar?" - Preguntó ella.

Siguieron caminando y Naruto estaba pensando, después de unos minutos, decidió responder. "Realmente no sé lo que puede hacer, pero cuando lo conocimos, él tenía arena en torno a él y al parecer es el hijo del cuarto Kazekage por lo que probablemente puede controlar la arena con su chakra. Dado que usted es un tipo de agua que pueda empapar su arena en el agua para que sea más lento y más exigentes chakra para utilizar lo que le obligó a perder más chakra Pero si decide usar su bijuu de lo que creo que perdería ... a menos que hagas ese truco que te enseñé "-. él dijo sonriendo.

"Creo que la derecha" - contestó ella. Shino apenas escuchó la conversación con interés. Este año ha habido un montón de dura competencia. Sus errores no es mucho lo haría contra un bijuu, ya que principalmente se los utiliza para drenar el chakra del enemigo y drenar un bijuu podría tomar ... un tiempo.

Llegaron a la habitación y nos pareció que una habitación estándar. Tenía tres camas individuales, un baño pequeño, una pequeña mesa con sillas y una ventana.

"¿Usted cree que va a ser capaz de dormir sin mí?" - Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

"Oh ... no estoy durmiendo sin ti" - dijo caminando hacia él "Si usted me sostiene tan cerca creo que vamos a estar bien" - respondió ella, y le dio un beso.

"Me gusta la idea" - Dijo sonriendo y sosteniendo su. "¿Quieres ir a comer algo?" - Preguntó y ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Hey Shino quiere venir?" - Le preguntó y el chico bug simplemente asintió. Terminaron desembalaje y dejó sus cosas en la habitación.

Equipo 8 salió de la habitación y se dirigió ATRAVES la sala en dirección a los otros pisos. La torre en el medio del bosque muerte era relativamente pequeña. Tenía cinco plantas. El primero fue la recepción y la arena, la segunda fue la cocina, los pisos tercero y cuarto fueron las habitaciones y cuartos de baño y el último piso era la sala administrativa y de vigilancia.

Ellos hicieron su camino por las plantas y rápidamente encontraron la cocina. Había un montón de comida ya preparada debido a los exámenes Chunnin. Entraron en la cocina y se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos. Dentro de la cocina estaba el equipo de arena.

"Hey Gaara" - dijo Naruto saludando al entrar en la cocina. Tanto Kankuro y Temari al instante se puso rígido, ya que sabía que Gaara podría dar la vuelta en cualquier momento. Hinata y Shino estaban un poco cansados de ellos.

"Uzumaki Naruto" - dijo Gaara Naruto mirando atentamente. "Usted me interesan", - dijo.

"Lo siento, pero no quiero hacer pivotar esa manera, además de que ya tengo novia" - dijo Naruto riendo y besando la mejilla de Hinata. Los ojos de Gaara se contrajo en su declaración. Temari y Kankuro se preguntaban si todos los shinobis hoja había un deseo de muerte.

"La madre tendrá su sangre y entonces todo el mundo va a reconocer mi existencia" - Gaara con una sonrisa enferma.

"Madre? ¿Te das cuenta Shukaku es hombre ¿no?" - Naruto le preguntó "¿Y usted no tiene que matar para tener gente que te des cuenta" - concluyó.

"Me da igual una vez que te mate voy a probar para siempre mi existencia" - dijo Gaara.

"Quieres que la gente te reconoce que encuentran las personas a proteger su lugar de matarlos, luchar para protegerlos a ellos ya los pocos preciosos se reconocen siempre." - Explicó Naruto.

"Usted lucha para proteger a la gente?" - Preguntó Gaara

"Sí, eso es correcto Su verdadera fuerza surge cuando se lucha para proteger a sus seres queridos." - Dijo Naruto.

"Tonto, no somos más que asesinos Vivimos para matar Estamos armas.." - Dijo Gaara. Kankuro y Temari estaban escuchando la conversación y se pregunta si se debe salir porque esta conversación parecía estar calentando.

"Nunca me he considerado un arma" - dijo Naruto.

"Eres un tonto y me seréis demostrar a usted una vez que mato a todos notará mi existencia." - Dijo Gaara.

"Bien entonces. Cuando nos encontramos de la arena me demostrarte que el reconocimiento viene de la gente que se preocupa por ti." - Dijo Naruto y él y su equipo salió de la habitación dejando a Gaara sed atrás.

"Hey Hime Voy a hablar con Anko, voy a conocerte más tarde" - dijo Naruto.

"Muy bien hasta luego" - contestó ella, y le dio un rápido beso.

**# # Piso 5 Vigilancia Room # #**

Naruto se separó de su equipo y se dirigió hacia el quinto piso. Caminó hacia dicha habitación y llamó a la puerta. La abrió y en la sala estaba el Hokage, Anko, Ibiki y algunos chunnins.

"Algo que necesita Naruto-kun?" - El hokage preguntó mientras veía a la rubia entra en la habitación.

"¿Puedo hablar con usted en privado con Anko?" - Preguntó Naruto y Anko levantó una ceja preguntándose lo que el niño quería.

"Por supuesto" - la hokage respondió e hizo un gesto para que todos puedan salir de la habitación, excepto Anko. Naruto pasó por unos sellos de la mano y le dijo: " Seal barrera del sonido ". Había un pequeño destello de luz y de repente desapareció.

Anko se sorprendió al ver un gennin con este tipo de sellos. Pero ella sabía que clase de vida Naruto había vivido y si quería sobrevivir, tendría que recoger a su ritmo.

"Ahora bien, me gustaría ver que el sello de la maldición, si no te importa" - dijo Naruto Anko involuntariamente y la llevó a su cuello.

"¿Por qué quieres verlo?" - Preguntó ella. No le gustaba hablar de su pasado.

"Quiero saber si soy capaz de eliminarlo" - dijo Naruto Anko y se echó a reír.

"Kid te voy a dar que son fuertes, pero este sello no se puede quitar" - Anko dijo con pesar.

"Cualquier sello puede ser quebrantada" - dijo Naruto "Tengan fe, además de que no se pierde nada con intentarlo".

"Vamos Anko no sabes, pero Naruto es un maestro del sello" - dijo el Hokage. Anko levantó una ceja y lo miró detenidamente.

"¿Me estás diciendo que este chico es un maestro El sello único de la hoja es Jiraya del Sannin e incluso ya intentaste?" - Dijo Anko.

"Si el que le dice la verdad que ya se hayan facilitado nuestro pueblo con unos sellos de su propio Mejorar etiquetas explosión, etiquetas detonadas a distancia y sus propias etiquetas de destello de la creación.". - La hokage explicó. Anko todavía tenía sus dudas.

"Voy a hacer una apuesta con usted Si no puedo sacarlo yo te lo pagaré todo lo que pueda comer en la tienda de dango si puedo sacarlo a hacer lo mismo para mí en el puesto de ramen." - Que dijo sonriendo.

"FINA" - dijo Anko suspiró y se quitó el abrigo para Naruto podía tener más fácil acceso a la marca de maldición.

Naruto activó su sharingan memorizar perfectamente el sello. Puso sus dedos en la marca de maldición y canaliza un poco de chakra. Se dio cuenta de la marca poco brillo e hizo una mueca de dolor Anko ligeramente.

" _Hay que sintoniza chakra de Orochimaru "-_ Naruto pensó.

"Anko, necesito que activa el sello maldito, por favor" - dijo Naruto y se quedó mirando a su red de chakra cuidadosamente con su sharingan a notar los cambios.

"FINA" - contestó ella. Anko canaliza chakra de su sello maldito y comenzó a extenderse por todo el cuerpo. Las marcas negras eran originarios del sello y la difusión a través de la piel llegando a todo el cuerpo.

Naruto miró detenidamente con su sharingan, analizando cada pequeño cambio.

"Interesante" - dijo Naruto y cerrar los ojos.

" _¿Qué crees que Kurama ¿Se puede obligar a su chakra en el sello para romperlo? "_ - preguntó Naruto.

" **Obligar a mi chakra destruiría el sello maldito, pero lo más probable es mal envenenarla Ella no iba a sobrevivir sin un buen médico en todo. "** - Kurama respondió.

Naruto abrió los ojos y vio a los dos mirando a él.

"Yo estaba hablando con la bola de pelo de ello" - dijo Naruto.

"Puedes hablar con él?" - Anko le preguntó.

"Sí, pero no es de TI es un HIM" - Naruto respondió seriamente. "De todos modos yo podría forzar el chakra del Kyuubi a ella y destruirla, pero sería envenenar Haría falta baa chan sí misma para poder estabilizarlo lo suficiente para eliminarlo." - Explicó Naruto.

"Baa-chan?" - Anko le preguntó.

"Mi abuela Tsunade" - Naruto respondió.

"HOLY SHIT, usted es su nieto?" - Anko medio gritó. Tsunade era una leyenda entre todos kunoichi. Era lo que todo kunoichi quería ser. Fuerte y hermoso y con derecho ... erm ... activos.

"Sí, pero lo guardes para ti. Ahora me di cuenta de que el sello, además de fugas chakra también envía algunos productos químicos a la corriente más propensos a crear adicción sangre y aumento de la resistencia y la fuerza del cuerpo. De cualquier manera yo necesitaría baa-chan para eliminar ya sea mediante el Kyuubi o no "- dijo Naruto y él podía ver la tristeza en su rostro. Tsunade había dejado atrás los años del pueblo.

"Hay una cosa que puedo hacer, ya vuelvo" - dijo Naruto y desapareció en un destello amarillo.

El Hokage y Anko de los ojos como platos. No se habían visto ese destello en más de catorce años.

"W-t-era eso?" - Anko tartamudeó.

El hokage logró recuperar el sentido y pidió "Ahora me crees?"

Anko sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza sin decir nada. Unos minutos más tarde Naruto reapareció en la sala con un gran pergamino en sus manos. Naruto puso el libro en el suelo y lo abrió para mostrar una variedad muy grande y compleja de sellado.

"Sit Anko en medio de los desplazamiento por favor." - Dijo Naruto y tiene una mirada de confusión. Él suspiró y continuó. "Puede que no sea capaz de eliminar el sello solo pero puedo colocar una restricción y el sello bloque que se bloqueará de forma permanente fuera del sello. Básicamente, usted tendría que forzar chakra del sello para activarlo y ya no tendrá el dolor constante "- explicó Naruto Anko y se sentó rápidamente en el desplazamiento.

"Está bien vamos a hacerlo" - dijo Anko está preparando para el dolor constante que dejarla.

"Puede doler un poco mientras se aplica el sello" - dijo Naruto.

"Estoy acostumbrado al dolor" - dijo Anko.

"Ok" - Naruto se acercó a Anko y puso su mano en su marca de maldición. Unos segundos más tarde estalló kanji de sus manos y se extendió a través de Anko y el pergamino.

"Ready?" - Preguntó Naruto y ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Fuja Hoin (método de sellado Evil)" - dijo Naruto, y en un instante todo el kanji comenzó corriendo hacia la mano que se coloca en su sello maldito. Anko se mordió el labio en el dolor, pero ella podía manejarlo. Después de unos minutos todo el kanji alcanza el sello maldito y formaron un anillo alrededor del sello maldito como llave.

Naruto apartó la mano y Anko relajado. "Hemos terminado. ¿Cómo te sientes?" - Preguntó Naruto.

Un segundo más tarde Anko estaba encima de él besando y apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo mucho que los celos del viejo Hokage que tenía un goteo o flujo de sangre en su nariz.

"Anko Ok tengo una novia que sabes?" - Naruto preguntó retóricamente.

"No te preocupes hijo. Además, era mi manera de decir gracias. A pesar de que todavía está aquí, ya no duele, apenas puedo sentirlo en mi cuello." - Anko dijo feliz.

"No hay de qué." - Naruto comenzó "oye jiji Qué crees que podría traer a Sasuke de aquí para que yo haga lo mismo con él?" - Preguntó Naruto.

El hokage asintió y dijo: "Jabalí". Justo delante de él apareció un ANBU y arrodillándose ante él.

"Hai Hokage-sama" - dijo el anbu.

"Tráeme Uchiha Sasuke" - ordenó la Hokage y el anbu izquierda.

Naruto se volvió hacia el Hokage. "¿Crees que aceptará tenerlo bloqueado?" - Preguntó Naruto.

"¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?" - La hokage dijo levantando una ceja.

"Te das cuenta de que tiene la intención de matar a su hermano, ¿no?" - Preguntó Naruto y el hokage asintió. "¿Y crees que con mucho gusto se olvide de este poder?" - Preguntó Naruto.

"Puedo ver su punto, pero tengo fe en que va a hacer la elección correcta" - dijo el viejo Hokage.

" **Es ingenuo TODAS Uchiha debe quemar. "-** Kurama dijo riendo maliciosamente.

" _Lo que el infierno Kurama, tengo sangre Uchiha_ "- Naruto gritando.

" **Tu padre y tú eres diferente Tú no eres de poder tontos hambre y no es arrogante, bueno, excepto cuando se está en medio de las batallas. "** - dijo Kurama

" _Yo sólo digo eso para molestar al enemigo si se enoja hará errores que aprovechará. "_ - contestó Naruto.

Esperaron unos minutos hasta que el Anbu apareció en la sala seguido de un enojado Sasuke quien, por lo visto, acaba de despertar de un sueño inducido de su Neji.

"¿Qué quieres?" - Dijo Sasuke mirando a Naruto.

"Necesitamos que se sientan en el centro de la espiral para sellar su marca de maldición" - respondió Naruto.

"¿Por qué querría hacer eso necesito ese poder?" - Dijo Sasuke.

"Idiota. Usted estaría dispuesto a ser utilizado como un títere para que pudieran matar a tu hermano?" - Preguntó Naruto.

"Cállate Usted no sabe nada y me encantaría dar mi vida si eso significaba para matarlo." - Dijo Sasuke y Naruto se limitó a sacudir la cabeza.

"Está bien. Siéntese en el libro de todos modos. Desde por ahora es imposible retirar el sello maldito de forma segura sin matar al anfitrión estoy aplicando un sello de supresión que permite la acogida de tener un mejor control sobre el sello." - Naruto y Sasuke sonrió explicó.

"Usted no debe usar. Puedo ver que el anfitrión tiende a desarrollar una adicción a su poder." - Naruto y Sasuke explicó simplemente se encogió de hombros.

"Fue un regalo y tengo la intención de usarlo" - dijo Sasuke y Naruto negó con la cabeza.

"Esto puede doler un poco" - dijo Naruto, pero no le importaba mucho. Hizo los mismos pasos que para Anko y puso su mano en su sello maldito. " Fuja Hoin (método de sellado Evil) "- dijo Naruto.

Sasuke gritó durante unos minutos y cuando se terminó de caer al suelo inconsciente.

"Jabalí, lo llevara a él habitación Debe estar agotada por el bosque de la muerte." - Dijo el Hokage y el anbu despegó.

"Nos vemos en cuatro días" - dijo Naruto y salió de la habitación seguido de un Anko muy feliz.

" _Usted sería muy orgulloso de su hijo Minato, Kushina "_ - la hokage pensó él también salió de la habitación. Tenía que hacer los preparativos para la fase final.

**# # 4 días más tarde # #**

Los próximos cuatro días pasaron sin ningún problema y fueron aburridos como el infierno. No se les permitía salir de la torre hasta el final de la segunda fase de los exámenes Chunnin. Durante estos cuatro días algunos equipos más llegaron a la torre. Tal como esperaba el equipo de taki y kumo también llegó.

Cada participante fue llamado a la escena y lo llenó con vistas al hokage. La sala de arena estaba prácticamente vacío. La habitación tenía una estatua gigante de un ninja que hace el sello de la mano del ariete. Había dos balcones, uno en cada lado de la habitación para los espectadores. Detrás de la estatua fue un cuadro eléctrico grande.

"En primer lugar quiero felicitar a todos por pasar a la segunda ronda de los exámenes Chunnin" - dijo el Hokage y algunos sonrió pensando que eran los mejores.

"Ahora-t" - la hokage comenzó, pero fue interrumpido por otro shinobi.

"¿Te importa si sigo Hokage-sama?" - Dijo el shinobi preguntó y el hokage negó con la cabeza.

"Mi nombre es Gekko Hayate y yo soy el supervisor de esta parte de los exámenes Chunnin" - dijo Hayate. Tenía el pelo castaño y corto y marcas oscuras bajo sus ojos. A pesar de que él era un hombre joven, que había pronunciado las líneas bajo los ojos, así como la tos crónica inexplicada que lo atormentaba. Llevaba el traje estándar de Konoha shinobi completa con un protector de la frente que llevaba un pañuelo, chaleco antibalas y sandalias shinobi regulares. También llevaba una katana con un protector de mano rectangular atado a la espalda.

"Antes de que podamos proceder tendremos que tener partidos preliminares" - dijo Hayate y los gennins estalló en protestas.

"¿Qué quieres decir con partidos preliminares?" - Preguntó Kiba.

"No esperábamos tanta gente para pasar el examen, así que hay que diluir los concursantes. Durante la tercera fase del examen de muchos nobles se asiste a los partidos y su tiempo es precioso para que no se desperdicia innecesariamente." - Hayate explicó y algunos estaban en contra de él.

"¿Por qué arriesgar la vida por esto?" - Alguien gritó.

"Creo que usted no entiende el significado de los exámenes Chunnin" - dijo el Hokage y todos se volvieron para mirarlo.

"Los exámenes Chunnin se utilizan para promover gennins prometedoras para Chunnin sin embargo, hay algo así como un objetivo fundamental. Los exámenes Chunnin son un sustituto para la guerra y para demostrar que el país que está compitiendo es fuerte. La fuerza de un pueblo es la fuerza de el ninja y la fuerza de su shinobi sólo florece en la vida y las batallas de muerte "- la hokage explicó.

"Al contar con shinobi competir en los exámenes Chunnin el país pueda demostrar su fuerza que se les adjudique un mayor número de misiones que traen más riqueza para el pueblo" - la hokage concluyó.

"Antes de empezar ¿hay alguien que quiera perder?" - Hayate preguntó y nadie dio un paso adelante.

"Muy bien, vamos a empezar ahora. Terminó el partido ya sea por nocaut, la muerte o menoscabo. Si me declaro el ganador del partido concluye entendido inmediatamente?" - Hayate dijo mirando en serio y todo el mundo asintió.

"Los nombres aparecerán en ese tablero eléctrico al azar" - Hayate explicó que la junta comenzó rebuscando entre nombres. "Ya que tenemos un número impar de participantes uno de ustedes hará avanzar de inmediato a la tercera ronda de los exámenes Chunnin." - Hayate explicó que la junta fue nombres al azar.

"Sabaku no Kankuro tendrá vía libre" - dijo Hayate.

" _Menos mal que puedo ir a la final sin mostrar mis habilidades. "_ - pensó Kankuro.

La junta empezó a ir a través de nuevos nombres hasta que se detuvo.

"¿Los Uchiha Sasuke y Ren Azumi paso adelante que el resto de ustedes por favor vaya a los balcones" - explicó Hayate y todo el mundo salió de la arena excepto Sasuke y Azumi que estaban mirando el uno al otro.

**# # En el balcón # #**

"Ir Sasuke-kun" - Sakura gritó animando a su Uchiha.

" _Bien podría ver si me entero de nada "-_ dijo Naruto activar su sharingan y procedió a analizar los partidos.

**# # Uchiha Sasuke vs Ren Azumi # #**

"Fighters listos?" - Preguntó Hayate y ambos asintió.

"Hajime" - dijo Hayate y saltó hacia atrás.

Tan pronto Hayate comenzó el partido Sasuke corrió hacia el enemigo fue a dar un patada baja. Como Sasuke esperaba Azumi saltó y Sasuke tomó esta oportunidad para continuar su rápida rotación y la colocación de una patada haciendo que su estómago de Azumi a volar a la tierra.

"Renunciar a usted no puede competir con los Uchiha" - Sasuke dijo con aire de suficiencia. Azumi lentamente se levantó y se limpió los labios que fue arrestado cuando se estrelló contra el suelo.

Azumi enfureció al ser derrotado en esa pequeña escaramuza hizo rápidamente sellos de la mano y dijo: " Doton: Spikes Tierra "golpeando sus manos en el suelo. El suelo delante de Azumi se elevó ligeramente y lanzó unos picos de roca a Sasuke con una velocidad moderada.

Sasuke esquivó rápidamente a todos ellos y gritó "Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu (Técnica de Phoenix Fuego)" y envió varias pequeñas bolas de fuego hacia el enemigo. Azumi no tenía la habilidad de esquivar a todos y tomó uno en la pierna izquierda y otro en el hombro lo dejó en el suelo un poco quemado y en el dolor.

". Ganador: Sasuke Uchiha MEDICS" - dijo Hayate y Sasuke con suficiencia sonrieron e hicieron su camino hasta el balcón junto a su equipo, mientras que los médicos iban a curar Azumi.

" _Ni siquiera necesitará Sharingan "-_ pensamiento Sasuke.

"Felicidades Sasuke-kun" - dijo Sakura con estrellas en los ojos al ver a su amada Sasuke-kun haciendo su camino por las escaleras.

"Por lo menos las únicas chicas fans que están aquí son Ino y Sakura" - dijo Naruto y se deslumbra tanto Ino y Sakura.

"Sabes Naruto-kun, soy una chica fan" - dijo ella y Naruto levantó una ceja.

"Tú eres?" - Preguntó Kurenai.

. "Por supuesto que soy chica fan de Naruto * tos tos *." - Hinata comenzó y se aclaró la voz. "* Chillido * Oh Naruto-kun es tan coooooool ¿Quieres salir conmigo?" - Preguntó ella con estrellas en sus ojos y su mejor cara de perro cachorro.

"No puedo decirte que no hime" - dijo Naruto riendo y la besó. Kurenai simplemente sudor cayó y Kakashi rió de sus travesuras.

"Awwww ... Necesito un novio serio" - dijo Ino con estrellas en los ojos que miran a ambos.

"Felicidades Sasuke" - dijo Kakashi

"Hn" - Sasuke gruñó Sakura haciendo chillar de alegría.

Vieron la tarjeta ir otra serie de nombres al azar.

"Haruno Sakura y Ino Yamanaka por favor paso a la arena para comenzar su partido" - dijo Hayate.

(A / N: Como cañones ni siquiera voy a molestar con esto)

"Debido a los dos competidores que son inconscientes, declaro este partido un empate" - dijo Hayate.

"Chicas Fan" - Yugito comenzaron "La desgracia de la kunoichi Si pasaron más tiempo de entrenamiento en vez de babear sobre el Uchiha allí no estarían golpeando uno al otro es simplemente triste.." - Dijo Yugito y todos asintieron de acuerdo con ella .

"Por lo menos ha aprendido a bofetada adecuadamente a alguien" - dijo Naruto y todos sudor cayó.

"Sabaku no Gaara y Miwa Fuji por favor paso a la arena para comenzar su partido" - dijo Hayate y Gaara usó su shunshin arena tradicional a la arena, mientras que su rival saltó.

**# # Sabaku no Gaara vs Miwa Fuji # #**

"Ready?" - Hayate preguntó. Fuji asintió con la cabeza y en el caso de la arena de Gaara dejó su calabaza y comenzó a bailar a su alrededor.

"Hajime" - dijo el supervisor y saltó lejos. Podía sentir el aumento de la sed de sangre de Gaara.

"Sand Shuriken" - dijo Gaara inmediatamente y envió a diez shurikens que hizo con su arena hacia el enemigo. Fuji no esperaba un ataque tan repentina e hizo una maniobra de evasión muy arriesgado por agacharse hasta el suelo.

Fuji se levantaba cuando notó sus pies estaban atrapados en algo. Miró hacia abajo y vio la arena envuelta alrededor de sus pies y rápidamente creciente. Fuji trató de luchar para liberarse, pero parecía más luchaba más rápido se envolvió alrededor de él.

Ni siquiera cinco segundos más tarde Fuji estaba completamente cubierto de arena. "Ataúd de arena" - Gaara dijo mientras acercaba su mano abierta hacia arriba. De repente, cerca de la mano y dijo: "Funeral de arena". Gaara cerrar su mano en un puño y de inmediato la arena alrededor de Fuji comprimido aplastándolo por completo. Fuji explotó en una lluvia de sangre que cubría casi toda la arena.

"Ganador: Sabaku no Gaara" - Hayate dijo un poco disgustado como alguien podría matar a esta facilidad, incluso más en un torneo.

"Le H-él-k mató" - Sakura dijo mientras se había despertado justo a tiempo para ver el final sangriento.

"Fuji" - Fuu murmuró para sí misma. A pesar de que, en su pueblo, sólo Shibuki le gustaba ella todavía no quería matar a nadie o whish su muerte por ese hecho.

" **Eso tanuki siempre quiso destrucción Todavía es una locura. "** - Kurama dijo Naruto.

" _Supongo que tengo que vencerlo si nos enfrentamos a off para probar mi punto "_ - Naruto respondió.

"Uzumaki, usted será el mío" - Gaara casi gritó señalando a nuestra rubia de pie favorito en el balcón.

"Ya te dije que no gire así" - dijo Naruto y esa frase enojado Gaara fuera como ella disparó una ola de arena hacia él.

Naruto miró la arena vino a él y antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, la arena envuelto alrededor de él y de inmediato lo aplastó.

"NARUTO" - Kakashi gritó y su vio a su hermano siendo aplastado. Gaara sonrió cuando él finalmente consiguió esta preciosa ofrenda de sangre a su madre. Rápidamente se quitó la arena para mostrar una virgen Uzumaki Naruto.

"¿Has hecho algo?" - Preguntó Naruto. Las reacciones fueron muy diferentes. Kakashi suspiró de alivio. Temari y Kankuro tenían sus mandíbulas en el suelo al ver que los ilesos rubia. Yugito miró a la rubia sospechosamente, a ella era un verdadero enigma.

Naruto hizo una shunshin sealless rápida y aterrizó justo en frente de Gaara. Se procedió a plantar un saque muy firme en su estómago y lo envió volando contra la pared. La arena no era lo suficientemente rápido para proteger y todo el mundo podía ver pequeñas grietas aparecen en su piel.

"Golpeó Gaara" - dijo Kankuro abanderado bañado. Nunca volvió a ver a su hermano ser golpeado por ese hecho y, sin embargo este chico rubio solo aparece delante de él y le da una patada como si nada.

"Así que no tiene otra capa de arena defensivo" - dijo Naruto mientras veía a Gaara se levanta y las grietas desaparecer.

"BASTA" - la voz del hokage rugió a través de la habitación de inmediato poniendo a todos en la atención. "Naruto pie hacia abajo y" - el hokage dijo señalando a Baki el equipo jonin arena "Controle sus estudiantes o le disciplinarlos para usted".

"Disculpas Hokage-sama" - dijo Baki inclinándose ante el Hokage. Eso Gaara casi arruinó todo.

(A / N: vs Tenten Temari estilo Cannon)

"Hyuuga Neji y Akimichi Chouji por favor paso a la arena para comenzar su partido" - dijo Hayate y Chouji consiguió un poco asustado, pero sin embargo los dos se dirigieron hacia abajo.

"Hajime" - dijo Hayate.

Tan pronto como comenzó el supervisor del partido Neji activó su Byakugan y cargo en Chouji. Chouji se asustó y comenzó a Sensha Nikudan descuidado (Tank Bullet Humanos). Chouji empezó a girar y va con buena velocidad contra Neji.

Neji le vio acercarse y rápidamente hizo un plan. Neji esquivó a un lado y puso su pie delante del camino de Chouji. Esta acción hizo Chouji tropezar con el pie y se elevan en el aire perdiendo rápidamente su postura y poner fin a la técnica y permitir que Neji le da unos buenos golpes Juuken que lo dejó inconsciente en el suelo.

"Ganador: Hyuuga Neji" - dijo Hayate.

"Era su destino de perder a mí" - dijo Neji con aire de suficiencia.

Neji subió la escalera y fue felicitado por Tenten. Él no lo sabía, pero ella estaba enamorada de él, pero incluso con la vista superior, estaba demasiado ciego para verlo.

"Hyuuga Hinata vs Karui de Kumo por favor paso a la arena para comenzar su partido" - dijo Hayate.

Hinata estaba saliendo cuando Naruto tiró de ella y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. "Por suerte" - dijo, y sonrió.

"Sé que no te gusta Kumo pero no abuse" - Naruto susurró oír y ella asintió.

**# # Hyuuga Hinata vs Karui de Kumo # #**

"READY?" - Preguntó Hayate y ver tanto movimiento de cabeza, dijo "Hajime".

"Mi día de suerte tengo la oportunidad de enfrentarse a un Hyuuga" - Karui dijo y se puso una mirada confusa de Hinata.

"Lo que quiero decir es que los Hyuugas especializan demasiado en Taijutsu, si mantengo mi distancia no se puede hacer nada de lo que se preguntan por qué nuestra anterior Raikage quería que su línea de sangre tanto." - Dijo Karui.

Hinata frunció el ceño. "Usted sabe, yo fui el que fue secuestrado el día" - dijo y Karui levantó una ceja.

". Eso significa que usted es la heredera de mi día de suerte, tengo la oportunidad de patear el culo y demostrar que los Hyuuga no valen nada" - Karui dijo sonriendo.

Hinata sonrió con tristeza. "Ya no soy la heredera Hyuuga o para el caso" - Hinata respondió.

"No lo entiendo" - dijo Karui.

"Lo que quise decir es que yo ya no pertenezco al clan Hyuuga Mi padre consideraba demasiado débil para ser la heredera del clan para que me marca con el sello de la jaula de pájaro y me desautorizó del clan." - Hinata explica y algunos en las gradas se quedaron sin aliento.

**Balcón # # # #**

"Eso es cruel, que salir de su hija porque ella es débil" - dijo Ino. Se preguntó qué pasaría si eso le pasó a ella.

Kurenai hervía dientes. Cuando se enteró de que ella no quería nada más que estrangular Hiashi. Para hacer eso a su propia familia, no es de extrañar que él envió a su propio hermano a la muerte.

**# # Hyuuga Hinata vs Karui de Kumo # #**

Karui no dijo nada. Ella nunca supo que los Hyuugas sería tan frío e indiferente. Ella se enteró de que eran arrogantes y estoica, pero esto era un nuevo mínimo.

"Al final, le agradecería a usted" - Hinata comenzó y ver la mirada confundida de Karui continuó "Si usted no me secuestran, Naruto-kun no me habría salvado y tal vez mi padre nunca me habría expulsado al. últimos años que he pasado con Naruto-kun fue mi momento más feliz, mi padre nunca se mostró el amor de nuestra compasión de ningún tipo, así que supongo que al final todo salió a la mejor "- Hinata llegó a la conclusión que muestra una pequeña pero verdadera sonrisa.

"Naruto-kun, ¿te refieres a ese chico rubio?" - Karui preguntó señalando a nuestra rubia favorita de ballenas en el balcón.

"¿Por qué me llamas chico somos de la misma edad" - dijo Naruto desde el balcón.

"Sí, él fue el que me encontró cuando estaba siendo secuestrado y logró mantener a raya y, finalmente, derrotar a mi secuestrador" - dijo Hinata y el ojo de Karui se amplió.

"P-Pero tenías seis años. ¿Cómo puede un niño de seis años mata a un jonin?" - Karui preguntó en shock.

Todo el que oyó tomó un tiempo para asimilar y se volvió hacia la rubia.

Naruto suspiró y respondió: "Eso es lo que pasa cuando la gente me subestima. Aunque yo tenía seis años yo ya era nivel gennin y soy muy astuto. Él me subestimó y pagó el precio." - Naruto explica y el público asintió lentamente.

Hinata sonrió recordando toda la diversión que tenía desde que comenzó a vivir con él. Enseñarle manera adecuada en la mesa, él golpeando con una almohada para que pudiera despertar, ocultando su ramen, ayudándole con sus travesuras, entrenamiento con él, viendo los cielos nocturnos y puestas de sol con él, viviendo con él, durmiendo a su lado y besándolo.

"Usted ha mencionado que si se mantenía su distancia de los Hyuuga, estaría bien, pero conmigo en que no se aplica. Les puedo asegurar que soy un maestro en el Juuken pero no se quedó sólo con que sea como yo quiero mostrar ahora "- dijo Hinata y se dejó caer a la posición básica Juuken.

"Ready?" - Preguntó Hinata y Karui asintió y cogió la espada de su espalda. Hinata canaliza chakra de su sello la muñeca y en un puf de humo que había en la mano un billete de veinte centímetros de largo sencillo filo espada recta. Empuñadura de la espada estaba lavanda con líneas blancas alrededor de los bordes.

"Así que ya sabes kenjutsu" - Karui dijo y corrió hacia ella. Karui saltó e hizo una barra vertical, sólo bloque Hinata con su propia espada. Hinata saltó hacia atrás e hizo unos sellos con las manos y gritó: " Suiton - Teppoudama (Bullet Agua) ". Hinata envió unas cuantas balas de agua comprimida a alta velocidad hacia Karui. Karui hábilmente evadió todos ellos y vio que chocaron con la pared y se quitan una buena parte de ella. Karui tragó saliva, si eso hubiera golpeado habría roto algunos huesos.

Karui una vez más se adelantó y dijo: "Cloud-Style: Deception Slice" e hizo un movimiento roza con la espada. Hinata fácilmente bloqueada pero Karui volvió a fumar revelando un tronco de madera. Hinata activó su Byakugan justo a tiempo para impedir una oscilación lateral de la espada de Karui y saltó hacia atrás ganando un poco de distancia de Karui.

Hinata sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de Kenjutsu. Prefería dagas a espadas. Dagas eran más fáciles de integrar con su estilo de Taijutsu y permitieron movimientos más rápidos sin dejar tantas aberturas.

Hinata canaliza chakra de viento para la espada y rápidamente cerró la distancia. Karui trajo su espada para bloquear. Mal movimiento como Hinata hizo algunos tajos rápidos y destruyó la espada de Karui dejándolo en pedazos en el suelo y Karui sosteniendo la empuñadura.

"¿Qué has hecho?" - Preguntó Karui conseguir enojado. Ese era su espada favorita.

"Después de algunas escaramuzas te puedo decir que eres mejor en kenjutsu que yo, así que tuve que cuidar de que canalizaba chakra viento para mi espada y destruido el suyo." - Explicó Hinata y una vez más corrió por sellos de la mano y le dijo: "Suiton - Suishouha (Explotar la onda de agua) ". Hinata expulsa grandes cantidades de agua a la arena de las inundaciones por completo el recinto.

**Balcón # # # #**

"No es posible. Eso es un A-rank jutsu agua. ¿Cómo puede tener suficiente chakra para eso?" - Kakashi se preguntó en voz alta y se volvió hacia Kurenai. "¿Qué has estado enseñando?" - Preguntó.

Kurenai simplemente sonrió. "No les enseño nada, todos los créditos van para Naruto" - dijo Kurenai y Kakashi volvió hacia Naruto.

"Te dije que he estado entrenando desde que tenía cinco años de edad Hinata se unió a mí cuando tenía siete años El último muerto y la chica tímida era todo una cubierta de engaño es mayor herramienta de un ninja..." - Dijo Naruto y todos volvieron la atención a la arena.

**# # Hyuuga Hinata vs Karui de Kumo # #**

"Raiton - Kangekiha (Rayo Estilo: Wave Emoción)" - Karui dijo y se canaliza chakra raiton través de sus manos y lo lanzó a través del agua a los golpes Hinata.

Hinata lo vio y se levantó para romper su relación con el agua. Fue a través de sellos de la mano y le dijo: "Fuuton - Daitoppa (Gran Avance)" y envió una ráfaga de onda que se interrumpió el ataque relámpago y Karui hizo perder el equilibrio.

Hinata aprovechó la oportunidad y se fue rápidamente a través de nuevos sellos de la mano y gritó su técnica favorita del agua "Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu (Dragón de agua)".Un dragón de agua salió del agua en el suelo y rápidamente se estrelló en Karui que no tuvieron tiempo de esquivar. Karui se envió estrellándose contra la pared y la golpeó con la presión del dragón de agua.

Karui estaba un poco aturdido por el impacto y se levantó lentamente pero Hinata apareció rápidamente junto a ella y le dijo: "Suiton - Suirou no Jutsu (Prisión de agua)". Una parte del agua se levantó y rápidamente formó una esfera que Karui atrapado en el interior y la dejó incapaz de moverse.

Hayate se sorprendió. La cantidad de habilidad a la chica aparece con jutsu de agua era de nivel jonin. Se las arregló para liberarse de su tartamudez y dijo: "Ganador: Hyuuga Hinata".

**Balcón # # # #**

"Ella ganó, ganó" - Naruto despertó al ver a todos en el balcón, excepto su equipo mirada en shock mientras Hinata se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Incluso el hokage fue sorprendido por la habilidad que mostró.

Kakashi se liberó de su shock. Él parpadeó ... y volvió a parpadear. Kakashi se acercó a Neji. "C-Puede usted comprobar sus niveles de chakra?" - Le preguntó a la tartamudez.

Neji activó su Byakugan y se congeló a lo que veía. "T-Eso es imposible Tiene niveles de chakra jonin élite ¿Cómo es eso posible Ella es una gennin y nada más que un fracaso.." - Dijo Neji.

"Si ella es un fracaso Me pregunto qué un genio podría hacer" - Kakashi pensó.

Naruto rápidamente abrazó a Hinata y su spinned alrededor. "Felicitaciones Hime" - dijo Naruto haciéndola reír.

"No eres más que un fracaso a depender de Ninjutsu sólo demuestra que no estaban destinados para el Byakugan." - Neji dijo con frialdad-.

"Entonces, si nos enfrentamos en la final voy a mostrar mi Juuken" - dijo Hinata.

"Omoi de Kumo vs Fuu del Taki por favor paso a la arena para comenzar su partido" - Hayate llamó.

**# # Omoi de Kumo vs Fuu del Taki # #**

"Ready?" - Preguntó Hayate y ambos asintió.

"Hajime" - Hayate llamó e inmediatamente dio un salto atrás.

Fuu fue rápidamente a través de algunos sellos de la mano y le dijo: "Mizu no Muchi (Látigo de agua)". Fuu aprovechó el agua existente y rápidamente hizo cuatro patas látigos agua que agarró los brazos y las piernas de Omoi y lo inmovilizó en el acto.

Fuu se le acercó por detrás y le dio un kunai en su cuello. "Rendimiento" - dijo Fuu. Omoi trató de luchar para encontrar una manera de liberarse de esta liga, pero no se movía.

"Me rindo" - dijo Omoi.

"Ganador: Fuu del Taki" - dijo Hayate.

**Balcón # # # #**

"Eso fue ... decepcionante" - dijo Asuma se observaba Omoi volver al balcón con la cabeza baja. Para ser sorprendidos y derrotados con un solo jutsu fue una pena.

"El hombre que esas cosas son muy ajustado, que no se movía" - Omoi dijo al tiempo que sumerge en su lollypop y moviendo la cabeza en la decepción.

"¿Qué afinidad tiene usted?" - Preguntó Naruto.

"Como la mayoría de la gente en Kumo he relámpago por qué?" - Omoi preguntó.

"Usted podría haber canalizado a través del chakra de rayo látigos y ya que son aguas que lo más probable haya debilitado lo suficiente para llevar a cabo un cambio" - explicó Naruto y la cara Omoi palmado.

"¿Cómo es que yo no pienso en eso" - Omoi preguntó y Naruto se encogió de hombros.

"Nii Yugito vs Aburame Shino por favor venga a la arena para comenzar el partido" - Hayate llamó.

"Buena suerte Shino" - dijo Naruto y Hinata asintió.

"Gracias, pero es poco probable que voy a ganar" - dijo Shino estoicamente dirigirse a la arena.

"Bueno, él está emocionado" - Asuma dijo.

**# # Aburame Shino vs Nii Yugito # #**

"Ready?" - Preguntó Hayate y ambos asintió. "Hajime" - dijo Hayate y saltó hacia atrás.

Inmediatamente, como dijo Hayate inicio Yugito saltó a la acción y cerrar rápidamente la distancia entre ella y Shino. Yugito saltó en el aire y realizar un drop kick. Shino trajo sus dos brazos en la formación de hacha y bloqueó la patada.

Shino rápidamente agarró su pierna y girando la lanzó contra la pared. Yugito retorció medio del aire y aterrizó con gracia en la pared como un gato haría.

**Balcón # # # #**

"Parece que la habilidad taijutsu de Shino como una mayor" - Kakashi dijo sorprendido.

"Desde que Naruto y Hinata estaban más avanzados que me dio más tiempo para centrarse en Shino también él es principal punto débil, como la mayoría de los usuarios de largo alcance, es taijutsu así que tratamos de obtener de él un estilo de taijutsu de tipo defensivo." - Kurenai explicado y Kakashi asintió.

"Go Shino, patear el culo" - Naruto gritó. Kurenai se limitó a sacudir la cabeza. Naruto podía derrotarla en un mástil y sin embargo, todavía tenía un comportamiento infantil.

**# # Aburame Shino vs Nii Yugito # #**

Yugito cayó de la pared y en el suelo y se agachó en los cuatro como un gato a punto de saltar sobre la víctima. Shino miró con mucho cuidado y comenzó a publicar sus errores. Yugito vio los insectos se dirigen hacia ella y le gritó "Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu (Técnica de Phoenix Fuego)". Varias bolas de fuego se estrelló contra los insectos de Shino y los envolvió en llamas.

Yugito sonrió, pero rápidamente dejó caer su sonrisa cuando se dio cuenta de que los errores se siguen llegando como si nada hubiera pasado a ellos.

"¿Cómo hiciste eso?" - Yugito preguntó.

"Mi mayor debilidad es el fuego, ya que puede destruir fácilmente mis errores, así que les recubre con chakra agua para protegerlos" - Shino estoicamente explicó.

"Supongo que tengo que subir el calor" - Yugito dijo sonriendo. " _Vamos Nibi "-_ Yugito dijo a su compañero.

" **En este gatito "** - Nibi respondió.

"Katon: Ao Goukakyuu no Jutsu (técnica de la bola de fuego azul)" - Yugito gritó y soltó una gran bola de fuego azul hacia Shino. Esta bola de fuego envolvió a los bichos e inmediatamente se convirtió en polvo. La bola de fuego continuó su camino hacia Shino.

"Doton - Doryuuheki (Wall Tierra)" - dijo Shino y un pequeño muro de tierra se levantó delante de él para protegerlo. La bola de fuego chocó con el muro de tierra y poco a poco comenzó a aplicar presión. La pared no tuvo una oportunidad con una bola de fuego alimentado bijuu y comenzó a resquebrajarse hasta que se desplomó.

Shino vio la pared empieza a agrietarse y de inmediato saltó de inmediato. Yugito espera que tal, por lo que ella estaba allí para saludarnos con un feroz golpe en la le dio un puñetazo, pero se transformó en insectos " _Bug Clon "_ - Yugito pensó que el clon se golpeó comenzó a rodearla. Yugito canaliza chakra del Nibi y uno a uno cada uno de los errores comenzaron a caer en el suelo muerto por chakra extremadamente venenoso del bijuu.

"Me rindo, que destruyó uno de mis colmenas y estoy bajo el chakra Sería ilógico continuar." - Shino respirando pesadamente.

"Ganador por forfeit Nii Yugito" - dijo Hayate.

**Balcón # # # #**

"Lo hiciste bien Shino" - dijo Kurenai y él asintió con la cabeza.

"Sí, sería muy difícil de ganar contra alguien como ella" - dijo Naruto.

"¿Qué es tan especial acerca de ella?" - Preguntó Sasuke, pero se sentía más como una exigencia.

"Digamos que ella es la número dos" - dijo sonriendo Naruto y Sasuke estaba a punto de saltar cuando Kakashi atrapó su hombro.

El hokage oyó eso y ya lo sospechaba. " _Eso significa que con ella hay 5 jinchuurikis aquí "_ - el hokage pensó.

"Nara Shikamaru vs Inuzuka Kiba por favor venga a la arena" - Hayate llama.

"Sí, el culo perezoso Tenemos éste en la bolsa." - Kiba aplaudieron y él recogió Akamaru y corrió a la arena.

**# # Nara Shikamaru vs Inuzuka Kiba # #**

"Ready?" - Hayate preguntó.

"Es cierto que somos" - gritó Kiba.

"Problemático, supongo que soy" - Shikamaru respondió.

"Hajime" - dijo Hayate y saltó hacia atrás.

" _Esto es tan molesto que no soy rival para la velocidad o la fuerza de Kiba ... "._ - Shikamaru pensó mientras se analiza Kiba y se le ocurrió un plan para derrotarlo.

Kiba inmediatamente dijo "Ninpou - Shikyaku no Jutsu (Técnica de cuatro patas)." Pudimos ver como Kiba se agachó al suelo en cuatro patas. Sus uñas se volvieron más alargada mientras sus colmillos y sus ojos adquirieron una sonrisa más feroz con ranuras verticales.

Kiba se adelantó con una impresionante velocidad y Shikamaru, el culo perezoso que es, decidió correr y evitar los muy sola huelga Kiba intentó. Esto continuó durante unos minutos hasta que Kiba se cansaron y saltó hacia atrás ganando cierta distancia.

"Luchar culo perezoso" - gritó Kiba conseguir enojado que él no lo golpeó una sola vez.

"Estoy luchando, problemático" - dijo Shikamaru y suspiró. Shikamaru fue a través de sus bolsillos y sacó una bomba de humo. Él tiró a Kiba y toda la arena donde Kiba se convirtió cubierto de humo.

Dentro de la nube de humo Kiba estaba convirtiendo rápidamente y comprobar todas las posiciones de averiguar qué es exactamente Shikamaru estaba tratando de hacer. Él comprobar la izquierda, derecha, arriba y la izquierda. Kiba estaba cansando de esto y punto de saltar cuando él se quedó inmóvil sin poder moverse.

Como el humo se disipó Kiba podía ver Shikamaru cuclillas con las manos en la junta de rata.

"¿Qué has hecho?" - Kiba le preguntó mientras se esforzaba por moverse. Kiba podía ver por el rabillo del ojo que Akamaru también estaba congelado en el mismo lugar.

"Kagemane no Jutsu (Técnica de Imitación Shadow) Success" - dijo Shikamaru.

"En el comienzo del partido cuando me contratan a taijutsu Puse algunas campanas pequeñas en ti. Cuando tiré la bomba de humo que bloqueaba su visión de mí, así que no podía ver lo que estaba haciendo. Desde que tenía las campanas yo fácilmente podría encontrar en medio del humo y conectado mi sombra a la suya que impiden que se mueva "- Shikamaru explicó.

"Forfeit" - dijo Shikamaru.

"Fine me rindo" - Kiba dijo enojado cómo resultó.

"Ganador por importe de: Nara Shikamaru" - dijo Hayate.

**Balcón # # # #**

"¿Quién pensó que el culo perezoso podría llegar a eso" - dijo Sakura con aire de suficiencia.

Asuma rió. "Usted sabe que yo le di un test de inteligencia y anotó 220 genio del niño y nunca tuvo una buena puntuación en la academia porque siempre estaba demasiado aburrido para hacer más." - Asuma dijo riendo a la conmoción de muchos.

"Just ligero por encima de ti" - Hinata susurró a Naruto.

Asuma más escuchó lo que dijo Hinata. "¿Qué quiero decir _algo_ sobre él? " - Asuma preguntó.

"Exactamente eso Naruto hizo un test de inteligencia que todo el mundo sin embargo, en la academia que anotó menos de 50 lo que significaría carencia severa de las funciones cognitivas Sin embargo hemos probado unos a otros en el país y que anotó 210.." - Explicó Hinata y todos mandíbula golpeó el suelo .

"¿Cómo puede la última muertos tienen tan alto coeficiente intelectual?" - Asuma preguntó.

"De la misma manera que Shikamaru era casi el último lugar tiene también" - dijo Naruto riendo. "Pero yo no soy el único Mi Hime aquí también anotó 200 puntos." - Dijo Naruto y se reía de sus caras. El en último lugar y la chica tímida eran genios. " _Esto nunca pasa de moda "_ - pensó Naruto.

"¿Cómo se pregunta qué más qué te escondiste?" - Asuma le preguntó y él se encogió de hombros.

"Uzumaki Naruto vs Rock Lee por favor el paso a la arena para el partido" - Hayate llamó.

"Parece que estamos a Lee. Quiero probar mi Dragon Fist contra su Goken (Puño fuerte) así que ¿qué utilizo solamente taijutsu sin linaje ni siquiera?" - Preguntó Naruto.

".. ESO ES LA OTRA COSA MÁS YOUTHFULL COMO NUNCA DIJO QUE ME ACEPTO LETS MUÉSTRELES EL PODER DE LA JUVENTUD" - Lee gritó haciendo que todos mueca ante el tono.

"TAL OPONENTE YOUTHFULL DEBE HACERLE SU RIVAL ETERNA" - gritó Gai.

"SI GAI-SENSEI" - dijo Lee.

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

Tanto el maestro como los estudiantes se abrazaban unos a otros en la playa ya que el agua se precipitó entre ellos y chocar contra las rocas. Las lágrimas se veían brillando como el sol se estaba poniendo.

"KAI! KAI!" - Naruto gritó. " _Kurama HELPPPP "-_ Se declaró a su pareja.

" **No funciona, ¿qué clase de genjutsu es esta** "- dijo Kurama mientras corría hacia la parte posterior de su sello y cerró los ojos con sus colas.

"¡Espera!" - Sakura gritó Naruto haciendo dar marcha atrás cuando ya estaba bajando a la arena. "Hay una línea de sangre?" - Preguntó Sakura.

"Sí, quiero" - dijo Naruto y se desecha más cuestión se volvió a salir de nuevo.

"¿Cómo puede un clan menor huérfano y un perdedor como tú una línea de sangre?" - Sasuke preguntó con aire de suficiencia. Naruto apretó los puños temblando de ira. Casi se canaliza el chakra del Kyuubi pero Kurama logró sostenerlo.

Naruto logró calmado. "Sabes Sasuke Un día usted va a comer todas esas palabras, no son tan especiales como usted piensa Además la gente dice que mi línea de sangre es el más fuerte del mundo?." - Dijo Naruto.

"Por favor, dobe El sharingan es el linaje más poderoso del mundo." - Dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

"Si usted lo dice" - Naruto dijo riendo mientras se abría camino por las escaleras. La gente que sabía que tenía el sharingan rió de su juego de palabras.

**# # Uzumaki Naruto vs Rock Lee # #**

"Ready?" - Preguntó Hayate y ambos asintió.

"Match final de la competición preliminar Uzumaki Naruto vs Rock Lee HAJIME." - Dijo Hayate y saltó hacia atrás.

"Los dos estamos genio dura palabra Lee Vamos a mostrarles el poder de taijutsu." - Dijo Naruto y se metió en su postura. La pierna izquierda frente a la derecha con ambas rodillas flexionadas, el brazo izquierdo estirado con la palma de la mano frente al enemigo, mientras que el brazo derecho estaba enrollada alrededor de la cintura con el puño.

Lee tenía una postura más sencilla. Estaba de pie derecho con el brazo izquierdo detrás de la espalda y el brazo derecho apuntando al enemigo con una palma recta.

**Balcón # # # #**

"Strange" - Gai reflexionó "Nunca había visto ese particular postura antes" - Gai pensado enfermería voz alta la barbilla mientras pensaba.

"Esa posición pertenece al estilo de taijutsu de su padre con algunas modificaciones que Naruto integrado en ese país." - Dijo Hinata

"Pensé que Naruto era un huérfano" - Sakura preguntó.

"No es más que su padre le dejó pergaminos con sus jutsus" - Hinata explicó.

"¿Quién era su padre?" - Preguntó Sakura.

"No es mi lugar de decir" - respondió Hinata y Sakura frunció el ceño.

"Debe haber algún chunnin desconocido que se emborrachó y murió en una misión" - dijo Sasuke y Kakashi estaba a punto de romperle el cuello por no respetar su sensei.

**# # Uzumaki Naruto vs Rock Lee # #**

Como dijo Hayate empezar, Rock Lee de inmediato comenzó a correr a Naruto. Él cerrar la distancia en poco tiempo. Lee saltó y dijo: " Konoha Senpuu (Leaf Whirlwind) "y trató de darle una patada. Naruto llevó su brazo derecho y bloqueó la patada.

Lee saltó hacia atrás y Naruto inmediatamente se arrepintió de bloqueo que, como su brazo se sentía un poco adormecida.

Como Lee tocó el suelo se fue otra vez a gran velocidad hacia Naruto y ambos participan en una feroz despliegue de taijutsu. Debido al hecho de que Naruto pudiera usar chakra para potenciar sus músculos, tenía una ligera ventaja en la velocidad en ráfagas cortas que eran perfectos para sus contadores rápidos.

La batalla continuó hasta que Lee consiguió rápidamente más allá de sus defensas. Lee se agachó debajo de Naruto y le dijo: "Konoha Shoufuu (Leaf Rising Wind)". Lee intentó un gancho con los pies en Naruto, pero se las arregló para rodar y esquivar.

Mientras Naruto estaba rodando intentó barrer las piernas de Lee sólo para hacerle saltar hacia atrás y eludir también.

Tan pronto como Lee tocó el suelo desapareció en un estallido de velocidad. Naruto miró a su alrededor hasta que sintió Lee arriba. Él levantó la vista justo a tiempo para bloquear un drop kick de gran alcance con los dos brazos. Naruto rápidamente agarró su pierna y tiró Lee en el suelo. Lee centrifuga y aterrizó sin problemas en el suelo.

"Su taijutsu es muy bueno Naruto-kun, como se espera de mi eterno rival" - Lee dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Naruto se estremeció y respondió "S-Sure Lee, eternos rivales». Naruto sabía que podría haber firmado su sentencia de muerte allí mismo, pero este partido fue muy fue un muy buen compañero de entrenamiento en taijutsu, pero ella siempre usaba su estilo suave puño. Naruto nunca se enfrentó a un usuario de Goken.

Incluso pensó Naruto tenía la ventaja de la velocidad que a veces consiguió en un puñetazo o una patada, pero Lee parecía quitárselas como nada más que un pequeño rasguño. Pero esta diferencia de velocidad fue casi eliminado por la experiencia de Lee en taijutsu ponerlos iguales en habilidad.

Esta vez, Naruto se hizo cargo y corrió hacia Lee. Naruto lanzó un golpe descuidado que Lee dio un paso fácil lado, pero eso era lo que Naruto quería. Tan pronto como entró Lee lado su golpe Naruto levantó las manos en el suelo para mantenerse a sí mismo y usó sus piernas para la cabeza de caja Lee entre sus pies. Naruto con un rápido movimiento de sus tobillos lanzó Lee en una pared que no vio venir y no pudo bloquear.

**Balcón # # # #**

"Impresionante - Gai sorprendido con ese movimiento particular, que logró dar con firmeza Lee algún daño.

"Estilo de taijutsu de Naruto incorpora adjudicar de movimientos acrobáticos Podría haber roto el cuello de Lee con eso." - Hinata explicó Gai y los ojos se agrandaron. Gracias a Dios que su alumno estaba vivo.

**# # Uzumaki Naruto vs Rock Lee # #**

"No me esperaba tal técnica de ti Naruto-kun" - Lee dijo que él se levantó y se sacudió el polvo.

"Lee, quitárselos" - Gai le gritó desde el balcón.

Lee escuchó lo que dijo su sensei y se sorprendió. "Pero pensé que sólo podía eliminarlos si era para proteger a alguien importante para ti" - dijo Lee.

"No es más que esta vez me voy a dar permiso para eliminarlos" - dijo Gai.

Lee lo oyó y sonrió. Se sentó en el suelo y se quitó el peso que llevaba bajo sus calentadores de naranja piernas.

" _. Así que utiliza ponderaciones yo sabía que esto no era todo su poder "-_ Naruto pensó y se considera la eliminación de sus juntas, pero que esperaría a ver si era necesario.

**Balcón # # # #**

"Simplemente quitando un poco de peso no va a hacer nada" - dijo Sakura. Observó Lee quitó pesos y colocarlos en el suelo y causó un accidente que sacudió a toda la arena.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron ante el peso que tenía.

"¿No fue un poco demasiado Gai?" - Preguntó Kakashi y Gai se burlaba.

"¿Cómo puede siquiera estar con tanto peso?" - Yugito gritó. ¿Cuál era con estos ninjas hoja, eran todos locos.

**# # Uzumaki Naruto vs Rock Lee # #**

"YOSH Ahora puede mover libremente." - Dijo Lee y Naruto perdió la pista de Lee.

Naruto ni siquiera se logró a parpadear como Lee apareció justo en frente de él y pronunció un poderoso puñetazo directo a la cara que envió a Naruto caer al suelo.

Naruto se levantó lentamente como Lee apareció junto a él y le dio una patada en el estómago y lo envió a la pared. Naruto se levantó lentamente como Lee apareció a su lado. Lee se agachó y le dio una patada en el aire. Antes de que Naruto pudiera procesar la situación ya estaba en el aire. Él parpadeó justo a tiempo para ver a Lee dio un drop kick y lo envía a la tierra estrellándose contra el suelo de cemento duro. El suelo agrietado de la presión y la liberación de una nube de polvo.

**Balcón # # # #**

"Eso es algo de velocidad" - dijo Kakashi.

"Increíble, yo ni siquiera veo nada" - dijo Sakura.

" _¿Por qué no puede mi pista sharingan esa velocidad Él no es nada más que una falta de definición. "_ - Sasuke pensó mientras hervía dientes.

"Parece que Naruto se hace" - dijo Asuma mientras fumaba su cigarro.

"Yo no estaría tan seguro" - Kurenai respondió con una sonrisa de complicidad y se puso caras confusas de Kakashi y Asuma.

**# # Uzumaki Naruto vs Rock Lee # #**

Naruto se levantó lentamente y sacó unas rocas que se encontraban cerca del cráter que causó. Él se sacudió el polvo y vio su chaqueta arruinada.

"Sabes que me gustaba esta chaqueta" - dijo Naruto y todos sudor cayó como él permaneció tan tranquilo cuando acaba de ser cayó a la tierra.

Naruto levantó la mano derecha y puso un sello medio tigre y dijo "Gravity Seals KAI". Todo su cuerpo ardía lentamente y atenúa.

"Usted no es el único que entrena con pesas Lee aunque prefiero sellos resistencia" - dijo Naruto mientras flexionaba sus músculos para acostumbrarse a la nueva corrió con velocidad cegadora hacia Lee. Lee no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada como Naruto tomó una página del libro de Lee un puñetazo fijamente a la cara y lo envió al suelo.

**Balcón # # # #**

"Rápido" - dijo Kakashi. "Parece como si Kurenai derecha También tuvo peso en." - Dijo Kakashi y Kurenai asintió.

"Pero yo no lo veo quitando pesas Kakashi-sensei?" - Preguntó Ino.

"Naruto no estaba pesos físicos Estaba usando lo que se llama los sellos gravedad Estos sellos fueron inventados por el Yondaime Hokage y básicamente restringir el movimiento del cuerpo por lo que se pone más fuerza para seguir.." - Explicó Kakashi e Ino asintió.

"Quiero que esos sellos" - Sasuke exigió.

"Lo siento, pero no puedo darle. Sólo pueden ser aplicados por alguien muy versado en los sellos y son muy peligrosos para cualquier persona que no conoce a los sellos. Si usted no sabe cómo utilizar adecuadamente los que no pueden poder desactivarlos durante una batalla dando al oponente una gran ventaja "- Kakashi explica con un tono serio.

"Entonces, ¿cómo puede usar ese dobe ellos?" - Preguntó Sasuke al ver Naruto consigue pasos por delante de él. Ese poder debe ser suya.

"Al parecer, él es muy bueno con los sellos y un maestro del sello" - Kakashi dijo ante la sorpresa de todos.

"Pero pensé que necesitabas muy inteligente para saber que" - Sakura preguntó.

"Entonces supongo que Hinata estaba diciendo la verdad acerca de su coeficiente intelectual" - Kakashi dijo riendo.

**# # Uzumaki Naruto vs Rock Lee # #**

Ambos participan en una batalla de taijutsu vicioso. Para cualquier persona abajo jonin que no eran más que desdibuja a tales velocidades. La potencia y la velocidad que estaba detrás de esos ataques fue suficiente para destruir por completo cualquier hueso que salió al oponente.

Cada golpe o patada solo le dieron, el oponente lo bloquearon y se envía una onda de choque a toda la arena.

Lee desapareció en un estallido de velocidad y apareció rápidamente detrás de Naruto y lanzó un puñetazo. Naruto cogió el golpe con las dos manos y la llevó Lee frente a él y le dio un puntapié en el estómago. Lee simplemente se encogió de hombros.

. "Como esperaba yo soy más rápido, pero usted tiene más fuerza" - dijo Naruto.

"Así es" - Lee dijo mientras recuperaba el equilibrio y se desenredó sus ligaduras en ambos brazos. Lee desapareció y apareció rápidamente junto a él Naruto y rodillas en el estómago. Naruto doble sobre y Lee le dieron patadas en el aire.

Naruto estaba en el aire cuando Lee apareció junto a él y le tocó la espalda. Ligaduras de Lee fue rápidamente sus brazos y se envuelve alrededor de Naruto. Lee tomó Naruto y ambos empezó a girar muy rápido y va en rápido a la tierra "Omote Renge (Frente Lotus)".

" _Esto va a doler "_ - Naruto pensó mientras giraba y se dirigía de cabeza al suelo con altas velocidades.

BOOM!

Una onda de choque masiva se escuchó por toda la habitación, Lee envió a Naruto en el suelo haciendo un gran cráter. Mucho más grande que el que estaba previamente allí.Lee estaba en el lado al ver la nube de polvo se asiente y vio a Naruto en el suelo.

"Ohhhh" - Naruto apenas dijo mientras se levantaba del cráter y se puso caras desencajadas de todos. "Eso duele como el infierno ya estoy lamentando no usar mi línea de sangre." - Dijo mientras se levantaba y flexiona el cuello y se sacudió la ropa.

"¿Cómo puede ponerse de pie después de eso?" - Preguntó Lee cuando estaba empezando a cansarse. Ese movimiento fue prohibido por su maestro debido a la cifra que se necesita en sus músculos.

"Yo canalicé chakra a mi cuerpo para la fuerza y disminuir el impacto, pero aún así me dolió como el infierno" - dijo Naruto mientras se preparaba para continuar el ataque. "Ya es hora de mostrar el verdadero poder de mi estilo de taijutsu" - dijo Naruto.

Lee no quería darle tiempo para recuperarse y rápidamente corrió hacia él y le dijo: " Konoha Senpuu (Leaf Whirlwind) ". Naruto ya conocía esta iniciativa y aprovechó la oportunidad. Él vio el lanzamiento se aproxima y le dio un codazo pierna de Lee.

Lee se volcó en el dolor y lo crió su pierna. "Lo siento, Lee, pero mi estilo de taijutsu verdad tiene la intención de dirigirse a los puntos débiles y la presión a lo largo del cuerpo humano que no pone suficiente presión para romper los huesos favor rendición no quiero hacerte daño.." - Dijo Naruto.

"No puedo abandonar. Gai-sensei me perdone, pero tengo que hacer esto." - Lee dijo y se levantó. Llevó sus brazos frente a su pecho en una forma x. Naruto se vio sus venas comenzaron a aparecer debajo de sus pieles y sus pieles comenzaron a ser más rojo.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Lee estaba a punto de hacer. "Lee no los puede abrir, esto se está saliendo de control" - dijo Naruto.

"Yo no puedo renunciar, porque esta es mi manera nindo" - dijo Lee.

"Kaimon (Puerta de apertura) KAI" - Lee dijo que sus venas empezó a recibir más definido bajo su piel.

"Kyuumon (Puerta de la Curación) KAI" - Lee dijo, y comenzó su pone roja.

"Seimon (Puerta de la Vida) KAI" - dijo Lee, y un aura verde podría verse formando alrededor de su cuerpo.

"Shoomon (Puerta del Dolor) KAI" - dijo Lee.

"Tomon (Puerta de cierre) KAI" - dijo Lee, y el aire a su alrededor comenzó a girar él debido a grandes cantidades de chakra estaba dando cuenta de alrededor.

**Balcón # # # #**

"Tú le enseñaste cómo abrir las puertas?" - Dijo Kakashi. "¿Estás loco?" - Le preguntó.

"No quiero escuchar esto de ti. Él no puede usar ninjutsu o genjutsu. Taijutsu es lo único que tiene." - Gai respondió.

"Puedo ver el chakra alrededor de su cuerpo, lo cual es increíble." - Dijo Sakura mientras observaba con asombro el poder que irradiaba de Lee.

"Quiero que me enseñes este Kakashi-sensei" - dijo Sasuke.

. "NUNCA Las puertas son extremadamente peligrosos Hay ocho puertas en el cuerpo humano Si abre todos a ganar temporalmente un impulso de la fuerza que puede superar un Kage, pero luego de su muerte.". - Kakashi explica.

"Lee los está usando. Entonces eso significa que va a morir?" - Preguntó Sasuke.

"Uno se muere si se abre la puerta octava y última Sin embargo, si su cuerpo no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar el esfuerzo de las puertas inferiores se puede morir fácilmente, así Es por esto que es una técnica muy peligrosa.." - Explicó Kakashi y Sasuke resopló.

**# # Uzumaki Naruto vs Rock Lee # #**

"Realmente eres increíble Lee. Pero no puedo perder aquí también y me prometiste solo taijutsu que sólo me deja esto como mi última carta de triunfo.

"Kaimon, KYUUMON, Seimon, Shomon, Tomon KAI!" - Dijo Naruto y explotó con chakra.

**Balcón # # # #**

"WHAAATTT?" - Kakashi gritó al ver a Naruto tan fácilmente abrir cinco puertas. "¿Cómo va a abrir las puertas, así, que está loco?" - Dijo Kakashi.

"KURENAI" - Kakashi comenzó "¿Le enseña esto?" - Kakashi preguntó con voz peligrosa.

"No, yo ni siquiera sabía que podía hacer esto" - dijo Kurenai tan sorprendido.

"Relax" - Hinata comenzó y llamó la atención de todos. "Él sabe lo que está haciendo. Cualquier persona puede abrir las puertas siempre saben dónde se encuentran en el cuerpo humano. Puedo abrir ellos también. Puedo ir hasta cuatro." - Hinata dijo y todo el mundo la miraba en estado de shock.

Kakashi tragó saliva y le reveló su sharingan para ver la batalla que estaba a punto de seguro. "¿Cuántas puertas se puede abrir?" - Preguntó Kakashi.

Hinata sonrió y gritó: "Naruto ir todo el poder".

**# # Uzumaki Naruto vs Rock Lee # #**

Naruto rió ante el entusiasmo Hinata estaba mostrando y decidió mostrarlos.

" _Kurama prepárate que voy toda su fuerza. "_ - dijo Naruto sonriendo.

" **Honestamente no tiene moderación "** - Kurama respondió.

"Keimon (Alegría de la Puerta) Kyoomon (Puerta de Choque) KAI" - dijo Naruto y él estaba rodeado por un aura azul.

**Balcón # # # #**

"Siete Puertas" - dijo Kakashi apenas de pie. Sakura, Ino y la mayor parte de los gennins eran más débiles en el suelo. La cantidad de energía que Naruto estaba desatando fue empujando el aire de todo el mundo.

**# # Uzumaki Naruto vs Rock Lee # #**

"Shimon (Puerta de la Muerte) kaii" - dijo Naruto y todos los ojos se agrandaron. Músculos de Naruto se salieron completamente cosechando su armadura de malla y camisa que la cabeza dejando su torso desnudo. Naruto comenzó a caminar hacia Lee, cada paso que daba el suelo bajo sus pies agrietados. Sus ojos estaban completamente azul y sus pieles eran de color rojo. Su sudaba copiosamente y que le dio un aura azul alrededor. Su cabello estaba fluyendo en el aire y ligeramente brillante.

**Balcón # # # #**

"H-él abrió la última puerta" - dijo Kakashi mientras caía de rodillas.

"No te preocupes" - dijo Hinata con calma y todo el mundo la miraba "Hay cinco personas en todo el mundo que puede abrir todas las puertas y en vivo y Naruto es uno de ellos" - Hinata concluyó.

"Y-Quieres decir que puede abrir la última puerta y l-live?" - Gai preguntó y ella asintió con la cabeza.

Gai tragó saliva y volvió su atención a la arena. Este fue un momento de su vida. Para poder ser testigo de las ocho puertas se abrieron.

**# # Uzumaki Naruto vs Rock Lee # #**

" **Ready Lee?** "- preguntó Naruto. Su voz adquirió un tono más profundo debido a todas las puertas abiertas. Lee tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza muy despacio para no querer ver lo que iba a pasar con él.

Naruto desapareció en un estallido de velocidad que ni siquiera el hokage podía seguir. Ni siquiera sharingan de Kakashi logró seguirlo.

Lee miró a su alrededor, cuando de repente sintió un dolor atroz en el estómago. Miró hacia abajo y vio a Naruto con el puño incrustado en su pecho. Lee salió volando. Antes de que pudiera darle a nada, Naruto apareció debajo de él y le dio un rodillazo en la espalda y lo mandó por los aires.

Naruto desapareció y apareció una vez más por encima de Lee en el aire. Naruto Lee golpeó con tal fuerza que envió una onda de choque ATRAVES toda la arena. Cualquier observación tuvo que asegurar a sí mismos con el chakra de pie.

Lee estaba a punto de chocar contra el suelo cuando Naruto tiró de él por sus ligaduras brazos y le dio un drop kick en el pecho y se envía estrellarse contra el suelo. Cuando Lee se estrelló, a todo el edificio shacked y la arena fue volado en pedazos. El Hokage y jonins que estaban viendo tuvieron que abandonar lo contrario recibirían a plena potencia de la onda expansiva.

Naruto cayó al suelo y se arrodilló. Incluso pensó que podría sobrevivir abrir todas las puertas que tomó un gran peaje en su cuerpo.

Hayate se acercó a Lee para ver si estaba en una pieza. Él se le acercó y le tocó el cuello y sintió un pulso débil de él.

"Ah-Ah ganador por nocaut:. Uzumaki Naruto" - dijo Hayate tartamudez. Chasqueó de sus golpes y le gritó "MEDICS".

**Balcón # # # #**

Nadie dijo nada de la cantidad de energía que sólo muestran. Se preguntaban cómo incluso Lee logró sobrevivir a tales ataques brutales.

Vieron Naruto caminando lentamente hacia ellos. Se dieron cuenta de que estaba respirando pesadamente.

"Así que eso es el poder de la ocho puerta" - Gai dijo mientras corría hacia su estudiante caído.

"A-¿Estás bien Naruto?" - Preguntó Kakashi.

Naruto se hundió en el suelo y se apoyó contra la pared. "Sí, sólo necesito un poco de sueño y voy a estar de vuelta en poco tiempo" - respondió.

"Tú no eres humano" - Yugito dijo mientras se acercaba a Naruto.

"Es curioso, porque si no fuera por la bola de pelo que habría muerto" - dijo Naruto riendo demasiado el shock y la confusión de muchos de los otros. "Es probable que no sobreviviría. Cualquier persona debajo de la quinta no sobreviviría a abrir la última puerta. No me gusta puerta aberturas porque tengo mejores opciones pero prometo Lee una única batalla taijutsu. No voy a ser capaz de moverse hoy bien "- dijo Naruto.

"¿Conoces a alguno de ellos?" - Sasuke preguntó con aire de suficiencia tratando de obtener toda la información que pudo.

"Bueno, una de las cinco personas que pueden sobrevivir hay tres en aquí No soy yo, Killer Bee." - Dijo Naruto señalando hacia el Kumo equipo jonin "y hay Fuu" - Naruto concluyó señalando Fuu el miembro del equipo de Taki.

"¿Por qué son tan especiales" - preguntó Sasuke y todo el mundo se puso tenso.

"No me corresponde a mí decir Sasuke" - Naruto respondió y se puso de pie. Sasuke frunció el ceño a la rubia.

"Los concursantes se reúnen up" - dijo Hayate y todo el que pasaba estaba de pie frente a Hayate.

"Es Lee bien?" - Preguntó Naruto.

"Bueno ... De acuerdo con los médicos, sus músculos son triturados, que como algunos huesos rotos de un hombro dislocado y una conmoción cerebral." - Hayate respondió y todo el mundo miró a Naruto que estaba empezando a sentirse mal por lo que hizo.

"No te preocupes, que tendrá que estar en la cama durante tres semanas antes de que pueda volver a caminar, pero él estará bien." - Dijo Hayate y Naruto suspiró de alivio.

"Las finales para el examen de este año chunnin se celebrarán en el escenario principal de un mes de tiempo Aquí está la red torneo Tome una buena mirada.." - Dijo Hayate y les mostró el papel.

Hyuuga Hinata vs Neji Hyuuga

Fuu vs Nii Yugito

Sabaku no Temari vs Nara Shikamaru

Uzumaki Naruto vs Sasuke Uchiha

Sabaku no Gaara vs Sabaku no Kankuro

"Parece que voy a ser capaz de mostrar el verdadero poder del sharingan" - Sasuke sonrió a Naruto.

Naruto rió y rió y Sasuke se enojó. ¿Qué es tan divertido "- preguntó Sasuke.

"Voy a darle a usted el Sharingan es una herramienta increíble, pero que por sí sola no es suficiente." - Explicó Naruto.

"Usted nunca sabrá el verdadero poder del sharingan y te lo hará saber en la final" - dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

"Creo que vamos a probar que está linaje está más desarrollado" - dijo Naruto sonriendo. Todos los que estaban en la sala se limitó a observar y comenzó a considerar que Sasuke tenía un deseo de muerte. Bloodline o no la cantidad de energía Naruto desató aquí fue suficiente para incluso dar Kakashi y Gai un plazo para su dinero.

"Creo que también nos enfrentamos cada primo otro yo te mostraré lo que es un fallo que eres." - Dijo Neji a Hinata con su sonrisa arrogante tradicional.

"Tal vez, pero no voy a renunciar" - dijo Hinata sonriendo.

"Ok. Concursantes es posible salir de la sala de verlos a todos en un mes Naruto se quedan Quiero hablar con usted." - Dijo el Hokage y él asintió con la cabeza.

**# # Con el Hokage # #**

"Felicidades Naruto-kun, aunque te sacó un movimiento peligroso" - la hokage dijo en un tono serio.

"Sé que nunca usaría las puertas ya que tengo mejores opciones, pero quería darle a Lee una batalla taijutsu." - Explicó Naruto y el hokage asintió.

"¿Qué va a hacer durante este mes gratis?" - Preguntó el Hokage.

"Tren por supuesto. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?" - Preguntó Naruto.

"Bueno, ya que tanto usted como Hinata pasó y Kurenai sólo puede entrenar a una persona efectivamente pensé que me gustaría mencionar que su dios padre llegó ayer a la aldea" - dijo el Hokage y observó la reacción de Naruto.

"Mi padrino? ¿Quién es él?" - Preguntó Naruto preguntándose quién hizo su padre elija.

"Mi hijo Jiraya y uno de los compañeros de tu abuela" - respondió el hokage y observaron la mandíbula de Naruto cayó al suelo.

"¿Te refieres al Jiraya del sannin?" - Preguntó Naruto preparándose para perseguir al hombre para la formación.

"El único" - el hokage respondió riendo. "Debería estar en las aguas termales ...".

Naruto no pensar mucho en él y salió rápidamente a las aguas termales de conocer a su padrino. Su padrino fue el Jiraya del legendario tres. Realmente debería ser capaz de todo tipo de técnicas de gran alcance enseñar y ser muy fuerte y seria persona. ¿Cierto?

¿Te gusta? R & R


	17. Chapter 17

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: NO POSEE NARUTO O SUS PERSONAJES

Zenko: Cuando dije que Anko le dio un beso que decía besa la mejilla no los labios. Mi mal.

No sé lo que pasó con la última parte de la historia. Parecía bien de palabra.

**Capítulo 17 - Introduzca el Pervert**

Naruto salió de la pista principal y encontró a su equipo que lo esperaba.

"Todo bien?" - Hinata preguntó.

"Si el anciano me dijo mi padrino estaba en la ciudad que ni siquiera sabía que tenía uno." - Naruto respondió riendo.

"El Padrino? ¿Quién es él?" - Preguntó Kurenai.

"Jiraya del sannin" - dijo Naruto y se reía de sus caras. "Lo sé, he tenido la misma reacción cuando jiji me dijo".

"¿Cómo vamos a hacer esto sensei?" - Preguntó Naruto.

"Bueno, yo no puedo entrenar al mismo tiempo, de lo contrario, sería injusto, ya que probablemente enfrentarán en la final" - dijo Kurenai.

"Usted puede dar su tiempo completo a Hinata-chan. Voy a molestar a mi padrino de algún tipo de formación." - Dijo Naruto.

"OK" - contestó Kurenai.

"Nos vemos más tarde en Hime casa" - dijo Naruto. La besó en la mejilla y se fue.

**# # De Konoha Hot Springs # #**

Naruto caminaba por Konoha en dirección a un objetivo. Conoce a su padrino en las aguas termales. Aguas termales de Konoha eran relativamente pequeñas en comparación con otros destinos exóticos, pero fue suficiente para que un pueblo como Konoha.

Naruto caminó tranquilamente por el pueblo, que aún estaba cansado de abrir todas las puertas y consiguió reprendió por Kurama que tenía que curarlo. No hay dolor, no hay ganancia no?

Naruto llegó rápidamente a su destino y lo encontró sorprendentemente tranquilo en el exterior. Normalmente, en un día caluroso como éste debe encontrar las aguas termales con más invitados. Al final, era mejor así.

Naruto entró en las aguas termales y se dirigió hacia el mostrador de recepción. Sentado en la silla detrás del escritorio era mujer de unos cuarenta años de edad. Tenía la longitud del cuello de pelo negro y ojos marrones.

"Buenas tardes, me gustaría saber si hay alguien llamado Jiraya utilizando las aguas termales". - Preguntó Naruto.

"No que yo sepa querida" - contestó ella y Naruto levantó una ceja ante su tono amable "Hay un par de kunoichis pero la sección masculina está completamente vacío" - terminó, explicó.

Naruto suspiró y salió. Cuando él salió fuera se dio cuenta de que estaba allí Ebisu.

"Peeping en las mujeres más pervertido de armario?" - Preguntó Naruto haciendo Ebisu salto.

"Ese comentario grosero soy un caballero." - Ebisu explicó.

. "Claro, claro, eso está sonrojando y tienen un pequeño hilo de sangre en la nariz" - Naruto dijo señalándolo.

"Tonterías". - Ebisu le dijo agitando off "¿No deberías estar entrenando He oído que se enfrenta a Uchiha Sasuke Es un prodigio que sabes?.?" - Dijo Ebisu.

"Sí, sí, Sasuke es genial Sé vez que conduzco el culo en el suelo delante de todos que nadie va a decir eso otra vez." - Naruto sonriendo.

"¿De verdad crees que puedes derrotar a un Uchiha No obstante, el novato del año?" - Preguntó Ebisu.

"Incluso un gennin puede matar a un kage" - Naruto respondió ante la sorpresa de Ebisu. "Además en lugar de mirar a escondidas ¿no deberías estar entrenando Konohamaru?"- Preguntó Naruto.

Ebisu pensó por un momento y volvió con la excusa perfecta para estar allí. "Estaba probando el agua caliente para ver si era bueno, así que Konohamaru podría entrenar control de chakra" - Ebisu declaró con aire de suficiencia frotando el puente de la nariz.

" _se cree que engaña a nadie? "_ - Naruto pensó. Naruto estaba a punto de responder cuando oyeron risas procedentes de la azotea del manantial. Tanto escaneado el área y encontró a un hombre con un telescopio pequeño asomándose a las mujeres que estaban tomando un baño.

"No voy a tolerar este tipo de comportamiento en mi presencia" - Ebisu gritó y corrió hacia el hombre.

" _Tsk ... arruinando mi investigación "_ - el hombre piensa como él entró en erupción en un puf de humo y reveló un sapo. El sapo envió rápidamente la lengua y la envolvió alrededor Ebisu golpeándolo en el suelo y le saber inconsciente.

" _Uhm ... sapos. "_ - Naruto pensó mientras miraba al hombre. Era un hombre alto, de largo hasta la cintura, de punta el pelo blanco recogido en una cola de caballo, con dos golpes de hombro de longitud que enmarcaban los dos lados de la cara. Él también tenía líneas rojas que corrían por debajo de los ojos y llevaba un protector de la frente con cuernos con el kanji de "Aceite". Él también tenía una verruga visible en el lado izquierdo de la nariz. Llevaba un corto kimono camisa verde y pantalones a juego, bajo el cual llevaba una armadura de malla que muestra de las mangas y las piernas de su traje. Su atuendo se completa con protectores de manos, un cinturón negro simple, sandalias de madera tradicionales japoneses, un haori rojo con dos círculos amarillos simples a cada lado, y un pergamino en la espalda. Él también tenía un tatuaje en su mano izquierda, que se parece a uno que tiene en su Gama también.

"¿Estás Jiraya?" - Preguntó Naruto mientras se enfrentaba al hombre.

Jiraya miró a la joven rubia preguntando quién era. De pronto empezó a bailar y decir "Puedo parecer otra sannin pero no hay lugar en el que puedes esconderte de mí. Desde el norte, este, oeste y sur ... las mujeres se arrodillan ante mí ... Soy el galante Jiraya "- dijo Jiraya cuando dejó de bailar para ver Naruto lo miraba.

" _¿Por qué está todo el mundo en el pueblo idiota El viejo es un pervertido, Kakashi siempre llega tarde, mi abuela es jugador y ahora mi padrino es un idiota y un pervertido "-_ Naruto pensó y suspiró y se preguntó por qué su padre lo recogió de todas las personas.

" _Ahora que lo pienso ... Me pregunto quién es mi madrina "_ - Naruto pensó en sus pensamientos.

"¿Eres realmente mi padrino?" - Preguntó Naruto realmente no quieren saber la verdad.

"El Padrino? ... N-Na-Naruto?" - Jiraya preguntó el chico rubio. Ahora que lo miraba realmente parecía Minato. Había crecido bien desde la última vez que lo vio, que fue de alrededor de cuatro años de edad.

"Hai" - Naruto respondió.

"Has crecido" - dijo Jiraya cuando se le acercó y se arrodilló a su nivel.

"El hombre debe ser una lady killer Creo que acabo de encontrar mi próxima fuente de inspiración." - Dijo Jiraya riendo y dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

"Me pregunto por qué mi padre le eligió" - Naruto respondió mientras su mirada se movió.

"Y ya sabes quién es tu padre?" - Jiraya preguntó con sus ojos se abrieron.

"Sí, lo conozco desde que tenía cinco años desde que no sabes, supongo que no has estado en el pueblo desde entonces." - Dijo Naruto y el sapo sabio asintió.

"Si estás aquí ¿y tú me ayudas a entrenar para los exámenes Chunnin?" - Preguntó Naruto y Jiraiya pensó por un momento antes de comenzar a reír.

"Voy a entrenar con una condición" - dijo Jiraya.

Naruto sabía que lo más probable es lamentarlo, pero preguntó: "¿En qué condiciones?"

"Quiero que me consigas un poco de" fruta "madura" - dijo Jiraya riendo perversamente mientras haciendo gestos con los brazos para formar la figura de una mujer elegante.

Naruto palmeó la cara ante una sonrisa vino a los labios. "Tengo algo mejor para ti" - dijo Naruto sonriendo a la que Jiraya levantó una ceja. Activó su sharingan mostrar su poder a Jiraya.

Antes de Jiraya siquiera podía decir nada, Naruto miró a los ojos y dijo: " Magen: Harem Viendo Técnica "y Jiraya fue arrastrado a unas termas que poco se parecía a Konoha, pero no lo eran.

"Jiraya-kunnnn" - una chica rubia dijo mientras se acercaba a Jiraya que ya estaba sumergido en el agua. La niña tenía el pelo rubio claro y ojos marrones con una marca en forma de diamante púrpura en la frente. Ella tiene un cuerpo esbelto pero lo que realmente se destacó fueron sus senos copa DD.

"Tsunade-hime supe que me amabas Ven aquí." - Dijo Jiraya cuando casi se desmayó por la pérdida de sangre.

" _¿Dijo Tsunade Oh diablos no? "-_ Naruto pensó antes de terminar abruptamente la técnica.

Jiraya puso mala cara. "Aléjate de baa-chan pervertido" - Naruto gritó señalándolo.

"? Baa-chan Y sharingan Usted tiene un montón de explicar?" - Jiraya dijo en un tono serio.

"Está bien pero no puedes decirle a nadie aún. ¿Qué quieres saber primero?" - Preguntó Naruto.

"¿Cómo tienes el sharingan?" - Preguntó Jiraya.

"Mi padre nunca te dije, pero mi abuelo era Madara Uchiha ..." - dijo Naruto y sonrió a la cara. Jiraya fue abatido en suelo con la mandíbula.

"¿M-Ma-Madara No puede ser" - dijo Jiraya tartamudez y permitiendo que su cerebro para procesar la información.

"Por lo que me dijo mi padre, Madara-jiji no murió en su pelea con Hashirama-jiji Años más tarde, mi padre nació y cuando la esposa de mi Madara-jiji murió dejó mi padre en el pueblo." - Explicó Naruto y Jiraya asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada.

"¿Qué quieres decir de lo que tu padre te dijo?" - Jiraya preguntó con curiosidad.

"Yo en realidad no sé cómo lo hizo, pero cuando desperté mi sharingan a los cinco años de edad que apareció en mi paisaje mental y le expliqué todo." - Explicó Naruto.

" _Sin duda, es posible que brat siempre fue un genio "_ - Jiraya pensó mientras se procesa la información.

"Me pregunto cómo nunca se enteró" - dijo Naruto y chasqueó Jiraya de sus pensamientos conseguir una cara confusa de él. "Lo que quiero decir es que, por ejemplo, el Rasengan creó fue derivado de la pelota bestia de cola. Él lo vio con su sharingan. No podía copiarlo pero podía ver cómo funcionaba y después de un poco de esfuerzo, se creó esta "- dijo Naruto y le tendió la mano mostrando su Rasengan perfecto.

"Puedes hacer el Rasengan. Quién lo enseñó a usted?" - Preguntó Jiraya. No es todos los días que vio un chico de catorce años tire un jutsu A-rank.

. "Nadie que yo leí de mi padre desplazamiento y capacitado Pero yo prefiero el Raikiri o Chidori para las batallas, yo sólo uso el Rasengan cuando tengo que destruir algo." - Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

"R-Raikiri" - preguntó Jiraya y su rostro palideció cuando vio la mano de Naruto chispa de electricidad. "¿Qué clase de monstruo es usted?" - Preguntó Jiraya.

"A Fox" - Naruto respondió riendo el culo cuando la mandíbula de Jiraya cayó.

"Creo que no puede sorprender a más Ahora dices lo que estaba a punto Tsunade ser su abuela." - Dijo Jiraya.

"Exactamente eso, ella era la madre de mi madre. Mi madre era Uzumaki Kushina ¿verdad?" - Preguntó Naruto y Jiraiya asintió. "El verdadero nombre de mi madre era Senju Kushina y ella era la hija de Senju Tsunade" - Naruto explicó.

"Sabía que Tsunade tenía una hija, pero me enteré de su muerte. Nunca me di cuenta que era Kushina." - Jiraya pensó en voz alta. "Que miembro del clan Senju y el clan Uchiha hace" - dijo Jiraya.

"Más o menos" - dijo Naruto. "¿Sabes dónde está Tsunade le prometí al anciano que iba a traerla de vuelta, después de todo ella todavía me tiene de la familia?" - Naruto concluyó.

"Buena suerte con eso, se perdió todo y dejado el pueblo para siempre he tratado de hablar con ella, pero no es bueno supongo que tal vez usted puede, después de los exámenes Chunnin iremos a buscarla.." - Dijo Jiraya . "Cualquier más sorpresas que tienes?" - Preguntó.

"No. No creo que tenga nada más" - Naruto respondió: "Así que va a entrenar me Baka ero-sennin?" - Preguntó Naruto.

Jiraya se contrajo a su apodo. "No me llames así baka Fine te voy a enseñar un par de cosas Vamos a otro lugar.." - Contestó.

**# # Con Naruto y Jiraiya # #**

"Ok voy a enseñar esta técnica asesino" - dijo Jiraya y golpeó su palma en el suelo y estalló en el humo que revela un sapo con un gran rollo en su lengua.

"Convocatoria contrato ya tengo uno." - Dijo Naruto y el ojo de Jiraya se crispó.

"Lo que uno tiene?" - Preguntó Jiraya.

"Foxes" - Naruto respondió, tiene una cara confusa de Jiraya.

"No hay contrato zorro" - dijo Jiraya con los brazos cruzados.

Naruto se mordió el pulgar y pasó por sellos de la mano y cerró la mano en el suelo. Cuando se disipó el humo apareció Kinto.

"Este es un seguimiento de Kinto zorro" - Naruto zorro y Kinto dieron Jiraya su sonrisa zorro.

"¿De dónde sacaste eso?" - Preguntó Jiraya.

"Kyuubi lo dio a mí" - dijo Naruto y Jiraiya era dios golpeó.

"Ya hablaste con él?" - Preguntó Jiraya y Naruto asintió con la cabeza "Ten cuidado Foxes son conocidos por ser astuto." - Dijo Jiraya.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza. " _Si supiera que la jaula de Kurama estaba abierta que se asustaría "-_ Naruto pensó riéndose. "Así que cualquier cosa que me puede enseñar?" - Preguntó Naruto.

"Está bien vamos a empezar con esto ..." - Dijo Jiraya. ". Las siguientes parejas de Jutsus son de mi propia creación Utilice su sharingan, es más fácil de memorizar los sellos" - dijo Jiraya y Naruto activó sus ojos.

"Ninpou - Hari Jizou (Aguja Guardián) "- dijo Jiraya y de inmediato su pelo creció un formaron una capa alrededor de su cuerpo para protegerla. "Tu turno", - dijo.

"Eso está bien, me pregunto lo que la mina se verá así ya que soy rubia." - Dijo Naruto y realizó el mismo que Jiraya. Después del tercer intento Naruto podría realizar este jutsu sin esfuerzo y podía confiar en él para el combate.

"Good Recuerde que este jutsu sólo protege de B-filas y abajo." - Explicó Jiraya y Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

"Además, si usted tiene la intención de confiar en este jutsu para la defensa debe dejar que tu cabello crezca un poco como la mía, así que sería más rápido usar" - Jiraya explicó. "Ahora, quiero comprobar si su rasengan está a la altura Clash con la mía." - Dijo Jiraya y Naruto levantó una ceja.

"Quiero ver si el poder de compresión, rotación y en general es lo suficientemente bueno" - explicó Jiraya y Naruto asintió y ambos saltaron hacia atrás unos metros frente a la otra.

Tanto abalanzó con sus palmas hacia sí y le gritó " Rasengan "al mismo tiempo. Ambas esferas se enfrentaron entre sí tanto lucha por la supremacía. El enfrentamiento continuó durante unos segundos hasta que ambas esferas explotaron y se envían tanto Jiraya y Naruto volando en direcciones opuestas. Rápidamente recuperar su sentido y aterrizó en el suelo sin muchos problemas.

"Su rasengan es bueno" - dijo Jiraya. "Ah, por cierto, que estás enfrentando en la final?" - Le preguntó.

"Estoy frente a la 'última' Uchiha" - dijo Naruto riendo.

"Él va a estar en un infierno de paseo cuando se entera de que él no es el último Uchiha." - Jiraya dijo riendo.

"Ero-sennin" - Naruto gritó, y los ojos de su sensei se crispó. "Usted entrenado mi padre ¿no?" - Preguntó y Jiraya asintió antes de continuar. "¿Sabes cómo se formó el Hirashin?" - Le preguntó.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" - Jiraya preguntó hasta una comprensión lo golpeó "No me digas que se puede utilizar también?" - Le preguntó.

"Sí, he terminado mi versión de la fórmula shiki hace un par de meses, pero es difícil para mí hacer múltiples saltos en rápida sucesión que tienden a chocar con algo." - Explicó Naruto.

"Usted dijo que terminado su versión de la fórmula shiki". - Jiraya indicó con la mano en la barbilla "¿Qué tan bueno eres con los sellos?" - Le preguntó.

"Sello de nivel maestro 10" - declaró Naruto y Jiraiya se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero murmurando algo y rubias genio.

"Sé que su padre solía entrenar mediante la colocación de sellos Hirashin en varios lugares por lo que es un poco como un circuito creo que también entrenó su agilidad y flexibilidad, así Él tenía el mismo problema, ya que cuando comenzó.". - Jiraya explicó .

"Gracias, lo haré" - dijo Naruto. "Ero-sennin me he estado preguntando, ¿sabes quién es mi madre es Dios?" - Preguntó y Jiraya levantó una ceja.

"Madrina Creo que su madre eligió Hyuuga Hana Hana y al cabo Hiashi fueron sus padres los mejores amigos?." - Explicó mientras Jiraya remising sobre algunos recuerdos divertidos.

"La madre de Hinata-chan ¿Quién hubiera sabido?" - Dijo Naruto.

"Lo que hace que sea tan sorprendente?" - Preguntó Jiraya.

"Hinata es mi novia" - dijo Naruto y que envió Jiraya en un ataque de risa pervertidas haciendo tic del ojo de Naruto y me pregunto si era prudente decirle que

. "Sabía que eras un rompecorazones, usted va a hacerme rico igual que sus padres." - Dijo Jiraya.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" - Naruto preguntó confundido, pero cuando se trataba de su padrino ya esperar cualquier cosa.

"Yo soy el autor de estos libros increíbles" - dijo Jiraya y tomó un libro de naranja ya demasiado familiar de su ropa. "Uno de estos libros se basa en sus padres" - dijo Jiraya riendo como una niña de ventilador con un hilo de sangre en la nariz.

"Usted espiado mis padres?" - Preguntó Naruto, pero era más una declaración. Jiraya asintió muy orgulloso de sus logros. "Si lo haces a mí y Hinata te meto un Raikiri por el culo" - dijo Naruto y Jiraiya se estremeció ante la idea.

"Cálmate que era sólo una broma ... o no" - dijo Jiraya riendo el culo al ver su expresión.

"¿Eres realmente un Sannin?" - Preguntó Naruto cada vez más dudoso de su supuesto sabio sapo de un padrino.

"Olvídalo. Vamos a continuar el entrenamiento." - Dijo Jiraya y pensó por un momento.

"¿Has probado a usar el poder del Kyuubi?" - Le preguntó.

"Ya puedo pleno poder del Kyuubi" - dijo Naruto para gran sorpresa de Jiraya.

"¿Qué quiere decir todo el poder?" - Preguntó Jiraya.

"Cuando conocí a mi padre a los cinco años de edad, abrió la jaula del Kyuubi para que pueda acceder a todo su chakra" - Naruto explicó.

"Tú puedes controlar?" - Jiraya dijo asombrado. Había sólo unas pocas personas en la historia que podrían controlar el poder de un bijuu. Eran Yagura la Sanbi Jinchuuriki y Killer Bee Jinchuuriki del Hachibi.

"Ese es el punto. Usted no los controlas, se trabaja con ellos." - Explicó Naruto.

"¿Me estás diciendo que son" amigos "?" - Le preguntó.

. "Casi y estoy buscando una manera de ponerlo en libertad que no se merece estar encerrado y se utiliza como un arma" - dijo Naruto.

"No parece una locura lo que si usted está tratando de ponerlo en libertad y Minato abrió la jaula supongo que no era su culpa que Kyuubi atacó hace 14 años" - dijo Jiraya.

"Exactamente, cuando estaba naciendo alguien atacó a mi madre y se retira el Kyuubi de ella Luego usó el sharingan para controlarlo y atacó el pueblo." - Explicó Naruto.

"Pero sólo Madara consiguió controlarlo" - dijo Jiraya.

"Sé que a partir de los libros de historia sin embargo, mi padre sabía que no era Madara Después de todo, mi padre reconocería chakra de su padre." - Dijo Naruto.

"Eso tiene más sentido Su padre era un maestro del sello no había forma el sello se rompería con él presente." - Dijo Jiraya. " _Debo decirle sobre el Akatsuki Parece mucho más maduro entonces los niños de su edad y que ya es fuerte? "_ - Jiraya pensó.

"Yo no estaba pensando en decirte esto, pero veo que eres lo suficientemente maduro para entender" - dijo Jiraya un tono muy serio.

"¿Qué pasa ahora?" - Preguntó Naruto.

"Hay un grupo de delincuentes S del ranking llamado Akatsuki y ellos son de la bijuu" - dijo Jiraya.

"¿Por qué no puede ser mi vida simple" - dijo Naruto mientras se sentaba en el suelo. "Mi vida ha sido desde su nacimiento como una misión de rango S me odiaba por casi todo el mundo y ahora voy a estar perseguido por ninjas nivel kage." - Dijo suspirando.

"Va a tener a la intemperie, pero usted tiene la gente que se preocupa por ti quieres que yo, el hokage su novia y yo apuesto a que tiene más amigos." - Dijo Jiraya y Naruto asintió lentamente. "Se aferran a los que se preocupan por usted e ignorar el resto." - Concluyó.

"Supongo" - dijo Naruto.

"¿Cuál es tu sueño?" - Preguntó Jiraya.

"Para llegar a ser Hokage" - dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa.

" _El mismo sueño que a sus padres que voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para guiarlo allí. "_ - Jiraya pensó. "Entonces no te rindas Lucha por lo que quieres." - Dijo Jiraya.

"Nunca me doy por vencido y nunca me rindo por eso es mi camino del ninja" - dijo Naruto con renovado vigor cuando se puso de pie. Jiraya sonrió. Naruto recuerda lo que gran parte de Minato y Kushina que daba miedo. Tuvo la inteligencia de Minato con la personalidad de Kushina.

"Vamos, te invito a cenar algo" - dijo Jiraya.

"Sí, ramen aquí vamos" - dijo Naruto y Jiraiya se congeló.

" _NOOOOO, NO ramen "_ - Jiraya pensó mientras lloraba lágrimas de anime en su mente.

¿Te gusta? R & R

Siguiente capítulo: Calm Before The Storm


	18. Chapter 18

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: NO POSEE Naruto, Hinata HACE.

**kooloowarrior** : Es fanfic por una razón. En esta historia Hinata fue secuestrada cuando tenía 6 años de edad. Quería una situación similar como Minato y Kushina.

**Oniix:** Por supuesto. Si alguna vez fue establecer realmente lo gratis que sería cerca de su muerte, pero yo estaba hablando de otro tipo de libertad xD

**devilzxknight86** : Si estamos hablando de el nombre Hana tomé desde aquí.

www. 20000-names/female_japanese_names. htm

www. 20000-names/male_japanese_names. htm

Si marca los nombres de los miembros del equipo de Fuu que también pertenecen a estos sitios web.

**Capítulo 18 - Calm Before the Storm**

Una semana había pasado desde el final de la segunda fase de los exámenes Chunnin y todo el mundo estaba ocupado entrenando o reunión de información sobre los adversarios. Naruto estaba entrenando con su padrino Jiraya. El hombre era un pervertido, pero Naruto tuvo que admitir que el hombre era fuerte y con ganas.

Naruto no tenía mucho para prepararse contra su oponente Sasuke. Fue a la academia con él y como la mayoría de Uchiha Sasuke favoreció Jutsus fuego y confió en su sharingan.

Hinata estaba entrenando con Kurenai. Naruto no sabía mucho de lo que estaba haciendo y por una buena razón. Después de todo lo que terminará muy probablemente para arriba frente a él en la final por lo que debe tener algunas sorpresas para la rubia.

Si miras atentamente se daría cuenta de que tanto Naruto y Hinata estaban enfrentando "los miembros del clan por así decirlo. Naruto se enfrenta a Sasuke y ambos eran jugadores con sharingan y Hinata se enfrentaba a su primo Neji y ambos eran usuarios Byakugan.

Naruto recordaba de los preliminares todos los detalles de las peleas. Una ventaja del sharingan es que se concede de memoria fotográfica de usuario, esa es la razón por la cual el Sharingan es capaz de copiar jutsus. Neji y Hinata eran principalmente usuarios Taijutsu con Hinata ser un muy buen usuario Suiton. Fuu fue un error y el usuario Suiton sino también la Nanabi Jinchuuriki. Yugito era un usuario de fuego y muy flexible en Taijutsu y también el Nibi Jinchuuriki. Temari era un viejo usuario de rango de viento para que su Taijutsu debe ser baja. Shikamaru el usuario sombra y, al igual que Temari, fue el tipo a largo plazo por lo que su Taijutsu debería ser su punto débil. Kankuro se desconoce, ya que no se resistió. Y por último está Gaara, el usuario arena y el Ichibi Jinchuuriki.

**# # Naruto & Hinata # #**

Naruto y Hinata estaban tumbados en el sofá con Hinata envuelto en los brazos de Naruto con la espalda contra su pecho. Ellos eran relajante después de un largo día de entrenamiento.

"¿Cómo fue la formación?" - Preguntó Naruto le preguntó mientras le acariciaba el pelo suavemente.

"Bueno, le pedí a Asuma-sensei para algún tipo de formación en dagas y cuchillos de trinchera taijutsu" - Hinata respondió.

"Dagas uh Ellos le convengan, bellas y mortales." - Dijo Naruto. Ella se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a él y lo besó suavemente y puso su cabeza en su pecho.

"La adulación le conseguirá en ninguna parte" - dijo, y se rió entre dientes.

"Oh usted viene ahora es verdad, eres hermosa" - dijo y ella se sonrojó ligeramente.

"Por cierto que necesito algunos consejos sobre la manipulación de un rayo" - dijo.

"¿Hiciste el ejercicio hoja haciéndola desmoronarse?" - Preguntó Naruto y ella asintió con la cabeza. "Ahora tiene que ser capaz de canalizar grandes cantidades de raiton chakra Usted puede hacer lo mismo con un par de rocas Puesto que es más difícil de canalizar chakra a través de ellos, es necesario aumentar la cantidad de salida hasta que las rocas se rompe.." - Explicó y ella asintió.

"¿Y cómo fue su entrenamiento con el pervertido ir?" - Hinata preguntó y él se echó a reír. Naruto le habló de su padrino y la forma en que él era el autor del Icha Icha que Kakashi le gusta tanto.

"Además de lo posible cuando se tiene un idiota de un padrino que está constantemente distraída con su investigación" - dijo Naruto suspirando. "Él me enseñó algunos Jutsus Katon es la única naturaleza que compartimos." - Explicó Naruto.

Hinata se acurrucó más profundamente en Naruto pecho. Ella siempre estaba sorprendido por la calidez que siempre y siempre nos sentimos seguros en su unos minutos hasta que Naruto recordó algo que habló con Jiraya.

"Hey Hime?" - Preguntó Naruto y tarareaba en respuesta. "¿Sabía usted que su madre era mi madrina?" - Le preguntó.

"¿En serio?" - Hinata preguntó mientras levantaba la cabeza y los ojos clavados en él.

". Según Ero-sennin sus padres eran los mejores amigos de mi padre vaya usted a saber" - dijo riéndose.

"Me pregunto lo que mi padre vio en Hiashi" - Naruto pensó.

"Sabes, creo que mi padre no era tan malo." - Hinata dijo en voz baja lo que Naruto levantar una ceja. "Yo tenía tres años, pero me parece recordar que él siendo amable conmigo. Cuando murió mi madre se volvió frío y los ancianos no ayudó. Entonces fui secuestrado y el resultado de mi secuestro forzado padre de Neji para ser asesinados y entregado a Kumo como pago. Creo que me culpa de que, si hubiera sido más fuerte no habría sido secuestrado ". - Explicó.

"Fue mi culpa, si yo hubiera sido más fuerte" - dijo Hinata desgarrar. Naruto la levantó y limpió sus lágrimas con sus manos. Él la abrazó y ella se acurrucó en su pecho.

"No fue tu culpa tenías seis años nadie podría haber esperado que defenderse contra un jonin.." - Explicó Naruto aliviar sus preocupaciones.

"Pero se las arregló para matar" - contestó ella con voz débil amenaza con romperse.

"... Eso fue suerte pura y simplemente tuve mi sharingan y Kurama Sin ambas cosas me habría matado al instante creo que no me mató porque quería que mi línea de sangre también" - Naruto susurró a ella y ella asintió con la cabeza lentamente . Siguió abrazándola durante unos minutos y se sintió su tensión lentamente hasta fácil.

Hinata lo era todo para él. La gente como Naruto, jinchuurikis, no importa donde vivan crecen en un mundo de dolor, de sufrimiento y odio. Vivir en un entorno como este nunca es bueno y mucho menos cuando se encuentre niño que crece. Para gente como Naruto que rara vez se mostraron ninguna bondad o el amor que les hace muy protectora de esa persona, ya que les dio algo que nunca tuvieron. Este es el caso de Naruto, Hinata fue la primera persona que lo ames realmente profunda e incondicionalmente por lo que es muy protector con ella y haría cualquier cosa para hacerla feliz y seguro.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" - Preguntó Naruto mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas secas. Ella asintió con la cabeza y se acurrucó más cerca de él, ella siempre encontró consuelo y seguridad en él.

De repente hubo un puf de humo en el centro de la habitación donde estaban. Después de que el humo se disipó se revela como un zorro.

"Hola Kyofu ..." - Dijo Naruto.

**(FLASHBACK)**

_**# # Bosque de la Muerte # #**_

_Equipo 8 acaba de entrar en las puertas del bosque de la muerte a punto de ace el examen._

_"Los hombres esperan hasta que quiero hacer algo" - dijo Naruto y pasó por sellos de la mano. "Summoning Jutsu" - dijo Naruto y Kyofu apareció._

_"¿Qué necesitas?" - Kyofu preguntó._

_"Necesito que permite espiar a Kabuto, algo sobre lo que no está bien. Sus niveles de chakra están cerca de jonin y sin embargo suspendió seis veces. Aquí ..." - Dijo Naruto y le mostró la tarjeta e chakra secreto robado desde la cubierta de Kabuto. "Huele y usted será capaz de encontrarlo" - dijo Naruto._

_"Lo tengo que voy a ir." - Dijo Kyofu y Naruto asintió._

**(FLASHBACK FINAL)**

"Entonces, ¿te has enterado?" - Preguntó Naruto.

"Ese tipo Kabuto está trabajando con Orochimaru encontré hablando en el bosque de la muerte." - Dijo Kyofu.

" **Te dije que olía a las serpientes "** - Kurama gritó y gritó Naruto mentalmente.

"Las cifras, Kurama dijo que olía a las serpientes." - Naruto dijo suspirando. Se informará a la Hokage después. "¿Algo más?" - Le preguntó.

"Sí. También he oído hablar de la Kabuto jonin arena sobre algunos invasión durante las finales" - dijo Kyofu y Naruto asintió con la cabeza. Unos segundos más tarde Naruto salió disparado de la cama y gritó "¿QUÉ?"

"Keep it down" - Kyofusaid mientras está lactando a su escucha sensible.

"¿Estás seguro de que han oído bien?" - Naruto preguntó muy seriamente.

"Sí, estoy seguro" - dijo Kyofu.

"¿Qué hora es?" - Naruto preguntó con preocupación.

"Es 19:00 ¿por qué?" - Hinata preguntó confundido.

"El anciano debe estar todavía en su despacho Tenemos que advertirle." - Dijo Naruto y Hinata asintió.

Ambos tomaron sus chaquetas y Kyofu saltaron en el hombro de Naruto al salir del apartamento y se dirigió hacia la Torre del Hokage.

**Torre # # # # Hokage**

La Hokage estaba en su oficina haciendo lo que mejor sabe hacer, el papeleo. Después de Naruto le dijo que el truco Casquillo kage vida del anciano mejorado mucho. Ahora podía disfrutar de lo que le gustaba hacer lo que estaba bebiendo té, fumar es tubería, leyendo su Icha Icha y caminar por el pueblo.

De repente la puerta se rompió abierto tan rápido que incluso el ANBU oculta saltó delante de la hokage para protegerlo de la amenaza.

"Por el amor de kami dimita es sólo Naruto-kun." - Dijo el Hokage y los ANBU se retiró con la vergüenza que saltó a la acción sin necesidad de acceder a la amenaza.

"Naruto hay una razón de por qué entró en mi oficina de esa manera?" - El Hokage pidió.

. "En realidad no es la arena se va a invadir durante las finales" - dijo Naruto rápidamente.

"¿Qué?" - El hokage preguntó pensando que misheard Naruto.

"Dije que la Aldea de la Arena invadirá nuestra durante finales del examen chunnin" - dijo Naruto en un tono más calmado.

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" - Preguntó con la hokage es toda la atención hacia Naruto.

"Este es Kyofu" - dijo Naruto señalando hacia el zorro en sus hombros "Él espía zorro En la segunda ronda que lo convocó para espiar a Yakushi Kabuto porque tenía nivel jonin reservas de chakra y, sin embargo afirmó haber fallado el examen de seis. . Kyofu veces lo encontró hablando con Orochimaru y ayer lo encontré hablando con el Jounin arena sobre la invasión que están planeando "- explicó Naruto y Kyofu asintieron.

"¿Estás seguro Kyofu?" - La hokage preguntó en un tono serio.

"Sí Hokage-sama" - respondió el zorro.

"INU" - dijo el Hokage y frente a él apareció un ANBU con la máscara de perro. "Invocar Shikaku y Jiraya" - dijo el Hokage.

"HAI" - el Anbu dijo y desapareció.

"Ahora que usted sabe que voy a ir anciano" - dijo Naruto y le despidió con la mano.

"No. Naruto, tu y Hinata estancia es posible que necesitemos saber algo más que Kyofu sabe y usted merece oír esto, ya que descubrió que" - dijo el Hokage y ambos asintió.

A menos de 15 minutos después todo el mundo se reunieron en la oficina del Hokage. Jiraya, Shikaku, Naruto y Hinata.

"Bienvenida y haberte llamado así de rápido, pero la situación puede ser grave" - la hokage comenzó "reclamaciones Naruto que la Aldea de la Arena se invaden durante finales del examen" - la hokage dijo y todo el mundo miró eyed abierta a Naruto que estaba sintiendo un poco inseguro.

"Esa es una afirmación audaz Naruto-san, aún más desde la Aldea de la Arena es nuestro aliado. ¿Cuál es la prueba?" - Shikaku preguntó Naruto y explicó duda de Kabuto y su charla con Orochimaru y Baki el jonin arena.

"En realidad es plausible" - Jiraya comenzó "De acuerdo a mi red de espionaje que el Daimyo viento estado dando más misiones para nuestro país, que será sin duda paralizar la aldea de la arena y si son lo suficientemente desesperada que podría intentar una invasión." - Jiraya concluyó.

"¿Cuál es el fondo de Kabuto?" - Preguntó Jiraya.

"Él es el hijo adoptivo de nuestro director médico fue encontrado en un campo de batalla vacío hace unos años y el jefe médico lo adoptó." - Dijo el Hokage.

"Debo capturarlo para interrogarlo?" - Preguntó Jiraya.

"No, si él ha encontrado desaparecidos podrían invadir inmediatamente sin darnos tiempo para prepararnos", - explicó el hokage y se dio cuenta de que Naruto quería decir algo, pero se encontró un poco insegura. Después de todo esto era casi una reunión de guerra.

"Cualquier cosa que quieras decir Naruto-kun?" - La hokage preguntó y él asintió con la cabeza antes de empezar.

"¿Recuerdas cuando me trajo Rokusho Aoi?" - Preguntó Naruto y el hokage asintió. "Mucho antes de que lo atraparon en el libro que le interrogaron y me dijo que pertenecía a la aldea de sonido y su Kage era Orochimaru. Así que no es posible que el sonido y la arena aldea formaron una alianza para atacarnos?" - Preguntó Naruto abandonar la idea en voz alta.

. "Es verdad que he oído hablar de un nuevo pueblo formado hace unos meses y además tenías gennin sonido competir" - Jiraya explicó.

"Además, es muy extraño para que el Ichibi Jinchuuriki para participar en un Chunnin exámenes cuando está claramente desequilibrado a menos que se la intención de liberar a Shukaku en el centro del pueblo" - dijo Naruto.

"Naruto tiene razón he oído rumores de que el mocoso arena Es tan inestable como se pone, no necesitaría mucho para él de roer..." - Dijo Jiraya.

"Así que todo el mundo está de acuerdo en que lo más probable invadir?" - Preguntó el Hokage y todos asintieron. "Bueno, entonces vamos a planificar para ello. Voy a recordar inmediatamente la mayor parte de nuestra shinobi que están en las misiones." - Dijo el Hokage.

"¿Qué pasa con nuestras rutas de evacuación y los refugios?" - Preguntó el Hokage.

"Ellos siempre están preparados, pero vamos a almacenar algunos suministros para asegurarse también que no podemos evacuar antes de lo contrario, podrían sospechar Nuestra mejor opción es una sorpresa contra-ataque una vez que comienzan la invasión.". - Shikaku explicó. "Se centrarán en los objetivos más importantes, como la Academia, Hospital, el departamento de TI y la estación de ANBU." - Shikaku continuó pero fue interrumpido por Naruto.

"Tengo una idea" - Naruto comenzó. "Me encontré con un par de sellos de barrera en mi casa que pudieran servir a nuestro propósito. Pueden crear una cúpula de barrera alrededor de un edificio lo protege de daños. Asimismo, las personas en el interior pueden salir libremente sin embargo, para alguien entrar, alguien en el interior debe abrir la barrera" - explicó Naruto.

"Sellos de barrera?" - Preguntó Jiraya.

"Sí, ellos pertenecían al clan Uzumaki. He estudiado ellos y un chunnin puede alimentar el escudo por un día. Su fuerza está directamente relacionado con el chakra que los está alimentando así un chunnin puede crear una barrera que contendrá nada por debajo técnicas de S-Rank "- Naruto explicado y todo el mundo tenía la mandíbula en el suelo. El pueblo de hidromasaje era el hogar del Clan Uzumaki el usuario Fuuinjutsu más reconocidos en el mundo. Tomó el esfuerzo combinado de tres aldeas para llevar un solo clan.

"Parece que hay más de lo que parece con Naruto aquí rubias molestos." - Dijo Shikaku.

. "Muy bien Jiraya Quiero que tú y Naruto para preparar las juntas alrededor de los principales edificios durante estas semanas Sé discreto." - Explicó el Hokage y ambos asintió.

"Ahora que los planes de evacuación se establecen qué pasa con el Shukaku?" - Explicó el Hokage.

"Yo puedo cuidar de él" - dijo Naruto y todos se volvieron para mirarlo.

"Vamos de nuevo?" - Preguntó el Hokage.

"Durante la final nos enfrentaremos en combate voy a derrotar a Sasuke hay duda de ello., Gaara sin duda ganar contra su hermano. Durante la segunda ronda se enfrentará entre sí y que puede sellar Shukaku lo suficientemente apretado para que no sea un problema "- explicó Naruto.

"Esa es una afirmación muy seria que usted está haciendo Naruto. ¿Estás seguro de que puedes hacerlo?" - Preguntó el Hokage. No tenía la menor duda de que Naruto era fuerte y hábil, pero para asumir un bijuu es un asunto diferente.

"Por supuesto" - dijo Naruto y miró a todos los presentes con su ccsme brillando en todo su poder y le dio escalofríos a todos en la sala. Podían sentir el poder detrás de los ojos, el verdadero poder del sharingan, el poder de Uchiha Madara.

"Rubias problemáticos" - Shukaku murmuró. Él habría pedido pero sería problemático para saber.

"¿Desde cuándo tienes una Mangekyo?" - Preguntó Jiraya completamente sorprendido con su ahijado. Conocía muy bien los poderes detrás de los ojos como esos.

"Lo tengo desde que soy gennin pero lo diré más tarde" - dijo Naruto.

"Es un riesgo muy alto que está tomando" - dijo el Hokage y pensó por un momento. "Voy a confiar en ti, pero voy a tener Jiraya en modo de espera si es necesario" - explicó el hokage y Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

"No te preocupes viejo. Alguna vez te he decepcionado?" - Preguntó Naruto.

"No, pero no te olvides de esto es un bijuu" - dijo el Hokage.

"Así que la mina hasta ocho colas más?" - Dijo Naruto sonriendo.

"Muy bien se preparan los primeros arreglos. Invocar el resto del clan se dirige a informar y ser discreto siempre." - Dijo el Hokage y Naruto y Hinata salió de la habitación. Fue una noche interesante.

**# # Kumogakure - Oficina del Raikage # #**

El Raikage estaba en su oficina haciendo todo lo posible contra el enemigo número uno Kage, papeleo. Él es un hombre de piel morena alta con una gran masa muscular, con su pelo blanco peinado hacia atrás, un pequeño bigote y barba. Su rostro está muy distinguido con pómulos pronunciados y valles lacrimógenos bajo sus ojos, y un pliegue prominente en la frente. Se ha señalado caninos y el labio superior también tiene un tono más oscuro que el inferior. El Raikage se llamó A y él era el hijo del tercer Raikage que fue degradado después del asunto Hyuuga.

" _¡Maldito seas padre para salir de esta pesadilla de papeleo para mí "-_ Un maldito en sus pensamientos mientras firmaba otro informe de la misión, cuando de repente alguien tocó a la puerta.

"Enter" - dijo el Raikage. La puerta se abrió y una mujer entró en su despacho. Mabui era una joven de piel morena con ojos verdes. Ella vestía un atuendo muy formal que consiste en una camisa de manga larga de cuello alto vestido y la falda, junto con un par de aretes largos y sandalias. Llevaba el pelo de la luz gris recogido en un moño con dos mechones que caen a ambos lados de la cara. Mabui era el ayudante del Raikage en el trato con el papeleo.

"Raikage-sama parece que Yugito-san ha llegado a las finales en los exámenes Chunnin de Konoha" - Mabui explicó.

"Excelente favor envíe una carta informando al Hokage que voy a asistir a la final." - Dijo el Raikage.

"Sí Raikage-sama" - Mabui respondió.

"Darui, C" - el Raikage llamó y delante de él bajaron dos shinobis.

C es un hombre joven con el pelo corto y rubio y ojos oscuros. Lleva una camiseta negra sin mangas con una sola correa-sobre-uno-hombro chaqueta blanca antibalas, protector de la frente, típico negro, el codo del brazo-guardias, y el rojo y el blanco Kumogakure espinilleras, junto con un par de sandalias

Darui es un hombre bastante alto, de piel oscura, con una nariz ligeramente bulbosa, una mirada perezosa en sus ojos y peludo, pelo blanco que cubre su ojo izquierdo. Lleva un cuello alto y uniforme sin mangas y pantalones holgados, vendajes en las muñecas y una correa-sobre-uno-hombro Flak Jacket de Kumogakure shinobi. Darui también tiene personajes estilizados para el agua y los rayos tatuado en los hombros derecho e izquierdo, respectivamente, denotando afinidades de su chakra de la naturaleza, del agua de la versión y del relámpago de la versión, así como el hecho de que él tiene un Kekkei Genkai, la tormenta de lanzamiento. El tatuaje en el brazo izquierdo también significa que ha heredado un rayo negro del Tercer Raikage. Estos dos eran shinobis principales guardaespaldas del Raikage.

"Salimos de la aldea de la hoja a la vez" - El Raikage dijo y saltó por la ventana rompiendo el vidrio durante el proceso.

"Otra ventana" - Mabui suspiró y salió.

"Vamos a Darui" - dijo C mientras se preparaba para saltar por la ventana rota.

"Esto es tan aburrido voy a tomar la puerta y ponerse al día con usted." - Darui dijo y se fue.

**# # Konoha - Next Day # #**

Jiraya estaba caminando a través de la dirección a su destino con la intención pueblo. Si alguien lo observaba verían Jiraya caminando tranquilamente sin embargo dentro de su cabeza Jiraya estaba tomando todas las precauciones para asegurarse de que no se siguió.

¿Por qué estaba tomando las precauciones que pueden hacer. La respuesta es bastante simple, el destino no era otro que el compuesto Namikaze. Estuvo de acuerdo en cumplir con Naruto allí y preparar el sello de barrera para colocar alrededor de algunos edificios.

Después de todo, nadie ha utilizado el compuesto Namikaze ya que el Yondaime había muerto hace 14 años derrotando al Kyuubi y ver incluso Jiraya a la entrada del compuesto levantaría demasiadas preguntas.

Jiraya llegó a las puertas del recinto y llamó al timbre. Naruto mostró unos minutos más tarde y abrió la puerta, y añadió su chakra a los sellos que protegen el recinto.

Jiraya entró y cuando vio a Naruto lo miró y se estremeció.

"¿Qué pasa?" - Preguntó Naruto claramente confundido por qué sería temblar Jiraya así cuando él lo vio.

. "Nada realmente puede hacer usted me inclino y activar su sharingan" - dijo Jiraya mientras miraba fijamente a Naruto.

Naruto estaba confundido por su declaración, pero se encogió de hombros. Activó su sharingan y se dio cuenta que Jiraya se estremeció una vez más. "¿Qué te pasa?" - Preguntó Naruto.

"Usted me recuerda demasiado de Madara con el pelo así y cuando se activó el sharingan se hizo aún peor. Me acordé de cuando me encontré con lo viste por primera vez. Yo sólo tenía cinco años de edad." - Jiraya explicado y Naruto subió una ceja. Pelo de Naruto había cambiado drásticamente. Su pelo era todavía de punta, pero ahora era largo hasta la cintura con flequillo hasta los hombros enmarcar los lados de la cara, cubriendo la mayor parte de su ojo derecho. Básicamente su cabello era como Madara de. Sólo necesitaba el pelo negro y se lleva una armadura Senju y le gustaría Madara a sí mismo menos los bigotes.

"Encontré un jutsu la alarga el pelo Dijiste que debería crecer a usar esos jutsus que me enseñaste Además Hinata-chan le gusta mejor así y yo un poco como que también.." - Dijo Naruto sonriendo y activado haciendo su ems pobres Jiraya sentir un escalofrío por su columna vertebral, una vez más.

"Venga dentro y vamos a conseguir los sellos listos." - Dijo Naruto y los dos entró. Jiraya sintió nostalgia al recordar estando dentro de Minato. Caminaba con Naruto cuando se acordó de repente una escena en particular, cuando la sala de estar.

**(FLASHBACK)**

_"Es un libro sorprendente" - Minato dijo cuando terminó de leer el primer libro de su sensei Jiraiya en libertad. El cuento del Shinobi Absolutamente Gutsy. "Es por eso que quiero nombrar nuestra Naruto hijo quiero que se convierta en un gran y valiente shinobi como su personaje principal." - Dijo Minato._

_"¿Hablas en serio Ese nombre me vino mientras estaba comiendo ramen?" - Contestó Jiraya._

_". Naruto es un nombre hermoso" - Kushina dijo mientras se acercaba a la cocina para unirse a ellos en la sala de estar._

**(FLASHBACK FINAL)**

"¿Qué estás pensando?" - Preguntó Naruto mientras se entrecerró los ojos con sospecha.

"Nada, sólo recordar algunos recuerdos de este lugar" - dijo Jiraya mientras suspiraba.

Naruto asintió y procedió a orientar Jiraya hacia su biblioteca. La biblioteca de la casa Namikaze se encuentra en el sótano y fue protegido por sellos laired múltiples para evitar cualquier acceso unautorized persona.

Naruto puso su mano en el sello. El sello pareció reconocer su firma chakra y la sangre y de forma automática poco brillaba delante de la puerta se abrió.

"Estos son los sellos" - Naruto los recogió y se los mostró a Jiraya. Los colocó sobre la mesa y comenzó a analizarlos.

"Estos son algunos de los sellos de calidad como se esperaba desde el Uzumaki Clan." - Dijo Jiraya después de unos minutos.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu" - dijo Naruto y apareció 100 clones. "Quiero que cada uno de ustedes para replicar ese sello de barrera" - Naruto ordenó y cada clon solo tomó un pequeño trozo de papel y empezó a escribir el sello. No es ni cinco minutos han pasado y Naruto ya posee un centenar de ejemplares del sello de barrera.

"Eso es algo de velocidad de fabricación" - dijo Jiraya y Naruto se rió entre dientes. Después de todo, una vez Naruto supo sellar nunca vuelva a necesitar para comprar sellos explosivos o sellado desplazarse ya que fácilmente podría hacerlas.

"Vamos a ero-sennin" - dijo Naruto.

Ojo de Jiraya se crispó. "Deja de llamarme así" - Jiraya gritó.

Naruto y Jiraiya shunshined hacia la Academia y llegaron a las puertas delanteras. Naruto inmediatamente tomó cuatro sellos y se coloca una en cada pared. Se quedaron hasta que Naruto canalizó una o chakra poco y desaparecieron en la pared.

Se procedió a aplicar estos sellos en todos los principales lugares de todo Konoha. La academia, hospital, departamento de TI, la prisión, el departamento de ANBU y decidió colocarlos alrededor de los refugios también.

"Está hecho" - dijo Naruto después de realizar el último de los sellos alrededor de los refugios que el civil será dirigido a una vez que comience la invasión.

"Voy a hablar con el sensei acerca de los arreglos para activar las barreras" - dijo Jiraya y se fue a la oficina del Hokage.

Naruto miró al cielo y vio que el sol para mirar la hora. Fue alrededor de las 3 pm, así que todavía era temprano.

" _Yo podría ir a visitarlo "-_ Naruto pensó mientras se activa la shunshin.

**El Hospital de Konoha # # # #**

Naruto llegó a la entrada del hospital. Realmente Nunca le gustó hospitales, la sensación de muerte que recibió de que fue lo hizo estremecerse. Entró por la puerta principal y tranquilamente se dirigió hacia la mujer que estaba de pie detrás del escritorio.

"Buenas tardes. Qué habitación es Rock Lee en?" - Naruto le pidió educadamente.

La mujer levantó la cabeza para mirar a la persona que estaba de pie frente a ella. El momento en que sus ojos se encontraron con él, Naruto pudo ver la mirada de disgusto en su rostro. "No se le permite a visitarlo ahora salir." - La mujer se burló de Naruto.

Naruto se estaba cansando de esto. El tratamiento que recibió. El miradas y nombra simplemente los descarta, pero no permite hacer algo que él tenía todo el derecho a hacerlo no iba a rodar con él. Naruto se encendió un poco de chakra del Kyuubi, basta con cambiar los ojos y afectar su voz.

" **Cuidado con decir eso de nuevo? "** - preguntó Naruto mientras su voz tomó un tono más profundo. Vio a la mujer hizo una mueca ante el tono y la vio mirarlo y cambiar rápidamente los ojos de inmediato.

"S-lo siento a-ab-sobre eso, señor Rock Lee está en la habitación 201." - Se apresuró a decir tratando de conseguir que se fuera como se hacía difícil respirar y presentarse a este hecho.

**# # # # Room 201**

Naruto rápidamente se dirigió hacia la habitación 201 para visitar Lee. A pesar de que fue una pelea durante un torneo que aún sentía un poco molesto por lo que le causó tanto daño y dolor. Se dirigió a la habitación y lo vio la cama. Sentado en una silla junto a él se Tenten.

"Hey Lee" - dijo Naruto mientras caminaba por la puerta. Tanto Tenten y Lee se volvió hacia él y sonrió.

"YOSH MI eterno rival vino a mí hacer una visita PROMETO LA PRÓXIMA VEZ NO VOY A PERDER." - Lee gritó haciendo Tenten bonk en la cabeza en todo este griterío.

"Veo que se sienta mejor, que 's bueno" - Naruto respondió.

"Se siente más bien Antes de venir aquí me lo encontré en el suelo haciendo flexiones con un brazo de trabajo." - Dijo Tenten suspiró y Naruto se rió de su entusiasmo.

"Necesitas descansar Lee lo contrario van a perder mi culo patadas en la final" - dijo Naruto sonriendo y Tenten simplemente enfrentar palmeó. Para alguien tan fuerte que aún podía actuar como un niño.

"Yo haré todo lo posible recuperarse a tiempo SI NO PUEDO YO HACER 1.000 vueltas alrededor de Konoha." - Lee gritó una vez más y Tenten simplemente decidió no prestarle atención.

"¿Por qué no puedo tener persona normal en mi equipo." - Dijo suspirando "Por cierto que me gustas nuevo estilo de pelo, te queda" - dijo Tenten.

"Gracias, me gusta demasiado" - Naruto respondió frotándose la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"Es bueno que se está recuperando Lee Te veré en la final." - Dijo Naruto y salió de la habitación y se fue a entrenar. Todavía tenía unas tres semanas antes del inicio de la final.

¿Te gusta? R & R


	19. Chapter 19

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: NO POSEE NARUTO O SUS PERSONAJES

Sí, sé que he cometido un error en el número de colas mi mal. Ya lo arreglaron.

**BBWulf** : El Namikaze no eran un clan ninja. Minato Namikaze recibió el nombre de su madre, que era un civil. Tenía un pequeño recinto porque quería comenzar su propio clan con Kushina. El clan Senju terminaría con Tsunade como nuevo clan iba a ser nombrado Namikaze. Me pregunto qué hará Naruto ...

Y pues no hay harén. Le dije que en el comienzo de la historia y es el único que nunca cambiará en cualquier historia que escribo. La única historia que leí que me gustó el harén era **Naruto Shippuden: Redux regreso de Namikaze!.**

**kuriboh1233:** Creo que los clones de sombra sólo son conocidos por Konoha.

**devilzxknight86** : Fine voy a cambiar los nombres.

**Capítulo 19 - Que comiencen los Juegos**

Konoha también conocida como la aldea oculta entre las hojas era una aldea ninja entre muchos otros repartidos por las naciones elementales. Normalmente uno no encontraría enemigo shinobi caminar por el pueblo sin un cuidado en el mundo, pero hoy fue un día muy especial. Hoy ha sido el final del examen chunnin.

Hoy los competidores de diferentes países se enfrentarían entre sí en un combate mortal para demostrar su valía y tratar de ganar el ascenso a chunnin.

El sol se estaba elevando lentamente en el horizonte y una brisa calor se sentía que fluye a través del pueblo. Todavía era temprano, pero el pueblo ya estaba en auge con el movimiento, las tiendas ya estaban abiertas, y muchos fueron vistos paseando por las calles.

Después de todos los exámenes Chunnin eran un acontecimiento muy importante en cualquier lugar. Los primeros tiempos no fueron nada especial, pero la final es otro asunto completamente diferente. Durante la fase final de muchos nobles y el propio daimyo verían los partidos. Ellos sirven como una alternativa a la guerra y para demostrar el valor de los ninjas que pertenecen a determinados pueblos. Lo que nadie esperaba, al menos desde el lado civil, era que la guerra era mucho más cerca de lo que pensaban.

El sol estaba saliendo, poco a poco haciendo su hasta el cielo. Un rayo de luz consiguió a través de la ventana y despertar nuestra rubia favorita golpeando directamente a los ojos. El Sol, a millones de kilómetros de distancia y sin embargo la precisión mortal para Naruto ciego.

"Uhmmm" - Naruto gruñó mientras trataba de cambiar la mirada del sol. Miró hacia abajo y vio que su ángel seguía profundamente dormido.

"Despierta Hinata-chan" - dijo Naruto con voz soñolienta sacudiendo lentamente despierta.

"Por la mañana" - dijo y le dio un rápido beso. Naruto hizo una Casquillo kage para ir a preparar el desayuno.

"Vamos, tenemos que levantarnos" - dijo Naruto y ella hizo un mohín murmurando cinco minutos más.

" _uhm qué hacer ... "_ - Naruto pensamiento y de repente una bombilla brilló en la cabeza Kurama casi cegadora. "Levántate Hinata-chan, tienes el culo de su primo para lanzar" - trató de decir con una cara seria.

Al enterarse de que Hinata se animó y se levantó inmediatamente. "Vamos entonces" - contestó ella, y se echó a reír.

Luego se fue a tomar un baño rápido SEPARADO para refrescarse y para verdaderamente despiertos ya Naruto cayó su camino hacia el baño toparse con un par de ían un desayuno altamente calórico, ya que sabían que habría un montón de acción en la actualidad. Después de todo shinobi puede comer más o menos lo que quieren y todavía se ven bien debido a todo el tren y el trabajo que hacen.

Después del desayuno se comenzaron a preparar sus armas, ya que ambos sabían que no iba a haber una invasión en algún momento de la final. Caminaron hacia el centro de la habitación hasta que Naruto se mordió el pulgar y roció la sangre sobre la pared. La reacción fue instantánea como la pared brilló por un momento hasta que pareció desaparecer y mostrar otra habitación.

De hecho Naruto sacó un sello de sangre en la pared que creó grieta espacio entre su casa normal y el compuesto Namikaze ya que no podía vivir allí a tiempo completo por el momento. El sello se basó en el Hirashin y abrió un portal, por decirlo así, que alguien les permite cruzar y, literalmente, caminar hasta el complejo.

Por supuesto, el muro fue protegido por el sello de sangre y sólo Naruto y Hinata podría activarlo desde Naruto añadió su chakra del sello.

Naruto cambió ligeramente su equipo. Como sabía que la arena se iba a invadir decidió usar ropa adecuada. Mantuvo sus pantalones de color naranja tradicionales, pero que llevaba una camisa negra sin mangas con armadura de malla debajo de ella. Él también tenía un pecho gris armadura plateada similares a los llevaba por el ANBU y los guardias de los brazos con sellos de almacenamiento a lo largo de las muñecas.

En su pulsera no eran su especial Hirashin kunais, standard shuriken, Fuuma shuriken y sus favoritos personales para huelgas paralizantes, senbon. Lo que muchas personas no se dan cuenta es que senbon son más mortal que shuriken. Es muy difícil matar a alguien con shuriken a menos que llegue a un área crítica como el cuello o la cabeza de lo contrario, no perfore suficiente para matar al objetivo.

Sin embargo, con senbon se puede golpear a uno de los muchos puntos de presión con los que puede aturdir al enemigo, ponerlo a dormir e incluso matarlos. Por supuesto, cada arma tiene sus desventajas y senbon son extremadamente difíciles de aprender a usar y aún más para golpear en realidad se estaba destinada al enemigo.

"Hinata-chan se son los venenos?" - Preguntó Naruto y Hinata respondió diciendo que estaban en el gabinete inferior en el segundo rollo. Hinata era muy competente en la toma de venenos. No era un muy buen shinobi médica y vamos a ser honestos, ella aspira a antídotos porque ella nunca tuvo ningún tipo de formación fuera de la lectura, pero para venenos, vamos a decir que era una natural.

Y el pobre Naruto era su conejillo de indias. Como no podía morir debido a cualquier veneno que pudiera quedar inyectado por Kurama, Hinata lo general los probó en él. Ella de vez en cuando a través de un senbon hacia un Naruto desprevenido y ver los resultados. Naruto sabía que su tímida Hinata debe tener un lado sádico con ella.

Naruto abrió la caja y sin sellar el contenido del pergamino para mostrar tres pequeños frascos con diferentes colores y etiquetas. El primer vial era blanca y estaba paralizando veneno, este veneno particular apagar el sistema nervioso usuarios del cuello para abajo paralizarlo con eficacia. El segundo vial era amarilla y estaba durmiendo veneno y como el nombre lo dice hace que el inconsciente usuario. La última y definitiva vial era negro y estaba matando veneno, una vez infectados sería distribuido de manera muy rápida y matan al usuario en cuestión de segundos o minutos, según fuera el senbon dio en el blanco.

Naruto bajó la senbon en estas múltiples venenos y las selló en diferentes sellos para poder separarlos. No sería mucho si Naruto mató a la persona que estaba tratando de capturar.

Hablando de armas Naruto ofreció su espada, la raijin no ken, a Hinata para poder usarlo junto con su agua ataca similar a cómo el Nidaime hokage hizo, pero ella se negó.Hinata prefiere el uso de las dagas que aprendió a usar durante este mes. Sus dagas ofrecen una mayor fluidez en su estilo de taijutsu y pudo canalizar el viento o un rayo chakra a través de ellos.

Al final parecía que el raijin no ken iba a llegar a ser lo que era antes de que fuera robado, una reliquia de la familia hasta que alguien decidió tomar la espada. En cuanto a las dagas de Hinata eran algo especial. Incluso pensó que tenía algunas misiones, tanto de ellos no tienen esa cantidad de dinero para comprar dagas dignos para Naruto tomó sobre sí y les forjó para ella. Compró metálica chakra, que es más barato que comprar armas ya realizadas. (A / N: Comprobar el perfil de imagen de dagas).

Realmente superó a sí mismo con ellos. Los puñales se hacen del mejor metal de chakra y permitieron Hinata canalizar su chakra elemental a través de ellos para aumentar el poder de perforación. Su diseño era increíble, que realmente eran hermosos y mortales como Naruto describe Hinata. Naruto también imprimió un par de lobos en ellos para aumentar su resistencia y durabilidad. También incluyó un sello convocatoria que permitió a Hinata para convocar a sus dagas si alguna vez pierde o los arrojó de nuevo a sus manos.

Hinata estaba preparando sus armas y sellos cuando oyó

CLANG

Corrió a Naruto a ver qué pasaba y lo vio recoger un arma que aparentemente cayó en el suelo. Ella mira el arma y abrió mucho los ojos.

"Está tomando eso?" - Preguntó ella sin creer sus ojos cuando miró el arma Naruto estaba recogiendo y preparando para sellar su sello de almacenamiento en su les había contado la historia de esa arma y unos pocos como ellos. Al parecer, fueron creados por el propio Rikudou Sennin y muchas veces más poderoso que cualquier otra arma. Para cualquier persona no relacionada con el sabio mismo estas armas tenían uso de chakra masiva y así, sólo un Uchiha puro o una Senju serían capaces de usar esas armas correctamente.

"Estoy en contra de un bijuu, dame un respiro estoy tirando todas las paradas en su contra" - Naruto señaló.

"Así soy yo" - Hinata se cruzó de brazos y respondió.

"Eh?" - Preguntó Naruto no entender lo que quería decir.

"Uno no espera que pierda contra Neji ¿verdad?" - Preguntó ella

"Por supuesto que no" - contestó Naruto.

"Durante la segunda vuelta que le enfrenta tanto Fuu o Yugito" - afirmó.

"Sí, pero no están locos" - dijo Naruto agitando su mano tratando de probar su punto. "Démonos prisa con esto o que podría llegar tarde" - Naruto llegó a la conclusión y selló su arma favorita dentro de su sello. Se preguntó por qué su padre nunca lo utilizó, tal vez no era su estilo.

Rápidamente se terminó de empacar todo lo que necesitaban. Naruto puso su mano en el hombro y ambos se dirigió a los exámenes Chunnin. Este mes después de Naruto había descubierto la invasión que hizo todo lo posible para difundir sus sellos Hirashin través de todo el pueblo. Ahora podría estar prácticamente en todas partes en el pueblo.

**# # # # Konoha Estadio**

Llegaron a las afueras del estadio Konoha y rápidamente se dirigieron en su interior. El estadio estaba lleno. Entre todos los asistentes había daimyos, importante hombre de negocios y de otras aldeas shinobi que acaba de llegar de ver, después de todos los exámenes Chunnin es donde los mejores gennins son.

El cuadro kage se encuentra por encima de la audiencia y que tenían un punto de vista particular, para ver los partidos. Eran los jueces y por lo tanto necesitan para evaluar adecuadamente los concursantes.

Había dos Kages actualmente sentado en el cuadro kage. El Hokage fue el primero y tenía dos guardaespaldas. El primero fue Namiashi Raido. Su característica más distintiva es, probablemente, la cicatriz weal-como en la cara, corriendo por el puente de la nariz y hacia abajo en el lado izquierdo de su cara. Él tiene el pelo de punta, ojos de color marrón oscuro y lleva el traje estándar del ninja de Konoha completar con un protector de la frente y el chaleco antibalas estándar.

El otro guardaespaldas era el mismo pervertido súper instalado, el galán Jiraya.

En la tercera silla era A, el Yondaime Raikage y sus guardaespaldas, Darui y C.

"Parece que Uchiha Sasuke le falta" - Un comentó. Yugito fue el gennin más fuerte que tenían en Kumo y que esperaba que pudiera poner todo esto a la vergüenza, sobre todo los Uchiha.

"Escuché que estaba entrenando con su sensei Kakashi Hatake así que tal vez tomó su mal hábito" - el Sandaime dijo riéndose y un bufido.

El Hokage y Raikage estaban hablando cuando notaron el Kazekage llegar. El Kazekage fue conocido por el uso de su polvo de oro similar a como Gaara logra utilizar su arena.

". Saludos Kazekage-sama me alegra que lo hizo, espero que usted no está cansado" - dijo el Sandaime.

. "No, en absoluto Hokage-sama Fue bueno que estaban en la hoja de este año, usted no es el joven que una vez fuiste para viajes largos." - Dijo el Kazekage.

"No me trates como un viejo tengo la intención de seguir siendo el hokage por otros cinco años." - Dijo el Hokage de tomar una estrecha sus ojos.

"Parece que falta el último Uchiha" - dijo el Kazekage.

"Como le dije a Raikage-sama. Está sensei es Hatake Kakashi y es conocido por llegar tarde." - Dijo el Hokage y el Kazekage asintió con la cabeza y se sentó. Se sentó en la otra silla, en el centro de la Hokage y Raikage.

"Ahora, ¿empezamos?" - Preguntó el Hokage y ambos asintió. El Hokage se levantó y se acercó al borde de la terraza.

Él utiliza una amplificación jutsu voz y dijo "Bienvenido damas y caballeros a Chunnin exámenes finales de este año Este año tenemos muchos gennins talentosos de Konoha, Kumo, Suna y Taki Ahora, sin más retrasos, vamos a empezar los partidos.." - La hokage concluido y la multitud aplaudió.

**# # # # Con Crowd**

"No pueden iniciar los partidos sin Sasuke-kun" - Sakura gritó.

"Chill out Sakura Todavía tiene tiempo antes de su partido comienza." - Kiba respondió y ella lo miró.

" _¿Acaso Gaara mató al Uchiha ... Le dije a un perfil bajo? "_ - Baki pensó mirando a Gaara que se parecía sorprendentemente tranquila.

"Silencio, está a punto de comenzar" - Ino dijo y miró a la arena y se dio cuenta Hayate estaba a punto de hablar. (A / N: Está vivo)

**# # En la Arena # #**

En el ámbito Hayate fue explicar las reglas a los participantes y eran más o menos lo mismo que durante los preliminares.

"Vamos a empezar ..." - Dijo Hayate pero fue interrumpido por Hinata.

"¿Estamos empezando sin Sasuke?" - Preguntó ella.

"Él tendrá hasta su partido en aparecer de lo contrario será descalificado" - Hayate explicó.

"Más preguntas?" - Hayate preguntó y nadie dijo nada. "Hyuuga Neji y Hinata Hyuuga estancia, el resto de ustedes van a la sala de espera" - dijo Hayate y todo el mundo empezó a irse. Todos se fueron, pero Naruto no se va sin despedirse y besándola en la mejilla muy a su vergüenza.

**# # # # Con Crowd**

El resto de los gennins todos se dirigieron hacia el centro de la multitud y se unió a sus respectivos sensei y compañeros de equipo.

"Hey Haku, Zabuza" - dijo Naruto saludando a ellos. "Es una pena que no se ha introducido en el chunnin exámenes Haku" - dijo Naruto.

"Sí, mi equipo no estaba lista todavía mejor la próxima vez." - Haku respondió. Estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando Zabuza habló ante ella.

"Brat Hey" - Zabuza comenzó. "Es mejor ganar esto, tengo dinero montando en ti" - dijo.

"¿En serio?" - Preguntó Naruto.

"Por supuesto, después de todo lo que vi lo que hagas, si pierde tendré Haku congelar las pelotas" - dijo Zabuza y Naruto sonrió débilmente mientras involuntariamente llevar la mano a la virilidad.

"Me gusta el nuevo estilo de pelo Naruto" - dijo Haku. Ella tuvo que admitir que se veía bien. Él no llevaba mangas para que pudiera ver a sus músculos. No eran grandes o voluminosos pero eran de alguien que entrenó duro y su estilo de pelo era bastante único y se veía bien en él.

"Gracias" - le respondió y le dio un pulgar hacia arriba.

"Fíjate bien Hanabi, no hay nadie que recibió la sangre Hyuuga Neji como" - dijo Hiashi.

"¿Es realmente tan fuerte?" - Hanabi preguntó. Ella fue la segunda hija de Hiashi y el heredero actual al clan Hyuuga.

"Tiene mucho talento, no hay nada como tu débil de una hermana" - dijo Hiashi.

" _Usted está en un muy grosero despertar de atención Hiashi estás a punto de ver el Hinata real. "_ - Naruto pensó mientras se sobrecarga Hiashi hablar con Hanabi.

**Arena # # # #**

"Deberías renunciar primo, el destino ya me declaró el ganador" - Neji dijo en su sonrisa de suficiencia.

Hinata se volvió a Hayate y dijo: "Tu nombre es el destino ... pensé que era Hayate?" - Dijo y todo el mundo se echó a reír. (1)

Neji ni siquiera miró a Hayate. "¿Qué?" - Hayate preguntó "Fue divertido", - dijo.

"Estás a un primo debilucho, todo el mundo sabe eso" - dijo Neji y Hinata se limitó a mover la cabeza en la decepción. Ella figura desde que fue expulsado Neji que por lo menos simpatizar un poco con ella.

"Fighters listos?" - Hayate llamó y ambos asintió. "Hajime" - dijo, y dio un salto atrás.

"No se puede evadir primo destino Durante los preliminares que recurrió al uso de ninjutsu que sólo demostró que no está destinado a ser un Hyuuga.." - Dijo.

"Entonces voy a derrotarte con nuestro estilo de taijutsu" - dijo Hinata mientras tomaba la postura Juuken estándar, las rodillas dobladas, con la pierna izquierda ligeramente hacia adelante. Su brazo derecho extendido con la palma hacia Neji y su derecho en espiral brazo cerca de su cintura.

Neji sonrió y ni siquiera se activa el Byakugan o tomó ninguna postura. El sencillo corrió hacia adelante y cerrar la distancia en poco tiempo. Se fue a la huelga Juuken tradicional en el pecho. Hinata esperó a que se acercara y más rápido que un rayo le desvió el golpe. Se agachó y barrió las piernas. Fluir con el impulso completó su giro y le dio un golpe en el pecho y lo envió rodando al suelo.

"Usted debe tomar esta grave Neji" - dijo Hinata mientras ella activó su Byakugan y sin sellos.

Neji escupió un poco de sangre saliendo de su boca y se retira la suciedad y el polvo de sus ropas mientras se levantaba. Decidió que le mostrara cómo se ha hecho y activó su Byakugan y se metió en su postura.

**# # # # Con Crowd**

"Parece que están tomando en serio" - dijo Naruto.

"Sí, eso era otra cosa que una pequeña escaramuza" - dijo Asuma.

"Asuma" - dijo Kurenai conseguir su atención "¿Recuerdas nuestra apuesta correcta?" - Preguntó ella.

"Sí, lo sé, pero estoy seguro de Shikamaru se promoverá" - Asuma dijo intentando convencerse a sí mismo.

**Arena # # # #**

Neji corrió rápidamente hacia Hinata y lanzó algunos ataques. Hinata esquivó a todos como si estuviera bailando. Ni siquiera tienen que bloquear sus ataques, ella simplemente cambió su peso y se fue con la corriente.

" _Maldita sea, ¿por qué no puedo pegarle?_ " - Neji preguntó a sí mismo a sentirse frustrado y que estaba usando sus mejores movimientos y ella esquivó a todos como si no fueran nada.

Ahora era el momento de Hinata para hacer su movimiento. Intentó una huelga Juuken rápida de su hombro, pero Neji estuvo muy concentrado. Neji rápidamente se encontró en la defensiva como Hinata lo empujaba hacia atrás y hacia atrás. Cada huelga bloqueó estuvo cerca y si lo golpeó fue el juego. Ella parecía estar dirigido sólo a sus más importantes puntos de chakra.

Neji decidió ganar un poco de espacio y de nuevo volteado pero no esperaba Hinata para lanzarse tras él tan rápido. Ella fue una huelga Juuken en el hombro izquierdo.

" _No puedo dejar que me golpea o se desactivará el brazo izquierdo "_ - Neji pensó. Hinata lo miró sonriera y se preguntó qué era tan divertido hasta que notó que estaba empezando a girar. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que va a hacer y saltó hacia atrás para evitar su ataque.

" Kaiten "- Neji gritó mientras centrifuga en una cúpula azul del chakra.

**# # # # Con Crowd**

"T-Eso es ..." - Hiashi tartamudeó mientras miraba el prodigio de la familia de la rama tirar la mejor jugada defensiva de la casa principal. Kaiten fue el orgullo Hyuugas y alegría, era su defensa absoluta, o así lo creían.

"Unbelievable" - un Hyuuga anciano pensó mientras miraba a Neji tirar los Kaiten.

"Tou-san, ¿no es eso ..." - Hanabi preguntó, pero nunca llegó a terminar.

"Kaiten La principal defensa absoluta Casa Pensar que progresó hasta ahora sin que nadie le entrenar realmente es un prodigio..." - Hiashi declaró.

**Arena # # # #**

Neji terminó sus kaiten y sonrió a Hinata.

"Parece que es usted el que está tratando de evitar su destino es Kaiten es una técnica principal de la casa." - Dijo Hinata.

"Un fallo como nunca lo entendería" - dijo Neji y corrió hacia adelante y cerrar rápidamente la distancia entre él y Hinata.

"Usted está en mi campo de adivinación" - Neji dijo y se metió en su postura. "Hakke Rokujuuyonshou (Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas de la mano)" - Neji llamó y estaba a punto de comenzar su mejor ataque ofensivo cuando vio a Hinata empezar a girar. Sus ojos se abrieron a lo que iba a pasar, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

" Kaiten "- Hinata gritó y spinned crear su propia cúpula azul del chakra y Neji fue expulsado muy rápido e impactaron con la pared.

**# # # # Con Crowd**

"Esa es mi chica" - dijo Naruto mientras se animó a Hinata. El resto de la gennin y la mayoría de la jonin estaban viendo como la heredera repudiado pateó el culo prodigio Hyuuga.

Hiashi hervía sus dientes mientras miraba Hinata perfectamente realizar las Kaiten. Él ya sabía que podía usar, pero a esa perfección que nunca imaginó.

. "T-Tou-san Nee-san acaba de utilizar los Kaiten también" - Hanabi dijo mientras observaba la costumbre Hiashi estoica mostrar su cara de enojo.

"Hiashi" - el anciano dijo: "Cuidado para explicar cómo su hija puede utilizar los kaiten?" - Le preguntó.

"¿Cómo voy a saberlo?" - Preguntó y anciano volvió a su crianza como un cierto Uchiha sabemos.

**Arena # # # #**

"Todavía creo que soy un fracaso?" - Preguntó ella mirando su ascenso primo de la tierra eliminando algunas piezas de rocas de él. Ella notó que su respiración estaba empezando a trabajado. Después de todos los kaiten le hicieron enviados a la pared muy difícil.

"Admito que eres mejor de lo que esperaba. Al final, no importa. Yo no creo que se pueda tirar de los Kaiten también." - Neji respondió mientras la miraba. Durante todo este partido aún estaba a la tierra un solo golpe a ella y, sin embargo ella ya entregó dos ataques fuertes para él. Tenía que terminar este rápido de lo contrario perdería y que no podía permitir.

Neji corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia Hinata. Neji se acercó a ella y arrojó el polvo que tenía en su mano hacia sus ojos. Hinata no esperaba un truco tan bajo y tan sólo pudo cerrar los ojos. Neji sonrió y tomó esta oportunidad para acabar con ella.

"Hakke Rokujuuyonshou (Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas de la mano)" - Neji dijo mientras se metía en su postura.

"Two Palms" - dijo Neji y cerca de dos puntos de chakra en la red de Hinata.

"Cuatro Palmas"

"Ocho Palms"

"Dieciséis Palms"

"Treinta y dos palmas"

"Sesenta y cuatro palmas" - dijo Neji terminar sus ataques como Hinata se retrasó, pero se puso de pie.

En las gradas Hiashi sonrió con satisfacción al ver su fracaso de una niña de poner en su lugar.

"Al final no eras nada que un fracaso." - Neji dijo tomando respiraciones pesadas. Estaba a punto de hablar con el supervisor para darle el partido cuando Hinata explotó en una nube de humo.

Los ojos de Neji ensanchó cuando vio Hinata desaparecer en el humo. " _Bushin Kage?_ " - Neji preguntó en sus pensamientos. Se dio cuenta de Hinata rápidamente corriendo detrás de él y se volvió justo él tiempo para recibir su ataque completo.

"Hakke Sanbyakurokujuu Isshiki (ocho trigramas en tres siglos Sesenta y Uno Palms" - Hinata gritó y comenzó su ataque.

"Dos Palmas"

"Cuatro Palmas"

"Ocho Palms"

"Dieciséis Palms"

"Treinta y dos palmas"

"Sesenta y cuatro Palms"

"Ciento veintiocho Palms"

"Doscientos cincuenta y seis Palms"

"En tres siglos Sesenta y Uno Palms" - Hinata terminado. En menos de cinco segundos, cerró los trescientos sesenta y un puntos de chakra en el cuerpo de Neji. Neji cayó al suelo con un "golpe" completamente eliminado y que iba a permanecer así durante un par de horas.

"Ganador por nocaut Hyuuga Hinata" - Hayate llamó.

**# # # # Con Crowd**

Naruto silbó se veía Hinata funcione como nuevo ataque. Parecía que estaba bailando. Era hermoso, en menos de cinco segundos se completa la totalidad de la red de chakra de apagado Neji.

Hiashi ojos desorbitados de sus cuencas cuando la vio "fracaso" de una hija derrotar a su prodigio Hyuuga. Neji se supone que es uno de los mejores usuarios Juuken a la gracia alguna vez el clan y Hinata lo derrotó sin siquiera romper a sudar. La batalla fue totalmente unilateral. Neji ni siquiera le pegó una vez.

Hiashi se rompió de sus pensamientos cuando los ancianos habló con él. "Hiashi, tenemos que tener esa técnica Muchos trataron de cerrar todo el sistema de chakras pero no podían hacerlo de una manera viable es fundamental que obtenemos esa técnica.." - Dijo el anciano.

"¿Y cómo esperas que ella daría a nosotros?" - Hiashi pidió a los ancianos sabios.

"No nos importa ofrecerle la oportunidad de reunirse con el clan, darle todo lo que ella puede tener un aspecto diferente, pero que va a pasar la primera oportunidad que tenga de reunirse con nuestro clan.." - Dijo el anciano sonriendo.

"Felicidades Hinata-chan" - dijo Naruto mientras la abrazaba y le spinned alrededor mientras ella reía.

"Gracias Bigotes-kun" - contestó ella, y se echó a reír como un loco en su cara.

"Ahí vienen" - dijo Naruto y Hinata tiene una cara confusa. "Tu padre y los ancianos" - explicó y ella se dio la vuelta para ver a acercarse a ella.

"Cualquier cosa que necesites _padre_ "- dijo Hinata con una voz muy dulce que le dio escalofríos al pobre e hizo reír Naruto.

"Sí Hinata Nos gustaría ofrecerle la oportunidad de reunirse con el clan." - Hiashi hablaba con su voz estoica.

"¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?" - Preguntó ella. "Estoy contento con Naruto y no hay nada que me puede ofrecer" - contestó ella.

"Podemos ofrecer una _dolorosa_ forma de vida digna de un Hyuuga Seguramente usted no puede recibir la vida con eso. "- dijo Hiashi y Hinata entrecerró los ojos y la parte sin dolor.

"Llámalo un pensamiento nuevo y te voy a matar" - dijo Hinata y ella activó su Byakugan.

"No importa. Entonces ¿aceptas?" - Preguntó Hiashi.

"Uhmm ... ¿Qué tal ... NO" - contestó ella, y se echó a reír. Hiashi estaba empezando a conseguir enojado y eso es decir mucho a alguien que la mayor parte del tiempo está en calma y sin emociones.

"No hay nada que me puede ofrecer. Estoy contento con la vida que tengo, ¿por qué iba yo a unirse a un clan de pinchazos pegado para arriba." - Dijo, y todos se rieron."Además de que me quieras porque derroté el prodigio y lo más probable es que quiero que mi nueva técnica" - dijo Hinata.

"Basta ya de este" - un anciano gritó y levantó los dedos para formar la mitad del sello del tigre. "Activar" - dijo el anciano y sonrió.

Pasaron unos segundos y Hiashi estaba mirando al anciano y se preguntaba si su vejez estaba actuando.

"¿Pasa algo?" - Hinata preguntó con una voz muy dulce. Se quitó el cinturón de lavanda de la frente reveló la presencia del sello menos. El sello pájaro enjaulado estaba en ninguna parte ser encontrado. "Yo soy un pájaro libre _tou-san_ "- dijo Hinata.

Los ancianos, Hiashi e incluso el hokage se sorprendieron. Ellos nunca supieron que el sello del pájaro enjaulado era posible de ser removido sin matar a la víctima.

"H-¿cómo es eso posible?" - Preguntó Hiashi.

"Vamos a decir que Naruto tiene una especial habilidad con los sellos" - dijo Hinata y una vez más se reía de sus caras desencajadas. Ni siquiera Jiraya que era un maestro del sello mismo sabía cómo quitar el sello del pájaro enjaulado sin al menos paralizar permanentemente el usuario.

"Esto es un atropello No podemos permitir que esto Hiashi." - Gritó un anciano.

"Es una lástima que no se puede hacer nada." - Naruto comenzó y reunió a su atención. . "En el momento que desautorizó Hinata se convirtió en un activo de la población que ya no tiene ningún poder sobre ella y desde ella es un ninja y técnicamente y adultos que ni siquiera puede reclamarla como su hija ahora." - Dijo Naruto riéndose de Ante la ira de Hiashi y los ancianos que parecía estar a punto de matar a los dos.

Hiashi dio un paso adelante, pero de inmediato se arrepintió mientras caía al suelo apenas logró respirar con la fuerte intención asesina Naruto estaba liberando.

" **Ten cuidado Hiashi-sama Atacar una hoja shinobi es un crimen, sobre todo con tantos testigos.** "- dijo Naruto con una voz profunda y señaló a muchas personas a su alrededor. Casi todo el mundo se sorprendió de que Naruto logró retirar el precinto de Hinata.

"Demon" - Hiashi señaló mientras recuperaba el aliento y se levantó.

Naruto estaba dispuesto a acabar con su vida como él violó la ley tercios, pero por suerte el hokage llegó justo a tiempo para evitar que algo suceda.

"Hiashi eres mental?" - Preguntó el Hokage. ". Naruto es correcto, el momento en que rechazó a su hija que perdió ninguna autoridad sobre ella Ella pertenece a la aldea ahora y se mantendrá así hasta que ella decide lo contrario" - dijo el Hokage y Hiashi se burlaba.

"Tendremos que decir más tarde" - dijo Hiashi en su rostro estoico recuperado como se dio la vuelta con los ancianos, a sus asientos.

"Eso estuvo bien" - dijo Naruto y Hinata asintió. El Hokage suspiró, que Naruto sólo le da dolores de cabeza. Como si el consejo civil no fue suficiente saber que tenía los Hyuugas en es culo también.

" _Me estoy poniendo viejo para esta mierda "_ - el hokage pensó mientras se abría de nuevo al cuadro de Kage.

¿Te gusta? R & R

(1) Esta "broma" fue tomado de **Naruto: Underneath the Underneath** por **perdida Estudiante de Jiraya** mérito es de él. Si te gusta Naruto divina debe leerlo.


	20. Chapter 20

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: NO POSEE NARUTO O SUS PERSONAJES

**Capítulo 20 - In Between Tails**

El viejo Hokage se dirigió hacia la caja kage y pensó " _que Naruto, pensar que era capaz de quitar el sello de la jaula de pájaro de matar el anfitrión Usted sería tan orgulloso Minato,. él ya le ha superado en los sellos "._

"Todo bien Hokage-dono?" - Preguntó el Raikage.

"Sí, eso Naruto siempre me da dolores de cabeza" - la hokage dijo suspirando. Ahora que Hinata reveló que Naruto es capaz de quitar el sello de la jaula de pájaro de los Hyuuga tendrá un día de campo. Especialmente la casa principal, ya que tratan de la casa filial como esclavos. Si la casa filial logró deshacerse de la junta que seguramente rebelarse contra la casa principal y ya que les superan en número a cas no sería bonito para la casa principal. Al final Hinata bajó bien y sólo echaron del clan en lugar de ser enviado a la parte rama de la familia.

"En efecto Ser hábil con que los sellos de tan corta edad que realmente hace honor al clan Uzumaki.." - Dijo el Raikage. " _Será una gran amenaza en el futuro si sigue así de qué hacer.? "_ - el Raikage reflexionó en sus pensamientos.

El Kazekage hervía es dientes y maldijo el maldito rubio en su pensamiento. " _Esa mocosa está consiguiendo peligroso. Pensar que conseguió mantener el tiempo suficiente para el ANBU llegar ... Aún más es su trabajo con los sellos. Él podría ser capaz de quitar el sello maldito y no puedo permitirlo. I ' ll asegúrese de morir hoy "-_ pensamiento Orochimaru.

"Ni siquiera ve la punta del Raikage iceberg." - La hokage dijo que hacer el Raikage estrechar sus ojos.

"Sí, sé que es Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi" - dijo el Raikage para gran sorpresa del viejo Hokage.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" - La hokage preguntó entrecerrando los ojos ante el Raikage y estudiándolo.

"Olvidas que tengo el Nibi Jinchuuriki competir y mi hermano, el Jinchuuriki Hachibi, es su sensei jonin Todos ellos se reunieron antes del comienzo de los exámenes." - El Raikage dijo riendo. "Pero me pregunto cuánto control tiene sobre la bestia" - el Raikage dijo mirando el Hokage.

"¿Quién sabe? Nunca lo sentí de entrenamiento con su chakra, así que no lo sé." - La hokage respondió.

"Él es su Jinchuuriki y no sabes?" - El Raikage le preguntó con incredulidad.

"Como te dije, Naruto es muy reservado y especial sé que él ha estado entrenando a sí mismo desde que tenía cinco años de edad." - Dijo el Hokage ligera risita.

"¿Sabía usted que cuando su padre organizó el secuestro Hyuuga Naruto fue el que mató al secuestrador y rescató a la heredera" - dijo el Hokage y se rió aún más cuando todo el mundo se quedó mirando el pensamiento hokage que estaba loco.

"Seguramente debe estar bromeando. ¿Cómo puede un niño de seis años mata a un jonin Verdadero no y de la élite era jonin pero aún así ... una de seis años de edad que ni siquiera entró en la academia. Lo único que se me ocurre es el Kyuubi ayudar "- dijo el Raikage.

"Le aseguro que no estoy bromeando Raikage-dono Cuando llegué a la escena de Naruto se sostiene Hinata y el secuestrador tenía un kunai en el pecho." - Explicó el Hokage y el Raikage hervía dientes.

"Entonces el Kyuubi es la única explicación." - El Raikage dijo cruzando los brazos es.

"Lo dudo", - dijo el Hokage y todo el mundo se centró en él "Cuando llegué a la escena no había ningún rastro de chakra del Kyuubi está utilizando no vi la batalla, sino de lo que me dijo Naruto le engañó. con un clon y lo terminó cuando llegó la oportunidad "- explicó la Hokage.

"Parece que usted ha estado ocultando un diamante." - El Kazekage dijo "Si es que expertos en tan corta edad por qué está siendo un gennin?" - Preguntó el Kazekage.

"Todos ustedes saben cómo son tratados Jinchuurikis ¿verdad?" - Preguntó el Hokage y todos asintieron. Todo el mundo parecía estar interesado en el joven rubio. "Él decidió ocultar su fuerza decidió tomar el curso de la academia completa para poder tener tiempo para entrenar a sí mismo y ser capaz de protegerse a sí mismo ya nadie le importa." - La hokage terminó de explicar.

"Deception La forma shinobi verdad." - Dijo el Kazekage.

"¿Sabes una cosa Raikage?" - La hokage preguntó riendo.

"¿Qué?" - Preguntó Raikage.

"Tu pueblo tiende a crear algunos de nuestros mejores parejas. Secuestraste Uzumaki Kushina y ella fue rescatada por Namikaze Minato y más tarde se convirtió en una pareja. Hace unos años que secuestraron Hinata y Naruto la rescataron. Ahora son novio y novia y son vivir juntos "- la hokage dijo riendo.

"¿Estás diciendo que tiene otro flash amarillo y la Muerte Roja en la toma?" - Preguntó el Raikage. El Yondaime Hokage era algo de un rival en términos de velocidad al Yondaime era el único hombre que esquivar alguna vez un ataque frontal del Raikage durante el uso de su famosa armadura relámpago. La esposa del Yondaime y la madre de Naruto Uzumaki Kushina era, en realidad ella era Senju Kushina pero nadie sabía, también conocido en el libro bingo como Aka no Shi por su vibrante pelo rojo sangre (muerte roja). Ella era una muy poderosa kunoichi y extremadamente talentoso Suiton ninjutsu y kenjutsu.

"Tengo fe en que cada generación se supone superar la anterior." - Dijo el Hokage sabiamente.

"Me he estado preguntando algo. Hokage-dono no era Hyuuga Hinata supone que es la heredera? ¿Por qué tenía el sello de la jaula de pájaro, y por qué está ella vive con el mocoso rubio si es una Hyuuga?" - Preguntó el Raikage.

". Bastante simple padre de Hinata pensó que era débil y desautorizó del clan y se coloca el sello en su Entonces ella se fue a vivir con Naruto y lo fue de allí." - Explicó el Hokage.

"Débil Ella sólo derrotar el llamado prodigio Hyuuga?" - Dijo el Kazekage.

"¿Qué puedo decir Naruto tiene una manera de animar a la gente y estoy seguro que él ha estado entrenando con ella desde que fue expulsado?" - La hokage explicó.

"Estoy ansioso de ver a su partido contra el último Uchiha" - dijo el Raikage.

"Será un partido interesante" - dijo el Hokage " _Me pregunto si va a revelar su sharingan "_ - pensó el Hokage.

"Ahora vamos a seguir viendo los partidos Parece que el segundo partido está a punto de comenzar." - Dijo el Hokage y todo el mundo volvió a la arena.

**# # # # Con Crowd**

"Fuu del Taki y Nii Yugito de Kumo favor, llegó a la arena para comenzar su partido" - Hayate gritó desde el estadio.

"Buena suerte Fuu, Yugito" - dijo Naruto a ambos mientras se abrían camino hacia la arena.

"¿Quién crees que va a ganar?" - Hinata preguntó.

Naruto se llevó la mano derecha a la barbilla en una actitud de pensamiento. "Realmente no sé lo que pueden hacer lo que es difícil para mí decir" - Naruto comenzó. "Si ellos usan sus socios luego Fuu ganaría si tiene suficiente control lo contrario no puedo decir porque no sé sus habilidades individuales." - Explicó Naruto.

"Hey Kurenai-sensei que peleaste con Fuu contra los Oto Jonin cuando fuimos a Taki ¿verdad?" - Hinata preguntó.

"Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?" - Preguntó Kurenai. Ella no estaba prestando especial atención a la conversación ya que ella estaba viendo jinchuurikis ambos se dirigieron hacia el centro de la arena.

"Estamos tratando de averiguar quién va a ganar desde que me luchará al lado ¿Qué puedes decirme sobre Fuu." - Preguntó Hinata.

"Uhmmmm" - Kurenai pensó antes de comenzar. "Bueno, para empezar no necesitaba usar chakra de su bijuu. Su taijutsu era nada especial, me la puso alrededor del nivel bajo chunnin. Sin embargo, su ninjutsu es mucho mejor, que era principalmente un usuario de agua pero tenía unos cuantos técnicas secretas y error "- Kurenai explicó.

"Hey" - dijo Naruto y les llamó la atención. ". Recuerdo lo Kabuto dijo sobre Yugito durante la primera etapa de los exámenes Chunnin Dijo que era bueno en ambos taijutsu y ninjutsu, así que asumiría en torno al nivel medio chunnin tanto" - dijo Naruto.

"Nada que no pueda manejar" - dijo Naruto y ella asintió con la cabeza y miró a la arena.

"¿Estás seguro de tener un montón de fe en ella" - dijo Asuma y se unió a la conversación ya que su curiosidad se alcanzó cuando comenzaron a hablar.

"Por supuesto que tengo fe en mi novia" - dijo Naruto sonriendo y Asuma murmuró algo acerca de mocosos rubios suerte. "¿Viste lo que le hizo a Neji?" - Preguntó casi retóricamente. Todo el mundo vio a Neji conseguir su culo pateado por la supuesta ex heredera tímida del clan Hyuuga.

"Sí, lo vi, buen trabajo Será bueno que el culo arrogante." - Asuma dijo riendo. "Aunque no esperaba que ganara", - dijo sinceramente.

"No es así la fe en mis enseñanzas?" - Kurenai preguntó con voz peligrosa.

"Por supuesto que no Kurenai-chan" - Asuma respondió rápidamente agitando sus manos tratando de despedir a la situación antes de que se cuela un genjutsu en él.

"* Tos * ... batida ... * tos *" - dijo Naruto Asuma discreta y entrecerró los ojos a la rubia.

"¿Qué fue eso Naruto-kun?" - Hinata preguntó con una voz muy dulce.

"Nada Hina-chan" - dijo Naruto con rapidez y Asuma rió levemente.

"Las mujeres problemáticos" - dijo Shikamaru.

**Arena # # # #**

"Ambos concursantes listo?" - Hayate preguntó.

"HAI" - tanto respondió.

"Hajime" - dijo Hayate y saltó fuera de su camino. Sabía que eran tanto jinchuurikis y no quieren quedar atrapados en medio de ellos.

"Vamos a mantenerlos fuera de la pelea?" - Preguntó Fuu.

Yugito pensó por un rato. La mayoría de las técnicas de Yugito confían en su uso de chakra de su bijuu. No es que ella era débil sin su gato, pero el hecho de que ella entrenados principalmente en el uso de su bijuu, si se quita, se paralizaría su ninjutsu. "¿Qué tal si seguimos a dos colas max?" - Yugito preguntó.

"Me parece bien" - respondió Fuu y tomó un kunai y se metió en su postura como Yugito sacó la espada de su espalda.

Yugito rápidamente corrió hacia adelante y trató de una barra horizontal. Fuu se agachó y rodó a un lado rápidamente, rápidamente se levantó y trató de patear Yugito en el pecho. Yugito embargo logró doblar completamente la parte superior de su cuerpo hacia atrás, casi hasta un ángulo de 90 grados evitar el retroceso al pasar con seguridad por encima de ella.

**# # # # Con Crowd**

Naruto silbó cuando Yugito curva así. Ese tipo de flexibilidad no es posible para los seres humanos. Incluso si es un ninja, inclinándose en un ángulo debería haber roto la columna vertebral.

" **Eso es el efecto de la Nibi sus anfitriones tienen una muy alta flexibilidad debido al hecho de Nibi ser un gato. "** - Kurama explicó a Naruto.

**" **_¿Cómo es que no tengo nada de utilidad a usted? " - Preguntó Naruto._

" **mocoso desagradecido Tiene alta regeneración y la emoción negativa la capacidad de detección. "** - Kurama explicó.

" _Eso es bueno y todo, pero eso no es particularmente eficaz en el combate "-_ Naruto respondió.

" **¿Cómo que no es útil ... Su capacidad de detección junto con su sharingan hace imposible que alguien pueda esconderse de ti? "** - Kurama explicó. Para alguien que es tan inteligente que a veces todavía podría ser un cabeza de chorlito. Tal vez todo lo que le fingiendo durante academia días afectado.

" _Nunca pensé en eso "_ - dijo Naruto y Kurama sudor cayó.

**Arena # # # #**

Fuu y Yugito intercambiaron puñetazos, patadas y golpes por unos minutos. A pesar de que la pelea fue atado parecía que Yugito claramente tenía la ventaja en taijutsu. Su flexibilidad hace que sea muy difícil para Fuu a golpearla, aún más desde Yugito estaba usando una espada.

"Kumo Ryu Kaengiri (Cloud Estilo: Llama Slice)" - Yugito dijo cortó horizontalmente hacia Fuu. La espada de Yugito estaba imbuida con fuego y, como tal, creó un anillo de fuego alrededor de Fuu le impedía salir de la zona.

"Suiton: Mizurappa (Agua: Water Wave Wild)" - dijo Fuu y recogió agua en su boca. Ella rápidamente se derramaron el agua fuera de su boca y se puso rápidamente las llamas.

" _Ella es un usuario de agua Ella tendrá ventaja en ninjutsu pero me parece una ventaja sobre taijutsu. "_ - Yugito pensó mientras miraba a Fuu realiza un nivel bajo Suiton jutsu para apagar el fuego.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (técnica de Gran bola de fuego)" - Yugito dijo y lanzó una bola de fuego caliente hacia Fuu. Fuu darse cuenta que era una bola de fuego y no una corriente de fuego saltó rápidamente a la derecha esquivando la bola de fuego.

Yugito apareció rápidamente junto a ella y le dijo: "Kumo Ryu Omotegiri (Cloud Estilo: Parte delantera)". Yugito hizo un corte horizontal muy rápido y la cabeza de Fuu separa limpiamente de sus hombros.

Yugito no creía que hubiera sido derrotado tan fácilmente y sus sospechas eran ciertas cuando Fuu se convirtió en un pedazo de roca que muestra Fuu realiza un Kawarimi.

"Suiton - Teppoudama (Bullet Agua)" - dijo Fuu y disparó un par de balas de agua comprimido de la boca. Yugito volvió justo a tiempo para ver a Fuu realizar el jutsu. En una muestra de la velocidad Yugito utilizó su espada y atravesó cada bala sin tomar el daño de ella.

**# # # # Kage Caja**

"Parece que gennin de este año son talentosos." - La hokage comentó.

. "Es muy cierto lo general elemental ninjutsu sólo se entrenó después de convertirse en chunnin" - dijo el Kazekage.

"¿Qué es lo que usted espera de jinchuurikis?" - Los raikages preguntaron retóricamente antes de continuar. "Incluso sin el uso de chakra de su bijuu que desarrollan altas reservas de chakra por lo que tienden a ir para ninjutsu muy temprano" - comentó el Raikage.

"True" - contestó el Hokage. "Por cierto después de ver las Hyuugas coinciden Creo firmemente recomiendo Hyuuga Hinata para chunnin Ella se mantuvo en calma a pesar de que su oponente estaba burlándose de ella y ella se muestra un alto nivel de taijutsu." - Explicó el Hokage.

"De acuerdo" - tanto el Kazekage y el Raikage dijo.

**# # Con la multitud # #**

"Como era de esperar Yugito como la ventaja en taijutsu, pero parece que atar en ninjutsu Si esto continúa Yugito va a ganar." - Dijo Naruto.

" _Uhm ... Yo tengo una mejor taijutsu que Yugito y utilicé principalmente Suiton ninjutsu por lo que si gana Yugito tengo la ventaja "_ - Hinata pensó.

"Parece que están a punto de tomar esta a un nivel superior" - dijo Naruto y se volvió hacia la arena.

**Arena # # # #**

"Vamos a traer a nuestros socios en la batalla?" - Preguntó Fuu y Yugito asintió con entusiasmo. Estaba ansiosa por mostrar a todos su verdadero poder.

"Bring it on" - Yugito respondió.

" _Vamos Nibi "-_ Yugito dijo.

" **Gatito derecha "** - Nibi respondió.

" _Vamos a Chomei show "_ - dijo Fuu.

" **Alright** "- Chomei respondió bombear algo en el aire. En realidad, no estoy seguro si fue un ala o un brazo.

Todos en la multitud que observa con asombro como chakra rojo parecía envolver a los dos competidores. El chakra rojo irradiaba de sus dos estómagos y se arremolinaba a su alrededor antes de detenerse. Cuando se detuvo dos estaban completamente encerrados en un semi transparente capa chakra rojo con dos colas remolinos en su espalda.

**# # # # Con Crowd**

"¿Qué está pasando?" - Preguntó Sakura. Nunca había visto a alguien estar envuelto en un chakra. De hecho, ella nunca había oído hablar de chakra rojo en cuanto a eso lo que estaba viendo era totalmente conocido.

"Eso es lo que se llama la capa Jinchuuriki." - Explicó Naruto.

"¿Qué?" - Sakura preguntó sin entender.

"¿Sabes lo que es un bijuu es?" - Asuma preguntó.

"¿Te refieres a la Kyuubi?" - Preguntó Sakura.

. "Sí Hay 9 bijuu partir del Ichibi y terminando en el Kyuubi personas que tienen un bijuu sellado dentro de ellas se llama Jinchuurikis y cuando utilizan su poder bijuu eso es lo que pasa." - Asuma explicaron que apunta hacia la arena.

"Wow" - Sakura dijo asombrado. "Pero ..." - Sakura comenzó y todo el mundo se volvió hacia ella. "Pensé que el Yondaime mató al Kyuubi ... pero no se puede matar a un bijuu ... lo que significa que alguien de nuestro pueblo como el Kyuubi dentro de él" - dijo Sakura.

"Eres más inteligente de lo que parece" - dijo Naruto riendo.

"Cállate Naruto-baka" - Sakura chilló.

"Asuma-sensei, quien es nuestro Jinchuuriki?" - Preguntó Sakura y Naruto miró Asuma también ver si va a revelar a ella.

"Todo lo que el Kyuubi es un secreto que sólo chunnins allá saben de él." - Asuma explicado y Naruto suspiró con alivio. No quiero tener que explicar todo a la banshee que ella probablemente querría Naruto para liberar el Kyuubi y darle a Sasuke.

"Algunos secretos" - Naruto no pensamiento darse cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta.

**"** ¿Qué quieres decir Naruto-baka. ¿Lo conoces? " - Preguntó Sakura, pero era más una demanda.

"Que sea por Sakura y sí que sé quién es" - contestó Naruto.

"¿Cómo puede un baka como lo sabes?" - Sakura preguntó con aire de suficiencia.

" **Shove un bijuudama (bola bestia de cola) en el culo aquí "** - dijo Kurama y Naruto se rió en su mente.

" _No se puede hacer un bijuudama aquí pero ... yo puedo hacer un Rasengan "_ - Naruto respondió.

"¿Por qué quieres que te diga?" - Preguntó Naruto.

"Quiero saber quién es para que pueda darle a Sasuke-kun" - dijo Sakura y todo el mundo se quedó mirándola.

" _¿Está loco? "_ - Asuma pidió en sus pensamientos.

" _Tengo que hablar con Kakashi para ver si él la envía a unas cuantas sesiones con Inoichi "_ - Kurenai pensó. Ese nivel de obsesión va a ser su caída en algún momento.

" **Maldita sea, que es una chica fan dedicado "** - dijo Kurama.

" _¿Cómo sabe usted acerca de las fans? " -_ Naruto preguntó con curiosidad.

" **Vamos a decir que estaba muy ... popular cuando yo era un juego** "- Kurama dijo un poco avergonzado.

" _No me digas que fueron perseguidos por mujeres kitsunes? "_ - Naruto preguntó con incredulidad.

" **Sí "** - Kurama respondió recordando sus días oscuros.

" _Parece que cada carrera tiene las fans "_ - dijo Naruto riendo.

"No es un TI es un HIM" - Naruto explicó.

"¿Cómo lo sabes baka" - Sakura gritó una vez más. Hinata se acercó a ella y le dio un golpe a la garganta Juuken deshabilitar su voz.

"Usted es demasiado alto Sakura" - dijo Hinata y Sakura trató de maldecirla, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca. A pesar de que nadie dijo nada todos estaban contentos de que Sakura se quedó en silencio por una vez.

" _Eso Naruto parece saber mucho sobre bijuus ... dijo que sólo había cinco personas que podrían abrir las puertas y Hinata dijo que tres de ellos estaban en la arena de la torre ... si Fuu es un Jinchuuriki y puede abrir la puertas ... es lógico pensar que Naruto es Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi ... eso explicaría su tratamiento ... rubias problemáticos "_ - Shikamaru pensó mientras se escuchó toda la conversación.

"Si deja de gritar abriré tu Tenketsu" - dijo Hinata y Sakura asintió con tristeza.

"Naruto" - Sakura dijo tranquilamente mientras mira a Hinata. Ella asintió y Sakura continuó. "¿Cómo sabes que el Kyuubi es Él?" - Preguntó ella.

"He leído mucho sobre ellos. Y a pesar de que no son seres humanos que no son las cosas. Por instantes, Yugito tiene el Nibi sellado dentro de ella. Ella es un gato. El bijuu tienen su propia personalidad como cualquier otro animal ahí fuera ". - Explicó Naruto y Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

"Así que ..." - Sakura comenzó. "¿Me dices que el Jinchuuriki es?" - Preguntó ella con voz muy dulce tratando de saber quién es.

"¿Por qué quieres saber tanto?" - Preguntó Naruto.

"Oh vamos Naruto Quiero saber demasiado" - dijo Ino. Todo el mundo se quedó mirando a la rubia preguntaba si iba a decir quién era. Los novatos eran ajenos a la identidad jinchuurikis pero entre todos ellos había algunos que conocía. Los jonins por supuesto, Hinata y Shino y el equipo de la arena.

"¿Estás seguro de que quieres decir?" - Hinata preguntó

"Sí, lo creo Ellos descubrirán con el tiempo puede ser que también les digo ahora y terminemos con esto." - Dijo Naruto y todos se volvieron hacia él.

"Bien te diré quién es." - Dijo Naruto y todos casi tenía estrellas en sus ojos.

"Primero voy a decir que es nuestro compañero de la academia" - dijo Naruto y todo el mundo se sorprendió. Naruto rió y continuó. "Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi no Yoko" - dijo, y un inmediato silencio siguió a su proclamación.

"Sí a la derecha El último muerto tiene el bijuu más poderoso sellado dentro de él." - Dijo Kiba y todo el mundo roto de su estupor y se rió.

"¿Quieres que te enseñe mi versión 1 capa?" - Preguntó Naruto y todos ellos dejó de reír.

"¿En serio?" - Preguntó Kiba.

Naruto convoca el chakra del Kyuubi y de inmediato fue a su versión de capa con dos colas también. Sus ojos estaban rojos de hendidura vertical negro de sangre, sus bigotes eran más pronunciados y sus colmillos se hicieron más grandes. Alrededor de su cuerpo de la misma semi transparente de color rojo sangre manto chakra con dos colas remolino detrás de él.

" **mortal "** - Naruto respondió, pero su voz era más profunda de lo habitual debido a su chakra del Kyuubi. " **Créeme ahora? "** - preguntó, y todos asintieron levemente miedo de su voz sabía y apariencia.

"Ahora que ya sabes lo que vas a hacer?" - Le preguntó.

"Nada" - dijo Kiba.

"¿No crees que soy un monstruo?" - Preguntó Naruto. Naruto no le importaba lo que pensaban. Mientras que tenía la gente que se preocupaba por él era feliz.

. "Por supuesto que no sé la diferencia entre kunai y el rollo" - dijo Kiba.

"Gracias, tal vez debería decir que a los habitantes del pueblo" - dijo Naruto suspirando mientras él se centró en la pelea que estaba pasando en la arena.

**Arena # # # #**

La arena fue casi totalmente destruido por la batalla entre dos jinchuurikis. La arena estaba llena de agua y sin embargo la tierra se quemó de las llamas de Yugito. Ambos mostraban síntomas de fatiga. A pesar de que tenía un montón de chakra no lo hicieron la resistencia para mantener el ritmo.

"Katon: Ao Goukakyuu no Jutsu (técnica de Gran bola de fuego azul)" - Yugito llamó un envió una enorme bola de fuego azul hacia Fuu. La bola de fuego que se fortaleció en el chakra del Plumín dando un color azul y casi el triple de la energía.

"Suiton - Daibakufu no Jutsu (Cascada Vortex)" - Fuu gritó y el agua de la tierra se levantó delante de ella y formó un remolino de clases. El agua inmediatamente atacó desde el vórtice y se enfrentaron con la bola de fuego. El choque produjo una nube de vapor grande que cubría la mayor parte de la arena.

Yugito aprovechó la oportunidad y se canaliza chakra del Nibi a sus uñas aumento de la longitud y la resistencia de los mismos. A medida que la nube de vapor disperso se precipitó rápidamente hacia Fuu. Fuu no esperaba Yugito para venir a ella tan pronto y no estaba preparada para la barra con las uñas.

Fuu recibió la fuerza de peso completo de la barra de ambas manos contra su pecho y en la pierna derecha. Ella saltó hacia atrás y se agarró el pecho. Su armadura de malla logró absorber la mayor parte de los daños, pero se las arregló para reducir su linda profundamente.

Fuu centró chakra del Chomei en la zona del pecho y la herida de inmediato comenzó a sanar, unos segundos más tarde que no había evidencia de cualquier cosa, incluso que había sucedido.

Fuu usa el chakra de Chomei y se centró en su espalda. De su espalda surgieron dos alas y Fuu comenzó a despegar del suelo y voló en el aire a pocos metros por encima del suelo.

Fuu continuó esquivar múltiples bolas de fuego enviados Yugito mientras se preparaba para atacar a sus errores. Yugito correr rápidamente por la pared en la arena en cuatro patas, como un gato. Yugito propulsó a sí misma de la pared y abordó Fuu mientras que en el aire.

Yugito inmovilizó las piernas y los brazos de Fuu para que no pudiera escapar y se puso encima de ella, ya que cayeron a la tierra. Yugito centró chakra para las piernas y justo cuando estaban a punto de choque, Yugito saltó enviar Fuu al suelo aún más difícil.

BOOM

La planta arena sacudió por el impacto y la nube de polvo emergió. La capa de Yugito desapareció y ella estaba respirando un poco fuerte, no hay nada que un poco de descanso no resolvería. El polvo empezó a despejar para mostrar Fuu completamente noqueado.

Hayate se acercó a Fuu y darse cuenta de que ella estaba inconsciente llamó a los paramédicos. "Ganador por nocaut: Nii Yugito" - dijo Hayate y la multitud estalló en aplausos. Después de todos los civiles sólo pueden ver la pelea de gennin de lo contrario no sería capaz de seguir el ritmo de la batalla y batalla como esto es raro.

**# # # # Kage Caja**

"Esa es mi chica" - Raikage dijo orgulloso de que Yugito había ganado. Yugito era una huérfana desde que sus padres murieron cuando el Hachibi se desencadenó accidentalmente por lo que el Raikage se la llevó y la crió como su propia hija.

"Los dos lucharon muy bien y ambos parecen tener un buen control sobre su poder lo recomiendo tanto para chunnin." - Dijo el Kazekage.

"De hecho" - la hokage acordó con ambas Kages.

**# # # # Con Crowd**

"Felicidades Yugito" - dijo Naruto dándole un pulgar hacia arriba.

"Gracias Fue una pelea dura." - Yugito respondió. "Sentí el chakra del Kyuubi desde allí. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?" - Preguntó ella.

"Sólo mostrando mis amigos mi capa" - dijo Naruto como si nada. "Va a tomar un tiempo para que se acostumbren a mí ser un Jinchuuriki, pero creo que van a entrar en calor para mí" - dijo mientras miraba a las caras sonrientes de sus amigos y sorprendentemente Sakura también.

"Se les dijo que es un Jinchuuriki?" - Preguntó ella sin poder creer la oye.

. "Por supuesto que les dije durante su partido como les expliqué sus dos capa de cola" - Naruto explicó. "¿Por qué lo preguntas?" - Le preguntó.

"Porque usted sabe muy bien cómo se nos trata y para que usted pueda hacer alarde públicamente que eres un Jinchuuriki es bastante extraño" - Yugito dijo.

"Bee hace lo mismo. Pero creo que la gente que se preocupa por mí sabiendo lo que soy, su opinión es lo único que me importa. Los otros que sólo les restó importancia y si intentan algo terminan en el hospital con fractura huesos "- dijo Naruto y Yugito tontamente asintieron.

"Nara Shikamaru y Temari Sabaku no por favor que su dirección del campo" - Hayate llamó.

(ESTILO DE CAÑÓN)

"Ese culo perezoso" - dijo Ino cara palmas de las manos.

"¿Qué es lo que usted espera de Shikamaru" - dijo Naruto.

"Supongo" - respondió Ino.

"Porque sería problemático para explicar" - dijo Naruto sonriendo y algunos rió.

"Si Sasuke no llega que va a ser descalificado" - dijo Naruto. "Pensé que me tomé malos hábitos de cuidado de Kakashi" - dijo Naruto en voz alta.

**# # # # Kage Caja**

"Eso fue ... anti-climática" - dijo el Hokage y observó Shikamaru se rindió.

"Sí, pero que mostró una muy buena mente táctica Como era de esperar de una Nara." - La idea Raikage.

"..." - El Kazekage permaneció en silencio.

"¿Está de acuerdo que debería ser un chunnin?" - Preguntó el Hokage y ambos asintió.

"El chunnin son líderes y que mostró una muy buena planificación y mantuvo la calma hasta pensaban que probablemente sabía que no iba a ganar" - dijo el Raikage.

"Naruto Uzumaki y Uchiha Sasuke por favor hacerle camino hacia la arena" - Hayate llamó.

"Parece que el Uchiha es no presentarse, qué pena" - dijo el Raikage.

"Sí que parece que va a ser descalificado" - dijo el Hokage y preparándose para levantarse y descalificarlo cuando el Kazekage le interrumpió.

"Por favor espere Hokage-dono deseo de ver la pelea Uchiha que Uzumaki Naruto, vamos a continuar con el resto de los partidos hasta que llegue." - Dijo el Kazekage.

"Te das cuenta de que si no es capaz de respetar las citas a continuación, no es material chunnin" - dijo el Hokage.

"Si he entendido bien Hatake Kakashi como la habilidad para llegar a cualquier hora nombramiento finales y él es un jonin elite" - el Kazekage dijo con aire de suficiencia.

El Hokage sabía que el Kazekage tenía razón y no había nada que pudiera hacer para discutir. "A medida que whish ... pero si no es aquí cuando es su tiempo, entonces será descalificado" - dijo el Hokage.

"Por supuesto" - respondió el Kazekage. El Hokage se volvió hacia su guardaespaldas y se fue a Hayate y explicó la situación.

"A medida que Uchiha Sasuke aún no ha mostrado hasta vamos a proceder con los partidos" - dijo Hayate. "Sabaku no Gaara y Kankuro Sabaku no Proceder a la arena" - Hayate llamó.

"Proctor, pierdo" - Kankuro gritó desde los balcones.

"OK ... Ganador por incomparecencia: Sabaku no Gaara" - dijo Hayate.

"Naruto Uzumaki y Uchiha Sasuke por favor, hacer su camino a la arena" - Hayate llamó.

"Eso fue hace tiempo el Uchiha gana" - el Raikage dijo riendo. Luego, en la arena el viento empezó a recoger las hojas y empezó a girar. Todos observaban la escena se despliegan. Unos segundos más tarde Uchiha Sasuke apareció con Hatake Kakashi través hoja shunshin.

"Espero que no estamos tarde" - dijo Kakashi mientras tímidamente frotar la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"Llegaste justo a tiempo" - dijo Hayate. "¿Nombre?" - Le preguntó.

"Sasuke Uchiha Sasuke ..." - Sasuke respondió en su tono todopoderoso.

Naruto estaba dejando el balcón hacia la arena cuando Sakura gritó. "Naruto" - se llama obtener su atención "Por favor, no le duele demasiado" - dijo.

Naruto nunca en un millón de años que se espera que diga algo así a él. "No te preocupes no voy a utilizar el Kyuubi si eso es lo que usted está diciendo que prefiero usar mi propio poder." - Contestó, pero la cara de preocupación que tenía no cambió.

"No voy a matar a relajarse" - dijo, y dejó escapar un suspiro que ni siquiera sabía que estaba conteniendo.

**Arena # # # #**

"Yo estaba haciendo la impresión de que no vinieras Sasuke" - dijo Naruto mientras se aproximaba a los tres en la arena.

"¿Por qué no iba a venir sólo estoy luchando ti" - dijo Sasuke.

"Veo que su actitud no ha cambiado" - Naruto contestó y se volvió hacia Kakashi. "Espero que no se lo dijiste acerca de mi línea de sangre" - dijo Naruto y Sasuke frunció el ceño.

"No te preocupes, lo único que le dije es que no sabe que su línea de sangre, así que sabe que su propia" - dijo Kakashi.

"Ahhh ... El juego de palabras" - dijo Naruto riendo y tiene una cara confusa de Sasuke. "Lo sabrás muy pronto" - dijo, y Kakashi dejó la arena.

"Uzumaki Naruto vs Sasuke Uchiha listo?" - Hayate llamó y ambos asintió.

"Hajime"

¿Te gusta? R & R.

Siguiente capítulo: Sharingan vs Sharingan

Tengo algo de una mala noticia. La historia está llegando a su clímax sin embargo mis finales están comenzando, por lo que los cambios se necesitará más tiempo durante el próximo mes.


	21. Chapter 21

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: NO POSEE NARUTO O SUS PERSONAJES

Cuando dije que quería decir climax del arco exámenes chunnin. Tengo planes para la guerra contra Akatsuki (tal vez ...), la guerra civil en kiri, Hyuuga clan y otros pocos voy a guardar un secreto por ahora. A pesar de todo esto será en la parte 2, por ahora la trama seguirá cañón con algunos giros.

También en una nota al margen, yo ya elegí la identidad de Tobi y a escribir la historia hacia esa persona.

**InflatedChimp:** el sandaime eligió el nombre de Uzumaki Kushina porque era la nieta de Uzumaki Mito. Cuando se casó se convirtió Senju Mito.

**Capítulo 21 - Sharingan vs Sharingan**

**# # # # Kage Caja**

"Parece que el Uchiha llegó justo a tiempo" - el Raikage comentó.

"De hecho" - el Hokage estuvo de acuerdo.

" _Vamos a ver cuánto has crecido Sasuke-kun "_ - pensó el Kazekage.

"Vamos a ver lo que su prodigio puede hacer" - dijo el Raikage. De hecho, él tenía la esperanza de que el Uchiha fue humillado. Él leyó los informes de su equipo gennin que el Uchiha pensaba que era todopoderoso.

"Prodigy" - la hokage comenzó a recibir la atención de los Kages. "Hoy en día la gente tirar ese nombre por ahí sin saber su verdadero significado Los verdaderos prodigios son Uzumaki Naruto y Hinata Hyuuga y tengo grandes esperanzas para los dos." - Dijo el Hokage con una pequeña sonrisa. Nunca pensó que su nieto sustituto crecería tanto después de una vida temprana áspera como la que tenía.

"¿Estás seguro está conectado a ese niño en particular" - el Raikage comentó entrecerrando los ojos a la rubia en la arena. " _Ese chico me recuerda a alguien "_ - pensó el Raikage.

"Tienes algo en mente?" - El Hokage pidió al Raikage.

"El mocoso rubio Uzumaki Naruto, parece que me recuerda a alguien que no puedo fijar el punto de él." - Dijo el Raikage. "¿Quiénes fueron sus padres?" - Preguntó, y el Hokage y Jiraya tanto rígida.

" _Debo decirle? " -_ pensó el Hokage. " _. Mejor no voy a dejar que Naruto elegir el momento para revelar su verdadero patrimonio "_ - el hokage concluyó.

"Me temo que ni siquiera yo sé que él es un huérfano del ataque Kyuubi." - Contestó el Hokage.

El Raikage miró detenidamente el hokage para detectar cualquier signo de mentira, pero no encontró ninguna. "Es una pena" - dijo el Raikage y tanto el Hokage y Jiraiya dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

"A pesar de que el chico tiene estilo, para emular el estilo de pelo de uno de sus fundadores Uchiha Madara" - comentó el Raikage y el Hokage y Jiraya fueron una vez más sudando balas. ¿Cómo podría el Raikage casi averiguar la identidad de su abuelo? El Raikage no fue tan contundente como la gente decía que era.

"Ese estilo de pelo es sólo para que sea más fácil para él usar un par de jutsus le enseñé" - dijo Jiraya tratando de desviar la atención del Raikage.

"Oh ... encontrado otro Namikaze Minato tienen que Él se parece mucho a él en realidad?" - El Raikage dijo con la mano en la barbilla.

" _Maldita sea Jiraya, nunca se sabe cuándo mantener la boca cerrada "_ - el hokage pensó mirando a su estudiante lo trago haciendo.

Durante toda esta interacción el Kazekage aka Orochimaru estaba en silencio escuchando hablar y pensar en ello. " _El mocoso en realidad se parece mucho a él "-_ pensó el seguía pensando en ello cuando algo hizo clic en su mente. " _Por supuesto ... Uzumaki Naruto, ¿cómo he estado tan ciego? Sólo había un Uzumaki en este pueblo, Uzumaki Kushina y todo el mundo sabía que estaba involucrado en Minato. Eso también explica por qué Minato selló el Kyuubi dentro del mocoso. Utilizó su propio hijo, el Raikage no es todo músculo como pensaba "_ - Orochimaru pensó riéndose en su mente.

"¿Estás pensando en tomar otro aprendiz?" - El Raikage preguntó rompiendo la idea de Orochimaru.

"Tal vez, pero no me quedo en el pueblo todo el tiempo Es una pena que no voy a ser capaz de pasar mi contrato sapo a él." - Dijo Jiraya preguntándose si el contrato sapo moriría con él.

"Oh qué contrato tiene?" - El Raikage preguntó con curiosidad.

" _Debo decirles que ... Es sólo fortalecería Konoha si los enemigos sabían de otro contrato? "_ - Jiraya pensó antes de contestar. "Tiene contrato zorro" - dijo Jiraya.

"¿Qué hay ningún contrato zorro" - declaró el Raikage.

"Yo no sabía que existía hasta que hay un Él es el primero invocador zorro nunca parecer, el Kyuubi tomó gusto en él.". - Jiraya explicó.

" _Una de las principales amenazas de hecho "_ - Orochimaru pensó mientras planeaba la manera de deshacerse de la mocosa.

"Parece que están empezando" - El Hokage dijo antes del Raikage pudiera responder y todo cambió su atención hacia la arena.

**# # # # Con Crowd**

"Kakashi-sensei" - Sakura gritó.

"Yo" - respondió.

"Cortar un poco estrecha no estabas" - dijo Asuma. "Formación para el último momento y llegar tarde, que nunca cambia" - dijo Asuma.

"Yo iba a llegar a tiempo, pero un gato negro cruzado en mi camino y tuvimos que caminar el camino a su alrededor" - Kakashi dijo frotándose la parte posterior de la cabeza y riendo.

"Por Dios" - dijo Sakura. "Apuesto a Sasuke-kun es mucho más fuerte ahora" - dijo.

"Yo lo entrené a mi mejor medida durante este mes ... pero yo no creo que él tiene una oportunidad contra Naruto" - dijo Kakashi para gran sorpresa de unos pocos gennin.

"P-pero Naruto era el muerto pasado durante todo el tiempo academia Él tuvo suerte en el examen final, no lo entiendo." - Dijo Ino.

Kakashi miró allí como si ella creció una segunda cabeza. "¿No has visto lo que hizo en los preliminares?" - Preguntó retóricamente.

"Es verdad" - dijo Sakura. Los ojos de Kakashi se abrieron al tamaño de platos cuando oyó chica número uno fan de Sasuke de acuerdo en que Sasuke no tiene oportunidad.

"Sasuke luchó Lee antes de la primera etapa y hasta con su sharingan fue derrotado y sin embargo Naruto ganó y él no utilizó el poder del Kyuubi" - dijo Sakura.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" - Kakashi preguntó ligeramente sorprendido.

"Nos dijo Yugito mientras luchaba contra Fuu" - Sakura explicó. Kakashi se sorprendió de que Naruto se anunciará públicamente que es un Jinchuuriki pero debe haber imaginado que sería de conocimiento público en cualquier momento.

"Nunca pensé que iba a ver otro mucho menos ver cinco aquí" - dijo Zabuza.

"¿Qué quieres decir cinco?" - Preguntó Sakura.

"No sabes bien existe Naruto por supuesto, Yugito, Fuu, de Kumo jonin sensei y, finalmente, que la arena Gaara mocoso?" - Zabuza explicó.

"Gaara es uno también?" - Sakura pidió no creer la oye.

"Sí creo que tiene el Ichibi también conocido como Shukaku" - Kakashi explica.

"Es por eso que es tan fuerte" - Sakura dijo en wow. Pasó de no saber qué jinchuuriki dónde conocer a cinco de ellos.

"Eres Sakura mal" - dijo Kakashi conseguir su atención. "Gaara es fuerte en su propia Él no necesita su demonio que ser fuerte De hecho, creo que podría ser mejor sin él.". - Dijo Kakashi.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" - Preguntó Sakura.

"Cada bijuu como su propia personalidad y las preferencias personales. Shukaku tiende a conducir a sus anfitriones una locura lo que podría ponerlo en libertad. Es por eso que Gaara es tan ... inestable." - Dijo Kakashi y todos los gennin estremeció menos Hinata que ya sabía todo eso.

"No te preocupes, si eso hubiera pasado podríamos tomar el asunto en nuestras propias manos" - dijo Kakashi. " _Es mejor que saben acerca de esto, así que puede salir del camino cuando se empieza es "_ - Kakashi pensó.

Sakura y el resto de los gennins suspiraron de alivio. Sin embargo, los jonins y hasta el propio Zabuza sabían lo que iba a suceder y todos estaban listos en caso de que Naruto no pudo con Gaara.

**Arena # # # #**

"Hajime" - Hayate gritó y saltó de los dos.

"Sasuke Ready?" - Preguntó Naruto mientras se ponía en su puño postura dragón. Naruto miró a Sasuke y se dio cuenta que él no se movió desde el partido comenzó, él ni siquiera tenía ninguna postura.

"No me digas que no me considere digno de luchar?" - Preguntó Naruto.

"Eso es correcto". - Sasuke dijo señalándolo. "Yo no quiero ni perder el tiempo luchando contra algunos clanes ninja y menos basura como tú" - dijo Sasuke y Naruto inmediatamente cayó en la postura.

"Usted no va a estar diciendo que cuando moler el culo en el suelo" - dijo Naruto sonriendo como un idiota.

"El hecho de que usted está usando anbu placa del pecho armadura y usted creció el pelo no significa nada en mi contra." - Dijo Sasuke.

"No eres más que un perdedor, apuesto a la puta de tu mot-" - Sasuke no llegó a terminar como Naruto borrosa de su cargo y dio un puñetazo a la derecha en el rostro de Sasuke y lo hizo caer al suelo.

"Puedes llamarme lo que quieras, pero no voy a permitir que usted insulta a mis padres" - dijo Naruto a punto de romperle la cara pomposa en la tierra.

Sasuke se levantó y se limpió un poco de sangre de su labio. Activó su sharingan y se metió en su postura, el puño interceptor.

"Touchy estamos?" - Sasuke preguntó con aire de suficiencia.

" **Parece que el mocoso quiere la guerra fisiológica "** - dijo Kurama.

" _No te preocupes, tengo un par de cosas para darle vuelta ahora algunas cosas sobre la masacre y su hermano si es necesario. "_ - contestó Naruto en sus pensamientos.

"Parece que usted está tomando en serio me" - dijo Naruto.

"Yo no tengo que preocuparme por ti dobe Sólo un Uchiha puede derrotar a un Uchiha." - Sasuke se limitó a decir.

"¿Es eso cierto?" - Naruto preguntó retóricamente.

Sasuke sonrió y fue a través de unos sellos con las manos y gritó: "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (técnica de Gran bola de fuego)". Sasuke envió una bola de fuego de tamaño mediano a Naruto que se quedaron en su lugar y se llevó todo el peso de la misma.

Sasuke sonrió mientras veía a su ataque le golpeó en la cabeza y lo quema en un montón de llamas. Con su sharingan activado sabía Naruto no esquiva. El humo se disipó y Sasuke inmediatamente bajaron su sonrisa al ver Naruto completamente envuelto en su aire de oro de punta.

"Ninpou - Hari Jizou (Aguja Guardián)" - dijo Naruto como su cabello comenzó a contraerse de nuevo a su tamaño original. Naruto inmediatamente brilló sellos de la mano mínimas de los suyos y dijo "Ninpou - Kebari Senbon (Aguja pelo Senbon)". El cabello de Naruto extendió una vez más y se agranda. Naruto se inclinó un poco hacia delante y envió una andanada de senbons hechos de su cabello hacia Sasuke.

Dijo Sasuke "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (técnica de Gran bola de fuego)", pero esta vez en lugar de una bola de fuego concentrado que lo transformó en un flujo constante de fuego, como un lanzallamas. El fuego de Sasuke se enfrentaron con senbon de Naruto vaporizándolos pero Sasuke se quedan rápidamente sin aire en los pulmones y se vio obligado a detener su fuego.

El senbon seguía llegando y Sasuke se vio obligado a iniciar maniobras evasivas. " _No puedo seguir esquivando a esta velocidad o te cansan rápidamente tengo que tomar represalias. "_ - pensó Sasuke. Sasuke tomó unos shurikens de su bolsa y los tiró a Naruto mientras va empaques de cilindro.

"Shuriken Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Shuriken Shadow Clone)" - dijo Sasuke mientras sus shurikens multiplican en decenas y decenas.

Naruto ver esto dejó caer su ataque cabello y decidió darle un poco de su propia medicina. "Fuuton - Reppushou (olas de viento)" Naruto dijo, y dio una palmada. Él canaliza chakra para el viento a su alrededor y de repente una potente ráfaga de viento surgió de sus manos y se estrelló contra los shurikens.

Los shurikens dejaron medio del aire y cambiaron su dirección antes de ganar velocidad y dirección a Sasuke. Sasuke vio el ataque entrante y tomó un kunai para iniciar supo que estaba siendo invadida por la cantidad, que irónicamente fue él quien creó que muchos, que saltó a la derecha para esquivar el resto.

" _¿Por qué no voy a copiar los Jutsu? " -_ Sasuke preguntó pensado conseguir enojado.

Naruto vio la mueca en su rostro y decidió empujar un poco más. "Es triste que no se puede copiar estos jutsus?" - Preguntó Naruto.

"¿Por qué demonios no puedo copiar usted?" - Preguntó Sasuke perder los estribos.

"Todavía no se sabe cómo usar sus ojos" - dijo Naruto haciendo Sasuke estrecha sus ojos en él. (A / N: sin juego de palabras).

"Su dos sharingan tomoed no puede mantenerse al día con la mano juntas de velocidad y debido a que no son capaces de copiar mi jutsu Tan simple como eso." - Explicó Naruto. "Una pena" - dijo Naruto con sarcasmo.

"¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre el sharingan?" - Sasuke preguntó a gritarle.

"Sasuke, Sasuke pensé que eras más inteligente que eso." - Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. Naruto estaba imaginando la cara presumida de Sasuke cuando apareció otro par de ojos sharingan.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" - Sasuke preguntó confundido.

"Primero: yo sé mucho sobre el sharingan, dos: Dije gente considera mi línea de sangre más fuerte en el mundo, en tercer lugar:.? Kakashi dijo que sabía que mi línea de sangre, así como saben SUYO ¿Qué se obtiene a partir de esta" - Naruto preguntó observando el rostro de Sasuke de repente se enciende en la realización.

"Y-No lo dices en serio?" - Sasuke preguntó tartamudeando por primera vez.

"Sí, quiero" - dijo Naruto y cerró los ojos. Poco a poco, los abrió para mostrar un par de brillantes ojos sharingan completamente maduras.

"No puede ser ..." - dijo Sasuke mirando tres sharingan tomoed brillando en los ojos del dobe.

"KAI" - Sasuke gritó y se encendió su chakra, pero no pasó nada. "KAI" - Sasuke repite pero el sharingan se mantuvo.

"No puedo disipar porque no es una ilusión que tengo el sharingan ... oh todopoderoso 'última' Uchiha." - Dijo Naruto con aire de suficiencia.

"¿Cómo te atreves TIENE ESOS OJOS QUE NO merecemos" - Sasuke gritó y corrió a Naruto a toda velocidad con una actitud descuidada perder a su mejor juicio debido a su se acercaba más y más a Naruto y más rápido que un rayo Naruto Sasuke comenzó con fuerza en el pecho y lo lanzó contra la pared.

Sasuke se levantó lentamente tosiendo un poco. "Ahora Sasuke- _chan_ no te enojes porque mis ojos están completamente maduros y los suyos no son "- dijo Naruto haciendo tic del ojo de Sasuke con fastidio.

"Sabes Sasuke" - Naruto comenzó a recibir su atención. "Me desperté mi sharingan a los cinco años de edad ya los seis ya los había madurado completamente" - explicó Naruto y los ojos de Sasuke se le salían de las órbitas, pero Sasuke logró mantenerlos en su lugar de lo contrario perdería su precioso sharingan.

Sasuke hervida, si las miradas mataran Naruto sería el polvo ya. "Te lo dije, no era tan especial como usted pensaba que sólo activó sus ojos preciosos hace un par de semanas, mientras que ya he madurado plenamente sharingan durante casi ocho años." - Dijo Naruto sonriendo y felicitándose mentalmente. Se sentía tan bien para frotarse los ojos completamente maduras en el culo arrogante de Sasuke y Naruto si le mostró su ems entonces Sasuke más probable débil pero quiso guardar el ems como un as. Su ems vez no tiene ningún ataque directo de gran alcance por el momento, pero fue su última defensa.

" _A menos que yo envío mi enemigo a mi dimensión de bolsillo y dejar morir de hambre a la muerte "_ - Naruto pensó riéndose considerar qué tipos de ataques que podría utilizar con su Kamui pero reorientado rápidamente en el combate a la mano.

"Ahora Sasuke" - Naruto comenzó con su gira sharingan. "Te voy a enseñar el verdadero poder del Sharingan".

**# # # # Kage Caja**

"Otra Uchiha" - Raikage dijo estupefacto. "Ahora entiendo cuando dijiste que era especial Pensar que tenía otro Uchiha escondida." - Raikage dijo riendo.

" _Otro par de ojos sharingan ... deliciosas Una pena no puedo arriesgarme a usar su cuerpo debido al Kyuubi. "_ - Orochimaru dijo suspirando al ver a Naruto ojos brillan en todo su poder. " _Sería un recipiente mucho más apropiado que Sasuke-kun ... oh well "-_ Orochimaru suspiró sabiendo que no se puede tener todo lo que quieras, pero, al final, sharingan de Sasuke sería suficiente.

El Hokage se rió. "Sí, él es muy especial y de gran alcance a su manera" - dijo el Hokage.

" _Hazme niño orgulloso "_ - Jiraya pensó al ver a su ahijado presentar su sharingan al Uchiha 'last'.

**# # # # Con Crowd**

Kakashi miró con orgullo como Naruto dio a conocer su línea de sangre. El sharingan, se dice que es la más poderosa línea de sangre de todos ellos capaces de ver chakra, copiar cualquier Taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu y le da al usuario la habilidad de lanzar genjutsu con sus ojos.

" _Pero eso ni siquiera descartar el fondo del verdadero poder del sharingan_ "- Kakashi pensó al recordar cuando Naruto le habló de su eterno Mangekyo Sharingan.

Kakashi frunció el ceño cuando vio cómo Sasuke no mantuvo la cabeza fría, pero una vez más cuando es algo relacionado con su clan Kakashi sabía que Sasuke se rompería.

"S-Sh-Sharigan" - dijo Sakura. "Y al igual que Kakashi-sensei tienen tres cosas negras" - dijo en wow.

"Las cosas negras son llamadas tomoes y los ojos están completamente madurado cuando tienen tres" - Kakashi explica.

Cada gennin se sorprendió menos Hinata y Shino, por supuesto. Los ancianos de Konoha tenía su mandíbula en el suelo ya que la mayoría de los civiles.

"Ese mocoso, ahora entiendo cómo podía estar a mi altura" - Zabuza comentó al recordar unas perchas que había tenido con él.

"Sí ... y también entiendo cómo podía ver mis movimientos cuando usé mis espejos de hielo sobre él" - Haku dijo recordando su batalla en la ola y cómo Naruto fue capaz de esquivar todos los senbon tiró de él.

"Sharingan?" - Uno de los ancianos Hyuuga jadeó.

"Esto lo cambia todo" - dijo Hiashi. Él ya tenía un plan en relación con la de ... Uzumaki mocoso, pero ahora que sabía acerca de las cosas sharingan tendría que estar dispuestos de manera diferente.

"YOSH ... LAS LLAMAS DE JUVENTUD brillan EN NARUTO-KUN" - Lee gritó.

"SI LEE Y MANTENER NUESTROS PROPIOS LLAMAS Haremos 1.000 vueltas alrededor KONOHA" - dijo Gai.

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"Oh, por el amor de kami parar eso" - dijo Tenten mientras llovía kunais y shurikens en ellos.

" _? Jinchuuriki Kyuubi y un usuario sharingan ... yo sabía rubias eran problemáticos "_ - dijo Shikamaru suspiró y volvió a su observación de nubes.

"¿Cómo puede alguien despertará muy temprano pensé que necesitaba una situación de vida o muerte para despertar ellos" - dijo Sakura. Todas las fans de Sasuke estaban bien versados en su historia y poderes clan. Después de todo lo que necesitaban saber todo acerca de su amor.

"Es porque es un Jinchuuriki" - dijo Hinata recoger su atención. "Los civiles y los pocos shinobis ignorante ve a Naruto como el propio Kyuubi y cuando era joven que se reúnen y" terminar el trabajo del Yondaime "- dijo Hinata como gennin frunció el ceño en la comprensión. Incluso sabían la diferencia entre un kunai y el libro, que era lo básico academia.

"Cuando tenía cinco años de edad que estaba siendo perseguido por la mafia de lo que me dijo, uno de los perseguidores era un chunnin y arrojó kunais hacia él Si él no despertó su sharingan habría sido asesinado.." - Hinata explicado.

"Todavía me pregunto cómo no resultó como Gaara" - Asuma comentó.

"Eso fue debido a Hinata" - Kurenai dijo suavemente mientras miraba hacia su hermana menor de la clase.

"¿Yo?" - Hinata preguntó confundido.

"Sí, usted le dio lo que necesitaba más ... amor" - Kurenai voz baja dijo orgulloso de Hinata.

"Pero Naruto-kun como un montón de gente que le guste" - Hinata dijo no entender muy bien lo que quería decir Kurenai.

. "Es cierto Tiene el Hokage, Iruka, Teuchi y Ayame, su pervertido de un padrino y ... Kakashi hasta cierto punto" - dijo Kurenai y Kakashi sudor caído. "Sin embargo le proporcionará verdadero, el amor incondicional. Usted fue su primer amigo, su mejor amigo y su novia. Usted estaba allí cuando fue llamado monstruo y expulsado de las tiendas de ... usted estaba allí cuando él caminaba solo a través de las calles ... y no cuando se sentía solo y perdido "- dijo Kurenai y algunas fanáticas adulada la dedicación haciendo Hinata se ruboriza ligeramente.

Cuando Kakashi se enteró de que él comenzó a reír como un niño fan pervertida hasta que oyó. "Magen - Damnation Of The Pervert", y al instante el mundo de Kakashi desapareció y fue reemplazado con un pozo de fuego donde Kurenai estaba ardiendo lentamente cada uno de Icha Icha libros de Kakashi, uno a la vez.

"NNNNOOOOO MY PRECIOUS" - Kakashi gritó llorando lágrimas de anime.

"¿Qué pasa con Kakashi-sensei" - Sakura preguntó mientras miraba a Kakashi baba en el suelo gritando frases aleatorias.

"Sólo la introducción de Kakashi a un genjutsu personal" - Kurenai dijo con una voz muy dulce que incluso Sakura, quien muy probablemente a salvo de su ira, sintió un pequeño escalofrío.

Kurenai rompió el genjutsu y Kakashi se levantó lentamente mirando a Kurenai mientras abraza a su querido libro como si fuera a caer a la derecha a través de sus dedos. Se recuperó rápidamente su sentido. "¿Ves ahora por qué dije Sasuke iba a perder?" - Preguntó Kakashi y Sakura asintió con la cabeza tristemente. Después de descubrir Naruto era un Jinchuuriki y conocer la vida que vivió ella se sentía mal por tratarlo mal.

"Ir Sasuke-kun" - Sakura gritó para el balcón animando a su emo favorito.

" _Creo que algunos hábitos tardan en morir "_ - Kakashi pensó con diversión mientras observaba la batalla se desarrolle en la arena.

**Arena # # # #**

Naruto y Sasuke estaban involucrados en una pantalla brutal o Taijutsu. Hubo finura en su estilo, cada golpe, cada patada tiraron estaba destinado a romper los huesos o al menos dar al adversario una buena cantidad de daño y dolor.

Saltaron de nuevo el uno del otro. Naruto estaba prácticamente intacto a excepción de un poco de polvo, Sasuke por su parte apoyaba rasguños, contusiones y una costilla rota.

" _Su tan rápido como Lee con sus pesos "_ - pensó Naruto.

" _Maldito sea ese perdedor, ¿cómo se atreven a enfrentarse a mí, un Uchiha "-_ pensamiento Sasuke. "No tengo suficiente de esto, es el momento les muestro la diferencia entre el original y una copia" - Sasuke gruñó a la rubia que levantó una ceja.

" _Supongo que realmente no sabe nada de los Uchiha sangre pura ironía que me llamó una copia. "_ - Naruto pensó riéndose.

"Vamos Sasuke, déjame mostrarte cómo utilizar el sharingan" - Naruto y ambos estrellados uno hacia el otro. " _Vamos a ver cómo se enfrenta a esta "_ - dijo Naruto en sus pensamientos y su sharingan comenzó brillante.

Ambos llegaron junto a la otra y Naruto lanzó un gancho de derecha y aterrizó perfectamente en la mandíbula de Sasuke. Naruto esquivó un golpe de represalia antes de que Naruto envió otro golpe a la costilla rota haciéndole una mueca de dolor.

Aprovechando su momento de dolor, Naruto lanzó una serie de golpes rápidos a la cara y el estómago y los muslos. Naruto, Sasuke viendo un poco aturdido por los golpes, fue a dar un barrido de la pierna haciendo salto Sasuke sobre ella. Naruto mantuvo su impulso y continuó con su vuelta. Mientras Naruto estaba terminando su vuelta rápidamente se levantó y le dio un gancho brutal Sasuke y Sasuke fue enviado a la tierra en el dolor.

Sasuke no quería al hombre manejado por alguien como Naruto y se negó a dejar o quedarse abajo. Él volvió a la carga a Naruto y sufrió la misma suerte. Sasuke lanzó un puñ esquivó en el último segundo y le dio un codazo en la espalda que hizo que Sasuke caída al suelo al perder el equilibrio.

"¿Cómo lo haces?" - Sasuke gritó. No podía entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Hasta hace su batalla Taijutsu momentos estaba a punto incluso con Sasuke logrando evadir casi todos sus ataques. Nunca admitiría que Naruto era mejor que él. Sasuke no comprendía cómo de repente Naruto fue capaz de esquivar cada golpe y sin embargo, cada huelga Naruto envió golpearía Sasuke muertos.

"¿Por qué iba a decir nada?" - Naruto Sasuke respondió que enfureció aún más si era posible. Sasuke corrió de nuevo hacia Naruto salto para poner a la rubia en su lugar apropiado.

**# # # # Con Crowd**

"¿Qué está pasando Naruto de repente comenzó a dominar la batalla?" - Gritó Ino no creer su precioso Sasuke-kun se transforman en un saco de boxeo.

Kakashi también estaba intrigado con lo que estaba pasando y él apostaría que todo el mundo viendo la pelea se estaba preguntando lo mismo. ¿Cómo podría una batalla Taijutsu vuelto tan un solo lado tan de repente. Kakashi seguía amordazar a la cabeza tratando de averiguar cuando vio a Hinata sonriendo.

"¿Sabes lo que está pasando ¿no?" - Kakashi preguntó Hinata dando su sonrisa vista tradicional.

"Por supuesto que lo sé, utilizó la misma estrategia contra mí un par de veces" - Hinata explicó.

"Entonces no te importaría explicar qué es exactamente lo que está haciendo Naruto?" - Preguntó Kakashi.

"Utilice su sharingan y ver la batalla con cuidado" - dijo Hinata y Kakashi se encogió de hombros e hizo lo que dijo. Kakashi levantó la diadema para mostrar su sharingan madurado completamente. Le tomó un par de minutos hasta que se dio cuenta de ello, pero era capaz de averiguarlo.

"Eso es genial" - Kakashi dijo preguntándose cómo alguien había pensado en eso.

"Parece que te diste cuenta" - dijo Hinata.

"Lo Cuéntanos qué está pasando?" - Dijo Sakura. Kakashi se volvió hacia ella y se dio cuenta que todo el mundo lo estaba mirando y esperando una respuesta. Sudó cayó antes de empezar.

"El concepto es bastante simple de entender pero que realmente se utilicen en el combate sería más difícil Uno de los poderes del sharingan es la habilidad de lanzar genjutsu cuando el enemigo cruza los ojos con el usuario sharingan." - Kakashi comenzó como todo el mundo asintió con la cabeza centrada en su explicación.

"Lo que Naruto está haciendo es poniendo muy pequeña genjutsu cada vez que sopla de cambio. Naruto está haciendo Sasuke 'ver' los ataques falsos o incluso ocultar sus ataques, por lo que Sasuke" a ciegas "a los movimientos reales de Naruto. Por instantes, Naruto hizo Sasuke ver un gancho de derecha, cuando en realidad se trataba de un gancho de izquierda lo que Sasuke completamente expuesta Otro ejemplo está haciendo Sasuke 'ver' que Naruto está a la defensiva, cuando en realidad se está preparando para lanzar una patada "-. Kakashi explica de la mejor manera su pudo.

Todo el mundo miró a la explicación de Kakashi y se quedó en wow en la habilidad de Naruto. Incluso Kurenai misma, un maestro genjutsu, no pensaba en eso y, aunque lo hiciera, no sería capaz de usarlo en combate porque la única manera de inducir un genjutsu sin sellos de la mano es un doujutsu que Kurenai no era 't dotado.

"Tienes razón en que es genial, el chico es un genio. Me pregunto por qué nunca me habló de eso." - Kurenai señaló y Kakashi rió.

"Hay una razón por la que decimos que no mirar a los ojos a un Uchiha" - Kakashi dijo riendo.

" _Uhm ... tal vez debería intentarlo para "-_ Kakashi pensó. Por supuesto que le pediría permiso a Naruto para usarlo. " _Me pregunto qué nombre yo llamaría esta variante ... tal vez Fist Illusion ... sí que es un buen nombre "_ - pensó Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei" - Sakura gritó sacándole de sus pensamientos. "Pensé que el sharingan fue capaz de ver a través de genjutsu" - Sakura dijo confundido.

"Es posible, ya me enteré de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero si mira a Sasuke" - Kakashi dijo señalando al campo. "Le cuenta que su ataque a ciegas Él el juicio está nublado por tanta ira y la frustración que él ni siquiera darse cuenta de lo que está sucediendo." - Dijo Kakashi y Sakura frunció el ceño sobre su Sasuke-kun.

**Arena # # # #**

"Tenía suficiente?" - Preguntó Naruto mientras observaba Sasuke retirarse y crea distancia entre él y Naruto.

" _. No sé lo que está haciendo, pero no puedo participar en Taijutsu más con él Creo que voy a recurro a Ninjutsu, mis reservas de chakra están todavía llenos "_ - Sasuke pensó mientras aterrizaba en una rápida sucesión de saltos de enfermería su agrietada costilla.

"No sé lo que está haciendo y no me importa te voy a mostrar el poder de fuego del Uchiha." - Dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

"Ninjutsu es" - dijo Naruto antes de que ambos brilló cuando los mismos sellos de la mano y le gritó "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (técnica de Gran bola de fuego)". Ambos expulsados una corriente de fuego de sus bocas que colisionaron en el centro y lucharon por el dominio. Pasaron unos segundos y el choque estaba en un punto muerto.

Mientras que la batalla por el poder que estaba pasando, Naruto se sirvió más chakra en sus llamas transformándolas en caliente blanca que completamente invadido de Sasuke y le hizo saltar fuera del camino de lo contrario, se quemará hasta las cenizas.

"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu (Técnica de Phoenix Fuego)" - Naruto gritó y comenzó el envío de múltiples bolas de fuego que hacen funcionar Sasuke para esquivar casi todos ellos desde que usa un kunai y cortó a través de unos pocos.

"Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu (Técnica de Dragon Fire)" - dijo Naruto y en lugar de múltiples bolas de fuego que envió un gran río de fuego que cubría una buena parte de la arena. Sasuke vio el fuego enemigo y la única cosa que podía hacer era saltar y lo que hizo.

Naruto esperaba que saltar, ya que era el camino lógico para esquivar su ataque con seguridad. Rápidamente se echó unos shurikens y gritó: "Shuriken Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Shuriken Shadow Clone)" y los pocos shurikens multiplicado en cerca de cincuenta. Sasuke sacó un kunai y comenzó a desviar a todos los que pudo, pero se vio obligado a sustituir a sí mismo con un registro de lo contrario se convertiría en un alfiletero de shurikens.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone)" - Naruto gritó, y un solo clon poofed a la existencia. Ambos estaban de pie uno al otro antes de llamar a sus técnicas.

"Fuuton: Kami no Uzu (estilo del viento - Vortex Divina)" - clon de sombra de Naruto gritó y creó un vórtice de viento delante de él que atacó a Sasuke.

"Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu (Técnica de Fire Dragon)" - Naruto gritó y lanzó un chorro de fuego que combinado con el vórtice vientos.

"Fire / Wind Colaboración Jutsu: Divine Blazing Vortex" - ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo. Una enorme torbellino de llamas calientes quemó su manera de Sasuke rápido. Sasuke esquivó a un lado, pero aún así nos quemó en el brazo derecho. El vórtice continuó su camino un perforado un buen agujero en la pared de arena antes de detenerse.

" _¿Cómo puede tener tanto chakra para repartir jutsus como si nada "_ - Sasuke pensó mientras se analiza el infierno en llamas que Naruto apenas desatada.

**# # # # Kage Caja**

"Este control sobre el elemento de fuego" - dijo el Kazekage.

"Como era de esperar de los miembros del clan Uchiha" - el Raikage acuerdo.

"Sí lo hacen tienen más buen control sobre ella sin embargo, no es la afinidad principal de Naruto" - la hokage explicó.

"Ah, sí?" - Preguntó sorprendido el Raikage. Todos los miembros de la Uchiha tenían una bastante alta afinidad hacia el fuego. "Y lo que sería su principal uno?" - Preguntó.

"Lightning y él es bastante bueno con ella" - el hokage comentó. Raikage levantó una ceja, después de todos los ataques relámpagos eran la fuerza de su pueblo.

"Vamos a ver lo que tiene a continuación," - dijo el Raikage cuando se volvió su atención hacia la arena.

" _Así que él es experto en rayos, vamos a ver "_ - Darui pensó. Darui es la única persona en su pueblo para ejercer el relámpago negro legendario que fue enseñado a él por el Raikage sandaime y el padre del Yondaime Raikage.

**Arena # # # #**

"Estoy cansado de jugar con ustedes" - dijo Sasuke y activó su marca maldición. Inmediatamente cuando activó sintió una ráfaga de chakra, la fuerza y la velocidad dentro de sí mismo. Como las marcas negras comenzaron a difundir a través de su piel que cubre casi todo su cuerpo se sentía como si pudiera conquistar el mundo.

"Con esto voy a poder moler a polvo" - Sasuke dijo riendo como un loco bastardo que es.

" **No tiene sentido "** - Kurama dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. **"Es bananas"** - dijo Kurama y Naruto se rió entre dientes.

. "Te dije que no usar ese poder es usted y persianas te consume, te conviertes en nada más que una ira drived lunático" - dijo Naruto y como él esperaba, Sasuke lo rechazó diciendo que él estaba celoso de ese poder.

Sasuke corrió hacia delante en la parte superior de su velocidad, pero Naruto fue capaz de predecir dónde lo golpearía por lo que sólo inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. Sasuke estaba a punto de darle una patada cuando Naruto comenzó brillante.

" _Mierda "_ - Sasuke pensó que no tenía tiempo suficiente para una Kawarimi. Sasuke saltó hacia atrás lo más que pudo y se enroscó con sus brazos en frente de su cara preparándose.

BOOM

El clon de Naruto explotó y envió Sasuke volar. Sasuke no recibió mucho daño, pero un poco de la piel quemada. Su marca de maldición y rapidez de reflejos le permitieron bloquear el ataque con poco o ningún daño en absoluto.

" _Yo debería haber sabido que él sabía que la variante de su sombra clon jutsu "_ - Sasuke pensó golpeando a sí mismo por no darse cuenta.

Sasuke estaba viendo Naruto con mucho cuidado para cualquier tipo de movimiento cuando Naruto repentinamente poofed en el humo revelando que es un Bushin Kage. " _¿Derecha Izquierda Up? "_ - Sasuke pensó mientras buscaba dicho rubio y saltó hacia atrás justo a tiempo para evitar la mano de Naruto apareciendo desde el suelo.

"¿Realmente crees que me iba a caer para que Kakashi-sensei usó durante nuestra prueba gennin." - Explicó Sasuke, pero Naruto no dijo nada. Ambos se quedó mirando el uno al otro trazado su próximo movimiento.

"Raiton Raikochu (Flash Pilar)" - dijo Naruto mientras pasó por sellos de la mano. Así como terminar una luz muy brillante salió de su mano Sasuke cegadora que no se movió un centímetro de su lugar sigue mirando Naruto.

Sasuke rápidamente encendió su chakra romper el genjutsu en un instante. "Genjutsu no funciona en mi contra" - Sasuke se jactaba de su sharingan.

" **Su kit marca maldición "** - Kurama dijo chasqueando Naruto de sus pensamientos. " **La marca de maldición puso su chakra en constante fluctuación Sólo un poderoso genjutsu podría afectarle mientras que la marca está activa. "** - Kurama explicó y Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

" _Vamos a tratar esta "_ - dijo Naruto y Sasuke miró a los ojos.

"Kokuangyou no Jutsu (Bringer of Darkness)" - dijo Naruto y Sasuke mundo se volvió negro. Sasuke se encontró en un lugar oscuro. Sasuke ni siquiera podía ver sus manos en frente de él. Era pura ceguera, el mayor temor de los usuarios doujutsu.

"KAI" - dijo Sasuke pero la técnica ni siquiera vacilar. Sasuke intentó una vez más, pero no pudo. Sasuke se enojó y se encendió tanto chakra como pudo y su marca de maldición brillaba. En el tercer intento Sasuke desatado un pulso de chakra que rompió el piso y se rompió la ilusión. Sasuke se quedó jadeando después de soltar esa cantidad de chakra.

" _Tú eres Kurama derecha Incluso rompió un A-rank genjutsu. "_ - dijo Naruto a Kurama. Después de todos los dones de la serpiente eran útiles para algo.

"Te lo dije Genjutsu es inútil contra mí." - Dijo Sasuke sonriendo como él hizo estallar una píldora soldado de recuperar algo chakra.

" _¿Qué hacer? "_ - Naruto pensó en sus pensamientos. No podía tirar de grandes armas es otra cosa que podría matar accidentalmente Sasuke. " _Algo impredecible "_ - Naruto pensó que eligió lo que iba a hacer en su contra. " _Los Hyuugas tendrá un día de campo después de esto ... que pena que el viejo "_ - Naruto se rió en sus pensamientos.

Naruto levantó su brazo derecho hacia Sasuke que levantó una ceja en confusión. Naruto sonrió y dijo: "Hakke Kuushou (Air Palma)". Naruto canaliza chakra en su brazo y envió la palma de aire hacia Sasuke que nunca esperaría un ataque Hyuuga de él y se golpeó justo en el pecho.

Ataque impredecible de Naruto finalmente rompió costilla rota de Sasuke y le chough un poco de sangre hizo pero no se rendiría sólo por eso. Él canaliza más chakra para la marca maldición tratando de obtener lo más que pudo.

Sasuke desapareció de la vista y apareció justo en frente de Naruto. Sasuke envió un tiro en el pecho, pero tan sorprendido cuando se bloqueó la patada. Sasuke vio a Naruto sonríe justo antes de que empezó a girar en una cúpula azul del chakra.

" Kaiten "- dijo Naruto mientras se centrifuga bloquear la patada de Sasuke y mandándolo a volar a la pared. Sasuke debería haber esperado que después de ver a Naruto con la palma de aire, pero al parecer su arrogancia no tiene límites.

"Enough" - Sasuke rugió mientras empujaba tanto chakra como pudo hacia su sello maldito lo que cubre totalmente el cuerpo.

Sasuke abalanzó hacia Naruto con una velocidad tremenda. Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron y se llevó la mano a tiempo para bloquear un puñetazo directo a la cara que todo probable daño bastante.

" _El hombre ... se aceleró puedo necesitar deshabilitar mis sellos gravedad ... o. "_ - Naruto pensó mientras esquivaba otra patada rápida de Sasuke.

"Nagashi Chidori (Chidori actual)" - Naruto gritó, y su cuerpo fue envuelto por una corriente eléctrica que provocó en todas las direcciones. Tan pronto como Naruto desató el jutsu Sasuke rayo se sorprendió y se echa hacia atrás y dejó retorciéndose.

" _. Dammit No puedo luchar en lugares cerrados con él ... y él no utilizar sellos de la mano de ese jutsu, así que no puedo copiarlo ... maldita ese perdedor "_ - Sasuke pensó que planeaba otra manera de acercarse a la rubia sin entrar en contacto con la chaqueta eléctrica defensiva.

**# # # # Con Crowd**

"Nunca he visto que uno" - dijo Hinata mientras ella activó su Byakugan y observó en WoW como la electricidad que bailaba y corría alrededor de su cuerpo casi haciendo una capa protectora a su alrededor.

"Yo tampoco parece que se deriva de mi chidori" - Kakashi comentó mientras observaba a su hermano con orgullo.

"Usted le enseñó el chidori?" - Gai preguntó sorprendido.

"No, él lo copió durante una misión y me pidió permiso para usarlo Como no tenía el sharingan y afinidad rayo que no por qué no ver y, además, me enseñó a su propia creación del Kirin jutsu." - Kakashi dijo con orgullo en su pequeño hermano.

"¿Que le pensó _que_ jutsu "- Kiba borrosa a cabo. Recordaba muy bien el poder de ese jutsu, ya que fue impreso muy bien en su memoria.

"Sí, lo hizo, pero creo que podría no ser capaz de utilizarlo correctamente todavía no puede reunir la energía en la atmósfera y mantenerlo sin dispersarse." - Kakashi explica en una o vergüenza bits. "Tengo que entrenar mi afinidad rayo aún más si quiero ser capaz de usar ese jutsu" - resumió suspirando.

"Gracias a Dios por eso" - Zabuza dijo riendo.

"Maldito seas Hiashi" - uno de los ancianos dijo. "¿Has visto lo que ha hecho? Usted expulsado a su hija en vez de enviarla a la familia de la rama y ahora un extraño sabe mejores técnicas de nuestro clan." - Dijo mirando a la cabeza del clan.

"Si no me equivoco, usted estuvo de acuerdo e incluso empujado por su expulsión del clan" - Hiashi respondió con calma, y los ancianos frunció el ceño.

"No importa ahora tenemos que encontrar una manera de asegurarse de que no salgan por nuestras técnicas." - Uno de los ancianos dijo.

**# # # # Kage Caja**

"Bueno, ahí tienes un rayo defensiva jutsu." - La hokage dijo sonriendo.

El Raikage no era tan feliz con los acontecimientos mientras lo miraba con mucho cuidado. " _Ese mocoso ... que se parece a una versión bastarda de mi armadura rayo._ " - El Raikage pensó mientras se analiza su jutsu de detalle. " _Él podría ser capaz de terminarlo ... por lo menos voy a tener otro adversario de mi velocidad "_ - el Raikage pensó riéndose.

El Raikage era más poderoso ninja de Kumo y que era una pena que no tenía a nadie a competir. Cada shinobi bajo su mando no coincidía con él. Sólo su Killer Bee hermano tuvo una oportunidad y que era porque tenía todo el poder del Hachibi detrás de él.

"Esa es una bastante buena defensiva jutsu No puede defenderse de los ataques por decir, pero al menos se impide a nadie de acercarse al usuario." - Darui explicó mientras miraba a Naruto en una nueva luz.

"Sí" - el Raikage acuerdo. "Parece que tenías razón hokage-dono Él es experto en jutsus relámpago y al parecer él puede utilizar algunos movimientos Hyuugas." - Comentó el Raikage y el hokage asintió con la cabeza.

"Olvidas que Hyuuga Hinata es su novia estaba obligado a aprender sus técnicas, ya que no está ligada al clan." - Explicó el Hokage.

" _Esa mocosa ... me pregunto ¿qué más se puede hacer ... tal vez yo pueda convencer a unirse a mi pueblo "_ - pensamiento Orochimaru. " _Sí ... vamos a ver qué más se puede hacer ... me intriga que no tiene fin "_ - Orochimaru pensó salivando y lamiendo sus labios en la anticipación.

**Arena # # # #**

"¿Cómo estás tan fuerte Naruto?" - Preguntó Sasuke finalmente darse cuenta de que el perdedor frente a él no era tan débil como él esperaba. " _?. ¿Cómo sucedió eso me entrené al borde del agotamiento de todos los días que lo odiaba, lo despreciaba tanto como pudiera, ¿cómo puede esa dobe ser más poderoso que yo "_ - Sasuke maldijo en su pensamiento mientras tomaba un unos abismos respiraciones para calmarse.

"Ni siquiera pertenece al clan Uchiha" - dijo Sasuke.

"Gracias a Dios por eso" - Naruto respondió rápidamente.

"¿Qué?" - Sasuke preguntó confundido.

"Me desperté mi sharingan a los cinco años de edad Sasuke y fue mi elección _no_ ir al clan Uchiha Y estoy contenta de haberlo hecho de otra manera no podría ser de siete metros bajo tierra en este momento. "- dijo Naruto temblando ante la idea como muchos en la multitud hizo.

"Entonces me ayudará" - dijo Sasuke tragar su orgullo. Él nunca pidió a nadie en busca de ayuda ... pero un usuario sharingan compañero podría ser de ayuda para él ... nada más.

"No te entiendo" - dijo Naruto confundido a qué es exactamente Sasuke quería.

"Ayúdame a matar a mi hermano y vengar nuestra familia y vamos a empezar el clan Uchiha, una vez más" - Sasuke dijo la rubia.

"No. No me confunda con el clan Uchiha y su pequeña venganza, yo no tengo nada que ver con eso mi padre nunca perteneció al clan y tampoco I. Los Uchiha eran un montón de energía tontos arrogantes que hicieron nada. por el poder y se sentían como dioses mismos sólo por unos ojos preciosos "- dijo Naruto. Naruto recordaba muy bien los Uchiha cuando estaban vivos y coleando. Todos pensaban que el resto de los ninjas estaban por debajo de ellos y que no le sorprendería si ese era su desaparición.

Sasuke hervía dientes y quería discutir, pero no pudo hacer mucho. Su verdadero poder de su clan quería y era cierto que todo el mundo que estaba por debajo. Sasuke seguía maldiciendo la existencia de la rubia hasta que algo hizo clic en su mente. "Espera ... usted dijo que su padre no era un Uchiha?" - Preguntó Sasuke.

"Eso es correcto. Mi padre vivía en el pueblo desde que tenía cinco años, y nunca perteneció al clan Uchiha." - Dijo Naruto para gran sorpresa de la joven Sasuke. "Mi padre siempre ocultó su sharingan con un genjutsu tanto como yo lo hice durante los últimos ocho años." - Explicó Naruto.

"Si tu padre no pertenecía al clan Apuesto a que era una persona débil que no tuvo el honor de ser considerado uno" - Sasuke con suficiencia dije tratando de obtener bajo la piel de Naruto.

Mismo Kakashi en las gradas quería ir a la arena y meterse un Raikiri en el culo de Sasuke por no respetar su sensei.

"Mi padre fue el héroe que perdió la vida durante el ataque del Kyuubi así que no faltarle el respeto Sasuke" - dijo Naruto serio. Todo el mundo en las gradas podía sentir el aumento de la tensión entre los dos y se preguntó si estarían tanto salir con vida.

"Y la razón porque mi padre no era un Uchiha era porque él era el hijo de alguien que se exilió del clan" - dijo Naruto Sasuke pregunto si sería entenderlo.

" _Oh mierda ... Naruto está llevando a cabo "_ - la idea hokage era él vio el partido con interés. Este partido podría afectar el futuro de la rubia mucho más de lo que sabía.

"? Exiled ... pero el clan no exiliaron a nadie" - dijo Sasuke confundido, mientras trataba de pensar en cada revista que leyó sobre la historia del clan. Naruto Sasuke vio destrozando su cerebro tratando de averiguar quién fue exactamente el clan.

Sasuke se congeló mientras recordaba la única persona que salió del clan. El único usuario sharingan en la historia del clan para dejar siempre el clan y Konoha para el caso. "Y-no se puede ser" - Sasuke dijo involuntariamente dar un paso atrás. "Murió en el valle del fin" - Sasuke dijo temblando ante la idea.

"Valle del fin?" - Algunas personas en la multitud no les pide comprensión.

"Parece que te diste cuenta" - dijo Naruto. "Atención a decirle al público que es esa persona?" - Preguntó Naruto.

"Sólo hay una persona a salir nunca del clan ... Uchiha Madara" - Sasuke tragó saliva y dijo y Naruto sonrió sabiendo que él se metió en la cabeza.

"Eso es correcto ... Sasuke Soy Uzumaki Naruto ... nieto del legendario Uchiha Madara" - dijo Naruto en voz alta mientras su cabello fluía con el viento y su sharingan girando como loca. Naruto discretamente hizo un kage Casquillo henged en Madara brillo a existir detrás de Naruto. Todo el mundo puede ver las similitudes entre los dos.

El estilo de pelo, la línea de la mandíbula fuerte y la forma general de la cara, el sharingan, y el aura de poder que ambos parecían exudar. Pobre Sasuke no sabía qué pensar de la supuesta dobe y muertos-último de la academia. Él era el nieto del Uchiha más poderoso para vivir.

**# # # # Kage Caja**

"¿QUÉ?" - El Kazekage aka Orochimaru gritó desde el balcón saltando de su asiento mientras miraba a la rubia.

" _Careful Orochimaru o te pueden soplar su cubierta "_ - la hokage dijo en su pensamiento. " _Su ambición de poder y la inmortalidad será usted se cae abajo "_ .

"Increíble ... pensar Madara tendría un hijo y más tarde un nieto" - comentó el Raikage. " _Espera un minuto "-_ el Raikage pensó mientras miraba hacia el Hokage sin sorprenderse y Jiraya.

"Usted dijo que su pelo parecía Madara de ¿No sabía cuánta razón te fuiste." - Darui dijo riendo suavemente.

"Tú sabías ¿verdad?" - El Raikage preguntó retóricamente casi mirando hacia el Hokage y Jiraiya.

"Yo soy el kage de este pueblo ¿no crees que lo sé?" - La hokage respondió. " _Aunque si Naruto no me dijo que yo no he conocido "_ - pensó riéndose.

"Me mentiste hokage-dono. Usted sabe muy bien que es padres ¿no?" - El Raikage preguntó

"Tal vez yo estaba con la verdad sí" - dijo el Hokage y rió entre dientes ligeramente.

"No creo que me va a decir?" - El Raikage rebuscó el Hokage de información.

"Con el tiempo. Voy a hacer de conocimiento público cuando Naruto lo elige." - La hokage respondió.

" _Pensar que Minato era un Uchiha y el hijo de sí mismo Madara "_ - Orochimaru pensó mientras saludaba a los dientes. " _Con la sangre de los Uchiha más poderoso a mi alcance me alcanzo mi objetivo final ya no puede permitirse el lujo de matar al mocoso ... aunque me pregunto qué más se esconde. "_ - pensamiento Orochimaru, ese mocoso era una mina de oro.

**# # # # Con Crowd**

"De ninguna manera" - Sakura se quedó sin aliento.

"Unbelievable" - dijo Ino.

" _Como he dicho ... rubias problemáticos "_ - Shikamaru pensaba ya no mirando las nubes y se centra en la lucha. Al parecer, la pelea en sí misma no era molesto más.

"Creo ... que podría haber cometido un error" - dijo Hiashi tragando con la garganta seca.

"Por lo menos su _hija_ tomó un marido digno Si incorporamos la sangre de ese Uchiha en nuestro clan seguramente vamos a llegar a ser uno más poderoso e influyente en las naciones elementales Incluso si era alguien como ... Madara.. "- uno de los Hyuugas ancianos dijeron.

"Sí Hiashi. Es de vital importancia que usted traiga a su hija de vuelta al clan. Sin el sello de la jaula de pájaro que puede convertirse en la heredera, ofrecerle eso." - Otro anciano respondió.

" _No me refiero a que no sea una poderosa heredera nada ... es lo que aún se preocupan por mí ... ¿O es que sólo se preocupan por el poder del clan? "_ - Hanabi preguntó con la cabeza baja mientras se escuchó a los ancianos de habla.

"Ese mocoso" - Asuma dijo riendo.

"Kurenai-sensei" - Sakura gritó conseguir su atención. "¿Sabía usted que era el nieto de Madara?" - Preguntó ella.

"No Sakura, yo no lo sabía" - contestó Kurenai y se volvió hacia Hinata.

"¿Sabías que Hinata?" - Preguntó Kurenai.

"Por supuesto que Kurenai-sensei, sabemos todo el uno del otro" - Hinata respondió Kakashi y estalló en un ataque de risa, pero una mirada de Kurenai le hizo callar con la suficiente rapidez.

"Creo que sólo el hokage, Jiraya, Kakashi y sé quién es su verdadero legado" - Hinata explicó.

"Jiraya?" - Preguntó Sakura.

"Jiraya el sapo sabio es su padrino" - Hinata respondió y la mandíbula de Sakura cayó al suelo.

"Está relacionado con cualquier otro shinobi poderoso?" - Sakura pidió no creer la llamada dobe era el nieto de uno de los ninjas más poderosos para vivir eternamente y el ahijado uno de los Sannins.

" _Si supieras "_ - Hinata respondió en sus pensamientos.

"Con el tiempo se revelará a sí mismo al mundo" - Hinata respondió.

"Pobre Uchiha" - Zabuza dijo riendo y muchos acordado. Parecía que el destino de Sasuke estaba sellado.

**Arena # # # #**

Sasuke rompió a partir de sus pensamientos, que no le dejó salirse con la suya con él. "No me importa quién eres, te voy a derrotar a la derecha aquí" - Sasuke escupió.

"Usted es un hipócrita Sasuke Usted dice que no le importa quién soy y sin embargo te jactas de ser un Uchiha." - Dijo Naruto y ambos preparados para poner fin a su batalla.

"Cállate" - Sasuke gritó con su marca de maldición quema aún más. "Estoy terminando esto en este momento" - dijo Sasuke.

Buey → Conejo → Mono → Dragón → Rata → Aves → Buey → Serpiente → Perro → Tigre → Mono. Sasuke fue a través de los sellos de la mano y puso su mano hacia abajo con la otra agarrando la muñeca. Rayo se podía ver que se forma en su palma. De repente, el chakra rayo se disparó y sonaba como mil pájaros cantando.

**# # # # Con Crowd**

"Wow, así que ese es el chidori" - Sakura dijo con admiración. "Ese es el poder del clan Uchiha" - Sakura dijo entrando en su habitual estilo de la muchacha del ventilador.

"Así que le enseñó el chidori?" - Preguntó Gai.

"Sí ... Sasuke es muy similar a mí y Naruto propio Ambos tienen el sharingan y ambos tienen afinidades rayos." - Explicó Kakashi.

"Usted no parece preocupado Kakashi-sensei" - dijo Ino.

"Eso es porque Naruto también sabe que la técnica El jutsu que utilizó anteriormente se basaba en que uno, pero no sé si la va a usar, o cualquier otra cosa." - Explicó Kakashi.

**Arena # # # #**

"Así que Kakashi-sensei le enseñó el chidori" - dijo Naruto mientras veía el brillo chidori en la mano de Sasuke. "Ese fue un riesgo por su parte ... usted es demasiado inestable" - dijo Naruto.

"Cállate" - Sasuke gritó mientras corría hacia Naruto intentando termina su vida para siempre.

" _Uhm Siempre me he preguntado cómo el Rasengan sostendría contra el chidori ... vamos a intentarlo "_ - Naruto pensó mientras corría hacia Sasuke también. Todo el público podía escuchar un sonido girando como el chakra empezó a girar en la mano de Naruto. Momentos más tarde se supo en su mano una pequeña esfera azul y muchos sabían lo que era.

"CHIDORI"

"RASENGAN"

Ambos ataques chocaron y el suelo tembló de energía que se libera. Todo el público contempló con profunda admiración la potencia de ambos gennins. Los ataques estaban luchando por la supremacía, destellos de luz pura se rasga la tierra sin. Algunas de las personas que tuvieron que apartarse de la brillante luz que se emite desde el choque.

El enfrentamiento terminó repentinamente ya que ambos se vieron impulsados hacia atrás en el aire. Sasuke tropezar en el suelo, mientras que Naruto recuperó su equilibrio medio del aire y aterrizó en el suelo, pero lo suficiente para que se agriete.

"Parece que el Rasengan y el chidori a punto incluso" - dijo Naruto mientras miraba los resultados de su choque.

Naruto miró a Sasuke que estaba recibiendo una copia de seguridad. Parecía que estaba agotado, que respiraba con dificultad y su brazo tenía un par de cortes y magulladuras que sangraban.

" _No puedo chocar contra ese jutsu ya que sólo puedo hacerlo dos veces al día "_ - Sasuke pensó que su respiración era dificultosa.

" _Maldito sea ese ... "_ - pensó Sasuke, pero fue interrumpido cuando dijo Naruto "Perdedor".

"Qué" - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

"¿Es usted ..." - dijo Sasuke.

"Leer la mente" - Naruto y Sasuke vio completada sharingan resplandor de Naruto y empezar a girar.

"He mirado en su futuro y su derrota" - dijo Naruto haciendo hervir Sasuke. Sasuke pasó por los mismos sellos de la mano descartando por completo el hecho de que sólo podía hacerlo una vez más.

" _Parece que será él del último ataque ... sus reservas de chakra están casi vacías "_ - Naruto pensó mientras miraba a Sasuke con su sharingan.

Ambos corrieron hacia adelante con la intención de entrar en conflicto por última vez sin embargo Naruto tenía una idea diferente. Para cualquier otro espectador, el choque que estuvo a punto de producirse era más o menos igual que la anterior con Sasuke empuñando un chidori y un Naruto Rasengan.

Sin embargo, el momento en que estaban a punto de chocar Naruto activó su ems, sin dejar que Sasuke lo ven de otro modo habría nada a nadie, y eliminando la derecha a través Sasuke que aún tenía su chidori activo.

" _¿Qué diablos está? " -_ eran los pensamientos de Sasuke al ver Naruto pase a través de él con su chidori activado. Es como Naruto se convirtió en agua y Sasuke voló a través de él.

En el momento en que se separaron Naruto rápidamente se dio la vuelta y dio un Rasengan en la espalda de Sasuke y lo mandó volando contra la pared y terminó en el suelo apenas despierta.

"* Tos * H * tos * ¿Cómo se puede ser tan s-* tos * fuerte?" - Sasuke apenas se preguntó cuando se dio cuenta que la rubia se le acercaba.

"Porque yo lucho para proteger ... Sé lo que luchaste por Sasuke" - dijo Naruto pausa. "Usted lucha por venganza y se entrena con el fin de ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para matar a tu hermano" - dijo Naruto y Sasuke vio mirándolo antes de continuar.

"Pero ... Si quieres ser realmente fuerte después tren, luchar y morir por sus preciosas personas Deja tu actitud y encontrar a alguien para cuidar y entonces su verdadera fuerza se dará a conocer." - Concluyó Naruto y Sasuke vio cerrar los ojos y abrazar la inconsciencia dulce.

Hayate corrió rápidamente hacia Sasuke y lo empujó con un palo. Sasuke no hizo ningún sonido cuando estaba completamente fuera.

"MEDICS" - Hayate gritó y de inmediato un par de médicos entraron en la arena y Sasuke colocado en una camilla para ser llevado a la enfermería.

"Ganador por nocaut: Uzumaki Naruto" - Hayate gritó sonriendo a la mocosa rubia. Nunca le gustó el Uchiha mucho.

Hayate declarado ganador y un intenso silencio siguió después. Ni siquiera los pájaros se oía como Sasuke se estaba llevando a la enfermería. Naruto salió de la pista y se dirigía hacia el balcón cuando desplazar repentinamente estalló en aplausos que traen una sonrisa a nuestra rubia.

"No habrá un descanso de 30 minutos hasta la siguiente ronda comienza" - Hayate explicó.

**# # # # Kage Caja**

" _La voluntad del fuego arde en él ... Sólo whished que estabas aquí le Minato ver "-_ el hokage pensó tristemente.

"No es un aprendiz de mi culo, si no me equivoco, ese fue el rasengan" - dijo el Raikage.

"Bueno, yo le enseñe algunas cosas" - Jiraya dijo riéndose un poco nerviosa y frotándose la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"Para ver un gennin usando ese jutsu, increíble" - comentó el Kazekage.

" _Eso debe ser Orochimaru interés en Naruto, ya que tiene el sharingan así ... tanto la codicia "_ - la hokage pensó en la vergüenza. "Sus pensamientos sobre el partido y las promociones" - dijo el Hokage.

"Naruto fácilmente se merece rango chunnin. Él mantuvo la calma y se acercó con diferentes estrategias para contrarrestar los puntos fuertes del oponente. Además es fuerte por sí mismo." - Dijo el Raikage y el Kazekage estaba de acuerdo con el razonamiento del Raikage.

"Chunnin es. ¿Qué pasa con Sasuke?" - El Hokage pidió.

. "No se merece el rango chunnin A pesar de que tiene la fuerza que no podía mantener la cabeza fría y me parece estar de acuerdo con el Uzumaki, que parece un poco inestable" - explicó el Kazekage. " _Si Sasuke cree que el pueblo la que le retiene, será otra de las razones para que se unan a mí "- pensamiento Orochimaru._

"Estoy de acuerdo. A pesar de que hubo algunos ... revelaciones ... debía había tratado de mantener la cabeza tranquila y centrada." - El Raikage acordó mirando el Hokage y Jiraiya.

"Se decidió entonces" - dijo el Hokage.

**# # # # Con Crowd**

"No sabía que Naruto era tan talentoso" - dijo Izumo.

"Sí, ¿quién pensaría que el mocoso que estábamos acostumbrados a ver que es perseguido por los ANBU era tan bueno" - dijo Kotetsu.

"A su tasa será jounin ante nosotros" - Izumo dijo riendo.

Todo el mundo vio a la rubia haciendo su camino hasta las gradas mientras se acercaba a sus compañeros y amigos sensei. Naruto se dio cuenta de que todos estaban mirando a él y le preguntó "¿Hay algo en la cara?"

"¿Eso es todo lo que tiene que decir después de lo que le dijiste a todo el mundo?" - Ino gritó hacia fuera.

"Era un secreto por una razón y que ahora sabemos. ¿Cuál es el problema?" - Naruto dijo encogiéndose de hombros apagado.

"? BIG DEAL Usted nieto de Uchiha Madara y tiene un sharingan" - Ino dijo en voz alta con los brazos.

"¿Sí, así que tuve que trabajar duro para ser tan fuerte el sharingan ayudado, pero tuve que entrenar también." - Dijo Naruto. "Y además de tener una familia fuerte no te hace fuerte" - Naruto explicó.

"Felicidades Naruto-kun" - dijo Hinata dio un beso en la mejilla y haciendo que frotar la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"Gracias Hinata-chan" - Naruto respondió abrazándola.

"Sigan con el buen trabajo mocoso ya he hecho un buen dinero con usted." - Zabuza dijo sonriendo.

"Eran las probabilidades en mi contra es tan malo?" - Le preguntó.

". 20-1 Todos vinieron aquí para ver el Uchiha victoria" - Zabuza dijo riéndose de gente, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo. "Bueno ... el _Uchiha_ ganó "- Zabuza dijo señalándolo.

"Por lo menos ahora todo el mundo sabe y yo no tengo que ocultarlo más." - Dijo Naruto.

"Gracias Naruto" - dijo Sakura. Ella estaba feliz de que Naruto no paralizar o choza Sasuke ... demasiado.

"Necesitaba una buena revisión de la realidad Pensó que era Kami en la tierra a causa de esos ojos y que mejor que otro para mostrarle." - Dijo Naruto.

¿Le gusta? R & R.

Naruto reveló su abuelo y su sharingan al mundo. ¿Qué van a Orochimaru y Akatsuki hacer al respecto?

Siguiente capítulo: Round 2 - Agua contra Incendios


	22. Chapter 22

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: NO POSEE NARUTO O SUS PERSONAJES. Una pena

**Titokhan:** En el manga Madara dijo que su Rinnegan despierta 'de repente', cuando su vida estaba a punto de terminar. Yo ya elegí cómo desbloquearlo y cuando pero no va a ser durante su lucha.

**anime-manga-lover-11:** Él quiere hacer el mismo plan que sin embargo cañón que ha dicho nada de Obito xD. Creo que te he dicho, si no, entonces me olvidé de que Tobi no es Obito, ya que no sería divertido saber ya su identidad. Yo ya decidí que él / ella es y voy a estar escribiendo la historia hacia ella.

**Oniix:** Gracias, pero no es necesario. Estas pequeñas cosas son mínimos a la historia, pero me gusta un poco los ojos épicas.

**Uzunaru999:** Eso fue más o menos la idea.

**Capítulo 22: Round 2 - Agua contra Incendios**

**# # # # Crowd**

"Ya está listo para su partido Hinata?" - Preguntó Naruto.

"Por supuesto" - respondió besándolo mucho a la envidia de las otras mujeres que ahora estaban interesados en dicho rubia.

"¿Quién se cree que es?"

"Naruto-kun será mía"

"Naruto-kun ..."

"Parece que tienes algo de competencia" - dijo Naruto riendo mientras sostiene ella.

"Que vengan voy Juuken sus colillas al suelo." - Hinata dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que pudieran oírla. Nadie tomaría Naruto-kun distancia.

"Usted sabe que yo estoy bromeando Tú eres el único para mí." - Dijo Naruto exprimiendo la vida fuera de ella.

"Awwww" - dijo la muchacha del club fan de nueva creación.

"¿Cómo están sus niveles de chakra?" - Preguntó Naruto Hinata.

"Estoy por completo, no pasé mucho contra Neji" - Hinata respondió. Sintió sus niveles de chakra y estimó que era aproximadamente el 99% de su capacidad, ya que no hizo uso de ningún chakra pesados exigente jutsu además de Kaiten y que fue sólo un momento.

"Bien" - dijo Naruto y se inclinó hacia delante y susurró a su escucha "Trate de terminar la batalla rápidamente No se puede perder mucho chakra ya que usted sabe lo que va a suceder.".

"No te preocupes Naruto-kun, tengo pastillas soldado si es necesario" - respondió ella y él asintió con la cabeza. Naruto nunca se quedó sin chakra, porque si lo hacía Kurama simplemente le reponer y que estaría de vuelta en sus pies. Fue una de las razones Hinata pudo entrenar con él durante todo el día durante los primeros días. Gracias a Kurama, no haría más que reponer las reservas de Hinata para que pudiera continuar. Con el tiempo su chakra reservas aumentan y ya no necesitan que mantenerse al día con Naruto.

"¿Estás listo gatito?" - Preguntó Naruto Yugito en tono de burla.

"Cállate bigotes" - contestó ella, y se echó a reír. "Hey tengo una pregunta?" - Yugito preguntó.

"Dispara" - dijo Naruto.

"¿Por qué ocultar su sharingan y poderes?" - Yugito no pidió comprensión. Jinchuuriki fue tratado mal, no importa donde crecieron. No entendía por qué iba a ocultar su fuerza y se burla aún más.

"En realidad es muy simple mayoría de los civiles me tratan como a un demonio y trató de herir y matar a mí en varias ocasiones." - Dijo Naruto y se jadeos de sus compañeros compañeros. "¿Qué crees que haría si me como un demonio" inteligente "vieron?" - Naruto preguntó retóricamente.

Yugito asintió sabiendo muy bien lo que era la vida. Ella no fue abusado físicamente de Kumo, pero las miradas y palabras de odio siempre estaban allí. Su sueño era llegar a ser como su "hermano mayor" asesino de abejas. Killer Bee es tratado como un héroe por su gente y todos saben que es un Jinchuuriki. Creo que ella sólo tiene que demostrar su valía a los mismos.

"Sobre el sharingan nunca tuve otra opción. Me desperté cuando yo tenía cinco años, así que podría haber ido a la Uchiha Clan embargo ellos me han tratado como un arma y me utiliza para sus objetivos personales. Y después de la masacre Uchiha si Me acerqué a la Sharigan pensarían que maté los Uchiha y robaron sus ojos para mí "- Naruto explicó.

"Supongo ..." - dijo Yugito se apagaba.

"Las personas están cegados por su odio, pero ... un día se levantarán por encima de eso" - dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras se inspiró otra alma en el camino correcto.

"Sin ánimo de ofender pequeño gatito" - dijo Zabuza haciendo tic en el ojo de Yugito molestia y Naruto reprimir una risita. "Pero Hinata" dijo mirando a su "mejor ganar que yo tengo dinero librar de ti" - dijo Zabuza haciéndola levantar una ceja.

"Sólo en los que más ha apostado?" - Preguntó Naruto.

"Sólo tú y Hinata ya que sé muy bien estos mojado detrás de los oídos gennin no tienen ninguna oportunidad contra ti" - Zabuza dijo riendo mientras cuenta un paquete de billetes en sus manos.

"Me ofende que" - Yugito respondió pero Zabuza le restó importancia.

"¿Cómo son las probabilidades para los próximos partidos?" - Preguntó Naruto.

"Todavía estamos en las vacaciones por lo que podría cambiar, pero supongo que estaban impresionados con ambos Yugito y Hinata tanto tienen iguales probabilidades ya Hinata Hyuuga derrotó a The Prodigy y usted." - Dijo señalando a Zabuza Naruto "tener probabilidades ligeramente menores contra Gaara ya que ha aclamado como invencible y del hijo del Kazekage Yondaime "- dijo Zabuza.

"Ironic" - murmuró Naruto. " _Gaara y yo ... somos dos Jinchuurikis y los dos hijos del Yondaime de nuestros pueblos "_ - Pensó Naruto.

"¿Qué?" - Zabuza pidió no conseguir lo que dijo Naruto.

"Nada" - respondió Naruto, pero Hinata tiene el significado de esa palabra.

"Por cierto Naruto" - dijo Ino conseguir su atención. "¿Quién era su padre?" - Ino preguntó si se trataba de una pregunta normal.

Quizá Naruto habría provocado rigidez en cuestión de este tipo al azar, pero ya no. "Un día voy a decir ... pero no hoy" - dijo Naruto.

"¿Por qué no?" - Preguntó Ino lloriquear.

"Porque mi padre era un hombre muy poderoso y tenía muchos enemigos que me gustaría mantener lejos por ahora, pero un día ... voy a tomar mi apellido" - dijo Naruto sonriendo.

"Va a tomar el nombre Uchiha?" - Preguntó Ino.

"No ... no quiero que se mezcla con ellos que puede tener sangre Uchiha y respeto a mi abuelo, pero no voy a tomar ese nombre." - Contestó Naruto.

"¿Por qué no los Uchiha son respetados y temidos por todas partes a pesar de que sólo hay Sasuke izquierda ... y" - dijo Ino.

"Porque nunca me gustó su actitud en pocas palabras Los Uchiha eran temidos cierto, pero también eran conocidos por su arrogancia y su disposición a hacer cualquier cosa por el poder." - Dijo Naruto.

"Cuando elijo mi nombre de clan o bien será el nombre de mi padre, o el nombre de mi madre" - Naruto explicó.

"Espera ... ¿Te refieres a Uzumaki no es su verdadero nombre?" - Preguntó Ino no creer sus oídos.

"Sí ... mi verdadero nombre del clan estaba oculto para protegerme, así que pusieron el nombre de mi bisabuela que era un Uzumaki" - Naruto respondió. Él realmente tenía un infierno de un linaje.

"Wow" - dijo Ino. "Deben haber sido la gente" - dijo Ino con asombro. El sandaime tanto hizo para ocultar la verdadera familia de Naruto, así que deben haber sido muy importante y fuerte.

"Eran" - Naruto respondió en voz baja. Se preguntó qué habría sido crecer con sus padres. El tener el desayuno con ellos cuando se despertó ... tener a comprar lo ramen ... caminando con ellos por las calles ... está metido en la cama ... y hacer que se sientan orgullosos de él.

"Basta con el estado de ánimo depresivo, si sigues así puede empezar melancólico como el Uchiha" - dijo Zabuza haciendo presión Naruto de sus pensamientos y se ríen.

"El descanso ha terminado, ahora vamos a comenzar la ronda 2 de los exámenes finales del Chunnin" - Hayate gritó desde el escenario la gente se calmó y se centró en el supervisor."Nii Yugito y Hyuuga Hinata por favor, hacer su camino a la arena" - Hayate llamó.

"Good Luck" - dijo Naruto y picoteó en la mejilla.

"¿Me dan buena suerte también?" - Yugito preguntó en tono de broma.

"No." - Naruto simplemente respondió haciendo Yugito gota de sudor.

"Los malos bigotes" - respondió ella y ambos se dirigieron a la escena para iniciar su partido.

**# # # # Kage Caja**

Arriba en el cuadro kage los Kages estaban haciendo una pequeña charla mientras esperaban que la ronda 2 para comenzar.

"Así que ..." - comenzó Kazekage "¿Quién crees que va a ganar el próximo partido?" - El Kazekage preguntó tratando de parecer interesado cuando realmente quería ver partido contra Naruto Gaara.

"Mi niña, por supuesto" - El Raikage dijo rápidamente.

El Hokage se rió entre dientes, pero respondió "Tengo fe en Hinata-chan. ¿Y tú Kazekage-dono?" - Preguntó el Hokage.

"Estoy de acuerdo con el Raikage Podría ser bueno, pero Yugito es un Jinchuuriki que puede usar su bijuu A pesar de que la chica Hyuuga parece tener ventaja elemental que no le servirá de nada si Yugito usa su bijuu.." - Explicó el Kazekage su punto de vista.

"Vamos a ver" - dijo el Hokage. No dejaban de hablar cuando un ANBU apareció en el kage cuadro través shunshin y se fue a susurrar al oído del Hokage.

"¿Cómo va todo?" - Preguntó el Hokage.

"Todo está preparado Los jefes del clan se preparan y se cita en su recinto para organizar sus fuerzas defensivas Los sellos están listos y chunnin fueron asignados a la energía para arriba y ya hay ninjas listos para evacuar a los civiles Hokage-sama.". - La ANBU dicho y el hokage asintió.

"Todo bien Hokage-dono?" - Preguntó el Raikage.

"Fue un informe sobre Hyuuga Neji, Fuu y Uchiha Sasuke Son despiertos, pero se recupera de sus partidos." - Contestó el hokage sin problemas. No le dijo a la Raikage acerca de la invasión de entrada porque no sabía de qué lado iba a tomar y que podría resultar catastrófico.

"Parece que el partido está a punto de comenzar" - dijo el Hokage y centró su atención en la arena.

**Arena # # # #**

"Nii Yugito vs Hyuuga Hinata, ambos boxeadores listos?" - Preguntó Hayate y ambos asintió.

"Hajime" - Hayate gritó y saltó hacia atrás.

" **Sé gatito cuidado Podría parecer débil, pero tengo la sensación de que ella no lo es. " **_**-**_ dijo Nibi Yugito y asintió con la cabeza.

Ambos corrieron hacia la otra y empezaron a intercambiar ataques. Hinata rápidamente se enteró de que Yugito flexibilidad anormal le permitió esquivar sus ataques Juuken bastante bien.

Yugito corrió hacia ella y saltó en el aire y realizar un drop kick. Hinata puso sus brazos sobre su cabeza en una formación de NOx y bloqueó la patada. Hinata rápidamente agarró el pie y la cerró de golpe al suelo y saltó hacia atrás para dar Yugito algo de espacio.

Yugito fácilmente se levantó y se sacudió el polvo de su ropa antes de salir corriendo de nuevo hacia Hinata. Hinata cayó en su postura defensiva Yugito acercó a ella y comenzó a atacar.

Yugito canaliza chakra del Nibi de sus uñas en manos y pies y se alarga un par de pulgadas convertirlos en armas muy fuertes como senbons. Yugito optó por una barra horizontal, pero Hinata no pudo esquivar a tiempo con sus sellos de gravedad activan y se vio obligado a realizar un Kaiten para bloquear el ataque.

Yugito ver los Kaiten saltó hacia atrás. Hinata canaliza chakra a sus juntas de almacenamiento y sus dagas poofed a la vida. Ellos eran como cuchillos de trinchera de Asuma metálicas chakra conductor con 7 pulgadas de una hoja larga cara. Hinata rápidamente canaliza chakra de viento a través de ellos y corrió Yugito.

Ambos intercambiaron golpes, pero las hojas mejoradas chakra de Hinata picado rápidamente a través de las uñas Yugito como cuchillo caliente en la mantequilla. Yugito cogió un kunai y se canaliza chakra raiton a través de ellos, sino que también fueron dominados por chakra de viento de Hinata, dejando Yugito sin remedio que esquivar los columpios.

Yugito volteó hacia atrás y trató de patear la barbilla de Hinata Hinata, pero se levantó y encendió de nuevo aterrizar graciosamente en sus pies un par de pies de distancia de Yugito.

Hinata vio que tenía claramente la ventaja de las armas ya Yugito no podría bloquear dagas de Hinata con cualquier cosa. Hinata sella rápidamente las dagas de vuelta en sus juntas y tomó su postura Juuken.

Yugito corrió hacia ella y trató de un gancho de derecha. Lado de Hinata dio un paso y de forma rápida y gentilmente cerró todos Yugito puntos de chakra de su brazo derecho, por lo que es totalmente inerte.

Sintiendo su brazo derecho Yugito completamente inútil saltó hacia atrás para ganar algo de distancia.

" _Maldición realmente no puedo participar en Taijutsu contra Hyuuga "-_ Yugito pensó.

Normalmente, después de ver esto Hinata le preguntaba por ella a rendirse, pero sabía que su Juuken era bastante inútil contra un Jinchuuriki.

"No creo que se ganó sólo por eso" - dijo sonriendo Yugito incluso después de que ella tuviera un brazo inútil.

"Sé que se puede abrir puntos de chakra de nuevo por el chakra de canalización Nibi pero todavía es muy doloroso" - Hinata explicó mientras miraba con su Byakugan roja chakra inundaciones el brazo derecho y con fuerza abrir los puntos de chakra.

Yugito estremeció y flexionó el brazo para librarse de la rigidez y aliviar el dolor. Rápidamente olvidó Taijutsu y decidió centrarse exclusivamente en Ninjutsu porque ella es una jinchuuriki hizo genjutsu muy difícil para ella aprender. Envidiaba a Naruto en secreto debido a su sharingan poder crear ilusiones muy fácilmente.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (técnica de Gran bola de fuego)" - Yugito llamó y envió una bola de fuego medio a Hinata. Hinata fácilmente saltó a un lado para evitarlos y mostró los sellos de cilindro y dijo "Suiton - Teppoudama (Bullet Agua)". Hinata envió varias pequeñas balas de agua hacia Yugito que lograron evitar todas.

"Suiton - Baku Suishouha (Gran Ola de agua Explotar)" - Hinata bombea el pecho lleno de chakra y expulsó una ola gigante de agua. Hinata se levantó del suelo a partir de la cantidad de agua que se emiten y cabalgó la ola que se vino en Yugito dejando al pobre gato empapado.

"Le dije a conservar chakra y ella saca un S-Rank jutsu" - dijo Naruto sacudiendo la cabeza. " _Creo que voy a volver a llenar cuando ella regresa "_ - pensó Naruto.

Hinata respiró hondo para recuperar la respiración después de cambiar el campo de batalla a su favor. Tanto Yugito y Hinata se miraron y se levantaron por encima del agua que era un par de centímetros de altura y cubrió toda la tierra arena.

Hinata decidió romper la tensión y comenzó con "Mizu Shuriken no Jutsu (Agua Shuriken)". Hinata dijo, y el agua se elevó en el aire y tomó la forma de shurikens que ganó velocidad y se dirigió hacia Yugito que bloqueó todos ellos con un kunai.

" _Voy a darle algo que ella no puede bloquear "_ - Hinata pensó antes de los sellos de cilindro y diciendo "Sensatsu Suisho (Miles de vuelo Needles Agua de la Muerte)" y envió un millar de senbons agua hacia Yugito que no pudo esquivar todos todos ellos.

"Katon - Kaen Senpuu (llamas Vortex)" - Yugito gritó y el fuego empezó a girar en frente de ella de repente estallar hacia la senbon entrante vaporizar completamente.

"Katon: Ao Goukakyuu no Jutsu (técnica de Gran bola de fuego azul)" - Yugito gritó y el uso de chakra del Nibi envió una enorme bola de fuego hacia Hinata que no pudo esquivar a tiempo.

"Suiton - Suijinheki (Muro de Agua)" - Hinata gritó y envuelto a sí misma en el agua para bloquear la bola de fuego. La bola de fuego azul chocó con la pared de agua y estalló una nube de vapor de agua de la cubierta del centro de la pista bloqueando la visión de la multitud.

" _No puedo competir en Ninjutsu contra un Jinchuuriki, yo sólo estoy estancamiento este partido "-_ Hinata pensó que la nube de vapor comenzó a dispersarse y mostró Hinata ileso y Yugito frente a ella un par de metros de distancia.

Hinata de repente se le ocurrió el plan perfecto. Puso su brazo derecho haciendo la señal de la mitad tigre mientras mantiene su brazo izquierdo verticalmente.

"Kirigakure no Jutsu" - Hinata gritó y todo el campo estaba cubierto de una niebla que bloqueaba la visión de todo el mundo. Hinata podía ver bastante bien debido a su Byakugan y Yugito ser un Jinchuuriki ella era como una vela durante la noche. Hinata sabía jutsu del entrenamiento que hizo en Suiton jutsus con Zabuza.

" _Esto no puede ser bueno_ "- Yugito dijo a sí misma mientras trataba de relajar los sentidos y encontrar dónde estaba su adversario.

" _Maldita sea no puedo sentirla en cualquier lugar "_ - Yugito pensó mientras trataba de sentir a nadie a su alrededor, pero ella sólo podía sentir el supervisor. Vio un pequeño destello de luz antes de saltar a la derecha y evitar una ráfaga de shurikens que fueron lanzados por Hinata. Los shurikens estaban ocultas por la niebla e incluso Yugito con los sentidos mejorados no pueden oír o ver.

" _¿Qué hago para borrar esta niebla? "_ - preguntó Yugito cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en los hombros y las piernas. Miró su cuerpo y vio cuatro senbon sobresaliendo.

" _¿De dónde viene eso "_ - Yugito pensaba hasta una comprensión la golpeó. " _Los shurikens eran sólo una distracción ... Necesito encontrarla pronto "_ - Yugito pensó destrozando los sesos para encontrar alguna estrategia para contrarrestar esta niebla. Ella estaba pensando pero ella empezó a sentirse muy débil y somnoliento.

Se quitó la senbon de su hombro y olía la punta detectar un olor metálico débil. " _Poison "_ - Yugito concluyó.

" _Nibi me han envenenado "_ - Yugito dijo a su compañero.

" **Ya estoy en ello, se ve como un veneno para dormir, pero me parece muy potente y se golpeó un vaso sanguíneo con esos senbons inyectarlo directamente en el torrente sanguíneo. Esos ojos son muy peligrosos en el medio de esta niebla. Usted necesita encontrar un salida a este** "- Nibi respondió mientras enciende un poco de su chakra en Yugito para eliminar la droga.

" _Lo sé, pero ¿qué puedo hacer yo no soy un usuario futón así que no puedo borrar la niebla. "-_ Yugito pensó. Los dos estaban tratando de encontrar la manera de quitar la ventaja de Hinata. Para ser capaz de utilizar el Juuken uno tiene un muy buen control de chakra que se puede aplicar a sigilo mediante la supresión de su propia firma chakra.

Yugito sintió una presencia detrás de ella y que se extiende uñas rápidamente se agachó y se volvió roza el pecho a través de Hinata hasta que se disipó en el agua.

"Mizu Bushin (Clon de Agua)?" - Yugito preguntó sorprendido por esto y se volvió justo a tiempo para ver a Hinata que apresura hacia ella a través de la niebla.

"Hakke Hyakunijuuhachishou (Ocho Trigramas Ciento Veintiocho Palmas)" - Hinata gritó mientras se levantaba de su postura.

"Dos Palmas"

"Cuatro Palmas"

"Ocho Palms"

"Dieciséis Palms"

"Treinta y dos palmas"

"Sesenta y cuatro Palms"

"Ciento veintiocho Palms" - Hinata finalmente dijeron y Yugito fue arrojado hacia atrás tos con la mitad de su red de chakra cerrado. Normalmente esto habría sido suficiente para nocaut a nadie, pero no un Jinchuuriki.

" _Maldita sea "_ - Yugito dijo en su mente mientras estaba teniendo problemas para respirar.

" **Te dije que tuvieras cuidado "** - Dijo Nibi.

" _Sí, sí, dame chakra así que puedo ganar esta "_ - dijo Yugito.

" **Si no fuera por mí que ya se han perdido "** - Nibi rotundamente dijo, pero le dio el chakra de todos modos. Yugito estaba envuelto en un manto de chakra rojo con dos colas de balanceo en la parte posterior.

Yugito dejó escapar un rugido que borra por completo la niebla mostrando a todos Yugito en los cuatro con los ojos azules y slited sus uñas alargadas. Estaba cubierta con una capa chakra rojo con dos colas tirándole.

Yugito aparentemente desapareció de la vista, pero Hinata podía seguir fácilmente su agradecimiento al Byakugan. Ella bloqueó un golpe directo de ella y desactiva rápidamente sus sellos de gravedad para que pudiera coincidir Yugito nueva velocidad encontrada.

" _Tengo que usarlo y poner fin a esta_ "- Hinata pensó mientras se preparaba para poner fin a esta lucha permanente.

Los dos estaban todavía participar en una pelea Taijutsu a altas velocidades cuando Hinata fue a barrer la pierna haciendo Yugito saltar. Hinata ver Yugito en el aire y no puede maniobrar adecuadamente rápidamente se levantó.

Con su Byakugan se encuentra donde se colocó el sello de Yugito en su cuerpo y que estaba en el estómago como Naruto. Ella canaliza chakra de sus dedos hasta que comenzaron brillando y mostrando kanji en ellas.

"Gogyou Fuuin (Cinco Elementos Seal)" - Hinata gritó y golpeó su mano derecha en Yugito aplicar un sello de la supresión de los cinco elementos anteriormente sello principal de Yugito completamente cortando su acceso a chakra del Nibi.

" **Yugi ... a ... que he ... ser ... en ... Cuto ... "** - Nibi trató de decir, pero no pudo ya que estaba completamente aislado de Yugito haciéndola perder el manto.

Hinata aprovechó estado debilitado de Yugito de perder fuerza el manto chakra y se metió en su postura y dijo que "Hakke Sanbyakurokujuu Isshiki (ocho trigramas en tres siglos Sesenta y Uno Palmas)" y comenzó a atacar sus puntos de chakra ya que no podía abrirlos ahora.

"Dos Palmas"

"Cuatro Palmas"

"Ocho Palms"

"Dieciséis Palms"

"Treinta y dos palmas"

"Sesenta y cuatro Palms"

"Ciento veintiocho Palms"

"Doscientos cincuenta y seis Palms"

"En tres siglos Sesenta y Uno Palms" - dijo Hinata y terminó su ataque de cerrar completamente la red de chakra de Yugito haciéndola caer al suelo inconsciente. Hinata tomó unas cuantas respiraciones profundas y levantó la cabeza hacia el supervisor.

"Ganador por nocaut: Hyuuga Hinata" - Hayate llamó y Hinata comenzó a hacer su camino hacia la multitud recuperando poco a poco el aliento.

**# # # # Con Crowd**

"¿Quieres ver eso?" - Kakashi dijo mientras miraba a Hinata colocar un sello de cinco elementos para desactivar su bijuu y ganar el partido.

"¿Qué ha hecho?" - Preguntó Sakura, obviamente, sin saber lo que pasó.

"Ella puso un sello sobre principal de Yugito bloquear su capacidad para utilizar el chakra del Nibi" - Kakashi explica.

"Wow" - dijo Sakura. Ella y todos los demás quedamos maravillados al ver una victoria gennin contra un Jinchuuriki utilizando su bijuu. Obviamente no estaba lleno de energía Hinata lo contrario no tendría ninguna posibilidad de que el sello particular.

"Supongo que Naruto debe haber enseñado ya que sabía que podría estar enfrentando un Jinchuuriki ya que había cuatro en el examen" - dijo Kakashi mirando hacia Naruto quien asintió.

Hinata finalmente se abrió paso hasta la tribuna y se unió a sus amigos y sensei.

"Eso fue increíble Hinata, usted golpeó el culo" - gritó Kiba.

"Gracias Kiba" - Hinata respondió, luego miró a Naruto que sabía lo que venía.

"Así que ... usted necesita un adecuado relleno?" - Preguntó Naruto.

"Sí, mis niveles de chakra son un poco más de la mitad" - Hinata preguntó.

Naruto cambió con Kurama. Sus ojos se convirtieron en sangre roja y slited, sus bigotes marca más pronunciada y sus colmillos aumento de la longitud y la nitidez.

" **Usted sabe qué hacer "** - dijo Kurama y Naruto cogió la mano y la sostuvo mientras Kurama transferido chakra para ella, era una cuestión de segundos antes de que Hinata había vuelto a la plena.

"¿Quién es?" - Preguntó Ino miedo, esa voz no era Naruto.

"El Kyuubi, se estaba reponiendo reservas de chakra de Hinata para su próxima pelea" - Naruto explicó.

"El c-puede usar su cuerpo?" - Preguntó Sakura.

"Bueno, él está dentro de mí ... por lo que podemos cambiar en cualquier momento que quiera" - preguntó Naruto y Sakura tragó saliva con sequedad.

"S-miedo" - Sakura dijo temblando de pensamiento.

"Por la forma en que Naruto-kun Creo que necesito otro estilo de taijutsu además del Juuken" - dijo Hinata.

"Lo que trajo esto?" - Preguntó Naruto.

"Mi partido contra Yugito. Mi Juuken era bastante inútil hasta que inhabilitó su chakra bijuu y mi estilo de taijutsu vuelve inútil si el enemigo puede formarse una capa protectora alrededor de sus cuerpos. Necesito algo que hace un daño real como la Goken (puño fuerte ), pero voy a tener que entrenar a mis fuerzas "- Hinata explicó.

"Ten cuidado con lo que usted dice" - Naruto susurró.

"¿Por qué?" - Hinata no pidió comprensión.

"Si usted anuncia que el estilo Juuken es defectuoso Hiashi podría atormentar sus sueños" - dijo Naruto tratando de no reírse.

"Eso es cierto" - Hinata riendo. "Sólo estoy imaginando su cara estoica en el aire como un fantasma" - dijo haciéndole reír.

"Bromas aparte creo que sé lo que quieres Vamos a hablar de ello después de los exámenes." - Explicó Naruto y ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Estoy en contra Gaara siguiente" - dijo Naruto.

"Voy a disfrutar derramar su sangre _Uchiha_ "- Gaara con una sonrisa torcida que hizo que su hermano se alejara de él.

"Sólo se preocupan por matar" - Naruto dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. "Voy a demostrar que te equivocas cuando nos enfrentamos unos a otros" - dijo Naruto.

"Voy a estar esperando para probar mi existencia" - Gaara dijo sin emoción.

**# # # # Kage Caja**

"No me lo esperaba" - el Raikage dijo cuando vio bijuu chakra de Hinata sello Yugito.

"Naruto es talentoso con los sellos, así que debe haber enseñado." - Dijo el Hokage.

"Supongo" - el Raikage dijo avergonzado de que ninguno de sus gennins ganaría los exámenes Chunnin. No es que incluso llegar a la final, pero no sabía eso.

"Tienes talento gennins este año Hokage-dono" - dijo el Kazekage.

"Sí, pero hacer también dos tenemos dos gennins cada competición en las semifinales." - Contestó el Hokage.

"Sí, pero no creo que mi Temari puede ganar en contra de la chica Hyuuga sin embargo, estoy seguro de que va a ganar Gaara contra el mocoso rubio, aunque él es tiene el sharingan" - dijo el Kazekage.

"Como he dicho que tengo fe en ellos, son shinobi joven con mucho talento" - dijo el Hokage.

"Debido a que esta es un torneo de soporte de doble tendremos Uzumaki Naruto vs Sabaku no Gaara y Temari Sabaku no contra Hyuuga Hinata para las semifinales" - Hayate explicó.

"Uzumaki Naruto y Sabaku no Gaara por favor que su a la arena para que podamos comenzar a las semifinales" - Hayate llamó y ambos shunshined a la arena, Gaara usó su arena y Naruto usó su rayo shunshin.

"Ambos boxeadores listos?" - Preguntó Hayate y ambos asintió.

"Hajime"

¿Te gusta? R & R

Siguiente capítulo: Clash of Titans


	23. Chapter 23

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: NO POSEE NARUTO O SUS PERSONAJES. Una pena

**BLACKWOLF501:** Sé que la línea de tiempo es un poco cursi, pero creo que no es muy descabellado. Saqué una generación situando Tsunade como la hija de Hashirama eliminando así unos 20 años.

No sé la edad en que se fundó Konoha. Desde el anime que parecía hombre adulto, así que asumí su edad en torno al 25 a 30. Supuse que Tsunade había nacido en la época en Konoha fue fundada y que Madara atacó 11 años después de salir.

Así que eso pondría Madara alrededor 42-43 años en Minato nació y verá en este capítulo que puse la edad de la muerte de Madara alrededor 65-70 años de edad.

Acerca de Sasuke no va a ser bueno en esta trama. Debido a Tobi no será redimido en esta historia.

**De Slytherin Pimp:** No habrá un harén e incluso en cañones tras derrotar a Neji un par de chicas en la multitud dijo algo similar. Acabo de añadir esto para más tarde Hinata pudiera tener ... ¿cómo debo decir esto ... objetivos Juuken.

**Capítulo 23 - Furia de Titanes**

**Arena # # # #**

Naruto y Gaara estaban de pie a pocos metros el uno del otro. Cada uno de ellos tenía rostros impasibles mientras observaban y estudiaban a su oponente. El supervisor ya había empezado el partido, pero no es ninguno de los dos se movió querer cometer ningún error. Aunque Gaara sabía que su arena le defendería de alguna manera sabía que Naruto era fuerte.

Madre de Gaara aka Ichibi o Shukaku habían advertido Gaara tener cuidado alrededor de Naruto ya que él también era un Jinchuuriki y tenía el Kyuubi el más fuerte de los nueve silencio en la arena no se sintió cómodo. No se oía nada, ni pájaros, ni viento, la misma multitud quedó en silencio viendo lo que era el partido más esperado desde la primera ronda.

" **¿Quieres ayudar? "** - preguntó Kurama.

" _No, yo quiero esto en mi propia Necesito una recarga debo ir vacío "_ - Naruto respondió haciendo mueca Kurama en la devoción de su vaso en probar que puede ser fuerte solo.

De pronto, una pequeña brisa levantó y señaló el comienzo del partido. Arena de Gaara comenzó lentamente dejando su calabaza en la espalda y comenzó a bailar a su vio la arena comienza a moverse y saltó de nuevo a ganar un poco de distancia.

Ambos estaban listos para su pelea, Gaara ya tenía su arena fuera listo para aplastar a nuestros semejantes rubio y Naruto estaba observando con mucho cuidado con su sharingan ardiente.

Gaara repente agarró la cabeza en el dolor haciendo Naruto levantar una ceja al por qué de repente Gaara sentiría dolor.

" _Debe ser el Ichibi "_ - Naruto pensó mientras miraba Gaara agarrándose la cabeza tratando de aliviar su dolor lo mejor que pudo. Así como empezó el dolor de repente se detuvo y Gaara levantó lentamente la cabeza para mostrar su rostro Naruto enojado por la sangre.

"DEMOSTRAR MI EXISTENCIA UZUMAKI" - Gaara gritó y envió una ola de arena hacia Naruto con la intención de aplastarlo al instante. Naruto inició maniobras evasivas y observó la división de arena en varias olas intentando flanquear a Naruto.

Sin embargo la velocidad de Naruto junto con su sharingan se aseguró Naruto podía predecir la trayectoria de cada onda asegurándose de que nunca sería capturado.

" _Es una pena que eliminan el agua de la coincidencia anterior Dado que no tengo afinidad hacia el agua no puedo usar altas mueve rango sin una fuente de agua cerca. "_ - Naruto pensó mientras seguía esquivando la arena. " _Vamos a ver si su armadura arena puede estar a mi altura_ "- Naruto pensó mientras desaparecía en un arranque de velocidad.

Naruto rápidamente maniobró la arena y se deslizó a través de ella por agachándose y deslizándose debajo de la arena y pronunció un buen gancho de derecha a Gaara enviándolo caer al suelo.

Naruto vio como la arena que se utiliza para atacar rápidamente se apresuraron a Gaara para absorber el impacto. Naruto también se dio cuenta de que la armadura de arena alrededor del cuerpo de Gaara en sí apenas agrietado y ya había vuelto a formar.

" _Esa cosa es difícil "_ - Naruto pensó mientras se analiza en detalle la armadura de arena de Gaara tratando de encontrar la mejor debilidad. Si tenía el agua que lo haría empapar su arena con él por lo que es más lento y más chakra exigente sin embargo, que no era el caso.

Naruto tomó unos shurikens y las arrojó a Gaara desde múltiples ángulos, pero la arena formó rápidamente una concha redonda en torno a él y bloqueó todos ellos.

" _Parece ser que su arena es automática, ya que algunos de los shurikens fueron a puntos ciegos que Gaara no podía ver_ "- Naruto pensó mientras miraba Gaara caer su escudo protector haciendo los shurikens caen al suelo. " _Vamos a probar su fuerza_ "- Naruto pensó que estaba a punto de sacar su artillería pesada para intentar poco a poco y penetrar su defensa final.

"Raiton - Shuriken Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Rayo Style - Shuriken Shadow Clone)" - dijo Naruto y arrojó una shuriken hacia Gaara y se multiplica en decenas. Sin embargo a diferencia de otras veces estos shuriken fueron acusados de chakra raiton y como un rayo era fuerte contra la tierra que debería funcionar.

Gaara trajo su arena para bloquear los shurikens, pero se sorprendió cuando la penetró profundamente en la arena y tuvo que reforzar el muro de arena para mantener a los shurikens de golpearlos.

" _Si ellos se hicieron con el metal chakra habrían penetrado limpiamente a través de sus defensas "_ - pensó Naruto.

Gaara bajó rápidamente los shurikens en el suelo y dijo: "Bullets Sands" y envió varias pequeñas rondas esferas hechas de arena a Naruto a altas velocidades.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (técnica de Gran bola de fuego)" - dijo Naruto y expulsó una bola de fuego hacia las balas de arena entrantes desintegran por completo.

"Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu (Técnica de Fire Dragon)" - dijo Naruto y él dirigió los sellos de pensamiento y la envió a una corriente de fuego hacia Gaara que utiliza una pared de arena para proteger las llamas. La corriente de fuego chocó con el muro de arena y el calor generado por el choque transformó la arena en el vidrio de cristal de deshabilitar eficazmente la arena que se utilizó el ataque del bloque de Naruto.

" _¿Quieres ver eso ... ¿cómo es que yo no pienso en eso_ "- Naruto pensó antes de decir a Gaara" Química 101: ¿Qué sucede cuando usted recalentamiento arena? "

Los ojos de Gaara se contrajo en el comentario, pero lo ignoró mientras sentía su madre gritando de emoción en la cabeza mientras trataba de derramar la sangre de Naruto para probar su existencia. Gaara envió a su arena hacia Naruto una vez más.

" _Me pregunto qué se puede hacer una vez que la arena se ha ido "_ - Naruto pensó mientras lo pensaba. Desde Gaara siempre llevaba esa calabaza con él por lo que debe limitarse a esa cantidad. Así que Naruto podría utilizar su estilo de fuego a desintegrarse o convertirse en su vaso de arena hasta que se agote.

Naruto desapareció una vez más en una demostración de velocidad y reapareció detrás de Gaara sorprendiendo y haciendo su arena no puede venir a su defensa. "Raiton - Raiken (Puño Relámpago)" - Naruto gritó:

Naruto canaliza chakra raiton a la mano y dio un golpe enorme en el pecho de Gaara destruyendo por completo su armadura de arena y la gestión de la herida Gaara hasta el punto de que casi se rompió una costilla.

**# # # # Crowd**

"Gaara fue golpeado duro" - dijo Temari. Durante su corta vida, que nunca había visto a nadie logra tocar o incluso herir a Gaara con la excepción de Naruto que de alguna manera siempre se las arregló para colarse a través de sus defensas. Lo hizo durante los preliminares y lo está haciendo de nuevo ahora.

"Esto es malo Temari" - dijo Kankuro.

"Lo sé" - respondió Temari.

"Él podría desatar ante el sonido da la señal" - dijo Kankuro pero no podía hacer otra cosa que ver como su hermano se convirtió en saco de boxeo.

"Wow ... mirarlo ir" - dijo Ino. Apenas podía mantenerse al día con la velocidad de Naruto. Naruto seguía con pesas en pero estaba echando las piernas con chakra y que iba demasiado rápido para la mayoría gennin de rastrear. Después de todo sólo podría Velocidad mejores defensas de arena de Gaara.

**Arena # # # #**

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (técnica de Gran bola de fuego)" - dijo Naruto y expulsó una bola de fuego de proporciones gigantescas. Rápidamente se chocó con las ondas de arena que venían hacia Naruto y se transforma en vidrio. Naruto corrió rápidamente hacia el vidrio y le dio un puñetazo destrozando por completo.

Naruto estaba a punto de dar rienda suelta a otro jutsu cuando los brazos se levantaron arena de debajo de la tierra y Naruto atrapados por los tobillos.

"Die" - Gaara gritó Naruto fue rápidamente envuelto en arena. "Sabaku Kyuu (Coffin Sand)" - dijo Gaara y Naruto estaba completamente cubierto de arena hasta el punto que ni siquiera era visible a cualquiera.

"Sabaku Soso (Funeral Sand)" - Gaara dijo mientras se incrementa la presión en su ataúd de arena de trituración totalmente Naruto.

"Sí ... he demostrado mi existencia" - Gaara dijo riendo maliciosamente tan aparentemente aplastado su mayor enemigo en la arena, derramando su sangre a su madre.

"NARUTO" - Kurenai le gritó desde el balcón. Aparte de ella todo el mundo estaba en silencio esperando que algo suceda. Todo el mundo se congeló en completo silencio cuando la voz de Naruto se hizo eco dentro de la arena "Realmente Gaara? ... Usted sabe que yo soy mejor que esto."

Los ojos de Gaara se abrieron en shock al ver a Naruto con mucha calma a pie de la cárcel arena. La arena ni siquiera se movió cuando Naruto salió como si Naruto no era más que un fantasma o el Casquillo básico.

"Es hora de que tengo caña de la arena" - dijo Naruto antes de que él hizo dos clones de sombra cada uno tomando el lado de Naruto, uno a la izquierda y otro a la derecha. Los tres Naruto ha movido en perfecta sincronización.

"Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu (Técnica de Gran Dragón de Fuego)" - Los clones dijo antes de expulsar un torrente masivo de fuego hacia Gaara. Esta técnica era un B-rank una y la versión mejora del incendio normal de un dragón.

"Fuuton - Daitoppa (Gran Avance)" - el Naruto original, dijo que desde mediados de los clones y envió una ráfaga de viento que se mezcla con el fuego y creó lo que sólo puede ser descrito como un infierno.

Gaara se quedó en estado de shock al ver el fuego aproximándose cada vez más hacia él. Esa técnica tuvo un muy largo alcance y parecía estar muy bombeado con chakra.

"Suna no Tate (Escudo de arena)" - dijo Gaara y toda su arena dejó su calabaza y rodear Gaara hacer una capa protectora más bien delgado. Parecía que Gaara ya ha perdido un poco de arena para ataques previos de Naruto.

El fuego se enfrentaron con el escudo y Gaara desapareció de la vista de la audiencia, ya que sólo podían ver un torrente de fuego completamente envolvente Gaara. Naruto se quedó sin aire en los pulmones y dejó caer sus técnicas para ver Gaara smirking dentro de una cúpula de cristal.

Gaara rápidamente hizo añicos el cristal y miró a la rubia. "¿Qué se puede hacer ahora sin arena?" - Preguntó Naruto.

"Fool" - dijo Gaara antes de señales con las manos en canal. "Suna Shigure (Lluvia de arena)" - dijo Gaara y curiosamente empezó a llover sin embargo en lugar de agua empezó a llover arena y una buena parte de ella.

"Puedo crear fácilmente nuevos arena mediante la compresión del mineral subterráneo, así ... y siempre tengo la arena que puedo hacer cualquier cosa" - dijo Gaara antes de la repoblación entregas de arena y preparar la reanudación de sus ataques.

" _Parece que destruye la arena no sirve para nada "_ - Naruto pensó suspirando al darse cuenta de todo el trabajo fue en vano.

**# # # # Kage Caja**

"Ellos son muy hábiles" - comentó el Raikage. "Pero el mocoso Uzumaki parece estar en un aprieto" - dijo el Raikage.

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" - El hokage preguntó confundido.

"A partir de la batalla me di cuenta de que trató de destruir a la arena, pero parece que el mocoso arena puede crear más" - dijo el Raikage y ambos se volvió hacia el Kazekage una explicación, después de todo, el supuesto cuarto Kazekage fue conocido por usar su oro polvo.

"Sería un problema muy peligroso si nos encontramos fuera de la arena, así que tuvimos que encontrar nuevas formas de crear en el acto" - explicó el Kazekage.

"Interesante" - dijo el Raikage.

"La cantidad de habilidad y jutsus que están lanzando fácilmente los pone en el nivel jonin en Ninjutsu" - dijo el Kazekage.

"Se esperaba de Jinchuurikis" - dijo el Raikage.

"Sí" - el Hokage estuvo de acuerdo.

**# # # # Crowd**

"¿Cómo pueden ser tan fuerte?" - Preguntó Kiba. No entendía, que era de un clan, se entrenó todos los días y estaba clasificado en la parte superior durante los días en la academia.

"Naruto tuvo que crecer rápido para que pudiera protegerse del odio que recibió" - Kakashi explica.

"Además de lo que entiendo que leyó casi toda la biblioteca de Konoha" - dijo Kakashi y todos tenían sus ojos se abrieron al tamaño de platos.

"¿Cómo es eso posible?" - Preguntó Sakura. Después de todo Sakura era conocido por su inteligencia libro.

". Simple El sharingan proporciona al usuario la memoria fotográfica y Naruto pueden hacer cientos de clones de sombra" - Kakashi explica.

"¿Qué clones tienen que ver con todo?" - Preguntó Ino.

"Clones de sombra son especiales Cuando disipar todo lo que el clon aprendido se transmite al usuario El clon de sombra fue creado originalmente para la exploración.." - Explicó Kakashi.

"Eso es increíble" - dijo Sakura. Ella entendió muy bien las consecuencias de dicho jutsu. "¿Cómo es que no nos enseñan que en la academia Suena como un jutsu perfecto?" - Preguntó Sakura.

"Porque es un jutsu prohibido" - explicó Kakashi y algunos se estremeció ante la idea de prohibido. "El clon de sombra toma grandes cantidades de chakra para realizar y para la mayoría la creación de un único clon de sombra puede matar el usuario Incluso yo, que tiene niveles de chakra limítrofes de nivel kage sólo puede crear alrededor de 20 sin sufrir agotamiento chakra." - Dijo Kakashi.

"¿Cómo demonios puede Naruto crear tantos?" - Preguntó Kiba.

"Naruto es el chakra más que nadie en el pueblo estimo que tiene alrededor de cuatro a cinco veces el importe de la hokage y sigue aumentando." - Kakashi explica con un poco de orgullo.

"¿Cómo demonios es eso posible?" - Preguntó Sakura. Ahora estaban entendiendo lo poderoso que Naruto era en realidad.

"Dos razones. Él tiene mucho chakra porque es un Uzumaki que se sabe que tienen reservas de chakra masiva. Un chunnin ordinaria tenido mucho chakra como un kage. Y la segunda razón es porque es un Jinchuuriki. El Jinchuuriki tienden a desarrollar grandes reservas de chakra . debido a tener el chakra del bijuu que atraviesa sus bobinas Ponga los dos juntos y usted tiene un monstruo chakra "- Kakashi explica.

"Amazing" - Sakura dijo sorprendido por Naruto una vez más.

"Eso es prácticamente todo ... Pocas veces he visto Naruto acaba el chakra que ya estaba en el suelo jadeando y Naruto ni siquiera estaba sudando." - Dijo Hinata.

De pronto, otra persona caminaba en medio de la multitud y fue el único Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun" - Sakura dijo chillando en su forma tradicional. Su respeto por Naruto pudo haber aumentado, pero aún se mantuvo fiel al Uchiha.

"¿Cómo te sientes Sasuke?" - Preguntó Kakashi pero el ceño fruncido en el rostro de Sasuke se lo contó todo.

"Sabías qué no?" - Preguntó Sasuke casi retóricamente.

"Sí, lo hice" - Kakashi dijo rotundamente.

"Entonces ¿Por qué no dijiste nada" - Sasuke dijo gritando.

"Porque él me pidió que no y yo no iba a traicionar la promesa de que alguien no importa qué. Además yo te digo que tú sabías su linaje era así que sabía su cuenta." - Dijo Kakashi y Sasuke se burlaba.

"¿Qué ha sido uno de los primeros piensan que te enseñé?" - Dijo Kakashi, pero Sasuke mantuvo silencio hasta que Kakashi dijo "mira siempre debajo de la parte de abajo".

Sasuke simplemente se cruzó de brazos y empezó a maldecir mentalmente a su sensei.

**Arena # # # #**

"Este es el final" - dijo Gaara antes de sellos de la mano mínimas.

"Ryūsa Bakuryu (Tsunami Sand)" - Gaara gritó y gigantesca ola de arena estalló delante de él en dirección a Naruto a altas velocidades. La pared de la arena tenía la altura de las paredes de arena y cubierto su anchura entera sin dejar espacio para la evasión.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que todo el estadio estaba cubierto de arena. Incluso el supervisor tuvo que abandonar el terreno arena y se dirigió hacia la multitud, ya que parecía el lugar más seguro para estar. Naruto no estaba a la vista y Gaara pensó que su plan funcionó y Naruto estaba atrapado debajo de toda esa arena.

"Sabaku taiso (Giant Sand Entierro)" - Gaara dijo y cerró sus dos manos en el suelo y la onda expansiva surgió de sus manos y se extendió a través de todo el campo de shacking ella.

"Tú eras débil Uzumaki" - dijo Gaara tomar unas cuantas respiraciones profundas. Su arena puede ser su defensa absoluta y la mejor arma que tira de esas cantidades era bastante chakra consume.

"Te dije que no me subestimes" - la voz de Naruto se hizo eco a través de todo el campo como una voz sin cuerpo. Gaara estaba en estado de shock que ha visto Naruto arremolinándose en apariencia frente a él. El remolino parecía ser originarios de los ojos. Fue sólo un par de segundos antes de que Naruto estaba de pie delante de él ileso.

**# # # # Kage Caja**

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" - El Kazekage dijo sorprendido. Esa técnica parecía jikukan Ninjutsu (espacio-tiempo jutsu).

"El mocoso rubio pareció materializarse a sí mismo en la arena Parece algún tipo de jikukan Ninjutsu." - El Raikage pensó en voz alta con la mano en la barbilla.

"Jiraya-dono" - el Raikage dijo mirando el sabio sapo. "Parece que te enseñará siempre a alguien con talento para el espacio de tiempo de Ninjutsu" - dijo el Raikage.

"No me mires no le enseño que" - dijo Jiraya agitando las manos.

"Y esa técnica en particular parece fuerte como él no hizo ningún sellos de la mano" - dijo el Raikage. "¿Qué pasa con las rubias y las técnicas de espacio-tiempo?" - El Raikage se preguntó en voz alta lo que la risa hokage.

**Arena # # # #**

Naruto estaba corriendo a toda velocidad con sus sellos de gravedad sigue en lo que no consideró necesario desactivarlas. Estaba corriendo y la arena era inmediatamente después de él tratando de impedirle llegar a Gaara y al mismo tiempo tratando de matarlo de una vez por todas.

Naruto fácilmente acercó Gaara y canalizar chakra rayo de puños y pies comenzó su ataque a Gaara. Él lanzó un gancho de derecha y golpeó Gaara destruir perfectamente su armadura arena. Casi de inmediato la arena de Gaara trató de atraparlo, pero sólo gradualmente la derecha a través de Naruto mientras continuaba sus ataques a Gaara.

" _¿Qué está pasando? "_ - preguntó Gaara en sus pensamientos. No entendía, la arena no era capaz de agarrarse a Naruto y sin embargo él continuó golpearlo como no hay mañ se redujo a un mero saco de boxeo.

Naruto estaba de nuevo listo para lanzar la próxima ronda de ataques. Naruto anulada la arena y se deslizó justo debajo de Gaara y le dio una patada en el mentón enviándolo al desapareció rápidamente en un arranque de velocidad y apareció justo detrás de Gaara en el aire y le dio un drop kick lleno raiton chakra que destruyó completamente su armadura de arena y lo envió a la tierra dura.

Gaara cayó al suelo y todo el mundo pudo oír el chasquido de unos pocos huesos. Era alto y claro que Gaara no iba a ganar este partido. Naruto aterrizó en el suelo y saltó hacia atrás unos metros para poder observar el estado de Gaara como la nube de polvo se asentaba.

El polvo se disipó y todo el mundo pudo ver Gaara lentamente subiendo y la arena girando a su alrededor y volver a formar su armadura de arena alrededor de su piel. La mano de Gaara tomó la mano del sello del tigre y el resto de la arena comenzó envolvente sí a su alrededor formando un sólido capullo de arena endurecida.

Unos segundos más tarde, un poco de arena comenzó a reunir a unos pocos metros por encima del suelo y comenzó a tomar la forma de una pequeña esfera. Momentos después, la arena se detuvo y se convirtió en un ojo perfecto que parecía estar viendo Naruto Gaara mientras estaba dentro del capullo va empaques de cilindro lentamente mientras decía en voz alta.

" _Él está completamente sellada "_ - Naruto pensó en voz alta mientras se estaba considerando qué hacer con el fin de romper el capullo de arena. Naruto decidió no perder chakra. No es como si ya se está agotando, pero otras armas siguen siendo buenas, no siempre se puede confiar en ninjutsu, después de todo.

Naruto estaba tranquilamente caminando hacia el capullo y silbando en el camino. Llegó cerca del capullo y de repente lanzas de arena desde la bola de la arena tratando de perforar la rubia pero él siguió caminando como si nada y sin embargo, las lanzas mirada incrustada profundamente en Naruto.

Naruto llegó cerca del capullo y tranquilamente se fue a su bolsillo y sacó dos etiquetas explosivas. Los colocó en la mano derecha y se deslizó a la derecha a través del capullo con su Kamui. La arena o sin arena, no importaba lo que era. Kamui de Naruto es una técnica de espacio-tiempo y, como tal, no se limita a tales obstáculos.

El brazo de Naruto alcanzó el interior y lanzó dos etiquetas y regresó sin un cuidado en el mundo. Cuando tenía unos 10 metros de la bola de arena que hizo un signo tigre medio con su mano derecha y dijo: "KAI".

Al decir de las etiquetas en el interior del capullo de repente explotó, pero el capullo se mantuvieron pero todos pudieron ver los bultos en el ámbito de la arena debido a la explosión. Y puesto que Gaara estaba dentro y la explosión no podía salir de allí no había mucho lugar para correr o protegerse a sí mismo con, por lo que Gaara tomar toda la fuerza de la explosión.

Unos segundos después de la explosión de la arena que hace el capullo comenzó a temblar y caer al suelo revelando una Gaara ligeramente mutado. Su brazo derecho estaba completamente desproporcionada y fue hecho completamente de arena. Gaara también tenía una cola de arena en él de nuevo y la mitad de su rostro era de arena con su ojo derecho es de Shukaku. En suma, fue una transformación parcial de bijuu de Gaara.

"Me haces sentir vivo UZUMAKI" - Gaara gritó mientras poco se mudó a probar su nueva apariencia. No había arena en el suelo de en su calabaza que se utiliza para su transformación parcial por lo que la falta de arena sería un plus.

" _Creo que es hora de que llevarlo a cabo_ "- Naruto pensó antes de canalizar chakra a sus juntas de almacenamiento de sus pulseras y sacó su arma favorita.

CLANG

El arma sonó como Naruto cogió por el mango con la mano derecha y la apoyó en el suelo. Fue un gran abanico con tres tomoes rojos a cada lado, tenía un mango largo con vendas alrededor de la base. La parte principal del arma era de color marrón claro con los bordes de ser negro.

**(FLASHBACK)**

_Naruto tenía nueve años y estaba estudiando su verdadera casa del compuesto Namikaze si se puede llamar así, de hecho, era bastante grande casa construida para albergar a una familia media o una pareja con la intención de construir una._

_Naruto estaba buscando a través de las diferentes salas de la casa y comenzó a bajar las escaleras hasta el sótano. Cuando llegó, vio una gran cantidad de armas. Espadas, shurikens, dagas, cientos de kunais tres frentes, pero de todo eso había un arma que estaba de pie fuera de todos ellos._

_Kurama que estaba mirando a través de los ojos de su buque inmediatamente lo reconoció._

_" __**HOLY SHIT "**__ - Kurama dijo en voz alta lo que Naruto salto desde el pico repentino sonido._

_"Maldita sea" - dijo Naruto enfermería cabeza "Keep it down" - dijo Naruto._

_" __**¿Sabes lo que esa arma es? "**__ - preguntó Kurama._

_Naruto sabía exactamente lo que era que las armas, pero no parecía particularmente sorprendido por ello. Después de todo su abuelo era conocido por su uso muy ampliamente en su época. Allí, colgado en la pared era gunbai de Uchiha Madara (Guerra / Battle Fan)._

_"Es arma marca de mi abuelo, ¿y qué?" - Preguntó Naruto claramente no entender exactamente lo que tenía._

_" __**Eres un tonto que hay arma ordinaria "**__ - dijo Kurama y ver la cara de confundido Naruto decidió dar más detalles. " __**Sólo escucha**__ "- Kurama dijo, y entró en su modo de conferencia._

_" __**Usted sabe la leyenda del sabio de los seis caminos correctos Os lo he dicho acerca de él hace un par de meses? "**__ - preguntó Kurama._

_"Sí, lo recuerdo" - Naruto respondió._

_" __**Mi padre o Rikudou Sennin (Sabio de los Seis Caminos) como usted sabe tenía ojos especiales conocidos como el Rinnegan los ojos de los dioses. Él usa el poder de sus ojos ampliamente durante su vida útil. Durante su vida él creó los nueve bijuu que es ¿por qué lo padre entendía hasta ahora "llamamos**__ - Kurama preguntó, y Naruto asintió con la cabeza._

_" __**Sin embargo, ese no fue el único que creó durante su vida Rikudou Sennin creado un conjunto especial de herramientas y armas que usó En total fueron seis herramientas y que el ventilador en particular es uno de ellos. ".**__ - dijo Kurama y los ojos de Naruto se amplió ._

_" __**Veo a entender las implicaciones. Para empezar esas armas son varias veces más poderoso que cualquier otro. Ni siquiera se puede comparar. Sin embargo hay una caída en las armas. Cualquier persona que no sea un descendiente directo de mi padre, que es un Senju o Uchiha Pura Sangre esas armas requieren grandes cantidades de chakra para utilizar y matarían a un ser humano normal sólo por ellos levantar el arma**__ "- dijo Kurama terminó su explicación._

_"Awesome" - dijo Naruto mientras miraba el arma. Él sin duda aprender a utilizarlo correctamente. "Desde que soy un Uchiha sangre pura que puedo usarlo sin que el uso de chakra pesada ¿verdad?" - Preguntó Naruto._

_" __**Sí ... También me olvidé de mencionar que esas armas son prácticamente indestructibles ya que están hechos de un metal especial que mi padre creó a sí mismo "**__ - dijo Kurama._

_Naruto vacilante puso su mano derecha en la empuñadura y levantó el arma de la pared que lo sostiene. Parecía como si estuviera hecho de metal no era especialmente pesado y ni siquiera estaba drenando Naruto de chakra, por el momento, parecía como nada más que un arma normal._

_Mientras Naruto retira el ventilador de la pared de un pedazo de papel cayó al suelo. Naruto se agachó y lo recogió y se estaba escribiendo en ella._

_Minato,_

_Es bueno ver que todavía está vivo y bien. He oído que usted está haciendo un buen nombre para sí mismo. Supongo que será el próximo en línea para la posición Hokage, estoy orgulloso de ti._

_Te he enviado mi arma favorita como regalo ya no está vivo ni Uchiha que puede manejarla adecuadamente, además de usted y yo, también mi tiempo está llegando a su fin. Úsalo si lo desea, pero supongo que con que yo sea su padre que iba a destruir su credibilidad si la palabra se saldría. Una palabra de advertencia, yo sigo teniendo la intención de llevar la paz a este mundo y espero que no encontramos entre sí por caminos opuestos. Buena suerte en su futuro y nunca olvidar sus orígenes._

_Su padre,_

_UM_

_Naruto vuelve a leer la carta varias veces y todavía tenía problemas para creer que se trataba de una carta de felicitación de algún tipo de Madara a su hijo._

_"¿Quieres mirar esto" - dijo Naruto en voz alta, pero nadie lo escuchaba, excepto Kurama._

_" __**Puedo odiar a Madara para mí controlar, pero supongo que, al final, todavía se preocupaba por su familia a pesar de que le advirtió con claridad "**__ - Kurama dijo que su respeto por Madara creció un poco. Todavía lo despreciaba, pero al menos no se olvidó de su familia. Para los zorros no había nada más terrible y degradante que abandonar su propia familia._

_"¿Crees que le haría daño a su propio hijo para lograr sus objetivos?" - Preguntó Naruto._

_" __**¿Cómo voy a saberlo No es que yo sabía Madara a nivel personal? "**__ - Kurama respondió._

_"Al menos está tratando de lograr la paz en el mundo que no puede ser algo malo." - Naruto pensó en voz alta._

_"Dijo que su tiempo era una especie, así que supongo que está realmente muerto" - dijo Naruto mientras cogía el arma y dejó la carta en el mismo lugar. Era lo único que tenía que realmente lo relacionado con su abuelo._

_" __**Supongo "**__ - dijo Kurama._

**(FLASHBACK FINAL)**

**# # # # Kage Caja**

"¿Es eso?" - El Kazekage preguntó cuando vio el arma Naruto había sacado de su anillo de almacenamiento. Allí, en la mano de Naruto era el ventilador única guerra utilizado por Madara Uchiha.

"Es ... abanico de guerra de Uchiha Madara Pensar que iba a ver de nuevo." - Dijo el Hokage sorprendido de que Naruto estaba en posesión de dicha arma. Él sabía muy bien que el arma desde que fue creado por el sabio de los seis caminos y que se trataba de una herramienta de gran alcance.

"Creo que él estaba diciendo la verdad ... que realmente es el nieto de Madara a esgrimir su legendaria gunbai" - comentó el Raikage. Kumo se habían reunido todas las herramientas Rikudô Sennin y pensaron que ellos tenían todo pero no sabía que este ventilador es uno de ellos.

" _Ese mocoso es realmente una mina de oro "_ - Orochimaru pensó salivando ante todo lo que aprendió hoy.

"Vamos a ver si es capaz de utilizarlo correctamente" - dijo el Raikage. Él sabía mucho sobre Uchiha Madara. Después de todo el hombre era una leyenda y considerado como uno de los ninjas más fuertes que jamás ha existido ser derrotado sólo por Senju Hashirama. Incluso hoy en día ambas se afirma que es algo por encima de shinobi ya que incluso los más expertos ni siquiera podían competir contra estos enemigos.

**# # # # Crowd**

"I-Imposible" - Sasuke dijo en voz alta mientras miraba gunbai de Naruto agarre Madara. " _Parece que Naruto estaba diciendo la verdad ... que realmente es el nieto de Madara ... no importa que nadie se interpondrá en mi camino "_ - pensó Sasuke.

"¿Qué es tan especial acerca de que el ventilador?" - Preguntó Sakura. No sabía por qué ese ventilador provocó tal reacción por parte de Sasuke.

"Bueno, no es exactamente enseñado en la academia, pero esa arma es muy bien conocido entre la población de más edad. Esa arma era el arma marca de Uchiha Madara. Él lo utilizó para hacer estallar manera shinobi creando poderosas ráfagas de viento. Puede tener otros poderes pero sólo me enteré de que uno Él también lo usó para encender sus ataques de fuego hasta el punto que podría desencadenar un verdadero infierno a sus enemigos "-. Kakashi y Sasuke expliqué hervía dientes. Esa arma debe estar en la mano de Sasuke para poder derrotar a su hermano.

"Unbelievable" - dijo Sakura. Naruto parecía ser un pozo sin fin de sorpresas. "¿De dónde sacó que sé de la historia que Madara abandonó la aldea?" - Preguntó Sakura.

"Eso no lo sé" - Kakashi respondió mientras mirando a Hinata.

Hinata suspiró antes de que ella comenzó a explicar. Parecía que hoy era el narrador de la historia de Naruto. "Fue un regalo Madara envió a su hijo y el padre de Naruto" - Hinata no explicó brevemente que quieran entrar en mucho detalle.

"Lo tenía todo este tiempo?" - Kakashi preguntó sin dirigirse a nadie con los ojos como platos. Nunca en un millón de años habría pensado que su sensei tenía la posesión de tal arma.Él había estado en su casa varias veces, pero nunca lo vi. Bueno, en realidad nunca se fue al sótano de ese hecho.

"No sé qué más se puede esperar de la mocosa" - Zabuza dijo riendo. Nunca pudo imaginar que el mocoso no importa lo mucho que lo intentara.

. "Soy una especie de alegre yo no me uní a exámenes Chunnin de este año no creo que me gustaría tener una oportunidad contra esos oponentes poderosos" - Haku exclamó.

"¿No vendes tipo Haku Eres muy fuerte." - Dijo Zabuza.

"Gracias Zabuza-san" - Haku respondió.

**Arena # # # #**

"Te voy a enseñar mi verdadero poder ... no poder prestado ... just me" - dijo Naruto en voz alta mientras su agarre en su abanico se hizo más fuerte.

"Bullet Sand" - el dijo Gaara transformado y de su nuevo cuerpo de arena explotó docenas de pequeñas esferas de arena que iban a Naruto con una velocidad abriendo.

Naruto usando su sharingan calcula la ruta de balas y con un solo golpe de su fan que destruyó por completo las balas sin dejar pruebas de ello.

Naruto hizo rápidamente empaques de una sola mano que él aprendió de Haku y practicada por su uso en combinación con su gunbai como su fan ocupó su mano derecha.

"Katon Karyuu Endan (Fire Dragon Bullet)" - Naruto gritó y sin atar un torrente enorme de llamas blancas hacia Gaara. Naruto, ya que estaba desatando su fuego, swinged su abanico y dijo " Futon: aventadas del viento "y una poderosa ráfaga de viento surgió de su ventilador de alimentación de sus llamas.

Fue ataque de fuego más poderoso de Naruto. Un ataque A-rank embargo este ataque fue impulsado por el viento del ventilador por lo que es fácil saltar a S-Rank. Gaara se enroscó con la cola proteger la cabeza y se vio envuelto en las llamas desaparecen completamente de la vista.

Muchas personas en la multitud e incluso algunos de los ninjas tenían que proteger los ojos y evitar la cara de la arena por la cantidad de luz y calor que se genera por el ataque de Naruto. El supervisor estaba considerando si iba a salir vivo y ni siquiera estaba luchando, él estaba más preocupado en la gestión de su vida tratando de salir del camino de las llamas que parecían engullir toda la arena.

"BASTA" - Gaara gritó y desatar un rugido que dispersa las llamas a su alrededor deleitándose una Gaara quemada pero por lo demás bien. Parecía que la arena impulsado por el chakra de Shukaku hizo incapaz de transformarse en vidrio y ser destruido.

Gaara Naruto corrió hacia amartillar su brazo derecho mutado tratando de golpear a Naruto. Naruto canaliza chakra a su gunbai y una barrera semi circular transparente apareció en el aire. Gaara brazo derecho relacionado con la barrera y una onda de choque entró en erupción pero la barrera ni siquiera vacilar o de grietas y Gaara retrocedió el brazo de dolor. (A / N: Vea manga 601)

"Fuuton Mugen Sajin Daitoppa (Sand Infinite Gran Avance)" - dijo Gaara antes de múltiples bocas formadas por todo su cuerpo tomando aire pulg Todos respiraron al mismo tiempo y desataron una poderosa ráfaga de viento lleno de arena.

Naruto bombea chakra en su abanico y moviéndolo, Naruto creado una igualmente poderosa ráfaga de viento que niega el ataque de Gaara.

Naruto puso el ventilador en la espalda y se aseguró con chakra para que no se deslice. Naruto corrió inmediatamente hacia Gaara y todo el mundo podía oír crepitar de electricidad en sus manos, ya que sonaba más fuerte que el chidori ordinaria.

Gaara trajo el brazo mutado para tratar de golpear a Naruto para interrumpir su ataque, pero que no funcionó como Gaara quería.

" Raikiri "- Naruto gritó y la infusión de la mano derecha con el chakra rayo continuó su camino hacia Gaara completamente rasgado a través de su brazo y empujando su hombro derecho Raikiri través de Gaara haciéndole gritar de dolor cuando la sangre salpicó el suelo.

**# # # # Crowd**

"Parece que Naruto puede usar esa fan bastante bien" - dijo Zabuza al ver Naruto apagar sus llamas con viento creado por el ventilador, sino también la creación de una especie de escudo para bloquear el golpe de Gaara.

"Sí ... parece ser que el ventilador tiene más poder que yo no conozco" - Kakashi reflexionó en voz alta mientras miraba la batalla se desarrolle.

Ellos vieron la batalla se desarrolle cuando Naruto puso su ventilador en la espalda y se oyó un chirrido semejante como el chidori.

"¿Qué es eso?" - Sasuke le preguntó como había hecho su sharingan activado y trató de copiar la técnica de Naruto. "Parece que el chidori" - dijo Sasuke.

"Esa es la versión actualizada de mi chidori" - Kakashi dijo rotundamente.

"¿Qué? Hay una versión más fuerte ... ¿por qué no me enseñas que uno en su lugar?" - Preguntó Sasuke exigiendo respuestas.

"El Raikiri es una técnica de S-Rank Sólo se puede hacer el chidori normal de dos veces al día y el Raikiri toma la misma cantidad para realizar Lo que significa que puede ser que no tenga suficiente chakra para llevarla a cabo.." - Explicó Kakashi y Sasuke frunció el ceño.

"¿Cómo diablos lo hace Naruto tiene más chakra que yo? ... Durante nuestra lucha que se utiliza una gran cantidad de jutsu y mirarlo lanzando shurikens jutsu como ... ¿cómo puede tener tanto?" - Preguntó Sasuke casi gritando.

"Puedes llamarlo el Kekkei Genkai del Clan Uzumaki Sus miembros nacen con inusualmente grandes reservas de chakra Un chunnin ordinario tiene chakra que puede rivalizar con los niveles kage.." - Explicó Kakashi y Sasuke frunció el ceño. " _Si yo le dije que era un Sasuke Senju lo más probable es débil A Senju usando el Sharingan ... irónico. "-_ Kakashi pensó.

"Así que tiene dos genkais Kekkei?" - Preguntó Sakura.

"Las reservas de chakra no se considera un Kekkei Genkai por lo que sólo tiene el sharingan" - explicó Kakashi y Sasuke murmuró algo sobre dobes afortunados.

**# # # # Kage Caja**

"No creo que esto se puede considerar un examen Chunnin ordinarios" - el Raikage dijo en voz alta. La cantidad de habilidad que se utiliza fácilmente los colocó en el nivel jonin.

"Es cierto ... su habilidad es mucho más allá de la gennin regular o chunnin para el caso" - el Hokage estuvo de acuerdo.

"Y por lo que se ve, lo que realmente es fan de guerra de Madara al ver la cantidad de energía que está usando" - comentó el Raikage con la mano en la barbilla.

El Kazekage mantuvo en silencio a través de la conversación y estaba considerando cuando para señalar el comienzo de la invasión, ya Gaara parecía estar en la transformación parcial y en cualquier momento podría desatar el bijuu completo.

**Arena # # # #**

"SANGRE ... I-ES MI SANGRE" - Gaara gritó de dolor cuando sintió por primera vez en toda su vida, el calor de su sangre. De pronto la arena alrededor subió al cielo y explotó en humo.

Cuando se disipó el humo que mostró un 80 pies de altura tanuki de arena con una cola. Fue el Ichibi totalmente liberado también conocido como Shukaku.

Naruto miró el tanuki frente a él con mucho cuidado. De repente, todo el estadio empezó la caída de las plumas del cielo.

" _Así comienza "_ - Naruto pensó mientras ponía sus manos en el sello de la mano ram y dijo "KAI" romper la ilusión.

"La invasión ha comenzado ..." - dijo Naruto mientras se preparaba para enfrentar el Shukaku totalmente desatado.

¿Te gusta? R & R

Siguiente capítulo: Invasion


	24. Chapter 24

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: NO POSEE NARUTO O SUS PERSONAJES. Una pena

**Capítulo 24: La invasión**

**# # # # Konoha Afueras**

Acerca de la mitad de una milla fuera de Konoha había un equipo ANBU haciendo patrulla. Era una misión regular y que parecía tranquilo como misión de patrulla muy raramente se presenta ningún problema en absoluto.

A pesar de que parecía calmado en el exterior fue advertido todos los ANBU personal acerca de la invasión de entrada y, como tal, todos estaban en alerta máxima, simplemente no lo demostró. De repente, un ANBU de dicho equipo parado y mirar alrededor.

"El sentido algo?" Preguntó Otro ANBU.

"No capitán" del ANBU que paró respondió mientras respondió otra cosa que su jefe de filas mediante el lenguaje de signos ANBU. " _Posible grupo de ninjas "_ , dijo el anbu y el líder asintió.

El ANBU se acercó rápidamente y sigilosamente al campamento y decir ocho shinobi arena engendró en un círculo. En el centro del círculo se kanji se extendió a través de él y deteniéndose justo cerca de cada uno de los pies de la arena de shinobi.

Cada uno de los shinobis arena tenía un pequeño desplazamiento en la boca y se iba empaques de cilindro muy lentamente. Desde el aspecto de que la técnica parece muy complicado y parecía que no deben hacerlo mal.

"Parece un círculo de invocación _"_ , dijo un ANBU a su capitán.

"Sí ... no podemos permitir que convocan nada. Ponte en sus posiciones _",_ ordenó el capitán.

"No puedo permitir eso", dijo de pronto una voz detrás de ellos. Todos se dieron la vuelta y vieron a un hombre. Tenía el pelo castaño, ojos oscuros, que llevaba una chaqueta negro simple y pantalones con armadura de malla debajo. Llevaba un pequeño bote atado a la cadera. No era otro que el propio Yondaime Kazekage.

De repente, lo que parecía ser la arena comenzó a fluir fuera de su recipiente y rápidamente y rápidamente se envuelve alrededor de los cuatro ANBU aplastarlas hasta la muerte.

"Vamos a terminar con esto" - el Kazekage ordenó.

**# # Stadium - Multitud # #**

"¿Qué es esto?" Sakura preguntó mientras observaba plumas comienzan a caer de la nada haciendo su sueño. "Genjutsu?" Ella preguntó justo antes de romper la ilusión.

"Genjutsu?" Sasuke se preguntó como él también rompió la ilusión.

"Estamos siendo invadidos por el Sound and Sand" Kakashi explica mientras luchaba contra un par de ninjas de sonido.

"¿QUÉ?" Gritó Sakura. "La arena es nuestro aliado", afirmó.

"Ya no son nuestros aliados. Sabíamos de esta invasión desde el final de la segunda fase de los exámenes Chunnin así que estamos preparados", dijo Kakashi tratando de aliviar las preocupaciones de un gennin fresco.

"Entonces, ¿por qué no lo sabemos?" Sasuke preguntó conseguir enojado, manteniéndolos en la oscuridad.

"Hemos tenido que mantenerlo en secreto para que no se enteró de que sabíamos." Dijo Kakashi. Sakura estaba bastante aterrada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Ella nunca tuvo ningún tipo real de la misión, aparte de la misión de onda que quedó golpeado en un A-rank así que estaba bastante fresco. Sakura era de una familia civil y, como tal, no se preparó a partir de las dificultades de una vida shinobi y vivió su vida al abrigo de Konoha.

Sakura estaba a punto de hacer otra cosa cuando se dieron cuenta de Gaara explotar en la arena y mostrando su bijuu totalmente transformado. Sakura nunca tuvo tanto miedo en su vida al ver un animal tan colosal justo en frente de ella. En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que la gente debe haber enfrentado cuando el Kyuubi atacó hace catorce años.

"SS-Sensei ... G-Gaara" Sakura trató de decir, pero su voz no llegó a ella. Miró a su alrededor y todo el mundo de su clase de graduación como dormir junto a los civiles. Sólo Sakura, Hinata y Sasuke aparentemente lograron disipar el genjutsu. Sasuke es un chico arrogante, pero no está exento de habilidad.

"No te preocupes Sakura. Dije que habíamos planeado para esto y Naruto nos encargamos de Gaara" dijo Kakashi.

"¿Quieres decir que dobe sabía mientras que yo, un Uchiha elite, no lo hice?" Preguntó Sasuke.

"Este no es el momento _gennin_ "dijo Kakashi con una voz grave. "Su misión es ayudar a evacuar a los civiles a los refugios. Despierta tus compañeros de clase y en equipos independientes. GO" Kakashi y Sakura ordenó de inmediato se puso de pie, mientras que Sasuke estaba renuente, pero asintió con la cabeza también.

"El equipo de Hinata con Zabuza y Haku y empezar a barrer y el tratamiento de los que puede", dijo Kakashi y ella asintió con la cabeza.

"SANTO ..." Kakashi casi gritó cuando él mira a la arena y vio un puf masiva de humo. Pero lo sorprendente fue que el humo no provenía de Shukaku sino del propio Naruto.

**# # # # Kage Caja**

Cuando Orochimaru dio la señal para comenzar la invasión de la caja kage entera estalló en humo bloqueando la vista de los Kages y haciendo los guardias toman maniobras defensivas para garantizar la seguridad de nuestra su líder.

Cada uno de ellos saltó de la caja kage y para el techo cercano. Lo que ninguno de ellos esperaba era que los guardias del Kazekage para convertirse repentinamente cuatros personas cada uno de ellos teniendo una esquina del techo.

Cada uno de los guardias era del sonido. Todos ellos pasaron por los mismos sellos de la mano al mismo tiempo. Todos ellos gritaron "Ninpou - Shishienjin (Ninja Art: Cuatro llamas Formación)" y una barrera de color púrpura como el de la arena surgido y atrapado en el interior de los Kages.

Dentro de la barrera era el Hokage, el Raikage, el Kazekage y sorprendentemente también hubo Jiraya que logró seguido su sensei a la azotea y también quedó atrapado en su interior.

"¿Cuál es el significado de esto?" El Raikage pidió no contento con lo que estaba sucediendo. Cada uno de los Kages era mantener una distancia segura entre sí.

"Lo siento por no advertir que Raikage-dono, pero no sabía de qué lado usted tomaría" el hokage habló e hizo el resplandor Raikage en él.

"Explicar" el Raikage casi gritó.

"Vamos a hacer el Raikage honores", dijo el Kazekage antes de retirar la ropa y revelando un Orochimaru sonriendo.

"Orochimaru?" el Raikage pidió no dar crédito a sus ojos. ¿Cómo podía ser Orochimaru pasar por el Kazekage y ni él ni sus guardias se dé cuenta.

"Yo soy" Orochimaru respondió con una sonrisa torcida. "Ahora Sensei ¡Empieza la diversión" Orochimaru dijo relamiéndose por anticipado.

"¡Necio es tres contra uno ... no tienes oportunidad", el Raikage respondió siendo llamado la atención de la Hokage y Jiraiya. Kumo y Konoha no estaban en muy buenas condiciones desde el secuestro Hyuuga.

"¿Tres?" El hokage preguntó esperanzado.

"Sí ... voy a luchar contigo. Considéralo como una disculpa por los errores de mi padre", dijo el Raikage antes de recoger la voz y gritar "KUMO, luchamos por ... KONOHA".

"HAI" Darui, C y Killer Bee gritó desde fuera de la barrera antes de separarse e ir a enfrentar el sonido y la cabeza en la arena.

"Se lo agradezco Raikage-dono", dijo el Hokage. Tal vez no había esperanza de una alianza entre los dos más poderosos pueblos ocultos.

"Sí ... ahora vamos a la piel de una serpiente", el Raikage dijo sonriendo. Orochimaru no esperaba Kumo unirse Konoha. Por eso, incluso pensó que el Raikage estaba presente, Orochimaru todavía lanzó su invasión.

"Naïve", dijo Orochimaru antes sellos de la mano mínimas. Orochimaru puede ser muchas cosas, pero una cosa que no estaba era estúpido y, como tal, estaba preparado para tales probabilidades.

Tigre → Serpiente → Perro → Dragón. Orochimaru fue a través de los sellos de la mano y dio una palmada. "Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei" Orochimaru dijo y casi inmediatamente fours ataúdes brotó de la tierra.

Los ataúdes se abrieron lentamente y cuatro patas reveladas shinobis aparentemente muerto, pero en realidad sólo estaban esperando a Orochimaru a activarlos para la próxima batalla.

" _Shiiiit "_ El Raikage, Hokage y Jiraya todos pensamos al mismo tiempo, al ver que estaba en cada uno de los ataúdes convocados.

**Arena # # # #**

Naruto miró con asombro el gran tamaño de Shukaku. "Esa es una gran mapache" dijo Naruto.

"Hayate" Naruto dijo volviéndose hacia él. "Salir de la pista", dijo Naruto y él asintió con la cabeza a sabiendas de que Naruto se encargó de llevarlo hacia abajo y con él no podía molestar a la lucha de Naruto.

" _Kurama, el jugo de mi "_ Naruto piensa que su pareja.

" **Aceptar** "Kurama respondió antes de enviar chakra de Naruto. Casi al instante un rojo manto Naruto envuelto semi transparente. Sus ojos se volvieron rojo sangre con una hendidura vertical negro en el medio, sus bigotes marcas se hicieron más pronunciadas y sus colmillos alargados. En la espalda nueve colas chakra de Naruto se balanceaba de un lado como si no tuvieran una mente propia.

Naruto puso sus manos en un signo de la cruz y dijo: " **Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu)** "y en un instante casi dos mil clones me vino a la existencia de consumir su capa, cada una de ellas con chakra suficiente para que coincida con un jonin. Había Narutos tan lejos como el ojo podía ver. (A / N: broma Lame)

"Corre por el pueblo, su prioridad es proteger y evacuar a los civiles. Proporcionar asistencia cuando sea posible." Naruto ordenó.

"HAI" todos los clones a coro antes de saltar fuera de la arena dejando a su creador para luchar contra el Ichibi.

Naruto puso otra vez las manos en un signo de la cruz y dijo: "Shadow Clone Enhanced" y un solo clon poofed a la existencia. Este clon fue igual que el resto no obstante él fue reforzada haciéndolo más duradero que los demás y capaces de tomar golpes antes de disipar.

"Únete a Hinata-chan y protegerla" - dijo, y el clon asintió antes de utilizar el Hirashin de teletransportarse a sí mismo a Hinata.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu" dijo Naruto y cuatros clones poofed a la existencia.

" _Kurama ... Voy a poner una barrera. Puede usted tomar el control de la bushins y mantenerlo en su lugar?_ "preguntó Naruto. Mantener dos mil clones de sombra activos, impulsando una barrera S-Rank y aún así ser capaz de luchar contra un bijuu requiere demasiada concentración que Naruto no era capaz fuera todavía.

" **No hay problema "** - Kurama respondió. En un instante los fours clones corrieron a los cuatro rincones de la arena. Pasaron por sellos de la mano a la vez y dijo "Ninpou - Shishienjin (Ninja Art: Cuatro llamas Formación)" y una barrera de color púrpura estallaron atrapando Shukaku y Naruto dentro.

Sin embargo antes de que toda la barrera podría cerrar tres shinobis arena saltaron encima de la barrera que forma y aterrizaron en el interior. Eran Sabaku no Temari, Kankuro Sabaku no y su jonin sensei Baki.

" _Maldición_ "dijo Naruto mientras veía al ninja de arena tienen lugar cerca de Gaara. " _Esto acaba de conseguir mucho más peligroso. No a retener "_ Naruto pensó antes de mantener permanentemente activado el ccsme. Su mano agarró con fuerza su abanico mientras se convirtió en batalla listo para irse en contra de un jonin, dos gennin y bijuu.

" _Voy a tener que sacar Kankuro y Temari primero "_ Naruto piensa antes de soltar el agarre de su ventilador y tomando de sus sellos de almacenamiento de un par de kunais tres puntas.

Naruto vio como el shinobi arena saltó a la cabeza de Shukaku y sin embargo no hizo nada para eliminarlos.

" _Parece que Gaara es principalmente en el control_ ", pensó Naruto. Levantó la mirada y la cabeza de Shukaku y notó Temari leer el abanico y Kankuro desenvolviendo su paquete revelando una marioneta.

" _Excelente ... un usuario títere, mi suerte_ ", pensó Naruto. Sus probabilidades no se ven tan bien, se maldijo por no entrenar los ojos aún más para poder utilizar las técnicas Kurama le dije.

"Usted me hizo sentir vivo UZUMAKI" Shukaku gritó, pero fue claramente la voz de Gaara.

" _hijo de puta loca "_ Naruto pensó que lanzó su kunai tres frentes hacia el enemigo, pero fue bloqueado por kunai de Baki.

Baki miró el kunai y estaba interesado en el diseño, ya que era diferente a los demás. Hasta que se acordó de que él los vio, se acordó de la leyenda de que utiliza estos kunais para diezmar a un ejército.

"¿Son éstos?" - Baki se preguntó antes de que él cogió el kunai con sus manos y se dio cuenta del kanji en el mango.

"Movimiento equivocado" - dijo Naruto antes de flashear hacia el Kunai que previamente lanzada. Todo lo que vieron fue un destello amarillo antes de que Naruto apareció detrás de Baki y cerró un Rasengan en su espalda y se fue volando y chocando contra el suelo por completo.

Naruto se agachó bajo una oscilación del ventilador de Temari y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago haciendo su hebilla de dolor. Naruto dio un puñetazo Temari y saltó hacia un lado para evitar un aluvión de senbon lanzada por marionetas de Kankuro.

Naruto rápidamente tomó otro kunai y lo tiró al cuerpo real de Kankuro. Kankuro rebuscó entre sus armas cuando vio a Naruto tiro el mismo kunai solía sacar su sensei quien era hizo lo único que pensaba y saltó lejos lo suficientemente lejos del alcance kunais.

Naruto saltó del Ichibi como arena empezaba a reunirse alrededor de sus pies tratando de atrapar en su lugar. Se acercó a Baki. Todavía estaba vivo, aunque a duras penas. Naruto cogió Baki y lo almacena rápidamente en un sello de la inmovilización.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" Kankuro preguntó con miedo claramente salpicó en su voz. La rubia en frente de ellos sólo sacó su sensei como si fuera nada.

"Idiota, no te acuerdas de la historia de la academia?" Temari preguntó mientras se recupera del golpe Naruto la entrega.

Al ver Kankuro rostro ajeno Temari decidió explicar. "Esta técnica, que el flash amarillo es el mismo el Yondaime Hokage utilizar que le dio el nombre de Rayo Amarillo. Utilizó una técnica de su creación que le permitía teletransportarse a los kunais que lanzó y lo utilizó para matar a casi mil shinobis de Iwa en un instante. Sólo él ganó la guerra ", explicó Temari y Kankuro se dirigió a la rubia que estaba ocupado esquivando la arena.

"Veo que conoce la historia muy bien", susurró una voz justo detrás de la oreja de Temari. Se volvió un poco la cabeza y fue recibido por nadie más que Naruto. Kankuro acaba de tener lo suficiente como para parpadear. Estaba viendo Naruto esquivar la arena cuando de repente apareció justo detrás de Temari.

"H-¿Cómo?" Temari preguntó tartamudeando claramente miedo Naruto. Poseía una técnica que permitió que el Yondaime para matar a todo un batallón de ninjas en un instante.

"Cuando te golpeé en el estómago que dejé mi huella en ti" Naruto simplemente respondió antes de darle un golpe rápido a la parte posterior de su cabeza dejándola fuera. Mostró rápidamente al suelo con un Temari inconsciente y se sella en la estasis desplazarse también.

"Hijo de puta ..." Kankuro gruñó desde lo alto de la Ichibi antes de enviar su marioneta para atacar a Naruto.

"Deberías estar agradecido que no maté a tu hermana", dijo Naruto con una voz carente de emoción. Kankuro simplemente contempló los ojos rojos sangre de Naruto y estaba empezando a sentir sueño.

"KAI" Kankuro dijo y encendió su chakra romper ojo hipnótico de Naruto.

"Fuuton - Renkuudan (Vacuum Bullet viento)" Shukaku dijo antes de golpear la mano en el estómago y expulsar una gran bola de viento comprimido. La bola en sí era más grande que el propio Naruto. Naruto apretó el ventilador y, canalizando chakra a través de ella, él golpeó la bala de distancia haciendo temblar el suelo de la presión y el poder.

Naruto saltó a un lado para evitar la marioneta de Kankuro y se dio cuenta de que las hojas de la marioneta estaban llenos de veneno. " _Tengo que sacarlo para que pueda centrarse en Gaara_ "Naruto pensaba antes de que corrió hacia la marioneta de Kankuro.

Naruto usó su sharingan y rápidamente encontró el chakra cuerdas Kankuro estaba usando para controlar su títere. Naruto canalizada a través del chakra uno de sus kunais y lo utilizó para cortar las cuerdas que hacen el muñeco cae inerte al suelo.

Naruto apareció rápidamente junto a la marioneta caído y conducía un Rasengan a él rompiendo en pedazos.

"Bastard" Kankuro dice a Naruto ya que perdió a su mejor arma.

"¿Qué puede hacer usted ahora?" Naruto preguntó molestar a Kankuro y haciéndole saltar de cabeza del Ichibi y dirigido directamente hacia Naruto.

Naruto sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de lo fácil que era hacer sonar Kankuro. Kankuro llegó rápidamente cerca de Naruto y optó por una barra horizontal únicamente a Naruto se levantó rápidamente y atrapó sus brazos a su desarme de su kunai. Naruto lo agarró con fuerza por el brazo y lo flinged a través del aire y lo estrelló contra el suelo.

Naruto rápidamente puso su mano en Kankuro y se coloca un sello de dormir. Una vez Kankuro estaba deshabilitada le selló así dentro de un scroll estasis.

"Ahora que se han hecho, es sólo que" Naruto dijo mirando Shukaku

"DIE" Shukaku gritó mientras disparaba unas cuantas balas de viento que en este caso eran más como el tamaño de las propias personas. Naruto rápidamente les esquivó y observó que chocaron con la barrera, pero no lo hicieron, incluso vacilar.

" _Bueno la barrera se mantiene a pesar de que es alimentado por los clones "_ - pensó Naruto. Naruto analizó Shukaku y se dio cuenta que era muy lento. No se había movido desde que fue puesto en libertad para Naruto tomaría eso como una ventaja.

Naruto sacó un shuriken. Lo colocó en el dedo índice de la mano derecha. Naruto moldear chakra viento y lentamente expulsó al shuriken. Muy pronto el shuriken empezó a girar ya su alrededor el viento empezó a girar y la creación de una sierra circular.

"Wind Shuriken Blade" Naruto dijo y tiró el shuriken. El shuriken se fue volando con una velocidad impresionante hacia Shukaku que permanecieron en el lugar como su movilidad era inexistente. El shuriken llegó cerca Shukaku y rápidamente y sin muchos problemas que cortar a través de su brazo derecho cortando por completo y hacerlo caer al suelo.

El brazo cayó inerte al suelo y comenzó a arrugar de distancia hasta que quedó nada más que la arena en el suelo. Aunque Shukaku sólo tenía el brazo izquierdo roto no parecía estar en cualquier tipo de dolor.

"USTED ME entretienen UZUMAKI" gritó Shukaku y la arena por encima de Shukaku cabeza empezó a moverse y algo que podría ser visto saltando. Naruto entrecerró los ojos a la figura emergente y vio que era Gaara sí mismo.

Gaara puso sus manos en el sello del tigre y le dijo: "Play Possum Jutsu" y rápidamente se quedó dormido, Gaara se inclinó hacia delante y su cuerpo quedó completamente flácido. Al igual que Gaara se quedó dormido, con los ojos del Shukaku brillaban de color amarillo y quedaron así demostrando que era Shukaku que estaba en control.

" **Yo soy libre. VOY A MATAR Y DESTRUIR TODO ENTONCES** "Shukaku gritó mientras él estaba feliz de ser libre de nuevo. Miró hacia abajo y vio a Naruto lo miraba. Ver Naruto, Shukaku entró inmediatamente en acción tratando de aplastar a la rubia y dejar la barrera para poder divertirse.

"Fuuton - Renkuudan (Vacuum Bullet viento)" Shukaku dijo y comenzó a expulsar a las balas de viento comprimido hacia Naruto, que se vio obligado a iniciar maniobras miró con mucho cuidado ya que lleguen a la barrera. No podía permitir que Shukaku a vagar libremente por el pueblo o él destruirá.

"Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu (Técnica de Gran Dragón de Fuego)" Naruto dijo y soltó un dragón de fuego grande hacia Shukaku. Naruto swinged su ventilador y la facultad de las llamas que los hacen más amplio y más grande. Las llamas eran casi del tamaño del propio Shukaku.

Shukaku dejó escapar un rugido y las llamas se dispersaron en la nada. Shukaku flexionó su cola y trató de Naruto calabaza, pero saltó a un lado para evitarlo. La cola retrocedió de nuevo, pero esta vez se quedó justo por encima de la boca del Shukaku.

De repente chakra negro y azul se veía flotar en el aire y la recolección de alrededor de la boca del Shukaku. El chakra empezó a recoger y comprimiéndose en la pelota justo a las afueras de la boca de Shukaku.

"¿Eso es lo que yo creo que es?" Naruto preguntó cuando vio la bola de chakra propia forma muy parecida a Naruto usó su Rasengan.

" **Es un bijuudama (Bijuu Bomba) y no creo que su clon barrera potencia puede soportar que** "Kurama dijo. A pesar de que Shukaku fue el más débil de los nueve, una bomba bijuu sigue siendo fuerte.

"Vamos a ver si esta arma hace honor a su nombre", dijo Naruto antes de agarrar su abanico estrecho. Shukaku detuvo reunir chakra de la pelota y de repente se disparó con una velocidad tremenda.

Naruto miró la bola de color púrpura que venía hacia él. Naruto agarró del ventilador y la colocó frente a él, con la mano derecha agarrando la empuñadura mientras su mano izquierda agarró el otro extremo. El ventilador estaba actuando como un escudo frente a Naruto.

"Gaeshi (Reflection)" Naruto dijo justo antes de la bomba golpeó el ventilador.

La bomba bijuu chocó con el ventilador y al principio no pasó nada, pero de repente estalló la bomba, pero, en lugar de soplar Naruto, que se reflejó completamente a Shukaku. La cantidad de presión que se puso en la fan de Naruto hizo arrodillarse y suelo debajo de la grieta, pero fue capaz de soportar la bomba y la fuerza de la explosión fue enviado a Shukaku.

Naruto puso el ventilador en la espalda y se limpió un poco de sudor que goteaba desde el lado de su cara. " _Eso fue bien_ ", pensó Naruto.

" **Ahora se cree que lo que dije sobre el ventilador "** Kurama dijo con voz sarcástica.

" _Sí ... ahora vamos a terminar esto_ "respondió Naruto y vio como el humo se disipó, y reveló una Shukaku totalmente quemado con el brazo derecho que falta también.

Naruto concentrado y enfocado es chakra. De repente, justo debajo de Shukaku cadenas de oro entró en erupción desde el suelo y lo aplastó contra el suelo. Shukaku estaba completamente atrapado, tenía cadenas alrededor de su cola, la boca y la mayor parte de su cuerpo, haciéndole incapaz de hacer un solo movimiento.

Rat - Buey - Perro - Jabalí. Naruto fue a través de las señales de mano y dio una palmada. Golpeó con su mano derecha en el suelo y kanji comenzó a fluir fuera de él y que va hacia Shukaku y formando un anillo a su alrededor.

"Five Point Supresión Demonic Seal" dijo Naruto y el kanji comenzó brillante. Shukaku gritó de dolor mientras su chakra estaba siendo obligado a volver a la junta. Todos los shinobis dejaron de luchar y se veía en el escenario donde Shukaku aullaba de dolor.

"Tú no vas a ninguna parte", dijo Naruto.

Naruto reforzado las cadenas que podía sentir Shukaku tratando de romper libre y alejarse del sello. Forma de Shukaku comenzó a flaquear y la arena poco a poco comenzó arrugando y fluya hacia Gaara.

Unos segundos más tarde y no había más que una bola de arena flotando en el aire. La bola de la arena estaba volviendo más y más pequeño por el segundo, cuando de repente toda la arena desapareció y Gaara cayó al suelo completamente inconsciente.

Naruto Gaara se acercó y vio a su nuevo sello en el cuello de Gaara. Se formó un círculo completo alrededor del cierre del principal de Gaara. Naruto miró atentamente hacia él y vio algunas irregularidades. El sello principal no tenía sellos supresores en ella y ninguna escotilla segura. En el sello de este punto Gaara no era más que un sello de almacenamiento avanzado.

" _Esta es la razón por Gaara es tan inestable "_ pensó Naruto antes de acercarse a él, así como la colocación de una estasis desplácese ponerlo junto a su equipo.

Naruto tomó unas cuantas respiraciones profundas y dejó caer la barrera al tiempo que cambia su mirada hacia el techo, donde la batalla Kages se llevaba a cabo.

**# # Con Hinata # #**

Hinata acababa de recibir órdenes de Kakashi y se fue a unir fuerzas con Zabuza para que pudieran traer el dolor a las fuerzas invasoras. Hinata rápidamente encuentra Zabuza y Haku y saltó hacia ellos.

"Tenemos órdenes de Zabuza" Hinata dijo cuando vio visto Zabuza decapitar un ninja de sonido con su Kubikiribocho.

"¿Qué eres?" Preguntó Zabuza

"Tenemos que agrupar y empezar a barrer las calles durante la evacuación y brindar protección a los civiles. Cuando se evacuaron a los civiles vamos a lanzar un contra ataque" Hinata explicó.

"Vamos entonces" Zabuza dijo mientras colocaba su espada a la espalda. Estaban a punto de irse cuando vieron un destello amarillo. Se estrecharon sus ojos y vieron Naruto acaba de llegar cerca de ellos.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata preguntó sorprendida de verlo. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" -preguntó ella.

"Yo soy un clon armado. Jefe me envió a un equipo con todos ustedes y proporcionar protección a usted también", explicó Naruto y todos asintieron. Todos se retiraron las armas, Naruto tomó un par de kunais tres puntas, Haku sacó senbon y Hinata tomó sus dagas.

Rápidamente salieron de la arena y se dirigieron hacia el centro de la aldea indicando las vías de evacuación a los civiles. Estaban a punto de salir, cuando un grupo de diez ninjas de sonido saltó en frente de ellos.

Naruto sintió rápidamente sus niveles de chakra y fueron chunnins ordinarios.

"¿Qué tenemos dónde?" preguntó el líder sonido claro. "A jonin y un par de niños", dijo, mientras que el resto de la tripulación se echó a reír. Obviamente esto suena shinobi no estaban viendo los exámenes Chunnin o que hubiera visto sólo lo que estos niños podían hacer.

"Es hora de que el flash a resurgir", dijo Naruto y consiguió miradas confusas de Zabuza y Haku. Él sonrió y lanzó uno de sus kunais especiales hacia el enemigo. Todos se rieron cuando el kunai no golpeó a nadie y sencilla aterrizó sin causar daños en el suelo en medio de ellos.

"No parpadear" dijo Naruto con su equipo y desapareció en un destello amarillo. Todos Zabuza pudo ver fue un destello amarillo. Naruto desapareció de la vista y cuando Zabuza le vio una vez más a todos los ninjas de sonido cayó al suelo muerto, sus degollados.

"Eso fue ..." dijo Zabuza, pero calló cuando él ensambló que Naruto era en realidad. "Tú eres el hijo del Kiiroi Senkou (Flash Amarillo) ¿no?" Zabuza le preguntó, pero la respuesta parece bastante obvia.

"Sí, mi padre era Namikaze Minato, de Konoha Kiiroi Senkou y el Yondaime Hokage, y también el hijo de Madara Uchiha" Naruto explica y se ve desde la incredulidad Zabuza y Haku, que tenían sus ojos se abrieron.

"He terminado tratando de salir." Zabuza dijo riendo. "Dime ... ¿cuánto tiempo puede utilizar esa técnica?" Preguntó Zabuza.

"Fue un dolor en el culo para crear las juntas. Puedo usarlo desde que me convertí gennin" Naruto explicó.

"Increíble", dijo Zabuza mientras sacudía la cabeza con incredulidad. "Vamos a continuar", dijo Zabuza y se agrupan y se lanzó una vez más a través de las calles.

"Hinata" Naruto dijo volviéndose hacia ella "Utilice su Byakugan y ver donde nos necesite. Esta sección se borra" explicó Naruto y Hinata asintió con la cabeza antes de activar su Byakugan sin sellos.

Ella abrió la boca para lo que vio. "La academia está en estado de sitio", dijo y se ve incredulidad de Naruto.

"La academia?" -le preguntó con incredulidad "¿Qué pasa con la barrera?" , se preguntó.

"No hay barrera. Hay sonido y ninja de arena tratando de forzar la entrada, pero Iruka-sensei y par otros chunnins están sosteniendo a retirarse", explicó.

"Démonos prisa entonces. No puedo teletransportar a todos con el Hirashin ya que soy sólo un clon y vamos a tomar mucho tiempo si andamos." Naruto dijo y se puso miradas confusas del resto del equipo. Si no podía transportarlos y no podían caminar qué más se van a hacer?

"Esto podría sentir un poco incómodo", dijo Naruto antes de activar su Kamui y chupando Zabuza, Haku y Hinata en ella. Él desapareció rápidamente y sin dejar rastro de ninguno de ellos.

**# # # # Academia**

En las cosas Academia no se ve bastante. Iruka y los otros maestros estaban tratando de mantener a raya al enemigo hasta shinobi podría llegar, pero que no iba a durar mucho más tiempo. El chunnin que fue capaz de alimentar la barrera fue engañado cuando un ninja de arena henged en un ninja de Konoha y se infiltró en la barrera de matar la alimentación de él.

Los estudiantes estaban asustados. El enemigo logró colapsar los túneles que conducen a los bunkers y desde la barrera se redujo la única mantenerlos con vida se fueron los maestros que estaban luchando ferozmente para proteger la vida de sus estudiantes al impedir que el enemigo entre en la academia.

"Iruka esto no se ve bien", uno de los profesores dijo. Era evidente que estaba cansado, estaba sudando por todas partes y estaba respirando muy fuerte. Incluso pensó que no resultó herido fatalmente se llenó de pequeños cortes y contusiones de su lucha.

"No podemos hacer mucho. Tenemos que mantenerlo hasta que lleguen los refuerzos", dijo Iruka. Iruka también fue quedando sin chakra. A pesar de que era muy hábil para un chunnin un par de chunnins no podía defenderse de 15 chunnins arena indefinidamente.

"Se dan por vencidos. No se puede ganar" el líder del equipo obvia dijo mientras observaba a los profesores respirando pesadamente. Ya lograron matar a un par de profesores, pero estos dos estaban resultando bastante difícil. Ellos lograban mantenerlos a raya con el lanzamiento de jutsus y armas de largo alcance.

"Iruka detrás de ti", gritó el otro profesor. Parece que el agotamiento fue finalmente ponerse al día con ellos como chunnin arena logrado sorprender a Iruka. Iruka volvió la cabeza para ver quién estaba detrás de él cuando se dio cuenta de un kunai pasando por su garganta.

Iruka resignado a su destino, y no pudo hacer nada más para esquivar, sus reservas de chakra estaban vacías y que estaba cansado y quedarse sin armas. Tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba esperando que el dolor cuando oyó " Raikiri ".

Iruka abrió los ojos para ver una mano envuelta en la perforación del rayo justo en el pecho de la arena del shinobi. El ninja cayó al suelo muerto, ni siquiera gritar. Fue muerto en el momento Naruto le traspasaron.

"N-Naruto" Iruka dijo tartamudeando.

"No te preocupes Iruka-sensei. Nosotros nos encargamos del resto" Naruto dijo antes el espacio parecía doblarse y en sus ojos apareció el resto de su equipo de Zabuza, Haku y Hinata.

"¿Qué demonios era ese mocoso?" Zabuza preguntó tala un poco desorientada.

"Un espacio-tiempo Ninjutsu similar a mi Hirashin. Tenga cuidado de ellos mientras yo recojo todo el mundo dentro de la academia y poner una barrera", dijo Naruto y el resto de su equipo corrió hacia los catorce shinobis restantes. En menos de cinco minutos cada uno de ellos había muerto. Entre suave puño de Hinata, senbon de Haku y la espada de Zabuza nadie tenían una posibilidad.

"Dios mío ..." Iruka dijo tartamudeando mientras observaba Hinata luchar y barrer al enemigo como si fueran nada más que hormigas. Hinata parecía estar bailando y fluye a través de los ataques del enemigo. Su Byakugan le permitió fijar el punto y el seguimiento de cada enemigo. Ella sólo tenía que tocar el enemigo de una vez, ella honra el estilo tradicional nombrado como el puño suave. Un simple toque y el enemigo se caiga al suelo muerto.

Hinata tenía muchas de lograr esto, se podría abrir la puerta de la muerte por lo que su corazón explotar, podría romper el núcleo chakra destruir la red de chakra matar al enemigo o si no tiene acceso a esos lugares a los que haría uso de su Juuken con el relámpago y la infusión a través de la red del enemigo freírlo y matar al enemigo, que realmente era una diosa de la muerte.

"Iruka-sensei lo que pasó con la barrera?" Naruto preguntó rompiendo Iruka de sus pensamientos. Los sellos de barrera que él creó no debían derrumbarse fácilmente. Se requeriría un poderoso ataque al destruirla.

"Una arena shinobi henged en un Konoha uno y se infiltró en la academia. También logró colapsar la evacuación de túneles" Iruka explica.

"Entiendo. Es muy peligroso para evacuar a tantos estudiantes por el centro de las calles, así que voy a poner una barrera más arriba" explicó Naruto e Iruka suspiró con alivio. Parecía que sus alumnos iban a salir adelante.

"Zabuza mantenerlos a raya mientras se sustituye la barrera", dijo Naruto y él asintió con la cabeza antes de que su equipo tomó posiciones defensivas que miran para cualquier shinobi hostil mientras Naruto estaba haciendo su trabajo.

Naruto se dio cuenta todas las etiquetas de las focas en la perecieron todos y que necesitaba para crear otros nuevos. Rápidamente sacó algunas etiquetas vacías de sus sellos de almacenamiento y comenzó a escribir juntas.

Iruka se limitó a observar con fascinación la velocidad y calidad a la que Naruto llegó a las focas. Obviamente demostró que Naruto era muy experto en Fuuinjutsu. Naruto acabó rápidamente las etiquetas e Iruka los examinó.

Cada kanji estaba perfectamente dibujada, ni una mota de la imperfección puede ser visto. Casi parecía una obra de arte.

"Get inside" dijo Naruto e Iruka fue a recoger a otro profesor que estaba inconsciente, pero no herido gravemente. Una vez dentro de Naruto hecho un clon de sombra y se dirigía hacia el exterior de la academia. Golpeó con la etiqueta de la pared y dijo: "Barrera de cuatro esquinas" y la barrera de color amarillento estallaron cubriendo completamente los terrenos de la Academia.

El clon de Naruto se sentó en posición de loto y comenzó concentrándose para aumentar el poder de la barrera.

El clon reforzada en el exterior de la barrera, dijo "Iruka-sensei está a salvo ahora. Vamos a seguir buscando por el pueblo". Naruto se dio la vuelta para unirse a su equipo y pasar a otro sector del pueblo cuando vieron una gran explosión de la rosa en el cielo.

**# # Explosión Minutos Sitio Anteriormente # #**

Bee corría por las calles tratando todo lo posible para ayudar al equipo en el que podía. Darui y C se asoció con Omoi y Karin y se fueron a tomar Yugito en la enfermería.

Bee miró rápidamente en el horizonte y vio una serpiente de tres cabezas rompiendo los muros de Konoha y empieza a causar estragos por el pueblo. Los shinobis estaban tirando jutsu después jutsu, pero nada parecía funcionar.

"Empujarlo fuera de la aldea" uno de los shinobis gritó mientras lanzaban explosivos kunai hacia la serpiente, sino que ni siquiera chillar a la serpiente mientras continuaba en su camino.

Fueron rápidamente quedando sin opciones cuando se enteraron de lo que parecía ser alguien rapeando y un cojo en eso.

"Vas por tonto, tonto, porque yo soy el asesino poderoso Bee" Bee golpeó mientras se ejecuta a través y saltar a través de los tejados y las partidas para hacer frente a la serpiente.

"Yo me encargo de ese gusano", dijo Bee antes de transformarse completamente en su bijuu. Allí de pie en medio de Konoha fue el Hachibi. Bee rápidamente envolvió la serpiente con sus tentáculos y lo arrojó en el aire para que no pudiera hacer nada más destrucción.

Todos sus ocho colas dobladas rápidamente por la cabeza que termina justo por encima de su boca. Chakra negro y azul fue visto reunirse alrededor de él y se comprime para formar una esfera perfecta.

"Bijuudama (Bijuu Bomba)" Bee dijo y lanzó la pelota hacia la serpiente que estaba en el aire. El momento que el balón chocó de inmediato estalló en un espectáculo de fuego y más tarde, ya que el humo estaba empezando a borrar no había nada queda de la serpiente. No sabía si estaba destruida o simplemente volvió a su real, pero en este momento no importaba. Konoha estaba a salvo por ahora.

"Gracias por la ayuda Bee-san", dijo un ninja de Konoha antes de recoger a un compañero herido y va al hospital.

**Paredes de # # # # Konoha**

Uno de los clones de Naruto corría a través de los shinobis de compensación aldea y ayudar a la población civil donde pudo. Debido a él que era un clon estándar, incluso con su Kamui era riesgoso para participar en taijutsu, pero siempre podía confiar en ninjutsu y él era muy bueno en eso.

"Empuje de nuevo" Naruto escuchó un shinobi gritando y se dirigió hacia él para proporcionar toda la ayuda que pudiera. Incluso si él era un clon al menos podría ser el cebo para frenar al enemigo.

Llegó a su destino y vio a un grupo de ninjas de Konoha lanzar jutsu y las armas que tratan de retrasar un grupo de unos doscientos shinobis arena liderados por el Kazekage en la aldea.

Sin embargo, el grupo siguió lanzando jutsus de viento y con el Kazekage allí se aseguró que no se dañó debido a su polvo de arena de oro. No se ve bien como el enemigo seguía llegando. Si la ayuda no llegaba, sería una masacre.

Naruto llegó a su ubicación y rápidamente inspeccionó la zona en busca de alguien que pudiera conocer, él los ojos se posaron en Anko.

"Anko lo que está pasando?" Preguntó Naruto. Miró a su alrededor para encontrar la rubia molesto.

"Naruto, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" Preguntó Anko. "Son ustedes los refuerzos que pedimos?" -preguntó ella con la esperanza de que los únicos refuerzos que llegaron no fueron Naruto solo.

"No he sido enviado por nadie. Sólo soy un clon, el jefe se ocupa de Shukaku en el estadio", explicó Naruto y Anko miró sin decir nada de él antes de fruncir el ceño.

"Qué suerte la mía, un maldito clon." Dijo Anko.

"Si usted explicó la situación tal vez podría ayudar a" Naruto dijo rotundamente tratando de no causar muchos problemas, especialmente en el medio de una invasión.

"Muy simple. Kazekage está llevando doscientos shinobis en el pueblo y que no son capaces de frenarlos", dijo Anko y miró a Naruto esperando su respuesta milagrosa.

"Creo que tengo sólo el jutsu para este" Naruto dijo sonriendo haciendo Anko levantar una ceja. "Pero yo sólo soy un clon por lo que tomará un par de minutos para prepararse. Puedes mantenerlos a raya hasta que ellos?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Espero que sea vale la pena", dijo Anko antes de gritar "mantener a raya durante un par de minutos más"

"HAI" la shinobis que estaban con ella gritó. Eran muy pocos en número en comparación con una fuerza abrumadora de doscientos shinobis entrenados.

Naruto se sentó en posición de loto y juntó las manos como si rezara. Poco a poco, los separó unos centímetros el uno del otro y comenzó chispas vuelan entre ellos. Continuó la concentración y después de unos minutos las chispas se reunieron en una esfera azul que brillaba.

"Ok Anko está listo", dijo Naruto Anko y se dio la vuelta para ver el jutsu.

"Eso es todo? ... Una pequeña esfera azul" Anko dijo no creer sus ojos. Tanto es trabajar sólo por eso.

"Sin fe" Naruto dijo sonriendo y lanzó la pelota hacia el cielo. El momento que el balón golpeó el nivel de las nubes, de repente se expandió en un brillante destello de blanco. Todo el mundo se detuvo y levantó la vista para ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

Así como la luz se apagó las nubes comenzaron la recolección y el cielo estaba cada vez más y más oscuro por el momento. Truenos se oían fácilmente que emana de las nubes.

"Testigo de mi mejor rayo jutsu" Naruto dijo y todo el mundo se centró en él. Naruto canaliza chakra rayo de su mano y empezó a chispear. Él envió un rayo en el cielo y los truenos parecía unir y reunir en un solo gran uno.

El Kazekage estaba observando el cielo con mucho cuidado y cuando vio el dragón que figura que no iba a ser bueno para ellos.

"Take Cover" el Kazekage le gritó a sus fuerzas, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

"Raiton - Kirin" dijo Naruto y su dragón rugió su distancia hacia el ninja de arena. El Kazekage trató de bloquear con su arena, pero era demasiado lento. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de parpadear cuando el dragón desapareció en un instante y el terreno donde se encontraban explotó.

Todo estaba destrozado, árboles, piedras, incluso la propia tierra fue destruida y fueron una vez estuvo el poderoso Kazekage y sus doscientos shinobis era ahora más que un cráter de cien metros.

Anko y los otros shinobis no lograron ver lo que pasó exactamente. Todo lo que vi fue un destello de luz y el suelo explotando. El polvo se disipó y no había nadie queda vivo. Los que sobrevivieron a la explosión inicial fueron electrocutados y simplemente dejar en cenizas debido a la fuerza del trueno.

"HOLY SHIT Gaki" Anko gritó sacudiendo sus hombros y sus ojos se abrieron al tamaño de platos. La reacción del resto de los shinobis era más o menos lo mismo. Todos estaban reventando el culo para mantener al enemigo lejos y Naruto llega, dispara un poderoso rayo jutsu y es todo, así de fácil.

"Te dije que tener fe" Naruto dijo jadeando. A pesar de que el jutsu no se necesita mucho chakra de la concentración necesaria para utilizar el jutsu era muy alto para un simple clon."Estoy disipando ahora" dijo Naruto y Anko asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada.

"¿Y ahora qué?" uno de los shinobis preguntó.

**# # Con los Kages # #**

Edo Tensei, una técnica prohibida que convoca a un alma del mundo puro al mundo de los vivos (impuro mundo) con el fin de hacer lo que presagia del invocador. Además ramificaciones morales esta técnica se considera prohibido, ya que cuesta un humano vivo para anclar el alma al mundo.

Esta técnica se inventó el Senju Tobirama, el Nidaime hokage aunque las razones de por qué se hizo aún son desconocidas.

En el momento en los cuatros ataúdes abiertos en el interior del shinobi se reconoce al instante. Todos eran leyendas y poderosas en su propio camino.

En el primer ataúd era un hombre alto, de piel morena, ojos negros y cabello largo hasta la cintura negro típicamente estilo en una franja de centro-raya que enmarcaba su rostro. Su atuendo tomó la forma del vestido de ninja estándar de su época, que consta de una armadura tradicional de color rojo oscuro (similar a la de samurai) que se lleva sobre un sencillo traje negro.

Esta armadura se construye a partir de numerosas placas de metal, formados en múltiples dispositivos de protección a lo largo de su cuerpo, en particular: pecho, hombros, muslos y antebrazos. Cada borde de sus hombreras llevaba el símbolo Senju estampada en ellas. Este hombre no era otro que Senju Hashirama el Shodaime Hokage él y el Shinobi originales no Kami (Dios de Shinobi).

En el segundo ataúd era una mujer, que tenía, el pelo de color rojo brillante de largo y ojos grandes y pupiless. Llevaba un kimono elaborado, de cuello alto con el símbolo Uzushiogakure en la parte posterior del obi que estaba atado a la cintura. Su cabello estaba arreglado en bollos con horquillas para el cabello en ellos y tres clips en la parte también llevaba una sombra oscura de lápiz labial rojo y tenía una marca de diamantes de color violeta en la frente. También llevaba las etiquetas con kanji escrito en ellos en sus etiquetas de pelo. Ella también llevaba un enorme desplazamiento roja en la espalda (similar a Jiraya). Ella era Uzumaki Mito, Benihime de Konoha (Red Princess) y la esposa de Senju Hashirama.

En el tercer ataúd era un hombre alto, el hombre de piel clara con pelo blanco, peludo, ojos de color oscuro y tres marcas rojas en la cara, uno en cada uno de sus ojos, y otra en la barbilla. En la mayoría de los casos, llevaba el traje de guerra, armadura adornada con el símbolo Senju usado sobre un sencillo traje negro, con cuello de piel blanca distintiva. Esta armadura se construye a partir de numerosas placas de color azul metálico, formado en múltiples dispositivos de protección a lo largo de su cuerpo, en particular: el pecho, la cintura, los hombros y los brazos. Esta ropa se acompañó de sandalias y una happuri grabadas con el emblema de Konoha, en el lugar del protector de la frente más tradicional. Fue Senju Tobirama, Suirō de Konoha (Dragón de agua) y el Nidaime Hokage de Konoha.

En el último ataúd era otra mujer, ella tenía un delgado, pero femenina build, piel blanca, ojos azules, pelo carmesí con los filamentos que enmarcaban ambos lados de ella. Llevaba los pantalones anbu negros tradicionales con cinta blanca alrededor de los tobillos. Alrededor de su pecho tenía placa del pecho ANBU arriba traje negro simple. Tenía guantes en cada brazo se cubrió la totalidad del brazo casi llegando a los hombros. En su espalda, un 28 pulgadas de largo Katana negro con empuñadura de color rojo. Ella era Uzumaki (ex Senju) Kushina; Aka no Shi (Muerte Roja), la esposa de Konoha del Yondaime Hokage, pero lo más importante es la madre de Uzumaki Naruto.

"Esto no es bueno", el hokage murmuró en voz baja y el Raikage y Jiraya no podía dejar de estar de acuerdo. Después de todo, de pie delante de ellos eran cuatros niveles kage shinobis no hablar de sí mismo Orochimaru, y el hecho de que ser un Edo Tensei proporciona de shinobi con chakra ilimitado y la inmortalidad no ayuda mucho.

"¿Dónde estoy?" Kushina preguntó mientras observaba su entorno. Lo último que recordaba era decir adiós a su hijo.

"Edo Tensei?" Tobirama invitó a salir Kushina chasqueando ruidosamente de sus pensamientos. "Ese hombre nos trajo de vuelta con mi técnica prohibida, irónico", dijo Tobirama.

" _Edo Tensei "_ Kushina pensó mientras veía que iba a luchar. Era un hombre corpulento con el pelo rubio por lo que supuso que sería un kumo-nin, Jiraya y Sarutobi Hiruzen. Hiruzen parecía mayor de lo que se acordó de lo que debe haber sido algún tiempo.

"Hiruzen" Kushina llamó conseguir su atención "¿Por cuánto tiempo lo ha pasado?" -preguntó ella.

"Catorce años", respondió solemnemente.

"¿Cómo está Naruto?" -preguntó ella. Se sentía mal por dejar a Naruto solo y lo dejó con esa carga, pero no había otra opción en ese momento.

"A pesar de que los civiles hicieron su vida en una pesadilla que todavía resultó y espléndida shinobi, que estaría orgulloso de él", dijo el Hokage con una pequeña sonrisa "Incluso encontró el amor", dijo el Hokage.

"Eso es bueno. Abuela siempre dijo que para apoyar el odio de ser un Jinchuuriki debo llenarme de amor ¿no?" -preguntó volviéndose hacia Senju Mito que era tranquila observación de la cabeza de lectura.

"Kushina-chan?" -preguntó sin creer sus ojos. Su niña creció mucho desde la última vez que la vio. Fue una pena que ya estaba muerta y al parecer dejó un hijo atrás.

"Me alegro de verte de nuevo abuela", dijo sonriendo.

"AH Tome esa Tobirama mi línea continuó mientras que siempre estaba cavilando en torno a" Hashirama gritó señalando hacia su hermano.

"Tsk" Tobirama respondió cruzando los brazos.

Orochimaru permaneció en silencio mientras ellos estaban interactuando y me pareció muy interesante que Kushina llamado Mito a su abuela.

"Atención a explicar por qué llamaste Mito tu abuela Kushina-chan?" Preguntó Orochimaru.

"¿Por qué debo responderte pedófilo" respondió Kushina. Orochimaru se enojó y obligó a su control sobre ella Edo Tensei obligándola a responder a todas sus preguntas.

"Mi verdadero nombre es Senju Kushina, soy la hija de Senju Tsunade y Kato Dan", respondió ella con voz monótona. Si Orochimaru le sorprendió que no lo demostró, pero siempre pensó que la hija de Tsunade había muerto.

"Tsunade sólo tenía una hija y ella murió", respondió Orochimaru. Se estaba poniendo muy de interés.

"Mi muerte fue falsificada para detener la CRA se llevara a cabo. Conmigo muerto y Tsunade la salida del pueblo los dos estábamos seguros" Kushina respondió y sonrió era el recipiente perfecto, la fuerza del cuerpo Senju con el poder del Sharingan. " _Delicioso ... él será mío "_ pensó Orochimaru.

"Realmente fue una mala decisión de su hermano de parte", dijo Hashirama a su hermano con respecto a la ley de CRA que fue creado por el Nidaime Hokage.

"Siempre fue por el bien del pueblo", respondió Tobirama.

"No dudo de eso, pero usted está demasiado distante y frío. Usted es siempre cavilando por ahí como los Uchiha. Necesitas una mujer fuerte para enderezar para arriba", dijo Hashirama y Tobirama permaneció impasible.

"Tal vez deberías configurar con alguien Mito-chan" Hashirama dijo dirigiéndose a su amada esposa Senju Mito. Ella no era un día en que se vio por última vez a ella y su belleza se mantuvo sin igual, al menos para él.

"Estamos todos muertos Hashirama-kun" Mito respondió con una expresión pan muerto.

"Mi mal" Hashirama respondió riendo y rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza con vergüenza.

El Hokage, Raikage y Jiraya estaban observando la interacción con fascinación. Se entristeció el corazón de la antigua hokage para ver sus formadores de profesores y algunos de los mejores ninjas de la hoja resucitó de entre los muertos para servir bajo un hombre despreciable.

" _Debería haberlo matado cuando tuve la oportunidad_ ", pensó el Hokage de vergüenza. Todo el mal Orochimaru había traído podrían haber sido detenido si hubiera sido fuerte en ese entonces.

"Basta de hablar, matan a todos" Orochimaru mandó, y todos tomaron sus posiciones. Hashirama y Tobirama agacharon y se llevaron su postura Taijutsu, Mito escogió el desplazamiento hacia arriba y Kushina sacó su espada.

Los defensores de Konoha se prepararon para lo que venía.

"¿Cómo quieres hacer esto?" preguntó el Raikage. Cinco shinobis contra tres apenas parecía justo para nadie.

"Cinco contra tres no cuadra muy bien", dijo Jiraya.

"No cuenten conmigo que voy a veo por ahora" Orochimaru dijo sonriendo.

"Voy a tomar mis formadores de profesores, Jiraya se toma Mito ya que ella lucha con los sellos y el Raikage se llevará a Kushina." el hokage explicó y ambos asintió. "Raikage-dono no subestime Kushina casi tan rápido como" el hokage explicado y se levantó una ceja. Sabía que Kushina era una muy poderosa kunoichi pero rápido tendrá que ver.

**Batalla # # # # Hokage**

(A / N: Me referiré a Hashirama y Tobirama como Hokage y el tercero como Hiruzen)

"Cómo Hiruzen listos, que no podemos controlar nuestros cuerpos, pero vamos a tratar de ayudar a medida que avanzamos", dijo Hashirama.

"Es una pena ver que en esta condición. Como Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage de Konoha voy a derrotar a los dos", el Hokage dijo mientras se quitaba la túnica de hokage revelando la armadura debajo. Un traje negro de cuerpo completo con malla debajo de la armadura y las placas de acero en los brazos.

Los hokages repente empezó a correr en dirección a Hiruzen. Hashirama llegó por primera vez e intentó una patada giro haciendo Hiruzen cuclillas evitarlo. Hashirama continuó sus ataques con un par de golpes, pero Hiruzen bloqueado a todos. Hiruzen se agachó y trató de barrer sus piernas haciendo Hashirama saltar arriba y hacia atrás.

Como Hashirama fue aplazado Tobirama saltó a la palestra. Tobirama llegó rápidamente cerca Hiruzen y saltó sobre él. Tobirama volvió rápidamente y lanzó una serie de golpes que intentan coger Hiruzen de guardia. Tobirama saltó y trató un drop kick que Hiruzen capturado. Hiruzen spinned Tobirama y lanzó al aire.

Aun en su vejez Hiruzen todavía era considerado el hombre más poderoso en el pueblo y esta fue la prueba de ello. La gestión para mantener su cuenta en Taijutsu contra dos hokages en su vejez no fue fácil.

"Mi turno", dijo Hiruzen y los hokages prepararon para el ataque. Hiruzen fue a través de un par de sellos de la mano y le dijo: "Katon Karyuu Endan (Fire Dragon Bullet)" y envió un torrente de fuego que envolvió a los Hokage.

Las llamas cubrían por completo las hokages pero permanecieron inmóviles. Una de las ventajas del edo Tensei es como el cuerpo inmortal. Hiruzen, al ver que su técnica no estaba teniendo efecto que sirvió más chakra en ella girando las llamas con al rojo vivo.

Tobirama ver el aumento en el chakra de Hiruzen brilló empaques de cilindro. "Suiton - Suijinheki (Muro de Agua)" Tobirama dijo y comenzó a expulsar agua a través de la boca que formaba un muro alrededor de ambos hokages cancelar el ataque de fuego.

"Suiton - Suishouha (Explotar la onda de agua)", dijo Tobirama pero en lugar de utilizar su chakra para crear el agua como usuarios normales simplemente se reunieron la humedad en la atmósfera y lo utilizó para alimentar su ataque. El agua comenzó girando a su alrededor hasta que se desató una dirección a Hiruzen tsunami masivo.

"Doton - Doryuuheki (Wall Tierra)", dijo Hiruzen antes de escupir hacia fuera la suciedad de su boca. En el momento en el suelo golpeó el suelo hit brotado en el aire formando un muro para protegerlo del tsunami impedir.

A medida que el agua se calmó Hiruzen fue a través de otra serie de sellos con las manos "Doton: Doryuudan (dragón de la tierra Bullet)" y la cabeza de un dragón se levantó del suelo y comenzó a disparar varios pegotes de tierra hacia el Hokage.

"Katon: Karyudan no Jutsu (Dragón de Fuego Bomba)", dijo Hiruzen y combina las balas de la tierra con fuego convirtiéndolos en casi lava. El Yōton (estilo de la lava) línea de sangre permite al usuario combinar tierra y fuego chakra para crear Yōton Chakra y así utilizar los ataques de lava. Sin embargo, cualquier persona puede combinar los elementos externos sin embargo, el poder es significativamente menor.

Los hokages comenzaron maniobras evasivas para eludir las balas ya que estaban corriendo hacia Hiruzen. Hashirama llegó rápidamente cerca Hiruzen y ambos participan en Taijutsu batalla. Como el código shinobi dicta utilizar todas las ventajas posibles y Hashirama establecido para ello. Metió los pies en el agua, y la arrojó a los ojos de Hiruzen lo cegó momentáneamente.

Hashirama aprovechó su ceguera y dar rienda suelta a un combo de puñetazos y patadas que tratan de acabar con Hiruzen forma permanente. No podían controlarse a sí mismos por lo que no podían dejar de usar golpes bajos. Tobirama saltó a la lucha también.

Sin embargo Hiruzen no cayó tan fácilmente como ellos pensaban. Con el impulso en la que recibió los golpes y patadas, él discretamente colocado etiquetas de explosivos en ambos Hokage. Rápidamente recuperó su sentido nuevo y se rompió la lucha Taijutsu plantando un pie en el pecho de Hashirama y mandándolo a volar.

"KAI" Hiruzen dijo con la mano derecha en el sello del tigre y las dos etiquetas de explosivos detonó la voladura de la pierna y el brazo de Hashirama Tobirama. Ahora bien, esto habría sido suficiente para matar a cualquier shinobi, pero el Edo Tensei permitido el cuerpo se regenere. Hiruzen vio con asombro como la pierna y el brazo que fueron destruidas reformar a sí mismos como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Mokuton: Jukai Kotan (Creación Deep Forest)", dijo Hashirama y los árboles empezaron a surgir de la tierra que rasga a través de todo. Los azulejos de la pared, la tierra, nada detuvo la embestida de los árboles. Hiruzen se vio obligado a tomar maniobras evasivas, pero al final los árboles lo atrapó y lo atrapó por los tobillos y los brazos.

Hiruzen obligó a moverse bajo su confinamiento y se mordió el pulgar la extracción de sangre. Se estiró y puso sus manos cerca de una rama de un árbol.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Técnica de Invocación)", dijo Hiruzen y el humo surgió de donde se colocó la mano. Como el humo se disipó mostraba una figura, el cuerpo y la cola estaba cubierta por la piel blanca que sobresale de la camisa y los pantalones. Él tiene el pelo largo y blanco, que metió la mano en su espalda y largas patillas y barba de chivo. Viste un traje negro con una armadura de malla debajo, sobre el cual lleva una camisa de mangas kimono con blanco, adornos de piel y las marcas que recuerdan a rayas de tigre en él, que se mantiene cerrada por una faja. Fue Enma el Rey Mono y jefe del clan convocan mono.

"Orochimaru ... Me advirtió que" Enma dijo mirando Hiruzen atrapados en los árboles.

"Vamos a terminar ahora. Transfórmate en el personal diamantina", dijo Hiruzen.

"HAI", dijo Enma y saltó a una rama y le dijo: "Henge: Kongoonyoi (Transformación: Staff Diamantinas)". Enma se vio envuelto en humo y cuando se aclaró Enma ya no era un mono, pero un personal.

El personal rápidamente sofocado los árboles y Hiruzen liberado de su prisión antes de descansar en sus manos mientras tomaba una postura defensiva.

**# # Jiraya vs Senju Mito # #**

Jiraya tragó saliva al ver Mito quitar el rollo de la espalda. Después de todo era un Mito Uzumaki y sus técnicas de sellado no fuera a ser subestimado en lo más mínimo. Mito Uzumaki hizo derrotar al Kyuubi cuando Madara atacado en el valle de la final y lo selló dentro de ella sin morir.

Senju Mito fue uno de los pocos cazadores de combate. Mientras ella tenía chakra sus posibilidades en la batalla eran interminables y desde Jiraya era un maestro del sello propio que sabía muy bien que el enemigo al que se enfrentaba.

" _Me pregunto si debo utilizar el modo de Sage_ "Jiraya considerado en sus pensamientos.

Jiraya decidió que no debería permitir Mito hacer nada y corrió a su participación en taijutsu. Mito ver Jiraya corriendo hacia ella rápidamente colocado el rollo en la espalda y tomó una postura defensiva.

Jiraya llegó a su lado y lanzó una serie de golpes que ella fácilmente bloqueada. Jiraya intentó barrer las piernas haciéndola saltar. Mientras que en el aire Jiraya trató de golpearla, pero ella lo agarró del brazo y apoyando a sí misma que spinned medio del aire y dio una patada giro a Jiraya.

Jiraya se tambaleó hacia atrás, pero rápidamente recuperó su posición. Él cuidó de su cuello antes de ir hacia ella una vez más. Llegó rápidamente cerca y lanzó un gancho de derecha, su atención se centró en la apertura de sus defensas de la mano izquierda de Jiraya para deslizarse a través y golpearla enviándola volando al suelo el brazo derecho.

Se levantó como si nada hubiera sucedido y ambos se apresuraron entre sí una vez más. En el momento en que llegaron cerca de la otra Mito saltó sobre él, ella puso su mano derecha sobre la espalda Jiraya aplicar un sello y saltar fuera de él.

Jiraya no sabía lo que pasó y por lo tanto descartado esta escaramuza sin importancia hasta que vio Mito colocar la mano derecha en señal de tigre. "Fuuinjutsu - Eléctrico Seal Activate" Mito dicho y el sello en la espalda de Jiraya brillaba y comenzó a enviar descargas eléctricas en el cuerpo de Jiraya haciéndole hebilla en el dolor, hasta que explotó en un puf de humo.

"Pensé que el momento en que me tocaste ha aplicado algún sello" Jiraya dijo levantándose de la tierra.

"Ninpou: Kebari Senbon (Agujas de Cabello)", dijo Jiraya y su cabello extendido antes de comenzar a despedir a cientos de agujas de pelo hacia Mito que se quedaron en su lugar.

Mito extendió las manos el uno del otro. De las mangas surgido dos etiquetas, una para cada mano. "Técnica Barrera: Sello absorción de choque" y una barrera de oro apareció frente a ella fácilmente bloquear todas las senbons. En el momento en que lleguen a la barrera, que ni siquiera vacilar o hebilla de la presión.

Jiraya viendo sus ataques era inútil detuvo el lanzamiento senbon y decidieron jugar diferente a "Katon: Dai Endan (Giant Fire Blast)." Dijo Jiraya antes de flashear a través de sellos de la mano y el envío de un muro de fuego hacia el Mito que permaneció impasible ante cualquier ataque Jiraya lanzó .

Mito sacó etiquetas de sellado sin embargo, estos parecían un poco diferente. "Técnica Barrera: Chakra Absorción Seal" Mito dice y lo que parecía ser un agujero negro estalló entre sus brazos y envolvió el fuego ataca sin dejar rastro de él.

"Ella puede absorber chakra también ... maldita" Jiraya murmuró en voz alta. Mito realmente era un adversario temible. Se las arregló para bloquear a los ataques físicos y chakra alimentados con nada más que tinta y papel.

Mito abrió rápidamente su gran desplazamiento y se volvió hacia Jiraya que levantó una ceja en confusión. "Bakuryūgeki (Dragon Bomba)" Mito dijo antes de un sello del pergamino comenzaron a brillar. De repente, de la junta de un torrente enorme de fuego en forma en forma de cabeza de dragón estalló y se dirigió hacia Jiraya abrasador todo en su camino.

"Doton - Doryuuheki (Wall Tierra)", dijo Jiraya y muro de tierra se levantó del suelo al escudo Jiraya de las llamas entrantes. Ese ataque de fuego tenía un gran alcance y Jiraya no sería capaz de esquivar a tiempo. Las llamas se conectan con la pared, pero era lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar la presión.

" _No puedo creer que recibo mi culo pateado por alguien que ni siquiera está usando ninjutsu_ "Jiraya pensamiento sacudiendo la cabeza con vergüenza.

"Doton - Yomi Numa (Underworld pantano)" Jiraya dijo que la tierra debajo de Mito repente licuado haciéndola caer en el pantano y enterrando la mitad de su cuerpo. La tierra se endureció rápidamente atrapándola. Jiraya apareció de repente por encima de ella y le gritó "Rasengan" mientras conducía una esfera de chakra azul justo en el pecho de Mito destruyendo todo a su alrededor, incluso la tierra.

Desde Mito tenía los brazos atrapados en el pantano que no podía bloquear o esquivar el ataque. Jiraya saltó hacia atrás y miraba la nube de polvo empieza a asentarse. Él entrecerró los ojos al ver el pecho de Mito de partida para la reforma. Unos segundos más tarde y fue como si nada hubiera pasado.

Jiraya estaba tan concentrado en la observación de la reforma Mito que no se dio cuenta tres kage bushins de Mito repente le rodean formando un triángulo en torno a él. Todos ellos sacaron una etiqueta que parecía flotar en el aire.

"Trampa de sellado: Sello Chakra Drenaje" las tres clones gritó en unión y tri angular barrera de color, rojo estallado atrapando Jiraya dentro y empieza a drenar su chakra.

" _Está robando mi chakra ... y rápido "_ Jiraya pensó mientras empezaba a sentir el drenaje chakra. Si se mantiene dentro de él estaría fuera de chakra en cuestión de minutos.

Jiraya comenzó a formarse un rasengan pero se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo absorbido también. Necesitaba crear un rasengan grande y utilizarlo rápidamente para Mito no tenía tiempo para absorberla.

"Oodama Rasengan (Giant Rasengan)", dijo Jiraya antes de hacer un Rasengan dos veces mayor que la normal. Rápidamente cerró la Rasengan en el suelo y el suelo explotó romper al alza la barrera y los clones también. Jiraya limpiar un poco de sudor y saltó de nuevo a ganar un poco de distancia de Mito.

**# # Raikage vs Kushina # #**

"¿Quién eres tú?" Preguntó Kushina.

"¿Por qué quieres saber?" el Raikage preguntó sorprendido generosamente a esa pregunta.

"Aunque tengo ningún amor por Kumo quiero saber el nombre de mi rival", explicó Kushina.

"Soy A, Yondaime Raikage", dijo el Raikage y Kushina asintió.

"Vamos a empezar?" Kushina dijo antes de agarrar la espada y haciendo que la sonrisa Raikage. Tal vez esto no sería una mala pelea después de todo.

Ambos estrellados uno hacia el otro. El Raikage tenía todavía para activar su armadura relámpago ya que quería tener una idea de poder de Kushina así que siguió a velocidades de élite jonins.

"Erubo (Elbow)" El Raikage dijo al llegar cerca de Kushina, se flexiona el codo a golpearla. Kushina rápidamente pasó por debajo de él y trajo la empuñadura de su espada hacia arriba, golpeando contra la barbilla del Raikage y la plantación de una patada en el pecho mandándolo a volar.

"Dragon Dive" Kushina dijo antes que dobla su lámina y señalando su hacia el Raikage. Kushina cargado su cuerpo con chakra antes de la explosión hacia el Raikage a velocidades muy altas, pero el Raikage no era el hombre más rápido del mundo a cambio de nada y logró desviarla, aunque a duras penas.

Raikage ver Kushina tan de cerca acusado y le dijo "Rariatto (Lariat)" y trató de golpear el brazo derecho en el cuello de Kushina destruyendo golpeó. Kushina sencilla inclinó su cuerpo hacia atrás y permitió que el brazo para pasar por encima de ella sin tocarla.

En el momento en el brazo del Raikage había pasado con seguridad por encima de Kushina ella rápidamente se levantó de nuevo. Ella saltó en el aire y el uso del brazo del Raikage como palanca que atrapó la cabeza entre sus piernas. Ella se inclinó hacia abajo, colocando sus manos en el suelo para aprovechar una vez más y se estrelló contra el Raikage en el duro suelo y saltó de nuevo a ganar un poco de distancia.

"Basta ya de la obra de este niño", el Raikage dijo antes de su chakra se disparó y su cuerpo estaba envuelto en una capa azul que era brillante con la electricidad en todas fue más poderosa técnica del Raikage, el Raiton no Yoroi (Armadura Rayo). Una técnica que, mediante la canalización de chakra de rayo a través de las sinapsis y el cuerpo externo, que mejora el tiempo de reacción del usuario, la velocidad y las defensas general.

Kushina ver a su oponente usando el raiton legendaria Yoroi no sabía que necesitaba algo que le permitió mantenerse al día con lo que será su nueva velocidad. Su marido logró evitar de una huelga de más rápido usando su Hirashin pero ella no tenía que a su disposición.

Kushina comenzó a centrar y canalizar chakra del viento a través de su cuerpo externo. "Futon no Yoroi (Armadura del viento)", dijo Kushina. Al rodear su cuerpo con el chakra de viento se puede reducir la resistencia al viento aumentando su velocidad en general. Sin embargo esta técnica no la protege de cualquier cosa como el Raikage de.

El Raikage desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y apareció justo por encima de Kushina. "Girochin Doroppu (Guillotina) de la gota", el Raikage dijo y trató de realizar un drop kick en Kushina. Sin embargo Kushina, debido a su armadura viento, logró saltar de distancia y evitar la patada que destrozó el suelo.

"Wind raya vertical Kushina dijo y volvió a aparecer en un instante en que el Raikage destruyó el chakra de viento en la superficie. Canalizar a través de la espada que realizó un giro horizontal y el Raikage sólo tenía el tiempo suficiente para inclinar la cabeza como la hoja pasó justo por encima de la cabeza de corte a algunos mechones de pelo.

El Raikage se recuperó rápidamente y saltó lejos. Cuando aterrizó se dio cuenta de unas cuantas gotas de sangre caen al suelo. Puso su mano sobre su cabeza y lo miró, se dio cuenta un poco de sangre.

" _Incluso con mi armadura rayo consiguió cortarme_ "pensaba que el Raikage. Fue mala suerte, al final, lo único que puede vencer a un rayo es el viento.

El Raikage miraba atentamente Kushina antes poofed en humo. Miró a su alrededor, justo a tiempo para ver Kushina que aparece junto a él tratando una barra horizontal sobre el pecho. El Raikage utilizando a prueba los reflejos cogió la hoja con sus propias manos y se estrelló contra una patada en el pecho de Kushina y fue enviada caer al suelo.

El Raikage tenido suficiente de esto, tuvo que poner fin a la batalla rápido para que pudiera ir a ayudar a las batallas del otro. Se concentró y trajo su armadura rayo a plena potencia por lo que es aún más brillo y su cabello se vuelve spikier.

Kushina estaba mirando cuando de repente desapareció. Ella ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de parpadear como el Raikage repapered justo al lado de ella. Él la agarró por la cintura y le dijo: "(bomba Liger) Raiga Bomu" y la estrelló contra el suelo, rompiendo por completo su distancia y la voladura de la tierra en pedazos.

El Raikage saltó y sonrió en la victoria hasta que se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo de Kushina estaba reformando. Unos segundos más tarde, estaba de pie frente a ella, como si nada hubiera pasado.

" _Maldito edo Tensei "_ el Raikage pensó que estaba considerando lo que podría utilizar para poner fin a esta técnica despreciable.

Kushina se adelantó y puso su mano en el suelo tocando la sangre del Raikage de uno de sus lesiones que Kushina logró infligir. Kushina difundir la sangre a través de las manos y el flash a través de sellos de la mano antes de golpear las manos en el suelo.

"Fuuinjutsu: Gravity Well", dijo Kushina y kanji surgió de sus manos y se extendió a través de la zona en la que estaban luchando. En menos de dos segundos toda la zona estaba cubierta.

El Raikage se levantó una ceja en confusión, pero cuando vio a Kushina activa el sello que casi se cayó al suelo. La gravedad en esa zona se incrementó casi cinco veces. " _Ella está tratando de frenar ... inteligente "_ del Raikage pensamiento.

"Blade Infinito" Kushina gritó antes de desaparecer de la vista. De repente, pieles del Raikage irrumpió en la sangre que revela cortes superficiales que cubren todo su cuerpo.

El Raikage dobló de dolor, pero este tipo de heridas no le ralentizará. "Raitoningu Sutorēto (Rayo Recto)", el Raikage, dijo antes de salir corriendo estrecho de adelante hacia Kushina con el puño armado. La única persona que alguna vez este ataque era el esposo de Kushina, Minato Namikaze, pero debido a la gravedad presentó el Raikage fue más lento y Kushina fácilmente esquivó saltando hacia un lado.

"Basta ya de este" el Raikage rugió antes de saltar en el aire y diciendo " Drop Kick "y golpeó los pies en el suelo vaporización todas las fichas en torno al impacto y alterando completamente la matriz de sello Kushina hacer caer el campo de gravedad.

Estaban a punto de saltar en él una vez más, cuando todos ellos oyeron un grito desgarrador desde el centro de la arena. Todos ellos dejaron sus batallas y se reagruparon, cambiando su atención en el piso de la arena donde Shukaku estaba gritando de dolor mientras tiene su chakra suprimida.

"Este chakra ... es Shukaku" Tobirama dijo que él era uno de los sensores más talentosos para vivir nunca.

"Sin duda", respondió Hashirama.

"Parece que Naruto llegó a través de" dijo Jiraya y el viejo Hokage asintió.

"¿Qué quiere decir 'Naruto llegó a través de'?" Kushina le preguntó con una voz muy dulce haciendo todo el trago hombres y dar un paso atrás. "¿Pusiste mi Sochi (hijo) sobre un bijuu?" -le preguntó con dulzura agarrar su espada.

"N-Ahora ya Kushina, él fue el que decidió enfrentar el Ichibi" el hokage intentó razonar con ella. "Además, desde el aspecto de la misma, parece que ganó", dijo el Hokage. Jiraya no dijo nada, todavía recordaba la paliza que recibió cuando trató de espiar a ella y Minato. Ni siquiera Orochimaru mismo dijo nada mientras todavía se recuerda todos los huesos rotos que tenía cuando dijo que Kushina miró grasa.

"Él se acerca", dijo Tobirama y todos se dieron cuenta de un imaginé llegado cerca del techo. Naruto saltó y eliminando la derecha a través de la barrera como si no estuviera ahí.

"¿Cómo demonios que el punk pasó a través de la barrera", gritó Tayuya.

"¿Cómo voy a saberlo", respondió Sakon.

"Oye viejo, necesita una mano?" Naruto preguntó antes de que se analizó la situación. Miró a su alrededor y vio lo que había hecho Orochimaru, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en la mujer de cabello rojo.

"Kaa-san (madre)", dijo Naruto en voz baja, pero todo el mundo lo escuchó.

"Naruto-kun" dijo Kushina y corrió hacia su hijo, pero Orochimaru obligó a su control sobre ella haciendo su parada en sus pistas, lágrimas corrían de sus ojos.

"¿Te atreves a convocar a mi familia, que se va a pagar Orochimaru" dijo Naruto y encendió su sharingan por lo que es poco a poco cambiar a su Mangekyo. Su eterna, representada por el primero en el mundo sin ningún tipo de genjutsu ocultarlo.

Orochimaru se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta del cambio en los ojos de Naruto y sintió algo que no ha sentido en mucho tiempo ... miedo.

"¿Es eso?" Hashirama preguntó señalando hacia el ventilador en la espalda de Naruto.

"Es fan de mi abuelo, Hashirama-jiji" Naruto dijo sonriendo y Hashirama y de los ojos de Tobirama se le salían de las órbitas.

"Madara tenía un hijo?" Hashirama dijo no creer su escucha. No vio venir eso.

"Sí, hiciste un trabajo maravilloso matándolo en el valle del fin" dijo Naruto.

"¿QUÉ?" Hashirama gritó "Sobrevivió?" Hashirama preguntó y Naruto asintió.

"Es irónico ¿no crees?" Naruto preguntó y Hashirama se confundió. "Pensar que los descendientes de ustedes dos se enamoran" dijo Naruto.

Hashirama y Tobirama rió ante la ironía antes de que centraron su atención en la rubia y notaron los ojos.

"A Mangekyo?" Tobirama preguntó y sintió sus niveles de chakra que hacen sus ojos se abren. "Sus niveles de chakra están por las nubes ... están a la par con bijuus clase baja. Cómo en el mundo ..." dijo Tobirama pero Hashirama lo interrumpió.

"Siento el chakra del Kyuubi en él, parece que él es el nuevo Jinchuuriki" dijo Hashirama y Tobirama asintió con la cabeza, ya que tenía sentido. "Es bueno ver que mi legado sigue vivo", dijo Hashirama.

"Naruto, no ir a ciegas, no pueden ser derrotados por los medios ordinarios", dijo el Hokage.

"Yo sé cómo el edo Tensei obras jiji" dijo Naruto Kushina y sonrió al escuchar el nombre cariñoso que tenía para el tercero. Al menos no estaba solo.

"¿Cómo lo sabes? Es una técnica prohibida" la hokage preguntó con suspicacia.

"¿Recuerdas cuando me encontré laboratorio abandonado de Orochimaru?" Naruto preguntó y el hokage asintió. "Allí encontré las muestras de sangre, así portátiles de Orochimaru en el edo Tensei" dijo Naruto.

"La razón por la que sé que funciona muy bien es porque lo puedo usar también" dijo Naruto y los ojos de todos se amplió en el comunicado.

"Naruto", el hokage preguntó con una voz dura "Espero que no ha utilizado".

"Yo nunca sacrificar la vida de otra persona para traer de vuelta a nadie. Incluso si fuera de la familia", dijo el Hokage Naruto y suspiró de alivio.

"Hay tres maneras de derrotar a un edo Tensei". Naruto dijo que conseguir su atención. "Uno, que puede sellar el alma de distancia inhabilitando así el Edo Tensei de forma permanente. Two, podemos vaporizar el cuerpo completamente parando así de reforma o de terceros, ya que sé que los sellos se puede forzar el llamado a poner fin al mismo Edo Tensei. " Naruto explicó y frunció el ceño. De cualquier manera que iba a ser difícil.

"Ero-sennin" dijo Naruto.

"Deja de llamarme así" Jiraya y el sudor resto cayeron. ¿Cómo pudieron hacer esto en medio de una pelea? Kushina se rió cuando ella lo había llamado a la misma cuando estaba viva.

"No puedo usar cualquier genjutsu lo suficientemente fuerte como para obligarlos a liberar el Edo Tensei lo sabes cualquier técnica de sellado además del Shiki Fuujin?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Sí, pero tomará tiempo para prepararse", dijo Jiraya y Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

"Vamos a mantenerlos hasta ellos" dijo Naruto y todo el mundo se levantó y ceja a la declaración.

"No te preocupes Kaa-san te lo libera de las garras de Orochimaru. Ahora ... vamos a bailar?" Naruto preguntó sonriendo y agarrando el ventilador en la espalda. Él siempre quería enfrentarse contra oponentes poderosos y no hay nada más poderoso que los hokages.

**(FLASHBACK - Valle del Fin)**

_Hashirama Madara y se enfrentan entre sí a punto de comenzar el duelo._

" _Voy a decirlo una vez más Madara, olvidar este camino "Hashirama dijo mientras miraba a su larga fecha" amigo "._

" _No hay vuelta atrás Hashirama. Ahora ... vamos a bailar? "_

**(FLASHBACK FINAL)**

Hashirama rió de las similitudes entre Naruto y Madara. Parecía como si la sangre de Madara estaba corriendo fuerte por sus venas, con más fuerza que la propia sangre de Hashirama.

"Viejo dame fuego" dijo Naruto a la Hokage y él asintió.

"Katon Karyuu Endan (Fire Dragon Bullet)", dijo el Hokage expulsando un torrente de fuego blanco caliente hacia Orochimaru.

"Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu (Técnica de Gran Dragón de Fuego)" Naruto dijo que antes de que él también comenzó a expulsar a su propia corriente de fuego. Rápidamente tomó su abanico y swinged empoderamiento de las llamas con el viento.

Un infierno se desató hacia Orochimaru, pero todos ellos se mantuvo en su lugar. Tobirama juntó las manos y el agua empezó a girar en torno a todos ellos antes de explotar hacia las llamas entrantes.

Una enorme nube de vapor estalló todos cegadora excepto Naruto que, debido a su sharingan, pudo ver el chakra de todos. Tomando ventaja de la nube de vapor Naruto lanzó rápidamente hacia ellos en los últimos diez kunais que tuvo con el sello Hirashin.

La nube dispersa y todo el mundo se mantuvo en el mismo no se mueve un centímetro. De repente Hashirama empezó a revisar los sellos de mano y dijo "Mokuton: Puntos de madera".De repente un árbol brotó de la tierra y comenzó a enviar los picos de madera hacia Naruto y compañía.

Naruto canaliza chakra a su gunbai y dijo "Gunbai técnica de barrera". Una barrera semi circular de púrpura apareció medio del aire de intersección de todos los picos de madera haciendo que caigan al suelo.

Todos estaban distraídos en defender que no se dieron cuenta Kushina desenfoque a través de ellos en dirección a Jiraya.

"Jiraya detrás de ti", el Hokage gritó Kushina apareció junto a Jiraya tratando de romper la cabeza.

El Raikage alimentado su Raiton no Yoroi y salió en la parte superior de su velocidad hacia Kushina. Él no iba a llegar a tiempo cuando todos vieron un destello de color amarillo que aparece junto a Jiraya y cerrando un Rasengan en Kushina.

"Ero-sennin rápida sellar mientras ella está reformando" Naruto gritó haciendo Jiraya prisa y el lugar uno de sus placas terminadas en el cuerpo de Kushina.

"Lo has hecho bien Naruto-kun ... lo siento que dejé solo, pero te quería mucho ... Estoy orgulloso de ti", dijo Kushina como su Edo Tensei comenzaba a agrietarse indicando su alma estaba a punto para ser liberados.

"T-Gracias Kaa-san" Naruto dijo sollozando. Por lo general nunca bajó la guardia emocional con alguien que no sea su pueblo más confianza, pero éste fue una excepción. Kushina estaba empezando a desaparecer antes de que Naruto se acercó a ella y le susurró algo a sus oídos sólo traer una sonrisa a su cara antes de desaparecer por completo.

"Vas por Orochimaru" Naruto dijo mirando a la serpiente.

"Eso fue ..." el Raikage empezó a decir antes de que todo cayó en su lugar. "Tú eres mocoso de Minato ¿no?" el Raikage preguntó retóricamente.

"Sí, lo soy y por la forma en Minato era hijo de Madara" dijo Naruto y los dos primeros hokages ensanchó sus ojos. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que el hijo de Madara se habría convertido en Hokage.

"Basta ya de esto, matarlos" Orochimaru ordenó y todos corrieron hacia los defensores de la hoja.

"Jiraya cómo están las etiquetas llegando a lo largo? Date prisa vas", preguntó el Hokage.

"Dame un respiro. Esto no es fácil de hacer", dijo Jiraya.

"Ahí vienen", dijo el Raikage antes de tomar una postura defensiva. "Vamos a poner fin a esto" el Raikage dijo tratando de impulsar la moral.

Naruto corrió hacia Hashirama y participó en taijutsu. Naruto había dejado caer las pesas hace mucho tiempo si quería seguir con Kages. " _Así que el poder de un kage ... tengo que intensificar mi entrenamiento_ "dijo Naruto mientras estaba siendo empujado por fuerza bruta de Hashirama.

Hashirama lanzó un gancho de derecha que conectó con Naruto y lo dejó un poco aturdido. Kamui de Naruto activa justo a tiempo para ver el cuello extendido de Orochimaru eliminación a través de él.

"¿Qué demonios estás pedófilo ... estás tratando de darme un chupetón?" Naruto preguntó con aire de suficiencia tratando de molestarlo.

"Usted no le debe sacudir hasta" el hokage dijo riéndose de su nieto sustituto.

"Tengo otra lista" dijo Jiraya y Naruto asintió.

Naruto canaliza tanto chakra como pudo en su cuerpo y envió un tiro hacia Orochimaru y lo mandó a volar. Naruto usando su Kamui eliminado derecha a través de Hashirama y saltó hacia atrás.

Naruto se agachó y, cadenas de oro concentrados salió de la tierra y Hashirama atrapado en la tierra. Las cadenas retorcidas alrededor de sus tobillos le atrapar a ese lugar.

"Raikage" Naruto gritó antes de que el Raikage abandonó su pelea con Tobirama y carga a toda velocidad, dijo "Lariat". El Raikage corrió hacia Hashirama, que fue depositado, a toda velocidad golpeando su brazo en la destrucción de él su pecho completamente.

Jiraya apareció rápidamente junto a ellos y se coloca la etiqueta de sellado de Hashirama romper liberarlo.

"El pueblo está en buenas manos, espero que nos volvamos a Naruto ... aunque no demasiado pronto" Hashirama dijo sonriendo mientras su alma fue liberada. El pueblo está en buenas manos, podía sentir que Naruto tenía un corazón puro y que la voluntad de fuego ardía en él.

"Eso es dos abajo" Naruto dijo jadeando. A pesar de que Kurama podía llenar las reservas de su chakra en cualquier momento y que tenía buena resistencia, esta invasión fue haciendo mella en su cuerpo. Ya tenía dos partidos, uno contra un bijuu, hizo dos mil clones y ahora está aquí luchando contra Kages.

"Ahora el hombre viejo" dijo Naruto hacia el hokage jadeando "si yo no hago chunnin después de todo esto me voy a quemar todos sus libros icha icha" dijo Naruto y el hokage palideció.

"Tranquilo", el Hokage dijo agitando las manos.

Durante todo este Orochimaru fue saludando a sus dientes, todo iba tan bien hasta que apareció el mocoso y luego sus tenseis edo comenzó a caer como moscas. Ahora estaban en una ventaja, ya que era cuatro contra tres. Y lo peor de todo, es que no puede permitirse el lujo de matar a la mocosa.

Orochimaru decidió que ya era suficiente y escupió una espada de su boca. Era la espada Kusanagi que se dice que es indestructible, y de nuevo lo es fan de Naruto.

De repente Naruto se puso rígido y trajo su cabeza en vergüenza. El Hokage parecía confundido y preguntó qué había pasado.

"El Kazekage está muerto", dijo Naruto Orochimaru y los ojos se agrandaron. El Kazekage se supone que debe invadir la aldea con un pequeño ejército y llevarlo sorpresa.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó el Hokage.

"Él llevaba doscientos shinobis hacia nosotros, así que lancé mi Kirin jutsu y los mató a todos" Naruto dijo en voz baja. Acababa de matar a más de doscientas personas con un único jutsu. A pesar de que estaba defendiendo a su pueblo, los shinobis estaban siguiendo las órdenes de su líder y Orochimaru sí mismo.

Los ojos se abrieron Hokage y todos los demás. Para ser capaz de matar a tantos ninjas con un único jutsu. Le recordaba a su padre, el flash de color amarillo que utilizó su Hirashin jutsu para diezmar a casi mil shinobis durante la tercera gran guerra.

" _Para realizar esa culpabilidad en un hombre tan joven "_ pensaba que el Hokage. La guerra nunca trajo beneficios a nadie y esta pequeña invasión era prueba de ello.

"Debe ser un infierno de un jutsu" el Raikage comentó poco interés en él. La capacidad de tomar de inmediato a tantos shinobis fácilmente ocupa el jutsu como S-rank.

"La siguiente etiqueta está listo" dijo Jiraya y se preparó una vez más.

"No voy a permitir esto. Mito uso nada, utilice su sello más fuerte, no me importa simplemente acabar con ellos" Orochimaru ordenado y Mito obedeció.

Mito instante empezó a ir a través de sellos de la mano a muy alta velocidad que indica que iba ser una secuencia de grandes, y grandes secuencias generalmente no son buenas.

Jiraya estaba observando cuidadosamente la secuencia de sello cuando sus ojos se abrieron de realización. "No se puede permitir que terminara ese sello. Detenerla AHORA" Jiraya gritó, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

"Trampa de sellado: Obliteration", dijo Mito kanji y al instante brotó de su mano y se cubre todo el techo donde estaban Jiraya y otros. El kanji arranca de repente fluye a través del atrapamiento de aire Jiraya y el otro en una esfera.

" Activate ", dijo Mito y la esfera kanji brillaba antes de explotar con una fuerza tal que todo el edificio se estremeció, pero la explosión y las llamas no salió de la esfera y se mantuvo allí durante unos segundos.

Las llamas se apagaron y kanji desvanecieron dispersar la esfera. Orochimaru sonrió cuando el humo se disipó al ver nada dentro de la esfera. Ni siquiera podía sentirlos más, así que sólo podía significar que él ganó.

"En el extremo Konoha perecerá también" Orochimaru dijo riendo y el edo Tensei miró con vergüenza.

"No te pongas niño engreído", dijo el Raikage y todos ellos volvió a aparecer en la parte superior del techo a través de Kamui de Naruto. Naruto en ese momento estaba sentado en el suelo tomando respiraciones largas.

"¿Cómo sobreviviste?" Orochimaru preguntó conseguir enojado. No importa lo que hizo que siempre se las arregló para escapar.

"Hay que dar las gracias por Naruto." el hokage dijo mirándolo. "Él nos transporta a todos a su dimensión de bolsillo justo antes de que ocurriera la explosión", dijo riendo el Hokage y Orochimaru frunció el ceño.

"Realmente es uno de los tipos Naruto-kun" Orochimaru dijo riendo. "Tal recipiente perfecto", dijo.

"No girar esa manera" Naruto dijo riendo.

"Tengo dos placas finales listos vamos por una buena" Jiraya dicho antes todos estaban de acuerdo. Esta batalla había durado demasiado y Naruto estaba casi completamente agotado.

"Voy a hacer mi movimiento final" Naruto dijo antes de desaparecer en un instante. Reapareció justo detrás Tobirama y cerró un Rasengan en su espalda mandándolo a volar hacia el Hokage quien lo atrapó y lo inmovilizó permitiendo Jiraya le selle.

"Lo has hecho bien Saru" dijo Tobirama antes de desaparecer.

"Gracias sensei", respondió el Hokage.

"Usted está próxima" Naruto susurró al oído de Mito como él brilló detrás de ella también.

"Rasengan" dijo Naruto y lo estrelló contra el Mito destruir su cuerpo completo. Jiraya rápidamente se acercó a ella y se coloca la etiqueta en su su liberación también.

"Ahora es sólo Orochimaru", dijo el Hokage.

"Konoha pudo haber sobrevivido a hoy, pero caerá" Orochimaru dijo mientras se preparaba para irse.

"Tú no vas a ninguna parte" dijo Naruto mientras brilló junto a él y lo agarró por el brazo. En el momento en Naruto cogió Orochimaru kanji comenzó a fluir hacia fuera del brazo de Naruto.

Orochimaru ver esto a cabo inmediatamente una Kawarimi con un registro pero el kanji se las arregló para cubrir todo el brazo derecho.

"Este es el final", dijo Naruto antes de colocar la mano derecha en el sello del tigre. "Activate" dijo Naruto y casi al instante el kanji brillaba y lo que parecía ser el peor dolor Orochimaru ha sentido alguna vez, éste era aún peor.

Orochimaru gritó de dolor hasta que la junta comenzó a desvanecerse y desapareció de su brazo.

"Lo que (pantalón) hiciste (pantalón) mocoso?" Preguntó Orochimaru. Su brazo se sentía normal, sin embargo, estaba un poco aturdido por el dolor.

"He destruido la red de chakra en su brazo. Ya no se puede moldear chakra con ese brazo. Pierdes" Naruto dijo sonriendo.

"Esto no va a ser el final. Deja la barrera que estamos dejando" Orochimaru y ordenó de inmediato el sonido de cuatro bajó la barrera y corrió hacia su amo. Lo agarraron y trataron de saltar de inmediato.

"Tú no vas a ninguna parte" Naruto dijo antes llamó a sus cadenas de oro y trató de capturarlos, pero uno de los sonidos de cuatro lanzó lo que parecía una tela de araña, dándoles tiempo suficiente para shunshin distancia.

"Maldita sea, se salieron" dijo Naruto puñetazos al suelo.

"No te preocupes Naruto-kun lo vamos a conseguir con el tiempo", dijo el Hokage.

Todos ellos estaban tomando respiraciones profundas a medida que pasan por alto Konoha. Parecía que el pueblo no tuvo mucho daño y el hokage se alegró por ello.

Naruto de repente agarró la cabeza en el dolor. "Viejo, la invasión ha terminado y mis clones están disipando así que ... voy a estar desmayos ahora. Nos vemos mañana" dijo Naruto mientras sus ojos se pusieron detrás de la cabeza y cayó al suelo sólo para que el hokage agarrándolo .

"Ahora descansa Naruto. Has hecho mucho más que nunca que podía esperar", dijo el Hokage mientras recogía Naruto y lo fija en su espalda.

"Es un chico", dijo el Raikage.

"Sí lo es" dijo Jiraya orgulloso del shinobi su ahijado hizo.

¿Te gusta? R & R

Siguiente capítulo: Aftermath

El hombre que tomó un poco de tiempo para escribir. Decidí llamar a Kushina también. Naruto conoció a su padre y que él ya había abierto la jaula abierta no pudo conocer a su madre de la manera "tradicional".

También me trajo a Mito y traté de demostrarle a alguien que lucha utilizando sólo las focas.


	25. Chapter 25

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: NO POSEE Naruto, Hinata HACE.

**Capítulo 25 - Aftermath**

Konoha había demostrado una vez más por qué se considera el más fuerte de las naciones elementales. Konoha se enfrentó contra otros dos pueblos uno ellos uno de los cinco primeros y, sin embargo Konoha llegó victorioso. Sin embargo, en la guerra, no es la victoria sin sacrificio, y como tal Konoha perdió algunos shinobis cuyos nombres para siempre quedará grabado en la lápida.

Naruto fue recuperando poco a poco la conciencia y abrió los ojos sólo para ser cegado y llevado la mano para cubrirlos. Poco a poco se ajusta para la luz y la mirada para ver el techo blanco. Tomó el olor del lugar y olía a desinfectante.

" _Great ... Estoy en el hospital "_ Naruto murmuró para sí mismo y trató de levantarse, pero sintió un peso en el pecho. Miró hacia abajo y vio una mata de pelo de color azul oscuro que pertenecía a Hinata, ella se acurrucó contra él con la cabeza en su pecho babeo. Era un espectáculo divertido de ver.

Él se rió y sacudió suavemente Hinata tratando de despertarla. Ella comenzó a moverse y abrió los ojos blancos que Naruto amaba tanto. Se frotó a sacudir su somnolencia y tomó su alrededor para encontrar de Naruto profundos ojos azules que la miraban.

"Cómodo?" Naruto le preguntó con una sonrisa divertida.

"Mucho gracias" Hinata respondió y trató de enterrar su cara más cerca de su pecho.

"¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?" Preguntó Naruto.

"No quiero dormir sola en la casa así que ... me infiltré en el hospital después de hora para que yo pudiera abrazar con ustedes" dijo Hinata un poco sonrojada y Naruto se rió entre dientes.

"¿Cómo está todo el mundo?" Naruto preguntó sentándose y estirando los brazos.

"Todos sabemos que está bien, pero el pueblo sufrió sus víctimas." Hinata explicó mirando hacia abajo.

"Entiendo", dijo Naruto. Agarró suavemente la barbilla haciendo que sus ojos bloqueo con ella "Anímate", dijo Naruto y ligeramente la besó en los labios. El beso se hizo calor distinguir sesión con Naruto apoyado contra la pared y Hinata a horcajadas sobre él y agarrándolo por el cuello.

"Ah, sí ... esto es oro. Ryuu intenta animar a su amante por besarla profundamente, sus manos sintiendo su suave piel. Momentos después, sus manos comienzan itinerancia abajo provocando un gemido pequeño de la dicha de Hiromi" Jiraya dijo en voz alta lo que estaba garabateando furiosamente en su bloc de notas.

" _Este chico va a ser aún mejor que su padre_ "Jiraya siguió en la escritura como un pequeño truco de la sangre cayó de su nariz.

"¿Qué estás haciendo Jiraya-sama?" Jiraya mirada para ver a Hinata con una sonrisa muy dulce en su rostro. Jiraya palideció ante esa sonrisa especial y podría jurar que vio un rostro del shinigami detrás de ella.

"Ten piedad ..." Jiraya dijo suplicante.

"Hoy no Jiraya-sama ... no hoy" Hinata dijo antes de que su Byakugan estalló. "Técnica Secreta - Mil años de dolor", dijo Hinata y el empoderamiento de sus dedos con chakra que golpeó a la derecha en el culo de Jiraya mandándolo a volar a la habitación de Naruto y estrellarse contra la pared.

Naruto se preguntaba qué esta conmoción fue hasta que vio a su pervertido de un padrino de vuelo en su habitación. Jiraya se estrelló contra la pared y cayó al suelo llorando lágrimas de anime con su smoking culo.

Hinata se acercó al pervertido que retrocedió con temor mientras se acercaba. Ella rápidamente se enteró de su cuaderno y lo tiró en el aire y se quema a cenizas con una pequeña Katon jutsu. Este particular Katon jutsu se le enseñó a ella por Kurenai que quemó todos Icha Icha que encontró.

"NNNNNOOOOOOO" Jiraya gritó llorando al ver a su preciosa obra hecha cenizas.

Naruto simplemente se rió de las travesuras de su padrino, quien actualmente está recibiendo de nuevo a sus pies mientras está lactando a su precioso culo.

"¿Cómo te va gaki?" Preguntó Jiraya.

"Estoy bien. Acabo de tener agotamiento chakra, estoy como nueva" Naruto respondió.

"Bien, bien", contestó Jiraya cuando vio las cenizas de su cuaderno de notas vuelan fuera de la ventana y se hundió la cabeza.

Naruto miró a su alrededor y cuando él no lo vio, decidió pedir a Jiraya. "Ero-sennin" dijo Naruto ganando una marca gruesa de Jiraya "¿has visto mi fan?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Uhm, yo tengo aquí", dijo Jiraya y sacó un pergamino de su espalda y sellar su ventilador. Jiraya lo recogió y Naruto levantó una ceja. Jiraya vio la cara de sorpresa de Naruto y le preguntó qué le pasaba.

"Estoy sorprendido de que puede levantar el arma con tanta facilidad, ¿te das cuenta de que esa cosa se come una gran cantidad de chakra" dijo Naruto y Jiraiya sintió su chakra para notado casi el veinte por ciento que falta.

"Esto acaba de comer una quinta parte de mi chakra sólo recogerlo. ¿Cómo se puede usar?" Jiraya preguntó confundido mientras colocaba el ventilador cerca de su cama.

"Ese ventilador fue creado por el Rikudo Sennin y sólo un descendiente de él puede usar sus armas sin el desagüe chakra masiva" Naruto explicado y Jiraya asintieron. "Sólo hay dos personas que quedan en este mundo que pueda usar esas armas ... yo y mi abuela", dijo Naruto.

"Hablando de eso Sarutobi-sensei me dijo que le llevará tanto a su oficina cuando se despertó", dijo Jiraya y Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

Jiraya llamó a una enfermera más para poder hacer un rápido chequeo de Naruto y permitir que se fuera.

"Es completamente a la normalidad, se puede ir" dijo la enfermera y Naruto saltó de la cama. Rápidamente se vistió, tomó su abanico y lo colocó en su espalda y todos se fueron hacia la torre Hokage.

"Naruto" Naruto Jiraya llamó y se centró en la atención en él. "No nos puedes Hirashin a la torre?" Jiraya preguntó Naruto y sudor cayó. Espacio S-rank técnica de la época de su padre, que él utiliza para diezmar a un batallón se redujo al transporte.

"Puedo, pero no voy. Quiero estirar las piernas", dijo Naruto y Jiraiya puso mala cara.

Fueron caminando tranquilamente por las calles sin un cuidado en el mundo. Naruto quedó tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la carretera por delante de él y se estrelló contra un civil tirándolo al suelo y haciendo Naruto retroceden un poco.

Cuando la población civil, se dio cuenta que se estrelló contra rápidamente se levantó y se inclinó a Naruto antes de que pudiera pedir disculpas.

"Mis disculpas Uchiha-sama" dijo el civil y todos levantaron una ceja.

" _Uchiha ... sama_ ? " Naruto preguntó, y el civil se estremeció.

"Hai" el civil respondió poco temeroso.

" _Figuras "_ pensó Naruto.

"Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, al menos por ahora, y usted no tiene que inclinarse ante mí. Me sostenga ningún rencor a ninguno de ustedes", dijo Naruto y el civil suspiró de alivio. No quería hacer pis del nieto del mismo Madara Uchiha, más aún después de lo que había oído Naruto hizo durante la invasión.

"Gracias Naruto-san" a la población civil, dijo y se fue.

"Eso fue interesante", dijo Jiraya y Hinata asintió.

"De hecho, tal vez se deje de gritar demonio donde quiera que vaya. Eso siempre es un plus" Naruto dijo y miró a los otros civiles que caminan en las calles, pero las miradas Naruto utiliza para recibir no estaban allí. En un principio se celebró el odio, después de que él les mostró el Kyuubi se celebró el miedo pero ahora parecen tener respeto y ... admiración.

**# # # # Hokage Tower**

Todos ellos llegaron a la torre Hokage y se fueron por la puerta para ver el viejo Hokage riendo como un loco con sangre goteando de la nariz, mientras que él tenía unos bushins kage que trabajan en el papeleo.

El Hokage se rió una vez más y Naruto sudor bajó sólo para ver a Hinata desaparecer en un borrón y arrebatar el libro del hokage y destruirlo con la misma Katon jutsu.

"¿Son todos los hombres perversos?" Hinata preguntó en voz alta y nos dieron un suspiro de la Hokage.

"¿Cómo te sientes Naruto-kun?" preguntó el Hokage. Naruto se superó a sí mismo contra los Kages. No es todos los días vemos a un chico de catorce años de edad tienen su propia contra ninjas nivel kage.

"Estoy como nuevo" Naruto respondió.

"Ahora vamos a entrar en negocios", dijo el Hokage mientras sus clones disiparon y se sentó detrás de su escritorio.

"Oh por el jiji" dijo Naruto conseguir la atención del hokage "¿Tomó el pergamino que tenía conmigo porque tenía Gaara y su equipo sellado en allí" dijo Naruto.

"Sí, no te preocupes que están en encierro pendientes las negociaciones con la arena", explicó el Hokage.

"Y lo que está diciendo la arena?" Preguntó Jiraya.

"Es hasta ahora el Consejo desde el Kazekage murió en la invasión y dio un golpe muy duro. Llegaron a nosotros con un batallón completo de casi mil shinobis y no pueden arriesgarse a una guerra contra nosotros, para que cumplan con nuestra demandas ", explicó el Hokage.

"¿Qué es lo que pides?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Compensación financiera por el daño infligido al pueblo y estamos manteniendo Gaara como otro Jinchuuriki y su equipo en caso de que optar por permanecer así", dijo el Hokage Naruto y levantó una ceja.

"Ahora es posible que no guste, pero los bijuus dictar el poder se desplaza en las aldeas. Hasta ahora sólo teníamos el Kyuubi, ahora tenemos dos si Gaara decide convertir amistoso a nuestro lado", dijo el Hokage.

Naruto se llevó la mano a la barbilla en el pensamiento y respondió "Él podría, él tiene ningún amor por su pueblo como lo trataron como yo."

"Bueno", respondió el Hokage. Ahora iban a pie como Kumo y Iwa ambos con dos bijuus. La hoja no se enorgullecían de la fabricación de armas de jinchuurikis y demostró muchas veces. Ganaron tres guerras mundiales por tener shinobis muy cualificados y no depender de jinchuurikis para hacer su trabajo.

"Pero antes de que deberíamos fijar el sello de Gaara" dijo Naruto y Jiraiya se levantó una ceja en confusión.

"Después me puse mi sello supresión demoníaca sobre Gaara me di cuenta de algunas irregularidades. El sello que mantiene Shukaku fue diseñado para objetos preso, no es nada más que un sello de almacenamiento avanzado es por eso que Gaara es tan inestable. Es probable que también afecte Shukaku" Naruto explica y Jiraya asintieron.

"Nosotros nos encargamos de eso más tarde, pero ahora tengo otras preocupaciones" del hokage explicó antes de tomar un archivo de una entrega a Naruto de leer.

"¿Qué es esto?" Naruto preguntó mientras cogía el archivo y comenzó a leerlo.

"El informe sobre lo bueno que Uchiha Sasuke hizo durante la invasión sobre la base de la sierra de shinobi y el propio Kakashi" el hokage explicó.

_Informe Invasión:_

_Nombre: Sasuke Uchiha_

_Equipo Afiliación: Equipo 7 bajo Hatake Kakashi_

_Rango: Gennin_

_El equipo asignado: Nara Shikamaru y Sakura Haruno_

_Descripción: Sasuke muestra alto nivel de calificación y de responsabilidad haciéndose cargo de un equipo gennin y prestó asistencia crucial en la evacuación de los civiles, así derrotar a varios shinobis nivel Chunnin tanto Sand and Sound._

_Recomendación: El ascenso a Chunnin._

"Ok, ahora qué?" Naruto le pidió un poco confundido en cuanto a por qué el Hokage sería mostrarle esto.

"Quiero que la suya y la opinión de Hinata en este", explicó el Hokage.

"¿Por qué nosotros?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Usted es amigo de él y lo conoce mejor que nadie", dijo el Hokage.

"Friends es una palabra muy fuerte" Naruto dijo suspirando antes de tirar de sus pensamientos. "No tengo ninguna duda de que Sasuke es lo suficientemente fuerte como para chunnin, es sólo su actitud que pone en peligro esto. Si él consigue promovió su ego se cohete del cielo y que podría entrar en conflicto si alguien del mismo rango es elegido como líder."Naruto razonó.

"En el otro lado, no le va a promover sólo lo enfurecer aún más a medida que va a pensar que el pueblo le mantiene su espalda y con la oferta del poder de Orochimaru que podría ser un riesgo de fuga" Naruto terminó su explicación.

"¿Y tú qué Hinata-chan?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Estoy de acuerdo con usted, él está demasiado centrado en la venganza y ambas opciones tienen inconvenientes. Pero él la promoción y colocándolo con un líder fuerte va a resolver estos problemas" Hinata respondió y el hokage asintió en comprensión y tomaría esto más adelante con el consejo.

"Voy a tomar en consideración. Ahora la siguiente manera y esto se refiere a que Naruto" dijo el Hokage Naruto y se centró en él.

"Soy demasiado viejo para este trabajo. Debería haberme quedado retirado, pero cuando su padre murió, yo estaba obligado a tomar de nuevo el sombrero", el Hokage dijo suspirando."Esta invasión fue prueba de eso. Ya no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para dirigir este pueblo y como tal, me eligió a un sucesor" el hokage explicó.

"¿Está usted dando el sombrero ante el pervertido?" Naruto preguntó off cómodamente y tiene un golpe en la cabeza de Jiraya.

"Yo no soy un pervertido ... Soy un super pervertido" dijo Jiraya.

(Tos) El hokage forzó una chova el silencio el dúo disputas. "Yo le habría pedido pero me he negado", dijo el Hokage y Jiraiya asintió con la cabeza, ya que era verdad. Su red de espionaje fue de mucha importancia para el pueblo y, además, no era el tipo de hombre para ser atado detrás de un mostrador de ocho horas al día.

"Ahora bien, esto trae la razón principal por la que pedí Jiraya para lograr que en" el hokage dijo, pero antes de continuar Naruto le interrumpió.

"Me Hokage está haciendo?" Naruto preguntó incrédula mirada.

"Aún no tengo miedo", el hokage respondió riendo. "La razón por la que te llamé es porque Jiraya quiere que le acompañe en la búsqueda de mi reemplazo Senju Tsunade" el hokage terminó con una sonrisa divertida en su cara vieja.

"¿En serio?" Naruto sonrió pensando en ir a buscar la última pieza de la familia que tiene, incluso si ella no sabe nada de él.

"Sí, aunque podría ser un poco reacios a volver a la aldea", dijo el Hokage suspiro. No ha sido capaz de hacer frente a la pierde y se arroja en la bebida y el juego.

"No te preocupes, voy a traer de vuelta a la aldea. Esa es una promesa y nunca retroceder en mi palabra", dijo Naruto.

"Ahora bien, esto nos lleva al tema final de esta reunión", dijo el Hokage y Naruto suspiró. Ellos ya habían estado aquí por un buen tiempo y parecía que no iba a terminar pronto.

"Después de esto voy a llamar a una reunión del consejo para dar a las promociones. Usted será promovido al chunnin que le da el derecho a tener un puesto en el Consejo como el jefe del clan Senju, Uzumaki y Namikaze", dijo el Hokage y Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

"Así que has decidido en su nombre y si se quiere tomar el asiento en este momento", preguntó el Hokage.

Naruto una vez más se perdió en sus pensamientos. El nombre Uzumaki ha estado con él desde su nacimiento, pero es demasiado lejos y al parecer él es el último de los Uzumaki junto con Tsunade. A él le gustaría honrar el nombre Namikaze de su padre, pero que no pertenecía a ningún clan y él no querría olvidar el Clan Senju. El nombre Uchiha estaba fuera de la cuestión y, como tal, la elección era sólo entre los Senju y Namikaze.

Fue una decisión difícil en el final. Naruto estaría dejando un nombre de morir y, como tal, decidió que no debía permitir que el nombre de los fundadores de Konoha a ser olvidado en la historia.

"Me quedo con el nombre Senju. A partir de ahora soy Senju Naruto" Naruto dijo el Hokage sonrió, fue una buena elección, ya se tratara de cualquier otro, pero Sarutobi le gusta que eligió nombre del clan del fundador.

"¿Está tomando el asiento de ahora?" preguntó el Hokage.

"Uhm" Naruto pensó en sus pensamientos. "No sé que va a ser mucho o ruido debido a esto", dijo Naruto.

"Sí, pero no pueden negar su herencia", explicó el Hokage.

"Me lo llevo. Ahora vamos a hacer un poco de ruido" Naruto dijo sonriendo al pensar en todos esos gritos civiles. El Hokage solo gota de sudor.

El Hokage se encendió su chakra y un ANBU cayó del techo y knelled delante de él esperando órdenes.

"Invocar el consejo y llame Uchiha Sasuke y Shikamaru Nara", dijo el Hokage.

"HAI" respondió el ANBU y desapareció en el humo.

"Vamos a enfrentar la música SENJU Naruto" el hokage dijo riendo entre dientes y todos ellos salió de la oficina y se dirigió hacia la sala del consejo.

**# # # # Sala del Consejo**

Se tarda una media hora antes de que todos los jefes de clanes podían venir. Todos estaban sentados en el lugar tradicional. El Hokage, Jiraya, Naruto y Hinata caminó a través de las puertas dobles y vio que el consejo ya estaba montado.

El Hokage se sentó y se dio cuenta de la habitación. A su izquierda estaban los jefes de clan, había una silla vacía más cercana a él seguido de Inuzuka Tsume Inuzuka jefe del clan, Hyuuga Hiashi jefe del Clan Hyuuga, Aburame Shibi cabeza del Clan Aburame, Nara Shikaku jefe del clan Nara, Yamanaka Inoichi jefe del Clan Yamanaka y finalmente Choza Akimichi jefe del Clan Akimichi.

A su derecha estaban sus asesores, Shimura Danzo, Mitokado Homura y Koharu Utatane. Junto a ellos estaba el aspecto civil de la Diputación, que consistía en que los civiles más importantes de la localidad que corrían las mayoría de las tiendas y proporcionaron alimentos, ropa y otros materiales y servicios para uso shinobi.

" _Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto ... nieto del legendario Uchiha Madara_ "Sasuke recordó esas palabras mientras miraba a Naruto caminar en la habitación. Su pelo largo y el ventilador en su vuelta a Sasuke hizo cuece los dientes mientras se le recordó de forma permanente de su completo fracaso.

"El consejo está en sesión", dijo el Hokage antes de mirar las gennins delante de él. "Estamos aquí hoy para promociones de premios a estos extraordinarios gennin por su habilidad y trabajo durante la invasión" del hokage comenzó.

"Shikamaru Nara paso hacia adelante" el hokage llamó y Shikamaru se adelantó a lo solicitado.

"Para una gran planificación durante su partido y el trabajo durante la invasión promovemos a Chunnin felicidades y sigan con el buen trabajo", dijo el Hokage y le tiró un chaleco antibalas.

"Problemático" dijo Shikamaru antes de ponerse su chaqueta y dando un paso atrás.

"Hyuuga Hinata" el hokage llamó y Hinata dio un paso adelante.

"Para una gran habilidad en Taijutsu y Ninjutsu y para mantener la calma en la cara de los opositores más fuertes que promovemos a Chunnin felicitaciones" el hokage dijo con una sonrisa.

"Gracias Hokage-sama" respondió Hinata.

"Uchiha Sasuke" el hokage gritó y dio un paso adelante con su sonrisa arrogante tradicional.

"Usted es un caso especial. Después de muchas deliberaciones y teniendo en cuenta el trabajo que hizo durante la invasión se promueven a Chunnin" en la sonrisa de esta Sasuke se hizo aún más amplia. "Sin embargo, cualquier señal de insubordinación o falta de conducta y se le quitaron el rango comprendido?" el hokage dijo con voz grave filtrar un poco de KI.

"Por supuesto Hokage-sama" respondió Sasuke sigue con su sonrisa.

"Finalmente", dijo el Hokage cambiando su atención hacia Naruto. "Para una gran habilidad para derrotar no sólo Shukaku sino para proporcionar una gran ayuda durante la invasión en la derrota del Kazekage y prestar asistencia a mí contra Orochimaru premio que el rango de Chunnin Elite para SENJU Naruto" dijo el Hokage y un inmenso silencio. Todo el mundo todavía se preguntaba si oyeran su hokage correctamente.

"¿QUÉ?" Sasuke gritó y casi volvió a los pensamientos de todos en la sala.

"¿Cómo puede ser un _Senju_ ? " Sasuke dijo escupiendo el nombre Senju. "Él tiene el Sharingan" dijo Naruto.

"Todo lo que dije es verdad. Naruto es el último Senju que queda en el pueblo", explicó el hokage y sorprendentemente nadie gritó ni dijo nada y se limitó a mirar el hokage esperando una explicación.

"Todos ustedes saben que Senju Tsunade tenía una hija ¿no?" El Hokage pidió y los jefes de clan asintió.

"Sí, pero ella murió" Hiashi declaró en un tono tranquilo. Que Naruto se estaba volviendo más sorprendente por el momento.

"Su muerte fue falsificada por mí para protegerla del CRA", dijo el Hokage y todos ellos se quedó sin aliento, pensando que el hokage iría tan lejos para proteger a alguien de CRA.

"Su muerte fue falsificada y Uzumaki Kushina nació", dijo el Hokage y los ojos Shukaku se amplió en la realización.

"Problemático", dijo sin pensar en hacer el Hokage se centran en él.

" _Confía en el Nara para averiguar el resto_ ", pensó el Hokage.

"¿Quieres hacer los honores?" preguntó el Hokage.

"Problemático" dijo Shukaku antes de tirar de sus pensamientos. "Todos ustedes recordado que el rojo pelo boca fuerte ¿no?" Shukaku pidió y todos asintieron. Después de la muerte roja todos de Konoha no se olvida fácilmente.

"Todos sabemos que ella estaba siempre por allí ¿no?" Shukaku pregunta casi retórica.

"Sí que hussy era siempre alrededor de Minato-kun", dijo el banshee rosa. En el momento en que ella dijo que el chakra de Naruto hussy se disparó hasta el nivel que todo el mundo se tragó en una garganta seca por su sola presencia. Sin embargo, no dio a conocer ninguna KI y como tal, los civiles eran todos ajeno a eso.

"Si Naruto es un miembro del Clan Senju el único resultado posible sería si él es el hijo de Kushina y mirándole ... pelo rubio, ojos azules, estoy seguro de si se asume que Minato era el padre", dijo Shukaku y todos los ojos se agrandaron.

"¿Quién es Minato?" Sasuke le preguntó quién era ajeno.

"Querías saber quién es mi padre estaba en lo cierto?" Naruto preguntó a Sasuke quien asintió.

"Mi padre era Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage y ... hijo de Uchiha Madara" dijo Naruto y todos mandíbula cayó al suelo. En su cordura Quién iba a creer que el hijo de Madara se convertiría en Hokage?

"Es irónico ... el hijo del mayor traidor se convirtió en nuestro mayor héroe" Naruto dijo en voz alta.

"Y lo más gracioso de todo esto es que Madara odiaba a los Senju y su hijo terminó casándose con una" Shukaku dijo y todos rieron.

"Eso quiere decir que usted es el bisnieto de Senju Hashirama el Shodaime Hokage, sobrino-nieto de Senju Tobirama el Nidaime Hokage, nieto de Uchiha Madara y el hijo de Namikaze Minato el Yondaime Hokage" Tsume dijo silbando, esa fue una poderosa estirpe allí .

"Y ustedes lo trató como basura" Tsume gruñó a la parte civil que tenía la cabeza gacha de vergüenza.

"Pero eso no es todo", dijo el Hokage recoger su atención en él. "Estoy renunciando y como tal he elegido mi sucesor", dijo el Hokage y muchos se sorprendieron por esta declaración contundente.

"Después de esta reunión junto con Jiraiya Naruto se recuperando Senju Tsunade, la abuela de Naruto, para el puesto de Godaime Hokage", dijo el Hokage y la gente era feliz con su elección. Tsunade se consideró una princesa en el pueblo y era un Sannin con el poder de un Kage por lo que fue una buena elección.

"Un linaje muy fuerte de hecho" Hiashi comentó, pero todo el mundo puede oír el tono de lo que se dijo. " _Una buena elección, tal vez mis enseñanzas no fueron una pérdida total "_Hiashi pensamiento discretamente mirando a Hinata. Incluso si fueran bajos en números el clan Senju todavía era uno de los clanes más poderosos y reconocidos en el mundo entero.

Sasuke "BASTA", gritó haciendo que todos salto desde el pico repentino sonido. "Ustedes son una afrenta al clan Uchiha. Usted alarde de que el ventilador y tienen el sharingan y sin embargo usted elige para honrar el nombre Senju" dijo Sasuke. "Usted es una vergüenza e indigno de tal arma" Sasuke escupió.

"¿Quieres mi fan ahora?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Sí Exijo que la mano que el ventilador ya que pertenece a un Uchiha elite como yo", dijo Sasuke y Naruto se rió y Sasuke consiguió una marca en su rostro.

"No sé ni cómo ironía llena esa declaración es" dijo Naruto y Sasuke se confundió y se estaba más enojado por el momento.

"Voy a explicar todo lo que acaba de escuchar" Naruto dijo. "Sasuke puede decirme cuáles son los niveles del Sharingan?" Naruto preguntó insistencia de todo un poco preguntándose si él sabía sobre el Mangekyo.

El Hokage Naruto envió una mirada que decía claramente "¿Crees que es prudente?" pero Naruto asintió con la cabeza. Se convertiría en el conocimiento en cualquier punto en el tiempo por lo que sólo quería terminar con esto por lo que no tiene nada más de qué preocuparse.

"Tres niveles, de uno a tres tomoes en cada ojo" Sasuke simplemente dijeron, pero Naruto enviaron una mirada de complicidad.

"Está bien hay un cuarto nivel llamado Mangekyo Sharingan, pero sólo se puede obtener al matar a tu mejor amigo" Sasuke soltó sin querer hacer Naruto levantar una ceja. Naruto sabía de eso porque Kurama le dijo al respecto, pero ¿cómo podría Sasuke ahora?

"¿Cómo sabes cómo lograrlo?" Naruto preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

"Itachi me dijo que vendría después de él cuando tenía los mismos ojos que él" respondió Sasuke y Naruto parecía aceptar la respuesta.

"Ahora déjame decirte algo que todos los que han caído en el olvido", dijo Naruto y todo el mundo se centró en él.

"Todos conocemos la leyenda de Rikudo Sennin ¿verdad?" Naruto preguntó y cada asintió. Todos eran shinobis y, como tal, todos sabían los cuentos de su padre.

"Rikudo Sennin era un ninja de poder sin igual, incluso fue considerado como un dios. Durante su vida tuvo dos hijos, su hijo mayor, heredó los ojos del sabio y encontró el clan Uchiha y el hermano menor heredó el cuerpo del sabio y fundó el clan Senju "dijo Naruto y todos levantaron una ceja a la declaración.

"¿Cómo hacer todo esto Naruto-san?" Preguntó Shibi.

"Digamos que la bola de pelo es un pozo inagotable de información", explicó Naruto y su estómago gruñó el apodo bola de pelos.

"Continuemos. Cuando su vida tocaba a su fin tuvo que elegir quién sería continuar con su trabajo y, como tal, eligió al hermano más joven, el líder Senju. Sin embargo esto no le cayó nada bien con el hermano Uchiha que pensaban que ser el primer nacido merecía ser el uno para llevar al mundo a la paz mediante la fuerza ". Naruto dijo y todo el mundo estaba concentrado en su explicación, el silencio era inquietante.

"Como tal, el hermano mayor desafió al más joven a una batalla por el título, pero perdió. Enojado con esta pérdida, decidió exterminar a los Senju antes de que comenzara, pero que iba a necesitar más energía para hacer eso. Él decidió realizar una" sangre ritual "para transformar persona normal en Uchiha capaces de usar el Sharingan" Naruto explicado y que todo el mundo se ensanchó. Los beneficios de este ritual era inigualable y podría fácilmente llevar Konoha a alturas nunca antes alcanzadas.

"Los Uchiha 'creado' por el ritual de sangre eran de media sangre, mientras que los que venían de la línea del hermano mayor se llama sangre élite o puro. Todo el mundo entiende?"Naruto preguntó, y todos asintieron.

"La línea de sangre pura era la línea de mi abuelo, pasando por Minato en mí. Supongo que mi abuelo ha muerto de una carta que tengo de él, así que soy el último de los pura sangre Uchiha Sasuke toma una muestra de sangre media" Naruto explicado y Sasuke estaba furioso, no quería ser un mestizo creado por algún ritual.

"¿Y cuál es la diferencia entre la sangre pura y mestizo?" Shukaku preguntó con curiosidad.

"La diferencia fundamental radica en la activación de la cuarta y última etapa del sharingan. De pura sangre Uchiha el nivel final se consigue que cualquier otros a través de la formación y la vida y las situaciones de muerte, como el mío", dijo Naruto y cerró los ojos. Él abrió y les mostró el sharingan normal, pero entonces el sharingan comenzó a girar lentamente hasta que se convirtió en su Mangekyou.

"Este es mi mangekyou logré cuando ese civil envió dos jonins matarme. Tengo que darle las gracias por ello" dijo Naruto sonriendo con su ccsme brillando en todo su esplendor. Todo el mundo se sintió atraído por la mirada, sus ojos rojos sangre que parecían dar la alimentación más allá de lo imaginado. El verdadero poder del sharingan, el poder de Uchiha Madara.

" _Él acaba de convertirse en mucho más peligroso "_ Hiashi pensó mientras miraba a su resplandor Mangekyou.

"Pero hay una diferencia más fundamental", dijo Naruto y rompió todos trance con sólo mirar a los ojos "Si un Uchiha arterial media despierta su Mangekyou, más lo utilizan más los ojos se sellaron hasta que no haya nada más que oscuridad" dijo Naruto y todos los ojos se agrandaron. Así que ese es el precio de la energía para la media sangre.

"Es por eso que dije que no sabía qué ironía llena esa declaración era. Usted llamó a sí mismo un 'elite' Uchiha, pero al final no eres nada más que una copia" Naruto explicó mientras desactiva los ojos y esperó la explosión. " _Eso salió un poco más duro de lo que quería "_ Naruto pensó en retrospectiva.

"¿Cómo te atreves a burlas de mí?" Sasuke le dijo escupiendo cada palabra. "¿Hay alguna prueba de que puede dar?" Preguntó Sasuke.

"Sólo uno ... mi fan." Naruto dijo, y sacó de su espalda. "Este ventilador fue creado por Rikudou Sennin y como tal sólo un verdadero descendiente puede manejar sin consumo masivo chakra." Naruto explicó.

"Hinata-chan puede comprobar los niveles de chakra Sasuke?" Preguntó Naruto. Si ha dado el ventilador Sasuke y él no tenía suficiente chakra que le cayó al suelo muerto, como un saco de patatas.

"Es todo nivel jonin" dijo Hinata y Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Quieres probar que un pura sangre?" Naruto preguntó Sasuke, quien asintió con la cabeza. "Entonces escoja mi ventilador sin desmayo" dijo Naruto y le ofreció el ventilador a Sasuke. El momento Sasuke acaba de tocar el ventilador se cayó al suelo de rodillas tomando respiraciones profundas.

"¿Es eso suficiente prueba?" Naruto preguntó mientras volvía a colocar el ventilador en la espalda. "Sólo hay dos personas en el mundo entero que puede utilizar el ventilador, yo y mi abuela Senju Tsunade" Naruto expliqué y todo el mundo todavía estaba procesando todo lo que escucharon hasta ahora.

"Esto no significa que no se puede ser fuerte Sasuke sólo significa que el siguiente nivel de los ojos no vale la pena el costo", explicó Naruto. Sabía que esta explicación podría mear Sasuke aún más, pero tenía que encontrar en algún momento.

"Voy a tomar mis propias decisiones _Senju_ "Sasuke dijo y salió de la sala del consejo sin siquiera pedir permiso y cerró la puerta.

"Era inevitable", dijo el Hokage.

"Tengo una pregunta", dijo Danzo y Naruto desvió su atención hacia él "¿Sabes cómo hacer este ritual de sangre?" Danzo inocentemente preguntó.

"No, pero incluso si lo supiera no lo revelaría" dijo Naruto Danzo y se burlaba. "Tengo ningún odio por ellos, pero los Uchiha sangre medio no debería haber sido creada en el primer lugar", explicó Naruto.

"Eso es un poco duro viniendo de ti", dijo Inoichi.

"Es cierto, pero usted sabía los Uchiha y su hambre de poder. Si todos sabían cómo alcanzar el siguiente nivel ¿qué crees que haría?" Naruto preguntó retóricamente. "Creo que Itachi limpiándolos a cabo fue una bendición disfrazada", dijo Naruto.

" _No tienes idea de cuánta razón tienes_ "la hokage pensó para sí mismo al igual que sus consejeros personales.

"Bueno, esto fue un día muy extraño de las revelaciones", dijo Homura.

"Sí, ¿hay algo más que quieras discutir" el hokage preguntó y el alma en pena de color rosa levantó la mano.

"Sí Hokage-sama. Desde Naruto-sama es ahora el único heredero de un clan, la CRA se aplica a él", dijo el banshee rosa y los ojos de Naruto se movió.

"Tengo una pregunta. ¿No sabes de mí hasta ahora, ¿por qué no ir a Sasuke CRA?" Naruto preguntó tratando de superar a ellos como él ya sabía que esto sucedería.

"Nosotros no queremos presionarlo como podía huir", explicó el alma en pena de color rosa.

"Bueno, a continuación, aplicar el mismo principio para mí. Si me obligas a CRA voy a dejar el pueblo y el Senju, Uzumaki, Namikaze y pura línea de sangre Uchiha termina conmigo" Naruto dijo en voz alta y clara y Jiraya se burlaba. No sabía por qué su ahijado no querría un harén pero era como Minato idealista.

"Hinata es la única para mí", dijo Naruto y Hinata se puso roja.

" _Los niños ... con Naruto-kun_ "Hinata pensó antes de desmayarse. Naruto corrió rápidamente hacia ella y atrapó justo antes de que cayera la cubierta.

"Ella no ha desmayado en años" Naruto dijo riendo. "Así que estamos claros sobre la CRA?" Naruto preguntó con una voz grave.

"Pero no se puede negar su derecho" el alma en pena pink tratado de explicar, pero ella no podía dejar de sentir un poco de miedo de él.

"Anoté un bijuu solo. Supongo que es la población civil como usted que me van a obligar?" Naruto preguntó retóricamente, que no quería hacer alarde de su poder, pero en este caso se vio obligado. El alma en pena rosa se estremeció ante el tono y no dijo nada más, ella estaba tratando de tenderle una trampa con Sakura, pero parece que es demasiado tarde.

El lado shinobi nunca apreció la CRA sobre todo las mujeres, sólo la idea de convertirse en una fábrica de bebés les despertó el deseo de vomitar.

"¿Algo más?" Naruto preguntó pero todo el mundo se quedó callado.

"Se levanta la sesión", dijo el Hokage y todo el mundo empezó a salir con excepción Jiraya, Naruto y Hinata se desmayó que estaba recuperando consciente.

"Fue una reunión muy interesante", explicó el Hokage.

"Sí y no querían matarme esta vez" Naruto dijo riendo. "Aunque Sasuke no parecía feliz", dijo Naruto.

"Realmente no puedo echarle la culpa", dijo Jiraya. "¿Estás listo para salir?" Preguntó Jiraya.

"Dos cosas. Hinata puede ir con nosotros? Y me gustaría visitar a Gaara antes" dijo Naruto y ambos Jiraya y el hokage asintió.

"Aquí", el Hokage le dio un papel para que pudiera visitar a Gaara. "Reunirse con Jiraya y Hinata en la puerta del norte en dos horas después", dijo el Hokage y todo el mundo salió de la habitación.

**# # # # Departamento de IT**

Naruto hizo este camino hacia la división de interrogatorios y torturas. La división de TI se encuentra cerca de la torre Hokage así que era sólo un par de minutos a pie.

Entró en el edificio y de repente un kunai salió de la nada y le rozó la mejilla dibujar un poco de sangre. Naruto se dio la vuelta sin Anko see tratando de lamer su sangre, pero al parecer la herida ya estaba cerrada.

"¿Qué clase de saludo es esto?" Naruto preguntó sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Usted no es ninguna diversión" Anko puso mala cara. "Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo en el señor Uchiha?" Anko y preguntó Naruto suspiró.

"Mi nombre es Senju Naruto y yo estoy aquí para ver a Gaara" Naruto explica y los ojos de Anko se amplió hasta el nombre Senju. "AQUÍ" dijo Naruto y le entregó el permiso del hokage para visitar a los reclusos.

"Después de Senju-sama" dijo Anko lamiéndose los labios y haciendo una profunda reverencia.

" _serpiente Señora loca "_ Naruto murmuró en sus pensamientos.

Naruto bajó por las escaleras y entró en una puerta metálica pesada con un ANBU estacionados afuera. Naruto le mostró rápidamente su permiso y se le permitió en el interior donde estaban las celdas de detención.

Esta sección no tiene muchas células en comparación con la prisión de Konoha ya que el departamento de TI fue sólo temporal. Naruto llegó a la última celda y miró dentro. En existían Baki, Temari y Kankuro todos con los sellos del chakra y la restricción de la ropa, sin embargo Gaara fue encadenado al centro de la habitación con un círculo a su alrededor kanji.

"Vamos a presumir?" Preguntó Temari. Su voz rota y débil.

"No es mi estilo" Naruto respondió. No entendía cómo un chico de catorce años derrotó no sólo a su sensei, que era una jonin, sino también a su hermano. "De hecho, yo vine a hablar con Gaara y explicar algunas cosas", dijo Naruto y Gaara alzó los ojos con Naruto bloqueo.

"¿Cómo es el sello?" Preguntó Naruto.

"¿Cómo estás tan fuerte?" Gaara le preguntó en lugar de responder la pregunta original de Naruto.

**ENTER NARUTO OST1 - Tristeza y dolor**

"El dolor de estar solo ... es realmente terrible ¿no?" Preguntó Naruto y los ojos de Gaara se amplió.

"No sé por qué, pero entiendo sus sentimientos tan bien que me duele", dijo Naruto y todo el mundo se quedó en silencio. "Pero tengo gente preciosa ahora ... y que nunca permitirá que nadie les hará daño", dijo Naruto.

"¿Por qué hacer eso para los extraños?" Gaara le preguntó con voz temblorosa.

"Porque me quitaron mi soledad y la soledad" dijo Naruto. "Ellos me salvaron de mi infierno y debido a que son preciosas para mí y yo haría cualquier cosa por ellos", explicó Naruto.

" _El amor ... es por eso que es fuerte? "_ Gaara pensó en sus pensamientos.

"Hinata-chan, Hokage-jiji, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei y más ..." Naruto dijo sonriendo.

"No tengo a nadie así, que tuvimos suerte", dijo Gaara con tristeza.

"Usted sólo tiene que mirar a su alrededor ... y no muy lejos" Naruto dijo señalando hacia sus hermanos y sensei. "Cuando hice la barrera, saltaron, incluso a sabiendas de que puede perder el control y matar a ellos también", explicó Naruto.

"¿En serio?" Gaara le preguntó con voz temblorosa.

"Por supuesto Gaara que son sus hermanos, sería cualquier cosa por ti", dijo Kankuro dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

"Gracias" Gaara dijo sonriendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

**FIN NARUTO OST1 - Tristeza y dolor**

"Antes de que comencemos de nuevo tengo que decir que ..." Naruto se mordió los labios, pero continuó "Yo fui el que mató a su padre," dijo Naruto. Matar a otro padre de alguien no es una buena cosa cuando se inicia una amistad.

"Bueno", dijo Gaara y Naruto culpado por momentos antes de recuperar sus sentidos.

"¿Bueno?" Naruto preguntó con incredulidad.

"Sí, él me convirtió en un arma y luego intentó matarme en varias ocasiones enviando asesinos. Además de que nunca fue un padre para cualquiera de nosotros", explicó Gaara y Naruto suspiró con alivio.

"Ahora tengo buenas noticias y malas noticias", dijo Naruto y el equipo de la arena se centró en ellos.

"Las demandas que hicimos hacia la arena eran reembolso financiero y ... el Ichibi" dijo Naruto y todos los ojos se agrandaron. "Lo que significa que, Gaara, no se le permitirá salir de la aldea", dijo Naruto y Gaara se quedó callado.

"Sin embargo, usted puede ser capaz de unirse a nuestras filas y ser un Jinchuuriki como yo", explicó Naruto y Gaara asintió. En realidad, nunca disfrutó de su tiempo en la arena, así que quizás Konoha sería un buen cambio de ritmo.

"¿Qué pasa con nosotros?" Preguntó Temari. Ella no sabía lo que estaban pensando de ellos y que podría ser la ejecución.

"Como una oferta de buena fe hacia la arena le ofrecemos una selección. Usted puede permanecer aquí en la hoja como shinobis o puede regresar a su pueblo natal", explicó Naruto y comenzó a pensar.

"Nos quedamos con nuestro hermano pequeño" Temari y Kankuro y Naruto se rió y recurrimos a Baki, que permaneció en silencio durante toda la reunión.

"Yo ... no puede permanecer aquí ... Tengo gente allí", dijo Baki temblorosa y Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

"Entiendo", dijo Naruto y se levantó. "Ahora me voy a conseguir el quinto Hokage, ya que el viejo se retira. Cuando vuelva te llevaré a todos a ramen, yo invito" dijo Naruto.

"Ramen?" Preguntó Gaara. Al parecer, no tenían ese tipo de alimentos en ese país.

"Ramen es alimento para los dioses, que te va a encantar. Nos vemos en unos días", dijo Naruto y salió del departamento en dirección a la puerta donde Jiraya y Hinata estaban esperando.

" _Naruto ... usted es una persona extraña_ "pensó Gaara.

**# # Sand Village Consejo Room # #**

Ha habido un par de días desde la invasión fracasó y los escasos supervivientes de la fuerza invasora llegó a Suna para informarles de un error terrible y siempre peor fracaso. La noticia de que el Kazekage fue muerto en combate obligó al Ayuntamiento a ser convocado y las exigencias de la hoja de respuesta.

De los mil shinobis que enviaron sólo un par de docenas sobrevivieron para contar la historia, fue una masacre a la arena shinobi también perder mucho y ganar nada a cambio. La arena nunca tuvo una oportunidad, incluso con Oto y el poder de Gaara combinado fueron derrotados por completo.

El consejo de Suna se compone de doce miembros, ahora sólo diez desde el Kazekage estaba muerto y Baki el comandante jonin había desaparecido en combate o muerto.

"Qué desastre", dijo Dai. Dai fue uno de los miembros más jóvenes de la Diputación, que era un chunnin que consiguió recientemente promovió y fue el jefe de la inteligencia en la arena.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" Preguntó Aki. Aki era de mediana edad el hombre. Era un chunnin retirado de la vida shinobi y eligió una vida civil sencilla, con su esposa e hijos.

"Yo digo que luchamos", dijo Kimi. Kimi era uno de los pocos civiles en el ayuntamiento. Ella era la líder del consejo civil que dirigía todas las tiendas en el pueblo.

"No podemos luchar. Hemos perdido una quinta parte de nuestros shinobis a la invasión. Ese ataque fue un acto de fe y comodín. Estamos sumamente débil en este momento y probablemente no será capaz de mantener un ataque si la hoja ir a la guerra con nosotros ", explicó Aki.

"De acuerdo con los informes de su Jinchuuriki fue capaz de derrotar y matar a Gaara Kazekage junto con doscientos de nuestra propia con un único jutsu". Yura y los ojos de todos se abrieron. ¿Qué podrían hacer contra tal fuerza abrumadora.

"No podemos hacer nada más que rendirse a sus términos" Yura dijo suspirando, su pueblo recibió un golpe muy duro y que tomaría años para recuperarse.

"No podemos renunciar a ellos", dijo Kimi.

"Nos rompió el tratado de paz, nos invadieron y perdido. Tenemos otra opción que entregar el dinero y el Ichibi a ellos", dijo Yura.

"Ellos quieren nuestro bijuu, eso es inaceptable", dijo Aki.

"¿Prefiere la guerra?" Yura preguntó retóricamente.

"Podemos ganar, vamos a tener la ventaja de jugar en casa", explicó Dai.

"Y su Jinchuuriki utiliza el mismo jutsu y destruye la aldea. Konoha no se considera el más fuerte de los cinco, sin razón aparente. Ganaron los tres guerras mundiales y la invasión fue una prueba de su fuerza no ha disminuido" Yura explicó.

"Te lo dije muchas veces las alianzas hacen dependiente y débil. Nunca pensé en ver este otoño pueblo a tal grado", dijo Chiyo. Chiyo fue uno de los ancianos de la arena y el que lleva a cabo el sellado de Gaara.

"¿Cuánto dinero están pidiendo?" Preguntó Kimi.

"Por los daños materiales y pérdidas de vidas que piden 50 mil millones", dijo Yura.

"Eso es casi destruir nuestra economía, tenemos que renegociar con ellos", dijo Kimi.

"Estas condiciones no son negociables. Nunca debimos haber puesto nuestra fe en Orochimaru de todas las personas" Yura dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Así que lo que queda de este pueblo sin ayuda que probablemente ya no puede considerarse una aldea ninja entre los grandes cinco.", Dijo Dai.

"Hay que hacer nuevas alianzas" Aki explicó y algunos asintió. Una nueva alianza cimentar su crecimiento para que puedan soportar una copia de seguridad y prevenir cualquier ataque.

"Sí ... mandar palabra Tsuchikage", dijo Yura.

¿Te gusta? R & R

Así que la ARENA ya no será aliada con la hoja. ¿Qué va a pasar con los Gaara sus hermanos ...

Sé que no te gusta capítulos de relleno-ish, pero Naruto no puede ser tirar jutsus Kirin como caramelos


	26. Chapter 26

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: NO POSEE Naruto, Hinata HACE.

He oído un montón de comentarios diciendo algo acerca de Gaara, Temari y Kankuro son hermanos. No es un hermano a una persona que tiene sólo uno de los padres en común?Siempre he pensado que Kankuro, Temari y Gaara eran verdaderos hermanos con el mismo padre y la madre.

Recuerde Inglés no es mi lengua materna, así que revisé el diccionario.

**Zigmas :** falla la madre de Su Shikaku para nombrarlo. A veces escribo mal y el uso correcto de auto y terminar con Shukaku y debe haber pasado inadvertido cuando la prueba leí.

**gumundertable :** No me acuerdo de nada de eso, pero puedo señalar el manga / episodio. Independientemente del caso, aquí sólo Minato es descendiente de Madara.

**ob1292 :** Se ha olvidado en el tiempo de la historia acerca de sangre pura. Además, si usted fuera un medio de sangre tendría que llevar un registro de otro Uchiha ser superior? Como tal, el Uchiha no tienen constancia de ello.

**Jaykid1 :** Yo sé que aquí en Portugal, pero cuando alguien tiene varios hermanos de ambos sexos se suele decir "Tiene 5 hermanos", y que incluye incluso las mujeres, pero tal vez sea sólo yo. Voy a arreglar eso en el futuro.

**Clandon :** No me di cuenta cualquier otra opinión que te fuiste. Fijé la palabra ninja e intentaré corregir cualquier otras palabras, la mayor parte del tiempo, incluso cuando la prueba de leerlo, se desliza por. Creo que voy a averiguar el funcionamiento de un lector beta.

**Oniix :** Yo no tenía la intención de que lo que no te preocupes y no voy a estar haciendo Hinata una potencia, sino un sigilo, asesinato, envenenamiento, médico especialista, con una media "punch", si entiendes lo que digo.

**Capítulo 26 - La búsqueda de la Old Hag**

**# # # # Otogakure**

Orochimaru estaba maldiciendo cada fibra del ser de Naruto. Orochimaru estaba considerando si debería mantener viva Naruto para sus propósitos o matarlo por la destrucción de la red de chakra en su brazo.

El momento en que su red de chakra fue destruido perdió la capacidad de moldear chakra en ese brazo que le impide hacer sellos con las manos y, como tal, que le impide hacer cualquier tipo de jutsus que requerían algún sellos de la mano.

Kabuto había estudiado el brazo y trató de curarse, pero usted no puede curar algo que no existe. Con su nivel de conocimiento Kabuto no había una oportunidad de hacer algo para curar a su amo.

Por supuesto Orochimaru tenía una solución que consistía en intercambiar cuerpos, pero quería esperar por un tiempo muy _especial_ del cuerpo que lo que sentía era cada vez más cerca. Podía sentir todo el odio de Sasuke y el hambre de venganza y pronto iba a pertenecer a Orochimaru.

"Lo siento Orochimaru-sama, pero este tipo de heridas es más allá de mí" Kabuto respondió con tristeza y Orochimaru maldijo la rubia. Todo estaba bien, hasta que se presentó y la barrera se coloca ni siquiera detenerlo pero sobre lo demás que tiene la mirada Orochimaru siempre quería que el Mangekyo Sharingan.

"No se puede evitar ... sólo hay una persona que podría ser capaz de sanarme" Orochimaru dijo sudoración. La pérdida de la red de chakra en su brazo lo colocó en un dolor constante que sus células no se alimentan correctamente.

"¿Y quién podría ser?" Kabuto preguntó mientras empujaba las gafas en su boca arriba.

"Mi ex compañero Senju Tsunade" Orochimaru respondió con un brillo en sus ojos. Él sabía exactamente lo que hacía falta para convencerla. "Comuníquese con nuestros espías, estamos dejando ahora" ordenó Orochimaru.

**# # Dango de Konoha stand # #**

A los pocos días habían pasado desde que Naruto, Hinata y Jiraya dejaron en busca de la abuela de Naruto, Tsunade Senju, para que pudiera volver a la aldea para convertirse en el sucesor del Sarutobi como Godaime Hokage.

Las construcciones de todo el pueblo estaban progresando muy bien, ya que no reciben mucho daño. Los edificios más importantes estaban protegidos por los sellos de barrera de Naruto que permiten el hospital y otros edificios que se mantienen trabajando sin parar.

En el centro de Konoha, más precisamente en el soporte Dango que Anko pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo en, eran dos personas encapuchadas dentro beber un poco de té y comiendo dango ya que era un stand dango.

Ambos tenían largas capas negras altas, con cuello con nubes rojas en ellos, en la parte superior de la cabeza, sombreros de paja con una pequeña campana que cuelga de un pequeño cable rojo. Estos dos miembros desconocidos en realidad pertenecían a una organización llamada Akatsuki que estaban tras los bijuus como la de Naruto, pero nadie lo sabía.

"¿Has escuchado las noticias?" un civil formuladas y los dos miembros de Akatsuki se centraron en la conversación. Lo creas o no, escuchando a los civiles charla es una muy buena manera de explorar para la información.

"¿Por qué?" otro civil respondió.

"Ese mocoso, Uzumaki Naruto, ahora Senju Naruto. Aparentemente es el heredero del clan Senju y bisnieto del primer Hokage", dijo el civil.

"¿Has oído eso Itachi-san?" el miembro de Akatsuki le pidió a su pareja ahora identificada como Itachi. Uchiha Itachi el prodigio del clan Uchiha y el que asesinó a todos ellos, excepto su hermano pequeño hace unos años.

"Sí Kisame. Esto es nuevas revelaciones, hay que informar a nuestro líder" Itachi respondió con su voz monótona y Kisame asintió.

"Usted no dice pero yo pensaba que era un Uchiha ya que como el sharingan" el respondió civil y los ojos de Itachi se abrieron revelando un par de ojos rojos sangre con tres tomoes en ella.

"Creo que te perdiste uno hace un par de años" Kisame dijo riendo. Fue divertido ver al menos alguna emoción saliendo de Itachi ya que era siempre estoico y no dijo mucho.

" _Interesante ... ¿Cómo puede Naruto-kun tiene el sharingan? "_ Itachi reflexionó en sus pensamientos. " _Sé que la certeza de que yo maté a todos los de mi clan de menos a mi hermano pequeño tonto. Tampoco Kushina-senpai ni Minato tenían el sharingan ... ¿es el Kyuubi? "_ Itachi pensó mientras corría a través de todos los diferentes escenarios sobre la cabeza para explicar.

"¿En qué piensas tan difícil?" Kisame le preguntó en tono divertido.

"No entiendo cómo puede ser un Uchiha Naruto ... no suman" Itachi respondió.

"Bueno, si usted escuchó lo que decían que se sabe ... al parecer el mocoso es el nieto de Uchiha Madara" dijo Kisame e Itachi se congeló.

" _Él nunca dijo nada acerca de tener un nieto ... si tenía un nieto que lo más probable es usarlo para lograr sus objetivos. Kushina-senpai no emiten chakra similar a un Uchiha que sólo me lleva a concluir que se trataba de Minato "_ Itachi pensó. " _Minato nunca mostró su sharingan y sin embargo era una fuerza a tener en cuenta ... el engaño, el verdadero camino del ninja "_ Itachi pensó riéndose. Se le consideraba un genio entre los genios, un prodigio que aparece una vez cada cien años, muy similar a Minato pero parece que Minato ganó la piscina.

"Esto es muy interesante", dijo Itachi mientras seguían a escuchar su conversación. Unos minutos más tarde, otro civil dijo algo que me llamó la atención.

"Es bueno que el Sandaime se retira. Él hizo tanto por nuestro pueblo, que se merece para descansar", dijo el civil.

"Sí, y los elegidos a la Godaime Hokage Tsunade Senju era", dijo el civil.

"Parece que el título de Hokage cae en el Senju una vez más", respondió el civil.

"Lo sé", respondió el otro riendo. "Jiraya-sama dejó con Naruto-sama para que pudieran encontrarla y traerla de vuelta", dijo el civil.

"Parece que tuvimos suerte, el Kyuubi sólo fue de la ciudad", dijo Kisame con tristeza. Tenía la esperanza de alimentar a una buena parte de chakra a su Samehada.

"Sí, vamos a dejarlo antes de ser descubierto" Itachi respondió y los dos se puso de pie y salió de la base.

Ambos miembros estaban caminando por el pueblo haciendo su camino fuera de la aldea cuando se encontraron con dos caras conocidas, a Itachi por lo menos.

"Usted no es del pueblo ¿no?" Asuma preguntó cansado de los hombres no identificados en frente de ellos. "¿Por qué estás aquí?" Preguntó Asuma.

"Cuánto tiempo sin verte Asuma-san, Kurenai-san" dijo Itachi con voz monótona.

"Si sabes lo que somos, entonces debe ser un ninja de la aldea", dijo Asuma. Itachi simplemente se quitó el sombrero ligeramente para permitir que vean sus ojos rojos. En el momento en que veían sus ojos, ambos se tensó.

"Uchiha Itachi?" Asuma preguntó Itachi y dejó caer su sombrero y dejó que su flujo de pelo con el viento de cierre los ojos con las dos jonins en frente de ellos.

"Usted sabe que estas personas Itachi-san?" Kisame pidió y también cayó su sombrero. "Entonces voy a presentarme. Hoshigaki Kisame, un placer conocerte", dijo Kisame.

"¿Te atreves a mostrar su cara después de lo que has hecho?" Asuma preguntó mientras mantenía la guardia alta. Incluso con Kurenai no sabía si podía asumir y su compañero no ayudaría en absoluto. "Voy a poner fin a los dos", dijo Asuma.

"Itachi-san, parece que sois odiados en este pueblo" Kisame dijo riendo.

"Sé quién eres", dijo Kurenai mirando Kisame. "Hoshigaki Kisame, ex miembro de los siete espadachines de la niebla", informó Kurenai.

"Usted está en un montón de problemas por venir aquí Itachi" dijo Asuma.

"No te involucres en mi trabajo, no tengo intención de matarte", dijo Itachi.

"Tú no eres el tipo de persona a volver aquí sin una meta. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de la aldea?" Preguntó Asuma.

"Usted es molesto", dijo Kisame y tomó su espada y golpeó el suelo haciendo pedazos mosca y un poco de polvo en aumento. "¿Debo matarlos?" Kisame preguntó Itachi.

"Parece que no nos iremos sin luchar", dijo Itachi.

El momento Itachi Kisame dice que tomó su espada y trató de golpear a Asuma que saltó hacia atrás para evitar. Asuma sacó los cuchillos de trinchera y bloqueó el siguiente golpe espada.

Kurenai utiliza la cubierta que Asuma le dio y se fue a través de los sellos de desaparecer en el aire.

" _Genjutsu?_ " Itachi pensó mientras utiliza su sharingan para analizar la batalla.

Asuma estaba empezando a sudar mientras era empujado por la espada. Kisame era mucho más fuerte que lo que aparentaba y que con una sola mano.

"Mi Samehada no corta ... lo destruye", dijo Kisame y sacó su espada trituración de nuevo a través de la piel de Asuma y la extracción de sangre, haciéndole una mueca de tanto Kurenai tuvo su genjutsu listo.

"Llegas tarde Kurenai" Asuma dijo cuidando su brazo.

El momento Asuma dijo que el suelo alrededor de Kisame comenzó a derretirse y que estaba atrapado e incapaz de moverse. Detrás de un árbol Itachi repente brotó del suelo y lo atrapó en su lugar. Kurenai salió del árbol con un kunai en la mano a punto de matarlo.

"Este es el final para ti" dijo Kurenai, y momentos más tarde se dio cuenta de que ella era la que cubrió el árbol y observaba Itachi corrió hacia ella con una cuchilla en la mano.

Kurenai se mordió el labio y se utiliza el dolor para romper la ilusión. En el momento en que ella lo rompió, ella pasó por debajo de una barra horizontal de la hoja de Itachi. Itachi vio Kurenai pato y le dio una patada que lo bloqueó, pero fue enviada hacia un río cercano, no obstante.

"Kurenai" Asuma gritó que ver con ella.

"Usted no tiene tiempo para mirar hacia otro lado", dijo Kisame.

Mientras tanto en la parte superior del río. "Eso fue muy bueno Kurenai-san" dijo Itachi como apareció rápidamente junto a ella en el río. "Pero ..." dijo Itachi, pero fue interrumpido.

"Pero este es el final para ti", dijo otra voz desde detrás de Itachi. Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con el propio Kakashi.

Asuma estaba esquivando apogeo después del oscilación hasta que vio una oportunidad y trató de una barra con sus cuchillos que Kisame dio una pequeña incisión a través de la mejilla. Como respuesta Kisame empezó a ir a través de sellos de la mano y le dijo: "Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu (Dragón de agua)", dijo Kisame y desde el río del dragón estalló en agua y se dirigió hacia Asuma.

De la nada llegó otro dragón de igual fuerza que chocó con el de Kisame destruirse mutuamente.

" _Lo mismo jutsu?_ " Kisame preguntó sorprendido.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" Preguntó Asuma.

"Pensé que podrías necesitar una mano" respondió Kakashi.

De repente, la mano de Itachi salió volando de su chaqueta con shurikens listos para lanzar. Kakashi saltó hacia atrás y dijo: "Suiton - Suijinheki (Muro de Agua)". Un muro de agua de rosas alrededor de Kakashi bloqueo cuatro ejercicios acuáticos. Al parecer, los shurikens eran una mera distracción de Itachi.

" _Él es rápido. Apenas vi los sellos de la mano_ ", pensó Kakashi mientras se analiza el adversario poderoso en frente de él.

"Muy bien ... usted es hábil con ese ojo tuyo" Itachi justo antes de un clon de sombra de Itachi vienen detrás de Kakashi y lo apuñaló con un kunai, Kakashi irrumpió en agua revelarlo a un simple clon de agua.

" _Agua clon? "_ Kisame preguntó asombrado. " _Él sabe mucho jutsus de mi pueblo "_ pensó Kisame.

Itachi estaba buscando a Kakashi cuando algo llamó su atención. Bajó la vista sólo para ver a Kakashi dando Kurenai un kunai. Sin embargo, el momento Kurenai estaba a punto de atacar a uno de los Itachis en el río, Kakashi la abordó justo antes del clon explotó.

"Kakashi! Kurenai!" Asuma gritó mientras él también se lanzó al río.

El agua bajaba de la explosión y mostró una Kakashi ligeramente chamuscada y un Kurenai y Asuma ileso.

"Ten cuidado con él. Él se convirtió en un capitán ANBU a los trece años de edad." Kakashi explica.

"No esperaba que fuera tan fuerte" Asuma dijo sorprendido.

"No ... todavía tiene que demostrar su verdadera fuerza", explicó Kakashi.

"Usted es muy hábil con su sharingan a pesar de que no es un Uchiha" dijo Itachi.

" _Tiene razón me canso con facilidad "_ pensó Kakashi.

"Sharingan ... el verdadero poder del sharingan ... Estoy a punto de mostrar por qué el clan Uchiha era temido y sin igual en el poder", dijo Itachi justo antes de sus ojos se abrieron lentamente.

" _Esto es malo ... si sus poderes son lo que Naruto me habló entonces estamos en problemas_ "Kakashi pensó. "Chicos ... cierra los ojos, no importa lo que pase, no abrirlos" Kakashi Gritó subrayando cada palabra.

"Sólo un usuario sharingan le puede pelear", explicó Kakashi.

"Es cierto que un usuario sharingan puede resistir, pero ... no se puede contrarrestar esta técnica con él" Itachi explicó antes cerró los ojos con Kakashi.

"Tsukuyomi"

**# # # # Tsukuyomi Mundial**

En el momento en que Itachi pronunció una sola palabra Kakashi se vio envuelta en otro mundo. El cielo estaba rojo y las nubes y el sol eran negro. Kakashi fue clavado en una cruz haciendo todo lo posible para romper la ilusión.

"No se esfuerce demasiado, esta técnica es irrompible. De aquí que soy dios y el control de todo. Tres días aquí son sólo tres segundos en el mundo real" Itachi explicado como que tenía una espada en la mano y estaba claro lo que se va a hacer a Kakashi.

De repente Itachi Kakashi apuñalado en el estómago y gritó de dolor. Itachi repente multiplicado y todos ellos tenían espadas y comenzaron a apuñalar a Kakashi también.

"71 horas 59 minutos y 59 segundos restantes" Itachi dijo que Kakashi fue sanado y comenzó a apuñalar a otra.

**# # Real World - Tres segundos más tarde # #**

"¿Qué pasó?" Asuma preguntó como se sentía Kakashi mueca de dolor, pero no sabía lo que pasó.

"Su mente se llevó a cabo el?" Kisame preguntó sorprendido al ver Kakashi sigue en pie, pero respirando con fuerza, parecía un milagro que aún logró ponerse de pie. "Pero Itachi-san es peligroso usar esos ojos", dijo Kisame.

" _Por lo que se ve, Naruto tenía razón_ ", pensó Kakashi.

"¿Está usted después de Sasuke?" Preguntó Kakashi, su voz tensa por el genjutsu que acaba de sufrir.

"No" respondió Itachi. "Estamos buscando el legado del Yondaime" Itachi se basó en su tono de voz tradicional.

"Usted es de la Akatsuki no es así?" Kakashi preguntó sorprendiendo a todos en ese país.

"Kisame estamos tomando Kakashi con nosotros" Itachi y Kisame dijo de repente corrió hacia él sólo a interceptar por una feroz patada de Maito Gai bestia verde de Konoha.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Kisame preguntó cuando recuperó el equilibrio.

"Bestia verde de Konoha Maito Gai" Gai respondió con los dientes brillantes como él tomó su postura Goken.

"Mire usted ... tal vez quería decir tonto" Kisame se burló, pero Itachi lo interrumpió diciendo "¡No lo subestimes."

De repente Kakashi cayó al agua y empezó a hundirse sólo para ser capturado por Gai.

"Abre los ojos", dijo Gai a Asuma y Kurenai.

"Pero Kakashi ..." Kurenai dijo pero fue interrumpido.

"Eso sí, no miró a los ojos, se centran en las piernas y los brazos y luchar desde allí" Gai explicó, ya que ambos abrieron sus ojos, pero parecía que siempre se sintieron atraídos por bloquear los ojos con Itachi.

"Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo", dijo Asuma.

"Kisame nos vamos, que no ha venido aquí para iniciar una guerra", dijo Itachi y ambos desaparecieron en un borrón.

"Se han ido, estoy tomando Kakashi al hospital", dijo Gai y desapareció también.

**# # # # Con Sasuke**

Sasuke se encontraba actualmente en el compuesto Uchiha en uno de los muchos campos de entrenamiento que tienen sus frustraciones en algún muñeco de madera de mala suerte.Él se sentía frustrado de todo lo que aprendió durante la reunión del consejo. Eso Naruto parecía tener todo.

" _Sharingan "_ Sasuke recordó mientras conducía un puño a través del muñeco de madera destruyendo el brazo derecho.

" _Uchiha Madara_ "Sasuke recordó y le dio un golpe de palma abierta y cortó la cabeza del maniquí.

" _Senju "_ Sasuke recordó y le dio una patada giro y destruyó ambas piernas dejando sólo el torso a la izquierda.

" _Pura sangre de_ Sasuke "hervía y se carga un chidori y completamente borrado el maniquí dejando nada más que trozos y pedazos en el suelo. El maniquí de madera una vez poderoso ya no existía.

Sasuke tomó un par de respiraciones profundas haciendo todo lo posible para calmarse. Se fue hacia su casa a tomar un baño para limpiar el sudor de la "sesión de entrenamiento" hasta que se acordó de algo.

" _Cuando se despierta su sharingan ir a la casa principal y mirar debajo del séptimo tatami de la extrema derecha. Ahí es donde nuestro clan se reunía, allí usted encontrará sus respuestas_ ", recordó Sasuke. Una de las últimas cosas Itachi nunca le dijo justo después de que masacró al clan dejando sólo detrás de él.

Sasuke rápidamente se dirigió hacia la sala principal. Desde su desaparición del clan que sólo utiliza su casa y los otros edificios se acaba acumulando polvo. Él llegó rápidamente a la casa principal y se dirigió hacia la sala de reuniones.

Contó siete tatamis de la extrema derecha. Se quitó el séptimo y debajo había una pequeña escalera que parecía ir en las profundidades del edificio principal. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia abajo, pero era completamente negro. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y se utiliza un pequeño fuego jutsu a la luz de las antorchas.

De pronto se encontró cara a cara con un gran muro de piedra y, por lo visto, parecía muy robusto y pesado, pero Sasuke notó el diseño Sharingan en el centro de la misma y se activa rápidamente el suyo.

Lo que parecía ser una pared vacía ahora había escrito en ella. Rápidamente se realizó los empaques de los instruido en la pared de piedra y se trasladó a la parte que permite la entrada a las cámaras. Al parecer, sólo alguien con el sharingan se le permitió la entrada a esos lugares.

Sasuke entró en el nuevo ambiente y como esperaba estaba vacío y oscuro, pero el sharingan le permitió ver mejor por la noche así que encontró las antorchas y las encendió. En el momento de las antorchas se encendieron a Sasuke vida vio una gran sala con una tableta en el medio.

Detrás de la tableta de la pared con el ventilador de Uchiha en ella. Sasuke usó su sharingan y miró con mucho cuidado en el tablet. Parecía que sólo podía leer fragmentos, sino de lo que él podía leerlo indicó claramente que había otro nivel por encima del sharingan y fue el Mangekyo Sharingan.

" _Tal vez el más avanzado de los ojos, cuanto más se lea_ "Sasuke meditaba en sus pensamientos mientras estaba usando el sharingan para leer lo que estaba escrito en el tablet.

Todo el comprimido dijo Itachi era exactamente como había dicho sobre sus ojos. Sasuke sabía que necesitaba para alcanzar el siguiente nivel de los ojos para que pudiera ir en contra de su hermano y lo derrota. Interesante bastante la tableta no dijo nada acerca de la media sangre y pura sangre Uchiha Sasuke lo preguntaba cuántos años esta tableta fue.

" _Voy a necesitar toda la potencia que puede llegar a derrotarlo "_

**# # Con Naruto, Hinata y Jiraya # #**

A los pocos días habían pasado desde que salieron de Konoha mientras iban hacia la ciudad Jiraya había recibido información de su red de espionaje. Según sus espías Tsunade fue visto por última vez en un pequeño pueblo en la tierra de fuego llamado Tanzaku.

Un hecho interesante es: no por un momento pensar que Jiraya no va a ser un pervertido a su alrededor, incluso cuando duerme. Este hecho en particular fue una sorpresa para Naruto y Hinata, ya que ambos dieron una habitación para ellos y Jiraya se quedó con uno a él.

Jiraya, siendo el pervertido que es, piensa que Naruto podría estar recibiendo algún tipo de acción con su novia y, como tal, utilizó su infiltración jutsu y sala de infiltrado Naruto con su bloc de notas listo para escribir.

No es una buena idea para tratar de espiar a alguien que tiene el Sharingan y Byakugan que puede detectar cualquier persona que utilice chakra. Como tal, fue una vez más en el extremo receptor de las técnicas Juuken de Hinata y sellos de defensa Naruto zapping a los pobres pervertido.

Se acercaban a la ciudad Jiraya se enteró. Han estado caminando un par de horas y ahora se empiezan a ver la ciudad en el horizonte. Esta ciudad era famosa por tener un enorme castillo en el centro.

"Así que Naruto está trabajando en alguna nueva técnica?" Jiraya preguntó queriendo los detalles jugosos. Si él tenía la misma opinión que su padre es que cualquier técnica sería vale la pena aprender.

"En realidad, sí. Estoy trabajando en recrear la armadura relámpago desde que vi los fundamentos durante la batalla contra Orochimaru. Ya puedo canalizar chakra rayo a través de mis sinapsis para aumentar aún más el tiempo de reacción, pero la cubierta exterior es un poco complicado." Naruto explicado y Jiraya se quedó atónito.

"¿Te das cuenta de que es un jutsu derecho S-rank?" Preguntó Jiraya.

"Lo sé. Es por eso que estoy tratando de volver a crearlo. Creo que soy bastante bueno con jutsus rayos. Voy a abajo con el tiempo", dijo Naruto y Jiraiya asintió. Su padre era el mismo cuando tiene algo de jutsu idea en la cabeza que se quedaría allí hasta resolver.

"¿Y, mientras tanto, a mejorar el Rasengan" dijo Jiraya y Naruto se mira confundido.

"Mejorar? ... Notas de mi padre no dijo nada acerca de una mejor Rasengan" Naruto preguntó Jiraya y asintieron.

"Su padre creó el Rasengan con la intención de sumar su afinidad elemental, pero que podría ser un salto para hacer eso todavía. Entonces, ¿por qué no tratar de hacer un Rasengan más grande bombeando más chakra en ella." Jiraya dijo Naruto y reflexionó. El Rasengan es por sí mismo un A-rank jutsu, si crea una más grande que iría hacia el S-rank y la adición de afinidad elemental que sería más probable que un one-shot mata.

"Un Rasengan Oodama (Big Rasengan)?" Naruto le pida confirmación y Jiraya asintió. "Así que sólo bombear más chakra en ella?" Preguntó Naruto y Jiraiya asintió de nuevo. "¿Cuánto más?" Preguntó Naruto.

"¿Qué tal si intentas con el doble de chakra e ir de allí", dijo Jiraya y Naruto asintió con la cabeza. Mientras caminaban Naruto decidió tratar de hacer un gran Rasengan.

Caminaban y Naruto se centran chakra de la mano. Él empezó a girar la primera ronda de chakra y de inmediato creó una capa para comprimirlo y fácilmente alcanza el Rasengan normal.

Comenzó vertiendo más chakra en ella y la bola comenzó brillando aún más. Sintiendo ninguna tensión en la contención, él continuó agregando chakra y se alcanza fácilmente el doble del Rasengan normal. Estaba a punto de decirle a Jiraya logró dos veces la cantidad que el Rasengan repente desestabilizó y explotó en la mano.

El resultado de la explosión crea una onda de choque que se envió a todos caer al suelo, ya que no esperaban que la barra invertida desde el jutsu. Su Rasengan parecía bien hace unos momentos.

Dijo: "Maldita sea brat" Jiraya.

"¿Qué tal si entrenas lejos de nosotros", preguntó Hinata y ella se levantó y se sacudió el polvo de la ropa.

"Mi mal" Naruto dijo riendo y frotándose la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"Estamos casi en la ciudad, ¿por qué se mantiene la formación para más adelante", dijo Jiraya. "Lejos de nosotros" Jiraya estresado y Naruto sudor cayó, fue un poco de onda de choque después de todo.

"Bien" dijo Naruto haciendo pucheros, y no pudo entrenar esta nueva técnica de inmediato.

" _Él podría ser fuerte pero sigue siendo un mocoso_ "Jiraya dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. " _Pero no es lo suficientemente fuerte para tomar el nivel kage shinobi solos a pesar de que tiene las técnicas para huir "_ Jiraya pensaba que estaba pensando en qué debe enseñar a Naruto.

Llegaron a las puertas y entraron en la ciudad. Hinata y Naruto se maravillaron con todas las actividades en marcha y todas las personas que se divierten en los diversos soportes disponibles. No dejaron el pueblo mucho y sólo comenzaron después de que se convirtió en gennin.

"Vamos a ir a un hotel y dormir por la noche. Vamos a comenzar a buscar mañana" dijo Jiraya y ambos asintió.

Estaban tranquilamente caminando por la ciudad totalmente inconsciente de dos presencias después de ellos. Ellos estaban guardando para que no se pueden detectar su distancia y la supresión de los niveles de chakra.

"Parece que la información era correcta, lo hizo abandonar el pueblo con Jiraya, pero no sé la chica" Kisame dijo mientras observaba a los tres a un hotel.

"El nombre de la chica es Hyuuga Hinata y ella era la heredera del Hyuuga, pero fue expulsado del clan" Itachi calmadamente explicó.

"Ella no se parece mucho" Kisame dijo mientras la miraba, parecía frágil como una muñeca.

"Estamos shinobi, no hay que subestimar a ella. Ella fue ascendido a chunnin junto Naruto-kun. No tenemos mucha información sobre ella para andar con cuidado, incluso si parece débil", explicó Itachi. Él siempre era el prudente mientras Kisame tendía a saltar, blandiendo sus armas.

"Bien, pero aún no podemos asumir Jiraya" dijo Kisame.

"En efecto. Vamos a encontrar algunas chicas", dijo Itachi y Kisame dejó caer la mandíbula.

"¿Quieres tener sexo?" Kisame e Itachi preguntó consiguió una marca de verificación.

"Me enteré de la obsesión de Jiraya para las mujeres. Es nuestra mejor opción para distraerlo lo suficiente para nosotros para llegar a Naruto-kun" Itachi y Kisame explicó asintió.

"¿Qué pasa con la chica?" Preguntó Kisame.

"Ella es irrelevante aunque parece que Naruto está muy cerca de ella. Observe cómo camina cerca de ella todavía está ligeramente por encima de ella como si protegiéndola y está listo para entrar en acción en cualquier momento." Itachi analizó. "Parece acercarse a ella por lo que podríamos utilizarlo para nuestro beneficio", dijo Itachi y Kisame asintió.

"Vamos", dijo Kisame y ambos desaparecieron en un borrón.

¿Te gusta? R & R

Este fue un capítulo corto, pero no te preocupes, habrá acción en el siguiente.

Siguiente capítulo: Introduzca el Old Hag


	27. Chapter 27

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: NO POSEE Naruto, Hinata HACE.

**ElementalMaster16:** Es difícil de equilibrar su fuerza cuando tiene tanto técnicas, pero no quiero que las peleas eran "aburridas" y un golpe aún matan.

**Capítulo 27 - Las nubes rojas y viejas brujas**

**# # # # Con Tsunade**

Dos mujeres se veían caminar por las calles vacías de la ciudad. La razón por la que estaban vacías era simplemente porque estaban caminando a través de un castillo que hizo que la ciudad famosa.

La primera mujer que tuvo un marco delgado y una vez busto grande. Tenía ojos marrones y cabello largo pálido oro que fue atado en dos colas de cerdo. En su frente tenía un tatuaje púrpura del diamante. Llevaba un haori de hierba verde con el kanji de _juego_ escrito en negro en la parte posterior, dentro de un círculo rojo.

Debajo de ella lleva un gris, una blusa de estilo kimono sin mangas, se mantiene cerrada por un amplio oscura obi, de color gris azulado que coincida con sus pantalones. Su blusa se cierra bastante baja, revelando sus pechos de tamaño considerable. Lleva sandalias de punta abierta con tacones altos y uñas rojo en sus dos manos y los pies. Ella también lleva una barra de labios de color rosa suave. Ella también llevaba un collar con una piedra verde, similar a la esmeralda.

La otra persona era una mujer de piel clara de estatura media y constitución delgada, con ojos negros y cabello. Su cabello es lacio y largo hasta los hombros con un flequillo que cubre las orejas y los marcos de la cara. Llevaba un largo kimono azul-negro con adornos blancos, mantiene cerrada por un obi blanco y sandalias de punta abierta con tacones bajos.

Eran Senju Tsunade, la abuela de Naruto y un renombrado médico del mundo y su aprendiz Kato Shizune.

De pronto, la tierra comenzó a temblar y el castillo estaban caminando a visitar explotó y se vino abajo. A medida que el polvo empezó a despejarse mostró que el castillo fue destruido por una gran serpiente en lugar de dos personas en la parte superior de la cabeza.

"Te encontré", dijo Orochimaru desde la parte superior de la cabeza de las serpientes.

"Orochimaru" Tsunade dijo con sus ojos se abrieron. Ella no había visto a sus compañeros de equipo en un tiempo muy largo. Se aproxima en dos décadas ya.

"Hace mucho que no time no see Orochimaru" dijo Tsunade. Ella sabía que Orochimaru había desaparecido Nin y como tal lo trataba con cansancio sobre todo porque ella sabía exactamente lo que él podía hacer.

"Ustedes son difíciles de encontrar" Orochimaru respondió.

"¿Qué quieres de mí?" Tsunade le preguntó tratando de terminar con esto. "No he venido a hablar del pasado ¿no?" Tsunade preguntó retóricamente.

"En realidad, yo quería preguntarle un pequeño favor", dijo Orochimaru.

" _Él no se ve bien ... que parece que está en constante dolor_ ", pensó Tsunade mientras observaba Orochimaru prestando especial atención a su brazo que estaba cojeando a su lado con vendas alrededor.

"Tsunade-sama ya puede decir lo que queremos", dijo Kabuto.

"Buscar otra ... He dejado la medicina de" Tsunade respondió rotundamente.

"Se puede ver muy bien el alcance de la lesión ... no hay otra" Kabuto explica.

"Ese brazo ... esto no es una simple lesión", dijo Tsunade pesca de información. " _Una técnica de sellado ... su brazo no está emitiendo chakra ... como si ni siquiera tenía red de chakra_ "Tsunade analizados.

"¿Qué has hecho para conseguir eso?" Preguntó Tsunade.

"Es sólo algo que ocurrió cuando ataqué a la hoja", dijo Orochimaru y los ojos de Tsunade se amplió.

"¿Qué hiciste?" Tsunade le preguntó sorprendido. "Parece que sensei hizo un número en que" Tsunade dijo riendo.

"No fue sensei ... era su molesto de un nieto", dijo Orochimaru y Tsunade y Shizune tanto congeló.

"Lo nieto?" Dijo Tsunade.

"No me digas que no lo sabías" Orochimaru dijo riendo. Tsunade corrió hacia él y le agarró por la ropa.

"Respóndeme" gritó Tsunade emitiendo tanta intención asesina que Kabuto estaba sudando ligeramente.

"Exactamente lo que dije. Su nieto me hizo esto", dijo Orochimaru.

"Pero ... está muerto", dijo Tsunade y Orochimaru incluso se confundió.

"Parecía muy vivo cuando destruyó a mi red de chakra" Orochimaru dijo molesto. Él todavía no había hecho su mente a cualquiera matar al mocoso o secuestrarlo para sus experimentos. Tal vez pudiera clonar y una vez que el cuerpo fue adecuadamente madurado utilizarlo como propio.

"Pero ... yo recibí una carta de sensei diciendo que nadie sobrevivió al ataque del Kyuubi" Tsunade dijo sorprendido de que su nieto estaba vivo. Ella sabía que su hija Kushina estaba embarazada en ese momento.

"Parece que alguien ha estado jugando con usted" Orochimaru dijo riendo "Ves ... incluso sensei te ha traicionado", dijo Orochimaru.

Tsunade se perdió en sus pensamientos cuando se manifieste. Su propio sensei dijo que nadie sobrevivió el ataque del Kyuubi y catorce años más tarde se entera de que su nieto está vivo y coleando.

"Basta ya de este" Tsunade dijo y golpeó una pared cercana destruyéndolo completamente. Tendría sus respuestas, cuando llegó a la hoja y nadie la detendría. Ella estaba a punto de lanzarse hacia Orochimaru cuando comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

"Si me curas ... Voy a traer de vuelta a su hija, hermano y amante" Orochimaru dijo sonriendo y todo el mundo se congeló y Tsunade comenzó a temblar.

"¿No quieres estar con ellos Tsunade?" Orochimaru preguntó presionarla aún más y comenzó a sudar y recordar todo lo que había perdido.

"Si yo curo el brazo ¿qué vas a hacer?" Tsunade pidió hacer contacto visual.

"No me gusta mentiras así que ... voy a destruir la hoja" respondió Orochimaru.

"Destruir la hoja?" Shizune preguntó retóricamente. "Tsunade-sama usted no puede aceptar esto ... Nada me gustaría más que tener de nuevo pero no se puede sanar su brazo" Shizune estresado.

"Cállate Shizune" gritó Tsunade y Orochimaru sonrió. Tsunade se hundió la cabeza sumida en sus pensamientos.

"Usted no tiene que responder ahora" Kabuto explicó y ella levantó la cabeza. "Va a tener una semana y esto Kinjutsu requiere sacrificios humanos por lo que depende de usted para reunir tres sacrificios" Kabuto explica.

"Tsunade-sama vamos a matar a los dos aquí. Con el estado de su brazo no vamos a tener otra oportunidad", dijo Shizune pero una vez que miró a Tsunade se quedó en era muy profunda en el pensamiento casi consciente de su entorno.

"No creo que sólo porque yo no puedo hacer sellos de la mano que no puedo dar la batalla", dijo Orochimaru y se mordió el dedo para extraer sangre. El momento Tsunade vio la sangre que empezó a temblar y aferrándose a su collar.

"No conozco el miedo de la sangre" Orochimaru dijo riendo. "Vamos a ir ahora, y nos reuniremos en una semana", dijo Orochimaru y ambos desaparecieron en un borrón.

**# # Con Kisame e Itachi # #**

Itachi y Kisame se redujo la persecución después de Naruto, sin perder su lugar y comenzaron a caminar tranquilamente por la ciudad llena de actividades. Estaban buscando una distracción adecuada para el sabio sapo. El sabio sapo era un bien conocido y auto afirmó súper pervertido y por supuesto, su mayor debilidad era ... mujeres.

Fueron escaneando la multitud hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con una mujer que hacer el trabajo muy bien. Caminaron tranquilamente hacia ella y se detuvo frente a ella. Ella tenía un cuerpo delgado, C-taza pecho, las piernas bien tonificado y en forma de hermosos ojos verdes y el pelo de color azul oscuro. Llevaba un vestido azul oscuro que acabó justo por encima de las rodillas, todo en todo lo que ella era alguien que haría cualquier hombre de baba y Jiraya no sería la excepción.

"¿Puedo ayudarle?" -preguntó la mujer con voz melódica mientras observaba a los individuos encapuchados paran en frente de ella. Uno de los hombres encapuchados levantó su sombrero y lo último que vio fue un par de profundos ojos rojos, como si estuvieran mirando fijamente en su alma.

**# # Con Jiraya, Hinata y Naruto # #**

El equipo está actualmente caminando por el pueblo con la esperanza de encontrar un buen hotel para poder descansar por la noche y al día siguiente iban a buscar a és de unos minutos de caminata todos se dieron cuenta de un hotel y decidieron resolver pulg

Mientras caminaban hacia la entrada del hotel Jiraiya visto a una mujer. Ahora, esto no sería una sorpresa para nadie, ya que todos sabían Jiraiya muy bien pero el hecho de que dicha mujer sonrió y saludó a Jiraiya realmente sorprendido Naruto y Hinata. Jiraiya tenía el corazón en los ojos al ver la belleza que le esperaba.

Jiraiya ni siquiera tenía que pensar dos veces como dijo "Check in aquí y trabajar en el control de chakra", dijo Jiraiya y corrió como si su vida dependiera de él hacia la mujer que lo esperaba con una pequeña sonrisa. Naruto apenas sudar cayó cuando él le dijo que se trabajará en el control de chakra, por lo menos no era tan malo ya que el control de chakra de Naruto todavía podría ser mejor.

"Vamos a establecerse en" Naruto dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia el hotel cuando se dio cuenta de que Hinata no lo estaba siguiendo. "¿Pasa algo?" Naruto preguntó mientras miraba a Hinata mirar el techo de un edificio.

"No Naruto-kun, vamos a ir en" Hinata dijo y ambos intervino y se dirigió hacia el mostrador de asistencia donde había un anciano esperando.

"Nos gustaría una habitación con dos camas para pasar la noche", dijo Naruto y el hombre asintió con la cabeza.

"Eso va a ser de 200 ryo" dijo el hombre, y Naruto le entregó el dinero y tiene las llaves de su habitación.

Ambos caminaron por las escaleras y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Su habitación estaba situada en la segunda planta. Caminaron por un largo pasillo antes de detenerse en la puerta derecha. La abrieron y entraron, era una habitación sencilla con dos camas, un sofá, una mesa con sillas, un armario y una pequeña ventana en dirección a la ciudad.

Naruto inmediatamente dejó caer su abanico al suelo y se dejó caer a la cama mientras Hinata fue a mirar por la ventana y observó la actividad dando vueltas en la ciudad.

Después de un par de minutos Naruto se sentó en la cama y se puso en posición de loto y comenzó a meditar. Él mira respiraciones largas y sintió su ritmo cardíaco lento, él canaliza chakra a sus oídos y podía oír todo, el agua que gotea en el baño, una pequeña mosca zumbando alrededor e incluso la frecuencia cardíaca de Hinata.

Él decidió expandir sus sentidos para ver si podía localizar a Tsunade por la ciudad, pero se sorprendió que no sentía ningún precinto Hirashin cerca y colocó una en el anillo de Hinata.

Naruto abrió los ojos y miró a Hinata que ahora estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo algo. Sus ojos se perdieron a sus manos y se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía su anillo de zorro. Lo intentó una vez más sentir el marcador Hirashin pero no pudo, ya que estaba percibiendo la marca sintió que el chakra de Hinata era diferente de lo que sabía.

" _Algo está mal_ ", pensó Naruto mientras observaba atentamente Hinata, ella parecía normal por ahora, pero su chakra era diferente y la marca Hirashin no funcionó.

"Hey Hinata-chan" Naruto gritó recoger su atención "¿Sabía usted que ero-sennin dice que mi rasengan no estaba completo?" Preguntó Naruto.

"No, yo no lo sabía. ¿Qué falta?" Hinata preguntó Naruto y sonrió. Naruto, más rápido que un rayo, sacó un kunai y lo tiró en la parte superior de su velocidad hacia Hinata. Ella ni siquiera tuvo en cuenta que Naruto atacarla y fue golpeado y el kunai incrustado profundamente en el hombro derecho que falta su corazón a escasos centímetros.

Ni siquiera un par de segundos más tarde Hinata explotó en un puf de humo revelando que no era nada más que un clon de sombra. Naruto estaba a punto de sentarse y tratar de sentir su marcador Hirashin cuando la puerta de su habitación estaba destruida y dos personas que estaban de pie allí.

Ambos eran altos y que llevaban puesto un manto largo y negro con nubes de color rojo en ellos y ambos tenían un sombrero de paja con una pequeña campana que cuelga allí. Naruto no podía ver sus rostros y, como tal, que no pudo identificar a sus enemigos. Su perverso de un padrino elegido el peor momento para ir a las mujeres persiguen.

Naruto sintió sus niveles de chakra y se dio cuenta uno de ellos tenía niveles altos de chakra kage mientras que el otro fue por las nubes. Uno de los enemigos fue a la par con él, sin contar el Kyuubi.

"¿Dónde está Hinata?" Naruto preguntó pero ambos se mantuvo impasible. Le quitaron el sombrero y mostró Naruto que es exactamente lo que eran.

"Itachi Uchiha" Naruto dijo e inmediatamente su sharingan estalló a la vida.

"Parece que los rumores eran ciertos, que realmente tiene el sharingan" Itachi dijo en su tono de voz.

"He de decir que este ... más ... tiempo. ¿Dónde está Hinata?" Preguntó Naruto. "Si se toca un solo pelo en la cabeza Juro por Kami Te voy a matar tanto" Naruto dijo enojado.

"Toda la corteza, pero no muerde" el tiburón como el hombre dijo riendo.

"Kage Shuriken no Jutsu" Naruto dijo y lanzó un shuriken que multiplica a docenas en dirección a los dos intrusos. Kisame solo swinged su espada masiva y aplastó los shurikens lado haciéndolos caer al suelo sin causar daño.

"Va a ser molesto. ¿Puedo cortar las piernas? Él no los va a necesitar" Kisame preguntó Itachi.

"Basta Kisame" Itachi respondió y se volvió hacia Naruto. "Naruto-kun, siempre que vienen en paz con nosotros Hinata no se verán perjudicados", dijo Itachi con voz monótona.

"Así que usted está con el Akatsuki ¿verdad?" Naruto preguntó, y que levantó una ceja hasta que hace clic en la mente de Itachi.

"Jiraiya le dijo que no lo hiciste así?" Itachi preguntó retóricamente.

"Sí, lo hizo, pero basta de eso. ¿Dónde está?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Ahora que se dice" se burló de Kisame.

"He tenido suficiente de esto" dijo Naruto formó un clon de sombra "Encontrarla" Ordenó el clon que inmediatamente cayó al suelo en la postura de loto con el original no teniendo los ojos de los dos miembros de Akatsuki. El clon extendió sus sentidos en lo que pudo para tratar de localizar el marcador de Hinata. Unos segundos más tarde lo encontró.

"Tengo su posición", respondió el clon y Naruto asintió. Itachi y Kisame tanto preguntaban quiere que se refería cuando dijo que tenía su posición.

"Ir rescatarla" dijo Naruto y el clon desapareció en un destello de luz amarilla en dirección a marcador de Hinata.

"Ese fue el Hirashin no jutsu" dijo Itachi dios golpeó e incluso Kisame alzó una ceja. Después de todo la técnica Hirashin era bien conocido por el mundo y la leyenda que lo creó.

"¿Crees que no tomaría precauciones?" Naruto preguntó lo suficientemente alto como para que puedan escuchar mientras observaban a caminar por la habitación y recoger un arma que no se dio cuenta que estaba allí.

" _Eso es de Madara Gunbai "_ Itachi pensó pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios. El chico estaba muy lleno de sorpresas.

Naruto canaliza chakra a sus juntas de almacenamiento y tomó un par de kunais tres puntas. Con la velocidad y la precisión rayo les lanzó hacia los miembros de Akatsuki. Kisame estaba a punto de llevar su espada para desviar cuando le agarró por Itachi y flinged a la sala como Naruto apareció frente a él con un rasengan en la mano.

"Maldita sea Kisame prestar atención y dejar de subestimar a su oponente", dijo mientras Kisame Itachi levantó. "¿Te acuerdas de lo que pasó cuando secuestraron Hinata" dijo Itachi y Kisame puso mala cara. De acuerdo con Kisame, Hinata era una perra resbaladiza y ella no cayó sin luchar. Hinata logró aterrizar algunos golpes Juuken que han paralizado cualquier otro y le dio una patada fuera el sol no brilla pero gracias a su espada Samehada, logró abrir de nuevo sus puntos de chakra y sanar cualquier daño.

"Fine" Kisame respondió y los dos tomó una postura. El mocoso podría no ser tan bueno, pero la técnica Hirashin no debe ser subestimado y, aparentemente, el mocoso conocía el rasengan fue así.

Itachi activó su sharingan y los usuarios Sharingan miró a los ojos como si la medición de la potencia por debajo de ellos. Itachi se sorprendió cuando vio aura chakra de Naruto a su alrededor. Él parecía irradiar una potencia, pero de una manera tranquila. Su chakra parecía poderoso y violento pero aún Naruto estaba tranquilo y sereno.

"Sé Kisame cuidado, sus niveles de chakra están a la par con la suya", dijo Itachi y Kisame se echó a reír.

"Por último, un desafío, que puede que tenga que cambiar la ubicación si esto se intensifica". Kisame dijo riéndose. Nunca conocía a alguien que tenía tanto chakra como él y encontrar tal oponente era siempre buena.

"No podemos prolongar esta lucha o Jiraiya podríamos sentir su chakra" Itachi explicó y cerró los ojos con Naruto.

"Lo siento Naruto-kun, pero esto es donde termina" dijo Itachi y Naruto se confundió lo que Itachi estaba tomando sobre. Itachi hablaba como si su próximo paso sería asegurar su victoria. Naruto vio como Itachi cerró los ojos y se concentró. En el momento en que abrió la corriente de tres tomoed sharingan fue reemplazado por un shuriken tres señalado.

"Tsukuyomi" Itachi dijo que el momento en que sus ojos se abrieron.

"Está utilizando esos ojos que tanto Itachi-san" Kisame dijo que Itachi Naruto cogió en su genjutsu.

"Era necesario. Sabía cómo utilizar el Hirashin e iba a demostrar que era difícil de atrapar" Itachi explicó.

**# # # # Tsukuyomi Mundial**

El mundo de Naruto se movió en otra completamente diferente. Naruto estaba en un campo abierto, pero el cielo estaba rojo y las nubes y el sol negro profundo. De repente Itachi apareció frente a él mirando fijamente a él como si lo estaba estudiando.

"Así que este es el Tsukuyomi" dijo Naruto mientras estudiaba la ilusión.

"Este es el genjutsu definitivo del Mangekyo Sharingan De aquí yo soy Dios;. Controlo todo, hasta el tiempo mismo tres días aquí son sino tres segundos en el mundo real.". Itachi explica como Naruto de repente atrapado en una cruz de madera y Itachi apareció frente a él con una espada.

"Usted parece muy competente en este genjutsu" dijo Naruto y se volvió a cerrar los ojos con Itachi. "¿Cómo es su vista en estos días?" Naruto inocentemente preguntó Itachi y se congeló.

" _No podía tener ... es imposible ... ni siquiera la pastilla dice que las persianas Mangekyo el usuario "_ Itachi pensó mientras miraba a Naruto con mucho cuidado y con cansancio.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Itachi preguntó realmente interesado.

"Sé que muchos Itachi y sé que es muy probable que terminan ciegos" Naruto dijo crípticamente burla Itachi pero no muerde. Itachi Naruto estudiado con mucho cuidado sobre todo su sharingan. Sus vías chakra bajo los ojos de Naruto parecía muy bien desarrollado indica que tenía el sharingan desde hace años.

"Realmente eres el nieto de Madara. Me he dado cuenta de que despertará tus ojos hace unos años", dijo Itachi y Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

"Yo tenía cinco años en el momento", explicó Naruto y Itachi levantó una ceja.

"Usted es experto ... una pena que usted debe tomar. Ahora vamos a empezar", dijo Itachi y estaba a punto de apuñalar a Naruto cuando fue interrumpido.

"¿Qué tal si no nos empezamos", dijo Naruto y Itachi estaba sorprendido por su declaración. De repente, los ojos de Naruto empezó a girar hasta que se convirtió en un nuevo patrón completo.

" _A Mangekyo? "_ Itachi preguntó sorprendido. Él nunca en un millón de años esperar Naruto haber avanzado su sharingan al siguiente nivel.

De repente todo el mundo se congeló y Itachi estaba arraigada en su lugar. Poco a poco el mundo Tsukuyomi comenzó rompiendo hasta que quedó nada más que pedazos en el suelo, como una ruptura espejo. Momentos más tarde, Naruto estaba de vuelta en el mundo real, sin dejar de mirar a Itachi.

**# # # # Real World**

Kisame estaba a punto de preguntar qué pasó cuando Itachi cayó de rodillas agarrándose la cabeza en el dolor y el sangrado de los ojos. "Me rompiste el Tsukuyomi" preguntó Itachi pero era más una declaración que se dio cuenta de que Naruto ni siquiera se ve afectada por el genjutsu y lo partió como si nada.

"Jinchuurikis son inmunes a las ilusiones. Usted debe ahora que" Naruto dijo burlándose de Itachi y Kisame reaccionaron blandiendo su espada y tratar de golpear a Naruto, pero para su sorpresa su espada eliminados derecha a través de Naruto. Cuando la espada salió de su cuerpo, Naruto se volvió y trató de golpear un rasengan en el pecho, pero a sorprender el Rasengan de Naruto fue absorbido por la espada.

" _Eso fue como la técnica de Madara ... ¿es por ser su nieto? "_ Itachi pensó mientras miraba fase de la espada de Kisame derecha a través de Naruto.

"¿Qué demonios?" Naruto preguntó cuando se dio cuenta de que se su rasengan literalmente devorado por su espada.

"Mi espada absorbe el chakra, ninjutsu no sirve para nada en mi contra" Kisame dijo riendo e intentó otro golpe haciendo Naruto salto hacia atrás.

" _Entonces taijutsu es lo único que queda "_ Naruto pensó y miró a Itachi que todavía se estaba recuperando de Naruto rompió la ilusión. " _Ninjutsu es inútil mientras tenga su espada "_Naruto pensó en sus pensamientos.

Naruto decidió emplear la forma más fuerte de taijutsu. Él canaliza chakra rayo a través de sus brazos y piernas para incrementar su fuerza y estaba usando su Kamui para superar a Kisame.

Naruto saltó en el aire y trató de hacer una patada giro Kisame inclinación ligeramente hacia atrás. Naruto dejó esta apertura y le dio una patada hacia arriba en el brazo retirar la Samehada de sus manos.

Naruto levantó la espada por la empuñadura, pero se sorprendió cuando la empuñadura de la espada se expandió y destrozó la piel de la mano haciéndole caer la espada en el suelo y el embrague a su mano ensangrentada.

Teniendo esta ventaja Naruto se vio obligado a pasar por debajo de una patada. Kisame vio pato Naruto y colocando sus manos en el suelo para el apoyo usó su otra pierna para poner el hombro y le tiro de nuevo. Naruto aprovechó la oportunidad y se puso una etiqueta de explosivos en el pecho de Kisame sin que él se diera cuenta.

Naruto se retrasó por la patada, él volteó medio del aire y aterrizó en el suelo sin causar daño. Kisame estaba sonriendo como un loco hasta que Naruto puso su mano derecha en el signo del tigre y le dijo: "KAI" y la etiqueta explotó matando a Kisame.

"Ahora para ti" Naruto dijo mientras caminaba hacia Itachi quien fue recuperando poco a poco el equilibrio del dolor que tenía. Naruto estaba a punto de atacarlo, cuando fue expulsado por detrás y volando contra la pared.

Naruto temblorosa se levantó y se limpió un poco de sangre de su boca. Se había roto una costilla de esa patada, pero Kurama ya lo estaba sanando. Gracias a Dios que tenía el ventilador en la espalda de otro modo que saque lo habría hecho mucho más daño.

Naruto se levantó para ver quién era el autor de dicho saque y se dio cuenta Kisame le sonreía. "Sé a ciencia cierta que no era un clon de" Naruto dijo Kisame sorprendió al ver de nuevo a sus pies, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

"Siempre que tengo chakra mi espada me cura para todo. Yo se cansa y nunca caen" Kisame dijo sonriendo.

" _Ambos son rivales peligrosos. Si Itachi puede utilizar el Tsukuyomi entonces él podría ser capaz de utilizar los otros dos "_ pensó Naruto.

"Kisame tenga cuidado ... tiene el Mangekyo así" explicó Itachi y Kisame tomaron cuenta a los nuevos ojos de Naruto. Él sonrió, feliz de ver que iba a tener una buena pelea. Hasta ahora todos ellos estaban haciendo misiones cojos sin dignos adversarios.

Naruto estaba a punto de lanzarse hacia ellos cuando recibió la información de su clon.

**# # Con el clon de Naruto # #**

Naruto identificado marcadores de Hinata y se dio cuenta que estaba a una milla de su ubicación actual. Se puso el marcador y se teletransporta a la ubicación de Hinata. Llegó a cierto margen de todo lo oscuro.

Activó su sharingan para explorar su entorno cuando se dio cuenta Hinata atado a una silla toda la paliza con sangre goteando de sus labios. Naruto rápidamente se dirigió hacia ella y con cuidado levantó la cabeza para darse cuenta que estaba medio dormido, pero al menos estaba viva.

"Hinata, Hinata?" Naruto preguntó agitando suavemente de su sueño.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata apenas logran hacer. Su voz se le escapaba y ella estaba en el dolor por todas partes.

"No te preocupes, ahora estás a salvo", dijo Naruto y deformado su dimensión a su sharingan y la puso en el suelo ya que no tiene exactamente una cama en su dimensión.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Técnica de Invocación)" dijo Naruto, y en un puf de humo Kagura apareció.

"Kagura prisa y ayudar a Hinata" dijo Naruto con rapidez ni siquiera darle tiempo para darse cuenta de dónde estaba. Kagura inmediatamente cayó al lado de Hinata y empezó a hacer un examen de rutina en su cuerpo. Ella era un poco magullado, pero ella no parece tener ninguna herida externa.

"¿Dónde estamos?" Preguntó Kagura. Miró a su alrededor y ella estaba sentada en algún cubo de metal. Miró a su alrededor y no había nada en el horizonte, pero más cubos. El cielo estaba completamente negro, sin sol, sin nubes, sin sonido, no hay viento, no hay nada más que vacío y la oscuridad.

"Estamos en mi dimensión de bolsillo creado por mi sharingan. Estamos seguros aquí" Naruto explica como Kagura Hinata estaba sanando.

"Ella tiene varias costillas rotas, así su pierna izquierda y un hombro dislocado" Kagura explicado y Naruto apretó los puños, que iban a pagar.

"N-Naru ..." Hinata trató de decir.

"Shhh ... no hables Hinata. Descansa ahora, estás a salvo" Naruto explicó y suavemente besó en la frente y se fue a dormir.

"Kagura cuidar de ella, tengo que informar al jefe" dijo Naruto. Naruto vio Kagura asintiendo y disipó el humo.

**# # Copia a Naruto # #**

"Haces daño a Hinata-chan ... usted va a pagar" dijo Naruto y ambos se prepararon para lo que venía. Su líder les advirtió acerca de la contratación de un Jinchuuriki o peor aún ... un cabreado Jinchuuriki.

" _Vamos Kurama "_ dijo Naruto a su compañero.

" **Sí ... vamos a mostrarles lo que sucede cuando se ofendan nuestros compañeros** "Kurama respondió y comenzó a enviar su chakra de Naruto. En el mundo real Naruto se empezó a envuelto en un manto rojo sangre chakra. Sus ojos mantienen su Mangekyou activa pero su barba se hicieron más definidas y sus colmillos alargados.

Detrás de Naruto eran nueve colas chakra oscilando bruscamente. " **VAS A PAGAR "** dijo Naruto y en una onda de choque que se lanzó en la parte superior de su velocidad hacia Itachi. La onda expansiva hizo volar el hall del hotel y destruyó parte de la pared, todos ellos salieron. Itachi y Kisame se ejecutan fuera de la ciudad con un molesto jinchuuriki en su cola.

Ambos comparten el mismo pensamiento " _shiiiiit "_

**# # # # Con Jiraiya**

Jiraiya estaba felizmente caminando por la ciudad mostrando su fecha de divertirse y ganar algunos premios para ella. Jiraiya no sabía si hoy era un día especial, pero las tiendas se llena de actividad y proporciona múltiples juegos para los turistas.

"¿Viste eso?" Jiraiya le preguntó, y la mujer se rió de su emoción. Se las arregló para romper todos los platos, pero no era nada especial para un shinobi.

De repente, una enorme cantidad de chakra se lava a través de la ciudad e incluso los civiles fueron presa del pánico y correr como pollos salvajes de la sensación que tengo.

" _Maldita sea Naruto "_ Jiraiya pensó mientras se preparaba para correr hacia su ahijado.

"Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir", dijo Jiraiya y saltó fuera de su empresa en marcha rápidamente hacia su ahijado.

**# # Con Orochimaru y Kabuto # #**

Ambos sintieron el chakra del Kyuubi se desató y no era muy lejos de su ubicación. Se sentía como si estuviera a unos cinco, seis millas de distancia de ellos.

"Parece que el mocoso Kyuubi está en la ciudad" Orochimaru dijo riendo "Aunque me pregunto lo que podría estar haciendo que el uso de esta cantidad de chakra del Kyuubi" Orochimaru preguntó.

"Podría ser el Akatsuki" Kabuto dio una explicación "Deberíamos ir a ayudar?" Preguntó Kabuto.

"Naruto-kun puede cuidar de sí mismo" Orochimaru dijo riendo maliciosamente. "Después de todo no escojo vasos débiles y corriente", explicó Orochimaru.

"Pero Sasuke-kun no es ni siquiera cerca del nivel de Naruto-kun", dijo Kabuto.

"Muy cierto" Orochimaru acordó "Sin embargo Sasuke está impulsado por la venganza y será más fácil de convencer y también tiene el sharingan. Preferiría Naruto-kun sobre todos los demás, ya que incluso tiene el Mangekyo pero no será fácil "Orochimaru y Kabuto explica asintió.

**# # Con Tsunade y Shizune # #**

Ambas mujeres estaban en un bar con Tsunade beber misma estúpida con sake. Después de lo que acabamos de escuchar de Orochimaru no era particularmente difícil de entender por qué estaba haciendo esto.

A pesar de que Tsunade estaba borracho ligeramente ambos podrían sentir fácilmente el chakra que se lava a través de toda la ciudad. El chakra se sentía como el poder más allá de todo, se sentía como trascendido la comprensión humana.

"Tsunade-sama se siente eso?" Shizune preguntó temblando. Ella sabe muy bien lo que el Kyuubi hizo a Konoha hace catorce años.

"Eh?" Tsunade preguntó levantando la cabeza de la mesa. Sus mejillas estaban rojas de todo el alcohol que había ingerido. "Eso es ... Kyuubi" dijo Tsunade y ella estaba realizando un diseño de auto técnica curativa para purgar rápidamente la causa de su sistema.

"Shizune vamos" Tsunade dijo cogiendo su chaqueta y salir corriendo del bar en dirección a la fuente de chakra.

"Hai" Shizune respondió después de su sensei.

**# # Volver a Naruto # #**

Itachi y Kisame se ejecutan fuera de la ciudad con Naruto caliente en sus senderos. Se detuvieron cerca de un campo vacío y decidieron hacer su stand allí.

"Kisame no podemos prolongar esto. Jiraiya definitivamente sintió el chakra del Kyuubi" Itachi Kisame estresado y asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Qué sugieres?" Preguntó Kisame. Dejó caer la actitud lúdica y tomó uno más serio. Cualquier jinchuuriki utilizando su bijuu sería un oponente peligroso.

"El Tsukuyomi es inútil y volver a utilizarlo lo más probable es que me noquear", explicó Itachi. "Mantenerlo ocupado. La barra invertida de Tsukuyomi me debilita y necesito reunir chakra para el próximo paso", dijo Itachi y Kisame asintió.

" **Así que finalmente dejó de correr?** " Naruto preguntó acercándose tanto a los miembros de Akatsuki. Estaba tranquilamente caminando hacia ellos en cuatro patas. Itachi saltó ligeramente hacia atrás y comenzó a concentrarse mientras Kisame se mantuvo firme para enfrentar a Naruto.

" **Vamos a jugar "** Naruto dijo Kisame y corrió a una velocidad cegadora, pero Kisame no era un shinobi S-rank para nada y pudo seguir bastante bien.

Rápidamente se acercó a Kisame y trató de darle un puñetazo al extender su brazo chakra pero Kisame saltó a un lado. Naruto llevó su garra chakra de nuevo, pero Kisame bloqueó con su espada y se absorbe el chakra de la destrucción de la mano chakra.

" **Así que usted puede incluso absorber el chakra del bijuu?** " Naruto preguntó sorprendido. Chakra del Bijuu fue uno de los más potentes que hay.

"Sí y por el aspecto de la misma Samehada le gusta tu chakra" Kisame Samehada dijo sonriendo mientras temblaba de emoción al comer tan bien chakra.

"Suiton - Baku Suishouha (Gran Ola de agua Explotar)" Kisame dijo y se bombea a los pulmones llenos de chakra expulsar a una gigantesca ola de agua que se desplomó en el levantó de un salto para evitar ser golpeado y cayó de nuevo en el agua una vez que se calmó.

" **Raiton - Jibashi (Murder electromagnética)** "dijo Naruto y canalizada rayo chakra a través del agua tratando de sorprender Kisame pero para su sorpresa la espada absorbía una vez más, el agua restante.

" **Esa espada es molesto "** dijo Naruto y Kisame se echó a reír.

"Lo sé ... ¿no es genial?" Dijo Kisame.

"Suiton: Goshokuzame (cinco tiburones hambrientos)" Kisame dijo y cerró la mano en el agua. Mientras vertía chakra en el agua, empezó a moldear hasta formar cinco tiburones que comenzaron el exceso de velocidad hacia Naruto que se quedaron en su lugar.

Los tiburones llegaron rápidamente cerca de Naruto y volaron fuera del agua tratando de comer, pero Naruto sólo les dio un manotazo de distancia como moscas con su abanico. En sólo unos segundos todos los tiburones se desintegró de nuevo en el agua.

Actuando sobre la cara de sorpresa de Kisame rápidamente se lanzó un kunai tres puntas hacia él tan rápido como pudo. Kisame salió de su estupor y saltó hasta donde pudo y logró evitar un rasengan en el pecho.

" _Parece gama de Naruto-kun se limita a unos 15 metros de la kunais "_ Itachi celebrados al ver Hirashin de Naruto. Itachi estaba recogiendo chakra pero aún podía ver y analizar la batalla por ninguna debilidad Naruto puede tener.

"Kisame permanecer 15 pies de distancia del kunais" Itachi y Kisame gritó asintió.

" _Él lo descubrió_ "Naruto pensó un poco sorprendido, pero Itachi no fue llamado un prodigio para nada.

Naruto estaba ocupado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de Kisame aparece justo detrás. "Suiton - Suirou no Jutsu (Prisión de agua)", dijo Kisame y agua Naruto envuelto atrapándolo dentro de una burbuja de agua.

"Te tengo ahora" Kisame dijo sonriendo.

" **No, no lo hagas** ", dijo Naruto y usando su Kamui lo sencillo salió de la burbuja mucho a la cara de sorpresa de Kisame. Naruto aprovechó el momento y con un tiro bien colocado lanzó su Samehada lejos de él.

Naruto canaliza chakra en su mano derecha y un sonido remolino se oía. "Oodama Rasengan" Naruto dijo, pero él todavía no podía mantener su gran rasengan y desestabilizado estallar frente a él.

Pecho de Kisame tiene unas profundas heridas que estaban hechos con garras y fue arrojado hacia atrás sangrando de sus pechos. Samehada rápidamente se acercó a su maestro y lo sanó. En tan sólo unos segundos Kisame estaba de vuelta en sus pies.

" _Yo realmente odio esa espada "_ Naruto pensó suspirando. Si no encontraba una manera de librarse de esa espada definitivamente este continuaría hasta que uno de ellos se quedó sin chakra.

" **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (técnica de Gran bola de fuego)** "Naruto dijo, y esta vez envió una gran bola de fuego alimentado con el chakra del Kyuubi a Itachi que no sería capaz de esquivar a tiempo.

Kisame apareció rápidamente frente a Itachi y dijo "Suiton - Suijinheki (Muro de Agua)" y una pared de agua se levantó y se bloquea la bola de fuego creando una niebla de vapor que se disipó rápidamente, ya que era un campo abierto.

Naruto, con la niebla como cobertura, hizo clones de sombra que se llevaron a su casa, mientras que el original fue bajo el agua y la tierra. Kisame estaba corriendo rápidamente hacia Naruto para mantenerlo ocupado y lejos de Itachi para que no se dio cuenta de que era sólo un clon.

" **Shadow Clone explosión** ", dijo el clon de Naruto y explotó. Kisame trajo su espada en el tiempo y bloqueó el fuego y saltó hacia atrás para encontrar Naruto sólo para verlo justo en frente de Itachi.

El Naruto original, rápidamente se levantó del suelo justo delante de Itachi. Los ojos de Naruto brillaban con el poder. Naruto miró a los ojos y le dijo Itachi "Tsukuyomi"

**# # De Naruto Tsukuyomi mundo # #**

Naruto Itachi arrastró en su propio genjutsu. Naruto después de ver Tsukuyomi de Itachi sabía cómo llevarla a cabo. Desde Tsukuyomi de Naruto fue copiado de Itachi, su mundo era similar. El cielo estaba rojo con el sol y las nubes es muy oscuro.

"Bienvenido a mi mundo En aquí soy dios;. Controlo todo, hasta el tiempo mismo" Naruto dijo sonriendo y tomando una página del libro de Itachi.

"Muy impresionante Naruto-kun para poder utilizar esta técnica en su primer intento", dijo Itachi.

"Gracias" dijo Naruto y al igual que Itachi comenzó a apuñalar a Itachi con espadas y otra vez, pero Itachi no gritó o una mueca de dolor una vez.

"Pero ..." dijo Itachi y Naruto se centró en él "Usted está aún muy lejos de dominarlo", dijo Itachi y el Tsukuyomi rompió como una rama y ellos fueron llevados de vuelta al mundo real.

**# # # # Real World**

Naruto fue llevado con fuerza al mundo real y llegó justo a tiempo para pasar por debajo de un columpio de Samehada. Sin embargo, la espada todavía lo rozó y arrancó un trozo de su chakra Naruto obligando a un estado de cola tres.

" _Maldición ... esa espada puede comer "_ Naruto pensó mientras miraba hacia Samehada que parecía aumentar de tamaño un poco.

"Este es Naruto-kun" dijo Itachi y su ojo derecho comenzó a sangrar. "Amaterasu" dijo Itachi y alrededor de Naruto, llamas negras apareció de la nada y empezó a arder Naruto.

Naruto estaba envuelto en las llamas negras y sus tres capa de cola resultó inútil contra el calor y el poder de las llamas. Naruto activó rápidamente su Kamui y salió de las llamas con su piel chamuscada.

"¿Qué ... puede incluso evitar el Amaterasu llamas" Itachi dijo asombrado. Nunca esperaría poderes Mangekyo de Naruto para ser esta poderosa. " _Esto sólo demuestra que Madara es una amenaza real "_ pensó Itachi. Si Naruto es el poderoso y tan corta edad, no quería ni pensar en lo que el poder Madara podría tener.

Naruto tomó un par de respiraciones pesadas y recompone a sí mismo. Kurama ya se había curado de la piel quemada para Naruto era bueno para ir. Naruto miró detenidamente las llamas negras y los analizó lo mejor que pudo.

" _Así que ese es el Amaterasu_ "Naruto pensó Kurama asintió con la cabeza y como los había visto antes. " _Si yo no tengo el Kamui Me recurrir a Fuuinjutsu pero tomaría tiempo "_Naruto reflexionaba en sus pensamientos.

" _Así que esa es la forma en que se crean_ "Naruto pensó para sí mismo" _Haciendo las partículas vibran a niveles de locura que convoca llamas intensas y, haciéndoles absorben la radiación, que sostiene que las vibraciones y hace que el color negro "_ Naruto llegó a la conclusión después de mirar con mucho cuidado las llamas. Tendría que probar esto más tarde, pero ya era hora de terminar con esto.

" **Naruto ten cuidado ... que puede ser capaz de usar el Susanoo "** Kurama le advirtió. Itachi ya había utilizado dos de los tres poderes de los ojos.

" _Yo_ "Naruto respondió como él mira con mucho cuidado. Itachi miró como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse. Ser un medio de sangre con un Mangekyo debe ser muy exigente y doloroso.

"El mocoso es difícil", dijo Kisame. Kisame fue relativamente saludable y sus reservas de chakra ni siquiera estaban sin aliento al igual que Naruto. Itachi por otro lado era un desastre.

" **Es hora de poner fin a esta** "Naruto dijo antes que arrolla a sí mismo con sus tres colas alrededor de él. Naruto estaba envuelto en una barrera de color púrpura negruzco que bloqueaba la opinión de Kisame de Naruto. Un segundo después la barrera explotó con gran estruendo, y sus ojos se abrieron a lo que vieron.

Fue Naruto sin embargo, no era el que ellos conocían. Naruto estaba completamente envuelto en el chakra del Kyuubi, ya que se convirtió en su propio pellejo. Sus orejas eran más grandes, con los ojos aún estaban rojos con el Mangekyo sangre y tuvo cuatro colas en la espalda. Esta fue su versión de 2 capa y parecía un Kyuubi miniatura.

" **¿Listo?** " el "Kyuubified" Naruto preguntó sonriendo.

"¿Crees que nos puede asustar?" Kisame preguntó retóricamente antes de flashear a través de sellos de la mano y cerrando las manos en el agua restante.

"Suiton: Senshokukō (Mil Tiburones Hambrientos)", dijo Kisame y de las aguas innumerables tiburones surgió todo va hacia nuestra rubia.

Como los tiburones se acercaban, Naruto simplemente levantó la mano / pata derecha y se estrelló contra el suelo con gran fuerza. Una gran onda de choque surgió y se vaporiza todos los tiburones junto con el agua. Cuando el polvo se asentó que no había nada más que un cráter con Kisame Itachi celebración.

"Hemos subestimado severamente el mocoso" Kisame dijo tomando respiraciones profundas y Itachi le dio una mirada dicho claramente "¿Eso crees?"

Ellos no tienen tiempo para pensar mientras Naruto estaba preparando su siguiente ataque. Sus restos fueron enrolladas alrededor Naruto termina justo encima de su cabeza. Chakra azul y rojo fue visto flotando en el aire. De repente todo el chakra comenzó comprimir hasta formar una esfera perfecta todavía flotando el aire.

Tanto Kisame e Itachi observaban con mucha atención justo lo que iba a hacer hasta que se tragó la esfera chakra. "Se lo comió?" Kisame preguntó en voz alta.

Naruto acababa de comer la bola cuando Jiraiya, Tsunade y Shizune llegaron al lugar. "Naruto es que estás ahí?" Jiraiya le preguntó, pero Naruto no podía hablar exactamente en estos momentos.

"Jiraiya lo que está pasando?" Tsunade le preguntó a su compañero de equipo. No tenía mucha experiencia en la lucha contra Jinchuurikis o usar sellos.

" **Prepárense** "Naruto alcanzó a decir antes de que la pelota estalló en el estómago que lo hace lucir como un hámster. De la boca de Naruto llegó humo y estaba claro que algo estaba a punto de salir.

" **Bijuudama "** dijo Naruto y bola rojiza de energía explotó de la boca de Naruto va con tremenda velocidad hacia los dos miembros de Akatsuki. Los ojos de Itachi brillaban justo antes de la bola de energía que les golpeó y explotó destruyendo todo.

El suelo temblaba como un terremoto, el viento empuja con furia todo de nuevo y todo estaba destrozado, incluso la tierra misma fue destruida.

"Lo que en el wor ..." Jiraiya fue cortada como lo había convocado el estómago de un sapo para protegerse junto con Tsunade y Shizune de la explosión y el calor que el viento se lleva.

La explosión había terminado y el polvo se despejaba y justo en frente de Naruto no había nada más que destrucción. Alrededor de Naruto era un gran cráter de 20 metros, pero el verdadero daño estaba directamente delante de él, un camino de 100 metros que se criticó de inmediato.

Como el polvo se disipó, Jiraiya dejó caer su escudo y su mandíbula cayó a la destrucción por delante de él. Toda la llanura donde se encontraban era ahora nada más que e Itachi estaban todavía vivos como Itachi tenía una barrera humanoide de color rojizo a su alrededor.

" **Eso es Naruto. El Susanoo ... "** Kurama dijo de su mente y Naruto vio como Itachi se levantó del suelo con su Susanoo sigue activo.

" _El escudo soportó un bijuudama de baja potencia "_ Naruto respondió a su compañero.

" **Eso es sólo una versión diluida de la misma. El verdadero Susanoo puede destruir montañas por sí mismo** "Kurama explicó y Naruto tiene vértigo.

"Kisame nos vamos", dijo Itachi y se desmayó. Kisame lo recogió y lo más rápido que pudo shunshined lejos de la zona. Fueron apenas sosteniendo contra Naruto pero ahora Jiraiya y Tsunade había llegado.

"Naruto ... ¿estás ahí?" Jiraiya le preguntó mientras se acercaba al Naruto Kyuubified con precaución.

" **Sí ...** soy yo "dijo Naruto mientras dejaba caer su manto y se sentó en el suelo para recuperar el aliento.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" Jiraiya casi gritó señalando hacia el campo de explosión.

"Ese fue el último ataque del bijuu. Se llama bijuudama (bola bestia de cola) y eso es lo que mi padre basa el rasengan en" Naruto explicó mientras se levantaba de un salto y limpió la frente de sudor.

"Ha elegido el mejor momento para ir a mirar en las aguas termales ... secuestraron a Hinata" dijo Naruto y sus ojos se abrieron de Jiraiya.

"¿Recibiste la espalda?" Preguntó Jiraiya.

"Lo hice, pero ella estaba lesionado. Tengo un zorro médica cuidar de ella" Naruto explicado y volví para ver a Tsunade y Shizune lo miraba con la boca en el suelo.

"Por cierto ... He encontrado Tsunade" dijo Jiraiya y todos sudor cayó.

"Hola ... baa-chan"

¿Te gusta? R & R

No se puede hacer que aún muriendo, tengo planes para Itachi que son diferentes de cañón por cierto.


	28. Chapter 28

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: NO POSEE Naruto, Hinata HACE.

Acerca de teletransportarse Samehada a la dimensión de Kamui, no pensé en eso cuando estaba escribiendo xD. Como he dicho que puede tanto es difícil recordar todo.

¿Cómo fue secuestrado Hinata verá ahora en retrospectiva.

**BlackAce5ds** : Él, con el tiempo.

**Kurama GKS:** Damn lento xD. Él recibirá el Rinnegan pero en este fic no va a mezclar elementos para hacer otros genkais Kekkei ... así que no Futton, Hyoton, Mokuton ...

**Capítulo 28 - La Reunión**

"Hola ... baa-chan (la abuela)" Naruto dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras observaba Tsunade y otra chica que estaba con ella, se había encontrado por fin la última parte de la familia que tenía. Aunque su abuela iba a ser alrededor de sesenta años que no se veía más de treinta años y no era mentira cuando dijeron que Senju Tsunade era una de las mujeres más bellas del mundo.

Tsunade estaba mirando a la rubia en frente de ella que sólo había diezmado el campo donde se encontraban. En el momento en que se convirtió el aliento quedó atrapado en su garganta. En el momento que vio lo que parecía, que el pelo rubio de oro, esos profundos ojos azules como el océano y cuando Jiraiya le llamó Naruto comenzó a temblar.

" _Él es un calco de Minato con el pelo más largo_ "Tsunade estaba pensando. Después de todo este tiempo pensaba que estaba solo en este mundo, que su familia había desaparecido y ahora se encuentra a su nieto ni siquiera diez metros delante de ella sonriendo.

Tsunade no sabía qué pensar ni qué hacer y qué lo único que sentía era correcto. Ella borrosa derecho pasa Jiraiya y Naruto Shizune y envolvió en un abrazo profundo mientras lloraba en la felicidad.

"N-Naruto-kun" Tsuande susurró mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente, como si no fuera real. Las lágrimas rodaban de sus ojos y la caída de su camisa.

"B-Ba-Baa-chan" Naruto respondió en medio de llantos y abrazos de vuelta. Por fin había encontrado la familia y estaba feliz de que Tsunade no lo rechaza o lo abandone si su reacción fue algo a medida por.

Jiraiya y Shizune observaban la escena con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Esto fue lo que Tsunade necesitaba, necesitaba un poco de su familia atrás y lo consiguió en la forma de su larga pensamiento nieto muerto.

Terminaron el abrazo y Tsunade limpiar sus lágrimas mientras sus ojos seguían rojos. Ella se agachó delante de él. "Déjame echar un buen vistazo a ti", dijo Tsunade. Su voz llena de tanta felicidad con que se intoxica. Naruto simplemente se echó a reír y se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza al igual que su padre.

Tsunade estaba observando a Naruto lo mejor que pudo. Tenía el pelo largo y rubio con flequillo que enmarcaban su rostro y ligeramente cubierto el ojo derecho. Sus ojos eran de un azul profundo como el océano y tenía tres marcas de bigotes en cada mejilla.

"Eres tan lindo" Tsuande gritó y lo abrazó de nuevo haciendo la demás gota de sudor. "Apuesto a que tienes una multitud de fanáticas de vuelta a casa" Tsunade dijo riendo. Ella parecía haber olvidado todo lo que había pasado hoy. Por fin estaba feliz y no quería dejar ir este sentimiento.

"Hablando de chicas" Naruto dijo rompiendo el abrazo. "Voy a estar de vuelta" Naruto y arremolinaba lejos a los ojos. Tsunade tomó a los glóbulos rojos sharingan ojos, pero archivó para preguntas posteriores.

Naruto volvió a aparecer ni siquiera un segundo más tarde con una niña en sus brazos y un pequeño zorro en sus hombros. Hinata ya se había curado y ahora estaba durmiendo tranquilamente.

"¿Quién es ella?" Tsunade le preguntó mientras observaba a la chica que Naruto llevaba estilo nupcial.

"Ella es Hyuuga Hinata, mi novia", explicó Naruto y Tsunade asintió. Pensó que un buen palo de golf mirando como él ya habría sido secuestrado por alguien, pero que iba a ver si la chica era digno él.

"Ella fue secuestrada por Itachi y Kisame, pero me las arreglé para recuperarla y convocar a una sanación zorro" Naruto explica y se volvió hacia Tsunade. "¿Se puede comprobar su sólo para asegurarse?" Preguntó Naruto y Tsunade se mordió los labios. Mientras que no había sangre que estaría bien.

Manos Tsunade comenzó verde brillante y comenzaron escanear el cuerpo de Hinata de pies a cabeza. Ella pareció detenerse brevemente en la parte superior de su pecho, como si la evaluación de los daños. "Tenía un par de costillas rotas y se dislocó el hombro, pero ella está bien ahora. Ella sólo necesita descansar", explicó Tsunade y Naruto suspiró con alivio.

"Te debo Kagura" dijo Naruto.

"No, en absoluto Naruto-sama" Kagura dijo y desapareció en el humo.

"Mira el desastre que hiciste" Jiraiya dice que Naruto y patadas a un trozo de escombros en el suelo.

"Secuestraron a Hinata-chan, así que traté de matar de verdad. No estaba metiendo en su contra", dijo Naruto con una voz grave y Jiraiya sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza mientras veía la devastación en frente de él.

"Lo que llamas es esto?" Jiraiya reflexionó en voz alta mirando fijamente a las llamas negras que quemaban la roca y no muestra señales de detenerse.

"Esas son las llamas Amaterasu" dijo Naruto y Jiraiya miró. "Ellos sólo pueden ser convocados por un Mangekyou sharingan y no puede ser extinguido por cualquier persona, sino el que los convocó en el primer lugar. Ellos se quemarán durante siete días y siete noches. Son caliente como el sol y puede convertir cualquier cosa cenizas "Naruto explicados y los ojos se abrieron de Jiraiya. Eso fue un poderoso jutsu Katon allí.

"Usted dijo que un Mangekyou?" Jiraiya Naruto asintió y preguntó. "¿Eso significa que usted puede hacerlo tan bien"? Preguntó Jiraiya. Eso sería un gran impulso de energía a Naruto si él era capaz de realizar esta técnica.

"Yo sé cómo funciona, así que sólo hay que probarlo", dijo Naruto y Jiraiya asintió. "Y también sé cómo el otro el Tsukuyomi" dijo Naruto y Jiraiya asintió de nuevo. Naruto se estaba volviendo más y más poderoso por el día y estas dos técnicas que sólo ganó le haría mortal contra nadie.

"Así que yo no estaba viendo las cosas cuando deformado lejos con alguna técnica", dijo Tsunade hacia Naruto. "¿Cómo puedes tener el sharingan ... no eres Uchiha" dijo Tsunade.

"En realidad, yo he sangre Uchiha" dijo Naruto y Tsunade levantó una ceja. "¿Qué sabe usted de los padres de mi padre?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Es un huérfano, nunca conoció a sus padres", respondió Tsunade y Naruto sonrió. Nunca se cansó de las caras de la gente cuando les habló de su abuelo.

"Eso no es verdad" dijo Naruto sonriendo a su abuela "Sabía muy bien quién es el padre fue y vivió con él durante los primeros cinco años de su vida", dijo Naruto y Tsunade se concentró en él.

"No me dejes ... dime", dijo Tsunade y Naruto cogió el ventilador de este nuevo y lo colocó en el suelo agarrándola por la empuñadura.

"¿Es eso?" Tsunade le preguntó y sus ojos se abrieron cuando ella pieza todo junto.

"Mi abuelo fue Uchiha Madara" dijo Naruto y se rió de su expresión. Estaba separaciones como un pez fuera del agua y Shizune estaba pálida como una sábana blanca. "Este era su fan y se lo pasó a mi padre y ahora me pertenece a mí", explicó Naruto.

"B-Bu-Pero ..." Tsunade trató de decir, pero su voz no fue muy largo alcance.

"Madara-jiji no murió cuando él luchó Hashirama-jiji y más tarde tuvo un hijo y lo llamó ... Namikaze Minato" Naruto explicó.

" _¿Quién soy yo para dudar de él_ "Tsunade pensó riéndose. Hasta ahora ni siquiera ahora Naruto estaba vivo, para empezar.

"¿Qué tal si continuamos esto en el hotel" Naruto sugirió y todo el mundo asintió y se fue hacia el hotel que Naruto había alquilado.

"Ero-sennin" dijo Naruto y consiguió una marca de verificación del viejo pervertido y risas de las mujeres "que debería advertirte sobre el hotel" Naruto dijo enigmáticamente.

**# # De vuelta en el hotel # #**

El hotel en sí era ... la mayoría ... bien si no se cuenta el trozo que faltaba en el lado derecho del edificio. Cuando Naruto entró en su versión camuflada y aceleró hacia Itachi y Kisame se desencadenó una onda de choque que derribó casi la mitad del edificio.

"ODIO SHINOBI" el dueño del hotel estaba gritando por las calles tratando de limpiar lo mejor que pudo. No es que una escoba ayudaría mucho contra los grandes trozos de roca y hormigón.

El propietario se dio la vuelta sólo para encontrar al responsable de dicho desastre tranquilamente caminando hacia él. "YOUUUU" el dueño gritó hacia la rubia señalando a él "MIRE ESTE LÍO" el dueño gritó.

"No te preocupes" dijo Naruto tratando de calmar el dueño down "Mi padrino aquí con mucho gusto pagar por todo" y dijo Naruto y Jiraiya ojos se agrandaron.

"¿QUÉ?" Jiraiya Naruto gritó agarrando por el cuello de su camisa. "¿Por qué tengo que pagar?" Jiraiya preguntó retóricamente. "Tú fuiste el que hizo estallar el hotel" Jiraiya explica.

"Me encontraron y duelen Hinata porque has decidido a perseguir alguna cola" Naruto Jiraiya explica y se burlaron. "Además he visto su libro dinero y esto ni siquiera voy a arañar la superficie", dijo Naruto y Jiraiya comenzó a sospechar.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" Preguntó Jiraiya.

"Mirar siempre debajo de la parte de abajo. Además, mis ojos ven más que chakra sabes" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. "Así paga el hombre y vamos a encontrar otro lugar para Hinata-chan puede descansar adecuadamente", dijo Naruto y Jiraiya aceptó de mala gana. Se fue a los bolsillos sólo para encontrar su billetera que falta y en las manos de Tsunade que ya estaba negociando con el propietario del hotel, por lo Jiraiya grito animado lágrimas.

" _La vida es tan injusta "_ pensó Jiraiya llorando en su mente.

De repente Naruto Hinata sintió agitación y la miró. Al parecer, todo el ruido alrededor de ellos despertó a su bella durmiente. Ella abrió los ojos con cansancio al encontrarse en los brazos de Naruto.

"Hola soñolienta cabeza" dijo Naruto viendo Hinata abrió los ojos y lo miró. "¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Estoy bien", dijo Hinata y observó su entorno "Creo que puedo caminar", dijo Hinata y Naruto sacudió la cabeza negando.

"Usted acaba de despertar, además de que me gusta llevar a que" Naruto dijo y la besó en la frente haciendo que acurrucarse más cerca de él.

"KAWAI" Shizune gritó. "Eso es adorable", dijo Shizune adulando a los dos les gusta una chica fan. Jiraiya estaba garabateando furiosamente en su cuaderno sin siquiera notar Tsunade.

"SI USTED UTILIZA MI NIETO DE SU INVESTIGACIÓN me quitaré la COSA QUE UN HOMBRE HACE" Tsunade gritó a los cielos y Jiraiya se puso rígido y rápidamente puso su cuaderno en sus bolsillos.

"H-Ten piedad" Jiraiya suplicado de rodillas.

"Lo siento ... por todo lo alto de la misericordia", dijo Tsunade craqueo sus dedos y figurativamente enrollar las mangas.

" _Scary ... "_ Naruto pensó mirando a su abuela golpeó a su padrino a una pulpa sanguinolenta. Jiraiya estaba gritando y pidiendo que se detuviera, pero ella ni siquiera vacilar.

" _Oh señor ... el dolor_ ", pensó Jiraiya.

Naruto decidió que era tiempo para salvar a su padrino de la ira de Tsunade. "¿Qué tal si vamos a cenar?" Preguntó Naruto y Jiraiya suspiró de alivio cuando el ataque se detuvo.

"Me parece bien" respondió Tsunade y Jiraiya comenzó una vez más, donde el sol no brilla haciendo una mueca de dolor y la enfermera suavemente sus partes viriles. Todo el tiempo que maldecía las rubias a su alrededor.

**# # Restaurante # #**

El grupo encontró un pequeño restaurante que tenía unas cuantas mesas abiertas ya que los demás eran todos debido a la enorme cantidad total de turistas en la ciudad. Todos estaban sentados en una mesa pequeña con Shizune, Tsunade y Jiraiya en un lado y Naruto y Hinata en la otra. El menú era unas sardinas con arroz mientras Tsunade y Jiraiya estaban bebiendo sake.

"Así brat cómo es la vida?" Tsuande preguntó mientras se toma algo de sake. Ella quiso saber acerca de la vida de su nieto, ya que no estaba allí para el comienzo de su vida.

"Fue duro en mis primeros años, pero estoy bien ahora", dijo Naruto y Tsunade arqueó una ceja.

" _Rough?_ " Tsunade se preguntó a qué se refería exactamente.

"En realidad, ya que los exámenes Chunnin pararon de llamarme demonio y tratar de matar" Naruto espetó sólo para la cara de Tsunade para girar en una de ira. Se olvidó el Naruto era un Jinchuuriki y sabía muy bien cómo la mayoría de ellos fueron tratados en su pueblo.

"¿Te duele?" Tsunade pidió con tanto fuego en sus ojos que la mesa ligeramente agrietado por la presión de sus puños.

"No te preocupes, que son más que ahora" dijo Naruto calmarla. "Yo les mostré que tenía el sharingan y que pertenecía al clan Senju y ahora casi me adoro" Naruto dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. ¿Cómo podían ser tan superficial? Naruto era un demonio de un día y al siguiente estaba el príncipe de Konoha. "Pero tengo ningún rencor en contra de ellos", dijo Naruto.

"¿Te das cuenta que si hace chunnin usted será capaz de tomar el asiento del clan y se verán obligados a CRA ¿no?" Preguntó Tsunade. La CRA fue lo que la llevó fuera de la aldea en el primer lugar y cuando Kushina murió ella no volver para.

"Soy un chunnin elite por cierto y ya he rechazado la CRA" Naruto dijo riendo.

"Chunnin Elite? ... Un mocoso como tú? ... ¿Dónde está el chaleco?" Tsunade se burlaban de él.

"No me gusta usar el chaleco y ¿no ves lo que hice a los miembros de Akatsuki? ... Ambas eran kage nivel ninja" Naruto ha explicado sonriendo a su vez.

"Oh, por favor, que fue todo el Kyuubi está haciendo" Tsunade le dijo agitando fuera.

" **me gusta** "Kurama dijo de la mente de Naruto.

" _Si te gusta alguien que alaba_ "Naruto respondió caída sudor.

"Está bien que sea así" Naruto dijo haciendo pucheros y todo el mundo se echó a reír.

"¿Cómo te niegas la CRA?" Preguntó Tsunade. "Es obligatorio por ley", explicó Tsunade.

"Sencillo. Me amenazó con abandonar el pueblo si ellos me obligaron a ello", dijo sonriendo y Naruto Tsunade sonrió.

"Por cierto Jiraiya ¿por qué estás aquí?" Tsunade y Jiraiya suspiró preguntó como podría ser una conversación difícil.

"Sensei como nos pidió encontrar y decirte que has sido elegido para Godaime Hokage" preguntó Jiraiya y Tsunade suspiró.

En el momento en Jiraiya dijo sensei quería convertirse en Hokage se acordó de lo que pasó con Orochimaru. Ella accedió a reunirse con ellos en una semana y si ella curó sus brazos destruiría Konoha.

"Voy a volver a la aldea, pero no es para ser hokage" respondió Tsunade y Jiraiya levantó una ceja en confusión. "Sensei me mandó una carta diciendo que Naruto había muerto la noche del Kyuubi atacó" Tsunade explicó.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Naruto. "Eso no tiene ningún sentido. Él fue el que me habló de usted en el primer lugar", explicó Naruto.

"Algo está fuera de aquí", dijo Jiraiya. "¿Qué hizo la carta parece?" Preguntó Jiraiya.

"Carta kage normal con su firma y sello", explicó Tsunade. En la carta se había ido y ella destruyó el momento en que lo leyó.

"No hay nadie más para el puesto hokage" razonó Jiraiya.

"¿Y tú?" Preguntó Tsunade.

"Mi red de espionaje es muy importante para el pueblo, además, no soy el tipo de hombre al estar detrás de un escritorio de ocho horas al día" Jiraiya respondió.

"No voy a convertirse en Hokage ... es un trabajo de locos", dijo Tsunade y Naruto inconscientemente activó su sharingan y empezó mirando a Tsunade.

"¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?" Preguntó Naruto. "Hashirama-jiji, Tobirama-jiji, mi padre, toda nuestra familia tomó la posición de Hokage y murieron defendiendo el pueblo les encanta" Naruto estaba explicando.

"Exactamente ... todos murieron por nada", dijo Tsunade.

"Murieron protegiendo el pueblo que les encantó y debemos continuar con su legado y proteger el pueblo crearon" dijo Naruto, pero Tsunade parecía reacio a aceptar hasta un pensamiento retorcido cruzó la mente de Naruto.

"¿Qué tal una apuesta?" Preguntó Naruto y Jiraiya sonrió.

"¿Qué clase de apuesta?" Tsunade pidió centra en Naruto.

"Tú y yo fuera. Si una patada en el culo que regrese al pueblo y convertirse en Hokage" dijo Naruto y Tsunade reflexionó.

" _Es sólo un gennin_ "pensó Tsunade. "Estoy de acuerdo, pero si se pierde me pondré todo su dinero y no Kyuubi" dijo Tsunade.

"Estoy de acuerdo", respondió Naruto.

"Vamos a echar fuera a continuación," dijo Tsunade y todo lo que salió a la calle a la mitad de la calle.

"Todo esto se va tan bien" Hinata dijo suspirando y tanto Jiraiya y Shizune estaba de acuerdo.

**# # # # Exterior**

En el exterior y Naruto Tsunade se enfrentaban entre sí, mientras Jiraiya, Shizune y Hinata estaban en la observación de lado.

"La última vez que retirarse" Tsunade dijo dándole una oportunidad.

"Nunca me doy por vencido y nunca me rindo porque ... para ser Hokage, es mi sueño", dijo Naruto con fuego inquebrantable en sus ojos. Ojos Sharingan para el caso. Tsunade sonrió y ella juró que vio un rostro de Nawaki detrás de Naruto.

"Haz lo que quieras ... si ganas le pongo este collar también" Tsunade y Shizune de boca abierta y Jiraiya.

"Uhm collar de Hashirama?" Naruto pensó. "Vamos entonces" dijo Naruto mientras tomaba su postura.

"Tsunade debo advertirle ..." Jiraiya estaba diciendo pero fue interrumpido.

"Por favor, Jiraiya puedo cuidar de un gennin" Tsunade dijo sonriendo. "Incluso si es un chunnin elite todavía lo tengo", dijo Tsunade. Aunque ella no lo dijo, que quería Naruto para ganar, pero que no iba a hacer las cosas fáciles.

"Es irónico", dijo Hinata y tiene caras confusas de todos. "Los descendientes de Hashirama Madara y se enfrentan entre sí una vez más", dijo Hinata y se echó a reír.

"Muy cierto" Jiraiya respondió y todos ellos se centró en la lucha. Tsunade no tenía ninguna postura, ella estaba allí de pie con los brazos en la cintura. Naruto la miraba atentamente con su sharingan ardiente.

La decisión de intentar asustarla un poco de él hizo su principio sharingan girando muy lentamente. Tsunade miró cuidadosamente sus hilatura constante comprobación de anomalías chakra en su red de chakra a tener en genjutsu.

Naruto comenzó la aceleración de su sharingan hasta que empezó a mutar ligeramente. Finalmente, el sharingan comenzó a disminuir la velocidad y el patrón normal había desaparecido y sustituido por profundos ojos negros con un círculo rojo roto con tres círculos en ellos.

" _A mangekyou?_ " Tsunade se preguntaba en sus pensamientos mientras miraba a los ojos de Naruto con mucho cuidado. Dejó caer la actitud libre de cuidado y tomó una postura básica. Puede que nunca se han enfrentado a un Uchiha con Mangekyou, pero su padre le había advertido sobre los poderes de esos ojos tenían y que no debían ser tomados a la ligera.

"Tsukuyomi" dijo Naruto y los ojos de Tsunade amplió justo antes de su mundo desapareció y fue reemplazado por el mundo Tsukuyomi de Naruto.

"¿Qué es esto?" Tsunade preguntó mientras caminaba por el mundo de Naruto.

"Bienvenidos a mi fuerte genjutsu" Naruto dijo apareciendo de la nada y de pie delante de Tsunade "Aquí soy Dios y puedo controlar todo, hasta el tiempo mismo. Tres días aquí son sólo tres segundos en el mundo real" Naruto expliqué y Tsunade se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de desastre que era.

"Esta es la segunda vez que probé este jutsu y mi control sigue siendo una mierda, pero debería ser suficiente para sostener que" dijo Naruto y Tsunade quedó clavado en una cruz y Naruto se quedó allí delante de ella con una espada.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" Preguntó Tsunade. No quería creer Naruto torturarla.

"Voy a ... hacer reír a la muerte" Naruto dijo riendo malvadamente y la espada fue sustituida por una pluma.

Naruto comenzó a usar su pluma en los puntos sensibles de Tsunade. Tsunade se mordió los labios y trató de sostenerla, pero no pudo. Tsunade irrumpió en risas y llanto cuando ella no pudo contener las lágrimas.

"HAHAHAHA" Tsunade rompió a reír y llorar, apenas podía respirar. Quería que agacharse ya le dolía el estómago, pero no podía cuando estaba clavado en la hoguera.

"MUAHHH" Naruto rió maliciosamente al ver a Tsunade. (A / N:.? Confirmar risa malvada de Barney para tener una idea www youtube reloj v = CFg7esxnrXs)

**# # Real World - Tres segundos más tarde # #**

En el exterior todos los espectadores eran ajenos a lo que estaba sucediendo. Todos oyeron Naruto llame a su genjutsu, pero que no sabían si Tsunade fue capturado mientras estaban mirando el uno al otro. De repente Tsunade cayó de rodillas respirando pesadamente, con los ojos hinchados y rojos se podía ver las lágrimas secas en la cara.

"Brat Damn" Tsunade dijo de vuelta en el mundo real mientras se agachaba para recuperar su respiración. Naruto sólo le devolvió la sonrisa. Fue un milagro que sólo Tsunade no perder el conocimiento.

"¿Qué ha hecho?" Jiraiya le preguntó curioso.

"Me hizo reír durante 72 horas seguidas", dijo Tsunade y todos sudor cayó. Esa fue una ... peculiar uso de un genjutsu.

"Te daré para que" Tsunade dijo antes de empezar corriendo hacia Naruto con el puño armado.

" _Ella está usando chakra en su puño_ ", pensó Naruto mientras la veía acercarse con su ems activado. Él trajo a su fan de su espalda y lo puso delante de él. Agarró la empuñadura con una mano y el otro extremo con la otra mano.

"Eso no va a ayudar" Tsunade y cerró el puño con fuerza en el ventilador. En el momento en el puño chocó el ventilador, que era como una gran campana resonando en las calles. La planta entera sacudió pero Naruto se mantuvo firme. Su ventilador no se agrieta ni vacilar.

Tsunade fue abanderado basted que el ventilador se encontraba todavía en una sola pieza. Ella ni siquiera hacerse un hueco en esa cosa. Era cierto que ella no estaba usando su fuerza al máximo, pero ese golpe fue suficiente para derribar una pared y, sin embargo el ventilador se encontraba todavía en una sola pieza.

Naruto flexionó el ventilador y desató y la corriente de aire haciendo saltar Tsunade atrás y ganar un poco de distancia. Naruto puso su mano izquierda en el sello del tigre preparándose para desatar un jutsu de fuego cuando fue interrumpida por Jiraiya.

"PARE NARUTO" Jiraiya gritó y ambos se volvió hacia él. "No usar ninjutsu en el medio de la calle baka" Jiraiya explica y Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

Naruto sacó un kunai de tres puntas y lo tiró a Tsunade que lo vieron acercarse con mucho cuidado. En el momento en el kunai estaba a punto de pasar a su lado Tsunade cabeza cogió por el mango y empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de sus dedos.

"Eso no fue una decisión inteligente", dijo Naruto y Tsunade arqueó una ceja.

"¿Y por qué no?" Preguntó Tsunade.

"¿Te diste cuenta de que kunai no es normal?" Naruto preguntó con una sonrisa e hizo Tsunade deje de girar el kunai y mira con atención y ella se dio cuenta de que era un kunai de tres puntas con kanji en el mango.

" _No podía tener_ ", pensó Tsunade justo antes de que vio un destello de color amarillo brillante. Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta cuando sintió Naruto patear el culo haciéndola saltar en el aire y la enfermera de su trasero.

"Los demonios estás haciendo?" Tsunade pidió amamantando a su trasero.

"Yo gano baa-chan" dijo Naruto sonriendo con su sonrisa astuta.

"Atención a explicar cómo es eso?" Preguntó Tsunade.

"Le dije que iba a ganar si me pateé el culo y lo hice precisamente eso" Naruto dijo sonriendo y comenzó a reírse de las caras de todos cuando la realización golpeó a todos.

"Me engañaste" Tsunade dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. Ella no podía ganar una apuesta maldito para salvar su vida. Hinata se limitó a sacudir la cabeza. Ella sabía que Naruto era muy astuto y taimado, probablemente tenga un zorro sellado dentro de él aumentó su astucia también. Ella debería haber visto venir.

"Yo no hice tal cosa" Naruto inocentemente respondió. "Estuviste de acuerdo a la apuesta por lo vas a volver con nosotros al pueblo y convertirse en nuestro Hokage?" Preguntó Naruto.

Tsunade suspiró en derrota y sorprendente alivio. Se acercó con calma a Naruto y se arrodilló frente a él. Se desabrochó el collar y lo envolvió alrededor del cuello de Naruto besando su frente.

"Conviértete en un gran Hokage como tu baa-chan" Tsunade dijo poniendo su mano encima de su collar y su corazón. Naruto sonrió y la abrazó.

"Me alegro de que todo salió a la mejor" Jiraiya dijo y se volvió a Tsunade. "¿Me dan un beso o tal vez un abrazo?" Jiraiya preguntó moviendo las cejas y empezó a ser enterrado por Tsunade y los puños.

**# # # # Día siguiente**

Después de la batalla de anoche todo el mundo se reunieron y se fue a un hotel para pasar la noche. Era un dolor en el culo para Tsunade para que Naruto y Hinata dormir juntos, pero al final se derrumbó, pero advirtió de que eran demasiado jóvenes para los niños.

Todos estaban desayunando juntos comiendo en silencio cuando Tsunade recordó algo. "Naru-chan, ¿por qué estaban peleando los dos de ayer de todos modos?" Tsunade Naruto suspiró y preguntó antes de iniciar su explicación.

"No me llames así ... suena girly" se quejó Naruto y Tsunade sonrieron.

"Me gusta Naru-chan, suena mejor que los bigotes-kun" Hinata dijo riendo haciendo resplandor Naruto en ella. Naruto suspiró antes de comenzar.

"De acuerdo con ero-sennin existe una organización llamada Akatsuki formado por S-rank criminales y son después de la bijuus" Naruto explicado y de Tsunade abrió mucho los ojos. No era muy común ver a nivel kage shinobi trabajar juntos.

"Se rumorea que tiene diez miembros. Orochimaru solía pertenecer a ellas hasta que los traicionó. Por ahora sólo sé de Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigaki Kisame, Sasori de la Arena Roja y Deidara el bombardero loco. Todos ellos son S-rank" Jiraiya explica.

"Por cierto Hinata-chan" Naruto dijo volviéndose hacia ella. "¿Cómo te pillan?" Preguntó Naruto.

**(FLASHBACK)**

_Naruto y Hinata acababa separaron con Jiraiya desde que se fue hacia la mujer del parpadeó su camino. Ambos estaban yendo hacia el hotel cuando Hinata sintió una presencia chacra cercana._

_Se activó su Byakugan y examinó los techos cercanos tratan de fijar el punto de la firma. Resultó ser un gran error. Desde Hinata activó su Byakugan su visión se convirtió en casi 360 grados, lo que significaba que no podía hacer otra cosa que no se ve un par de rojas sharingan ojos._

_Era sólo un pequeño vistazo antes de Hinata rompió el genjutsu fue colocado en ella, pero era lo suficientemente bueno para distraerla y permitir un clon de sombra para realizar una sustitución con ella. Hinata se enfrenta ahora a dos personas que tenían largas capas negras con nubes de color rojo en ellos y los dos estaban usando sombreros de paja._

_En el momento en que fue sustituido y se paró frente a los dos, Kisame corrió hacia ella y trató de darle una patada en el pecho para poner fin a esto de manera rápida. Hinata giró a la derecha, lado pisar la patada y, cobrando sus manos con chakra, intentó un golpe Juuken en su hombro derecho._

_El ataque conectado pero Kisame se mantuvo impasible. Hinata lo analizó con su Byakugan y se dio cuenta de que su huelga no se ata con chakra, cuando era evidente que le encargó. Hinata dado cuenta de que la espada tenía una red de chakra activa como si estuviera vivo._

" _¿La espada de absorber el chakra? " Pensó Hinata._

" _¿Qué quieres? " Hinata preguntó mientras tomaba la postura básica taijutsu._

" _Déjame jugar con ella Itachi-san ", dijo Kisame. Itachi no dijo nada y dio unos pasos de ambos. Itachi centró su atención en el hotel lejos._

" _¿Qué quieres de mí? " Hinata preguntó de nuevo._

" _Nada. Lo que queremos es que el mocoso Kyuubi "Kisame dijo sonriendo y Hinata sabía que estos dos pertenecían a la Akatsuki y eran muy probablemente shinobi nivel kage. Ella sabía que no resistiría mucho más de una oportunidad, pero ella no se iría sin pelear._

_Hinata se encendió su Byakugan y Kisame rió y cogió su espada todavía envuelto en vendas. Hinata hizo algunos sellos de la mano y desactivado sus sellos de gravedad y está dispuesto a enfrentarse a ellos._

_Kisame comenzó sonriendo como un loco e intentó una espada roza de Hinata para golpear lejos. Ella se agachó bajo el columpio. Kisame, con el impulso de su espada, inclinó su cuerpo y trató de golpear de nuevo. Lado de Hinata salió la patada y saltó en el aire. Hinata colocó las manos en la pierna de apoyo a sí misma y pateó Kisame en la cara dejándolo atrás._

_Kisame se levantó enojado que lo consiguió y corrió hacia donde Hinata estaba esperando en su postura defensiva. Él llegó rápidamente e intercambian una ráfaga de golpes, pero Hinata era demasiado resbaladizo y rápido para los movimientos lentos y ancho de Kisame y su espada no estaba ayudando._

_Kisame se hace cada vez más enojado. Él colocó la espada en la espalda y decidió dedicarse a la chica exclusivamente en taijutsu. Fue un gran error y Itachi se limitó a sacudir la cabeza. Itachi podía ver claramente que Hinata tenía la ventaja en taijutsu. Ella puede parecer pequeño y débil, pero que se compensa con su agilidad y velocidad._

" _Quédate quieto "Kisame gritó que no podía siquiera arañar ella. Si se trataba de ninjutsu que ya se ha estado muerto, pero no podía usarlo porque puede alertar a Jiraiya y iba a ser utilizada como palanca._

_Hinata agachó bajo un golpe y le dio un golpe Juuken en la pierna derecha haciéndole arrodillarse. Kisame intentó un gancho de derecha y Hinata lo cogió con la mano izquierda y le dio un golpe Juuken derecho a su hogar la destrucción de su hogar._

" _Bitch ", dijo Kisame y temblorosa puso sus manos en la espada para que lo curaran. Hinata escuchó el comentario y le dio una patada donde el sol no brilla lo que los ojos de Kisame se salgan de sus órbitas, incluso Itachi se encogió y se estremeció cuando vio eso._

_Hinata sintió una presencia detrás y se giró sólo para ver a Itachi dio una patada en el hombro. Ella fue golpeada y la fuerza de la patada la hizo volverse hacia Kisame que tenía su espada lista y se estrelló contra Hinata haciéndola volar en el suelo. Ella se estrelló y fue eliminado instantáneamente._

" _Ella era una perra resbaladiza "Kisame dijo resoplando hacia ella._

" _Estoy cansado de que le dice que no hay que subestimar a sus enemigos. Pero decidí a participar en taijutsu contra un Hyuuga "Itachi dijo suspirando. "Te das cuenta de que si no tuvieras esa espada, habría muerto ¿no?" Itachi y Kisame preguntó burló._

" _Mírala,. ella es todo lo pequeño y delgado Parece que ella puede romper en cualquier momento "Kisame dijo señalándola._

" _El engaño es el arma más poderosa de un ninja. Ella puede parecer frágil, pero su habilidad es de nivel jounin al menos elite bordeando nivel kage "dijo Itachi y recordó la batalla con su sharingan. "Le doy un par de años y se convertirá en una fuerza a tener en cuenta en taijutsu", explicó Itachi._

" _Bien, lo entiendo. Vamos a llegar al mocoso, que no puede ser mucho más difícil de lo que ella ", dijo Kisame y hacia Hinata, para recogerla y luego se dirige hacia Naruto._

**(FLASHBACK FINAL)**

"Maldita sea los dos" Naruto dijo apretando los puños. "La próxima vez que se va a morir", dijo Naruto.

"Fue mi culpa Naruto-kun. Me vi envuelto en el primer lugar y luego ignoró Itachi pensando que no interferiría" Hinata explicó suspirando.

"Tsunade-sama" Hinata gritó y se concentró en ella. "¿Podría entrenar en las técnicas médicas? ... Siempre quise ser un combate médico", preguntó Hinata. Ella siempre ha tenido un interés en venenos, antídotos y medicinas.

"Estoy sorprendido de ver un Hyuuga preguntar" Tsunade respondió sorprendido "He intentado muchas veces en el pasado para tener Hyuugas como médicos debido al Byakugan, pero el clan Hyuuga no podía bajar misma para ejercer la medicina" Tsunade dijo burlón.

"¿Está seguro de Hiashi lo permite?" Tsunade pidió y Hinata se movió incómodo.

"Yo no pertenezco al clan Hyuuga más" respondió Hinata.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Tsunade preguntó confundido pensando que no la oyó bien.

"Mi _padre_ consideraba demasiado débil para ser la heredera del clan para que me marca con el sello del pájaro enjaulado y me repudió del clan cuando tenía ocho años. He estado viviendo con Naruto-kun desde entonces. eso estamos muy cómodo para dormir juntos "explicó Hinata y Tsunade se enojó.

Esa no era la aldea de la hoja que su padre había creado. Trataron jinchuuriki como basura y dejaron a sus propios hijos a valerse a sí mismos. Ella nunca le gustaron los Hyuugas pero acababa alcanzó un nuevo mínimo.

"Usted no tiene el sello de" Tsunade dijo mientras miraba a su frente.

"Naruto-kun consiguió quitado" respondió Hinata y Tsunade arqueó una ceja. Así que el mocoso era un maestro del sello, que era una caja de sorpresas.

"Voy a entrenar Hinata" dijo Tsunade y Hinata asintió dándole las gracias.

"Tengo que hablar contigo de algo", dijo Tsunade y todos ellos dejó de comer y se centró en ella. "Se supone que debo cumplir con Orochimaru en seis días", dijo Tsunade y el silencio reinó en la mesa.

"Supongo que él quiere que lo cure por lo que he hecho con él", dijo Naruto. Era el único resultado lógico de por qué Orochimaru sería buscar Tsunade ahora de todos los tiempos.

"Eso es correcto. Accedí a reunirme con él en seis días, así que le podemos terminar allí una vez por todas", dijo Tsunade y Naruto sintió curiosidad.

"¿Por qué usted se compromete a reunirse con él en una fecha posterior?" Preguntó Naruto y Shizune Tsunade miró detenidamente.

"Él dijo que iba a traer de vuelta a Dan, Nawaki y Kushina si lo sanó", dijo Tsunade y nadie dijo nada.

"Él ya había traído mi madre cuando luchamos contra él durante la invasión" dijo Naruto. "II" Naruto comenzó, pero se detuvo a pensar si sería una buena idea ", me puedo permitir que se puedan ver por última vez", dijo Naruto y Tsunade se congeló.

"Naruto ... no puede significar" Jiraiya comenzó, pero Naruto interrumpió.

"Puedo usar el edo Tensei sin sacrificios, pero las almas están aquí sólo temporalmente. Una vez que se acabe el tiempo regresan al mundo puro" Naruto expliqué y me volví a Tsunade.

Tsunade se mordió el labio sumido en sus pensamientos. No quería nada más para tenerlos de vuelta, pero al verlos salir de nuevo. "Quiero verlos otra vez ... una última vez", dijo Tsunade y Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

"Vamos a terminar el desayuno y salir a la obra entonces" dijo Naruto y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

**# # Exterior Restaurante - Vaciar el campo # #**

Todo el mundo salió del restaurante y se dirigió a un campo vacío donde podrían ritual sin ser molestado. Todo el mundo dio unos pasos hacia atrás y permitió a Naruto a hacer su trabajo.

Naruto tuvo la suerte de que Tsunade tenía un mechón de pelo de todos ellos. Ella los guardó como recuerdo de ellos. Naruto sacó un pergamino y lo puso en el suelo. Él canaliza chakra en ella y el kanji comenzó a propagarse a través del campo dejando tres círculos vacíos alrededor del kanji.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu" Naruto dijo e hizo tres clones que entraron y se sentaron en cada uno de esos círculos.

"Clones de sombra?" Preguntó Jiraiya.

"El edo Tensei necesita un recipiente para anclar las almas a nuestro reino. Mientras el clon como chakra de sostenerse puedo usarlos como recipientes" Naruto y Jiraiya explicó asintieron. No tiene mucho sentido.

Tigre → Serpiente → Perro → Dragón Naruto pasó por la manos juntas de la mano dio una palmada "Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei (Invocación Técnica: Impure Resurrection Mundial)", dijo Naruto y los clones comenzó a ser cubierta por las hojas hasta que tomó la forma de una persona otra cosa.

La primera persona era un hombre. Tenía el pelo largo, de color azul pálido que alcanzó la espalda y los ojos de color verde oscuro. Llevaba el traje estándar de Konoha shinobi de ese tiempo completo con protector de la frente y el bolsillo menos chaleco antibalas. Fue Kato Dan, amante de Tsunade y abuelo materno de Naruto.

La segunda persona era un hombre joven. Tenía el pelo castaño claro corto, ojos verde-gris y se ruboriza distintos en sus mejillas. Para traje, llevaba un top poncho verde azulado oscuro y pantalones de color verde claro. Fue Senju Nawaki, hermano menor de Tsunade.

El tercero era una mujer. Tenía la cintura cabello rojo fuego y ojos azules. Llevaba pantalones oscuros y placa ANBU ANBU pecho negro. Era Senju Kushina, la hija de Tsunade y la madre de Naruto.

"¿Dónde estoy?" Preguntó Nawaki. Lo último que recordaba era corriendo por un campo vacío y luego una fuerte explosión seguida de oscuridad.

"Kushina, Nawaki, Dan" Tsunade dijo mirando a las tres personas que Naruto convocó de entre los muertos.

"No ha cambiado nada ... Tsunade-chan", dijo Dan mientras miraba alrededor.

"Kushi-chan es usted?" Dan preguntó la hermosa chica de pelo rojo al lado de él.

"Sí tou-san. Es bueno verte de nuevo", dijo Kushina y miró a su alrededor para encontrar Naruto, Tsunade, Jiraiya y una chica que no conocía.

"Así que ... hola" Naruto dijo rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza y todo el mundo se centró en él "Te he traído temporalmente hacia atrás para Tsunade podría decir adiós apropiado. Podrá estar aquí alrededor de un día", explicó Naruto y todos asintió con la cabeza.

"Naruto-kun?" Preguntó Kushina.

"Sí Kaa-san?" Naruto respondió.

"Kaa-san?" Dan preguntó mirando a la rubia con cuidado "Entonces eso me haría tu abuelo ... es un placer conocerte", dijo Dan.

"Tú también abuelo" Naruto respondió y miró a su izquierda para ver Nawaki hablar con Tsunade que lo estaba abrazando y llorando. "Este es Hyuuga Hinata, mi novia" dijo Naruto Hinata introducir a su madre.

"Girlfriend Eh?" Kushina preguntó en tono de broma lo que los hace sonrojar de color rojo oscuro. "¿Cómo sucedió eso?" Kushina preguntó querer todos los detalles jugosos.

Preguntó Kushina y Naruto fue y le contó todo lo que había sucedido. ¿Cómo, cuando conoció a su primer Naruto Hinata salvó de un par de matones, un año más tarde, la salvó de ser secuestrado por un Kumo-nin y cuando Hinata fue expulsado confesaron el uno al otro.

"Oh, eso es tan lindo", dijo Kushina con aperturas en los ojos. "¿Sabías que tu padre y yo nos quedamos el uno al otro de la misma manera?" Kushina y Naruto levantó una ceja en confusión.

"Antes, cuando tenía alrededor de 10 años de edad Kumo trató de secuestrar a causa de mi chakra especial que me permite crear cadenas. Cuando me secuestraron, ya habíamos llegado a la frontera y yo estaba perdiendo la esperanza hasta que apareció su padre y me salvó" dijo Kushina y Naruto se rió de las coincidencias.

"Creo que estamos destinados a ser", dijo Naruto y le besó la mejilla de Hinata haciéndola acurrucarse en sus brazos y Kushina asintió. Ya se dio cuenta de que Hinata era una chica muy dulce que amaba Naruto mucho.

"¿Cómo los trata la bola de pelo?" Kushina y cuando oyó gruñir el estómago de Naruto que fue suficiente respuesta.

"Supongo que no le gusta ser llamado bola de pelo" Naruto respondió riendo.

" **¿Qué pasa si te llamé bolsa carne ... ¿te gustaría? "** preguntó Kurama

" _Supongo que no, pero ya me he llamado a que un par de veces "_ respondió Naruto y Kurama se quedó en silencio.

"Naruto-kun, ¿estás bien?" Kushina preguntó Naruto repentinamente divididas.

"Él que en algún momento cuando habla con el Kyuubi" Hinata explicado y Kushina golpeó la cabeza para no pensar en eso. Naruto volvió a la realidad de la vida y se dio cuenta tanto de ellos mirando fijamente a él.

"¿Qué?" Naruto preguntó, y ambos fueron miraba fijamente.

"Nada ... es sólo su cara pasó por un par de emociones y casi parecía un payaso", dijo Kushina y Naruto sudor cayó.

"Sabes" Kushina comenzó a reunir su atención "Es una pena que no se puede conocer a Minato-kun" dijo Kushina con tristeza.

"Yo ya hice" contestó Naruto Kushina lo animarse en la confusión. "Cuando tenía cinco años, me despertó mi sharingan y él apareció en mi paisaje mental. Él me explicó todo lo que sucedió la noche en que nací, me habló de su padre y desbloquear la jaula del Kyuubi" Naruto explicado y Kushina asintió con la cabeza hasta que gruñó el estómago de Naruto.

"Creo que estoy enojado" Naruto dijo riendo. Una de las cosas que más le gusta Naruto está comiendo. "Es casi mediodía" Naruto dijo inocentemente y Kushina se rió ante las travesuras de su hijo.

"Está bien ... recoger" gritó Naruto y todos se reunieron. "Es mediodía. ¿Qué vamos a comer?" Naruto preguntó, y todos asintieron.

Jiraiya y todo el mundo "Espera" detuvieron "No tenseis edo siquiera sienten el hambre?" Jiraiya y Naruto preguntó encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia ellos.

"Yo podía comer, pero tal vez es sólo el vaso que tiene hambre" Kushina explicó, pero todos ellos se encogió de hombros, no era tan grande de un acuerdo.

"Entonces, ¿qué debemos ir?" Preguntó Tsunade.

"Ramen" Naruto y Kushina inmediatamente respondieron y todos se rieron. Parecía que Naruto consiguió su adicción ramen de su madre.

"No voy a pagar", dijo Jiraiya rápidamente sellar su cartera de distancia.

**# # Más tarde ese día # #**

Todos ellos pasaron el día en familia debe tener, divertirse y disfrutar de su compañía. Su almuerzo fue un enfrentamiento épico en concurso de comer ramen entre Naruto y desgracia para Naruto, Kushina era Edo Tensei y, como tal, no podía obtener el pleno y Naruto se hundió en 15 tazones, desmayo.

Dan y Nawaki dieron a conocer a su nieto y sobrino respectivamente. Todos ellos aprendieron mucho acerca de que el mundo había cambiado. Dan casi contaba historias de Naruto de Hashirama y Tobirama desde que estaba vivo cuando existían.

"Así que esto es uhm ..." Dijo Tsunade. Naruto sintió que sus clones de sombra se ejecutan en los humos y sería un par de minutos antes de que se disiparon terminar el jutsu.

"No llores Tsunade-chan ... no se ajusta a una mujer fuerte como tú" Dan respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. "Yo llegué a conocer a mi nieto y ver a nuestra hija una vez más", dijo Dan y Tsunade asintió con la cabeza, le dolía verlos salir de nuevo.

"Es bueno verte de nuevo", dijo Tsunade y se volvió hacia Nawaki "Al menos tengo que darle un buen adiós" dijo Tsunade.

"No te preocupes nee-san" Nawaki dijo sonriendo "A pesar de que no me gusta que murieron al menos ganamos ... pero un día será como tou-san quería. Una era de paz, sin guerras y conflicto ... que la humanidad será capaz de entender al otro ", dijo Nawaki, para alguien tan joven, que tenía fuertes creencias.

"Este es Naruto ... lo siento por la carga que colocamos en usted", dijo Kushina. A pesar de que llegó a conocer el zorro muy bien y sabía que iba a ayudar a Naruto sabía que el pueblo no honraría whish de Minato.

"No te preocupes, estoy feliz de que lo confió a mí" Naruto abraza a su madre por última vez. "Y no te olvides de la promesa que hice", dijo Naruto Kushina y sonreí.

"Voy a estar esperando. Entre tanto esperar un par de años antes de darme nietos" Kushina dijo sonriendo y ambos se sonrojó y apartó la mirada de los demás.

"Adiós Naruto-kun" dijo Kushina antes del clon disipó y el cuerpo de Kushina se desintegró hasta que quedó más que hojas en el suelo.

"Deje el resto de su vida al máximo", dijo Dan ya que también desapareció.

"Adiós Nee-san", dijo Nawaki y desapareció también.

Nadie dijo nada durante un par de minutos, ya que todos estaban caminando a casa. Tsunade estaba feliz de que ella llegó a ver a todos por última vez y Naruto estaba feliz se puso a hablar y llegar a conocer a su madre un poco más.

"Vamos a estar listos", dijo Tsunade y todo el mundo tiene miradas confusas. "Necesito una serpiente piel nueva cartera" Tsunade dijo sonriendo.

**# # Akatsuki Base - Outpost 4 # #**

Los dos miembros de Akatsuki no esperaba encontrar tanta resistencia del Jinchuuriki Kyuubi, sobre todo cuando sólo tenía catorce años. Kisame logró arrastrar el cuerpo inconsciente de Itachi hacia uno de los muchos puestos de avanzada Akatsuki situados alrededor de la tierra de fuego.

Kisame usa su anillo de llamar al líder de la organización. Ni siquiera 5 minutos habían pasado y una figura holográfica apareció en el medio de la habitación. No pudimos ver mucho de la cifra, además de que tenía el pelo de punta corta, pero lo que más se destacó fueron sus ojos. Él tenía los ojos de plata oscuro con círculos concéntricos alrededor de la pupila. (A / N: Sé el Rinnegan se supone que es púrpura, pero me gusta el color de plata más)

"Informe", dijo la figura antes de mirar atentamente a ambos miembros de tope a Itachi "¿Qué le ha pasado?" la figura preguntó mientras tomaba cuenta del estado de Itachi. En pocas palabras, parecía alguien que se somete a una licuadora.

"El mocoso Kyuubi le pasó" Kisame respondió y la figura lo miró con incredulidad.

"¿Quieres decir que me diga un chico de catorce años de edad, noqueó a Itachi?" la cifra preguntó.

"Nos solidariamente armamento. Nuestros espías nos dijeron que era el fuerte boca muerta por último, aunque estaba lejos de la verdad", dijo Kisame.

"Explicar", dijo la figura.

"Porque comienza el mocoso Kyuubi tiene, no sólo el sharingan, sino también el siguiente nivel, el Mangekyou sharingan" dijo Kisame.

"¿Qué?" la cifra preguntó. Algo faltaba, Itachi, Sasuke y Madara ... se supone que los últimos Uchiha.

"Es verdad ... él dice que él es el nieto de Uchiha Madara. Rompió Tsukuyomi de Itachi como si nada y las llamas Amaterasu hizo nada contra él" Kisame explicó.

" _El nieto de Madara ... ¿por qué no me lo dijo_ ", pensó la figura. Algo aquí no estaba bien. "Ya veo ... ¿qué más puedes decirme?" la figura preguntó.

"Tiene algo de extraño poder que permite a los ataques físicos para ir arrojarlo como si fuera un fantasma" Kisame explicó la figura levantó una ceja.

" _Intangibilidad ... como el poder de Madara_ ", pensó la figura. El mocoso Kyuubi era cada vez más problemas de los que primero pensó "¿Algo más?" la figura preguntó.

"Oh sí ... él puede usar el poder del Kyuubi sin perder el control ... se fue a cuatro colas y que fue suficiente para forzar Itachi usar su Susanoo" dijo Kisame.

"Eso es un problema" la figura respondió: "Pero no importa el trabajo era sólo de reconocimiento, que hizo un buen trabajo", dijo la figura y estaba a punto de irse cuando Itachi fue el que lo interrumpió.

"¿Vamos a dejarlo solo durante tres años?" Preguntó Itachi. "No sabemos cuál es el nivel que podría alcanzar con tres años más viendo el nivel que está ahora mismo", dijo ya era muy potente y dejarlo solo durante tres años para dominar el Mangekyou podría no ser la mejor jugada.

"Si se trata de que yo lo tomaré a mí mismo", dijo la figura y se disponía a salir hasta que me dijo una última cosa. "Después de todo, nadie puede estar en contra de un dios"

¿Te gusta? R & R

Siguiente capítulo: Fin de una serpiente


	29. Chapter 29

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: NO POSEE Naruto, Hinata HACE.

Yo ya estaba preparado para los malos comentarios y críticas, ya que estaban obligados a haber gente que no le gustaría mi historia. Tengo ningún rencor y no se verá frenado puede estar seguro.

**Kurama GKS :** Sería una muy buena idea, pero en esta historia de Naruto no se utilice Senjutsu. En esta historia la formación Senjutsu está reservado para el clan sapo para enseñar y para Naruto no aprenderlo. Además se contará con potencia más que suficiente.

Pero yo podría usarlo si alguna vez escribo otra historia. Yo estar pensando en escribir / iniciar otra historia en un universo AU, pero voy a tratar de mantenerlo hasta que termine esta historia que todavía está muy lejos.

**Annimo:** Sé que dos adolescentes que viven juntos sin supervisión y con todas sus hormonas dando vueltas que pueden conducir a algo, pero vamos a decir que son muy responsables ...

Y sí, si escribo limones Será en shippuden. He leído fics en la que las puntuaciones de Naruto a los doce o trece años que no me gusta especialmente.

**ProtoPhinbella:** De hecho, esa línea me acordé del jinete fantasma cuando yo estaba escribiendo.

**De Slytherin Pimp:** Todavía estoy en part1 de Naruto. Si Jiraiya muere o no voy a decidir cuando llegue allí. Con las cosas que he cambiado en esta historia probablemente hará que la parte shippuden mayoría AU.

**Capítulo 29 - Fin de una serpiente**

**# # Iwagakure (Stone Village) # #**

Iwagakure no Sato o el pueblo de piedra oculto es una de las cinco grandes naciones ninja. Su líder se llama Tsuchikage o Tierra Sombra y su actual es Onoki. Onoki es un hombre muy corta edad, con una barba triangular y un bigote que tiene esquinas angulosas, una nariz roja grande y las cejas gruesas. La parte superior de la cabeza es completamente calvo, aunque, tiene el pelo largo y blanco en la mitad inferior de la cabeza que está decorada en un tradicional corte de pelo chonmage, la parte posterior de la que está vinculada con una cinta amarilla en un moño.

Lleva un abrigo verde y amarillo con un collar rojo. Debajo de él lleva el traje tradicional Iwagakure consistente de una versión de color verde claro de la chaqueta de fuego antiaéreo de Iwagakure y armaduras de malla. Sin embargo, él tiene sus dos mangas de su camisa, pero mantuvo la sola solapa en el lado derecho. Junto con esto se lleva sandalias.

El pueblo de piedra es bien conocida por la actitud dura como una piedra y la extrema fidelidad de su shinobi. Una vez que sus problemas de líder de una orden que seguirá ciegamente aunque cueste la vida. El atuendo estándar para shinobi de este pueblo se compone de traje rojo, que puede tener mangas, una solapa que se encuentra generalmente en el lado sin camisa y un chaleco antibalas de color marrón. También tienden a llevar una armadura de malla alrededor de sus tobillos.

Iwagakure ninjas parecen especializarse en técnicas de liberación Tierra. En declaraciones del propio pueblo, que está situado en medio de unas montañas rocosas. Estas montañas proporcionan las defensas naturales que hacen del pueblo un baluarte. A diferencia de Konoha, las casas están construidas completamente en piedra en lugar de madera que sean más duraderos y resistentes en caso de ataque.

En la actualidad nos encontramos con el Tsuchikage en su oficina navegar por el laberinto de papeleo que parece una plaga cada kage. Su oficina se encuentra en la mayor estructura en el pueblo, que todos están en forma de cono.

"Maldito el maldito papeleo" el Tsuchikage dice maldiciones de trámites con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba medio tentado para vaporizar todo a su alrededor, lo que no sería demasiado difícil.

¿Por qué no sería demasiado duro es muy simple. El Tsuchikage es el último poseedor conocido del polvo de lanzamiento. Aunque técnicamente no es un Kekkei Genkai uno debe tener afinidad con la tierra, el fuego y el viento que no es muy común que los shinobi tener afinidades naturales durante más de dos elementos.

Onoki es un individuo muy orgulloso, testarudo, y fanfarrón. Debido a su edad, él también es un tanto frágil, las quejas constantes sobre la cadera y los dolores de espalda. Aunque es viejo, similar a la Hokage, de hecho, se niega a renunciar a la posición kage hasta que encuentre un heredero digno de su posición.

El Tsuchikage cogió un papel y que era un simple informe de una simple misión d-rank. Rápidamente escanea a través de él y desmenuzó, colocándolo en el otro extremo de la era su rutina cuando no dormir. Se pasaba los días leyendo y estampado informes.

Él se rompió de su trabajo por un golpe de la puerta.

"Adelante", dijo Onoki.

La puerta se abrió y entró un hombre. Llevaba el traje Iwa estándar con la excepción de que que la camiseta roja fue hasta el hasta el mentón. Tenía los ojos negros con el pelo marrón estilizada con una pequeña cola de caballo.

"Good Morning Tsuchikage-sama" dijo el hombre que saluda a su líder y se arrodilla delante de él.

"Masato ... necesito algo?" Preguntó Onoki. Masato era en realidad espía maestro de la aldea. El trabajo del espía del maestro, al igual que los nombres de los estados, es para vigilar a los otros pueblos y otras informaciones que pueden parecer relevantes para la seguridad de su pueblo y el bienestar de la tarifa.

"Sí Tsuchikage-sama" Masato respondió de pie "Hemos recibido una carta de la arena dirigida directamente a usted y llegó en su vehículo más rápido y también nos enteramos de algo interesante en Konoha" Masato explicó entregar la carta a la Tsuchikage. La carta había sido escaneado para asegurarse de que no era un sello explosivo u otra trampa.

_Tsuchikage-dono_

_Estamos enviando este mensaje a nuestro soporte más rápido ya que la situación es muy agotador para nosotros y nos gustaría una respuesta lo más rápido posible. Hace cinco días el pueblo se alió con el pueblo de sonido y lanzó una invasión contra Konoha._

_La invasión no fue como estaba previsto y que, junto con el sonido, fueron derrotados. Al parecer, el Konoha alguna manera había encontrado sobre la invasión antes de ella y fue capaz de preparar. Hemos subestimado gravemente su poder y colocado fe en alguien de dudosa integridad, un error de nuestra parte. Según nuestros informes Jinchuuriki de Konoha fue responsable de derrotar al Shukaku totalmente liberado, pero también mató a nuestro kage junto con doscientos de los nuestros. Un informe más detallado se adjunta a la carta. Nos dimos un golpe demoledor a nuestras fuerzas, y como tal queremos proponer una alianza con su pueblo, ya que no tiene amor a Konoha._

_Esto sería una alianza completa significa más rutas comerciales y los acuerdos de ayuda militar y por supuesto, si es necesario. También hemos enviado una carta a la Tierra Daimyo explicar la situación que el viento Daimyo según lo acordado con una alianza debe aceptar._

_Le saluda atentamente,_

_Consejo Suna_

El Tsuchikage leyó la carta un par de veces para que no te pierdas nada. " _Así que se dejan guiar por Orochimaru_ ... _tontos_ "Onoki pensaban. La colocación de su confianza en una nukenin casi nunca es una buena idea y Orochimaru no tienen exactamente la mejor reputación.

" _A juzgar por la carta que deben temer una posible invasión si están solicitando una alianza con nosotros, de todas las personas_ "Onoki reflexionó en sus pensamientos. Iwa parecido Kumo era independiente y que no le gusta especialmente alianzas.

"Interesante" Onoki pensó en voz alta.

"¿Señor?" Dijo Masato.

"La arena se quiere una alianza con nosotros", dijo Masato Onoki pero no parecía particularmente sorprendido.

"No pareces sorprendido", dijo Onoki.

"He escuchado algunas noticias muy interesantes de nuestros espías en Konoha, pero que iba a informarle después de que había leído la carta", dijo Masato.

"¿Tiene los informes?" Onoki preguntó y Masato asintió entregarles los informes de su invasión en base a los sobrevivientes.

Onoki leer rápidamente a través de los informes de la invasión y que era lo básico sobre cómo Suna tiene sus culos entregados a ellos y se quedaron con el rabo entre las ó leyendo hasta que encontró la parte de jinchuuriki alguien de Konoha llamado Uzumaki Naruto.

Al parecer, el Jinchuuriki no era más que un mocoso de catorce años de edad. Y sin embargo, este gennin logró matar a una quinta parte de las fuerzas de la Suna con un único había mostrado alto nivel de ninjutsu y Fuuinjutsu.

" _Fuuinjutsu ... parece que Konoha apuestas fijas en que_ "Onoki pensó mientras seguía con la lectura de la carta hasta que encontró una imagen de dicho Jinchuuriki. Sus ojos se abrieron y le heló la sangre cuando vio lo que el Jinchuuriki parecía. Todavía no podía olvidar esos fríos ojos azules y que el pelo de oro de punta. Se sentía como si estuviera mirando el Namikaze una vez más.

" _No puede ser_ ", pensó Onoki. Cómo despreciaba el Namikaze. Minato fue la razón Konoha ganó la tercera guerra shinobi, por el sacrificio de un millar de sus ninjas en sólo un par de segundos. Y ahora Onoki estaba mirando a un chico que se parecía a él, excepto que tenía el pelo más largo y las marcas de bigotes en la cara, pero las similitudes eran demasiado como para ignorarlo.

"Masato" Onoki dijo conseguir su atención "¿Qué noticias has escuchado de Konoha?" Onoki preguntó rápidamente para ver si tenía algo en este Naruto.

"Aparentemente Konoha tiene un heredero Senju, que no es otro que el Jinchuuriki Naruto" Masato explicó "Pero el truco es que este Naruto es el hijo de Minato Namikaze, el amarillo flash" Masato establecidos confirman mayores temores de Ōnoki.

"Así que el hijo de puta selló el Kyuubi dentro de su propio hijo", dijo Onoki. Namikaze había reproducido y desató otro destello amarillo sobre este mundo. Onoki tendría su venganza, él vengaría la muerte de su hijo por el flash amarilla por matar a su hijo a cambio.

"Pero hay más", dijo Masato y Onoki centra en él. "Senju Naruto, hijo de Namikaze Naruto es aparentemente el nieto de Uchiha Madara lo que significaría ..."

"... Que el Namikaze era hijo de Madara" Onoki terminó por él en un tono incrédulo y Masato asintió. Onoki también despreciaba Madara veces incluso más que el flash amarillo. Cuando era más joven y acababa de firmar un tratado con Konoha, Madara tenía el demonio de afirmar que Iwa había nada más que esclavos de Konoha.

Parecía como Iwa tuvo un pasado muy sombrío con los de sangre Uchiha. Después de todo Iwa quería Madara muerto y que tiene eso, y luego Namikaze parece como si fuera a terminar el trabajo de su padre de matar Iwa shinobi.

"Pensar el Namikaze sería el hijo de Madara" Onoki dijo saludando a sus dientes. "Sin embargo, me parece extraño que nadie sabía de su sharingan" Onoki reflexionó en voz alta. El hijo del Uchiha más poderoso que jamás haya existido sería sin duda despertar su sharingan pero nunca supe de ella. En realidad no sabían de los padres del Namikaze hasta catorce años después de su muerte.

" _Parece Konoha tiene un heredero Namikaze ... pero apiladas todas sus cartas en una sola persona ... es tanto el último Senju, como Tsunade es pasado reproducción edad y el último Namikaze_ "Onoki pensó mientras se frotaba la barba.

" _Uchiha O debería decir_ "Onoki corregido.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer con respecto a Suna y el bastardo Namikaze?" Preguntó Masato. Él también junto con todos Iwa no tenía amor hacia Minato, y descubrir que él era el hijo de Uchiha Madara no ayuda precisamente.

"No podemos hacer ninguna acción directa contra el palo de golf del flash amarillo en estos momentos, ya que aumentaría demasiado la atención. Deje que se podía bajar un poco antes", explicó Onoki. El mundo acababa de ser informado de un heredero Namikaze y tratando de matarlo ahora mismo plantearía demasiadas sospechas hacia Iwa lo que podía esperar. "En cuanto a Suna Estoy tentado a aceptar la alianza", dijo Onoki.

"¿Qué piensas?" Onoki preguntó Masato. A diferencia de Konoha y Suna, Iwa como una dictadura completa con Onoki sosteniendo todo el poder. Pero incluso entonces él sería buscar consejo en su shinobi más confiable.

"Creo que debemos aceptar. Nosotros no tenemos nada que perder y he oído que Konoha no tiene intención de atacar por lo que este debe ser sólo algunas de garantía contra Kumo desde Kiri todavía está en guerra", explicó Masato.

"Estoy de acuerdo con su evaluación" Onoki aceptó y rápidamente escribió una respuesta a la solicitud de Suna. Después de Suna había elegido su nuevo Kazekage tendrían una reunión formal con los dos Kages para discutir todos los términos de su alianza y limar los detalles.

"Enviar a Suna" Onoki dijo dando la carta a Masato quien selló.

"¿Qué pasa con el _Senju_ ? " Preguntó Masato. No tenía nada contra el clan Senju sí pero sabiendo que él era el hijo del flash amarillo y nieto de Madara selló su destino.

"Como he dicho, dejar que las cosas se enfríen por ahora" Onoki explicó "Mientras tanto lo puso en el libro de bingo. Quiero que lo capturado vivo para que pueda ser ejecutado en frente de todo el pueblo para mostrarles lo que pasa cuando se meten con Iwa "Onoki dijo sonriendo. Ese sería su último acto como Tsuchikage, matando mocoso del Namikaze.

"¿Qué rango y abundancia vamos a dar?" Preguntó Masato.

"En base a los informes y saber que él es el hijo bastardo le dan ..."

**# # Naruto & Company # #**

Era el día después de Tsunade y Naruto habían hablado con su familia y en la actualidad nos encontramos en un entrenamiento campo vacío. Desde Tsunade había acordado reunirse con él y Orochimaru heridos tuvieron la oportunidad de oro para acabar con él de una vez por todas. Este mundo sería un lugar mejor sin esa serpiente por ahí.

Hinata estaba entrenando con Shizune y Tsunade ya que ella se lo buscó bien podrían empezar ya.

"¿Así que quieres ser un derecho ninja médico?" Tsunade pidió y Hinata asintió.

"¿Por qué?" Tsunade preguntó él nunca tuvo la historia de ella.

"Porque yo prefiero curar a la gente que les duele" respondió Hinata y Tsunade arqueó una ceja. "No me malinterpreten ... Sé cuando es necesario herir o matar a alguien, pero yo prefiero que la gente se sienta mejor" Hinata explicó. Ella nunca le gustaba matar como era demasiado bueno para eso, pero ella sabía que a veces era lo mejor.

"Naru-chan realmente eligió bien" Tsunade dijo sonriendo haciendo Hinata poco rubor. "Brat bien Voy a entrenar contigo. A partir de ahora me Tsunade-sensei llamas cuando te estoy entrenando ... ¿Se entiende?" Preguntó Tsunade.

"Hai Tsunade-sensei" Hinata respondió sin un ápice de duda en su voz.

"Para empezar, dime lo que sabes", dijo Tsunade.

"Tengo muy buen control de chakra y el conocimiento de la anatomía humana y mejor comprensión de los venenos y antídotos, sino también las hierbas medicinales. Yo no conozco a ningún técnicas de curación, así que sólo tiene que utilizar un poco de crema de curación que hago", explicó Hinata y Tsunade recaudaron ceja.

"Venenos, antídotos y hierbas medicinales?" Tsunade pidió y Hinata asintió. "Eso no está cubierto de la Academia, así que supongo que usted estudió en el lado?" Tsunade preguntó Hinata asintió con la cabeza y, una vez más.

"Es un muy buen comienzo. Ahora vamos a ver lo bien que su control de chakra es" Tsunade dijo y tomó una pequeña bolsa marrón de alguna parte.

"Aquí ... pon tus palmas hacia arriba", dijo Tsunade y Hinata obedeció. Tsunade luego vació la bolsa en las manos de Hinata. De la bolsa salió un montón de arena multicolor. La arena se compone de cuatros colores, azul, marrón, rojo y verde.

"Ahora quiero que permite separar la arena del color y alinearlos en la palma de su mano con sólo chakra", explicó Tsunade. "Si usted puede hacer esto en menos de cinco segundos significa que su control de chakra es muy buena ya la par con Shizune y más que suficiente para algunas técnicas médicas. Si lo haces voy a mostrar algunos otros que sólo son conocidos por los médicos para aumentar aún más que "Tsunade explicados y Hinata llegaron a la misma.

Hinata hizo varios intentos sólo para poder tener una idea de la arena. El temporizador inicia y Hinata comenzó canalizando chakra para las manos. Tenía que ser una cantidad muy minúscula de lo contrario la arena simplemente volar fuera de sus manos. Ella decidió dividir la arena por los colores, a partir del azul y luego ir para el marrón, el rojo y el verde.

Después de la arena se dividió por colores en igualdad de globos que lentamente comenzó alinearlos en línea recta. Una vez que hubo terminado limpió un poco de sudor de su nunca tuvo que concentrarse tanto en su vida por algo tan simple.

"Seis segundos ... eso es muy, muy bueno" Tsunade dijo impresionado por Hinata. Este tipo de control fue el nivel kage para la lucha, pero para aplicaciones médicas es necesario mucho más que eso.

"Sólo por curiosidad, ¿cuáles son sus afinidades?" Preguntó Tsunade.

"Tengo el viento y el agua, sino también una pequeña afinidad rayo. Debido a mi uso del agua es mi fuerte" Hinata explicó.

"Incluso mejor afinidad. El agua es el mejor para uso médico", dijo Tsunade. "Te voy a mostrar cómo utilizar la técnica de Palm místico que acelera el proceso de curación natural del cuerpo" Tsunade explicó Hinata asintió con la cabeza y conseguir la derecha en él.

Ese día pasó sin muchos problemas a la tarde Hinata podía mantener la técnica de Palm Místico indefinidamente o al menos hasta que se quedó sin chakra. Tsunade le había advertido de los peligros que habría de enviar a mucho chakra con la técnica. Si Hinata usa demasiado chakra en esta técnica, en lugar de la curación de la víctima que los haría en un estado comatoso.

Ahora esta vez fue Shizune que decidió enseñar a Hinata en venenos. Tsunade sabía todo acerca de los venenos, pero ella era más volvió a la lucha contra ellos en lugar de crearlas como Shizune y Hinata le gustaba.

"¿De qué manera usted tiene que entregar veneno?" Preguntó Shizune.

"La única manera que conozco es utilizar senbon u otra arma recubierta con el veneno que quiero" explicó Hinata y Shizune asintió.

"Entonces me voy a mostrar éste", dijo Shizune y se separó de Hinata conseguir claro de ella.

"Dokugiri (Poison Mist)", dijo Shizune justo antes de bombear sus pulmones con el chakra y la expulsión de una niebla púrpura gruesa de su boca. Sólo tienes que estar mirándolo alguien sabía que sería mejor obtener el infierno fuera de esquivar. Sólo por la inhalación de una pequeña porción de ella sería fatal.

"Para hacer esto usted debe convertir su chakra en un determinado producto químico que, una vez expulsado, se mezcla con el aire convirtiéndola en la niebla venenosa. Así que, de hecho, que respira un producto químico y no el veneno por lo que es seguro para su uso" Shizune explica y procedió a enseñarle Hinata cómo transformar su chakra en diferentes productos químicos para conseguir diferentes venenos.

BOOOM

Una explosión resonó por todo el campo y Hinata se volvió hacia la izquierda para ver humo en el horizonte.

"Parece que Naruto tiene problemas" Hinata dijo riéndose para sus adentros.

**# # Con Naruto # #**

No muy lejos de donde estaban Hinata, Shizune y Tsunade, Naruto también estaba haciendo su entrenamiento. Había ya hizo su rutina de la mañana en calor por lo que ahora nos encontramos con que está trabajando en su rasengan. Actualmente se está tratando de crear un rasengan grande como Jiraiya dijo.

Jiraiya está desaparecido y por falta quiero decir que hacer su investigación para su próxima novela. Y por la investigación me refiero a mirar a escondidas en las aguas termales o algún otro lugar donde se podía encontrar algunas bellezas desafortunados con una baja cantidad de ropa en.

BOOOM

Una explosión resonó en el campo como el rasengan que tenía en sus manos desestabilizó y explotó disipar los clones y la destrucción de la tierra.

"Maldición ... esto no está funcionando" Naruto dijo frustrado. Hizo un signo de la cruz y se reemplaza los clones de sombra que fueron destruidas. No entendía lo que se estaba perdiendo. Se las arregló para aprender el rasengan con bastante rapidez, pero esto estaba resultando difícil.

Naruto comenzó de nuevo un rasengan normal y se detuvo cuando se estabilizó. Él comenzó a bombear más chakra en la pequeña esfera. La esfera empezó a brillar y se acercaba rápidamente dos veces el chakra normal.

"Sólo un poco más", dijo Naruto y una caída o sudor cayó de su rostro.

BOOOM

"Eso es ... volver al principio" Naruto dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. " _¿Qué puedo hacer ... la capa exterior no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para sostener tanto chakra_ "Naruto estaba pensando mientras trataba de entenderlo. Entonces se acordó de su lucha contra Shukaku y cuando usó su bijuudama.

" _La capa no puede contener tanto poder ... si la densidad chakra es demasiado grande de una pequeña capa de este tipo y tengo que aumentar el poder de la única manera es aumentar su volumen_ ", pensó Naruto y concluyó que para mantener la estabilidad que tenido que reforzar la capa exterior por lo que es más grande y más grande.

Él comenzó a hacer precisamente eso. Naruto comenzó a reunir chakra y se detuvo en el rasengan normal. Ahora, en vez de bombear chakra, comenzó a tenido chakra y ampliar la capa externa simultáneamente. Los resultados fueron instantáneos, la pelota mantiene en el aumento de tiempo que se mantiene su estabilidad.

Naruto estaba bombeando más y más chakra y la esfera estaba casi llegando a cuatro veces la cantidad normal y Naruto decidió parar allí y ver si podía mantenerlo allí.

"Parece que ha realizado algunos progresos" Jiraiya dijo al entrar en el campo. Tenía las mejillas significado ligeramente coloreado que estaba bebiendo en algún momento.

"Por fin lo conseguí ero-sennin" Naruto y Jiraiya suspiró respondió al apodo. Su madre solía llamarlo exactamente lo mismo cuando ella aún estaba viva.

"¿Cuánto chakra pusiste ahí?" Jiraiya le preguntó a ver si su gran rasengan cumplió con las normas.

"Cuatro veces más" respondió Naruto y Jiraiya asintió. Cuatro veces el rasengan normal fue muy bien.

"Debería estar bien. Utilice un clon de sombra como chocar con la mía", dijo Jiraiya y Naruto disipa los clones restantes formando una sola. El clon hizo un Oodama Rasengan y corrió hacia el Jiraiya espera.

Los orbes azules que brillan intensamente conectados entre sí y con el suelo empezaron a temblar de la energía que se libera. Ninguna esfera quería ser invadido, pero poco a poco Rasengan de Naruto comenzó a flaquear y toda la tierra explotó. Cuando el humo se disipó el clon de Jiraiya todavía estaba en pie a pesar de que estaba fumando.

"Su gran rasengan es bueno. Usted sólo tiene que utilizar un par de veces para conseguir una sensación para ella" explicó Jiraiya y Naruto asintió con la cabeza que se remonta a su formación.

"¿Por qué no te tomas un descanso ... que has estado trabajando durante horas, ¿no estás cansado?" Preguntó Jiraiya. Era casi de noche significa Naruto ha estado entrenando su rasengan durante un par de horas de hoy.

"¿No me conoces?" Naruto respondió sonriendo hacia él y Jiraiya se limitó a sacudir la cabeza.

"Está oscureciendo. ¿Qué tal si vamos por algo de cenar?" Jiraiya le preguntó y supo que Naruto no se negaría. Después de todo una de las cosas que más le gustaba Naruto después de Hinata y la formación estaba comiendo.

Todos ellos se reagruparon y se dirigieron hacia algún restaurante local.

**# # Restaurante # #**

Todos estaban comiendo tranquilamente, ya que no tenían prisa y decidieron planear qué hacer contra Orochimaru. Planificación contra un nivel kage shinobi difícilmente funcionar especialmente contra alguien estaba resbaladiza como Orochimaru.

"¿Qué vamos a contra Orochi-baka?" Preguntó Naruto y Jiraiya se rió entre dientes. Naruto lo llamó exactamente lo mismo Jiraiya hizo una vez, después de todo lo que alguna vez fueron compañeros de equipo y casi hermanos.

"Uhm ..." Tsunade 'tarareó' en el pensamiento con la mano en la barbilla. "No puedo fingir que lo está curando y tratar de matarlo con una técnica médica", explicó Tsunade.

"¿Estás seguro de que funcionará?" Preguntó Jiraiya. Si no podría encontrarse en una situación comprometida.

"Esta técnica se parece a la palmera mística por lo que él debe engañar ya que no tiene conocimientos avanzados en las técnicas médicas. Funciona mediante la infusión de un chakra venenoso de la clase en su sistema. Una vez introducido el veneno se extiende de forma instantánea a través de toda la red de destruir casi al instante. " Tsunade explicó.

"Él debería caer muerto en cuestión de segundos" Tsunade dijo sonriendo.

"¿Y si se ve a través de?" Preguntó Naruto. "Él sabrá que pusiste de Konoha y muy probablemente tratar de matarte", explicó Naruto.

"Lo mejor que podemos hacer si se descubre es tratar de llevarlos a un campo abierto de batalla", explicó Jiraiya. Luchando contra un ninja nivel kage en medio de una ciudad lo más probable es destruir todo lo que contiene. Especialmente alguien del calibre de Orochimaru. Hay varios tipos de kage y Orochimaru se destaca en la división superior.

"Ok. Imaginemos que podamos atraer a cabo en un campo vacío" dijo Naruto. "Entonces, ¿qué?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Nos fumamos el culo" Tsunade simplemente dijo y todo el mundo sudor cayó en la simplicidad de su plan.

"Lo suficientemente bueno para mí", dijo Naruto y todo el mundo volvió a comer.

**# # Seis días más tarde # #**

El sol brillaba en el aire que envuelve a toda la ciudad en un aura dorada. Era alrededor del mediodía y Orochimaru fue tranquilamente caminando hacia su destino con su secuaz / compañero más confiable por su lado también conocido como Yakushi Kabuto. De repente se detuvo, ya que se encontraban en el lugar en el que acordaron reunirse Tsunade.

Ni siquiera los pocos minutos habían pasado y Orochimaru pudo ver Tsunade se acerca en el horizonte. Sonrió ante la idea de que su oferta había sido aceptada. Nunca dudó de que Tsunade se negaría ella. Él sabía que ella daría cualquier cosa por volver a verlos, aunque fuera sólo una vez más, sólo para decir adiós. Poco se sabe de que Orochimaru Tsunade ya había conseguido su deseo de ver a su familia, una vez más.

Orochimaru fue aún más satisfecho que Tsunade salió solo. Se confirmó su sospecha de que ella aceptó por arrojar su aprendiz.

"¿Tiene su respuesta, Tsunade?" Orochimaru preguntó sonriendo y ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza fingiendo un estado de ánimo triste.

"Si yo curo el brazo puede realmente traer de vuelta?" Tsunade y Orochimaru preguntó simplemente asintió.

"¿Dónde está tu collar?" Orochimaru preguntó sorprendido que no lo tenía encendido.

" _Mierda_ "Tsunade pensó, pero se mantuvo en calma y con un aura triste. "¿Por qué debería importar?" Tsunade y Orochimaru pidió se encogió de hombros.

"Dame tu brazo" dijo Tsunade mientras caminaba lentamente hacia Orochimaru. Dobló las manos hacia adelante y comenzaron verde brillante. A nadie parecía una técnica de curación normal. Justo antes de llegar a Orochimaru un kunai fue lanzada contra ella haciéndola saltar hacia atrás.

"¿Cuál es el significado de esta Kabuto?" Orochimaru preguntó enojado.

"Es una técnica de asignación muy similar a la palma mística. Ella estaba tratando de matar a Orochimaru-sama" Kabuto explica y Orochimaru gruñía.

"¿Cómo astucia de que Tsunade. Tratando de matarme cuando yo tenía la guardia baja, seria malo para ti tener una poderosos aliados a mi lado." Orochimaru respondió riendo. "Parece que ha puesto del lado de Konoha y sé que ahora el destino de su collar. Lo más probable es que diste a Naruto-kun", dijo Orochimaru.

"Como va a dejar esta ciudad viva" Tsunade dijo sonriendo y sin pensarlo corrió hacia los dos. Ella saltó en el aire y la trajo de talón hacia abajo rompiendo contra el suelo y se vaporiza.

" _Es hora de Plan B_ "Tsunade pensó y comenzó a perseguirlos fuera ciudad y llevándolos a algún campo vacío.

"Este es Orochimaru" Tsunade dijo sonriendo.

"¿Qué se puede hacer?" Orochimaru respondió riendo. "Usted está solo frente a los dos y Kabuto no debe ser subestimado. Está en el nivel de Hatake Kakashi" Orochimaru dijo sonriendo.

"No estoy solo" Tsunade dijo tomando un kunai de su ropa y enviándolo al suelo. En el momento en el kunai connect hubo un destello brillante de color amarillo y Jiraiya, Hinata, Shizune y Naruto fueron vistos allí de pie al lado de Tsunade.

"¿Qué tal estas posibilidades?" Tsunade suficiencia señaló.

"Tsk" respondió Orochimaru. "Me alegro de que te unas a nosotros Naruto-kun" Orochimaru dijo relamiéndose los labios haciendo temblar Naruto.

"¿Cómo está el brazo?" Naruto inocentemente preguntó Orochimaru y frunció el ceño.

"Cuánto tiempo sin verte Orochi-baka" dijo Jiraiya y Naruto se rió.

"Jiraiya" Orochimaru dijo mirando a su vez compañero de equipo.

"Vamos a terminar con esto", dijo Tsunade antes de darle un codazo a Jiraiya al lado haciéndole caer al suelo y comenzó corriendo hacia Orochimaru y Kabuto.

Tsunade estaba funcionando cuando Orochimaru rápidamente mordió el pulgar la extracción de sangre y la tiró a Tsunade. La sangre relacionado con su cara y ella dudó un aprovechó la oportunidad y el uso de sus escalpelos de chakra que cortó los músculos más importantes en las piernas

Estaba a punto de cortar su garganta cuando estaba casi cegado por un rayo amarillo. Naruto instante apareció sobre Tsunade como había marcado ella y todos los demás. Naruto utiliza el hombro de Tsunade para el apoyo y pateó Kabuto en el hombro el envío de un dedo del pie cayendo al suelo.

Naruto comenzó Kabuto y continuó su impulso, se volvió medio del aire y los ojos cerrados con Orochimaru. Su sharingan normal, pasó rápidamente a su Mangekyou. Orochimaru sintió su pico chakra y estaba a punto de saltar lejos cuando dijo Naruto "Amaterasu". El cuerpo de Orochimaru estalló en llamas negras y cayó a los temblores de tierra tratando de extinguir las llamas de gran alcance.

Naruto rápidamente se remontó a Jiraiya con Tsunade de puntillas. Ella estaba un poco conmocionado al ver la sangre, pero parece que hable con sus seres queridos ayudó hasta el punto que no se convirtió en estado catatónico.

Se dejó caer al suelo y Shizune junto con Hinata comenzó curarla lo mejor que pudieron.

"¿Crees que fue suficiente?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Apenas ... no creo que va a bajar con eso", preguntó Jiraiya y Naruto extendió sus sentidos. Él podía ver fácilmente que algo se quema con sus llamas de Amaterasu y Kabuto se estaba levantando.

"Jump" Naruto gritó y todo el mundo se dividió lejos de su actual posición como cabeza de Orochimaru irrumpió desde el suelo con una espada en la boca. Naruto miró la hoja y vio que gotea una sustancia púrpura que significa la hoja se recubre con veneno.

Saltaron de distancia y se reagruparon sólo para ver el resto del cuerpo de Orochimaru que sale de la tierra sanos y salvos. Naruto enfocó sus ojos hacia sus llamas y todavía estaban allí lo que significa que no era un clon.

"¿Cómo evitar que las llamas Amaterasu?" Preguntó Naruto. Sabía a ciencia cierta que estas llamas no podían ser expulsados y un simple Kawarimi no funcionarían como las llamas no dejarían su cuerpo.

"Él derramó su piel" Jiraiya explica como Orochimaru tenía algún residuo pegajoso en su piel.

"Recuerdo", dijo Naruto. "Él hizo lo mismo de nuevo en el bosque de la muerte. Él vomitó 'a sí mismo fuera de su cuerpo. Esa es la mejor manera de describirlo" Naruto dijo poco disgustado por el jutsu.

"Sí ... él siempre fue un bastardo asqueroso", dijo Jiraiya.

"¿Por qué no te unes a nosotros Naruto-kun?" Kabuto invitó a salir de la nada.

"¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?" Naruto preguntó retóricamente. "No hay nada que me puede ofrecer que me haría salir de mi casa", dijo Naruto.

"Usted puede ofrecer el poder", respondió Kabuto.

"Tengo un montón de energía" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué tal si traer de vuelta a su madre ya su padre?" Orochimaru respondió sonriendo.

"Eres un tonto Orochi-baka" Naruto respondió y levantó una ceja. "Sé como el edo Tensei para poder traer a mi madre de vuelta Si quisiera sin embargo, mi padre está sellado dentro del Dios de estómago de la muerte y ambos sabemos el Edo Tensei no puede traer su alma" Naruto explica y se quedó con la mirada.

"No hay nada que me puede ofrecer", dijo Naruto antes de recoger el abanico de su espalda.

"Katon - Zukokku (Cranium Carver)" dijo Naruto y envió una pequeña bola de fuego hacia Orochimaru. Sin embargo, esta pelota iba camino a rápido. Orochimaru y Kabuto saltaron lejos, pero la pelota chocó con el suelo y explotó en llamas abrasadoras ambos.

Así como Orochimaru estaba a punto de tocar el suelo Tsunade apareció detrás de él.

"Hola" dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa muy dulce antes de amartillar el puño y golpear contra el pecho de Orochimaru. Él salió volando en el suelo y cuando se estrelló formó un cráter debido a la fuerza del impacto.

" _Un solo golpe ... un golpe y ella rompió todas las costillas y se derretía en mi interior ",_ pensó Orochimaru justo antes de arrojar su piel una vez que sale ileso.

"Eso va a ser un problema", dijo Hinata mientras observaba con su Byakugan y se dio cuenta de que Orochimaru fue una vez más sanos y salvos.

"Naruto, Hinata se puede manejar tanto cuatro ojos?" Jiraiya y Naruto preguntó simplemente lo miró con las cejas levantadas.

"Por supuesto que puedes", dijo Jiraiya muertos criticada.

Naruto y Hinata ambos corrieron hacia Kabuto mientras Jiraiya, Tsunade y Shizune se ocuparían de Orochimaru. Orochimaru hervía dientes mientras sus probabilidades no estaban buscando demasiado brillante. Al parecer Tsunade no tenía miedo de la sangre más haciéndole estar en contra de dos niveles ninja Kage, Shizune podía ignorar.

Miró hacia su compañero y él sabía que no tendría ninguna oportunidad. Naruto tenía poder suficiente crudo para que coincida con facilidad shinobi nivel kage.

"Sabes que no tienes ninguna oportunidad ¿no?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Oh my ... tal arrogancia" Kabuto respondió sonriendo mientras empuja sus gafas.

"No es arrogancia cuando usted puede copia de seguridad" Naruto simplemente respondió encogiéndose de hombros. "Además de que está en contra de dos", explicó Naruto.

"Eso puede ser, pero no voy a entrar con facilidad", dijo Kabuto y comenzó a correr hacia los dos.

Naruto y Hinata se unieron y corrieron hacia él y conocerlo a medio camino. De inmediato se dedican a taijutsu. Por lo general, cuando alguien está luchando más de una persona al mismo tiempo, a veces puede ser más fácil de golpear a uno de ellos, ya que pueden confundir y tropezar con uno al otro.

Sin embargo, esto no se aplica a Naruto y Hinata. Ellos entrenaron juntos durante años y estaban enamorados el uno del otro. Eran el sentido del trabajo en equipo, sus posturas fluyeron juntos como el agua en un río. Cada uno que cubre los puntos ciegos del otro. Cuando uno de ellos atacó al otro caería ligeramente hacia atrás en una postura defensiva.

Kabuto no podía hacer nada a menos que convertirse en una perforación de este dúo. Ambos eran increíblemente experto en taijutsu con ser letal de Hinata. Lado de Hinata salió un golpe descuidado de Kabuto. Ella lo agarró por la muñeca y trató de romperla con un toque. Sin embargo Kabuto torció su cuerpo, junto con ella, volteando en el aire, la prevención de la muñeca se rompa.

Naruto aprovechó la oportunidad de Kabuto estar en el aire la patada en el pecho, enviándolo caer al suelo. Fácilmente se levantó y empezó a curarse a sí mismo. Después de que él estaba listo canalizó chakra a sus manos y comenzaron a brillar y rumores como una sierra.

Tanto Naruto y Hinata miró al chakra en sus manos con su doujutsu y ambos pudieron ver que era sin duda una especie de cuchillo hecho puramente con chakra.

"Ten cuidado Naru-kun" dijo Hinata y Naruto se volvió hacia ella. "Esos son los escalpelos de chakra utilizan para cortar los músculos y otros tejidos del cuerpo humano durante las operaciones", explicó Hinata.

"Así que ... no dejes que las manos que tocan la derecha?" Naruto preguntó y ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Sí ... déjame intentar algo", dijo Hinata y se puso delante de Naruto. Hinata bombea sus pulmones llenos de chakra y dijo "Dokugiri (Poison Mist)". Una niebla púrpura salió de su boca y se dirigió hacia Kabuto que estaba envuelto en una nube de veneno.

"Se escondió bajo tierra" Hinata dijo que había visto a Kabuto con su Byakugan. Kabuto repente salió de la tierra justo al lado de ella y trató un uppercut. Hinata había esperado tal cosa y el cuerpo inclinado hacia atrás, que arrolla a sí misma y pronunció un feroz patada en la cara. Sus gafas destrozadas y él salió volando en el suelo.

"Nice one" Naruto comentó. Siempre le gustaba ver a su princesa en acción.

"Gracias", respondió ella.

Kabuto se levantó y escupió un poco de sangre en el suelo, dejando caer las gafas, así desde que eran inútiles ya.

SNAP

Un crujido repugnante se escuchó a través del campo como Kabuto realinear su nariz rota a su lugar apropiado.

"¿Puedes ver lo suficiente para luchar contra nosotros?" Naruto preguntó desde Kabuto estaba ahora sin necesidad de gafas.

"Si yo canalizo chakra a mis ojos puedo ver tan bien como una persona normal" Kabuto explica jactancia. "No me cuente todavía" Kabuto respondió sonriendo. De repente, una enorme sombra apareció junto a Naruto y Hinata bloqueando el sol de ellos. Era una serpiente marrón masivo. La serpiente de inmediato golpeó a sí mismo en el suelo tratando de aplastarlos, pero saltó a un lado evadirlo.

"Parece que Orochimaru envió una copia de seguridad" Naruto respondió sonriendo.

"Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu (Técnica de Dragon Fire)" Naruto dijo y envió un chorro de fuego hacia la serpiente. Ella se vio envuelto por el fuego y desapareció de la vista. Una vez que el fuego se había ido a la serpiente seguía en el mismo lugar y ni siquiera se quemó cuando la piel era áspera para tal ataque débil.

Kabuto saltó encima de su cabeza y la serpiente se dirigió hacia Naruto y Hinata tratando de comer ellos o aplastarlos. No hacer una diferencia en el final. La serpiente abrió su boca y se expulsa un líquido semi-transparente sobre ellos. Saltaron a un lado y el líquido cayó al suelo.

"Poison" dijo Hinata y Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

"Fuuton - Shinkuuha (Air hoja)" Hinata dijo un exhalado múltiples palas eólicas que se enviaron a la serpiente. Las cuchillas de aire ni siquiera vaciló mientras ellos esten en la serpiente y cortaron para arriba en varias piezas que brote la sangre por todo el campo.

La serpiente desapareció en el humo y toda la sangre.

"Kabuto problema?" Naruto preguntó riendo como Kabuto frunció el ceño.

"Kabuto" Orochimaru gritó desde su lado de la batalla y Kabuto rápidamente shunshined junto a su amo.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Técnica de Invocación)", dijo Orochimaru y trazó una línea de sangre en el tatuaje de su único brazo de trabajo. Tanto Orochimaru y Kabuto se envolvió en humo. Una vez que se disipó el humo apareció una bastante grande serpiente púrpura. La serpiente era Manda, el jefe del clan de convocar serpiente y el más fuerte de todos ellos.

" **Orochimaru ... quiero 100 sacrificios por mí convocatoria** "Manda dijo con su voz profunda.

"Por supuesto", respondió Orochimaru.

"No puedo convocar a Katsuyu, he perdido demasiado chakra conduciendo ellos aquí" respondió Tsunade y Jiraiya asintió.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Técnica de Invocación)", dijo Jiraiya y él también estaba envuelto en humo. Segundos más tarde, estaba de pie en la cima de un gran sapo naranja. El sapo era Gamabunta, el jefe del clan de sapo.

" **Manda y Orochimaru ... son rostros que no he visto en mucho tiempo** "Gamabunta dijo mientras soltaba una bocanada de humo de su pipa.

"Vamos a poner fin a esta", dijo Jiraiya y Gamabunta corrió hacia la serpiente con la espada desenvainada. Gamabunta les llegó rápidamente y trató de apuñalar a Manda. Manda simplemente abrió su mandíbula y cogió la pala en ella. Gamabunta retorció para intentar conseguir su espada libre, pero fue en vano.

Manda flexionó su cola y trató de perforar Gamabunta haciéndole voltear hacia atrás y dejando la espada en la boca de Manda. Manda al instante comenzó a deslizarse hacia Gamabunta y lanzó la espada hacia él. Gamabunta saltó a un lado para evadir la hoja y la espada se estrelló en el cementerio en sí.

"Quédate baa-chan ... yo te voy a ayudar ero-sennin" dijo Naruto y saltó lejos de Tsunade, Shizune y Hinata.

"¿Qué va a hacer?" Preguntó Tsunade.

"No lo sé. Él es muy impredecible" Hinata respondió y cambió su atención hacia la batalla de los titanes.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Técnica de Invocación)" Naruto gritó y golpeó con su mano en el suelo. Manda y Gamabunta dejaron de luchar para ver qué es exactamente lo que venía al campo de batalla.

Una gran nube de humo se elevaba desde el suelo bloquear la vista de todo el mundo de Naruto. De pronto el aire se retrasó como una onda de choque debido al desplazamiento de aire y todos los asegurados a no quedar impresionado.

ROOAARRRRRR

Un rugido enorme surgió del humo que hizo que la tierra temblaba y la nube de humo para dispersar. La cifra fue muy grande, casi el doble del tamaño del propio Gamabunta. Tenía la piel de naranja, dientes afilados y garras, ojos rojos sangre con una hendidura negro y nueve colas pendiendo libremente en la espalda. Después de catorce años, el Kyuubi fue una vez más desató sobre el reino de los mortales.

"KK-Kyuubi" Jiraiya tartamudeó y palideció al ver la figura monstruosa frente a él. Todo el mundo estaba en estado de shock, ya que no esperaban un Jinchuuriki para convocar a su bijuu a una pelea.

"Al igual que el Kurama aire fresco?" Naruto preguntó mientras se levantaba en la parte superior de la cabeza de Kurama.

" **Lo hago, me da la oportunidad de estirar las piernas** "Kurama respondió mostrando su sonrisa astuta. Todo el mundo puede sentir el chakra fuerte y opresivo que sale del cuerpo del Kyuubi.

" **Me gustan los retos y todos ... pero esto es ridículo** "Manda dijo que no con muchas ganas de luchar contra un bijuu y el Kyuubi de todos ellos.

"No es el Kyuubi supone que es ... ya sabes ... en el sello" Jiraiya trató de llegar a las palabras adecuadas para no mear fuera del Kyuubi.

"Parece lógico para mí que puedo citar al Kyuubi" dijo Naruto. "Cuando se almacenan los elementos de un desplazamiento de almacenamiento, los elementos se mueven a una dimensión de bolsillo creado por el desplazamiento. El Hakke no Fuuin Shiki (Ocho Trigramas Seal) hace lo mismo y se crea un bolsillo más avanzado y algunas otras cosas. La técnica de invocación es una técnica espacio-tiempo y con el Kyuubi ser el jefe del clan de convocar fox ¿qué esperabas salir? " Naruto retóricamente preguntó Jiraiya estaba tratando de reconstruir todo junto. Nunca miró a los sellos de almacenamiento de esa manera, pero tenía sentido. Los artículos en el sellador para almacenamiento tuvieron que ir a alguna parte.

"Y puesto que el chakra no fluye a través de mis bobinas cuando le llamo no me muero", explicó Naruto y Jiraiya asintió sin decir nada. "Hazte a un lado", dijo Naruto y Gamabunta saltó a un lado. El Kyuubi era destructiva sin siquiera intentarlo y él no quiere ser atrapado en el fuego cruzado.

"Kurama vamos" dijo Naruto y ambos se inhala aire a los pulmones.

"Katon - Firestream" dijo Kyuubi y expulsó un chorro de fuego blanco caliente hacia Manda.

"Fuuton - Renkuudan (Vacuum Bullet viento)" dijo Naruto y expulsado balas de viento que se mezclan con el fuego de Kurama convertirlas en balas calientes que atravesaría y fundido todo a su paso.

Manda engullido por el fuego y la tierra destruida por las balas de aire de Naruto junto con el fuego de Kurama. El fuego se apagó y los únicos restos era un pedazo de piel significado Manda se había apartado de su ataque.

Naruto concentró sus sentidos y se sintió firmas chakra bajo tierra. "Se escondieron bajo tierra", dijo Naruto y Kurama dio un salto atrás en el tiempo para evitar la cola de Manda estalla a través de la tierra tratando de apuñalar a Kurama. Manda emergió por completo y Kurama gritó haciendo el estallido del suelo en escombros y Manda sea devuelto.

Manda se levantó del suelo y se enroscó a punto de saltar. Kurama flexionó sus colas y trató de aplastar a la serpiente, pero Manda logró deslizar su camino a través de todos los intentos de Kurama. Cada Kurama tiempo rompió la cola del campo entero se sacudía desde el poder y la presión detrás del swing.

Manda levantó para morderlo, pero Kurama logró matar una cola que afectó Manda. Sin embargo en vez de Manda está echada hacia atrás, la serpiente se enroscó alrededor de la cola de Kurama y trató de morderlo de nuevo.

"Que tengas un buen almuerzo" Naruto dijo que cinco clones saltaron en la boca de Manda. Los clones comenzaron inmediatamente a brillar y explotó dentro de la boca de la cayó al suelo con el tabaquismo mandíbula.

" **brat Damn** "Manda silbó acostando o algo similar.

"Adiós snaky ... Amaterasu" Naruto dijo y miró hacia la cabeza de Manda profundo de concentración. Llamas negras estallaron alrededor de la cabeza de Manda y la serpiente cayó al suelo rodante y siseo de dolor. Orochimaru y Kabuto saltaron de su cabeza y aterrizó en el suelo.

Manda desapareció en sentido humo se volvió a su reino para sanar. La serpiente desapareció, pero las llamas se quedó allí significa Manda consiguió caña de ellos lo que significa que la serpiente estaba vivo.

"Kurama acabar con ella", dijo Naruto y saltó de la cabeza.

" **Ok** "Kurama respondió y trajo todas sus colas por encima de su cabeza. Chakra rojo y azul fue visto flotando en el aire. De repente todas las burbujas chakra condensan y forman una pequeña esfera perfecta. Kurama se comió la pelota chakra y Orochimaru levantó una ceja.

" **Bijuudama** "Kurama dijo, y una bola de energía pura explosión de la boca de Kurama como un cañón rumbo a gran velocidad hacia Orochimaru y Kabuto. Kabuto entró en pánico y borrosa por sellos de la mano. Tomó un poco de sangre de Orochimaru y cerró las manos en el suelo.

"Kuchiyose: Sanjuu Rashomon", dijo Kabuto y tres estructuras defensivas muy grandes se levantó del suelo y se puso en el camino de la bomba bestia de cola. El ámbito de la energía relacionada con las Rashomons y explotó en un túnel de la energía. El campo entero tembló y todo el mundo se quedó asombrado ante el poder del bijuu más fuerte.

"Doton - Doryuuheki (Wall Tierra)", dijo Jiraiya y atrapó a sí mismo con todos los demás dentro de una cúpula de tierra para sobrevivir a los vientos brutales y abrasador desatadas por el ataque.

La energía que finalmente se calmó y el polvo comenzó a asentarse despejar la vista de todos. Fue muy clara la diferencia entre un Bijuudama cola cuatro y una verdadera bomba que utiliza el bijuu. Lo que antes era un campo muy llano con hierba y flores era ahora más que un desierto sin una señal de vida en kilómetros. Todo fue erradicada sin dejar nada para ser visto más que vacío.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos al ver el ataque y pudo ver Orochimaru se retorcía en el suelo tratando de levantarse y Kabuto estaba por ningún lado, lo más probable es vaporizado.

"Unbelievable" Jiraiya dijo con incredulidad mientras dejaba caer el muro de piedra y se quedó boquiabierto ante la visión. Era la segunda vez que había visto una bomba de bestia de cola y los resultados todavía conmocionado.

"Parece que es el fin" Tsunade dijo mirando a Naruto caminando hacia Orochimaru que estaba en el suelo de dolor. Todo su cuerpo era un desastre con las piernas rotas y la ropa chamuscada y la mitad de su rostro.

"Este es el final Orochimaru" Naruto dijo mientras tomaba la espada de su sello y canaliza chakra rayo a través de él. Naruto estaba listo para cortar la cabeza de la serpiente y acabar con ella para siempre.

"N-NO SE PUEDE NO ME MATE ... soy Orochimaru THE IMMORTAL **"** Orochimaru gritó con frustración mientras miraba hacia Naruto y trató de arrastrarse. "Estancia lejos", dijo Orochimaru con miedo.

"Nunca te vinculado a un cobarde Orochimaru, rogando por su vida ... patético" dijo Naruto y trajo su espada para romper la cabeza para siempre.

Naruto estaba a punto de romper la cabeza de Orochimaru Kabuto cuando irrumpió desde el suelo con el puño cerrado. Naruto vio a través de él y saltó hacia atrás para estaba saltando hacia atrás y puso sus manos en el suelo. Cadenas de oro estallaron cerca de Kabuto y le llenaron tanto a través de sus hombros y los tobillos aplastándolo contra el suelo.

"Maldición que Kabuto siempre interrumpir" dijo Naruto. Kabuto estaba en el suelo casi inconsciente, con sangre goteando de su boca. Parecía que la bomba de bestia de cola hizo una buena cantidad de daño a él.

"Amaterasu" dijo Naruto y el cuerpo de Kabuto estalló en llamas. Kabuto trató de quitarse de encima, pero las cadenas lo mantiene en su lugar y lo único que pudo gritar fue hasta que estuvo muerto y nada más que cenizas en el suelo. Cinco segundos después Yakushi Kabuto ya no existía.

"Brat Maldición ... va a pagar por lo que has hecho" Orochimaru silbó y desapareció en el humo como la distracción había sido suficiente para Orochimaru a shunshin a un lugar seguro.

"Maldita sea que se escapó ... Yo lo tenía, pero su asistente tuvo que interferir" Naruto gritó con frustración. Orochimaru invade la hoja, trató de matar al sandaime y llamó a su familia para hacer su abalorios y una vez que se escapó.

"No te preocupes Naruto ... por lo menos llegamos su mano derecha", dijo Jiraiya y Naruto suspiró. No había mucho más que pudieran hacer.

"Supongo, pero la próxima vez no voy a huir", dijo Naruto.

" **Voy kit "** dijo Kurama y Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

"Gracias Kurama" Naruto respondió.

"Esto no fue del todo malo. Vamos al hotel a descansar y empacar para el viaje a casa", dijo Tsunade y todos asintieron. Después de la batalla todo el mundo estaba en su mayoría bien, excepto algunos rasguños y costillas rotas, pero no amenazan la vida.

¿Te gusta? R & R

Capítulo siguiente: Regreso a casa

Capítulo siguiente será la conclusión a la recuperación de arco Tsunade. Yo podría hacer otro arco antes de la misión de recuperación de Sasuke, pero como yo ya he matado a Aoi Será AU (tal vez algo relacionado con bases de Orochimaru) o alguna misión de relleno-ish. Probablemente lo usaré para Naruto puede desbloquear su Susanoo inicial.

Yo he dicho extremo de una serpiente que no he dicho que uno (cara del duende inserto aquí). Incluso yo estaba pensando en perder Manda pero sobreviví.

Nos vemos el próximo capítulo .


	30. Chapter 30

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: NO POSEE Naruto, Hinata HACE.

Ya me decidí por el lado del arco y seré su mayoría AU con algunas partes que serán necesarios para la línea de la historia.

**DinoConV:** Yo ya había pensado en eso. Pero ella va a la sustitución del arco Gaara rescate durante shippuden.

**roboguy45:** todavía tengo que elegir los poderes de su Susanoo. Lo único que decidí es que su color será plateado claro. Hay una razón para ello y que se explica más én he decidido mantener el Susanoo hasta shippuden como alguien sugirió.

Maldición sólo he notado cuando estaba a punto de publicar este capítulo que tenía más de mil comentarios, nunca me di cuenta de la serie hasta ahora (mi error). Gracias a todos y espero que disfruten el resto de mi historia.

**Capítulo 30 - Home At Last**

**# # # # Konoha**

En las calles de Konoha encontramos tres catorce chicas paseando con calma y cuidado. Todos ellos tenían bolsas en sus manos lo que significa que habían ido de compras. Una de las chicas tenía el pelo rubio recogido en una coleta y llevaba ropa de color púrpura, la otra chica tenía un color inusual del cabello, color de rosa. Sus ropas eran también del mismo color. La última chica tenía el pelo negro atado en dos bollos y ojos marrones. Vestía camisa de estilo chino con los pantalones de color verde oscuro.

"Eso fue muy divertido", dijo Ino con sus amigos. Había pasado un tiempo desde que se las arreglaron para salir todos juntos. Con todo su equipo de entrenamiento fue duro para acurrucarse un par de horas de diversión todos juntos.

"Sí. No hemos colgado a cabo desde el chuunin exámenes" Sakura respondió. "Sasuke-kun y Kiba estaban ocupados hoy en día, así que estoy contento de haber tomado esta oportunidad", dijo Sakura. Con Sasuke está capacitando constantemente a Kakashi y Kiba ser entrenado por su clan a veces se sentía fuera de lugar cuando con su equipo.

"Bueno, yo normalmente no tengo muchos problemas con mi equipo. Shikamaru es un culo perezoso, cómo se consiguió el ascenso está más allá de mí" Ino dijo sacudiendo la cabeza "Y luego está Chouji que siempre está comiendo. Todo lo que quieren es se quedó solo y Asuma-sensei no dar mucho trabajo después de las reuniones de equipo, así que tengo mucho tiempo libre ", dijo alegremente Ino.

"Qué suerte ... mi equipo si está lleno de monstruos" Tenten dijo suspirando. "Gai-sensei y Lee son dos monstruos siempre gritando sobre las llamas de la juventud. Juro que podría pasar como padre e hijo" Tenten dijo sacudiendo la cabeza "Por lo menos hay Neji-kun" Tenten dijo un poco más feliz ahora.

"Neji- _kun_ es? " Ino le preguntó bromeando a su amiga. Era un hecho conocido que Tenten no persiguió abiertamente después de muchachos como era más dedicado a la formación.

"W-¿Q-qué?" Tenten preguntó tartamudez y tratando de ocultar su rubor.

"Usted tiene un enamorado de Neji ... admitirlo" Sakura dijo unirse a la refriega.

"Bien ... me cae bien" Tenten dijo cruzándose de brazos.

"Cuéntanos más" Ino dijo aturdido, queriendo algunos detalles jugosos.

"Bueno ... él es muy lindo y fuerte. Me había enamorado de él desde la Academia pero él siempre fue un idiota pero como los exámenes del chuunin que es mucho mejor", dijo Tenten con estrellas en los ojos. "No sé ... Yo sólo quiero estar cerca de él y desde él se olvidó de esa basura destino y disfruto su compañía aún más" Tenten explicó.

"Awwwww" Ino y Sakura adulado. Finalmente llegaron a Cracker su caparazón.

"Supongo que debo Hinata un gracias" Tenten dijo mientras se reflejó en el partido del contra Neji Hinata.

"Y luego está Hinata y Naruto. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que el supuesto muerto última boca ruidosa hubiera enganchado con la supuesta chica tímida que estaba enamorada de él", dijo Ino.

"Se escondieron su relación de todos" dijo Sakura. "Durante todo ese tiempo siguió molestándome para las fechas que no era más que mentiras" Sakura dijo suspirando.

"No me digas que vas a Naruto ahora?" Ino le preguntó con incredulidad.

"No ... yo soy fiel a mi Sasuke-kun" dijo al instante Sakura.

" _Su_ Sasuke-kun? " Ino le preguntó con una marca.

"Muy bien, chicas bien" Tenten dijo antes de que pudiera escalar y comenzaron a golpear puta mutuamente en el medio de la calle.

"Pero tienes que admitir ... que hacen una linda pareja", dijo Tenten. Hinata y Naruto hacen una pareja muy linda. Naruto fue fuerte y Hinata estaba tranquilo. Eran el uno para el otro, como el Yin y el Yang.

"Lo hacen" Sakura dijo estar de acuerdo con su amiga. " _Senju_ Hinata no tiene una mala anillo a ella "dijo Sakura sonriendo.

" _Senju_ Naruto, jefe del Clan Senju. No es de extrañar Sasuke-kun nunca se llevó bien con él "Sakura dijo riendo.

"Él es la comidilla de la aldea, sino que incluso tiene un club de fans ahora me enteré de que se hizo con el Kazekage y doscientos ninja con un solo jutsu." Tenten dicha sorprendido de que un gennin podría lograr eso. "Derrotó a que bijuu arena y luego fue a ayudar a Hokage-sama contra Orochimaru" Tenten explicó. Ella sólo se reunió Naruto en los exámenes chuunin y era la supuesta última muertos sin ningún talento.

"Todavía no creo que Naruto es de los clanes más poderosos del mundo, el clan Uchiha y el clan Senju" Ino dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. "Está directamente relacionada con tres de los cuatros hokages y ahora su abuela fue nombrada la quinta hokage" Ino explicó. Todavía no podía creer que Naruto pertenecía al clan Senju. Parece que todo lo que gritar acerca de convertirse en Hokage corrió en su sangre después de todo.

"Abuela?" Preguntó Tenten.

"Usted no sabe?" Ino preguntó Tenten y negó con la cabeza "Él es el nieto de Senju Tsunade" Ino explicado y Tenten gritó como una niña del ventilador.

"¿En serio?" Tenten preguntó con estrellas en los ojos.

"Eh ... Sí. ¿Cuál es el problema?" Ino no preguntaban que por qué Tenten iba a reaccionar de tal manera.

Tenten se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza en la vergüenza de esa reacción, ella gritó como una niña del ventilador. "Es sólo que ... Tsunade-sama es mi ídolo. Quiero ser fuerte como ella", dijo Tenten e Ino asintió.

"Tal vez usted puede pedir Naruto para presentarle a su" Sakura explicó.

"Le preguntaré cuando regresen" Tenten respondió feliz de que su modelo a seguir y un ídolo estaba llegando a la aldea de nuevo, y para ser la quinta Hokage, no obstante.

"¿Y llegamos a las aguas termales?" Preguntó Ino. Todo lo que tenían entrenamiento del equipo en la mañana y después de unas horas de compras en un baño se relajarlos.

"Estoy de acuerdo deja ir", dijo Sakura y todos ellos se dirigen hacia los manantiales de agua caliente para un baño relajante. Fue suerte que Jiraiya estaba fuera de la ciudad ... no es que lo haría mirar en ellos.

**# # De Konoha North Gate # #**

Cinco figuras se veían caminar tranquilamente por el bosque arbolado fuera de Konoha. Bueno ... seis cifras si se cuenta el cerdo que se está llevando en los brazos de una de las figuras.

Eran nada menos que Senju Tsunade, Shizune Kato, Jiraiya, Hyuuga Hinata, Naruto Senju y por supuesto el Tonton cerdo. Tenían la misma ropa, excepto que Naruto ahora se muestra con orgullo su nuevo collar. Naruto ya tenía un collar de esmeraldas en la parte superior de su placa pectoral anbu negro. Su collar brillaba y que refleja los rayos del sol que se escaparon a través de los árboles haciendo que brille.

El collar que perteneció a Senju Hashirama era actual es la posesión de Naruto. Se dice que era equivalente a tres montañas de oro. Aunque el collar tenía un valor muy alto que llevaba porque pertenecía a su clan y su abuelo. Era una reliquia de la familia por así decirlo.

Llegaron a las puertas y nos registramos con guardias eternas de la puerta Kotetsu e Izumo.

"Jiraiya, Naruto Senju y Hyuuga Hinata regresar de la misión con éxito Senju Tsunade y Shizune Kato" Jiraiya dijo despertar a los guardias de su sueño.

OINK OINK

"Y el cerdo Tonton" Jiraiya completado.

"Es bueno verte de nuevo Lady Tsunade" Kotetsu dijo. Tsunade no había estado en la hoja de más de quince años.

"Es bueno estar de vuelta, supongo" Tsunade respondió y siguió caminando.

"Creo que estoy en dirección a la torre del Hokage" dijo Tsunade.

"Muy bien hasta luego baa-chan" dijo Naruto y comenzó a caminar cuando Tsunade lo llamó.

"¿A dónde vas?" Preguntó Tsunade.

"Home" Naruto respondió rotundamente.

"No, no lo eres" Tsunade dijo cruzándose de brazos.

"Yo no lo soy?" Naruto preguntó confundido.

"No. Tú vienes a vivir conmigo en el Complejo Senju" dijo Tsunade y Naruto levantó una ceja.

"No era la mitad del Compuesto Senju destruida cuando el Kyuubi atacó?" Naruto preguntó confundido.

" **Mi mal** "Kurama dijo Naruto y sudor bajó por la respuesta casual.

"Sí, pero todo fue reconstruido" alguien contestó. Todos se dieron vuelta para ver Hiruzen caminando hacia ellos fumar su pipa.

"Tsunade-chan es bueno volver a ver" Hiruzen dijo abrazando a su antiguo estudiante, no es que él le diría que era viejo. Él no la había visto o escuchado de ella desde la última vez que estuvo en el pueblo que fue hace más de quince años.

"Tú también sensei" Tsunade respondió y dio un paso atrás agarrándolo por el cuello "Pero tienen mucho que explicar" Tsunade dijo casi gruñendo.

"¿Qué estás hablando?" Hiruzen preguntó confundido. Estaba siendo todo muy bien y ahora estaba mirando dagas con la mirada.

"Usted envió una carta diciéndome que Naruto estaba muerto" Tsunade dijo echando humo.

"No, no lo hice Tsunade. Te equivocas", explicó Hiruzen.

"¿Qué tal si tomamos esto a la oficina" Jiraiya hizo hincapié en que la conversación estaba empezando a ser ruidoso.

Dijo Tsunade "Fino".

**Oficina # # # # Hokage**

"Explique Tsunade-chan" Hiruzen dijo tratando de llegar al final de este.

"Recibí una carta suya con su firma y sello diciendo que Naruto no sobrevivió al ataque", explicó Tsunade y Hiruzen suspiró.

"Nunca te envié una letra. Traté de encontrar e incluso dijo Jiraiya para tratar de obtener una bodega de usted" Hiruzen explicado y Tsunade se burlaba.

"Entonces, ¿cómo explica la carta?" Preguntó Tsunade.

"Fue obviamente falsa. ¿Todavía lo tienes?" Hiruzen preguntó Tsunade y negó con la cabeza. "Sin ella, lo más probable es no encontrar al culpable", suspiró Hiruzen.

"No importa ya" Naruto dijo: "Tengo ella ahora, y eso es lo único que importa", explicó Naruto y Hiruzen sonrieron. Al menos Naruto tiene una familia de nuevo.

"Por cierto Naru-chan no respondiste acerca de vivir conmigo?" Preguntó Tsunade.

"Una condición" dijo Naruto y Tsunade asintió con la cabeza para que él vaya a "Hinata-chan va a vivir con nosotros", dijo Naruto.

"Por supuesto, pero ... nada gracioso hasta que seas mayor" Tsunade destacó y ambos se sonrojó. "Además de que será más fácil para mí para enseñarle si ella está viviendo con nosotros", explicó Tsunade y Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

"Bueno, entonces está decidido. Voy a empacar y luego" dijo Naruto y estaba a punto de irse con Hinata cuando fue interrumpido de nuevo.

"Es una pena que no se puede ir Naruto-kun. Usted es el jefe del clan de los Senju ¿recuerdas?" Hiruzen preguntó y Naruto asintió. "Estoy convocando al consejo y, como tal, debe asistir" Hiruzen explicado y Naruto palidecieron. Él nunca pensó en eso, y de ser un jefe del clan hizo obligatorio asistir a todas las reuniones del consejo.

"Bien ... vamos a terminar con esto" Naruto contestó y se volvió hacia Hinata. "¿Y tú vas a casa y empezar y me reuniré contigo cuando esto termine?" Preguntó Naruto.

"La fuerza también ... Hasta luego" Hinata respondió y picoteado en la mejilla antes de salir.

"ANBU" Hiruzen llamó y un ANBU cayó desde el techo de rodillas frente a él. "Convocar el Consejo" Hiruzen ordenado y el ANBU desapareció.

**# # # # Reunión del Consejo**

Media hora más tarde todos se reunieron en la reunión del consejo. Todos los jefes de clan se había incluido el nuevo jefe del clan Uchiha, Sasuke.

"Nos hemos reunido hoy aquí para que yo pueda presentar formalmente mi sucesor ... otra vez", dijo Hiruzen. "Creo nombre Senju Tsunade como mi sucesor al lugar de Godaime Hokage" Hiruzen declaré y esperé la reacción del Consejo.

"Yo, Aburame Shibi, Jefe del Clan Aburame, apoyar la decisión" Shibi dijo levantándose de su posición y hacer frente a la Hokage.

"Yo, Hyuuga Hiashi, Jefe del Clan Hyuuga, apoyar la decisión", dijo Hiashi.

"Yo, Nara Shikaku, Jefe del Clan Nara, apoyar la decisión", dijo Shikaku.

"Yo, Yamanaka Inoichi, Jefe del Clan Yamanaka, apoyar la decisión", dijo Inoichi.

"Yo, Choza Akimichi, Jefe del Clan Akimichi, apoyar la decisión", dijo Choza.

"Yo, Uchiha Sasuke, jefe del clan Uchiha, apoyar la decisión", dijo Sasuke.

"Yo, Senju Naruto, Jefe del Clan Senju, apoyar la decisión" dijo Naruto dando pulgares en su abuela.

"Yo, Mitokado Homura, asesor personal, apoyo la decisión", dijo Homura.

"Yo, Utatane Koharu, asesor personal, apoyo la decisión", dijo Koharu.

"Yo, Shimura Danzo, asesor personal, rechazo la decisión", dijo Danzo pero le prestó mucha atención a él.

"Yo, Haruno Mebuki, jefe del consejo civil, el apoyo a la decisión", dijo Mebuki. (1)

"Entonces está decidido" el hokage dijo levantándose de su asiento. "Senju Tsunade, usted está aquí por nombrado Godaime Hokage" Hiruzen dijo entregándole el sombrero.

"Gracias sensei" Tsunade dijo poniendo el sombrero en la cabeza.

"Mantenerlo caliente para mí", dijo Naruto y todos, menos Sasuke que era demasiado frío para eso, se echó a reír ante el comentario.

"Les prometo que de ahora en adelante voy a proteger a este pueblo de todos los enemigos, extranjeros o nacionales, que soy Senju Tsunade, Godaime Hokage" Tsunade dije y todo el mundo se inclinó ante el nuevo Hokage.

Todo el mundo salió de la habitación poco después de la proclamación y Naruto Tsunade se volvió hacia el pervertido que había estado escuchando a la reunión sin que nadie lo sepa, excepto Naruto que era un sensor.

"Ero-sennin" dijo Naruto y Jiraiya salió de las sombras "¿Estás ocupado?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Yo estaba pensando en hacer un poco de investigación, pero ¿qué necesitas?" Preguntó Jiraiya.

"Yo estaba pensando en fijar el sello de Gaara hoy, pero voy a necesitar su ayuda, ya que tendremos que reconstruir por completo", dijo Naruto y Jiraiya asintió. Decidió que era mejor para solucionar el sello desde que Shukaku puede ser liberado y destruir las aguas termales.

"Baa-chan podemos obtener una forma de liberación para los hermanos de arena?" Preguntó Naruto y Tsunade se volvió a Hiruzen para que pudieran ponerse al día sobre los acontecimientos. Después de media hora de las explicaciones Tsunade se volvió hacia Naruto.

"Si usted dice que se comportan, no veo mal" Tsunade explicó y firmó los documentos necesarios. "Aquí", dijo Tsunade y le lanzó tres hitaiates Konoha.

"¿Dónde van a hospedar?" Preguntó Naruto y Tsunade reflexionó.

"¿Qué tan bien conoces a este chico Gaara?" Preguntó Tsunade.

"Yo lo considero un hermano ... él pasó por las mismas cosas que hice ... todo el odio a los aldeanos lanzaron contra él" Naruto dijo con tristeza.

"Bueno, entonces ... que traigan a la Compuesto Senju hay espacio más que suficiente para ellos", dijo Tsunade.

"Increíble ... hasta luego", dijo Naruto y abrazó a Tsunade.

"Vamos entonces", dijo Jiraiya y tanto dejó la torre Hokage en dirección al departamento de I & T.

"¿Has decidido el sello?" Preguntó Jiraiya.

"Creo que voy a utilizar el mismo que tengo yo, los ocho trigramas sello" dijo Naruto y Jiraiya asintió. Su sello fue uno de los mejores de la zona, después de todo.

**# # I & T Departamento # #**

Jiraiya y Naruto llegó rápidamente en el departamento de I & T y fácilmente se puso en intermitente los papeles al ANBU custodiando las puertas.

Bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar a los niveles más bajos, donde se encontraban las celdas. Pasaron junto a algunos de ellos hasta llegar a la última donde estaban Gaara y sus hermanos.

"Hey Gaara ... estoy de vuelta" dijo Naruto despierta Temari y Kankuro de su sueño.

"Uzumaki Naruto" Gaara dijo mirando a Naruto.

"Su Senju Naruto ahora ... estoy tomando mi apellido" Naruto y los ojos de Temari se salieron de sus órbitas.

"Usted es un Senju?" Temari preguntó con los ojos abiertos como platos.

"Sí" respondió Naruto y mencionó la ANBU para desbloquear el celular.

"Pero usted tiene el Sharingan" Temari refutada.

"Pertenezco a tanto el Uchiha y el clan Senju pero elegí el nombre Senju" Naruto explica y los ANBU unshackled Gaara "¿Dónde está Baki?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Él ya fue puesto en libertad y regresó a Suna. Decidimos quedarnos con Gaara hasta que fue puesto en libertad" explicó Temari y Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

"Vamos a Gaara, estamos cuidando de que el sello" dijo Naruto y Gaara lo miró fijamente. "¿Qué?" Naruto preguntó retóricamente. "Le prometí que cuidaría de la junta y siempre mantener mis promesas", explicó Naruto y Gaara asintió lentamente.

"¿Dónde estamos hechos esto?" Preguntó Jiraiya.

"En el Compuesto Namikaze. Mi padre tiene una habitación en el sótano completamente lleno de sellos que bloquean todo. Ahí es donde me entrené con el chakra del Kyuubi lo contrario el pueblo haría disturbios cuando sintieron el chakra" Naruto y Jiraiya asintió explicó.

"Namikaze ... no me digas que el Yondaime era tu padre?" Preguntó Kankuro y Naruto asintió confuso.

"Supongo que no escuchaste las noticias ... Te contaré todo más tarde" Naruto explicó tirarlos los hitaiates. Rápidamente se lanzaron los de la Suna de distancia y se colocan los nuevos.

"Felicitaciones ... a partir de saber que está todo gennin de la hoja" Naruto dijo riendo mientras Kankuro gruñó a ser gennin.

**# # # # Namikaze Casa**

Todos ellos llegaron a las puertas de entrada y Naruto birlado su dedo para abrir los sellos. Todos ellos entraron en la casa para encontrar a Hinata corriendo con unos clones de sombra empaque las cosas más importantes.

"Hey Hinata-chan ... quieren algunos clones para ayudar?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Por supuesto" respondió Hinata y Naruto hizo diez clones de sombra. Cada clon agarró una Hinata y la besó antes de ir a trabajar. Jiraiya nunca vio tanta acción en el mismo lugar y empezó a garabatear frenéticamente en su cuaderno.

"De esta manera" el original dijo Naruto y los llevó a todos a la planta baja y en alguna habitación. Abrieron la puerta y todos ellos entraron. Era una gran sala circular, por lo menos 10 metros de ancho. Las paredes estaban cubiertas con los sellos y en el centro de la habitación había un círculo kanji con las más complejas juntas alrededor de él nadie había visto nunca.

"Quédate aquí ... y no interfieren" Naruto dijo con seriedad a Temari y Kankuro que tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza rápidamente. "Gaara ... quite la camisa y se acueste en el centro del círculo", explicó Naruto y Gaara hizo lo que le ordenaban.

"¿Quieres que la nueva junta en cualquier lugar especial?" Preguntó Naruto y Gaara asintió.

"¿Puedo tener en el estómago como tú?" Gaara Naruto asintió y preguntó.

"Ready gaki?" Jiraiya Naruto asintió y preguntó. Naruto puso su mano sobre el estómago de Gaara y canaliza chakra convirtiéndolo en tinta. La tinta surgió de su mano y se extendió a través del estómago de Gaara.

"Hakke no Fuuin Shiki (Ocho Trigramas Seal)" dijo Naruto y todos los kanji comenzó deslizándose en un punto de enfoque. La tinta comenzó a girar en torno a la mano de Naruto y comenzó formando una espiral. Poco después se formó la espiral y restos de los garabatos de tinta formadas alrededor de la espiral de finalizar el sello.

"La parte fácil es hacer" dijo Naruto mientras completaba el nuevo sello. Ahora lo único que tenían que hacer es romper el viejo sello y cambiar Shukaku en el nuevo sello.

"Usted tiene el sello de edad, mientras transfiero Shukaku a la nueva" dijo Naruto y Jiraiya asintió. En el marco Kankuro sólo podía tragar cuando oyó Naruto diciendo que iba a cambiar Shukaku entre las juntas.

" _¿Y si se escapa? "_ pensó Kankuro asustado de su ingenio. " _Naruto ya derrotado una vez que pueda hacerlo de nuevo ... espero "_ pensó Kankuro mientras Naruto estaba preparando para el procedimiento final.

"Esto podría sentir un poco incómodo", dijo Jiraiya y canalizada y una gran cantidad de chakra en su sello de tres elementos destrozando por completo. Chakra del Shukaku instante comenzó burbujeante, pero Jiraiya logró mantener contenía alrededor del cuello de Gaara.

"Hazlo", dijo Jiraiya y Naruto puso una mano en el cuello de Gaara y otro en el estómago y comenzó a transferir el chakra de la nueva junta.

"Fuuin (sello)", dijo Naruto y canaliza todas chakra del Shukaku en el nuevo sello. El procedimiento sólo tomó unos cinco minutos desde que él sólo tenía que cambiar y no finalizado la transferencia chakra cerrando el sello y la transferencia de la clave a Gaara al explicar las obras de la nueva junta.

"Está hecho" dijo Naruto y ambos Kankuro y Temari corrió hacia Gaara que ahora dormía pacíficamente.

"Él es ... dormir", dijo Temari.

"Por supuesto que lo es" dijo Naruto levantando "El sello que tiene es la misma que la mía, y que fue desarrollado por mi padre", explicó Naruto.

"Él no ha dormido desde que nació" Temari dijo acariciando el rostro de su hermano. Parecía tan tranquila en su sueño.

"Gracias" dijo Temari y abrazó a Naruto mientras Kankuro le palmeó la espalda.

"Usted es bienvenido", dijo Naruto. "Llévalo al Compuesto Senju. Mi abuela decía que ustedes son bienvenidos a quedarse allí con nosotros", dijo Naruto y asintió con la cabeza.

"Me voy", dijo Jiraiya y desapareció en un puf de humo.

"Pervertido Damn" Naruto murmuró en voz baja y llevar a todos de la casa. Ha dado a Temari y Kankuro direcciones hacia el Compuesto Senju ya que ahora tenía otro pervertido que buscar.

"Nos vemos más tarde", dijo Naruto y activar su ems y remolinos de distancia.

"Maldita sea ... eso fue increíble", dijo Kankuro.

**# # Monumento de piedra # #**

Kakashi vez estaba ahogando a sí mismo en su pesar por la lápida. Incluso después de que Naruto le había dicho que debía dejar el pasado se pertenecía, parecía que él todavía no podía hacerlo.

Kakashi se perdió en sus pensamientos cuando notó un pequeño remolino aparece a su lado. Al instante supo que era como el remolino era muy distintivo.

"Yo Naruto" dijo Kakashi saludarlo.

"Todavía estás aquí" dijo Naruto mientras se paraba frente al monumento de piedra e hizo una breve oración en honor de las almas difuntas.

"Sí, lo soy" Kakashi simplemente dijo y terminó allí.

"Yo sé lo que pasó desde que me dijiste ... pero ¿es realmente la mejor forma de compasión a ti mismo mucho. Sé que no se arrepiente de estar ahí para ellos, pero tienes que dejar ir" dijo Naruto y Kakashi suspiró.

"Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo", dijo Kakashi. "Entonces, ¿qué te trae por aquí", dijo Kakashi tratar de cambiar el estado de ánimo ya que no todo quiero hablar de ellos.

"Tengo el sello de su ojo sharingan" dijo Naruto y Kakashi levantó una ceja.

"¿En serio?" Kakashi preguntó sorprendido de que Naruto asintió con la cabeza. "Entonces, ¿qué tengo que hacer?" Preguntó Kakashi.

"Nada ... sólo sentarse ya que eres más alto que yo", dijo Naruto y Kakashi rió y se sentó en el suelo.

"¿No necesitas la ayuda de Jiraiya?" Preguntó Kakashi.

"Él es ... ocupado" Naruto respondió al pensar en lo que el pervertido estaba haciendo en ese momento.

" **SHANNARO** "una voz resonó por todo el pueblo, pero parecía que se originan en las aguas termales. Naruto levantó la vista al cielo y alcanzó a ver una mata de pelo blanco de punta volando mientras lloraba lágrimas de anime.

" _Nunca se aprende_ "Naruto pensó suspirando.

"Cierra tus ojos mientras dibujo el sello" dijo Naruto y Kakashi hizo lo que le dijo. Se quitó la hitaiate y mantuvo su ojo sharingan cerrado. Naruto puso dos dedos en la sien izquierda y comenzar fuga del kanji. El sello retorció alrededor de su globo ocular en un patrón espiral sobre su párpado.

"Fuuin (Seal)" dijo Naruto y el sello brilló momentáneamente antes de cortar todo el chakra en el ojo se transforma en un ojo negro lanzamiento que casualmente coincide con la otra.

"¿Cómo se siente al ver el color con los dos ojos?" Naruto preguntó Kakashi frotó suavemente sus ojos para deshacerse de un pequeño picor.

"Funciona", dijo Kakashi con fascinación "El ojo ya no está drenando mi chakra y puedo ver perfectamente" Kakashi dijo poniéndose de pie.

"Bueno ... ahora vamos a tratar de activar el sharingan. Chakra Canal del sello en el párpado izquierdo y debe activar" dijo Naruto.

Kakashi canaliza una pequeña cantidad de chakra para el sello que la desactive y el sharingan estalló a la vida. Naruto trató de golpear a Kakashi muy rápido y de la nada, pero Kakashi pudo predecirlo.

"Bueno ... parece que sharingan funciona correctamente", dijo Naruto y activó su sharingan para analizar la interacción del sello con la red de chakra de Kakashi. Naruto se dio cuenta de que de chakra de Kakashi detrás de sus ojos eran anormalmente grande.

"De chakra del ojo están muy bien desarrollados. Vienen cerca de igualar la mía" dijo Naruto en voz alta.

"No es ninguna sorpresa, el sharingan ha estado activo durante años" Kakashi dijo encogiéndose de hombros, pero Naruto no creía justo que afectaría tanto.

" _Rin sacrificó forzando que la mate_ "Naruto recordaba cuando hablaba de sus compañeros de equipo de Kakashi.

" _Kurama ... ¿crees que es posible para un no-uchiha para despertar el Mangekyou?_ " Naruto le preguntó a su compañero.

" **Es una buena pregunta ... la activación del Mangekyou afecta al cuerpo en su conjunto y para alguien que no es un Uchiha es difícil decir** "Kurama respondió, Naruto se llevó la mano a la barbilla.

"Kakashi-sensei ¿puedes hacerme un favor y canalizar más chakra en el ojo?" Preguntó Naruto y Kakashi se encogió de hombros y fue lo que hizo. Su ojo sharingan comenzó brillando y girando y parecía querer comenzar la fusión de sus comas.

"Un poco más" dijo Naruto y Kakashi canalizado más chakra en sus ojos. Poco a poco el sharingan empezó a girar y las comas comenzó estiramiento y fusionar.

"Justo lo que pensaba", dijo mirando a Naruto Sharingan de Kakashi que se había convertido en un Mangekyou.

"¿Hay algún problema?" Kakashi preguntó un poco asustado de que iba a perder la única cosa que lo conecta a Obito.

"Tienes un Mangekyou" dijo Naruto y Kakashi mandíbula caída. Kakashi se calmó y se dio cuenta de que su percepción con el sharingan había aumentado. Ahora podía ver más lejos y con más detalle.

"¿Cómo es posible?" Kakashi preguntó confundido.

"Bueno, es, obviamente, un media sangre Mangekyou pero es uno, no obstante. Yo no creía que fuera posible para un no-uchiha para despertarla" Naruto explicó y los dos se dirigió hacia un lago cercano para Kakashi podría echar un vistazo a su nuevo ojo .

"Parece que tienes una nueva herramienta" Naruto dijo riéndose a Kakashi que fue separaciones como un pez.

"¿Qué puede hacer?" Kakashi preguntó de repente. Parecía un niño en una subida de azúcar.

"Cada uno tiene Mangekyou posee habilidades ... Sé cómo usar tres de ellos y puedo enseñarles, pero si usted puede utilizar depende de su ojo", explicó Naruto y Kakashi asintió.

"Otra cosa ... estas técnicas requieren mucho más chakra que el estándar sharingan" dijo Naruto y Kakashi asintió. "Además, y esto es muy importante", dijo Naruto con un tono serio.

"Usted ojo pertenecía a un medio de sangre lo que significa el más utilice el Mangekyou más su visión se ve afectada, por lo que debe dejar como último recurso", dijo Naruto y Kakashi asintió haciendo una nota mental sobre las consecuencias de la utilización de su nuevo ojo .

"Puedo empezar a enseñar a usted ahora o ¿Está ocupado?" Preguntó Naruto Kakashi, pero negó con la cabeza a punto de probar su nuevo ojo.

"Vamos a comenzar con Kamui ..."

**# # Sundown - Senju Compuesto # #**

Naruto y Kakashi había pasado el resto de la tarde la práctica de sus ojos. Naruto estaba usando su Mangekyou y constantemente spamming Amaterasu para aumentar aún más su poder al tiempo que reduce el tiempo de lanzamiento. Todo el tiempo él también estaba enseñando Kakashi cómo utilizar los poderes.

De todos los tres poderes que Naruto tenía, Kakashi sólo logró aprender Kamui de Naruto y que fue sólo parcialmente. Kakashi podría activar su Kamui para enviar objetos a su propia dimensión, pero no pudo enviar a su propio cuerpo.

Naruto rápidamente la teoría de que él necesitaba dos ojos ser capaz de desmaterializar su cuerpo. Naruto Kakashi explica que usó su ojo izquierdo para Kamuis largo alcance mientras utiliza su ojo derecho para hacer el mismo intangible y Kamuis de corto alcance. Con base en estos hechos parecía que Kakashi había recibido la vista de largo alcance.

Al final, no importaba, Kakashi había aún recibido un don muy poderoso, pero éste estaba destinado sólo para matar. Kakashi podía transportar objetos en su dimensión pero de alguna manera no podía traerlos de vuelta. Todo lo que fue transportado a su dimensión quedaría allí por toda la eternidad. (2)

Naruto canaliza los restos de su chakra y usó su Kamui para ir hacia el Compuesto Senju. Al pasar medio día Amaterasus spam tiende a agotarte. Al menos consiguió su control usando mejor las llamas negras.

Naruto llegó cerca de la puerta del complejo y allí se quedó asombrado de la magnitud del lugar. El compuesto maldita parecía no terminar nunca, nunca pensó que los compuestos eran así de grande. Claro que los había visto en el exterior pero de pie dentro de una cosas muy puestas en perspectiva.

"Oh, Naruto-kun" dijo Shizune mientras observaba Naruto llegó y fue a saludarlo.

"Este lugar es enorme", dijo Naruto y Shizune rió ante su reacción infantil.

"Sí, lo es. Cuando el pueblo fue fundado el Clan Senju estaba en su mejor momento y tenía muchos miembros" Shizune dijo "Este compuesto tiene casi 100 habitaciones como baños, almacenes y campos de entrenamiento", explicó Shizune y los ojos de Naruto se ampliaron.

" _Un centenar de habitaciones ... es más grande que el Uchiha y Hyuuga Compuesto_ "Naruto pensó observando los edificios de alrededor.

"Vamos", dijo Shizune señalando que la siguiera "Vamos a estar todos alojados en la casa principal, que es suficiente para todos nosotros de gran ... Te llevaré de gira", dijo Shizune y Naruto siguió.

Naruto Shizune siguió e hizo un rápido recorrido por la casa principal. Era una casa sencilla y tradicional de madera, tenía dos plantas y un sótano. La casa principal tiene diez habitaciones, cuatros baños y una gran biblioteca.

"Biblioteca ... Estoy echarle un vistazo Nos vemos más tarde" dijo Naruto desdibujando lejos de Shizune y dirigirse a la biblioteca. Shizune se rió de él cuando vio correr hacia la biblioteca.

La biblioteca era muy grande y estaba lleno de pergaminos. Naruto estaba casi babeando ante la posibilidad de ser capaz de aprender tantas jutsus.

"Naru-kun" dijo Hinata y Naruto se dio la vuelta para ver a su hermosa novia en la entrada de la biblioteca.

"¿Puede usted creer la cantidad de jutsus son aquí" dijo Naruto con Hinata quien rió ante su reacción. Siempre fue un lechón para aprender nueva jutsu para que pudiera volar cosas.

"Por la forma en que te destruya el puente espacial en la casa?" Preguntó Naruto. Sus clones no sabían nada al respecto y Naruto se preguntaba si Hinata había destruido el sello en su casa que le permitió caminar en el compuesto Namikaze.

"Yo no, no te preocupes", respondió Hinata.

"Puente espacial?" una nueva voz y preguntó Naruto se dio la vuelta para ver Tsunade camina hacia ellos.

"Sí ... es como un portal de algún tipo que he creado y que permite que, una vez activado, simplemente caminar a través del portal y terminan en el destino." Naruto explicó "En mi caso he creado uno que me permitió ir de mi casa a la casa Namikaze y la espalda al caminar a través del portal" dijo Naruto y Tsunade zumbaba en sus pensamientos.

"¿Puede alguien usar?" Preguntó Tsunade. Ella ya estaba pensando en las aplicaciones de estos dispositivos útiles.

"Fue la forma adecuada para mi y de Hinata sangre, pero se puede hacer para cualquier persona. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Porque tal vez usted podría colocar uno que conecta la Compuesto Senju a la torre Hokage, así que no tengo que andar todo el camino" Tsunade explicó "No tengo exactamente las técnicas de espacio-tiempo como tú" Tsunade dijo burlándose de la otra rubia.

"Por supuesto baa-chan ... yo lo haré mañana", dijo Naruto y Tsunade dejó junto a Hinata dejando Naruto ahogarse en Jutsus pergaminos.

**# # 30 Minutos más tarde # #**

Naruto había pasado media hora desnatado a través de los rollos tratando de aprender algo nuevo. Después de todo ese tiempo él vino de la biblioteca con el ceño fruncido todo el clan Senju y murmurando insultos contra ellos.

Él en la biblioteca entera que sólo podía encontrar jutsus relacionados con la tierra y el agua jutsus. En casi un siglo jutsus no encontró ningún fuego o los rayos. Él suspiró y salió de la biblioteca y se fue a explorar el resto de la casa.

"Naru-chan" Naruto Tsunade oyó llamando "Vamos a la cocina para la cena" Naruto estaba contento, nunca había nadie que lo llamaba para la cena excepto Hinata. Naruto corrió por los pasillos con su Kamui fases a través de las paredes para que pudiera llegar a ella rápidamente.

Naruto llegó a la cocina y vio que todos localiza y esperándolo. Hubo Shizune, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Hinata y por supuesto los hermanos de arena. Caminó tranquilamente hacia la mesa y se sentó a comer. Fue finalmente en casa ... con su familia.

¿Te gusta? R & R

En este capítulo se marca el final del arco recuperación Tsunade y fue sobre todo por lo que podría limpiar los cabos sueltos. En este capítulo se tomó más tiempo de lo habitual para estos contenidos pequeñas sobre todo porque me atraparon leyendo un cuento que encontré.

" **Second Chances: Azure Blue Moon reescrito "** por **Starian NightZz**

Viajar en el tiempo la historia AU con maridaje. Es una historia increíble que debe leer. No voy a poner el resumen que se pueden encontrar ustedes mismos.

(1): Mebuki es la madre de Sakura. Estoy usando su verdadero nombre y voy a volver en los capítulos anteriores para cambiar el nombre que he usado. Se supone que tiene pelo amarillento, pero aquí ella tiene rosada como Sakura.

(2): Sé que Kakashi puede deformar a sí mismo dentro y fuera de su dimensión, pero aquí sólo puede enviarlos allí y no traerlos de vuelta.


	31. Chapter 31

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: NO POSEE Naruto, Hinata HACE.

**darthrevan:** No habrá guerra, pero shippuden habrá mayoría AU debido a los cambios que he hecho en todo part1.

**StrageKing:** Kakashi Naruto sí enseñó algunas técnicas de rayos y el Raikiri. Naruto le enseñó el Kirin jutsu Kakashi pero es incapaz de usar por lo que creo que es apropiado para Naruto para enseñarle cómo usar el Mangekyou.

**gumundertable:** Voy a considerar la idea, pero el Susanoo sólo se mostrará durante part2. Como he dicho en el capítulo anterior, la única cosa que me decidí por su Susanoo es el color, que es luz de plata.

**DinoConV:** No sé si yo le voy a dar la Kotoamatsukami pero estoy agregando otro poder a su Mangekyou durante este arco.

**Capítulo 31 - El Señor del Fuego**

**# # Valle del Fin # #**

El valle del fin. El lugar del enfrentamiento final entre los Senju Hashirama y Madara Uchiha, el lugar donde murió y Hashirama Madara emergió victorioso. O eso es lo que todos piensan. El valle se mantuvo prácticamente intacta desde la lucha a excepción de la adición de dos estatuas gigantescas.

Representan los dos combatientes, cuyo poder podría traer cualquier país de rodillas. Simbolizan y honrar esas dos figuras legendarias que dejaron su huella en la historia. Las estatuas de Madara Uchiha y Senju Hashirama cada uno haciendo el sello de batalla como si hasta el día de hoy todavía estaban luchando entre sí.

En la parte superior de la cabeza de Madara Uchiha encontramos a alguien sentado allí. El viento se llevó la capa que permite a todos a ver la ropa. Llevaba un top de manga larga negro que también cubría el cuello y la barbilla, un par de guantes negros y un par de pantalones de color oscuro. En la cintura llevaba un cinturón negro grueso con armaduras similares a las placas de metal que se le atribuye. También llevaba esmalte azul en los dedos de manos y pies. Pero de todo eso, la característica más distintiva que tenía era una extraña máscara que llevaba. La máscara era fuerte color naranja y tenía un diseño en espiral con un solo agujero para el ojo derecho.

La capa en sí era un manto negro de alto color con nubes rojas adornan. La capa más o menos dijo que esta persona pertenecía al grupo de mercenarios conocida como Akatsuki que, de acuerdo con Jiraiya, donde la búsqueda de la bijuu.

La figura parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos como el que podía ver, estaba mirando en el vacío del cielo como si tratara de encontrar el sentido de la vida.

**(FLASHBACK)**

_La misma cifra fue visto caminando por una cueva en algún lugar desconocido. La figura se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de otros dos personajes le acercan. La primera de ellas tenía el pelo de punta naranja con múltiples piercings de metal en su nariz, las orejas y labio inferior, pero lo que destacaba eran sus ojos, ojos de plata con círculos concéntricos alrededor de la pupila. Llevaba el mismo manto negro con nubes rojas._

_La otra figura era definitivamente femenina. Tenía el cabello azul, ojos de color ámbar, sombra de ojos lavanda y un piercing labret. En el pelo que tenía una flor de papel atado a ella. Ella también llevaba la misma capa que la otra figura._

" _Tenemos que hablar ... Madara "la figura de pelo de punta naranja dijo mirando muy de cerca la figura con la máscara naranja._

" _Por supuesto Pein ... Tobi es un buen chico ", dijo Tobi en un tono de voz casi infantil de alta._

" _Basta de jugar "Pein dijo con voz grave haciendo Tobi instante caer sus cosas de niño y tomó una postura completamente diferente. "Tenemos información de que ... se olvida de decirnos" Pein explicó._

" _¿Y qué es? " Tobi pidió pero ahora es la voz era más profunda y seria._

" _Kisame e Itachi fueron a explorar el Jinchuuriki Kyuubi y escucharon las noticias más interesantes "Pein dijo enigmáticamente._

" _No juegues conmigo y llegar al punto ", dijo Tobi. Él no quería hacer frente a Pein en estos momentos._

" _Para empezar, el Kyuubi dice ser el nieto de Uchiha Madara "dijo Pein y los ojos de Tobi se amplió" su nieto, para ser exactos "Pein dijo mirando a Tobi directamente en los ojos esperando su respuesta._

" _Y ¿qué pruebas tiene él de que "Tobi preguntó tratando de ganar tiempo mientras su mente estaba corriendo una milla por segundo tratando de averiguar exactamente lo que estaba pasando._

" _El hecho de que sea un usuario sharingan incontables parece ayudar ", dijo Pein con voz monótona._

" _Qué interesante ... si ese mocoso tiene un sharingan que sólo podía significar que se trataba de Minato como la familia de Kushina está muy bien documentado "musitó Tobi en el pensamiento" Eso explicaría por qué en ese entonces él sabía que yo no era Madara "Tobi concluir en completar una descarga. Incluso durante su pelea de hace catorce años nunca se sintió o vio sharingan de Minato._

" _Eso significa que soy responsable de la muerte de su único hijo "Tobi inconscientemente tragó saliva. Esperaba que Madara no estaba muy apegado a Minato de lo contrario sería dibujar el extremo corto del palillo. "Esto va a requerir de algunos ajustes", pensó Tobi._

" _Atención a explicar? " Pein estresado filtrar un poco de instinto asesino para impulsar aún más su punto._

" _Esto no es asunto tuyo "Tobi respondió rotundamente._

" _Madara "Pein destacó" Tiene un Mangekyou y casi matado a Kisame e Itachi, pero se las arreglaron para escapar "Pein explicó._

" _Todo iba tan bien ", pensó Tobi suspirando para sí mismo" y el palo de golf tiene un Mangekyou y era lo suficientemente fuerte como para Itachi lejos ... Se lo merece "Tobi pensó riéndose._

" _Ya veo ", dijo Tobi todavía pensando en todo. Si Madara le había hablado de su nieto iba a ser capaz de moldear en su arma, incluso mejor que su nieto era el Jinchuuriki del bijuu más fuerte. "¿Algo más?" Preguntó Tobi._

" _Sí ... parece que tiene la misma capacidad de intangibilidad como "Pein pedirá y Tobi se sorprendió una vez más. El mocoso pudo usar Kamui. Esto sería un gran retroceso en cualquier momento desde el miembro de Akatsuki parece que puede deformar con seguridad._

" _Eso le hará muy difícil de capturar "Tobi dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. Debería haberse quedado en la cama como un buen chico._

" _Quiero respuestas Madara "Pein dijo con la voz un poco más fuerte._

" _No respondo a usted ... usted trabaja para mí, que haría bien en recordar "Tobi dijo con una sonrisa y su sharingan resplandeciente" Pero voy a llegar al final de este "Tobi dijo y se arremolinaba dejando un humeante Pein y la mujer estoica en el encuentro._

" _No me gusta esto ", dijo la mujer rompiendo su rostro estoico con uno de sospecha. "¿Qué pruebas tenemos de que él es incluso Madara?" -preguntó la mujer._

" _Todo lo que coincide con Konan ... su poder, su conocimiento y su nieto lleva la capacidad sharingan misma "Pein dice, pero eso no parecía aliviar las dudas y preocupaciones de Konan._

" _Olvidemos esto por ahora ... vamos a centrarnos en nuestro trabajo actual y los preparativos para la caza del bijuu "Pein dicho y ambos salieron de la cueva._

**(FLASHBACK FINAL)**

Tobi fue eliminado de sus pensamientos cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba. Aunque él sabía muy bien que se acercaba él no bajó la guardia. Un dicho popular vino a la mente " _No hay honor entre ladrones "_ . El hecho de que la figura que se aproximaba era su subordinado y pertenecía al grupo Akatsuki no significa que debe ser de confianza.

La cifra era un hombre alto, bronceado, musculoso. Llevaba una capucha blanca y una máscara de negro, con los ojos es la única parte visible de su rostro. Por debajo, la boca se cosidas en los bordes y tenía el pelo largo y castaño oscuro. Sus ojos tenían una coloración inusual: iris verdes, sin pupilas y la esclerótica de color rojo. Su ropa incluido el manto Akatsuki tradicional y el protector de la frente de su pueblo natal con un rasguño en el centro que simboliza que él ya no era leal a él. También llevaba oscura esmalte de uñas de color rojo y su anillo de Akatsuki verde oscuro con el kanji para el norte se colocó en el dedo medio izquierdo. Todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto con varios puntos de sutura y predominantemente parecía estar cosidas. Fue Kakuzu, un S-Rank ninja renegado de Takigakure como muestra de su hitaiate rayado.

"¿Está todo listo? ¿Tiene los sacrificios?" Preguntó Tobi.

"Sí ... que están listos para el líder para llevar a cabo la técnica de" Kakuzu explicó sentado al lado de Tobi en el acantilado. "¿Cómo sabes que va a etiquetar a lo largo de la misión?"Preguntó Kakuzu.

"Olvidas que Zetsu tiene espías por todas partes ... su red de espionaje pone aún Jiraiya para avergonzar" Tobi explicó con una sonrisa. Zetsu era un miembro de la Akatsuki, pero él no era el tipo de lucha y era más la recolección de inteligencia uno.

"Fair enough" Kakuzu dijo estar de acuerdo con Tobi.

"¿Te acuerdas de su objetivo principal?" Tobi preguntó: "El fracaso no es una opción ... es crucial para mis planes" Tobi señaló.

"No sé por qué lo necesita, pero quién soy yo para cuestionar eso. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?" Kakuzu retóricamente preguntó: "Pero ... ¿cómo puedes estar seguro de que va a ir junto con él?" Preguntó Kakuzu. No es como si su objetivo es difícil de lograr, pero era muy difícil.

"Hay una razón por la que el orgullo es un pecado ... con el incentivo adecuado hace que la gente maleable" Tobi crípticamente dijo mirando los cielos.

"¿Y el segundo objetivo?" Preguntó Kakuzu.

"Los fondos siempre son buenos para el Akatsuki y su chakra también se beneficiarían nuestros planes como una copia de seguridad", explica Tobi "significa ... no dejan tampoco" Tobi dijo escape instinto asesino.

"Yo nunca he fallado una misión", dijo Kakuzu con voz fuerte y firme.

"Voy a estar viendo", dijo Tobi remolino de distancia.

"Vamos a obtener el show en la carretera", dijo Kakuzu levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia el medio del país del fuego.

**# # Konoha - Senju Compuesto - 12 horas antes # #**

Era un hermoso día en Konoha, era cálido y soleado todo. El sol estaba saliendo shinning en Konoha como los comerciantes abrían sus tiendas para la puesta en marcha de un nuevo día. Unos rayos de sol atravesaron la barrera de la aldea y comenzaron a despertar a la gente dentro de las casas. Este fue el desafortunado caso de Naruto.

La habitación estaba a oscuras y algunas vigas de pasar a través de la ventana y lo golpeó justo en los ojos le despiertan de su sueño. Soltó un pequeño bostezo y trató de cambiar de puesto en la cama, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía moverse. Bajó la mirada y sonrió a su princesa se acurrucó a su lado con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

Una de las cosas que más disfrutamos fue despertando con Hinata a su lado. Sentir su calor contra su cuerpo, acariciando su pelo suave. No habían tenido mucho tiempo solo en las dos últimas semanas con su perverso de un padrino dando vueltas. Mientras él estaba acariciando su cabello comenzó a agitarse y un poco abrió los ojos.

Se dio cuenta de que Naruto la miraba con una sonrisa cálida. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa justo antes de cerrar los ojos y puso su cabeza en su pecho, soltando un suspiro de felicidad y alegría. Permanecieron allí durante unos minutos disfrutando de la calidez de la otra, a la vez feliz se tenían el uno al otro en sus vidas.

"¿Qué le parece nuestra nueva habitación?" Naruto le preguntó en voz baja todavía pasándose las manos por el pelo. Se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que su pelo era un desastre de dormir que todavía se veía hermosa con él, tal vez incluso más.

La habitación en sí no era demasiado grande, pero era suficiente para una pareja. La cama era obviamente para dos personas, que tenían una mesita de noche en cada lado. Un armario estaba incrustada en la pared de madera con el espacio suficiente para toda su ropa. Su habitación también tenía un baño privado y una pequeña sala se decidió utilizar para rollos y armas.

"Creo que está bien ... la almohada sigue siendo el mismo, aunque" Hinata dijo riendo y Naruto se rió entre dientes. La almohada, en este caso sería o el pecho o en el hombro, ya Hinata generalmente se despertaba con la cabeza apoyada en una de ellas.

"Usted sabe que tenemos que levantar" Naruto dijo con tristeza.

"Yo no quiero ... cinco minutos más" Hinata lindamente puchero dibujar círculos en su pecho tratando de perseguido a dormir y abrazar un poco más.

"¿Qué tal me sale un clon de sombra que nos traen el desayuno a la cama?" Preguntó Naruto y Hinata asintió rápidamente. Estaba a punto de contestar cuando Naruto puso un dedo en sus labios suaves "Desayuno por un beso" dijo Naruto y Hinata rápidamente respondió dándole un beso apasionado.

"Eso va a hacer" Naruto dijo riéndose e hizo un clon de sombra para preparar el desayuno para que pudieran comer juntos. Ni siquiera cinco minutos más tarde el clon de Naruto apareció en la habitación con una bandeja llena de jugo, pan y algo de fruta.

Naruto se sentó y colocó fácilmente Hinata entre en las piernas con la espalda contra su pecho. Felizmente se comió el desayuno, ya que no tienen las preocupaciones no tienen nada previsto para hoy y, como tales, pueden disfrutar del día o tal vez conseguir una misión.

"Así que quiere hacer que quieres hacer hoy?" Preguntó Naruto mientras que se corra un poco de mantequilla en el pan y empezar a comer.

"No se sabe muy bien ... ¿quieres conseguir una misión o algo así?" Hinata preguntó mientras tomaba un poco de jugo de naranja.

Naruto reflexionó conseguir una misión, pero luego recordó que ambos eran chunnins y, como tal, su sensei Kurenai no serían más. "Los dos somos chunnins lo Kurenai ya no es nuestro sensei" explicó Naruto y Hinata se dio cuenta de que lo que Naruto dijo era verdad. Inmediatamente después de los exámenes chunnins y promociones que ambos salieron en una misión por lo que no se dieron cuenta de que el equipo de 8 ya no existía.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Hinata preguntó, y Naruto se encogió de hombros.

"¿Qué tal si pasar por la oficina de baa-chan para averiguar", dijo Naruto y miró hacia el reloj de la mesilla de noche "Son más de las diez lo baa-chan debería estar ya en su oficina ... maldita sea, realmente dormido" Naruto dijo riendo. No estaban acostumbrados a dormir en como lo habían hecho antes de las reuniones del equipo.

"No me importa" respondió Hinata inocentemente.

"Apuesto a que no" Naruto trató de decir con una cara seria, pero se echó a reír, no obstante. Terminaron el desayuno y Naruto hizo otro clon de sombra para tomar las cosas a la cocina, mientras que todo el camino murmurando algo acerca de los originales afortunados.

"Vamos a llegar hasta" dijo Naruto y estaba a punto de levantarse cuando Hinata cambió su peso y terminó encima de él, sujetándolo a la cama.

"Nosotros no vamos a ninguna parte" Hinata dijo riendo como un loco que hizo pobre Naruto escalofrío. "¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?" Hinata bromeó.

Naruto sonrió ante sus ojos brillaron con su ems y activar su Kamui. Él eliminado derecha a través de la cama y volvió a aparecer en el centro de la habitación con una sonrisa.

"Eso no es justo" Hinata dijo lanzándole una almohada que gradualmente por medio de él, así lo Hinata puchero.

"Todo se vale en el amor y la guerra" dijo Naruto con prudencia y Hinata lo miró fijamente. Ella suspiró y se levantó de la cama. Ambos se vistieron y salieron de la dirección a la oficina del Hokage Compuesto Senju. Necesitaban encontrar su estado a partir de ahora.

**Oficina # # # # Hokage**

Naruto y Hinata se abrieron paso hacia la Torre Hokage y sube las escaleras. Llegaron a la entrada de la oficina para ver Shizune por el escritorio.

"Shizune-nee-chan, eres la secretaria de baa-chan ahora?" Naruto preguntó y ella asintió con la cabeza pasando por papeles "Pobre de ti" Naruto dijo riendo.

"Es baa-chan ocupado?" Preguntó Naruto.

"No. .. usted puede seguir adelante", dijo Shizune estampación otro papel y colocarlo en una pila cerca.

Naruto y Hinata se acercó a la puerta y entró a ver a Tsunade enterrado en trámites con Hiruzen cerca fumando su pipa sin un cuidado en el mundo. Parecía Hiruzen dejó los papeles se acumulan cuando preguntó Jiraiya ir búsqueda de Tsunade. Hiruzen hubiera gustado leer su libro Icha Icha, pero puede ser peligroso con Tsunade cerca.

"Mañana baa-chan, viejo" Naruto dijo saludando a su abuela y el viejo Hokage. Tsunade levantó la vista de todo el papeleo sin aviso Naruto y Hinata de pie delante de ella.

"Hey Naru-chan, Hinata" dijo Tsunade y Naruto suspiró. No pudo conseguir su abuela de llamarlo así. Por otro lado Naruto llamó a su significado baa-chan iba a ser viejo, que no le gustaba, así que fue un ojo por ojo.

"¿Qué te trae a mi pesadilla?" Tsunade y Naruto preguntó reflexionó hablarle de clones de sombra, pero decidió mantenerlo durante más adelante como una carta de triunfo.

" _Estoy mal "_ pensó Naruto riendo misteriosamente a sí mismo.

"En realidad nos estamos preguntando lo que nos pasa a nosotros ya que somos dos chunnins y que actualmente no tienen un equipo", dijo Naruto y Tsunade dejó su trabajo. Se llevó la mano a la barbilla sumida en sus pensamientos.

"Para empezar Aburame Shino no obtener un ascenso a chunnin y, como tal, fue colocado en el equipo 10 de Yamanaka Ino y Chouji Akimichi bajo Sarutobi Asuma" Tsunade explicó antes de coger otro trabajo "Sobre el Equipo 7 bajo Hatake Kakashi ... ellos estará en espera hasta que encontremos una gennin para completar la célula. En la media Sasuke Uchiha tiempo seguirá siendo parte de dicho equipo, cuando no en los asuntos de Chunnin "dijo Tsunade asintió y ambos. Equipo 9 (Equipo de Gai) no obtener un ascenso para que pudieran continuar en la misión estándar como el nuevo Team 10.

"Eso significa que nuestro viejo equipo está permanentemente incapacitado" Hinata dijo: "¿Qué pasa con Kurenai-sensei?" Preguntó Hinata.

"Ella va a regresar a su vida normal, como jounin hasta que ella decide tomar otro equipo gennin" Tsunade explicó y Hinata asintió. Sin un equipo gennin Kurenai sería probablemente más tiempo lejos de la aldea.

"¿Qué pasa con nosotros?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Estaba llegando a eso" Tsunade comenzó "Ambos lo más probable es estar emparejado con otro chunnin o jounin para misiones hasta que nos encontramos con un equipo estable, en su caso", explicó Tsunade y ambos asintieron.

"¿Qué pasa con Gaara y sus hermanos?" Preguntó Naruto y Tsunade tiene una marca de verificación de todas las preguntas que le impide hacer su trabajo y disfrutando de su amor.

"Ellos son el equipo 11 bajo Anko Mitarashi ya Temari se basa en el abanico y Kankuro en su marioneta y venenos", explicó Tsunade.

" _Sólo espero que no se convierta Gaara de nuevo a su estado de locura ... Me siento un poco mal por ellos ... tal vez matarlos habrían sido más misericordioso "_ pensó Naruto temblando en sus encuentros anteriores con la dama serpiente loca.

"¿Quieres tomar una misión mientras estamos aquí?" Naruto se volvió y preguntó Hinata.

"No tenemos nada planeado puede ser que también" respondió Hinata y Naruto acordado bombeo de su puño en el aire.

"La misión es ... baa-chan tiene usted cualquier misión por nosotros?" Preguntó Naruto y Tsunade sacudió la cabeza en señal de derrota. Fue enterrado en papeleo y todavía tenía que decidir sobre los equipos más nuevos.

" _Supongo que me limitaré a recoger los nuevos chunnins y colocarlos juntos_ "pensó Tsunade antes de cambiar los papeles sacando las promociones más recientes.

"Shizune" Tsunade llamó.

"Sí Tsunade-sama?" Shizune pidió entrar en la oficina.

"Tráeme Nara Shikamaru y Sasuke Uchiha" dijo Tsunade y Shizune dejó de convocar tanto shinobi a su oficina.

"¿Qué se necesita para los dos?" Naruto preguntó pero él ya tenía la sospecha.

"Ellos serán sus compañeros de equipo para la próxima misión" Tsunade y Naruto suspiró. Hiruzen se encogió un poco, porque sabía la historia por detrás de los dos.

"Espero que Sasuke no da muchos problemas" Naruto murmuró en voz baja.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Tsunade le preguntó mientras ella no oyó Naruto.

"Es sólo que Sasuke y yo no nos llevamos" Naruto dijo simplemente.

"Ohhh ... mi pequeño Naru-chan está actuando como un Senju ... Ya odia a los Uchiha" Tsunade dijo acabando con una lágrima falsa. Hiruzen y Hinata rió y Naruto negó con la cabeza ante las payasadas de su abuela.

"Por cierto ... los dos están en la más reciente edición del Libro Bingo" Hiruzen le dijo el libro de lanzar.

"¿En serio?" Naruto retóricamente preguntó abriendo el libro "Déjame adivinar ... Iwa" dijo Naruto y Hiruzen tristemente asintió.

"Felicidades ... ambos tienen objetivos en la cabeza ahora", dijo Tsunade con sarcasmo evidente en su voz.

"Páginas 112 y 113", dijo Hiruzen y Naruto rápidamente encontraron su registro.

**Nombre** : Senju Naruto

**Edad :** 14

_**Alias**__ :_ Konoha no Raijin (de Konoha Dios del Trueno)

**Estado** : Elite Chuunin

**Afiliación Village :** Konoha no Sato (Hidden Leaf Village)

**Rango** : S

**Bloodline** : Sharingan

_**Conocido**_** afinidades elementales** : viento, fuego, rayos

**Armas** : gunbai de Uchiha Madara. Es un amplio abanico con tres tomoes rojos en cada lado, sino que tiene un mango largo con vendas alrededor de la base. La parte principal del arma es de color marrón claro con los bordes siendo negro.

**Habilidades :**

**Taijutsu :** Jounin / Kage Nivel

**Ninjutsu :** Kage Nivel

**Fuuinjutsu :** Seal Master

**Genjutsu :** Chuunin / Jounin Nivel

**Convocatoria de licitación :** Fox, Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi no Yoko

**Otras habilidades conocidas :** Senju Naruto fue visto realizando tanto el Rasengan (A-rank) y Hirashin no Jutsu (S-Rank), las técnicas creadas por Yondaime Hokage. También tiene la capacidad de transformar su chakra en las cadenas de oro lo suficientemente fuertes para sostener Shukaku en su lugar.

**Descripción física:** se sitúa en cinco pies y siete pulgadas de largo con media espalda pelo rubio de punta, que cubre parcialmente el ojo derecho, y los ojos azules profundos con tres marcas de bigotes en cada mejilla. Por lo general, lleva pantalones de color naranja y oscuro sandalias azules de combate. También lleva la piel camisa negra ajustada con la placa de pecho anbu sobre él.

**Relaciones conocidos:**

**Uchiha Madara** : abuelo paterno **Estado** : Fallecido

**Namikaze Minato** : padre **Status** : Fallecido

**Senju Kushina** : madre **Status** : Fallecido

**Senju Tsunade** : abuela materna **Status** : Godaime Hokage

**Hyuuga Hinata:** rumoreada novia **Estado:** Chuunin, ver página siguiente

**Bondades:**

**Iwa:** Querido Alive 50 millones ryo

**Suna y Oto:** Wanted Dead or Alive de 10 millones de ryo

**Acercamiento con la precaución extrema**

"Maldita sea ... ellos están bien informados", dijo Naruto después de leer su página. "Aunque me gusta mi alias. Konoha no Raijin tiene un bonito anillo a ella" Naruto dijo riendo entre dientes y le entregó el libro a Hinata.

"Te das cuenta de que acabas de hacer enemigos de tres pueblos", dijo Tsunade con una voz grave.

"Lo sé ... pero me pregunto por qué Iwa quiere que yo viva" Naruto pensó en voz alta.

"Probablemente para que puedan piel que" Hiruzen dijo riendo haciendo resplandor Naruto al anciano.

"¿Y tú qué Hina-chan?" Preguntó Naruto y Hinata levantó la vista del libro y se lo mostró.

**Nombre** : Hyuuga Hinata

**Edad :** 14

_**Alias**__ :_ Shi no Megami (diosa de la muerte)

**Estado** : Chuunin

**Afiliación Village :** Konoha no Sato (Hidden Leaf Village)

**Rango** : A

**Bloodline** : Byakugan

_**Conocido**_** afinidades elementales** : viento, agua

**Armas** : cuchillos de trinchera Gemelas

**Habilidades :**

**Taijutsu :** Nivel Kage, técnica desconocida que mata al enemigo con un solo toque

**Ninjutsu :** Jounin Nivel, muy hábil en la manipulación del agua

**Fuuinjutsu :** Desconocido

**Genjutsu :** Desconocido

**Convocatoria de licitación :** Desconocido

**Otras habilidades conocidas :** se sabe que es capaz de desactivar jinchuuriki con alguna técnica de sellado. Utiliza armas recubiertas con venenos mortales.

**Descripción física:** se sitúa en cinco pies y cuatro pulgadas con hime-cut estilo de pelo de color azul oscuro y los ojos Byakugan. Lleva una capucha chaqueta de color crema con la piel alrededor de las mangas y la cintura, con pantalones azul marino.

**Relaciones conocidos:**

**Hyuuga Hana** : madre **Status** : Fallecido

**Hyuuga Hiashi** : padre **Status** : Jounin, Hyuuga Clan Head

**Hyuuga Hanabi** : hermana menor **Status** : Academy Student

**Senju Naruto:** rumoreado novio **Estado:** Chuunin Elite, ver la página anterior

**Bondades:**

**Suna y Oto:** Wanted Dead or Alive 5 millones ryo

**No se acerque si por debajo del nivel alto jounin**

**No se involucre en taijutsu.**

"Me gusta mi alias mejor" Hinata felizmente dijo entregándole el libro de Naruto.

"Shi no Megami uhm" Naruto dijo, y abrazó a Hinata. "Supongo que no puedo llamarte princesa más" Naruto susurró y la besó.

* Tos * Tsunade fingir una tos y se aclaró la garganta para separar a la pareja antes de que esto podría escalar.

"Sí ... usted tiene que tener mucho cuidado con los cazadores de recompensas a partir de ahora", dijo Tsunade "Incluso la recompensa más baja de 5 millones ryo es suficiente para atraer a una gran cantidad de atención" Tsunade explicó.

"Sí, pero estoy Clasificado como nivel ninja Kage y Hinata como jounin elite uno. No vamos a bajar fácil" dijo Naruto y Tsunade negó con la cabeza.

"Idiota ... no dejes que la fama se le subiera a la cabeza", dijo Tsunade y Naruto movió las manos en señal de derrota que no quería ser golpeado.

* Toc toc *

"Entra", dijo Tsunade cambiando su atención a la puerta. La puerta se abrió y entró el Sasuke Uchiha melancólico y el culo perezoso Nara Shikamaru. Ambos estaban usando el chaleco antibalas chuunin y pantalón negro anbu.

"Usted llamó Hokage-sama" Shikamaru dijo bostezando. Se supone que es un día tranquilo para Shikamaru pero el Hokage tenía otros planes para él.

"Sí, tengo una misión para los cuatro de ustedes" Tsunade dijo: "Va a ser un B-rank quizá una de rango en función de la oposición" Tsunade explicó y todos asintieron.

"Naru-chan, que será el líder del equipo ya que mantiene un rango más alto", explicó Tsunade.

"NNOOOOO ... no me llames así en público" Naruto se declaró e incluso el todopoderoso Sasuke rió. "Ya ves ... incluso se hizo el melancólico emo rey risa" Naruto dijo mirando a su abuela.

"Usted tiene un problema _Naru-chan_ ? " Sasuke dijo en tono de broma.

"Cállate baka" dijo Naruto y Sasuke se burlaba.

"Pasando" Tsunade dijo la difusión de la situación antes de que se intensificó "Su misión es proteger y escoltar el nieto del daimyo del templo del fuego, donde se unirá con el Daimyo. Desde los doce Shinobi Guardián se han reducido a cuatro miembros no pueden perdona a nadie de su lado para que la tarea recae en nosotros "Tsunade explicó y todos asintieron.

"Llámalo y dile que tengo un equipo de escolta listo" Tsunade y Shizune asintió. Unos veinte minutos más tarde, un joven adolescente caminó en la oficina del Hokage.

Parecía que estaba a unos quince tal vez dieciséis años. Tenía los ojos de color azul claro, con el pelo corto y recto negro que puso fin a la vuelta de su cuello. Llevaba un kimono blanco con bordes de color rojo oscuro. En el kimono eran diseños florales en un tono diferente de color rojo.

"Se trata de Kenshin-sama, el nieto del fuego daimyo" Tsunade señaló y todo el mundo del equipo de Naruto hizo una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto.

"Este es mi acompañante?" Kenshin preguntó con incredulidad "Un grupo de chicos más jóvenes que yo", dijo Kenshin y Sasuke se burlaba.

"Soy un miembro del clan Uchiha ... no somos débiles" Sasuke dijo con orgullo de su clan.

"Tengo serias dudas de que ... no todo el clan Uchiha masacrados por uno de los suyos y de un niño de trece años al que" Kenshin explica y la ira de Sasuke estaba hirviendo. (1)

Naruto decidió intervenir antes de que Sasuke empujó un chidori través de la persona que tenían que proteger. "Soy Naruto, líder del equipo ... te aseguro que somos más que capaces de protegerte" dijo Naruto con una voz formal y cortés.

"Usted parece incluso más débil que el Uchiha" Kenshin dijo y Naruto suspiró. ¿Qué fue exactamente el problema de este chico con nosotros. Él debe saber que no se subestime shinobi como debe tener un montón de interacción con el tutor doce.

"Problemático" murmuró Shikamaru.

"Te garantizo personalmente su seguridad durante nuestra misión", dijo Hinata con una voz formal y estoica. Parecía que todavía recordaba todo el duro entrenamiento de la etiqueta que recibió de su clan.

"Hola hermosa" Kenshin dijo acercándose Hinata "¿Cómo te echo de menos?" Kenshin preguntó mientras se inclina y besa la mano de Hinata. Los ojos de Naruto temblaba y estaba considerando postularse a sí mismo a través de un chidori Kenshin.

"Manos de mi novia" Naruto gruñó y Kenshin levantó una ceja.

"Sé amable Naru-kun" dijo Hinata retirar la mano de la mano de Kenshin.

"¿Te atreves a hablarme de esa forma casual, campesino?" Kenshin preguntó con una sonrisa. Naruto ya estaba liberando intención asesina en el Kenshin molesto. "¿Por qué asociar una belleza con usted?" Kenshin le pidió que enfureció aún más.

"Eso es todo", dijo Naruto y rápidamente puso una mano en el hombro de Kenshin y lo retorcido lejos en su dimensión Kamui.

"Ahhhh ... mucho mejor", dijo Naruto y todo el mundo lo miró fijamente. Él acaba de enviar puto nieto del daimyo en alguna parte.

"Naruto ... ¿qué hiciste?" Tsunade le preguntó mientras todos los demás seguía mirando a la rubia que estaba actuando como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Se supone que debemos acompañarlo ¿verdad?" Preguntó Naruto y Tsunade asintió. "Qué lugar más seguro que mi dimensión de bolsillo personal. Yo soy el único que tiene acceso a ella" explicó Naruto y Tsunade negó con la cabeza.

"Traerlo de vuelta aquí", dijo Tsunade y Naruto se encogió de hombros. Utilizó su Kamui y lo trajo de vuelta al mundo real.

"Cuando me enviaste a ... era tan oscuro y tranquilo" Kenshin dijo a su llegada e inmediatamente tropezó al suelo manteniendo una distancia segura de Naruto y comenzó a chupar su pulgar derecho mientras se balancea a sí mismo.

"Van a ser su equipo de escolta. Este es Naruto como usted ha cumplido, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata y Shikamaru Nara" Tsunade explicó y Kenshin asintió con la cabeza en la derrota abrazando a su destino.

"También Naruto, hay otra cosa que usted tiene que preocuparse por" Tsunade dijo y el equipo de Naruto se centró en su "Kenshin-sama tiene una recompensa sobre su cabeza debido a su línea de sangre, por lo que tener mucho cuidado" Tsunade explicó y Naruto levantó una ceja.

"Bloodline ... eres un ninja?" Preguntó Naruto.

"No tengo ningún entrenamiento ninja. Sólo sé cómo usar chakra así que puedo controlar mi línea de sangre", explicó Kenshin y Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Puede decirnos al respecto?" Preguntó Shikamaru. Cada bit de información es valiosa aunque tiene como irrelevante que parezca.

"Se llama Meiton (oscuro Release) y con ella puede absorber, manipular y liberado chakra cosa de alguien" Dijo Kenshin mientras que muestra a todos la palma de sus manos. En su palma había una marca que parecía dos diamantes se solapan entre sí. (2)

"Interesante" Hiruzen dijo "Eso es un linaje muy útil", dijo Hiruzen fumando su pipa. Con el entrenamiento y la habilidad adecuada esta línea de sangre haría que cualquier ataque contra Ninjutsus el usuario inofensivo.

"Aunque a veces no puedo absorber ataques elementales ... Yo realmente no entiendo por qué" Kenshin dijo suspirando y todos asintieron.

"Usted tiene su misión de ponerse en marcha", dijo Tsunade y Naruto asintió con la cabeza y se volvió para hacer frente a su equipo.

"Ya habéis oído al hokage, paquete por dos semanas ya que estaremos viajando a un ritmo civil. Encuentro en la puerta del norte en una hora", dijo Naruto y todo el mundo salió de la oficina del Hokage para empacar y comenzar su nueva misión.

"Parece que Naru-chan realmente lo crió en una buena persona", dijo en voz baja Tsunade.

"Hinata realmente hizo maravillas para él, mientras que su era niño", dijo Hiruzen.

"Y el mocoso ya es más fuerte que yo", dijo Tsunade burla "¿Te imaginas lo fuerte que será cuando alcance su mejor momento?" Tsunade preguntó retóricamente y Hiruzen se estremeció.

Naruto era un ninja nivel kage a los catorce años de edad. ¿Qué nivel sería él cuando llegó a su mejor momento en torno a tres o cuatro años?

¿Te gusta? R & R

Este capítulo es, básicamente, para arreglar las cosas para el arco. El arco en sí será de alrededor de 2/3 más capítulos.

Soy un lechón para la materia blanda entre Naruto y Hinata. Aunque la escena "podría" parecer un poco para dar a entender teniendo en cuenta que no dormían entre sí aún. Sólo recuerde que se iban juntos por años.

(1) No creo que está claro a qué edad Itachi mató a todo el clan Uchiha, así que estoy asumiendo que hizo todo el tiempo se convirtió en un capitán ANBU.

(2) Se trata de una línea de sangre de la tercera película de shippuden. Google y usted encontrará todo lo relacionado con ella.

Hasta el próximo capítulo ...


	32. Chapter 32

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: NO POSEE Naruto, Hinata HACE.

**DBlade59:** Alguien ya había dicho sobre Senjutsu. Cuando empecé a escribir la historia que no tenía intención de él aprenden la energía natural. Me siento inclinado a ignorar Senjutsu pero vamos a ver a donde va esta historia.

**BlackAce5ds** : Tal vez, pero Naruto no sabe que cuando no lo necesitan. Tal vez voy a hacer Kakashi averiguarlo sí mismo.

**FMGK:** La variación rasengan que Menma utiliza ya había decidido utilizar aquí. Sin embargo, que uno tendrá carácter de gravedad en el mismo y que actúa como un agujero negro o una bomba de implosión. Se va a chupar todo lo que lo rodea.

**Luz Señor Cybergate** : ¿Dónde está la diversión en eso?

**Me tomó más tiempo para actualizar porque decidí terminar este arco en un capítulo en lugar de varios. La razón fue porque no sabía por dónde dividir el capítulo sin demasiada acción o el exceso de carga. CASI 16K palabras ... se divierten**

**# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**

_**Legado Parte 1**_

_**Fuego Templo Arco**_

_**Capítulo 32 - Templo del Fuego**_

**# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**

**# # De Konoha North Gate # #**

Había cinco personas cerca de la puerta norte de Konoha. Eran Senju Naruto, Hinata Hyuuga, Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru y su Kenshin cliente. Kenshin era el nieto del fuego daimyo y Konoha se encargó de escoltarlo hasta el templo del fuego, donde se encontraría con el tutor doce.

"Muy bien, ahora que estamos todos aquí, vamos a tomar esto desde la cima" dijo Naruto "check Supply" mirando a su equipo de Naruto ordenó.

"100 shurikens, 10 Fuuma shuriken, 100 kunais, 20 etiquetas de explosivos, un botiquín, un saco de dormir, 10 barras de comida, 10 pastillas de alimentos y 10 pastillas de soldado", dijo Sasuke y Naruto asintió dirigiéndose a Shikamaru.

"Troublesome ... 50 shurikens, 50 kunais, 10 etiquetas de explosivos, 5 bombas de humo, un botiquín, un saco de dormir, 10 barras de comida, 10 pastillas de alimentos y 10 pastillas de soldado", dijo Shikamaru y Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

"Tengo 100 shurikens, 100, 100 senbons kunais, un kit médico avanzado, un saco de dormir, barras de alimentos, pastillas de alimentos y píldoras soldado", dijo Hinata y Naruto asintió dirigiéndose a Kenshin.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Kenshin.

"¿Cómo que qué?" Naruto preguntó retóricamente "¿No, al menos, tiene una bolsa para dormir y algo de comida?" Naruto preguntó Kenshin y se encogió de hombros.

"Es su trabajo para acompañarme así que supuse que estaba ocupado de" Kenshin dijo y Naruto suspiró.

"Espera aquí ... me iré a casa conseguir algo más suministros", dijo Naruto.

"Te vas a casa ahora ... ¿qué se supone que debemos hacer en la media hora?" Preguntó Kenshin.

"Relájate ... Vuelvo en un segundo" dijo Naruto e irónicamente desapareció en un destello amarillo. Cinco minutos más tarde regresó con otro equipo de suministros.

" _Damn shinobi ... el mundo sería mejor sin ellos_ "Kenshin pensó.

"Vamos a viajar en una formación de diamante suelto. Shikamaru en la espalda por el apoyo, yo y Sasuke a los lados, Hinata que tomar la iniciativa" Naruto ordenado y todos asintieron. "Hinata, 500 metros de barrido cada dos minutos", dijo Naruto y ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Kotetsu" Naruto gritó hacia una de las puertas keepers "nos Salir" dijo Naruto y le entregó el formulario de la misión con el permiso para salir de la aldea.

"Usted es clara para ir Naruto ... buena suerte", dijo Kotetsu.

"Vamos a pasar hacia fuera" dijo Naruto y comenzó a caminar fuera de la Konoha hacia el templo del fuego. Se necesitaría un par de días para que lleguen al templo del fuego de viajar por el ritmo civil.

**# # 2 días en la Misión - centro del País del Fuego # #**

El equipo de Naruto y su cliente viajaban pacíficamente y en sólo dos días ya estaban a la mitad de la distancia. Kenshin no sabía cómo utilizar correctamente chakra no tenía el vigor de un shinobi por lo que tuvieron que parar cada dos horas para que pudiera descansar.

Le habían ofrecido a realizar, pero él se negó. Naruto incluso le ofreció para quedarse y descansar en el interior de la dimensión de Naruto mientras viajaban a una velocidad shinobi, pero él se negó también. De acuerdo con Kenshin, la dimensión de Naruto era asustadizo, oscuro, frío y solitario. Se sentía como si estuviera en una película de terror, demasiado asustada para siquiera moverse.

"Di" Hinata empezó a recoger la atención hacia ella "¿Cómo se vive con el nieto del daimyo?" Hinata preguntó, y todos levantaron una ceja ante la pregunta. Habían estado viajando todo en silencio todo el viaje. Sasuke estaba meditando, pensando en su hermano, Itachi. Shikamaru estaba mirando las nubes, Hinata estaba ocupado barriendo el área y Naruto y Kenshin no parecía llevarse bien.

"Finalmente la decisión de dejar a los campesinos y venir conmigo?" Kenshin preguntó con voz sensual y Hinata consiguió una marca de verificación.

"¿Por qué insistes en llamar a los campesinos?" Naruto preguntó moviendo la cabeza y haciendo caso omiso de su comentario hacia Hinata.

"Debido a que son" Kenshin simplemente respondió: "Todo el mundo en el equipo es de un clan ... el clan Uchiha, fundadores de Konoha, el clan Nara y el siempre honrado Hyuuga Clan" Kenshin declaró. Había algunas cosas mal con esa línea de pensamiento, después de todo no Hinata pertenecía al clan Hyuuga y tampoco Naruto clanes menos.

"¿Alguna vez has pensado que me estaba pidiendo mi nombre completo?" Naruto preguntó retóricamente.

"¿Cuál es el nombre completo, entonces?" Kenshin preguntó en un tono superior y arrogante.

"Naruto ... Senju Naruto" Naruto dijo, y Kenshin se detuvo y se quedó mirando a la rubia.

" _Eso va a poner la polla en su lugar_ ", pensó Naruto asintió para sí mismo.

"S-Se-Senju?" Kenshin preguntó tartamudeando y Naruto asintió con la cabeza. "Pero pensé que Tsunade-sama fue la última ... ¿por qué no dijiste nada cuando llamé campesina en ese entonces?" Kenshin preguntó sorprendido. El Senju eran considerados realeza en Konoha. Había una razón por la que Tsunade se llama la princesa Slug.

"No me preocupo por títulos" Naruto simplemente respondió "Creo que el respeto debe ser ganado y no se da sólo por el nombre que lleva" Naruto explica y Kenshin miró fijamente.

" _Parece que aún hoy siguen siendo los Senju honorable y modesta_ "Kenshin pensó con una sonrisa. " _A lo mejor va a hacer un trabajo diferente a ellos_ "Kenshin pensó tristemente.

"Supuse que te debo una disculpa", dijo Kenshin, pero Naruto lo despidió con la mano.

"Simplemente dejamos de golpear a mi novia y estamos bien", dijo Naruto y Kenshin asintió.

"Por lo tanto" Hinata comenzó "que no haya contestado sobre su vida", dijo Hinata y Kenshin suspiró antes de comenzar.

"Mi vida es aburrida que resulta. Desde que mi padre murió hace seis años, cuando yo tenía diez años se convirtió en lo que es peor" Kenshin dijo con tristeza. "Mi padre fue supuesta para tener éxito abuelo como el fuego nuevo daimyo, pero fue asesinado. Desde entonces, el título cayó a mí y ahora estoy constantemente enseñada en los caminos del daimyo. Tengo que aprender extensa geografía y la historia, negociaciones, la política y la economía ... es una mierda "dijo Kenshin y Naruto se rió entre dientes.

Día de Naruto en la academia eran bastante aburrido con Iruka como profesor. Ese hombre era un muy buen maestro práctico, pero no podía, por el amor de dios, hablar durante más de 10 minutos sin empezar a sonar aburrido. Y las enseñanzas tendían a últimas horas, a veces pasa tres horas en una fila.

"Mi instructor en la Academia también era aburrido" respondió Naruto y Shikamaru resopló. Shikamaru siempre dormir durante las clases de alto nivel de detalle y constructivo de Iruka.

"Tengo una pregunta" Sasuke y todos se volvieron para mirarlo. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que el Uchiha melancólico participaría activamente en la conversación? "¿Por qué no estabas entrenado en el camino del ninja debido a su línea de sangre?" Preguntó Sasuke. "Quiero decir ... no es poderoso como el sharingan"

" _El bueno de Sasuke_ "Naruto pensó riéndose.

"Sin embargo, todavía parece como un poderoso linaje de poder negar cualquier ninjutsu" Sasuke explicó.

"Nunca supe que tenía una línea de sangre hasta el día que murió mi padre. Mi madre murió cuando dio a luz a mí y ella también era un civil, así que nunca conocí" Kenshin respondió mirando hacia abajo "Cuando yo tenía diez años, yo y mi padre viajaban y escoltado por un equipo de Konoha al igual que este "Kenshin comenzó.

"Nos tendieron una emboscada por un grupo de nukenin y mi padre terminó siendo asesinado durante la batalla. El equipo de Konoha logró aguantar hasta los doce guardianes shinobi llegaron pero ya era demasiado tarde. Durante la batalla un ataque de fuego logró batir por el ninja de Konoha y se dirigía hacia mí ", dijo Kenshin.

"Entonces sucedió ... Yo instintivamente cerré los ojos y puse mis brazos delante de mí para protegerme de la bola de fuego. En el momento en la bola de fuego estaba a punto de golpearme me sentí un fuerte dolor en mis manos y abrí los ojos. Vi que la bola de fuego estaba siendo arrastrada hacia mi brazo como un vacío ", explicó Kenshin.

"Yo no sabía lo que estaba pasando o cómo controlarlo. La bola de fuego se tragó por completo y momentos más tarde, en el mismo brazo, salió la bola de fuego que acababa de aspirado pulg sorprendió por completo al enemigo y terminé matando a uno de ellos dando Konoha tiempo suficiente para copias de seguridad de llegar "Kenshin dijo recordando su primer asesinato y cómo se levantó después.

"Después de todo el calvario había terminado me enseñaron cómo utilizar chakra y controlarlo por los doce guardianes shinobi. Mi linaje era muy peligroso si no sé cómo usarlo. Según ellos, podría accidentalmente matar a ningún civil al Le estreché ". Dijo Kenshin.

"Tiene sentido. Civiles no tienen redes de chakra activos, pero lo necesitan, no obstante. Usted podría absorber todo su chakra casi al instante y nunca se supo de él, ya que no fueron entrenados" Naruto concluyó.

"No te preocupes ... tienes 4 chunnins custodiaban ti" dijo Naruto.

"Eso no ayuda mucho la última vez. Usted ninja de tren todos los días y sin embargo, cuando llega el momento en que todos son inútiles" Kenshin respondió rotundamente.

"¿Sabes qué?" Naruto preguntó retóricamente "Yo te voy a decir algo que le dijo a un amigo que tengo de vuelta en el Wave. Deja de quejarte de ello y hacer algo", dijo Naruto sencillo y todo el mundo levantó una ceja ante la brusquedad de la que dijo que al nieto del daimyo . Después de todo, Naruto nunca fue a dar ningún respeto y honoríficos a cualquiera.

"Usted está culpando Konoha shinobi de la muerte de tu padre y yo podemos aceptar eso, pero no todos shinobi no vale nada como usted dice ... no queremos que eso vuelva a ocurrir a continuación, obtener capacitación en el camino shinobi. Domine su linaje y el tren, sangrar y luchar por sus seres queridos para "Naruto explicado y Kenshin se alejaron sin mirar a Naruto pensando en lo que dijo.

"Voy a decir algo el Sandaime Hokage me dijo una vez, cuando yo era un niño", dijo Naruto y todo el mundo se centró en él " _En esta sociedad, el verdadero poder no se alcanza a dominar todas las técnicas del mundo. Esto es algo que tengo Ya le enseñaste. Cuando hay algo importante para proteger ... ahí es cuando el verdadero poder de un ninja emerge_"Naruto citado.

"El poder, el verdadero poder viene de aquellos que tienen la determinación de proteger. El verdadero poder de un ninja surge cuando lucha para proteger a aquellos que son preciosos para él", explicó Naruto.

"Así que si quieres proteger a aquellos que le gusta no se basan exclusivamente en los demás. Encuentra tu propia fuerza y luchar por ellos. Así es como yo abrí la tomoe final mi sharingan, cuando Hinata-chan estaba siendo secuestrado. Abrí el siguiente nivel, el Mangekyou sharingan, cuando Hinata-chan estaba a punto de morir y yo tenía que salvarla "Naruto explicó y miró a Kenshin que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

"Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo" Kenshin murmuró en voz alta.

"Nunca dije que sería fácil. Pero le gustaría tener a alguien que te importaba de mueren simplemente porque has pensado que el entrenamiento era agotador y duro?" Naruto preguntó retóricamente, pero Kenshin no respondió.

"Supongo que no" respondió Kenshin antes reunió a sus pensamientos y le hizo una promesa a sí mismo. "Yo lo haré. No voy a confiar en los demás y voy a defender a mi familia con todo lo que he" Kenshin dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

" _Naruto-kun_ "pensó Hinata mirando a Naruto sonriendo. Naruto siempre ha tenido una habilidad con las palabras.

" _Troublesome ... Supongo que hará un buen Hokage un día_ "Shikamaru pensó para sí mismo.

"Hn" respondió Sasuke no le presta atención a lo que Naruto había dicho.

"Por lo tanto" Kenshin comenzó "¿Me puede entrenar?" Kenshin preguntó, y Naruto se rió entre dientes.

"Para el carro. Sólo seremos tú escoltando al templo del fuego. Una vez allí, nos iremos. Aunque, si le preguntas a los doce guardianes shinobi Estoy seguro de que estará encantado de ayudarle", dijo Naruto y Kenshin asintió.

"Enemy entrante, ambas partes", dijo Hinata y Kenshin se congelaron.

"Relax" Naruto dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro para calmar sus nervios. "Me ocupo de mi equipo y los clientes. Nadie se muere hoy ... excepto ellos" dijo Naruto y se volvió hacia Hinata.

"¿Puedo obtener un recuento?" Preguntó Naruto y Hinata se centró en su Byakugan. En este momento todo el equipo se detuvo y tomó posiciones defensivas alrededor de Kenshin.

"Cuento con doce personas", dijo Hinata y se centró más en cada individuo "Con base en el nivel de chakra Estimo nueve torno al nivel gennin, dos chunnins y uno jounin" Hinata explicó. "Los gennins no parecen tener ninguna experiencia o llevar a sí mismos como una persona con la formación por lo que son más probables matones que pueden utilizar chakra", dijo Hinata y Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

"Probablemente fueron enseñados por el jounnin y chunnins" Naruto concluido y activado su sharingan y comenzaron la exploración de los alrededores.

"Pensé que eras un Senju" Kenshin dijo confundido cuando vio los ojos de Naruto. Fue el sharingan legendaria.

"Estoy Senju por parte de mi madre y el Uchiha de mi padre" Naruto dijo: "Yo estoy en el libro de bingo ir a buscar allí, tiene mi árbol genealógico" Naruto explicó.

"Ataque entrante" dijo Hinata y kunais salió volando por todos lados haciendo imposible escapar.

"Doton - Doryuuheki (Wall Tierra)", dijo Naruto y cerró sus manos en el suelo. En todo el grupo, cuatros paredes de tierra se levantó del suelo para atrapar a todos dentro. El kunais y shurikens golpeó la pared y quedó atascado. El muro de tierra bloqueó un centenar de kunais y shurikens.

"Usted sabe que el plan?" Naruto preguntó, y todos asintieron. Naruto hizo un clon de sombra de sí mismo y usó su Kamui a hundirse bajo tierra. El clon de Naruto cayó de la pared y todo el mundo estaba allí de pie en frente de ellos. Los doce de los atacantes estaban de pie allí tratando de intimidar a los ninjas de Konoha.

Al igual que Hinata había dicho, los matones no tenían nada en particular en relación con shinobi, tenían ropa normal y sin armadura o bolsillos ocultos. Ni siquiera un hitaiate a diferencia de los demás. El chunnins y jounin tenían una hitaiate rayado que pertenecían a la aldea hierba oculta, lo que significa que eran nukenin.

"¿Y tú, niños, nos da la noble linaje y vamos a dejarte ir en su camino", dijo el jounin. Parecía como si él era el líder de este pequeño grupo.

"Nosotros no abandonamos a nuestros clientes y nunca rendirnos ... es la forma de la hoja" dijo Naruto con sus hilatura sharingan.

"Un Uchiha ... usted puede ser digno de algo en otra aldea", el jounin reflexionó "Vamos a llevarlo también junto con la chica Hyuuga", dijo el jounin con una sonrisa torcida. "¡A por ellos", dijo el jounin y todos los matones se precipitó el objetivo.

"Futon: aventado Wind" el Naruto original, dijo escondido en los árboles. Cogió el abanico y, canalizando chakra a través de él, él swinged que la creación de una fuerte ráfaga de viento. La ráfaga chocó con los matones y todos ellos salió volando y se estrelló contra el suelo y los árboles. Estaba claro que no iban a levantarse ya que habían roto los huesos por todas partes y algunos eran incluso muerto.

"¿Qué decías?" Naruto preguntó el clon disipó y el original se acercó a su grupo. No era nada más que una distracción para que el enemigo podría pensar que estaban allí custodiando el cliente. Ellos no esperaban un ataque por sorpresa y, como tal, Naruto fue capaz de eliminar más de la mitad del grupo. Incluso si se tratara de los más débiles.

"Meh ... no son más que carne de cañón", dijo el jounin y Naruto negó con la cabeza. No había honor entre ladrones. Ellos estaban dispuestos a sacrificarse como peones y nada más.

El jounin quería matarlos rápidamente y sacó una espada que parecía una katana normal. El jounin corrió hacia el grupo de Naruto y levantó su katana y trató de hacer una diagonal hacia abajo para matarlos. Sin embargo Naruto fue más rápido que él, Naruto borrosa de su dirigiéndose directamente hacia el jounin entrante posición.

Naruto cerró la distancia y no dio tiempo para que el jounin reaccionar. Naruto pasó por debajo de la media vuelta y se levantó colocándose en medio de los brazos del jounin. Naruto rápidamente la cabeza le embistió haciendo que el jounin tropezar hacia atrás. Naruto pateó la mano derecha del jounin e hizo la marcha espada en el aire.

Mientras que la espada estaba todavía en el aire Naruto dio el jounin una patada en el pecho haciéndole volar y chocar con un árbol. Naruto cogió la espada caída y de inmediato arrojó al jounin perforar la ropa y lo atrapar al árbol. El jounin y chunnins tragaron saliva cuando vieron que la exhibición de habilidad y velocidad. El jounin ya estaba sudando como el chico rubio podría haber matado de inmediato si quería.

"¿Quién quiere un pedazo de la acción?" Preguntó Naruto y Hinata y Sasuke levantó la mano haciendo reír Naruto.

"Hinata se toma el jounin, Sasuke la chunnin izquierda" dijo Naruto.

"¿Por qué Hinata llegar a tomar el jounin?" Sasuke gritó frustrado con el hecho de que Naruto podría pensar que Hinata era más fuerte que él, o que Sasuke no era lo suficientemente fuerte para tomar el jounin.

"Cállate y haz lo que te digo" Naruto y Sasuke ordenó frunció el ceño. Liberación de un poco de KI para continuar su Sasuke para finalmente cedió y Naruto se volvió hacia Shikamaru.

"Troublesome ... me quedo con el otro" Shikamaru dijo suspirando y dando un paso adelante dejando a Naruto para proteger a Kenshin. Se lanzaron de inmediato a todos los enemigos que ellos mismos se preparó para luchar contra la entrada de Konoha shinobi.

"¿No me vas a ayudar a su novia?" Kenshin preguntó sorprendido lo tranquilo era Naruto. No parecía ni un poco preocupado al ver a su novia o el resto del equipo de lucha por sus vidas.

"No te preocupes, todos ellos son muy fuertes. ¿Conoce el sistema de clasificación ninja?" Naruto preguntó y Kenshin asintió. Fue uno de los muchos temas que tenía que és de todo, el fuego daimyo era el gobernante supremo del país, el fuego y, como tal, el líder indirecta de la aldea de la hoja. El fuego daimyo se volvió más a la economía, mientras que el hokage era el líder militar.

"A pesar de que todos somos chunnin, estoy Clasificado como nivel kage shinobi, Hinata-chan es un jounin elite, Sasuke es de alrededor bajo jounin y Shikamaru es un chunnin sólida" Naruto explicado y Kenshin tenía sus ojos se abrieron.

"En realidad no crees Tsunade-baa-chan le pondrías a una escolta de cuatro chunnins ordinarias y fresco que eran?" Naruto preguntó retóricamente, pero Kenshin no dijo nada.

"Tsunade-baa-chan?" Kenshin murmuró en voz alta y Naruto asintió con la cabeza " _Oh mierda ... Lo campesina frente a la llamé ... Tengo tanta suerte de estar vivo_ "Kenshin pensó temblando. Todo el mundo sabía exactamente por qué Tsunade era famoso y que era a causa de su mal genio y la fuerza monstruosa.

"Si algo sale mal yo intervengo" Naruto dijo y se volvió a ver las batallas.

**# # Hinata vs Jounin # #**

"Oh sorpresas ... el chico rubio envió el cordero a la masacre", dijo el jounin se lame los labios en anticipación.

"¿Está usted en el libro bingo?" Hinata preguntó con voz monótona.

"No, ¿por qué lo preguntas?" el jounin preguntó confundido.

"Es una pena ... eso significa que no hay recompensa en matarte" dijo Hinata y el jounin se burló.

"Vamos a ver", dijo el jounin y sacó un par o kunais.

"Suiton - Teppoudama (Bullet Agua)" Hinata dijo, y envió un par de balas de agua hacia el jounin. Saltó a un lado para evitarlos y lanzó un kunai de Hinata envuelto con etiqueta explosivo.

Hinata esquivó el kunai y la etiqueta explotó creando una nube de polvo. Con la nube como la cobertura Hinata creado un clon de sombra y activó su Byakugan. Usando los ojos, sortear fácilmente la nube de polvo y situado al jounin que observaba atentamente la nube para detectar cualquier signo de Hinata.

Hinata sacó un par de senbon venenosos y fácilmente los arrojó hacia el jounin con el polvo que cubrir. El jounin estaba bastante cerca de la nube de polvo y, a pesar de que era un jounin, no tiene reflejos lo suficientemente rápidos para esquivar por completo la senbon cuando eran pequeños y difíciles de ver.

El senbon rascó el jounin e introdujo el veneno en él. Debido a sus rápidos reflejos se las arregló para evitar cualquier golpe crítico del senbon pero aún así fue infectado por el veneno, aunque él no lo sabía todavía.

"Bitch", dijo el jounin antes de flashear a través sellos de la mano "Doton: Domu (Tierra Lanza)" Un pedazo de tierra se levantó del suelo y se formó una lanza que el jounin agarró y la tiró a ciegas en la nube de polvo. Oyó un sonido penetrante y sonrió pensando que ella tiene.

La nube de polvo se levantó finalmente y el jounin sonrió al ver a Hinata está clavado en el suelo con una lanza de tierra a través de su hombro izquierdo. El jounin se le acercó y le dio una patada. "Te lo mereces puta", dijo el jounin riendo hasta que Hinata desapareció en una nube de humo para revelar un pequeño tronco.

" _mierda Kawarimi (Sustitución) "_ el jounin pensó que el registro empezó a chisporrotear. Dio un vistazo más de cerca y vio que el registro tenía un sello explosivo que se le etiqueta detonó y el jounin se lanzó hacia atrás, pero logró dar la vuelta pleno vuelo y aterrizar en el suelo apenas daño. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor tratando de encontrarla.

El jounin sabía que estaba en desventaja cuando estaba luchando contra un Hyuuga. Su enemigo tenía el Byakugan y era una apuesta segura que ella sabía exactamente dónde estaba a diferencia de lo que tenía que confiar en sus sentidos para encontrarla.

"Fuuton - Renkuudan (Bullet viento)" Hinata susurró antes de tomar una respiración profunda y disparar múltiples balas de viento hacia el jounin desprevenido. El jounin sintió el uso de chakra y de inmediato realizó una Kawarimi para evitar la zona de la muerte. Hinata vio moldear el chakra con su Byakugan y ajustar su trayectoria con las últimas balas.

El jounnin realiza el Kawarimi y evitar las balas de forma segura o al menos eso pensaba. Él comenzó a hacer sellos de la mano de otro jutsu cuando sintió el dolor por medio de sus piernas. Él dobló de dolor y se dio cuenta de que estaba sangrando por las dos piernas que tenían agujeros. Trató de levantarse, hasta que sintió un dolor agudo en el centro de su pecho y luego nada más que oscuridad.

Hinata había acercado rápidamente el jounin y entregado una huelga Juuken a su hogar matándolo instantáneamente. No tenía sentido dejar que sufra de dolor por lo Hinata le sacó su miseria.

**# # Shikamaru vs Chunnin # #**

"Maldito Naruto ... me da todo el trabajo mientras que podría estar descansando por el cliente mirando las nubes" Shikamaru murmuró suspirando y parada justo en frente del ya estaba haciendo planes y más planes para derrotar a su enemigo y terminar esta batalla rápidamente. Después de todo, las nubes no se ven a sí mismos.

"Si quieres puedo dejar" el chunnin dijo en un tono sarcástico.

"Eso sería genial ... ver sí" dijo Shikamaru y se giró para alejarse del enemigo que tenía una cara de WTF.

"Te estoy bromeando bastardo ... no van a ninguna parte", gritó el chunnin y cargó hacia Shikamaru.

"Problemático" Shikamaru murmuró y se preparó para luchar contra ese shinobi problemático. Shikamaru se agachó y colocó su mano mano del sello rata. La sombra debajo Shikamaru comenzó brillante y de repente una delgada línea corrió hacia el chunnin entrante.

" _A Nara ... "_ el chunnin pensó mientras se detenía a correr hacia Shikamaru y comenzó las maniobras evasivas. Si él quedó atrapado en la sombra que sería el final de él. A pesar de que la línea de sangre sombra del clan Nara es muy potente sus técnicas tienen varias deficiencias.

Por instantes, la técnica más básica, que Shikamaru está funcionando, el usuario debe estar arraigada en su lugar manteniendo haciendo el sello mano constante lo hace vulnerable a un ataque. Otra debilidad es que, si el chakra del enemigo es lo suficientemente potente, que puede romper el lazo sombra colocando al usuario Nara en una situación difícil.

Al ver esto, el chuunin saltó en el aire y sacó un par de shurikens y los envió hacia Shikamaru. Shikamaru se vio obligado a dejar su técnica y saltó hacia un lado para evitar los shurikens. Shikamaru sacó un par de bombas de humo y los metió en el medio del camino nublando la vista del chunnin de su enemigo.

El chunnin sabía que no podía permanecer en la nube de humo y, como tal, se metió en el bosque cercano y asegurada a sí mismo en una canalización chakra árbol en pie. " _Vamos a ver_ "el chunnin pensó teniendo en cuenta lo que se puede hacer contra el usuario sombra.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (técnica de Gran bola de fuego)", dijo el chunnin y envió una gran bola de fuego hacia Shikamaru que todavía estaba en la calle viendo la nube de humo se dispersan. Shikamaru notó la bola de fuego y el pin señaló la ubicación del enemigo desde el jutsu.

Con la sombra de la bola de fuego y las sombras naturales creadas por los árboles en el bosque, Shikamaru hizo un Kawarimi rápida con un registro de cerca y se agachó inmediatamente. Su sombra borrosa de su cargo y pasó rápidamente por debajo de la bola de fuego y el árbol de atrapar el chunnin en su posición.

"¿Cómo?" pidió al chunnin. Él no se dio cuenta de la sombra se deslizó sobre él. Miró hacia donde la bola de fuego se estrelló y se dio cuenta de un significado tronco quemado Shikamaru había cambiado con él.

"Muy sencillo ... Usé la sombra de la bola de fuego, junto con las sombras de los árboles. Propósito original El humo de bomba era atraer a usted en el bosque" Shikamaru explica y se lleva a cabo otra serie de sellos con las manos.

"Shadow-Neck Binding" dijo Shikamaru y la sombra bajo los pies del Chunnin empezó a arrastrarse por las piernas y tomando la forma de las manos. Estas manos sombra fácil acceso cuello del chunnin y procedieron a estrangularlo hasta la muerte. El chunnin cayó al suelo y Shikamaru dejó el grupo con Naruto para que finalmente pudiera ver algunas nubes.

**# # Sasuke vs Chunnin # #**

"Deberías renunciar. Sólo un Uchiha puede derrotar a un Uchiha" Sasuke se burló o muy probablemente se jactó pero al final no importaba. Como la mayoría de shinobi, cuando se burla caen por ella y cobrar de frente.

"Cállate hijo de puta", dijo el chunnin y borrosa hacia Sasuke, quien sonrió y rápidamente vio acercarse con su Sharingan. Por lo general, la que avanza primero es el primero en cometer un error.

Ambos llegaron cerca unos de otros y empezaron a intercambiar golpes con Sasuke viene encima. El chunnin lanzó un golpe descuidado y Sasuke capitalizado en él. Sasuke golpeó con el puño a un lado y agarró su muñeca. Sasuke le tiró y lo estrelló contra el suelo. El chunnin se levantó y Sasuke tuvo su oportunidad y le dio una patada circular y chunnin salió volando en un árbol cercano.

Sasuke "Patética", dijo sonriendo. "Como era de esperar. Nadie puede igualar el poder de un Uchiha" Sasuke se jactó.

"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu (Técnica de Phoenix Fuego)" Sasuke dijo, y envió varias pequeñas bolas de fuego hacia el chunnin. Él sólo se había levantado y redactado un poco de la sangre cuando vio el ataque de fuego enemigo.

El chunnin decidió realizar un Kawarimi rápido con un registro cercano, ya que sería difícil de esquivar todas las bolas de fuego. El chunnin llegó a sus sentidos cuando notó Sasuke aparece a su lado. Sasuke le lanzó una patada y chunnin logró bloquear con su pierna derecha. Sasuke giró su cuerpo y le dio un gancho de derecha.

El chunnin bloqueado una vez más con sus manos, pero Sasuke continuó su giro y usó su otra pierna y golpeó en la cara del chunnin mandándolo a volar de nuevo. Sasuke rápidamente repapered junto al chunnin, antes de que pudiera aterrizar, y le dio una patada que lo envió volando en el aire.

Sasuke borrosa de su posición y apareció detrás del chunnin en el aire. Sasuke agarró el chunnin, atrapado piernas del Chunnin con las manos y envolvió sus piernas alrededor del pecho del chunnin y cayó en picado hacia la tierra.

Sasuke cerró de golpe la cabeza del chunnin con fuerza en el suelo, lo suficiente para enterrarlo y romperle el cuello. Sasuke se levantó y sonrió y su trabajo muy bien, todo ese entrenamiento fue dando sus frutos.

**# # Volver a Naruto y Kenshin # #**

"Ya ves" Naruto dijo señalando hacia los miembros entrantes de su equipo "Nada de qué preocuparse", declaró Naruto.

"Eso es bueno, pero no puedo dejar de temblar" Kenshin dijo temblando.

"Es la adrenalina" Hinata comenzó "Usted no está acostumbrado a ver este tipo de combate y que fueron, obviamente nerviosa ... se va desgastando, darle un par de minutos", explicó Hinata y él asintió con la cabeza.

"El campamento se ubica aquí esta noche" Naruto dijo que el día empezaba a oscurecer y que sólo había luchado un par de nukenin. "Sasuke ir recoger leña para el fuego, Shikamaru ... agua" dijo Naruto y ambos izquierda.

"Hinata-chan estar cerca de Kenshin ... Voy a enterrar los cadáveres", dijo Naruto y dejó de ir recoger los cuerpos de los enemigos y enterrarlos.

Un par de minutos después, todos regresaron a sus respectivos cosas y Naruto se inició un pequeño fuego con un Katon jutsu. Comieron en silencio y de manera pacífica y Naruto formaron una pequeña cúpula de la tierra para que pudieran dormir con algo de cobertura.

"Cuatro Tres horas de turno de cada uno. ¿Quién quiere la primera?" Preguntó Naruto y Shikamaru se adelantó.

"Troublesome ... me quedo con el primero" Shikamaru dijo bostezando.

"No nube viendo" Naruto dijo sonriendo y Shikamaru le despidió con la mano.

" _Lo que no sabe que es un cielo claro así que voy a estar mirando las estrellas "_ pensó Shikamaru maliciosamente.

**# # Tres días más tarde - Fire Temple # #**

El resto del viaje transcurrió sin ningún tipo de problemas, ya que no fueron emboscados de nuevo. Durante el viaje Naruto finalmente cedido y decidido mostrar Kenshin el ejercicio se pegue la hoja de control de chakra, ya que se podría hacer durante el viaje. Kenshin tuvo un momento muy difícil hacerlo porque ya era viejo y esa red de su chakra era un poco atrofiado.

Estaban llegando al templo del fuego y se detuvieron en la supuesta entrada a la misma. Había escaleras hasta donde alcanzaba la vista y no había manera uniforme entre ellos. Fue paso a paso en lo que parecía ser una larga caminata.

"234 pasos", dijo Kenshin y los ojos de Naruto se crisparon.

"Mantener los comentarios a ti" dijo Naruto y todos empezaron a subir las escaleras, que no parece tener fin.

Después de 234 pasos por fin llegaron a la entrada real al templo del fuego. El templo en sí parecía estar rodeado de altos muros de piedra y resistente a la entrada es una gran puerta de oro con dos estatuas cerca de ellos, como si guardando las puertas. Se acercaron a la puerta y se detuvo frente a ellos. Naruto trató de empujar la puerta para abrirla, pero no se movía.

"No va a abrir ... ¿Tengo que volar en pedazos?" Naruto preguntó volviéndose hacia Kenshin quien palideció ante la idea de Naruto voladura de las puertas.

"Hold on" dijo Naruto y sus ojos brillaron con su Mangekyou y, tocando cada miembros de su equipo y el uso de su Kamui, simplemente caminó a través de las puertas. Kenshin tiene escalofríos por su espina dorsal cuando se viaja a través de la puerta. Justo el tipo de ninja Naruto estaba presente, él acaba de pasar por una puerta como un fantasma.

Una vez dentro, el templo en sí parecía muy modesto. No era una construcción demasiado grande o de lujo para el caso. Parecía ser un monasterio construido principalmente de madera con algunos terrenos vacíos alrededor. Si Naruto tenía que adivinar estas tierras vacías eran en su mayoría los de capacitación.

"HOLD" alguien gritó y obligó al equipo de Naruto en posiciones defensivas alrededor de Kenshin. "Identificar a sí mismos" la persona que tiene. Se relajaron su postura, pero mantuvo en el borde, después de todas las apariencias pueden ser engañosas.

"El equipo de Konoha escolta Kenshin-sama" dijo Naruto y que alguien salió de las sombras para revelar un monje. La persona era un hombre calvo, con ojos oscuros y cejas muy gruesas. Llevaba el traje estándar del monje ninjas junto con la banda usada por los miembros de la Guardia grupo Ninja Doce y fue descalza.

"Estoy Chiriku el monje en el templo del fuego" Chiriku dijo saludando al equipo de Konoha y le hizo señas a otra persona a salir de las sombras, pero el equipo de Naruto ya tenía conocimiento de su existencia.

La otra persona parecía que estaba alrededor de los catorce años. Tenía los hombros, el pelo azulado-gris mate en un estilo asimétrico con un solo bloqueo de caer en la cara y ojos marrones. Llevaba sandalias y el uniforme estándar de monje con una manga larga derecha.

"Este es mi aprendiz Sora" Chiriku explicado y Sora se inclinó ante el equipo de Konoha.

"Encantado de conocerte" dijo Naruto saludarlos "Estoy Senju líder del equipo de Naruto. Esto es Nara Shikamaru" Naruto dijo señalando a la Nara bostezo "Este es Hyuuga Hinata" Naruto dijo señalando hacia Hinata quien se inclinó ligeramente ", y esto es Uchiha Sasuke "dijo Naruto y Sasuke hizo su sonrisa arrogante tradicional.

"Encantado de conocerlos a todos" Chiriku comenzó "No te esperábamos hasta dentro de al menos un par de días" Chiriku declaró impresionado por la velocidad a la que llegaron al templo del fuego.

"Hemos hecho un buen tiempo y no tuvimos muchos problemas" Naruto explica y Chiriku les indicó que lo siguiera en su interior.

"Como no nos la esperábamos en tan poco tiempo el daimyo fuego aún en llegar y, como tal, no hay doce guardianes shinobi aquí", explicó Chiriku.

"No debería ser un problema. Nuestra misión es escoltar y proteger a Kenshin-sama hasta que pueda reunirse con los doce shinobi tutor. Por lo tanto, vamos a esperar aquí con él hasta que llegan. Voy a enviar un mensaje a Tsunade- baa-chan para informar nuestro progreso y explicar nuestra situación ", explicó Naruto y Chiriku asintieron.

Se acercaron al monasterio y vieron que algunos monjes practicaban taijutsu en uno de los campos de entrenamiento. No estaban combatiendo como shinobi hacer. Cuando shinobi mástil, que no tienen miedo de golpear a su compañero, mientras que los monjes se detendrá si el ataque hubiera golpeado al oponente.

Al ver la cara curiosa del equipo de Konoha Chiriku decidió explicar. "No somos los monjes tradicionales" Chiriku comenzó y todo el mundo se centró en él "Somos monjes ninjas. Normalmente no nos tomamos el camino tradicional del shinobi parece tener. Como por instantes, no entrenamos mucho en otra cosa de taijutsu y ninjutsu elemental "Chiriku explicó.

"Todos los monjes ninjas son en torno a lo que podríamos llamar el nivel chuunin. Monjes más calificados generalmente se asignan a los doce guardianes shinobi junto con un selecto grupo de Konoha." Chiriku dijo Shikamaru y recordó algo cuando vio la bufanda de Chiriku.

"Usted fue miembro de los doce shinobi guardian" dijo Shikamaru y Chiriku levantó una ceja.

"Estaba. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?" Chiriku preguntó curioso en cuanto a por qué iba a hacer tal pregunta.

"Debido a que Asuma-sensei como la misma bufanda que usted y también fue uno de los doce" dijo Shikamaru.

"Sarutobi Asuma?" Chiriku preguntó sorprendido al escuchar el nombre de su amigo de larga distancia.

Dijo "Hai" Shikamaru.

"Oh Asuma-kun, fuimos socios en los doce vuelta en el día. ¿Cómo está ese hijo de puta?" Preguntó Chiriku. Shikamaru parpadeó ante la forma en que formularse la pregunta. Fue un monje dejó de maldecir?

"Él está bien y un buen sensei. Él siempre nos llevó a comer después de una misión exitosa", dijo Shikamaru y Chiriku asintió. Fue bueno ver que su amigo estaba bien y que tiene un equipo de gennin para enseñar. Y si chaleco antibalas de este joven era una prueba, Asuma estaba haciendo un buen trabajo enseñándoles.

"De esta manera", dijo Chiriku y los guió a las salas donde se alojan durante el próximo par de días hasta que el fuego llegue daimyo. Después de un par de minutos de caminata llegaron a las habitaciones y todos los miembros tomaron una. Naruto le asignan los mismos turnos para vigilar a Kenshin.

Estaban en el interior del templo del fuego y que no debería tener muchos problemas, pero Naruto no quería correr ningún riesgo. Él mismo es un maestro en la infiltración, pero eso se debe en parte a su capacidad de Kamui, pero sin embargo hay una gran cantidad de shinobi experto por ahí y Naruto quería asegurarse de que Kenshin estaba a salvo en todo momento.

**# # Al día siguiente - Templo del Fuego - Fuera # #**

En lo profundo de la selva en las afueras del templo del fuego eran dos figuras encapuchadas. Una pequeña luz anuladas las ramas y les mostraron. Eran Tobi y Kakuzu y hablaban entre sí.

"¿Sabes qué hacer?" Tobi preguntó y Kakuzu asintió. "Bueno. No subestimes el Jinchuuriki Kyuubi. Iwa le clasifica como un S-Rank shinobi y sabemos que es un hecho que puede controlar al menos cuatro colas", dijo Tobi. Después de todo, si Kakuzu se mató antes de que pudiera terminar su misión que no agradaría a Tobi en absoluto.

"Sólo asegúrese de que usted haga su parte", dijo Kakuzu y salió corriendo del bosque en dirección a la puerta de los templos del fuego. Kakuzu se acercó a las puertas de oro y formó una junta de ram. Sus manos comenzaron a oscurecerse ya que parecía convertirse en algo más fuerte que la piedra misma.

"Doton: Domu (Tierra Lanza)", dijo Kakuzu formando un puño con su mano derecha y golpeando contra las puertas de oro. Las puertas fueron borrados y criticó al revés estrellarse en medio de los campos de entrenamiento.

" _Sutil_ "Tobi pensó mientras deformado de distancia para llegar a su posición.

**# # En el interior del Templo del fuego - Naruto & Comp. # #**

Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Shikamaru custodiaban Kenshin mientras Chiriku y Sora se lo llevaban en un recorrido por el templo del fuego. En cuanto a Sora, Naruto sintió que era algo raro en el niño. Naruto notó las miradas de los otros monjes parecían dar a Sora y estos tipos de miradas le recordaba de su vida en los viejos días.

"Chiriku-san" dijo Naruto recoger su atención "¿Te importa si hago una pregunta personal?" Naruto preguntó Chiriku y levantó una ceja.

"Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para responder con sinceridad" Chiriku respondió y Naruto asintió con la cabeza pensando en cómo poner sus preguntas de la manera correcta.

" _La verdad que dice_ "Naruto pensó antes de activar su sharingan y ocultar con un pequeño genjutsu. Hinata sintió el genjutsu y activó su Byakugan también. Todo esto y Chiriku nunca se dio cuenta de ello. Después de todo, se puede esperar un usuario sharingan perteneciente al clan Senju.

"Me di cuenta de algunas miradas extrañas que los otros monjes parecen dar Sora-san" dijo Naruto y Chiriku permaneció impasible, pero Hinata vio un pequeño aumento de los latidos de su corazón y Naruto observó un pequeño aumento en la presión arterial debido a un pequeño bulto en su cuello. Sora sólo frunció el ceño mientras que se preguntaba por qué él recibió los resplandores.

" _tema delicado_ "Tanto Naruto y Hinata pensó. Chiriku miró a Sora, que se quedó en silencio y lo observaba con atención para ver si Chiriku iba a decirle.

"Sé que ese tipo de miradas y si es lo que creo que es, entonces debería haber dejado el Hokage sabe de esto" Naruto explicó mirando directamente a Chiriku y dejando caer su genjutsu para revelar su sharingan "no creo que usted es equipados o entrenados si algo sucede "dijo Naruto y Chiriku estremeció.

"Algo sucedió" dijo Naruto.

"¿Qué estás hablando?" Sora preguntó: "Usted dijo que no sabía por qué me tratan así" Sora tristemente dijo mirando fijamente a él.

"Dime" Sora gritó, pero esta vez hacia Naruto.

"Tú eres lo que la gente llama un Jinchuuriki, un sacrificio humano" Naruto comenzó "Jinchuuriki son seres humanos que tienen un bijuu sellado dentro de ellos", dijo Naruto y Sora ojos se amplió a las consecuencias.

"Lo que uno tiene?" Naruto preguntó Chiriku.

"Kyuubi" Chiriku tristemente respondió suspirando.

"LO / **LO QUE** ? " Naruto / Hinata / Kurama / Shikamaru gritó.

" _Kurama ... ¿de qué está hablando? "_ Naruto le preguntó a su compañero que se quedó estupefacto ante la declaración del monje.

" **No tengo ni idea ... No siento nada saliendo de él** "Kurama respondió.

"Eso es imposible Chiriku-san" dijo Naruto con Chiriku.

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" Chiriku preguntó confundido.

"Porque soy el Jinchuuriki Kyuubi" dijo Naruto ojos de Sasuke se amplió junto con Sora y Chiriku de.

"Pero ... cuando sucedió ... Sentí el chakra y fue sin duda el Kyuubi" Chiriku explicado y Naruto se quedaron en silencio.

" _Eso dobe parece tenerlo todo ... el Kyuubi debe pertenecer a mí ... con él me podría fácilmente derrotar a Itachi. Después de todo el sharingan es capaz de controlar el Kyuubi_"Sasuke pensó para sí mismo.

"¿Hice algo?" Sora le preguntó con cuidado ya que nada hacía mucho sentido a partir de ahora. Chiriku suspiró y decidió que era tiempo para explicar todo, pero que no quería que se entere de esta manera.

"Hace un par de años cuando era más joven, de alguna manera provocó que el chakra que fue sellado dentro de ti, y procedió a ir en un alboroto en torno a nuestro templo destruyendo buena parte de él e hiriendo a muchos monjes. Gracias Kami nadie murió, pero el daño fue grave y empezaron mirando con odio y el miedo ". Chiriku dijo

"Fue ese día me di cuenta de que tenía el chakra del Kyuubi sellado dentro de ti. No sé quién o cómo sucedió, pero no importa en este momento. Después de todo ese incidente todo el mundo se dio cuenta de que usted y empezó a dar esas miradas "Chiriku dijo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Sora.

"Por lo tanto, no soy nada más que un monstruo" Sora dijo mirando hacia abajo.

"No, usted no es un monstruo", dijo Naruto.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Sora le gritó casi sollozando.

"Porque yo no soy un cualquiera" respondió Naruto y Sora ojos se abrieron como platos. "Ya que tienes el chakra del Kyuubi y desde el alma del Kyuubi está dentro de mí, cuando se utiliza el chakra del Kyuubi, si no puede controlarlo, se ejecuta muralla. Si no logras controlar el chakra que corre salvajemente y le no será capaz de distinguir al amigo del enemigo y usted deberá destruir todo en su camino ", explicó Naruto.

"¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?" Preguntó Sora.

"Estás de suerte", dijo Naruto y Sora se confundió "Yo y el Kyuubi van a ayudar a controlarla para que esto no vuelva a suceder", dijo Naruto y Sora se sorprendió.

"El Kyuubi me va a ayudar?" Sora le preguntó con miedo.

"Sí. El Kyuubi es a la vez un querido amigo y un socio de confianza. Él nos ayudará a no te preocupes", dijo Naruto.

" _Confianza Naruto para llamar a un bijuu su amigo ... problemático_ "pensamiento Shikamaru.

"Cuando esté listo podemos empezar" dijo Naruto y Sora asintió.

"Gracias Naruto-san" dijo Chiriku. Tal vez Sora sería capaz de hacer un par de amigos de su edad y Naruto sería la mejor, ya que también era un Jinchuuriki.

BOOOOM

"¿Qué fue eso?" Naruto preguntó como todo el mundo retrocedió ante la explosión se escucharon procedentes de fuera del templo del fuego. Después de un par de segundos que un monje se acercó corriendo dentro.

"Chiriku-san estamos bajo el ataque de un ninja", dijo el monje entre las respiraciones colocando sus manos sobre las rodillas. "Destruyó la puerta y está destruyendo y matando a todos a la vista.

Sasuke, el momento en que se enteró de esto, borrosa lejos de la posición de Naruto en dirección a las puertas. Sasuke la intención de matar a esta amenaza rápidamente para que pudiera volver a la formación.

"SASUKE" Naruto gritó Sasuke estaba huyendo de él "Ese idiota se va a conseguir que lo maten" Naruto dijo en voz alta y se dirigió a Chiriku que estaba discutiendo planes con el monje que llegó a advertirles.

"Chiriku-san" dijo Naruto recoger su atención "Kenshin-sama tiene prioridad. Una vez que tenemos lo trasladó a un lugar seguro que pueda prestar asistencia" Naruto y Chiriku asintieron.

"Esperemos que su compañero de equipo puede durar" Chiriku dijo e indicó que lo siguieran para que pudieran tomar Kenshin a una habitación segura dentro del templo del és de un par de minutos de carrera que finalmente se encontraron con lo que parecía ser una habitación de pánico. La habitación tenía grandes puertas de metal.

"Fuuin Teppeki: Kai (Sealed Puerta de Hierro: Release)" Chiriku dijo pasando por sellos de la mano. Las enormes puertas de hierro brillaron momentáneamente antes de desbloquear y permitir que Kenshin, Sora, Hinata Shikamaru y entrada a la sala. La habitación en sí era muy grande y estaba completamente rodeado de hierro u otro metal. La habitación estaba casi vacía espera con una mesa y dos sillas.

"Hinata-chan, Shikamaru, te quedas y proteger Kenshin. Voy a salir para ayudar", dijo Naruto y todos asintieron. Naruto estaba a punto de irse cuando Hinata le agarró y le dio un pequeño beso.

"Ten cuidado", dijo en voz baja Hinata.

"Yo siempre soy" respondió Naruto y corrió lejos con Chiriku además de él.

**# # # # Con Sasuke**

Sasuke corría por el monasterio en el interior del templo del fuego. Después de un par de minutos de carrera que finalmente encontró la salida del monasterio y salió corriendo para encontrar esta shinobi y poner fin a su existencia. Sasuke salió y hubo destrucción por todas partes. Monjes pusieron en todas partes en el suelo y lo más probable muerto por su apariencia.

Sasuke activó su sharingan y explora su entorno. Sasuke sintió una presencia detrás de él y saltó a sólo momentos antes de que el ninja fue golpear el suelo. La planta explotó desde el poder del golpe y envió escombros por todas partes. Después de un par de segundos la nube de polvo asentado y Sasuke vio un ninja de pie allí, mirando a Sasuke impasible.

El pie shinobi delante de Sasuke era muy alto y parecía muscular. Llevaba un manto negro con cuello alto con nubes rojas. En la cabeza llevaba una capucha blanca y una máscara de negro, con los ojos es la única parte visible de su rostro. Sus ojos eran de lo más extraño. El alumno era un bosque muy verde oscuro, mientras que el resto del ojo era de color rojo sangre.

" _Está haciendo mi trabajo más fácil venir en pos de mí_ ", pensó Kakuzu mirando a Sasuke. Todavía no entiendo por qué esa persona Tobi quería Sasuke, pero no le le pagaban no habría ninguna pregunta.

"¿Quién es usted y qué es lo que quieres?" Sasuke preguntó mirando al hombre frente a él.

"Estoy Kakuzu y por qué estoy aquí, no creo que las preocupaciones que" Kakuzu dijo estoicamente.

"Supongo que tendré que golpéalo fuera de ti" Sasuke dijo sonriendo y se lanzó hacia Kakuzu.

" _Naive "_ pensó Kakuzu y se preparó para poner el mocoso en su lugar.

Sasuke cerrar la distancia entre Kakuzu y el mismo en ningún momento y saltó en el aire tratando una patada giro. Kakuzu, con lo que el brazo izquierdo, estuvo muy Sasuke agarró por las piernas y lo estrelló contra el suelo haciéndole toser. Kakuzu utiliza su técnica doton y trató de golpear a Sasuke que estaba en el suelo, pero Sasuke logró Kawarimi cabo.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (técnica de Gran bola de fuego)" Sasuke dijo, y envió una bola de fuego hacia Kakuzu que pasó por un par de sellos de la mano que Sasuke no era capaz de ver.

"Suiton - Suijinheki (Muro de Agua)", dijo Kakuzu y comenzó a expulsar el agua de su boca formando una esfera alrededor de su cuerpo. La bola de fuego se estrelló contra la pared de agua y desapareció en el vapor que sale de Kakuzu ileso.

"Tsk" Sasuke se burló ante la visión de una mera shinobi defenderse fácilmente contra él. Sasuke estaba tan concentrado en Kakuzu que él no se dio cuenta de algo agarra el pie por el tobillo.

Surgió una mano desde el suelo y cogió el tobillo de Sasuke con un agarre muy firme, no permitiendo ninguna Kawarimi de ningún tipo. La parte extraña era que la mano era sólo la mano, no había ningún brazo a menos que un manojo de hilos negros conectados a la mano. Levantó la mano desde el suelo y en el aire arrastra a lo largo de Sasuke y enviándolo chocar contra un edificio cercano.

* Tos * Sasuke tosió y levantó la limpieza de un poco de sangre del lado de su labio y estirando los brazos. Sasuke corrió nuevamente hacia Kakuzu con un asalto frontal. Una vez junto a Kakuzu, Sasuke envió un puñetazo en la cara de Kakuzu que ni siquiera tratar de bloquearla. En cambio, Kakuzu utiliza su técnica de la tierra para fortalecer el puño y lo estrelló en Sasuke que poofed en humo.

" _Un clon?_ " Kakuzu preguntó cuando él miró a su derecha y vio a varias pequeñas bolas de fuego que viene caliente hacia él. Kakuzu fácilmente esquivar todas las bolas de fuego con saltos pequeños y consecutivas.

Esta vez fue Kakuzu que corrió hacia Sasuke y le dedica una batalla taijutsu climatizada. Sasuke se dio cuenta rápidamente de que Kakuzu como mucho más rápido y mucho más fuerte que él, y por un amplio margen. Sharingan de Sasuke apenas podía seguir la pista de Kakuzu y su velocidad. Kakuzu trató de golpear a Sasuke que inclinada hacia atrás para evitar golpear. Kakuzu intentó otro golpe y Sasuke se agachó en busca de un barrido de la pierna.

Kakuzu se levantó y trató y patada baja que Sasuke bloqueado por llevar el brazo en forma de cruz. A pesar de que Sasuke bloqueó la patada que estaba siendo empujado hacia abajo por la pura fuerza de su adversario. Sasuke se quitó los brazos y rodó hacia un lado para evitar su disparo, ya que se estrelló contra el suelo.

Sasuke trató de saltar lejos pero mano dividida de Kakuzu de su cuerpo y lo agarró por el tobillo otra vez y procedió a destruir Sasuke contra el suelo y los edificios cercanos varias veces hasta que finalmente lo liberó arrojándolo al suelo.

"Débil ... patético", dijo Kakuzu mientras observaba Sasuke tratando de empujar a sí mismo de pie, pero con dificultades. Su cuerpo dolía todo el cuerpo y Sasuke estaba bastante seguro de que su tobillo podría ser desalojado del lugar. "¿Por qué Itachi no mató a ti es más allá de mí", dijo Kakuzu y Sasuke vio la roja.

"ITACHI! ¿QUÉ SABES DE ITACHI?" Sasuke gritó hacia Kakuzu que permaneció imperturbable contra ese instinto asesino patético "DIME" ordenó Sasuke.

"No estás en condiciones de darme órdenes _chico_ ", dijo Kakuzu y Sasuke apretó los dientes" Itachi pertenece a nuestro grupo. Cualquier persona que usa esta capa "Kakuzu dijo apuntando hacia su manto negro con nubes rojas" pertenece al grupo Akatsuki "Kakuzu explicado.

"¿Dónde está?" Sasuke volvió a gritar pidiendo Kakuzu dónde estaba su hermano. Su odio fue embotando el dolor de Sasuke que estaba de pie a pesar de que su tobillo estaba en muy mal estado.

"Ahora que se dice" Kakuzu dijo riéndose y haciendo Sasuke ceño hacia él a través de los sellos de parpadear. A chidori apareció a la vida en las manos de Sasuke que procedieron a difuminar hacia Kakuzu que se quedaron en su lugar.

"Chidori" Sasuke dijo y trató de perforar Kakuzu que simplemente agarró la muñeca de Sasuke e interrumpió su chidori con facilidad. Con un pequeño giro de movimiento Kakuzu se rompió la muñeca de Sasuke haciéndole gritar de dolor.

"Creo que Itachi dejó con vida como un acto de misericordia. Usted no vale nada" Kakuzu y entregué una fuerte patada en el pecho de Sasuke y él salió volando en el suelo.

" _¿Adónde se fue todo ese entrenamiento? "_ Sasuke se preguntó en el pensamiento como él consiguió demolido por este shinobi " _Dammit estoy a débil ... a este paso nunca voy a vengar a mi clan_ "Sasuke pensó mientras se estrelló en el suelo formando un pequeño cráter. Sasuke en este momento ni siquiera podía sentir la mitad de su cuerpo y estaba casi inconsciente.

" _Objetivo principal ... terminado_ "Kakuzu pensó para sí mismo.

"Raikiri", se escuchó una voz y lo único que Kakuzu se sentía como un dolor muy agudo en el pecho. Miró hacia abajo y vio una mano recubierta de rayos que salen de su pecho.

"H-¿Cómo llegaste b-detrás de mí?" Kakuzu dijo justo antes de Naruto sacó su brazo y Kakuzu cayó al suelo muerto. Raikiri de Naruto atravesó limpiamente a través de su corazón y nadie podría sobrevivir a semejante ataque.

"Supongo que no será necesaria" Chiriku dijo mientras miraba a Naruto matar al enemigo con un solo jutsu. Ambos procedieron a correr hacia Sasuke y lo sacó de la tierra.

Ellos estaban levantando Sasuke cuando Naruto sintió un pico chakra detrás de ellos. Naruto volvió justo a tiempo para ver a Kakuzu terminar sus manos juntas y decir "Fuuton - Atsugai (Bomba presión del viento)", y envió un chakra gran bola de vacío comprimido hacia Naruto y Chiriku.

Naruto Sasuke cayó en la espalda de Chiriku y, recogiendo su fan de su espalda, él golpeó la bomba de viento en la nada. El balón chocó con el ventilador, pero el único resultado fue un sonido fuerte como fan de Naruto neutralizó el ataque.

"¿Estarás bien sola?" Preguntó Chiriku. El enemigo había diezmado Sasuke Uchiha que era un chunnin y compañero de equipo de Naruto.

"Yo puedo cuidar de mí misma ... Tome Sasuke para ser sanado" dijo Naruto y Chiriku saltó lejos.

"¿Cómo estás vivo?" Naruto preguntó sorprendido al ver a su enemigo en pie "Sé con certeza que tengo tu corazón" Naruto dijo mirando a su enemigo y notó su capa.

"Así que usted está después de mí otra vez?" Naruto preguntó mirando atentamente hacia él, sharingan ardiente "Teniendo en cuenta que envié Itachi y Kisame con el rabo entre las piernas, supongo que enviaron a alguien más fuerte?" Naruto preguntó pero Kakuzu permaneció impasible.

"Y ... ¿por qué me siento cuatro firmas diferentes chakras viene de que" Naruto se preguntó mientras se concentraba más en su enemigo tratando de encontrar otra cosa.

"Es _ya cerca de averiguarlo ... no es ser subestimado_ ", pensó Kakuzu. "No estoy aquí para ti Kyuubi ... pero supongo que puedo tomar así", dijo Kakuzu y Naruto se rió.

"Usted no puede tomar tan fácilmente ... Creo que voy a dar la batalla por lo menos", dijo Naruto.

"Ready?" Preguntó Kakuzu.

"Sí" dijo Naruto y los dos corriendo uno hacia el otro a gran velocidad. Se conocieron una forma media y su puño chocó con una onda de choque. Fueron igualados en taijutsu con Naruto ser más rápido y Kakuzu ser más fuerte, mucho más fuerte de lo que nadie debería ser. Naruto se dio cuenta de que sus pieles era oscuro, casi negro.

Usando su sharingan decidió analizar lo mejor que pudo por qué su piel sería así. " _Está usando chakra tierra para fortalecer la piel y aumentar su fuerza_ "Naruto llegó a la conclusión de los análisis.

Naruto saltó hacia atrás en el aire para ganar un poco de distancia y que se sorprendió cuando las manos de Kakuzu se separaron de él. Las manos se van rápidamente hacia los tobillos y Naruto tenían que hacer algo. Naruto concentró su chakra y cadenas de oro surgió de sus manos. Naruto envió las cadenas en el suelo y los usó para las manos el aire y la tierra en el suelo de superar a Kakuzu.

Naruto canaliza chakra en su sello de almacenamiento de muñeca y sacó su chokuto y comenzó a canalizar raiton chakra a través de él. Naruto corrió hacia adelante y cortó los hilos negros que unen las manos para Kakuzu. Las manos cayeron sin fuerzas al suelo. Naruto estaba un poco harto de ver otro conjunto de hilos negros se salga de la tierra y volver a adherirse a manos tirando de ellos respalda a su propietario.

"¿Qué eres?" Naruto preguntó confundido con el enemigo. " _En primer lugar me atravesó el corazón y se levanta como si nada ... y ahora separo partes del cuerpo._ " Naruto pensó sacudiendo la cabeza. ¿Por qué no podía tener enemigos normales, primero estaba vomitando Orochimaru sí mismo y ahora éste.

"Raiton - Rairyuudan (Rayo Dragón) (1)" Naruto dijo desdibujando a través sellos de la mano y golpeó las manos. Rayo se oía brillante alrededor de sus manos y de repente un gran dragón azul con amarillo surgió de sus manos. El dragón rugió su camino hacia a Kakuzu que tenía sus ojos se abrieron.

"Fuuton - Daitoppa (Gran Avance)", dijo Kakuzu y envió una ráfaga de viento hacia el dragón entrante con la intención de perturbar el jutsu. Sin embargo, su viento jutsu era demasiado débil en comparación con la de Naruto e hizo poco o nada para siquiera frenarla.

Kakuzu tenía más remedio que huir. En el momento en que el dragón estaba a punto de chocar contra él, Kakuzu esquivó y saltó lo más lejos que pudo. A pesar de que Kakuzu esquivó el ataque de su brazo izquierdo estaba espasmos un poco de la energía eléctrica.

"Surprise" dijo Naruto reapareció junto a la posición de Kakuzu con su mano crepitar de electricidad. "Raikiri" Naruto dijo y cerró la mano en Kakuzu. Kakuzu fue capaz de esquivar un poco el ataque, pero terminó siendo apuñalado en el hombro derecho.

Naruto saltó hacia atrás para ganar un poco de distancia y una vez más Kakuzu cayó al suelo sin vida. Naruto no era tonto, pero esta vez estaba preparado y él todavía podía sentir chakra tres firmas procedentes de Kakuzu. Kakuzu comenzó tomando el pelo en el suelo y de repente estalló en hilos negros.

Su capa Akatsuki fue despedazado, todo el lío de hilos negros empezó a formar dos globos separados hacia fuera del cuerpo de Kakuzu. En cada uno de estos globos de hilos negros era una máscara blanca con diferentes colores y diseño. Las máscaras eran la luz azul y parecía un ave y el otro era rojo y parecía un dragón.

El cuerpo de Kakuzu se levantó del suelo y todavía tenía el mismo aspecto. A pesar de que sólo tenía los mascarilla tomada de su cuerpo que no ha cambiado mucho. " _¿Qué está pasando? "_ Naruto se preguntó " _Yo ya lo maté 'dos veces' y sin embargo, sigue en pie_ "Naruto pensó hasta que miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que los otros dos máscaras en el suelo.

" _Como era de esperar de la Konoha no Raijin (dios del trueno de Konoha) "_ Kakuzu pensó para sí mismo. Ese dragón rayo era excepcionalmente poderoso y ni siquiera su técnica eólica logró disiparlo.

Las otras máscaras estaban rotas y destruidas, pero aún podía ver que eran de color marrón y el otro era de color azul oscuro. " _¿Las máscaras tienen nada que ver con sus vidas_ ? ... _tal vez tengo que matarlo tres veces más para hacerlo permanente_ ", pensó Naruto decidir sobre su acercamiento. Miró hacia Kakuzu y se dio cuenta que las máscaras que faltaban hasta que oyó un ruido turbulento a su derecha.

"Fuuton - Atsugai (Bomba presión del viento)"

"Katon: Zukokku (Cranium Carver)" Kakuzu dijo que ambas máscaras permanecían al lado del otro preparando el lanzamiento de los jutsus. En la máscara de color azul claro que el viento comenzó girando, al igual que el fuego en la máscara roja.

Ambas máscaras lanzaron su jutsu combina simultáneamente los dos elementos para encender el jutsu. Una bola de fuego brillante, como el sol, estaba volando hacia Naruto a altas velocidades. "Kamui" dijo Naruto y activó su Mangekyou. El balón estaba a punto de chocar con Naruto cuando el espacio frente a él comenzó remolino.

Lo cierto es que la bola de fuego enemigo comenzó a ser absorbido por el ojo derecho de Naruto. Sólo tomó fracciones de segundo hasta que la bola de fuego resplandeciente de la destrucción desapareció justo delante de sus ojos, literalmente.

"Kamui" dijo Naruto y el uso de su ojo izquierdo se centró en la localización del cuerpo original de Kakuzu. El espacio alrededor de Kakuzu comenzó distorsionar y de ella salió la pelota resplandeciente de fuego que las máscaras habían previamente sin atar a Naruto.

Kakuzu no tuvo tiempo de esquivar como la bola de fuego apareció de repente junto a él. El balón chocó con Kakuzu y todo su cuerpo estalló en un tornado de llamas. Naruto tuvo que bloquear su visión del tornado debido a la intensa luz y el calor que se genera. El tornado se calmó y Naruto, siendo conscientes de las otras máscaras, miró al cuerpo de Kakuzu que parecía ser nada más que cenizas en el suelo.

Naruto no pudo encontrar la máscara y asumió que se vaporiza con su ataque. De repente, la máscara roja voló hacia el montón de cenizas y se metió dentro de ella. Lento pero seguro, Kakuzu parece estar surgiendo de las cenizas sin tocar. Segundos después Kakuzu estaba de pie como si nada hubiera sucedido nunca.

" _El palo de golf es realmente peligroso_ ", pensó Kakuzu como Naruto ya había destruido tres de sus cinco hogares. " _Incluso si mi poder es limitado ... Tengo la sensación de que no es serio ni "_ Kakuzu pensó mirando a Naruto que lo miraba impasible. El mocoso no realmente parece Uchiha Madara.

Kakuzu, siendo muy viejo, obviamente había encontrado con Madara Uchiha en los viejos días. Aunque Kakuzu nunca luchó contra él, sabía muy bien que Madara era un enemigo que no subestima y se decía que sólo Senju Hashirama pudo igualar su poder. Y los dos estaban en un nivel que era hasta ahora fuera del alcance de shinobi normal, que eran considerados dioses entre los seres humanos.

Y ahora, Kakuzu tenía nieto posición del hombre frente a él mirando, mirando impasible y sin estremecerse. No había ninguna duda acerca de la herencia de Naruto, su fan batalla, su peinado y el poder detrás de sus ojos era demasiado grande para ser descartado como nada más que toros.

"Usted da un nuevo significado a resurgir de las cenizas", dijo Naruto y saltó hacia un lado para evitar una brizna de viento enviado desde la máscara de color azul claro. "Dos máscaras para ir" Naruto dijo sonriendo y los ojos de Kakuzu se amplió.

"Así que te lo has imaginado", preguntó Kakuzu y Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

"Sí. Usted parece estar ligado profundamente a cada una de las máscaras que llevas. A juzgar por el número de golpes críticos aterricé debe estar muerto ya tres veces y, sin embargo no es así. Sin embargo, cada vez que 'mataron' que, de hecho, he destruido una de sus máscaras. estados lógicos que una vez que se han ido, se muere "Naruto explicado y Kakuzu asintieron.

"La observación impresionante. Es muy cierto, me robó el corazón de los poderosos ninjas derroto en combate. Al hacerlo, puedo expresar mi esperanza de vida natural, yo soy más de cien años y, una vez luché contra el Shodaime hokage" Kakuzu explica y Naruto se sorprendió. Kakuzu tenía más de cien años de antigüedad, lo que significa que todavía luchó en las guerras de clanes ante el sistema pueblo se creó.

Naruto supuso que Kakuzu finalmente se había unido a Taki durante su vida sólo para desertar después. Si Kakuzu había hecho luchar contra su bisabuelo que significa que la lucha contra Kakuzu era una empresa familiar, por así decirlo. Y ahora, Naruto iba a terminar su abuelo trabajo.

"Esto es todo", dijo Naruto antes de golpear las manos como si rezara. Kakuzu envía la máscara de color azul claro que le interrumpa, pero Naruto fácil de esquivar los ataques todavía con las manos en la misma posición.

"Senpou" Naruto comenzó y marcas verdes comenzó a aparecer en su rostro. Las marcas forman un bucle alrededor de sus ojos va en sus mejillas y tuvieron dos círculos concéntricos en la frente. Sharingan ojos de Naruto parecían empezar brillando más que de costumbre, sus ojos se sentían como si estuvieran irradiando energía.

" _¿Va a ... "_ Kakuzu estaba pensando, pero no logró terminar como las siguientes palabras de Naruto le hizo olvidar todo.

"Mokuton Hijutsu" dijo Naruto como lo hizo la junta de la mano de serpiente y el suelo comenzó a temblar. Naruto miró hacia Kakuzu que estaba entrando en pánico y correr a través de sellos de la mano también.

"Katon: Zukokku (Cranium Carver)", dijo Kakuzu y disparó un torrente de fuego hacia Naruto acababa de terminar su jutsu.

"Jukai Kotan (Natividad de árboles del mundo)" Naruto gritó y flexionó los brazos hacia adelante haciendo árboles estallaron de la tierra. Cientos y cientos de árboles de repente aparecieron en el suelo y comenzó a dirigirse hacia Kakuzu destruyendo todo a su paso. El torrente de fuego chocó con su aluvión de madera, pero no hizo nada como los árboles fácilmente disipan el fuego.

Los árboles no dejan ni vacilar en sus obstáculos y llegar fácilmente a Kakuzu que había iniciado maniobras evasivas. La máscara de color azul claro estaba disparando palas eólicas y las bombas que tratan de destruir la avalancha de ataques de madera de Naruto, pero nada parecía funcionar. Si destruyeron un árbol, dos más crecería desde el suelo.

Kakuzu saltó en el aire para evitar el mayor ataque y comenzó a maniobrar para evitar ser capturado, pero fue sólo una cuestión de tiempo. Un árbol vino de atrás y se envolvió alrededor de su tobillo izquierdo arrojándolo a otro conjunto de árboles. Al final Kakuzu fue atrapado con árboles envueltos alrededor de sus piernas y otros envueltos alrededor de sus brazos.

Kakuzu sintió dolor, este dolor venía de su pecho. Bajó la vista sólo para ver a un trozo de madera perforando su pecho derecho a través de su hogar. Dio corta, respiración poco profunda al mirar por última vez a los ojos de Naruto que parecían palpitar y empezar a girar. Una vez que el giro se detuvo, Kakuzu miró hacia abajo y en lugar de un trozo de madera que no era nada más que la espada de Naruto.

Kakuzu miró a su alrededor y en todas partes los árboles comenzó a brillar y simplemente se desvanecen como si no fuera nada más que un sueño. Miró por encima de su otra máscara y vio atrapado en el suelo con cadenas de oro de Naruto. La máscara de color azul claro había la boca señalado en el aire así, cualquier jutsu se disparó, lo echaría de menos.

Kakuzu vio todo lo que desaparece y se confunde. "W-lo que-es esto?" Kakuzu pidió a Naruto quien estaba detrás de él, con las manos agarrando su espada.

"Usted tiene más de cien años de antigüedad y sin embargo se le olvidó un detalle simple" dijo Naruto e hizo su alrededor Kakuzu de pie delante de él. Naruto miró a los ojos y dijo simplemente: "Nunca mires a los ojos de un Uchiha"

Los ojos de Kakuzu se abrieron de realización. Todo lo que había sucedido desde el momento Naruto comenzó a reunir chakra en ese sello mano extraña era un genjutsu. Naruto había jugado con la experiencia de Kakuzu en la lucha contra el Shodaime hacerle creer que Naruto poseía el Mokuton. Naruto había usado eso como una distracción para terminar definitivamente la batalla.

"Amaterasu" dijo Naruto y la máscara de color azul claro estalló en llamas negras y se desintegró por completo. Naruto volvió a Kakuzu que, por el aspecto de la misma, tenía apenas unos segundos más de vida.

" _Esta mocosa será problemas en el futuro_ ", pensó justo antes de Kakuzu Naruto se quitó la espada de su espalda y Kakuzu cayó al suelo, con la cara primero, cojera. Con todas las cinco máscaras destruyó Kakuzu se quedó sin corazón y fue finalmente en el más allá.

A pesar de que Naruto había ganado una larga batalla que sintió algo extraño con él. Todos los miembros de Akatsuki se supone que es muy potente y sin embargo éste cayó por un simple genjutsu. Su batalla había sido bastante sencillo. Naruto no estaba diciendo que no era poderoso, pero ... sentía que las normas Akatsuki parecían ser mayor.

Fiel a los pensamientos de Naruto el cuerpo a los pies de Naruto comenzó a espasmo. Naruto saltó lejos pensando que podría ser un fin de la línea suicida jutsu. Una vez que el cuerpo dejó de temblar, Naruto se acercó con cautela. Nunca sabría qué clase de trucos que puede tener en su haber ... o capas para el caso.

Naruto miró de cerca el cuerpo y su aspecto era completamente diferente a Kakuzu. Este alguien parado a tiros delante de él definitivamente no era Kakuzu. Esta persona era de la altura de Kakuzu, pero parecía un Joe regular. Tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos completamente blancos.

" _Él parece ser nada más que un sacrificio como los demás_ ", pensó Naruto al darse cuenta de algo" _Si él no es nada más que un sacrificio ... era una diversión ... una mierda_ "Naruto se dio cuenta de que él se centró en el marcador Hirashin de Hinata y se desvaneció en un instante amarillo.

**# # Con Kenshin, Hinata y Shikamaru # #**

Kenshin, Hinata, Sora y Shikamaru se encontraban dentro de las paredes de hierro sellados. Según Chiriku que era el lugar más seguro de todo el templo del fuego. Sólo alguien que conocía la secuencia correcta sello mano y tenía la firma chakra derecho podría abrir las puertas que conducían a esta zona del templo.

"¿Crees que Naruto va a estar bien?" Kenshin le pidió un poco de miedo por Naruto. Había empezado a encariñarse con los compañeros shinobi. Kenshin sabía que Naruto era fuerte pero había muchos shinobi en todo el mundo y había obligado a ser alguien más poderoso.

"Él va a estar bien ... no te preocupes" Hinata respondió pero eso no parecía aliviar las preocupaciones de Kenshin.

"¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro?" Kenshin preguntó sorprendido al ver tanta fe puesta en Naruto.

"Debido a que nunca se da por vencido y nunca se rinde. Es su nindo, su camino ninja" Hinata en voz baja respondió: "Si eso no pone a gusto tal vez esto se" Hinata dijo y lanzó Kenshin una copia del Bingo libro actualizado. "Página 112", dijo Hinata y Kenshin volteó rápidamente a ella.

" _Konoha no Raijin ... S-Rank ... Uchiha Madara ... Senju Hashirama ... Namikaze Minato_ "Kenshin había Abrió mucho los ojos ante lo que encontró sobre Naruto. Estaba relacionado con el ninja más poderoso que jamás haya existido, y si su rango era nada para medir las competencias, estaba realmente muy poderoso.

De repente se oyó el desbloqueo de la puerta sellada y todos tomaron posiciones luchando frente a Kenshin. Puede ser que sea un enemigo o tal vez no sea, pero lo mejor era prepararse para lo peor y esperar lo mejor. La puerta se abrió y Chiriku entró en la habitación con un Sasuke gravemente herida en su espalda apenas consciente.

"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó Kenshin. Nunca había visto a un ninja en tan mal estado y ya había visto los doce guardianes shinobi en mal estado.

"Fue derrotado, pero yo y Naruto llegó a tiempo para rescatarlo" Chiriku explicó Sasuke y coloca suavemente en el suelo "Naruto mencionó que eras un médico", dijo Chiriku hacia Hinata.

"Estoy entrenando para ser una ... Vamos a ver lo que puedo hacer", dijo Hinata y activó su Byakugan. Lesiones de Sasuke fueron extensas

"Yo lo puedo arreglar, pero que tendrá que descansar un par de días", dijo Hinata y comenzó la técnica palma mística para restablecer las costillas en su lugar y curar otras caminó hacia las piernas de Sasuke y cogió el tobillo. Con un repugnante torció el tobillo se restablece a su lugar y se utiliza la palma mística, una vez más.

"Está hecho. Él tendrá que descansar su cuerpo por un par de días", explicó Hinata y Chiriku asintieron.

Todos comenzaron un poco a gusto cuando Hinata, Shikamaru, Chiriku y Sora sintió una presencia entraba en la habitación. Se dio la vuelta para ver a alguien de pie en medio de la habitación. Tenía un manto negro con nubes rojas, pero el hecho más interesante es que llevaba una máscara de color naranja con un patrón de remolino.

Todo el mundo tomó posiciones defensivas frente a Kenshin, ya que no sabían lo que era la meta de este shinobi. Hinata dio un vistazo a sus niveles de chakra y masiva, estaban a la par con los niveles de Naruto y que estaba diciendo algo. "Ten cuidado ... sus niveles de chakra están a la par con bijuus de nivel inferior", dijo Hinata tragó saliva y todo el mundo en el nuevo enemigo.

" _Parece que Kakuzu ya completó su objetivo principal_ ", pensó Tobi mirando la forma lesionado de Sasuke que estaba en el suelo inconsciente.

"¿Quién es usted y qué es lo que quieres?" Hinata no pidió una vez apartar la vista de este nuevo enemigo.

"Tobi. Estoy Tobi, por lo que me puedo llamar Tobi" Tobi dijo con voz infantil, pero Hinata podía ver claramente el chakra se acumulan en su significado de garganta que no era su voz real.

"No estás engañando a nadie con esa voz", dijo Hinata y la postura de Tobi cambiado.

"¿Sabes?" Tobi comenzó "Tus ojos no están tan mal" Tobi dijo riendo.

"¿Qué quieres?" Hinata estresado ignorando el comentario de su ojo.

"Se puede decir que estoy buscando una pieza del rompecabezas", dijo crípticamente Tobi.

"¿Qué significa?" Hinata continuó, pero Tobi se quedó en silencio.

"Entregar el pseudo-Jinchuuriki y voy a tomar mi licencia" Tobi dijo apuntando hacia Sora.

"Ya veo" Hinata comenzó "Usted no puede venir a Naruto-kun como él es demasiado poderoso para que lo que viene después de la versión débil" Hinata deducir y Tobi se rió entre dientes.

"No te hagas ilusiones niña. Tu novio puede ser fuerte pero no es un partido contra alguien como yo. Y por la versión más débil ... que es sólo una copia de seguridad" Tobi dijo riendo.

"¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro?" Hinata todavía preguntó con su Byakugan ardiente. Tobi activó su sharingan de Hinata para ver quién tenía sus ojos se abrieron. "Es un Uchiha" dijo Hinata y todo el mundo se quedó sin aliento. No sólo se supone que viva tres Uchiha y esos eran Naruto, Sasuke y Itachi.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Hinata preguntó con suspicacia.

"... Madara Uchiha Madara" Tobi dijo con su gira sharingan. Todo el mundo se sorprendió al ver que el legendario guerrero Uchiha seguía vivo ... todos bien pero Hinata.

"Bullshit" Hinata dijo Tobi y miró detenidamente a su "Naruto me dijo que su abuelo había muerto por lo que no es él", explicó Hinata.

"¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro?" Tobi preguntó inundando la habitación con KI. Kenshin estaba en el suelo, mientras que el resto de los ninjas se respiraba con dificultad y sólo Hinata y Chiriku ser capaz de igualar. "No importa ... Me llevo lo que quiero", dijo Tobi y corrió hacia Sora para capturarlo.

"Shikamaru-san, Sora-kun cuidar de sí mismos y proteger a Kenshin-sama. Vamos a cuidar de él", dijo Chiriku y tanto él como Hinata tomó posiciones defensivas en contra de la entrada Akatsuki nin. Hinata estaba en su posición Juuken estándar y Chiriku tenía su mano derecha bajó con la palma apuntando hacia el suelo, mientras que el izquierdo se encontraba en frente de su pecho.

"Raigo: Senjusatsu (Enfoque bienvenida: Asesinato de mil brazos)" Chiriku dicho y su frente parecía contraerse. De repente, brazos semi transparentes parecían formar el aire y empezar a ir hacia Tobi. Hinata, usando su Byakugan, vio Tobi molde chakra de una manera que lo recordaba de alguna parte.

A medida que los brazos estaban a punto de conectar con Tobi, simplemente eliminadas a través de ellos. Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron en la realización de la técnica de Tobi estaba usando. Ella echó un vistazo más de cerca a los ojos de Tobi y no eran el sharingan estándar, pero una forma completamente diferente. Los ojos de Tobi se habían desplazado en un Mangekyou sharingan y parecía utilizando la técnica de Kamui de Naruto. Mangekyou de Tobi estaba roja de lo que parecía ser dos patrones ruedas triples se solapan entre sí sangre.

"¿Cómo se hace esto?" Chiriku preguntó sorprendido de que sus ataques fueron ineficaces. Nunca había visto tanta técnica. Su técnica estaba pasando justo a través del enemigo sin ninguna obstrucción. Tobi no era más que un fantasma en este punto.

"Es una técnica especial que utiliza con su Mangekyou sharingan llamado Kamui. Él es capaz de desmaterializar su cuerpo y por lo tanto permitir que cualquier ataque a simplemente" pasar "a través de él como si fuera un fantasma o una ilusión." Hinata explicado y Tobi asintieron. Esa era la descripción más simple que pudiera ocurrió.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" Chiriku pidió no perder la concentración mientras mantenía su andanada de perforación.

"Debido a que Naruto-kun puede usar también", dijo Hinata y se fue al modo de pensar " _¿Es realmente Madara? Se puede utilizar la misma técnica que Naruto-kun_ "pensó Hinata pregunto si Naruto estaba equivocado con respecto a su abuelo.

"Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?" Preguntó Chiriku.

"No hay nada que podamos hacer. Él no puede permanecer intangible de forma indefinida, ya que hay un límite de tiempo en el que se puede mantener la técnica activa. Sin embargo, ninguno de nosotros somos lo suficientemente rápido para capitalizar en el momento en el que se materializa" Hinata explicó el ceño fruncido. Naruto había explicado ella como su técnica funcionaba y no había muchos defectos. Kamui era casi una técnica perfecta y un muy potente en eso.

"Entonces, ¿qué podemos hacer?" Chiriku preguntó mientras dejaba caer su ataque. La concentración necesaria para mantener el ataque era genial y sólo pudo hacerlo por un par de minutos en el máximo.

"Puesto hasta que Naruto-kun llega" Hinata simplemente dijo y se volvió hacia Shikamaru "Utilice su sombra para que nos ayuden", dijo Hinata y Shikamaru asintió con la cabeza agachada en el suelo.

Shikamaru comenzó a ampliar su sombra para tratar de capturar a Tobi. Por supuesto Tobi no sería atrapado de tal técnica débil pero siempre Hinata y Chiriku una ayuda muy necesaria para distraer al enemigo. Tobi llegó cerca de Hinata y Chiriku y todos ellos participan en taijutsu. Hinata siguió muy de cerca en la red chakra de Tobi para que pudiera tratar de golpearlo cuando se convirtió en tangible.

Hinata volteó de nuevo fuera y miró hacia la batalla taijutsu entre Chiriku y Tobi. Chiriku abalanzó y trató de golpearlo en el pecho sólo para deslizarse por él y tropezar adelante.

" _Ahora_ "Hinata pensó Tobi estaba a punto de Chiriku golpe en la espalda. "Hakke Kuushou (Air Palma)", dijo Hinata y envió una ola de aire comprimido llena de chakra a Tobi. La ola llegó a su lado y se pasa a través de él y Chiriku casi bateo que estaba en el otro lado.

" _Esto va a ser difícil_ ", pensó Hinata mientras corría Tobi para dar tiempo a Chiriku se recupere. Hinata se fue a una huelga Juuken al pecho y eliminado a través de él. Tobi se dio la vuelta sólo para ver a Hinata empezar a girar.

"Kaiten" dijo Hinata y estaba envuelto en una cúpula azul del chakra. Tobi se dio cuenta y usó su Kamui para evitar los Kaiten y saltó hacia atrás. Como Tobi estaba a punto de aterrizar se dio cuenta de la sombra de Shikamaru se acercaba a un ritmo muy rápido. Tobi simplemente deformado por completo y vuelto a aparecer en el otro lado de la habitación.

Hinata y Chiriku recuperados y frustradas una vez más hacia Tobi que se quedaron en el lugar de verlos venir. Tobi se aprovechó de que estaban en el otro lado de la habitación y rápidamente deformado distancia y reapareció al lado de Shikamaru. Shikamaru desactivado su técnica de sombras y lo dedica a taijutsu. Aunque él sabía que esto era una batalla perdida.

Tobi eliminado a través de un golpe descuidado y, una vez detrás de Shikamaru, pronunció un golpe rápido a su cuello y le dio una patada en la espalda mandándolo a volar en un inconsciente pared cercana. Tobi iba a acercarse a Sora cuando Hinata y Chiriku lograron llegar cerca de ellos y dialogar con él en taijutsu.

Tobi usar su Kamui y fácilmente más hábil de todos ellos y los envió a la tierra con patadas y puñetazos bien ubicado. Kamui era una técnica tan útil que lo único que necesitaba era eso y taijutsu, y fue capaz de hacer frente, incluso el más difícil adversario.

"Mokuton: Sashiki no Jutsu (Técnica de corte)" Tobi dijo y desde el piso de concreto sólido brotaron varias piezas de madera en forma de lanzas. Tobi agarró a todos ellos y los envió hacia Hinata y Chiriku que se está levantando. Chiriku consiguió rozado por una lanza en su hombro antes de Hinata podría establecer un Kaiten.

Desde Hinata y Chiriku estaban ocupados bloquea los proyectiles de madera, Tobi caminó tranquilamente hacia Sora y Kenshin que se asustó. Para Sora, este ninja enemigo estaba diezmando a su sensei, que era el monje más poderoso de todo el templo del fuego. Para Kenshin, que estaba asustado porque nunca vio un poderoso shinobi tales que podrían tener sobre cuatro enemigos a la vez y derrotarlos como nada. Pero, de nuevo, si realmente era Uchiha Madara entonces no había nada que pudieran hacer.

" _Vamos a hacer esto aquí_ ", pensó Tobi cuando llegó cerca de Sora y Kenshin.

"Mírame" Tobi dijo agarrando Sora por su ropa y que le obligó a hacer contacto visual. Alumno de Sora dilatado y le dio un soplo superficial antes de que su cabeza cayó al suelo. Una vez que Sora levantó la cabeza, sus ojos se saben rojo con ranuras verticales negras sangre. Su mano derecha se convirtió en bestia en apariencia, ya que era completamente rojo con grandes garras.

Tobi Sora cayó al suelo y miró a Kenshin que estaba al borde de un ataque al corazón. Tobi notó algo en el campo con las manos. Levantó Kenshin por el cuello y se miró las manos a notar que, en sus manos, había dos diamantes marcas superpuestas entre sí.

" _El Meiton linaje ... excelente. Esto acelerar las cosas_ ", pensó antes de Tobi se centró en Kenshin. Los ojos de Tobi brillaron momentáneamente antes de mirar directamente a los ojos de Kenshin. Después de un par de segundos los ojos de Kenshin se abrieron y su rostro se convirtió en una de emoción con nada más que una mirada en blanco y ojos muertos.

"Usted sabe qué hacer", dijo Tobi y Kenshin simplemente caminó hacia Sora como un zombi. Tobi giró hacia Hinata y Chiriku que corrían hacia él a toda velocidad tratando de detener lo Tobi se obliga Kenshin hacer.

"Mokuton: Roots Underground", dijo Tobi y las raíces de madera irrumpió desde el suelo pinning Sora. Sora estaba desatando más chakra del Kyuubi, pero la técnica de madera parecía ser capaz de mantener Sora en su lugar.

Tobi lanzó un pergamino a Kenshin que la cogió y se arrodilló junto a Sora. Kenshin colocó su mano derecha sobre Sora y su mano izquierda sobre el pergamino. "Meiton: Kyuketsuko (Release Oscuro: La inhalación de Maw)" Kenshin dijo y comenzó a absorber el chakra del Kyuubi de Sora y canalizar en un pergamino.

"¿Qué has hecho con ellos?" Hinata preguntó jadeando y sudando. Estaban haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, pero nada parecía funcionar. Y ahora, con inconsciente Shikamaru, no había nada que pudieran hacer, sino para ver lo que Tobi había planeado.

"Nada de lo que necesita para estar preocupados" Tobi dijo caminando hacia ellos que quedaron atrapados con las raíces de madera. Hinata había intentado liberar palas eólicas de sus puntos de chakra, pero la madera era demasiado fuerte para tan pequeño ataque.

Con un gran rugido Sora desencadenó el resto del chakra del Kyuubi y fue dejado en el suelo inconsciente y con la piel de color rojo sangre. Liberar todo el chakra que había dentro de él quemó la mayor parte de su piel exterior. Kenshin finalizada la técnica y se cayó al suelo inconsciente también. Tobi se les acercó y cogió el pergamino y deformaciones en su dimensión.

"Y por último ... para hacer frente a los testigos", dijo Tobi y se volvió hacia Hinata y Chiriku que sabía lo que venía. Tobi sacó un kunai y se dirigió hacia ellos. Tobi estaba a punto de matar a ambos, cuando estaba casi cegado por un flash de color amarillo brillante.

Naruto apareció en un destello de color amarillo con un Raikiri ya espumoso en la mano. Naruto trató de apuñalar a Tobi sólo para deslizarse a través de él " _Este es mi técnica Kamui_... " Naruto pensó con sus ojos se abrieron. Naruto había deslizado completamente por él cuando Tobi se dio vuelta para Naruto puñalada por la espalda sólo para caer también a través de Naruto.

Ambos saltaron de distancia el uno del otro mirando el uno al otro. Naruto tomó rápidamente varios shurikens y, infundiéndoles raiton chakra, los arrojó a las raíces de madera liberando Hinata y Chiriku quien tomó su lado. "Sharingan y ... Mokuton" Naruto dijo con sus ojos se abrieron.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Naruto preguntó con su Mangekyou ardiente.

"¿Qué pasa con las personas que piden los hombres enmascarados que son?" Tobi retóricamente preguntó suspirando.

"Él dice que es Uchiha Madara" dijo Hinata y Naruto levantó una ceja en confusión. Naruto puso sus manos en el sello ram haciendo Tobi se preguntan lo que estaba haciendo. Naruto se centró en Tobi y empezó a detectar chakra.

"Tú no eres abuelo" Naruto dijo riendo entre dientes, pero Kurama tenía una expresión muy diferente cuando su anfitrión sintió el chakra de Tobi.

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" Tobi preguntó sorprendido una vez más a alguien que indique que no es Uchiha Madara.

"Su chakra es nada como el mío" Naruto dijo simplemente.

"Está medio Senju" respondió Tobi.

"True" Naruto acordado "Pero mírame. Tengo el pelo rubio y ojos azules, lo que significa que los genes de mi padre son dominantes. Lo cual quiere decir que mi chakra es similar a la de mi padre y de su abuelo, para el caso" Naruto explica y Tobi se burlaba para sí mismo. Todo este personaje de él que es Uchiha Madara se iba por el desagüe.

"Entonces," Naruto comenzó "¿Quién eres exactamente?" Naruto preguntó: "Tengo la sensación de Senju chakra en ti, pero tú eres claramente un Uchiha" Naruto dijo lo observaba cuidadosamente.

" **Naruto** "Kurama gritó Naruto y se centró en su socio" **Es la ONE. Él fue el que me quita de su madre y me controlaba a atacar a Konoha "** Kurama explicó y el chakra de Naruto se disparó. El hombre frente a él era la razón por la que tuvo una vida de mierda y por qué sus padres habían muerto.

Intento de la matanza inunda toda la habitación. A pesar de que el KI no estaba dirigida hacia Hinata y Chiriku ambos estaban jadeando en busca de aire. "Ese es un poder que tiene allí", dijo Tobi como una gota de sudor rodó por su rostro, no es que Naruto pudiera verlo.

"Usted fue el responsable de mis PADRES LA MUERTE" Naruto gritó alimentar su KI con el chakra del Kyuubi. "VOY A MATAR" Naruto gritó y alimenta su nagashi chidori y corrió hacia Tobi con remolinos de chakra en su mano derecha.

Naruto apareció junto a Tobi y de inmediato dedicó a la espalda y trató de golpear un rasengan través de Tobi, sólo para él a través de la fase de usarlo en el suelo haciendo un gran cráter.

" _Es rápido_ "Tobi pensó" _y casi me consiguió. Tengo que dejar de subestimar el mocoso "_ Tobi instante sacó dos kunais y los tiró tan fuerte como pudo hacia las formas inconscientes de Kenshin y Sora.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron cuando lo vio. Los kunais se movían a gran velocidad y lo más probable es matarlos a los dos. Naruto no sería capaz de llegar a tiempo y tampoco Hinata o Chiriku eran lo suficientemente rápido. _"Tengo que hacer algo_ ", pensó Naruto y considerado con su larga gama Kamui pero los kunais iban demasiado rápido y que no sería capaz de para teletransportarse y estaban fuera del alcance de sus marcadores Hirashin.

Los ojos de Naruto brillaron y su chakra se dispararon. Lo más extraño pasó, el tiempo pareció congelarse. Naruto miró a su alrededor y todo lo que se había detenido. Tobi aún tenía sus brazos en el movimiento de lanzamiento y sus kunais seguían el aire, pero congelado en el mismo lugar, como si no hubiera gravedad. Miró hacia Hinata y Chiriku que había corriendo movimientos y expresiones en cuestión en sus rostros.

"Kuronosu (Tiempo de Dios)" Naruto dijo subconsciente y sus ojos latía justo antes de haber comenzado a girar en sentido antihorario. Naruto estaba viendo como todo se juega en sí hacia atrás en cámara lenta. Los kunais volaban hacia atrás en manos de Tobi, Hinata y Chiriku corrían hacia atrás e incluso el propio Naruto sintió ser tirado hacia atrás, incluso en contra de sus propios actos.

Después de todo lo deshace, Naruto estaba en la parte superior del cuerpo de Tobi con su rasengan en la mano a punto de estrellarlo contra Tobi nuevo. Los ojos de Naruto pulsan una vez más y todo se reanudaron. Naruto eliminado derecha a través de Tobi y rompió su rasengan en el suelo. Naruto no sabía lo que pasó, pero que no iba a correr ningún riesgo y de inmediato lanzó Hirashin kunais exactamente al mismo tiempo que Tobi les dio la interceptación.

" _¿Cómo sabía que yo iba a hacer eso?_ " Tobi se preguntaba en sus pensamientos. Tobi saltó hacia atrás para ganar un poco de distancia y comenzó a observar que Naruto había choque salpicado a través de su rostro.

" _Kurama ... ¿qué demonios ha pasado? "_ Naruto le preguntó a su compañero que se quedó sin habla.

" **III ... Creo que se ha restaurado el tiempo** "Kurama respondió y dejó caer la mandíbula de Naruto. ¿Qué clase de poder de sus ojos tenían. Aunque, no tenía sentido que Naruto fue capaz de ver lo que sucedería a continuación, sucedió exactamente como se supone que debe ocurrir, por lo que Naruto sea revertido tiempo o tomó un pico en el futuro.

"Naruto-kun, ¿qué pasa?" Hinata preguntó Naruto chasquido de sus pensamientos.

"Creo que podría haber abierto otra habilidad Mangekyou" dijo Naruto aún incrédulo de lo que había hecho. Había hecho algo que estaba fuera desconocida. Naruto no viajó atrás en el tiempo, NO, él forzó el tiempo para rodar en sí de nuevo.

"¿En serio?" Hinata preguntó sorprendido y Naruto asintió lentamente "¿Qué es lo que hace?" Preguntó Hinata.

"I. .. Voy a decir más tarde. Ahora tenemos un gusano para hacer frente a" argollas de sujeción dijo Naruto con Tobi. " _Amaterasu no sirve para nada, como es el Tsukuyomi y este nuevo poder no me cómo controlarlo_ "pensaba Naruto.

" _Estoy en una situación de desventaja y ya tengo lo que quería_ "Tobi pensó para sí mismo y se volvió hacia Naruto. "Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar", dijo Tobi y deformado dejando ningún rastro de él.

"Se ha ido" Naruto dijo, y se sentó a pensar en todo lo que pasó "¿Cómo están todos?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Shikamaru, Kenshin y Sora son inconscientes. Yo y Chiriku simplemente están cansados con un par de golpes. Acerca de Sasuke, que se restableció sus huesos a sus posiciones correctas, pero todavía tiene que descansar", explicó Hinata y Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

"Bueno" dijo Naruto feliz que todo el mundo estaba vivo "Vamos a limpiar este desastre", dijo Naruto, pero Hinata lo interrumpió.

"Usted debe saber que Sora ya no tiene el chakra del Kyuubi en él", dijo Hinata y Naruto se sorprendió.

"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó Naruto y Hinata le informó de lo sucedido. ¿Cómo este personaje Tobi había controlado Kenshin en eliminar el chakra del Kyuubi de Sora y sellado en un pergamino que Tobi tomó.

"Creo que al final todo funcionó a la mejor" dijo Naruto y todos se fueron a recoger a su amigo para llevarlos a la enfermería para cicatrizar.

**# # Dos días más tarde # #**

En los últimos dos días todo el mundo se había recuperado de sus lesiones, incluyendo Sasuke que, de alguna manera, parecía cría aún más y lanzarse a la formación aún más difícil de lo habitual. Chiriku y el resto de los monjes habían terminado la limpieza y que ya habían reconstruido las puertas destruidas.

Durante estos dos días el fuego daimyo y su protección había llegado y se sorprendió al saber de lo que había sucedido. Dio las gracias a Naruto y su equipo para ayudar a defender el templo del fuego y mantener a su nieto seguro. El fuego daimyo incluso había pedido Naruto si le gustaría unirse a los doce guardianes shinobi.

Naruto se negó cortésmente diciendo que tenía un grupo de delincuentes después del Kyuubi y que pondría al daimyo fuego en más peligro de lo que ya estaba. Todos, desde el equipo de Naruto se recogió en la puerta listo para salir.

"Dale mis saludos a Asuma", dijo Chiriku y Shikamaru asintió.

"La próxima vez que nos veamos quiero entrenar con ustedes" dijo Kenshin hacia Naruto, que se rió y asintió en aceptación.

"Usted es un hombre nuevo Sora" dijo Naruto hacia el Sora muy contento que estaba feliz de que este chakra maléfico había desaparecido.

"Lo sé", respondió Sora y estrechó la mano de Naruto.

"Nos vemos" dijo Naruto y todos salieron del templo del fuego de regresar a Konoha.

Naruto miró a Sasuke que estaba frunciendo el ceño en algo. "Todos ustedes son Sasuke ¿verdad?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Métete en tus asuntos _Senju_ "respondió Sasuke y Naruto se estremeció al oír su tono de voz, pero lo dejó solo. " _¿Cómo? ... ¿cómo puedo ser tan débil? Me destruida en minutos y Naruto fue capaz de derrotarlo_ "Sasuke pensó en plena ebullición, que tenía que ganar el poder y rápido.

"Yo no tengo ganas de caminar" dijo Naruto y sin que nadie advertencia sacó a todos en un abrazo y Hirashined vuelta a Konoha.

**Oficina # # # # Hokage**

Tsunade estaba teniendo un día normal. Ella tenía una pluma en una mano, una botella de sake en el otro y una pila de papeles en el frente. Sólo otro día normal para la tetona hokage. Tsunade estaba firmando una hoja de papel cuando vio un destello de color amarillo brillante. Dejó que el papel sobre el escritorio y vio a Naruto de pie sonriéndole mientras que el resto del equipo estaba en el suelo viendo las estrellas.

"Misión lograr baa-chan" dijo Naruto y Tsunade hizo señas para que se presentara. Ella se sorprendió al descubrir lo que había ocurrido en el templo del fuego.

"Akatsuki es cada vez más audaz para dar rienda suelta a un ataque directo en el templo del fuego" Tsunade reflexionó en voz alta "Y lo que es peor que Tobi compañeros", dijo Tsunade. De acuerdo con el Kyuubi, Tobi fue el responsable del ataque hace catorce años.

"Voy a mirar en esto cuando Jiraiya está de vuelta en la ciudad", dijo Tsunade y se volvió a su equipo "Buen trabajo. Puede retirarse", dijo Tsunade y todo el mundo salió de la oficina y se dirigió a su casa.

"¿Quieres comer algo?" Hinata dijo Naruto agarrando por el brazo y la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

"¿Por qué no?" Naruto dijo encogiéndose de hombros "ramen de Ichiraku aquí vamos", gritó Naruto y Hinata se rió.

¿Te gusta? R & R

En este arco de un montón de cosas que sucedió. Primero presenté el nuevo miembro de la Akatsuki, Kakuzu. Naruto finalmente se convertirá en Hokage y yo quería que tuviera algunos antecedentes con el que pronto será nuevo daimyo fuego. Este arco también se quiso herir el orgullo de Sasuke y llevarlo más lejos en su sed de poder y venganza. Y, por supuesto, Naruto conocer a su "abuelo".

Siguientes capítulos voy a reanudar cañón y voy a comenzar la recuperación de arco Sasuke.

(1) Accionado por la versión de su Kirin jutsu. Kirin depende de la electricidad natural, mientras éste funciona con su chakra de Naruto. A-Rank.

(2) Kuronosu (Tiempo de Dios) - técnica de inversión de tiempo. Vi un clip en youtube sobre Uchiha Madara vs primera Hokage y Madara hizo algo para bloquear las espadas Hashirama había tirado. No sé si fue la capacidad predictiva del sharingan o si se deshace tiempo. Usé el clip para inspirar esta nueva técnica, que será exclusivo de Naruto. No quiero que la técnica para ser dominado, por lo que voy a hacer lo que sólo puede hacer retroceder unos segundos y tiene un enfriamiento.


	33. Chapter 33

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: NO POSEE Naruto, Hinata HACE.

**DBlade59** : Todavía tengo que decidir el equipo de recuperación de Sasuke, pero Naruto es obviamente pulg

**Naruto1357** : Es lo suficientemente rápido y el sharingan ya le da al usuario la percepción lenta por lo que se acaba volviendo atrás en el tiempo.

**roboguy45** : Hinata no está casada con Naruto ... todavía. Y como nadie adoptada Hinata y Hiruzen se convirtió en su tutor legal que todavía lleva su nombre.

**splitheart1120** : El último capítulo del arco recuperación es cuando voy a revelar la identidad de Tobi, junto con algunos detalles de grasa y jugosa.

**yukicrewger2** : Quiero decir ... vamos. Busqué durante casi una hora para el dios tiempo japonesa y yo no lo encontré. Así que tuve que traducir chronos al japonés.

**Kármico Acumen** : Soy un idiota por no darse cuenta de eso. Yo quería un poco de estrategia épica que me olvidé de los detalles ... Voy a cambiar a un ataque de agua / tierra.

Sobre el Susanoo no se desbloqueará hasta shippuden. Como he dicho, va a desbloquear Susanoo y rinnegan durante su viaje de entrenamiento.

**# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**

_**Legado Parte 1**_

_**Sasuke Retrieval Arc**_

_**Capítulo 33 - Establecer ruta de Piedra**_

**# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**

**# # # # Suna**

Sunagakure no Sato estaba repleto de actividad. Su dolor de perder a muchos shinobi de la aldea de la hoja había embotado un poco, pero eso no era por qué estaban todos aplaudiendo y celebrando. Hoy marcó el día que el Kazekage Gondaime tomaría su posición como líder de Suna y espero tomar mejores decisiones que el anterior.

Cada persona que se reunió alrededor de la torre Kazekage en medio de Suna. La torre Kazekage fue el edificio más grande de todos Suna y fue el lugar de trabajo del Kazekage, su asistente y el resto de personal. En la parte superior de la torre, una figura solitaria se ve venir. Tenía largas túnicas blancas con un sombrero verde. En el sombrero era el kanji para Godaime Kazekage.

El Kazekage se quitó el sombrero para mostrar a un hombre con dos marcas muy distintivas rojas en el lado derecho de su cara, la única parte visible de su cabeza, y el resto está cubierto por su equipo de cabeza como un turbante y una hoja que cuelga de él en el lado izquierdo de su cara. El hombre era Baki, el antiguo sensei de Gaara, Temari y Kankuro, y ahora el nuevo Kazekage de la Aldea de la Arena.

Baki levantó las manos en el aire e hizo una señal a la población de calmarse para que pudiera comenzar su discurso. "La gente de Sunagakure. Vengo a hablar con usted con el corazón encogido. Sé que es aún fresco de las heridas y el dolor de quienes perdieron seres queridos en un estúpido intento orquestado por mi predecesor". Baki comenzó y la mayoría de las personas que bajaron sus cabezas.

"Pero" Baki le gritó "Vamos no nos detengamos en el pasado y vamos a mirar hacia un futuro más brillante. A partir de ahora nos aliamos a Iwagakure desde su Tsuchikage ha acordado. Vamos a devolver la hoja en especie", dijo Baki y un tono oscuro " Pero por ahora nos centraremos en la reconstrucción y llevar nuestro pueblo vuelve a su punto máximo. Te prometo que de ahora en adelante, voy a dirigir este pueblo a lo mejor de mis capacidades como el Kazekage Gondaime "Baki le gritó y la multitud estalló en aplausos.

"Go-dai-me! ... Go-dai-me!" La multitud aplaudió a los recién nombrar líder.

**# # # # Konoha**

Naruto y Hinata estaban caminando a casa después de Naruto había engullido casi diez tazones de ramen. A día de hoy todavía Hinata se preguntaba dónde diablos fue todo eso. No era físicamente posible para alguien de comer tanto. Se sabe que el estómago se estira para acomodar la comida, pero diez cuencos es ridícula. Ser Naruto un experto en técnicas de espacio-tiempo, Hinata se preguntó si su estómago tenía algún sello que almacenar y lanzó su ramen a un ritmo constante.

Bromas aparte es bien sabido que Shinobi tienen un metabolismo mucho más rápido que la gente común. Esto es debido a su chakra sus redes activas y trabajo. Para una digestión humana normal toma alrededor de tres horas, mientras que, a shinobi, que se necesita un mero horas. Naruto era un Jinchuuriki que causa su metabolismo para ir en la unidad de fue la razón Naruto podía comer tanto. En el momento en que llegó a su tercera / cuarta copa el primero que comió ya habría sido digerido y así sucesivamente.

"Eso dio en el clavo" Naruto dijo frotándose el vientre con Hinata riendo y aferrándose a su brazo derecho.

"¿No te cansas de ramen?" Hinata preguntó sacudiendo la cabeza "No comen casi treinta copas por semana"

"¿Cómo pudiste?" Naruto preguntó en una herida simulada "Ramen es el alimento de los dioses", dijo Naruto con lágrimas anime.

"Lo sé, lo sé" Hinata respondió sin dejar de reír.

"Se está burlando de mí?" Naruto preguntó con voz burlona.

"¿Qué pasa si yo soy" respondió Hinata decidir seguirle el juego.

"Entonces tengo que castigarte" Naruto y Hinata abalanzó dije y de sus pies y se la puse en el hombro tomándola de las piernas. Naruto le aseguró y procedió a lanzarse velocidad loca a su casa.

"YAHHHHHHH Slowwww ... DOWN" Hinata gritó Naruto, pero no escuchó y siguió y desactivar sus sellos de gravedad para un impulso de velocidad extra.

"Estás en casa" dijo Naruto Hinata colocando suavemente en el suelo que seguía viendo estrellas de baches de Naruto.

**# # # # Senju Compuesto**

Naruto y Hinata caminó dentro del recinto y en la sala para encontrar a los hermanos de arena allí. Gaara estaba leyendo, hay mucha sorpresa, Temari estaba limpiando el abanico y Kankuro estaba haciendo algo a sus títeres. Por lo visto, Kankuro estaba bien probando o ensamblar un nuevo títere ya Naruto sólo había visto a su Karasu. Y la última vez que vio a su títere que poco conducía un rasengan a través de él.

"Yo" dijo Naruto entrando en la habitación y hacer que todos se dirigen a él le saludo. "El hombre ... me pasé. Todo lo que quiero ahora es un baño caliente y una cama" Naruto dijo dejándose caer en un sillón cercano.

"Bienvenido Naruto" Gaara dijo levantando la vista de su libro y proceder a voltear una página.

"Por cierto" Kankuro comenzó "Escuché que hiciste con el libro bingo ... felicidades", dijo Kankuro y Temari le reprendió diciendo que tener un ojo de buey en la parte posterior de la cabeza no es precisamente una buena noticia.

"Felicidades Hinata-chan, también hizo que el libro bingo" Temari feliz felicitó a Hinata y tiene miradas confusas de Kankuro y Naruto.

"Es ella bipolar?" Naruto susurró a Kankuro que se encogió de hombros.

"¿Cómo voy a saberlo?" Kankuro respondió y Naruto quedaron con cara de palo.

"Ella es tu hermana idiota" Naruto simplemente respondió.

"Evito mi hermana porque ella tiende a ser un poco agresivo ... con ese fan" Kankuro respondió temblando. Entre el abanico de su hermana y la arena de su hermano que él realmente no sabía qué escoger.

"Vamos a mostrarles que Kunoichi son tan buenos como el hombre" Temari dijo agitando su abanico y la creación de una pequeña ráfaga de viento.

"Por cierto" comenzó Naruto "¿Cómo es el entrenamiento con Anko?" Naruto preguntó y todo el mundo se congeló ante su pregunta.

"No me gusta ... la madre tiene miedo de ella" Gaara dijo temblando mientras Kankuro no era carenado mucho mejor tampoco.

"Me gusta" Temari con una voz feliz, muy feliz si usted me pregunta. "Es increíble. Hace un par de días que incluso nos interrogamos a un prisionero y utilizar todas sus herramientas", dijo Temari con estrellas en los ojos. "Ella es tan cool ... yo quiero ser como ella", dijo Temari y tanto Naruto y Hinata asintió lentamente sabiendo que si eso ocurriera, no sería seguro para vivir en el Complejo Senju más.

"Tal vez ella me deja firmar el contrato serpiente" Temari dijo de pronto y todos los varones palideció ante la idea de Temari serpientes convocando a la disciplina a todos.

"Pobre Shika" Naruto susurró a Kankuro que se echó a reír.

"Hey Gaara, ¿cómo es la celebración de la nueva junta up" preguntó Naruto. Aún tenía que pedir Gaara sobre su nuevo sello, ya que estuvo fuera durante casi dos días en que se aplicó.

"Es muy bueno" Gaara dijo: "Puedo dormir tranquilo, que me gusta mucho, además de que Shukaku es ser más amable"

"Shukaku?" Preguntó Naruto y Gaara asintió con la cabeza "más amigable?" Naruto confirmado y Gaara asintió de nuevo sin levantar la vista del libro.

"¿Está usted de alta?" Preguntó Naruto y Gaara se confundió.

"No. .. Estoy en la misma altitud que usted" respondió Gaara y Naruto sudor cayó.

"Olvídalo ... me explica todo el Shukaku ser más amigable" Naruto preguntó.

"Bueno ... de acuerdo con él, todos los sellos utilizados para sellar él eran defectuosos. Era en tales condiciones pobres que fueron volviendo loco" Gaara explicó "El dijo '¿Sabes lo que es como estar atrapado en la jaula y no poder dormir? '", dijo Gaara y Naruto reflexionó.

"Yo realmente no estudié mucho de su sello único que no estaba destinado para la celebración de bijuus" dijo Naruto y Gaara asintió.

"Sí ... Shukaku dijo que yo no era capaz de dormir debido a que no estaba bien. Y no podía dormir por el sello estaba mal construido y que estaba haciendo loco. Era como tener un picor de nunca poder rascarse ", explicó Gaara.

"Good" Naruto respondió: " _Uno menos loco para hacer frente a_ "Naruto pensó. De pronto se abrió la puerta del salón se abrió y Tsunade, Shizune y Jiraiya caminó pulg

"Hey baa-chan, ero-sennin, Shizune-nee-chan" Naruto dijo saludando a su abuela, su figura hermana y su padrino, que tiene una marca en la frente.

"No me llames así" Jiraiya gritó llorando lágrimas de anime.

"Pero usted es un pervertido y siempre mira a escondidas alrededor de la aguas termales" Naruto simplemente declaró.

"En realidad no he echado un vistazo en casi una semana" Jiraiya dijo con orgullo y los ojos de Naruto se amplió.

"Blasfemia" Naruto gritó arrojando agua bendita a Jiraiya "¿Qué viene esto?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Te lo diré más tarde", dijo Jiraiya y Naruto se encogió de hombros. "Ah, y Naruto" Jiraiya llevar su atención hacia él "Yo y Tsunade-hime que hablar con todos ustedes después" Jiraiya explica y todos asintió.

Todos se fueron a la cocina a cenar menos Naruto que decidió tomar una ducha mientras todos comían. De hecho, tanto Naruto y Hinata ya habían comido vuelta en Ichiraku y no teníamos hambre así que sólo esperaban a que terminen para que pudieran tener la conversación que Jiraiya había mencionado.

**# # Una hora más tarde # #**

Todo el mundo ya había comido y estaban todos sentados en la sala de estar. No sabían lo que Jiraiya quería con ellos, pero la mirada seria en su rostro dijo a todos que este no era un chit chat. Eran aún más convencido de que Naruto puso un sello sonoro y visual por la habitación.

"Entonces, ¿qué quieres hablar con nosotros sobre?" Naruto preguntó mientras todos se preguntaban más o menos la misma cosa.

"Akatsuki y este hombre ... Tobi" dijo Jiraiya y Naruto al instante sabía que esto tenía algo que ver con su última misión.

"Espera" Naruto gritó "Si se trata de Tobi debemos incluir Kurama en esta" dijo Naruto y todos levantaron una ceja.

"Kurama?" Tsunade preguntó confundido.

"Kurama es el nombre real del Kyuubi ... confiaba en mí con su nombre, y yo estoy haciendo lo mismo con ustedes", dijo Naruto y todos asintieron. Naruto procedió a hacer un clon de sombra y con interruptor de Kurama con él.

" **Estoy aquí. Puedes empezar pervertido** ", dijo Kurama y Naruto tragó una carcajada.

"Naruto, Hinata" dijo Jiraiya se centra en dos de ellos "Necesito saber todo acerca de él desde sus bocas. Sé lo que Tsunade me dijo ... pero lo explicaré todo ... aunque podría parecer irrelevante" explicó Jiraiya y Naruto respiró hondo reuniendo sus pensamientos antes de comenzar.

"Para empezar, dijo que él es Uchiha Madara, mi abuelo, pero eso es falso" Naruto comenzó "Cuando dijo eso, me llevó a una lectura en su chakra y no tenía nada que ver con la mía. Por supuesto que tenía similitudes como somos ambos Uchiha pero era demasiado diferente a la mía "dijo Naruto.

"Pero también es una Senju, no se olvide que" Gaara comentó.

"Te diré lo que le dije. Si me vio con el pelo corto y sin barba podía pasar por mi padre, ¿verdad?" Naruto preguntó, y todos asintieron "Eso significa que los genes de mi padre son significado dominante que mi chakra de la firma está más relacionada con la de mi padre y, por supuesto, el abuelo que a la de mi madre", explicó Naruto y todos asintieron.

"Y también tiene el Mokuton" Naruto dijo todavía no creer en lo que veía. Con eso Mokuton truco se retiró con Kakuzu creería que Tobi estaba usando genjutsu también.

"Me pregunto sobre eso" Tsunade dijo frotándose la barbilla. "Hasta el momento nadie había despertado el linaje Mokuton ya que mi padre y todos los miembros del clan Senju se contabilizaron. A menos que ... algún miembro tuvo una aventura de una noche con alguien que no conocemos" Tsunade dijo tratando de explicar lo que diablos Tobi era.

"Otra cosa que me di cuenta de él", dijo Naruto y miró directamente a Tsunade "Además de lo que tiene el Mokuton es que tenía Senju Chakra pero se sentía ... irregular" dijo Naruto.

"¿Qué quieres decir con irregular?" Preguntó Tsunade.

"No sé cómo explicarlo correctamente. Es como que Senju chakra era diferente de la de un Uchiha ... estaban" vibrando "a diferentes frecuencias por así decirlo. Otra forma de decirlo es ... es como si tenía tanto chakra Chakra Senju y Uchiha, pero separado de su cuerpo y, sin embargo un solo chakra firma "Naruto explica o se trataba en realidad. Cuando sintió el chakra que no estaba buscando nada en particular que no sea confirmar si era Madara o no.

"Ya veo", dijo Tsunade digerir la información "¿Qué puede decirnos de su chakra?" Tsunade preguntó volviéndose hacia Hinata.

"Por desgracia, no puedo decir nada más. Mi Byakugan no diferencia firmas chakra chakra así que todo parece lo mismo a nosotros con la excepción de los bijuu chakra, por supuesto," explicó Hinata y Tsunade suspiró.

"Baa-chan" dijo Naruto haciendo su foco en su "¿Crees que es posible que de alguna manera se inyecta ADN Senju en su cuerpo?" Preguntó Naruto y Tsunade asintió desgracia.

"Es posible, pero muy arriesgado", dijo Tsunade antes de que salió de la habitación dejando y activó su puente espacial para ir a su oficina y tomó un archivo. "Este es un archivo en uno de nuestros agentes de ANBU, Tenzou" Tsunade dijo pasando el archivo por todos en la sala.

"Cuando era joven, Tenzou fue secuestrado por Orochimaru y experimentó con" Tsunade dijo suspirando en las caras desencajadas de Naruto y Hinata "Fue uno de los sesenta niños que Orochimaru trató de inyectar ADN Senju para darles la Bloodline Mokuton. De todos los sesenta niños, él fue el único que sobrevivió. Pero, a pesar de que sobrevivió, llegó a ser capaz de utilizar el estreno de madera, sin embargo, una versión mucho más débil que el de mi padre ", explicó Tsunade.

"Así que ... es posible que este Tobi ha inyectado el ADN de gramp para aumentar su cuerpo y destreza para utilizar su Bloodline Mokuton?" Preguntó Naruto y Tsunade asintió."Entonces jinchuuriki tiene un gran problema en sus manos", dijo Naruto.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Jiraiya.

"Dos cosas ... él tiene tanto un sharingan y el linaje Mokuton. Él será capaz de subyugar a todos los Bijuu por ahí", dijo Naruto y los ojos de todos se amplió, ya que no piensan en en su mejor momento fue capaz de someter a todos los nueve bijuu, al mismo tiempo si es necesario. Y esto Tobi también tenía el Sharingan aumentar su potencial.

"Y luego está su Mangekyou" dijo Naruto.

"Usted dijo que tenía la misma capacidad que la suya ¿no?" Tsunade Naruto asintió y preguntó.

"No sólo tiene el Kamui pero ni siquiera saber lo que otros poderes que puede tener" Naruto comenzó "Tengo la sensación de que el potencial del Sharingan es ilimitada", dijo Naruto y todos levantaron una ceja.

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" Preguntó Jiraiya.

"Abrí otra potencia durante nuestra misión", explicó Naruto y Jiraiya señas que siguiera "No vas a creer, pero ... este nuevo poder que me permite volver a tiempo de un par de segundos con sólo el usuario sea consciente de lo que ocurrió ", explicó Naruto y Jiraiya dejó caer la mandíbula.

"C-¿Puedes explicarlo de nuevo?" Tsunade pidió preguntándose si el bien que bebía era un poco demasiado.

"No puedo volver el tiempo atrás", dijo Naruto.

"No" Jiraiya dijo sacudiendo la cabeza "No es posible", dijo Jiraiya.

"Nada es imposible en el mundo shinobi y puedo demostrarlo", dijo Naruto, y se preguntó cómo demonios iba a hacer eso.

"Quiero que pienses en una palabra y memorizarlo" dijo Naruto con Jiraiya quien aceptó y eligió la palabra "Ahora vas a decir a mí y yo voy a volver el tiempo atrás hasta el punto de que no le ha ' t digo a mí todavía "Naruto explica y todos asintieron.

Jiraiya dice su palabra a Naruto y activó su Mangekyou y enfocada. Todavía no podía controlar esta nueva técnica muy bien. Todavía no podía controlar la cantidad de tiempo que se dio la vuelta, ya que era una cantidad aleatoria de segundos. A veces era de cinco segundos, otra vez tenía siete años y lo más que consiguió tenía doce segundos. "Kuronosu (Tiempo de Dios)" Naruto dijo que su Mangekyou pulsado antes de comenzar a girar contra reloj sabio.

"Stop" Naruto gritó a Jiraiya que estaba a punto de decir la palabra "yo ya conozco la palabra y me volví vez la palabra que eligió fue:. ... Boobs" dijo Naruto y Tsunade consiguieron una marca de verificación a punto de enterrar a Jiraiya en el suelo.

"¿Es eso suficiente prueba?" Naruto preguntó pero aún estaban un poco dudosa sobre él. Quiero decir ... volviendo tiempo. WTF

" **Yo puedo responder por él ... Ya que estoy dentro de él fui testigo de todo esto** ", dijo Kurama y, finalmente, todo el mundo se derrumbó.

"Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer con esta persona Tobi?" Naruto preguntó mirando a todos "Él era la razón Kurama atacó la hoja ... es la razón por la que mis padres están muertos" Naruto explicó sin querer dar de KI.

"Usted no se va de venganza que espero", preguntó Jiraiya. Sabía de muchos shinobi que había abrazado la venganza y que no terminó bien para nadie.

"No voy a ceder a la venganza", dijo Naruto y todo el mundo suspiró de alivio "Pero" Naruto continuó y todo el mundo se puso tenso "Cuando nos encontramos en el combate, y al final será, voy a matar", dijo Naruto con su sharingan girar .

"Y voy a estar allí." Jiraiya dijo: "El hijo de puta va a pagar por matar a mi hijo", dijo Jiraiya.

"Y mi hija", dijo Tsunade y todos asintieron. Parecía que todo el mundo quería un pedazo de Tobi.

"Ahora que nos lleva al punto principal de esta conversación y la razón por la que quería Gaara y sus hermanos aquí también" Jiraiya comenzó "he oído de mis espías que el Akatsuki se va de abajo baja durante tres años antes de que comiencen caza para el Jinchuuriki "Jiraiya explica.

"Por eso quiero aprovechar Naruto y Gaara en un viaje de tres años de formación", dijo Jiraiya y todo el mundo se sorprendió.

"¿Quieres tener a Naruto durante tres años?" Hinata preguntó con voz triste.

"Anímate Hime" Naruto dijo abrazándola "Olvidas que tengo dos técnicas de espacio-tiempo a mi disposición. Vendré a verte todos los días", dijo Naruto y Hinata inmediatamente se animó a besarlo.

"Sé que usted es lo suficientemente fuerte como para sostener su propio contra ellos ... pero cuando tres años, son, yo quiero que usted sea capaz de llevar a toda la organización en y salir el ganador", dijo Jiraiya poofing pecho y Naruto se quedó mirando con la mirada. Claro que Naruto era fuerte, pero teniendo el 10 S-rank shinobi al mismo tiempo. Jiraiya estaba loco ... diez S-Rank shinobi son suficientes para acabar con países enteros y los ejércitos.

"Estás bromeando ¿no?" Naruto preguntó pero Jiraiya negó con la cabeza.

"Pensar de esta manera" Jiraiya comenzó "Usted es un S-Rank shinobi a los catorce años de edad. ¿Qué rango crees que será cuando llegue a su privilegiada en un par de años?"Jiraiya retóricamente preguntó Kankuro y palideció. Naruto había llevado a su sensei, él, su hermana y su hermano y salió el ganador, y él no estaba en su mejor momento.

"Supongo" dijo Naruto "Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer durante el viaje?" Naruto preguntó queriendo saber los detalles.

"Vamos a limar cualquier defecto en su taijutsu, combinar su Rasengan con afinidad elemental, obtener algo de experiencia de campo, deje que su cuerpo madura para dar rienda suelta a toda su potencia, tendrá tiempo suficiente para completar cualquier técnica que está desarrollando y se puede entrenar los ojos más "Jiraiya explica Naruto asintió con la cabeza. Parecía un plan sólido.

"Para que Gaara ... te puedo enseñar un estilo de taijutsu adecuada, junto con afinidades elementales y cómo controlar adecuadamente Shukaku. La arena lo dejo a usted, ya que es su línea de sangre" Jiraiya explica y Gaara asintió en agradecimiento.

"Si va a entrenar durante tres años ... entonces lo haré", dijo Hinata.

"Yosh" Tsunade gritó "Cuando he terminado con usted, le va a dar un plazo para su dinero a cualquier persona en el pueblo" Tsuande dijo riendo maliciosamente hacer Hinata pálido. La formación médica se supone que es el interior y la calma ... ¿no?

"Definitivamente estoy pidiendo Anko para el contrato de convocar" dijo Temari e incluso Jiraiya palideció. No quería otra cosa bonita como Temari para convertirse en un Anko. Ella era una perra loca.

" _Que Kami se apiade del alma de su marido_ ", pensó Jiraiya.

En algún lugar en el recinto de Nara estornudó un cierto adolescente de pelo piña. "Problemático", dijo antes de bostezar y volver a dormir.

"Esto es todo lo que quería decir a usted", dijo Jiraiya y todos se fueron a sus habitaciones.

**# # Medio de la Noche - Senju Compuesto - Naruto & Hinata Room # #**

Era cerca de la medianoche en el Compuesto Senju y todo estaba en silencio porque todo el mundo estaba durmiendo.

"AHHHHHHHH" un grito resonó en todo el recinto haciendo Naruto salto de su cama. Miró a su alrededor con sus sharingan giro de cheques que le rodea para cualquier enemigo.

"H-HARDER" Naruto escuchó y pensó que era exactamente el significado de que "F-rápido" Él escuchó y se sonrojó. Ahora tenía una idea bastante clara de lo que estaba pasando y que estaba divirtiendo. Naruto se dio la vuelta para ir a la cama cuando vio a Hinata con su Byakugan activo y un poco de sangre en la nariz. Naruto movió la mano frente a Hinata, pero no pasó nada.

" _¿Es un pervertido?_ " Naruto pensó divertido. Ella había quemado todas Icha Icha podía encontrar ... pero tal vez fue sólo un pervertido armario.

" **Una buena elección en el compañero** ", dijo Kurama antes de ir a dormir.

"Mooore" Tsunade gritó una vez más.

"Esto va a ser una larga noche" Naruto murmuró antes de apretar el desmayó Hinata a la cama y trató de dormir.

**# # De Shizune Room # #**

Shizune despertó bastante dureza muy similar a Naruto. Saltó de la cama se centra la mirada en los enemigos potenciales y con senbon con ambas manos. Cuando se enteró de la naturaleza exacta de los gritos que ella procedió a ruborizarse y tirar un par de tapones para los oídos para poder dormir tranquilo.

**# # De Gaara Room # #**

Gaara estaba acostado perfectamente quieto en la cama. Fue un poco preocupante la situación en la que se le escapaba. Gaara estaba acostado sobre su espalda con las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho inmóvil.

"¿Quién se atreve a perturbar mi sueño?" Gaara preguntó mientras abría los dos ojos al mismo tiempo, pero se mantuvo en la misma posición. Oyó los ruidos y simplemente hizo un capullo de arena a su alrededor y se volvió a dormir.

**# # De Kankuro Room # #**

Kankuro se despertó con los gritos y proceder de inmediato para romper en un ataque de risa que vuelan en una pared cercana y que pasa con una masiva hemorragia nasal. Fue uno de los pocos que no iba a tener ningún problema para dormir esta noche.

**# # De Temari Room # #**

Temari oyó los gritos, pero ella no se despertó. "Eheh ... serpientes" Temari murmuró en su sueño cambiando su posición cuando escuchó el grito y se puso a dormir la mona.

**# # A continuación la mañana - Cocina # #**

Shizune, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Hinata y Naruto estaban todos reunidos en la cocina. Todo el mundo parecía bien la mayoría con la excepción de que Hinata se apoya actualmente un rubor bastante decente y Naruto tenía los ojos de alguien que no duerme. Oyeron un ruido y se dio la vuelta para ver a Tsunade y Jiraiya se acerca.

Tsunade estaba sonriendo y tenía el resplandor tradicional de tener relaciones sexuales. Y si tenemos en cuenta el hecho de que ella no tenía ninguna en casi veinte años, me sorprendería que Jiraiya podía ni caminar en este punto. Ahora vemos Jiraiya con la mayor sonrisa comiendo mierda Naruto había visto en su vida.

" _Ahora entiendo por qué no lo hizo mirar en más de una semana_ "Naruto pensó mirando a Jiraiya que estaba sentado a la mesa. Naruto caminó hacia él colocando un papel en blanco delante de él y empezó a dibujar kanji.

"¿Sabes lo que es eso?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Es un sello de silencio" Jiraiya respondió confundido y Naruto sonrió.

"ENTONCES aprender a utilizar IT" Naruto soltó lo suficientemente alto para que todos entiendan lo que quería decir. Tal vez la falta de sueño le había afectado un poco. Tsunade estaba ruborizada y mirando de lejos mientras bebe su café. Kankuro ya había pasado de nuevo. Temari estaba inconsciente mientras Gaara era sin emociones.

"III" Jiraiya comenzó, pero Naruto lo interrumpió.

"Sólo quiero un poco de tranquilidad ... especialmente por la noche", dijo Naruto y Jiraiya asintió débilmente.

"Good" Naruto respondió: "Ahora vamos a hablar de términos", dijo Naruto y Jiraiya levantó una ceja. "Si haces daño a ella ... voy a poner en mi Tsukuyomi y te obligan a leer Llamas de la Juventud edición limitada del Icha Icha Gai" dijo Naruto y Jiraiya palideció y rápidamente asintió.

**# # Más tarde ese día # #**

Sasuke estaba sentado en lo alto de un árbol en medio de Konoha. Él estaba pensando en sus opciones y todo el entrenamiento que había hecho fue por el desagüe. No entendía por qué él no era lo suficientemente fuerte. Entrenó todos los días al borde del agotamiento y sin embargo, fue totalmente derrotado y humillado por su Kakuzu enemigo. Y, sobre todo, Naruto fue capaz de derrotarlo.

Sasuke no comprendía lo que hizo que Naruto tan especial. Incluso decidió seguir el consejo de Naruto y se acercó a su equipo. Bueno, por lo que pudo sin romper su programa de entrenamiento o poner en peligro su misión de vengar a su clan caído. Naruto dice que el verdadero poder proviene de proteger a las personas y, sin embargo Sasuke se mantuvo débil, impotente en la cara de los enemigos más fuertes. Kakuzu dijo que Itachi pertenecía a la Organización Akatsuki, y si era miembro también y Naruto lo venció tan fácilmente, entonces Sasuke ninguna oportunidad contra su hermano. Sasuke tendría un as bajo la manga.

"¿Qué quieres?" Sasuke le preguntó como se sentía cuatro presencias cercanas mirándolo de lejos, pero no lo suficiente para que Sasuke no darse cuenta de ellos. Cuatro figuras cayeron frente a él mirándolo impasible. "No voy a preguntar de nuevo", dijo Sasuke con voz peligrosa con su sharingan brillante.

"No sé lo que Orochimaru-sama quiere con este perdedor", una de las cifras dijo. Tenía el pelo gris oscuro con flequillo largo que cubría su ojo derecho. Llevaba un tono verde de la barra de labios, y tenía marcas oscuras alrededor de los ojos, dándoles una apariencia andrógina. También llevaba túnicas marrones con pantalones cortos de largo y negro, negro ceñidos y cuerdas púrpuras atados a la cintura. Fue Sakon, uno de los Cuatro del Sonido, los guardaespaldas de élite de Orochimaru.

"No estamos aquí para hacer preguntas gilipollas" otra respondido. Ella tenía el pelo rojo y llevaba un sombrero negro con lados vendados. Llevaba una túnica de color canela, al igual que los demás miembros de Sound Cuatro, con pantalones cortos negros y sandalias estándar shinobi negro. Era Tayuya otro miembro de la Cuatro del Sonido.

"Vamos a terminar con esto", dijo otro miembro. Era un hombre joven, grande e imponente, que se eleva sobre el resto de sus compañeros de equipo. Tenía los ojos de color naranja, y tres mechones de pelo de color naranja en la cabeza: un Mohawk de clases que corría por el centro y dos mechones de estilo similar de pelo en la cara. Llevaba una túnica sin mangas con el símbolo del sonido Cuatro en el dobladillo, junto con el negro, el brazo-calentadores, un par de pantalones negro, ¾ de longitud que se detuvo justo debajo de las rodillas. Junto con esto, llevaba sandalias con calentadores de piernas, cubiertas por vendajes, un cinturón manto de púrpura alrededor de su cintura, y un collar que comprende piezas circulares separar piezas largas y metálicas. Fue Jirobo uno de los Cuatro del Sonido.

"Orochimaru-sama tiene una propuesta para que" el último miembro de los Cuatro del Sonido dijo. Él era un ninja de piel oscura con negro, pelo hirsuto y ojos , también tenía seis brazos y llevaba un negro, top y pantalones cortos sin mangas, sobre los cuales llevaba una túnica que llevaba el símbolo de los Cuatro del Sonido, y una cuerda, cinta púrpura alrededor de su cintura. También llevaba el protector de la frente de su pueblo junto con calentadores de brazo, sandalias shinobi y vendas alrededor de sus piernas. Fue Kidomaru el último miembro de su equipo. Él, junto con Tayuya, Jirobo y Sakon, eran los Cuatro del Sonido, guardaespaldas de élite de Orochimaru.

"Vamos a escuchar" Sasuke dijo no una vez, mirando a otro lado del enemigo. Sasuke puede ser muchas cosas, pero no era un tonto.

"Si se llega a él, se le dará toda la energía que usted necesitará siempre", dijo Tayuya y Sasuke se quedó en silencio. Konoha le estaba haciendo nada con respecto a su venganza contra su hermano. De hecho, ya que Naruto público declaró que era aprovechar un usuario sharingan de Sasuke se redujo significativamente.

"Lo que hace que Orochimaru poderosa ... él consiguió su culo entregó a él por Naruto y él catorce como yo" Sasuke cuestionada.

"Es su decisión" Kidomaru comenzó "Puedes quedarte aquí y seguir jugando ninja con tus amigos" Kidomaru dijo mostrando una de sus manos "O" Kidomaru dicha muestra el otro lado "Ven con nosotros y Orochimaru-sama le dará toda la poder que usted necesitará siempre "terminado Kidomaru.

"No hay nada que pensar" Sasuke dijo levantándose y sacudiéndose el polvo. "¿Cuándo nos vamos?" Preguntó Sasuke y Tayuya sonrió. Por lo menos este perdedor sabía lo que era bueno para él.

"¿No necesitas tomar algo?" Sakon preguntó Sasuke y reflexionó antes de asentir. "Entonces nos encuentra en el borde de la puerta del norte en una hora. No seas tarde o nos dejará sin ti", dijo Sakon y todo el sonido Four desapareció en un torbellino dejando a Sasuke para ir a casa y pack.

**# # 30 minutos más tarde - Medio de Konoha # #**

Estaba oscuro en Konoha como el sol ya se había ido. La única luz disponible era de la proporcionada por la luna o las lámparas públicas cercanas. Sasuke estaba caminando con calma y tranquilidad sin intentar subir cualquier tipo de sospechas. Sabía que, si Konoha sabía que se fue, lo iban a cazar a la amenaza del Sharingan terminar en otra aldea.

Sasuke miró hacia adelante y vio a Sakura mirándolo. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, en medio de la noche, Sakura?" Sasuke preguntó deteniéndose frente a ella.

"Usted está saliendo del pueblo ¿no?" Sakura preguntó Sasuke, pero no respondió y simplemente comenzó a caminar de nuevo pasar por ella sin perder un solo vistazo.

"Vete a casa Sakura ... duérmete" Sasuke dijo, y siguió caminando mientras Sakura permaneció en su lugar. Lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a caer de su rostro.

"¿Es eso todo lo que tienes que decir" Sakura preguntó derramando lágrimas silenciosas no una vez alzando la voz "Después de todos los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos como un equipo ... y conmigo" Sakura dijo sacudiendo "Usted sólo va a caminar" dijo Sakura.

"Le dije que no entiende", dijo Sasuke parar, pero sin volverse hacia ella "Usted no sabe lo que es perder a toda su familia y de la persona responsable de ser tu hermano. Usted no sabe el dolor que sentía ... el dolor que siento ", dijo Sasuke.

"Soy un vengador, y no voy a parar hasta que haya matado a mi hermano. No se puede retrasar por algún tonto enamorado" Sasuke dijo con frialdad-. "Lo único que necesito es poder ... y no voy a hacer eso aquí", explicó Sasuke.

"Así que usted está dejando todo atrás?" Sakura preguntó retóricamente. "Tuvimos un buen tiempo" comenzó Sakura.

**(FLASHBACK)**

Equipo 7 con su sensei acababa de regresar de una misión. Todos estaban comiendo en el restaurante barbacoa. Entre voz y molesto de Kiba y Sakura riendo de todo el mundo estaba disfrutando de sí mismos, incluso los Uchiha melancólico logró un par de sonrisas.

**(FLASHBACK FINAL)**

**(FLASHBACK)**

Fue otro día de entrenamiento para el equipo 7 con su espantapájaros de un sensei. Todos estaban practicando katas taijutsu.

"Mueve el brazo derecho un poco separados", dijo Sasuke hacia Sakura quien rápidamente asintió sonrojándose. De vuelta en los árboles Kakashi rió para sus adentros ... que su equipo estaba haciendo muy bien.

**(FLASHBACK FINAL)**

**(FLASHBACK)**

Team 7 sólo había participado en un par de bandidos y Sasuke había salvado Sakura. El enemigo estaba a punto de matarla cuando el cuerpo de Sasuke bloqueó la huelga, lo que toma el tiro en una zona menos crítico.

"¿Por qué?" Sakura preguntó sollozando.

"No lo sé ... mi cuerpo se movió por sí misma" Sasuke se explica la eliminación de la kunai de su hombro.

"Gracias" dijo Sakura y la besó suavemente en la mejilla.

"Por qué fue eso?" Sasuke gritó frotándose la mejilla.

"Oh cállate ... te gustó" Sakura chilló mientras Sasuke se burlaba, pero logró una pequeña sonrisa.

"* Tos * batida * tos *" Kiba declaró Sasuke haciendo mirada hacia él.

**(FLASHBACK FINAL)**

**(FLASHBACK)**

Fue otra sencilla misión que duraría un par de días. Era de noche y el tiempo era cálido para que todos en el equipo decidió que dormir a la intemperie. Sasuke aún no había dormido y estaba mirando el cielo estrellado sumido en sus pensamientos. Sasuke estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de una cierta chica de pelo rosa rollo otra vez en su sueño. Sasuke trató de moverse, pero le resultaba difícil. Miró hacia abajo para ver Sakura abrazando con él, se había entrelazado sus piernas con la suya y se dormía plácidamente en su pecho.

Sasuke "Problemático" murmuró para sí mismo, mientras que un poco sonrojada, pero no hizo nada para separarla de él.

**(FLASHBACK FINAL)**

"Al igual que lo que pensaba" Sasuke comenzó "No soy como cualquiera de ustedes. No voy a parar en nada en mi misión", dijo Sasuke fríamente antes de desaparecer en un borrón y reapareciendo detrás de Sakura.

"Sakura ... Lo siento" dijo Sasuke mientras tomaba un kunai y cortó rápidamente la garganta. Sakura trató de decir algo, pero se oyó sólo un gorgoteo ensangrentado. Sakura cayó de rodillas y se dejó caer al suelo, sin vida. Sasuke seguía de pie en el mismo lugar congelado.

Sasuke sintió algo aguada en su rostro. Se pasó la mejilla con sus manos y se dio cuenta de que eran las lágrimas, que estaba llorando. Chakra de Sasuke se disparó y su sharingan estalló a la vida, tenía dos tomoes. Una gran parte de chakra se canalizó hacia los ojos y sharingan de Sasuke empezó a girar. Rápidamente se convirtió en un sharingan tres tomoed pero continuó a girar y comenzó a cambiar su forma.

Sus ojos dejaron de girar y el patrón fue distinto. Sus ojos eran negro en el fondo con tres de color rojo elipses de intersección de sangre. Los ojos de Sasuke se habían convertido en el todo poderoso Mangekyou sharingan.

"Ahora que tengo los ojos como tú" Sasuke comenzó "Te perseguiré ... Onii-san (hermano mayor)"

¿Te gusta? R & R

Así que esto fue un breve capítulo para introducir el nuevo arco. Creo que Temari le hará una multa Anko, que Dios se apiade de Shikamaru. El próximo emparejamiento de TsunadexJiraiya supuesto. No voy a hacer mucho acerca de emparejamientos secundarios con excepción de los que le permite saber que están ahí.

Maldita sea ... incluso me sentí muy mal por matar a Sakura. Soy un fan NaruHina pero he leído algunos buenos fanfics NaruSaku alrededor. A pesar de que era un dolor en el culo aquí, ella estaba cambiando. Todavía me siento culpable por matar a ella, pero Sasuke necesitaba sus siguientes ojos ...

No creo que nunca voy a traerla de vuelta permanentemente ...


End file.
